Crescent Mirror
by aaeris17
Summary: Sere seems to be growing up more dashing knight than gentle princess in a time of beautiful peace in her lovely kingdom. Little does she know that in a world full of faeries and magic, destiny has more planned for her and best pal Endy.
1. Prolouge

Title: Crescent Mirror  
  
Author: Anu -- *aaeris17*  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the likeness of the characters related to Sailor Moon. Everything else regarding the story and originality is MINE. Besides that, enjoy!!  
  
  
  
***************Prologue**************  
  
*************** **************  
  
The fire crackled earnestly as a long iron rod stirred it to life. The old wooden shutters allowed a rather cool summer breeze to enter the stone room. A rocking chair slowly creaked as a woman with long lavender-silver hair gently rocked a newborn child. The woman was beautiful and bathed in a heavenly Madonna glow. The newborn gurgled happily as the woman gently hummed a simple tune. The man who had stirred the fire stood to his full height and smiled at his wife and newborn daughter. He stepped past the hearth to stand behind his wife, his Queen, as they both gazed lovingly upon their little Princess. A sudden gust caused the shutters to crash against the stone walls of the tower. The King suddenly stood at full attention and felt his best friend's heat as the two of them carefully placed their hands on the pommel of their swords.  
  
The wind settled to reveal the slim, imposing figure of a woman. She lifted her hood and revealed a tan face with dark green eyes. The men relaxed and bowed their heads to her. She gave the King and his first Knight a small, yet gentle, smile. Her attention, however, was upon the woman who rocked her child by the hearth. She carefully crossed the room towards the woman who showed no signs of acknowledging the stranger. The strange woman placed a gentle hand on the Queen's shoulder and broke the Queen's trance with her child. The Queen's face lit up and an even greater smile broke through.  
  
"Setsuna," she whispered and rose to embrace the tall woman. Setsuna returned the hug and shook her long, hunter green hair out. She turned to the Queen and held out her arms for the child. The Queen gently handed the gurgling baby over.  
  
"Serenity…a peaceful beauty, full of love, strength, and kindness. She will have the heart of her mother, the gentle Selenity and the courage of her father, the great Apollo," Setsuna quietly murmured as she rocked the baby girl.  
  
Apollo opened his mouth, and could not find words to ask his question. Setsuna felt his apprehension. She cocked her head at him and waited for him to gather his thoughts. The man next to Apollo put his hand on Apollo's shoulder.  
  
"Milady, what of the ancient prophecy? " The man gently questioned. Setsuna visibly sighed though no sound left her mouth.  
  
"How is the dear little boy, Lawrence? The last child blessed in this tower," Setsuna acted as if Lawrence had never spoken.  
  
"Endymion does well. Tis quite rare for him to be sleeping," a soft-spoken woman answered—her presence hidden in the showers. In her lap slept a dark haired toddler of three who was the spitting image of his mother—ebony hair and beneath the buttoned eyes were large cobalt blue eyes.   
  
"Gaia, take this," Setsuna held a small pouch out to Gaia. Gaia's pale hand stretched out to reach the simple gift. She simply placed the pouch amidst the folds of her dress. Gaia smiled as she bent over the sleeping boy and her long ebony hair hid her from the current ceremony.  
  
Setsuna felt a sudden twinge of pain. Selenity was the only one who was quick enough to see the look flash across Setsuna's normally stoic face. She caught Setsuna's eyes and the two shared a knowing glance.   
  
"What secrets are you womenfolk sharing?" Lawrence teased as he lovingly kissed his wife's head.   
  
"Nothing, Sir Knight," Selenity recovered quickly as she flashed another brilliant smile at Apollo and Lawrence.  
  
"Selenity, I have a gift for little Serenity as well," Setsuna transferred baby Serenity to Apollo's awaiting arms. Setsuna closed her right palm and suddenly a long staff appeared with a glowing garnet orb at its pinnacle. Setsuna tapped the orb against her closed left palm. As she opened her left hand, a silver glow enveloped the room. Selenity stifled a gasp as she started glowing as well.   
  
"Do you mean…" Selenity started and closed her rose lips tightly. With his free arm, Apollo enveloped his now trembling wife.  
  
"The Silver Imperium Crystal…" Apollo whispered as more light appeared in the tiny tower.  
  
"Why has it been awakened?" Lawrence asked fearfully, holding his wife by her shoulders as they all stared in amazement at the beautiful rose shaped crystal that was now floating above Setsuna's palm-- illuminating golden crescent moon birthmarks on the foreheads of Selenity and Serenity. The triangle of light grew stronger as little Serenity giggled at its warmth.   
  
"Your Princess has called for it," Setsuna answered both of Lawrence's questions. A pregnant pause hung in the air before the severity of the answer fell upon the ears of the crowd.  
  
"Do you mean to say…that this little girl…my little girl, is the Savior of our Kingdom?" Apollo slowly wondered out loud. He shook his golden hair and looked at Selenity, hoping she would be able to shed some understanding on the matter.  
  
"Could the daughter of the sun and moon be anything less?" Setsuna teased. Suddenly, another, slightly darker light invaded the room. Setsuna fully smiled, allowing her pleasure to be fully seen on her exotically, beautiful face.  
  
"Setsuna…"Gaia's voice cut through the air with its worry. She carefully stood now, hair reaching her knees, cobalt eyes full of worry at her glowing baby boy. Lawrence muttered a quick prayer. Selenity's lilac eyes became large orbs as she quickly came to the side of her oldest friend. With Selenity's support, Gaia took faltering steps forward to Setsuna.  
  
"It is as I have seen," was Setsuna's only reply to Gaia's concern.  
  
"Seen?" Apollo found his tongue, "Setsuna, what has thee seen?" his words slipping into ancient languages as he probed Setsuna for answers. She merely held up her staff and whispered in the same ancient tongue.  
  
"Reveal," a horribly heavy command as Setsuna brought the staff down. Lawrence felt himself being held back by Apollo's strong hands.   
  
The golden glow became stronger and even more piercing as Setsuna commanded it, over and over again, to reveal itself. With a tremendous burst, a golden rose appeared from within sleeping Endymion's still body. The rose flew by and began circling itself around its silver counterpart. The two roses began an intricate dance that made the tower sparkle with starbursts. Power was flowing through the very particles of air. Faster and faster the roses went, the chaos of it all was spellbinding. The four parents could do nothing but watch the mythical crystals twirl around one and other. Serenity's laughter only increased as the dance became faster and finally, when Selenity felt she could no longer take the power and Gaia became more faint with dizziness; the crystals stopped midair and without warning crashed into each other. The deafening sound of shattering crystal hung in the air. Selenity felt her heart stop as Serenity's laughter abruptly ceased. And with even less warning, a blinding roar of twinkling light erupted across the little room. Even Apollo was forced to shield his eyes from the glory that had just shown itself. A larger rose crystal now hung gracefully in the air. With golden leaves that sparkled with silver and a silver base, the new crystal spun gracefully for everyone.  
  
Selenity's tension was released as a soft coo was heard from Serenity and a cough heard from the no longer sleeping Endymion. Endymion arose from Gaia's arms and pushed his way down. The child was remarkably stubborn for a boy of three. He walked clear past Setsuna and stopped for only a second to gaze upon the crystal that hung like a magnificent chandelier above his head. He took his little steps like a soldier in training until he reached Apollo. His chubby little hand tugged on Apollo's red tunic. Apollo gazed with wonder at the little boy.  
  
"I wanna see," he demanded in his utterly adorable childish tone. Lawrence smiled and bent over to pick up the child. Endymion brushed his father's hands away.  
  
"No, not with YOUR help," he pulled harder on Apollo, "come down HERE," Selenity shared a chuckle with Gaia. Endymion was a very pampered little boy, the apple of his parent's eyes. He had been the first after a series of miscarriages and his birth had been celebrated with as much pomp and circumstance as Serenity's. Apollo stole a glance at Setsuna who nodded. Apollo gently crouched down to Endymion's eye level.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Apollo asked. Endymion gave a Apollo a silly look.  
  
"Serenity," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.  
  
The adults shared a look as Endymion stood on tiptoe and peeled back the pink covering that hid the little girls face.  
  
A chubby, pink-faced girl giggled back at Endymion. Her azure eyes were bright and alert and already her blonde hair was tied up in little pigtails. Her knotted little hands reached for the new face in front of her.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering when you would come," Endymion started in awfully full sentences for a three year old, "I missed you, but don't worry, nothing will tear us apart," A shocked silence hung in the air as Endymion leaned over and kissed the baby girl on her forehead, "I'll always protect you,". Endymion turned around and looked up at all the concerned adults, "What you staring at?" he accused as he ran to hide within the folds of his mother's skirts. He was not one for much attention.   
  
A short giggle inappropriately was heard. Four sets of eyes disapprovingly stared at Setsuna who quickly cleared her throat.  
  
"I would not be so shocked, milady and lords," Setsuna began as she reached out a hand to the shy Endymion, "Thy children are rather exceptional and I would not be surprised if they only continued to amaze you," Endymion timidly glanced out from the shelter of Gaia's skirts, "Abracadra, abracadra, POOF!" Setsuna chanted and a tiny toy sword appeared in her hand. Endymion less scared of the gift than Setsuna, lunged forward and grabbed his new battle toy. Setsuna briefly smiled before turning back to her audience. "I hope I have not troubled you too much," she stared primarily at Selenity who had remained rather silent.   
  
Selenity took one of Setsuna's hands into her own, "No, old friends are always welcome and never a bother," she smiled. A tan hand appeared on top of the pale hand.  
  
"Even if they do speak in riddles and tend to confuse us terribly," Apollo teased grinning. The faintest tinge of a blush appeared on the cheeks of Setsuna. Selenity gave Apollo a rather reproachful look.   
  
"Dear, you are always welcome," Gaia kindly added.  
  
"I do rather enjoy these visits," Lawrence thoughtfully smiled. Setsuna nodded and turned her attention to the seemingly forgotten Crystal Rose.  
  
"Thy children have combined to form the legendary Quisez," an inaudible gasp was felt in the room, "No greater power exists than the crystal we see before us; and only two people will be able to handle the Quisez. If the Quisez should fall into the wrong hands, the world as we know it will end. Already forces are gathering, ready to strike down anyone who opposes them in their quest for the crystal. We all felt the immense power radiating from its formation. Others have also felt the power radiating; and even deadlier creatures have been awakened by the thirst for power. Fearful times are ahead of us, and I can only offer the little knowledge I can share. Do NOT allow the crystal to combine until the children are mature enough to handle the power that is their birthright. I can separate the crystals back into their original states, but it is thy duty as the parents and guardians of the crystal to assure that the children are trained from day one to control their powers. I would almost recommend a binding spell on their powers until they are old enough to understand the responsibility. Thee will know when the time is right to explain to thy children the enormity of their power and what their destiny is," Setsuna paused and motherly brushed hair off Serenity's face, "Have no fear, dear friends and fellow guardians. Nothing shall harm these children until they are capable of handling for themselves. Our opposing forces will need time to develop any sort of army to attack. We have a greater advantage on the evil and Sir Lawrence will no doubt be able to train the army from day one. I suggest one more thing, let the children have as normal a childhood as possible," Setsuna stopped again, lest she reveal more emotion and information than she should, "If I am needed, I will come. Blessed be, dear children," and with those words, Setsuna allowed her staff to touch the crystal and the two singular crystals were once again there. She waved her staff above her head and the crystals shrunk and shrunk till they were hardly the size of pendants. A final wave of her wand distributed the crystals on the necks of their proper owners.   
  
Endymion paused for a moment in his imaginary sword fight to finger the tiny golden rose around his neck. A look of wisdom and understanding passed over the three-year-old's face. His eyes locked with Setsuna's and the briefest glance of understanding passed between the two of them.  
  
"Farewell," she whispered as a wind once again entered the room. With a murmur, she was once again gone. The fire slowly began to die as the wind settled. Lawrence went to the single window in the tower and shut it tightly, wrapping the coarse rope around its binding before placing a heavier metal closing on it. Gaia walked over to the dying embers and waved her hand over the dim red glow. From her palm, water gently flowed, allowing the fire to escape in the form of angry, hissing steam. The tendrils of steam stretched for the hand that had extinguished them.   
  
"Endy, come darling," Gaia gestured for Endymion to follow her. Endymion ran after her. As those two disappeared down the long, curvy stair that led from the castle to the tower, Lawrence turned to look at Apollo and Selenity. Apollo nodded at Lawrence, dismissing his childhood best friend. Selenity gazed at his receding figure and her heart pained. With all the trouble of Gaia's health, and failed pregnancies, Lawrence still found the faith and heart to worry about his best friend.   
  
Apollo faintly smiled as he watched Lawrence walk away. A gurgling from baby Serenity brought both parents back to the present time. Apollo's heart melted as he watched Selenity cradle their daughter and blow raspberries at the child much to the delight of the little girl. Pink little fists grabbed for the towering figures above her and Apollo let the girl grab a finger.   
  
"She's a strong girl," Apollo commented laughingly. Selenity laughed—a peal of ringing bells.   
  
"Yes, my baby girl, my Serenity," Selenity murmured into the blonde down that covered the girl's head.  
  
"Tis time for both of my girls to rest," Apollo kissed Serenity's cheek.  
  
"Are you coming, dear?" Selenity asked as Apollo fastened a light cloak around Selenity.  
  
"By and by, I have a tryst to keep first," Apollo grinned as he escorted his wife and daughter to the door leading to the stairway.   
  
Selenity gave a strong look to Apollo, but his shining smile did not allow her to say anything more.  
  
"And I have mine to keep," she softly responded as she descended the stone staircase. As she walked down, torches mysteriously put themselves out behind her receding figure. The Queen walked on quietly, seeming to float above the ground. She exited the Tower and walked away from the main grounds of the castle. The guards smiled as she passed. Everyone who had met her loved Queen Selenity—all respected the beautiful woman who radiated power and seemed to be more goddess than woman. In fact, she was rumored to be descended from the Goddess Selene. Selenity did nothing to confirm or deny these rumors. The Gods were best left to their own accord and no one felt the need to challenge the Queen's namesake. All the townsfolk worshipped these gods, and while the Gods had never shown angry wrath—nobody desired to be the first to experience the heavenly anger.   
  
Selenity walked into the Royal Gardens until she reached the Labyrinth. The moonlight illuminated the tall green hedges and the sweet, heavenly smell of jasmine permeated the air. She paused to inhale the perfume of the flowers. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself at the center of the Labyrinth. Suddenly, she felt the coolness of the Mirror and the soft sand underneath her feet. Removing her silk slippers, Selenity walked across the cold grass towards a giant round rock that seemed to bubble out of the center of the Mirror. The rock was formed so that the Mirror made a crescent moon around the smooth dome. The moonlight always seemed brighter on water, and the closer Selenity walked to the center of the crescent, the more intense the moonbeams became. Serenity became unusually quiet as Selenity stepped into the moonbeams and held Serenity above her face.  
  
"Great Mother Selene," Selenity began in an authoritative tone, "As my mother before me, and her mother before her, and back to the times when woman first brought children to the universe, I beseech thy audience," the moon glittered in response and Selenity felt a warm, gently presence wrap around her and Serenity, "I present the new heir to the line of Selene: Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity,"   
  
A glittering figure shimmered into existence. She wore her long silver hair in two buns that allowed long streamers to fall from them. A form fitting white dressed hugged her slender figure and at the center of the bodice was a lavender bow.  
  
"My dear daughter," the woman lifted her arms invitingly.  
  
Selenity bowed her head, "Mother Selene, thank you for coming,"  
  
The Goddess smiled, "Tis not every blue moon is such a child born," she kissed Selenity's bowed head.  
  
Selenity returned the smile and placed the pink bundle of Serenity into Selene's arms.  
  
"My, my, Selenity, thy daughter is remarkably beautiful," the Goddess of the Moon commented cooing to the baby girl in a different language.  
  
"Thank you, thy blessing has been gift enough," Selenity graciously acknowledged.  
  
"I have yet to give it, daughter," Selene's eyes met the matching violet eyes of Selenity.  
  
Selenity flushed pink in embarrassment, "Forgive me,"   
  
"Nonsense!!" Selene laughed, "You are quite observant, however. My blessing to Serenity is the Silver Imperium Crystal. She is a child of the moon and the sun. I remember thy wedding—the universe itself rejoiced. And now, the child of this union shall finally bring peace to the universe," Selene kissed Serenity's forehead, "another beautiful daughter to continue the line of Selene," Selene handed the giggling baby back to Selenity, "Heed Pluto's warnings dear child; watch and guard my most precious possession, Serenity," Selene's last words were mere whispers of the wind as she shimmered back into the moonlight.   
  
Selenity held one hand up in farewell and caught her reflection in the moonlight. She giggled to herself as she saw her own crescent moon birthmark shine out from the middle of her forehead. Looking at Serenity, she saw the same birthmark being illuminated. Selenity pressed her palm to her forehead and then to little Serenity's—causing both moons to disappear.   
  
"Bedtime little one, you have had quite an exciting night," Selenity whispered as she walked away from the sacred Mirror and back to the palace.   
  
"Is it safe for a young woman with a child to walk unprotected at this hour of the night?" A deep voice asked out of the darkness.  
  
"Only the cowardly use the shadow of night to attack the unknowing," Selenity responded without the slightest hesitation.  
  
"The Queen shows no fear," the same voice responded.  
  
"I have nothing to fear," she answered calmly.  
  
"Not even for thy child? A mighty Queen can protect herself; but can an innocent babe perform the same magic?" the voice threatened, still refusing to reveal itself.  
  
"My daughter is none of thy concern." Selenity bitingly remarked.  
  
The creature laughed sinisterly, "Mind if I test your belief?"   
  
Selenity stiffened and before she could react, flashes of silver appeared and the deep, glutting sound of a severed head was heard. A hand touched her shoulder and she swallowed a scream.  
  
"Milady," Lawrence bowed as Selenity closed her eyes, allowing a sigh of relief to escape.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, steadying the quivers in her voice that would have given her fear away.  
  
"My tryst, darling wife," Apollo appeared from the shadows without his usual smile, "If I had known you would not be going to bed, I would have warned you,"  
  
"I am not sure I understand," Selenity stared at her husband, feeling fearful.  
  
"Setsuna warned of creatures; I wanted an immediate defense. We can never be too careful—especially now," Apollo gestured to the guards surrounding him and Lawrence. His usually carefree demeanor was taken over by the protective king, husband, and lately, father. Apollo threw his shoulders back, his crimson cape billowing around him. He took a quick survey of the immediate area. Selenity stared at her royal husband. She could never get over the shock of seeing him go from carefree lover to authoritative ruler. He caught that look on her face.  
  
"Sele, don't give me that look," he sighed, relaxing his soldier posture. He crossed the distance separating them in a single stride and embraced his wife and daughter.   
  
Feeling his warmth always gave Selenity that extra bit of security she needed. Selenity lifted her head to meet his shining, golden-brown eyes. He grinned reassuringly and leaned in to capture her waiting mouth. A simple, sweet kiss passed between the monarchs. The soldiers politely ignored the show of emotion from their rulers and patiently awaited orders from Sir Lawrence.  
  
As the young couple pulled apart, Lawrence stepped up to their inner circle, "Milady, with all due respect, I think that for the time being—until we have a tighter control around the perimeter, that thee should inform us of thy traveling,"   
  
Selenity thoughtfully bit her lip, worried that evil creatures could invade the magical Labyrinth, her sanctuary.  
  
"Nothing can harm it Selenity," Apollo gently added.  
  
Selenity nodded in affirmation to both Lawrence and Apollo. She suddenly realized that Serenity had been quiet this entire time—a quick glance downward revealed a happily sleeping baby. Nothing seemed to disturb the sleep of this child Selenity mused.   
  
"So it has begun," Selenity murmured out loud. Apollo and Lawrence turned sharply to her, "I pray that peace may endure long enough," She stared at the moon and the stars, remembering both Setsuna's and Selene's words.  
  
"Have no fear, dear sister," Lawrence simply responded, "Men, thy orders are clear," with that the small group of soldiers filed out. Apollo and Lawrence shared a brief hug before Lawrence followed the men.  
  
Under the bright stars, the moon hung unusually low as if it was watching over the kingdom. Apollo noted the low moon as he put an arm protectively around his wife. The night's protection shall be her's; the day shall be his time. The couple walked in a pleasant silence towards their quarters.   
  
***  
  
Lawrence quietly entered his house and sighed as he quietly took the steps upstairs to his quarters. As secretly as he could manage, he slipped into the bedroom chambers. He stifled a surprise as he saw a figure warmly wrapped in a rocking chair. Her translucent skin seemed to reflect the dancing fire.  
  
"Gaia," he whispered almost worshipingly as he walked over to his wife. She did not stir but watched the fire. He kneeled before her and put his head in her lap. Wordlessly she wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him tightly. They sat like that in silence. It wasn't until the early rays of dawn that Lawrence awoke to find himself in bed with Gaia and little Endymion sleeping between them. He sat up in bed and watched his sleeping family. Endymion slept peacefully curled up with a stuffed bear and two tan little fists clinging to it. Lawrence more carefully watched Gaia breathe in and out. As he did every morning, he thanked the Gods for another day with his wife and prayed for her health to improve. Nearby, another awake figure made the same wish; and unknowingly, two rulers and their friends all wished for the same ideal: that peace shall prevail long enough to allow their dearest children to grow up and save everyone.  
  
***  
  
In another kingdom……………….  
  
  
  
A piercing wail was heard, followed by another in the dark obstinate castle. A Page ran breathlessly into the dark throne room.  
  
"Your majesty!!" the Page yelled breathlessly, "The Queen!! She has given birth to twins!!"  
  
"Preciesly," a dark man stoically responded. The Page looked confused and continued,  
  
"A boy and a girl, your Highness; the boy's name is set to be Demando and the princess is Beryl," the Page informed.  
  
"Excellent," the dark man almost bitterly stated.  
  
Without warning, a horrible screech of a scream was heard throughout the kingdom—shaking the very foundation of the castle. The Page grasped the sides of the stone entryway and through the dim light saw a tall imposing figure walk towards him.  
  
"She's dead!!!" a nursemaid screamed, "the Queen is DEAD!!!!"   
  
"Perfect," the man handed a glass of bloody wine to the page, "Cheers,"  
  
The Page looked at the glass as if it were poison and immediately ran out of the room. The man laughed at the poor boy.  
  
"Fool,"  
  
"Surely a congratulations is in order, Lord Pharaoh," a deep voice echoed from the throne room behind him.  
  
"Wiseman," Lord Pharaoh smirked before turning around to greet the hooded mystic who sat lotus-style in mid air.  
  
Wiseman chuckled, "Well, it seems with the death of Queen Metallica, step one of our plan has been intiated,"  
  
"Yes, so it has," the Lord grinned menacingly as he settled himself back in his throne, throwing the wine back in one motion.  
  
"And the children sire? What shall become of the children?" Wiseman sarcastically wondered as his hands, so white they almost glimmered, passed over his crystal orb.  
  
"Train them," Lord Pharaoh lifted a long scepter that had been on the Queen's chair, "Train them well,"  
  
"Long lives the King," Wiseman bowed his head and glimmered out of existence, back to the shadows that were his dwelling. 


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: Anu *aaeris17* Rating: PG  
  
***********Chapter One**********  
******** ******** Six years later..  
"Nahahahaha, you can't get me!" I laughed, climbing up a large tree. Endy smirked, "Hahahaha, you can't catch me," I taunted even further-hoping to provoke Endy into chasing me up the tree. Frustrated at his continuous smirk and lack of action, I climbed onto the outer limbs of the tree, making myself an easy target. Endy just leaned against the trunk of the tree and yawned. I scowled and carefully hung myself by my knees from the tree branch. "Look at me!! Right here!!" I called waving my left arm and brandishing my sword in my right.  
"Look over there, Sere," Endy pointed to something near my right knee.  
"What?" I whipped my head to the side and got a mouthful of blonde hair. Blast mother for never letting me cut my hair. Sadly, as I swung to the right, I heard a vicious SNAP. "There's nothing ther-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as the branch supporting my legs snapped in half and I began plummeting to the ground. THUD. Somehow I managed to escape a head on collision with the Earth and landed quite un-lady like on my bottom. Suppressing the hot tears that pricked my eyes, I stared rather blindly at Endy, tendering rubbing my backside.  
Endy started laughing as he walked over to me, "Need some help?" He mockingly held out his unarmed hand. Anger boiled within me.  
"I'll give YOU some help!!" I replied and jumped right into his unsuspecting body. The shock caused us to fall backwards. Clouds of dirt pillowed around us.  
"Brat!" Endy yelled and pushed my shoulders, trying to shove me off his chest.  
"Jerk!!" I managed to say before Endy flipped me over his head and onto my back. Fists came flying at me and I covered my face with my elbows as I tried to roll over.  
"Sissy!" Endy breathlessly shot back before I rolled us onto his back. Now it was my turn to pummel the daylights out of him.  
"Ow!!" I cried as he landed a fist on my right eye. Suddenly large hands clamped upon my shoulders lifting me off Endy, "No!! Leggo!! Let me at him!!" I screamed and with one swift kick out of my good eye, I managed to leave Endy screaming bloody murder as my shoe connected with his nose. And then, Endy wasn't on the ground. I blindly looked around for something to hit. The large hands lifted me higher and I just kept screaming: legs flinging in every direction. The hands switched to securely clasp my arms to my side and started shaking me.  
"Hast thou had enough, Serenity?" a familiar voice harshly asked. I shook my head and kept yelling. Abruptly, my world turned upside down as my captor started swinging me side to side.  
"Okay!! Okay!! I'll stop!!" I yelled at Lawrence who immediately brought me right side up. I felt woozy and soon my spinning world settled upon my father holding Endy just as Endy's father was holding me. Endy muttered rude words under his breath and I just stuck my tongue out at him- provoking him to lunge out at me.  
"Whoa!! Whoa!! That will be enough for today," Papa laughed heartily as he held Endy back.  
"Nahahaha, " I taunted again, "You can't hurt me!!"  
"Hah!! Gimme the chance, Sere, and I will prove that you are just a sissy girl!!" Endy laughed.  
"Sissy girl!! I am no girl and YOU are no knight!!" I cried back before Lawrence put his hand over my mouth. Past experience had taught me not to bite it.  
"That will be more than enough, Serenity, and that goes for you too, Endymion," Lawrence chastised quietly.  
"CHILDREN!!" An all too familiar voice came upon us. Endy and I both cringed as we saw Luna, our nanny, rush towards us. Luna looked far too young to be our nanny, yet that woman had proved on many occasions that she was more than capable of not only being our nanny but our mothers' best friend. Luna's slim form made an imposing shadow as she ignored the dirt and mud covering her golden slippers and covering the hem of her simple yellow dress. Luna's dark curly hair had been piled in two buns on top of her head, but was quickly escaping the knots-making it quite clear she had run from wherever she was originally. Her beauty was astonishing and fearsome at the same time. Her lips were in a thin frown and the perfect summer day was quickly hurtling to a chance of thunder storms. I physically cowered as I awaited the boom and the yelling that was waiting for us.  
Luna just shook her head and sighed, "I do not know what I am to do with you two!! Simply punishing you seem to do no good as you two just make fun of your punishment and are right back to fighting almost immediately," Luna threw her hands up in the air, "I could swear out of my frustration!" She blew her hair out of her face and knelt down to my eye level, "That's a rather nasty eye, Sere," Luna noted in a more pleasant tone and she brushed my dirty hair out of my eyes, "Endy, that nose needs to be looked at," she glanced over at Endy, blood dripping onto his white tunic. Endy glared at me and nodded curtly. I glanced at my father suspiciously-usually such behavior ended in some menial chore.I didn't trust this for a moment.  
"Well, Luna, what shall we do with them?" Father asked teasingly. Luna threw up her hands in the air, "Take them to their mothers, I am sure the Ladies would love to see the present state of their darling children," Luna winked at Father and Lawrence.  
I could feel my eyes get bigger at the mention of my mother. Normally Luna, Papa, Lawrence, even Artemis handled our punishments. My mother had yet to ever punish me harshly. My legs began to tremble as Lawrence swung me piggy-back over his shoulders.  
"Rather squirmy, eh Sere?" Lawrence observed as we began the trek from the Knight Training Grounds. I shook my head.  
"Nuh uh" I lied.  
"Come now Sere, I highly doubt thy mother will do anything worse than Luna," Lawrence teased.  
"I don't know about that," I quietly mumbled as we entered the Royal Gardens. In silence we walked past the Labyrinth and came upon the marble steps that would lead us to the verandah that overlooked the Crescent Mirror, by far my favorite place in the entire Palace. I could hear my mother's melodious laughter before I saw her. My heart fell into my stomach; she obviously hadn't seen Papa and Endy yet. I hid myself behind Lawrence's broad shoulders as he walked to Mother and Lady Gaia.  
"Why, Lawrence, this is a surprise!" Mama giggled.  
"Yes dear, to what do we owe the honor?" Lady Gaia slowly asked teasingly.  
"I think I might have found something that belonged to thee, milady," he pried me off his back and settled me upon my trembling feet, "a bit banged and dirty, but beneath it all, there is a little princess," Lawrence bowed and went to sit by his wife. I stared at my tanned, dirty hands. I felt my mother's shadow loom over me.  
"Sere, darling," Mama quietly knelt down to my height. I could see her pastel pink gown swim around her as she crouched, "Honey, will thee not even look upon me?" she sweetly put a cool hand under my chin and lifted my face up. I bit my lip hard, trying my very best not to cry. Through my eyelashes I saw my beautiful mother's smiling face-not one sign of disappointment or disapproval. Sniffing I lunged myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck. She hugged me back, not even caring about the dirt that would come onto her lovely gown.  
"I'm sorry, Mama," I cried into her lavender hair. She shushed me and ran her hands over my back and through my mused hair.  
"Fret not darling; I do not plan on invoking any punishment," she pulled me away from her and looked at me from head to toe, "aren't we the pretty picture?" she teased lovingly taking in my dirty waist length blonde hair and tattered pants and shirt. We were such a contrast. Mama laughed again and swooped me up and kissed my cheeks and forehead.tickling me all the while. My laughs started as small giggles before erupting into all out hysteria.  
"All, I see that a punishment has been dealt out accordingly," my father's hands joined in the tickling.  
"Sere, I think you would be happy to know that we-"Mama raised her hand gracefully to indicate all the adults present, "have decided that punishing you and Endy is no longer acceptable,"  
My spirits lifted. Finally!! No more stupid, dumb chores!! No more helping the maids with the laundry, or cleaning, or grooming the horses, or anything!! I grinned and looked over at Endy who was holding an ice pack to the bridge of his nose while Lady Gaia fussed over his messy, raven hair. She looked paler than ever as one hand clutched the tan shawl around her shoulders. Endy did not look happy though. I felt like jumping for joy. Endy caught my eye and shook his head in disagreement. I cocked my head, wondering what made him so suspicious.  
"Instead," Papa began as he lowered me to the ground, "we have decided that you two have far too much energy and it can be put to better use,"  
This was not good.I could tell immediately that I would rather be punished than do whatever it was they had cooked up.  
"Do not give us that look, Sere," Mama looked slightly crestfallen.  
I stuck my chin out and stood tall, crossing my arms.  
"Sere, Endy, tis high time the two of you started focusing your energy towards better means," Lawrence interceded.  
"Meaning what, Father?" Endy asked, removing his ice pack from his face.  
"Schooling.Training.." Another voice added itself to the group. I turned to see Artemis, Lawrence's First in Command. Not too far behind was Luna, I should have known. Artemis stood tall and his white hair hung freely across his shoulders. He was rather handsome; if he wasn't so lovesick about Luna. His crush on her made me question his sanity.  
"Training? Whatever for?" I scowled.  
"Schooling?" Endymion looked almost eager. I shot a dirty look at him-why would he want to ENCOURAGE them?  
"Yes darlings, both of you are far older than most children who have started schooling," Lady Gaia added gently, "Tis not right for future rulers to not be learned,"  
"Young Knights and Princesses ought to be both trained and educated in all aspects of life," Artemis added, grinning.  
I felt myself shaking my head, "No, you cannot make me do this!" I stamped my foot in protest, "Why do I need to LEARN anything? I am a PRINCESS!" I crossed my arms stubbornly and stuck my nose in the air.  
"Princess?" Endy snorted.  
"Why you little!" I started to run after him but Artemis picked me up by my flinging arms. A horribly stern face gazed back at me and I settled down. Artemis's punishments usually involved far too much physical exertions. I cringe remembering Luna letting him punish Endy and I by washing all the knights clothing for a week. Talk about a horrible waste of time. Artemis smiled at my lack of resistance and set me down again.  
"Tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp," Luna chirped. I threw a forlorn look at Mother who just smiled quietly. I pursed my lips.  
"This better be fun." I mumbled quietly and pouted my way into the Palace.  
Selenity felt herself sigh unwillingly. Serenity's blonde head bounced off in an angry pout. She wanted to follow her but saw Apollo already on her tail.  
"Sele, she will come around to the idea of schooling," a sweet voice interrupted her solitude.  
Selenity turned to see Gaia smiling gently, "I know. I just dreadfully hate it when she thinks we are all against her,"  
Gaia tittered a simple laugh, "She is hardly six, my dear. At her age, everyone is against her," Gaia turned to nine year old Endymion, "Though I DO believe someone could play a little nicer with the child," she scolded jokingly.  
Endymion shrugged, his linen shirt a perfect bloody mess, "She can handle it," was the boy's only answer.  
Selenity smiled upon his reply. No, Endy would never do Sere any harm. He made his vow at the young age of three, "Endy, please go change your shirt. Heavens know how the damage done to it will be repaired this time," she shooed the boy away.  
Gaia laughed as Endy walked into the Palace. She nodded her dark head at Lawrence who followed him-to check the boy bathed and donned new clothing.  
"Sele, I must speak to you," Gaia turned her small form to face Selenity, "I can feel my days being numbered," she rose a hand from her tan shawl and touched a rose on the tea table. The rose blossomed immediately into full bloom, and then, without any outside help, it died. Selenity gasped and picked up the dry petals of the rose.  
"Gaia.there must be something we can do," Selenity felt the petals crumble under her touch. Gaia took a deep breath and nodded, "Well, tell me!!" Selenity pushed.  
Gaia carefully removed a pouch from the inner folds of her rose colored gown. Selenity immediately recognized it as the gift Setsuna had given her all those years ago.  
"I am of the Earth; so shall I return to it," Gaia dropped the pouch in Selenity's palm. Selenity opened it to see little rose colored crystals the size of seeds inside it. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Gaia put her hand on top of Selenity's.  
"Gaia," Selenity struggled to hold back tears. She would NOT lose her best friend after all they had done to keep her alive.  
"I am not going to be gone, Sele, not for some time," she added as a side note. She was at a loss to explain to her childhood best friend who she really was, "I need to be at peace and be less of a shell of my former self," she carefully tried to explain, squeezing Selenity's hand. Selenity nodded to show her supposed understanding. Her vision became more blurry with each passing second as she realized what Gaia was saying.  
"Why now?" Selenity managed to whisper. The eternal question, why. The very existence of that word questioned all happiness.  
"So I can be here when it really matters!" Gaia shook with the force behind her statement, "Don't you see that if what Setsuna says is true that all our happiness could very soon be over anyways? I will not see our world, our children, end and everything we have worked so hard to maintain, crumble like this rose,"  
Selenity swallowed her tears and nodded, feeling stronger. Gaia was right. These were to be the last few years of happiness before even more, deadlier forces came into power.  
Someone gruffly cleared his throat. Selenity shook herself mentally and turned to greet the servant. An elderly gentleman with closely cropped gray hair held out a silver tray out to Selenity.  
"A messenger just brought this, Milady," he smiled and bowed. Selenity bowed her head at him and lifted the dark, stiff letter on the tray. With yet another bow, the servant walked away.  
Selenity frowned as she read the heavy silver writing on the front of the letter. With a small letter opener the servant had left behind, Selenity carefully cut the seal of the letter. She unfolded the heavy letter and gasped slightly.  
"Sele.could that be?" Gaia asked as she picked up the torn, blood red seal.  
"It appears that the late Queen of the Wraith Kingdom, the last of the Seven Shadow kingdoms, passed away several years ago, leaving behind twins," Selenity murmured as she continued reading the letter, "the newly ordained King of the Wraith Kingdom, nee, Lord Pharaoh, has a new bride," Selenity stopped abruptly and allowed the letter to slip between her fingers. Gaia, stunned, picked up the letter and read,  
"Her Royal Highness, Princess Nehelenia," Gaia stated and sharply turned to see Selenity's face turn more pale than usual.  
Selenity collected herself enough to take the letter back and finish, "The King and Queen respectfully request the presences of the Queen's half- sister and her husband, the great King Apollo, of the Luster Kingdoms, to join them for a family reception. Sincerely Yours, Their Royal Majesties, King Pharaoh and Queen Nehelenia of the Wraith Kingdom," Selenity placed the invitation on the table.  
"Sele, what are you going to do?" Gaia asked incredulously, all previous talk of death forgotten.  
"She is family.Apollo and I must go," Selenity folded her hands in her lap.  
"Let's run it by Lawrence and Apollo first," Gaia ended all discussion. Selenity gazed at her friend. What would she do without this woman in her life?  
  
In Serenity's room..  
"Come now child, open this door," Papa patiently called from the opposite side.  
"Not until you say that I don't hafta go to school," I called back, my voice muffled from the pillows.  
"Sere, we've had this discussion. You are going to be schooled and that is the end of that," Papa pointedly stated.  
I sighed and went and unlocked the door. Papa stood there, leaning against the door frame. I gave him an angry look and turning my back, walked back to my bed.  
"Not so fast, missy, I think we ought to have a little talk about your behavior earlier today," Papa playfully yanked my ponytail. Turning, I followed him to my tea set. He carefully sat down in one of the doll chairs and motioned for me to join him. I sat down and he poured me a cup of tea.  
"I'm sorry," I muttered, accepting the pink and white tea cup from him.  
"Serenity, it's not a question of an apology for your behavior. The reason I want to speak to is you to help you understand what your role as a Princess means,"  
I scowled and sipped my imaginary tea.  
"Being a Princess will not always be fun and games. As you grow up, you will have responsibilities," he paused and saw the confused look upon my face, "People will depend on you to help them as you depend on Mama and me to help you. By sending you to school we want you to get smart enough to run the kingdom by yourself, without Mama and Papa. The school is the first step in being a proper Princess-a real lady," he teased, "and now my dearest, a bath for thee are quite dirty!!" He struggled to get up and found himself stuck securely in the doll chair.  
I burst out laughing and stood up.  
"Sere, it seems I find myself stuck. Be a doll and fetch someone, please?" His golden eyes twinkled in merriment at his predicament. I laughed some more and danced around him making faces, "Oh hohoho, that's the game we want to play? Come here you!!" Papa's arms were quite free to pick me up and start tickling and teasing me. We laughed loudly together and it echoed throughout the palace.  
  
On the Verandah.  
Selenity heard the laughter of Apollo and Serenity echo all the way out to the gardens. She smiled and momentarily forgot about the invitation from her estranged half-sister.  
"Sele, earth to moon!!" Gaia teased and brought Selenity's attention back to the real world.  
"I was just thinking.what a beautiful world we do live in," Selenity murmured as she folded up the Wraith invitation.  
"Indeed, yes indeed," Gaia murmured just as quietly. The High Ladies of the Palace Court mutually gathered their things and walked into the Palace-leaving all thoughts of death in the Gardens outside.  
  
* * * The Wraith Kingdom  
Corks from ancient champagne bottles crisscrossed the air as cheers of "Long Live the King!! Long live the Queen!!" chanted across the kingdom. Lord Pharaoh, King upon his late wife's death gazed happily upon his chanting kingdom. The Dark Lord nuzzled the skin against his fair Queen's neck.  
"My dear, would you like to step away from this?" he whispered into her pointed ears.  
The new Queen turned her dark violet eyes to him and smiled, revealing two glistening fangs, "Of course," she hissed.  
Pharaoh led his queen into the Castle, leaving the peasants to rejoice over the little celebration their hellish lives.  
"My liege, my lady," a servant entered the throne room and fell to one knee, "I have just returned from delivering thy invitation to their Majesties of the Luster Kingdom,"  
"Was a reply sent?" Nehelenia interrupted the man as she impatiently twirled strands of her wavy dark hair around her long fingers.  
"No my lady, there is no reply," the man cautiously answered. Nehelenia looked up abruptly from her hair play.  
"That will do," Pharaoh dismissed the servant lest Nehelenia get her claws into him.  
Nehelenia silently shook with anger and turned a deadly face to the king. Her tri- golden upside down crescent birthmarks flared savagely.  
"No reply?!" She whispered.  
"Now, you cannot expect her to reply immediately," the King absentmindly accepted the glass of brandy from a maid, "You have not always had the most honest intentions towards your sister,"  
"Half!! Half dear sir and do not forget that!" She bitterly snapped. "She robbed me of my birthright.couldn't even share with her only sibling!!"  
The King finished the brandy and came up behind his Queen, "Nele, do not fear," he kissed her white shoulders, "If your sister does not willingly give you your birthright, then we have forces plenty to take it for you,"  
Nehelenia giggled, despite herself, "Yes.I would love to see perfect Selenity groveling for my mercy,"  
"Not only Selenity dearest, but the little brat who stole your way to the crown," Pharaoh whispered into her elf-like ears.  
"Yes.the Princess," she smirked, "I will take care of her too,"  
"All in good time darling, all in good time," Pharaoh eased her onto her throne, "Enjoy this view for now, and meet our court," he motioned to two figures that stood silently in the showers.  
"Ahhh, the children, come closer," Nehelenia beckoned. Two stoic figures approached her, "Into the light, come now,"  
The first was a young boy, broad shouldered already, and stood with the posture of a man who knew he was a king. His white hair was parted in the middle and cut in a bowl shape around his head. He wore a silver suit and bowed.  
"Hello, stepmother," he spoke quietly, yet strongly.  
"Dearest, my son and heir, Diamond," Pharaoh proudly introduced, "and the young one behind her is our little Princess, Beryl,"  
A timid girl stepped out from the shadow of her brother, her elder by two minutes. The girl's long red hair fell in waves down her back and encircling her head was a simple black pearl band. Her eyes stared down at her emerald slippers, which matched the darker emerald of her dress. She knelt in a curtsy and smiled cautiously at Nehelenia.  
Nehenlenia's face softened, just enough for Beryl to catch her eye, "Come closer, daughter," she held her arms open and swooped in on the girl, "From now on you are MY little girl, and I will train you to rule like a Queen," she swore as she held the innocent child in her arms. Beryl nodded. For too long had she been ignored in favor of her twin, Diamond, it was finally her turn. At six, the twins were already intelligent beyond their years.only time could prove their true strength.  
"Wiseman, please take the children back to their quarters," Pharaoh called. The cloaked figure appeared suddenly and motioned with a bony hand for the children to follow. Prince Diamond bowed and turned swiftly on his heel, following Wiseman out. Beryl did not heed as quickly-she sat one moment in her new mother's lap and waited for a reason to follow Wiseman.  
"Beryl, follow your brother," Pharaoh reprimanded, a tad harshly. Beryl suddenly regained her senses and scurried out of the room, head bowed and eyes brimming.  
"Your Beryl," Nehelenia began, "I think I want to tutor her myself, darling," she stroked a finger on her obsidian throne, "only a woman can properly teach another woman,"  
"If you wish," he answered quickly, very quickly. Nehelenia heard the undertones of his rapid reply but did not acknowledge them to the great pleasure of her king.  
"Yes.I do," she smiled seductively as she leaned comfortably into her throne. Finally, after so many years of struggling, her power was starting to come into glory. She threw her head back and smiled, full of power, as the Lord Chancellor crowned the Wraith kingdom's new Queen.  
"Everything is going so well," Pharaoh grinned maliciously as he led the cheers for the Queen's appointment.  
  
* * * That Night..  
  
Selenity peered into Serenity's room and smiled as she saw the little girl sleeping peacefully. Under the giant canopy of gauze, she lay upon great fluffy pillows. Her pink comforter was pulled up to her neck and her little hands held tight to Luna, in her cat form. The debate over schooling had been settled and Sere, though not eager to start, had stopped fighting the inevitable. Plus, the promise of a REAL horse and not a pony had pacified her greatly.  
Endy required no such bribes. Gaia had already taught him a smattering of reading and writing; he was quite to proud of his knowledge and eager to learn more. What a contrasting pair the Devilish Duo made, Selenity mused. She wasn't quite sure if she approved of the nickname Artemis had granted them. The name was quickly adopted by the Palace staff. Luna, in frustration, once complained that the Devil himself spit the children out of hell. Of course she quickly apologized and asked forgiveness-but the children had been particularly bad and had pushed her patience to its limit. Moving back to present time, Selenity admired the way the few shafts of moonlight enveloped Sere, like an angel. Angel moon goddess or daylight terror, the little girl was special. She whispered a quick prayer and gently closed the door to Serenity's room.  
As she crossed the corridor to her and Apollo's wing, Selenity could not help but feel apprehensive. How was she to propose to Apollo that they go pay their congratulations to her estranged sister? Nehelenia's being a bastard, unwanted child, had been bad enough; but the addition of an evil nymph-like creature for a mother and a seduced father did not create a happy mix.  
Selenity's gentle face frowned as her eyebrows deepened into heavy thought. Nehelenia had always wanted what she saw as a "fair share" of her inheritance; and she was desperate enough to use almost any means to gain it. Even an early assassination attempt on the night of Serenity's blessing-Selenity could not trust such a sister. To make matters all the more worse, Nehelenia had gone and married the Lord Pharaoh. As Prince Consort to Queen Metallica, the Wraith Kingdom, the last of the Seven Shadow Kingdoms, he had been only been slightly disagreeable. Metallica, after trying unsuccessfully to create an uprising against the Luster kingdom, had settled peacefully into the, well, shadows. She had been young and foolish. The other six kingdoms, which had been more treacherous, were disbanded and gone. Metallica took it as a sign from God that her kingdom had been sparred. Lord Pharaoh seemed to have been greatly displeased with her decision. Selenity did not trust those two, not with one fiber of her being. She had not only a kingdom to think about, but a daughter as well. Selenity pursed her lips as she stood outside of her and Apollo's bedroom suites. Taking a deep breath, she walked in confidently. Her stance was momentarily perturbed as she saw Apollo standing on the balcony, awaiting her, with the black invitation in his hands.  
Throwing back her long, lavender hair, she marched right up to him. After all, she could convince him to go to dinner. Make the obligatory appearance that etiquette demanded of them-and perhaps even hope to turn over a new leaf in relations with her sister.  
Apollo heard her footsteps and turned to greet her. One look from him informed her that this invitation would not be a personal matter-it would be a decision of the Royal Court.  
"Sele," he started, "Lawrence informed me that this letter had come from the Wraith Kingdom. Imagine my surprise when I learned that not only had the Lord Pharaoh married, he had married that damn mixed sister of yours,"  
"Half," Selenity quietly muttered as he continued.  
"I hope you have every intention of denying our new relations the honor of congratulation," Apollo heatedly stated.  
"What would you have me do?" Selenity threw her hands in the air, "I cannot very well ignore this supposed peace offering. Family, no matter how despicable, is family,"  
Apollo crumpled the invitation in his fist, "Blood may be thicker than water; but my blood will run into the very waters of this kingdom before I attend a dinner invitation by the VERY WOMAN WHO SENT ASSASSINS TO KILL YOU AND SERENITY!!" Apollo boomed.  
Selenity stood her ground and faced her tall husband, "The attack was never proven. I do NOT trust them; but that is no excuse for us not to oblige them this one time!" She took a deep breath before continuing, "Please, for my sake, "she pleaded.  
Apollo looked deep into those long lashed lilac eyes and found himself nodding in agreement. He could never deny her anything.  
"On two conditions," he quickly stipulated, "Lawrence and Gaia not only eat with us, but I disguise Royal Knights as our horsemen and attendants. If they are offering the hand of friendship, I will not have it said that I spat at it,"  
Selenity beamed at this tiny victory. In her heart she felt apprehension to the dinner. Apollo gathered her in a tight embrace, "And two, tomorrow we will present it to the Royal Senates and let them make an official decision,"  
Selenity nodded in acquiescence, "I love you," she whispered.  
"Always and forever," he whispered back before kissing her gently in the twilight of the moon. 


	3. Chapter 2: Uncovering

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: aaeris17 Rating: PG Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for free.Anything not pertaining to Sailor Moon however my creative input is and belongs to me! Enjoy! Author's Notes: Wow!! Chapter two!! I am so excited to see the story finally being posted!! :-D I apologize for the lack of action so far-I'm still trying to set the characters and settings. I promise there will be more Sere-Endy stuff and less of Selenity and Apollo!! Anyways, thank you ALL for reviewing.sniff..it makes me so happy to know that people are actually reading my story!! Thank You:  
A special thanks goes out to my readers at FF.net!! I love you guys for always reviewing and encouraging me to continue!! Brunnetmoment25: Thank you for taking the extra time to email me even though the site doesn't let you write anonymous reviews!! Yea!! I hope you like this chapter! Silver Moonlight Maiden: Thank you! I love hearing that people are enjoying the story! Lady Tristana Rogue: Just for YOU I am trying to hurry up and post a chapter a week! ;) Crystal Jade: The compliments are making me blush! Greengrapes: *Bows* Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I hope this chapter lives up to your compliments! AND...ANOTHER SPECIAL THANKS to Andrea and George at A Sailor Moon Romance for accepting my story and fulfilling one of my dreams to be accepted to the site! Moondrop16: My FIRST ASMR critique!! I feel SUPER special!! Thank you!!  
  
**************Chapter Two***************  
************** ***************  
"Will the emergency meeting of the Luster Royal Senate please come to order?" a loud voice boomed from an elevated platform as he banged his gavel, "Scribe, please began,"  
A young man furiously started recording the words of the Lord Chancellor. The Lord Chancellor was a middle aged man, well built, and stern. He wore his shoulder length black hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes rarely twinkled and he looked rather upset at the paper lying in front of him.  
"Herby, I present to the Senate a proposition received late yesterday from the Wraith Kingdom," he began as a muttering of voices was heard at the mention of the Wraith Kingdom, "Their Royal Majesties have been invited to dine with the recently wed royal couple, King Pharaoh and his second Queen, Nehelenia,"  
An outrage of voices was heard at the mention of both names. The Lord Chancellor allowed the members of the Senate to calm down before he cleared his throat and continues, "It seems that the Wraith kingdom is proposing a new era of friendship and wants to begin by renewing old acquaintances," he slowly drew out the word acquaintances, "I now open the table for discussion,"  
Quickly, dozens of bells were heard as the members of the Senate demanded to be the first speak. The Lord scanned the small gathering of intellectual elites and nodded to the first bell he had heard, "I recognize Lord Hermes of the Mercurious Kingdom,"  
Lord Hermes was a very quiet man whose presence ought to have been overlooked were it not for the genius aura that radiated around him. All voices quieted and turned around the table to hear what the dark blue hair man had to say.  
"I am sure that I am not the first to say that an alliance with the Wraith Kingdom may not be in our best interests," he slowly began as voices murmured in agreement. "However, we cannot ignore this request. To ignore this request might as well be a declaration of war. If we do not appease them this one time, and show that we are cautiously trusting them, we might risk another Shadow war," Lord Hermes gestured another the table, "My lords and ladies, I think our best option is to see what the Wraith kingdom wants,"  
Fists pounded the mahogany table in outrage. Voices of dissent immediately drowned out Hermes. Lord Chancellor's eyes turned dark and he pounded his gavel several times, "Order!! I will have ORDER!!" he yelled several times trying to get everyone to quiet down.  
"If war is the result of safety, than war we shall have!!" A particularly fiery voice was heard above the dim. Eyes turned to see a dark haired man with violet eyes that burned with anger.  
"Count Ares, you WILL hold your tongue!!" the Lord Chancellor barked viciously at the tall man.  
Count Ares held his stance, "I will NOT do such a thing when the VERY substance of this kingdom is at stake!! To send the Royalties to such a dinner is MURDER!! I will not be part of TREASON!!"  
"DO YOU CALL THE LORD CHANCELLOR A TRAITOR?!" Another voice bellowed even louder than Count Ares.  
Eyes turned around the table to see a much larger man standing up and holding his fist out to the Count, "Mark my words Ares, if you fail to keep your temper, I will not hesitate in removing thy tongue!" The Duke of Jovian shook his fist angrily as the Duchess struggled to pull him back into his seat.  
"THERE WILL BE SILENCE!!!" A man cried from behind the congregation of Royal Senators.  
A hush fell silently over the room as Sir Lawrence and Artemis strode angrily into the room. They walked up and stood on either side of the Lord Chancellor whose anger was getting the best of him.  
"Would anyone care to listen to the facts before we accuse an innocent of treason?" Artemis coolly questioned the gathering. Not a sound could be heard in the doomed room as Lawrence quickly gathered papers together and took the Lord Chancellor's position at the podium.  
"Let us try this one more time," Lawrence joked coldly as he began his presentation.  
  
Outside the Room..  
I pressed my ear to the door and heard nothing. I scowled and turned to my first cousin, Mina. She could be my twin with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She held her ear to the open end of a glass and pressed the closed end to the door. She shook her head in agreement.  
"I cannot hear a single WORD Daddy is saying," she complained.  
"That's because Lawrence took over," I replied as we sulked by the closed door.  
"Pooh on ol' Artemis and Lawrence for having to go in and ruin all the fun!" Mina sulked and flounced her dress as she sat down.  
"I have never seen your dad that mad!!" I giggled and pulled Mina up off the floor.  
Mina laughed in response, "I know!! I would have loved to see that vein in his forehead bulge out as he screamed at Count Ares!" Mina looked at the glass in her hand, "This certainly did not work!" She examined it as if staring at it would make it tell her how to use it.  
"That's because you have to put the hollow end on the door dim bulbs," a voice sarcastically commented.  
"Endy, go away," I sneered and pulled Mina along. Mina stared as if she wanted to say something, "Mina, COME ON!!"  
"Yeah Mina.come on!!" Endy mocked me and made a face at Mina. Mina's nose twitched and a dark look came upon her face. Before I could stop her, she snatched her hand away from mine and lunged at Endy.  
"Oomph!" Endy cried as Mina tackled him and brought him to the floor with a marvelous thud followed by an ear shattering crash as the two bodies kicked a stand holding some crystal vase. I saw Endy pulling Mina's bow out of her hair and I joined in the fight-both Mina and I taking turns holding Endy down.  
  
Inside the Senatorial Room  
An ear shattering crash broke the repertoire with which the Senators had been listening to Sir Lawrence with. Thuds were heard against the walls at random places, finally a heavy thudding was heard on the door. Artemis sighed and walked down the dais to answer the knocking. Upon opening the door, a trio of battered children rolled in, screaming and yelling.  
The Lord Chancellor's face deepened an unflattering red, "Mina Aphrodite!!" He screamed at his little girl who immediately recognized that tone in his voice. Guilty, she immediately rolled off of Endy and Sere.  
"Serenity!!" Another loud voice boomed with undertones that meant business. I loosened my grip on Endy for one second and was rewarded with a clean fist to my mouth.  
"ENDYMION!!" Lawrence roared and I felt a wail rising in me out of the shock as blood quickly flowed from my split lips. Deftly Artemis scooped me up and we flew out of the room.  
"Sere shhhhhh, now come on, lemme see your mouth child," Artemis cooed as he shifted me from his right arm to his left to inspect the damage. I whimpered and opened my paining mouth. Artemis gently moved past my bruised lips and quickly scanned all my teeth, "Thank god, all there," he muttered as we ran through the corridors. I wailed again, still in shock.  
By this time, we had arrived in the room where Mama was holding court with some of her ladies and Papa's figure could be seen in the far distance. Mama fairly jumped out of her seat and ran up to us.  
"Artemis!! What in the world has happened?!" Mama lifted her arms for me and I clung to her as she placed one of her embroidered silk handkerchiefs to my mouth. I sobbed into it and noticed she did not care if any blood splattered her sky blue gown.  
Quietly Luna handed Artemis another embroidered handkerchief. Gratefully, he accepted it and gave her a knowing look, "Milady, I do not know the half of it. One second she and Miss Mina are playing outside the Chamber and room and the next, the little ladies and Endy came barreling into the chamber!" Artemis sighed.  
"That will do Artemis, ladies," Mama quickly dismissed everyone in the room. Papa and the men looked over at the departing ladies and took in my crying body in Mama's arms. Papa quietly sent the men away and he strode over to us.  
"Sele?" He asked worried, but, a quick look from Mama sent him scurrying after Artemis. Probably to fix the scandal now erupted in the Senators' chamber. Mama politely accepted an icepack for my swollen mouth from a maid. Her face was had a dark shadow that I knew was more than worry. She set me upon the table.  
Silence passed for a few moments and she offered no words of comfort.  
"I'm thorry," I apologized through the ice pack. Mama's face softened but I had seen that look before on Luna's face. The look of frustration and disappointment.  
"Serenity darling, I know that you are sorry and that you do not mean to do any harm," she smoothed out my hair and pushed my bangs off my head, "But, my lovely girl, just less than a day ago we scolded you for the same behavior, and had your word that you would learn to behave," she looked deeply into my eyes.  
I couldn't bear to see her look at me so reproachfully.  
"You are my daughter, and as such, a lady, and just as importantly, a Princess," she cupped my face in her hands, "Sweetheart, do not forget that you represent all of us, and as darling of a git you are.please refrain from bloody brawls.especially when we have company," Mama did not smile when she said this. My heart fell heavily to my stomach. Mama had always laughed whenever I was brought in. For the first time in my life, Mama had chastised me. There would be no laughter from her now on when it came to such matters.  
I felt my eyes brimming with tears and her face fell and she held me close, "Come child, let's go clean you up," she sweetly whispered. She helped me off the table and held my hand as we walked upstairs. I walked two steps for every one of her graceful strides. I looked up to her and wondered if I would ever be like her. My beautiful idol, my mama, I sighed inwardly.  
Luna met us at the top of the staircases, towel in hand and arms akimbo.  
"Nine o'clock has come and passed," Luna informed as she fell in step with Mama and I.  
"Aye, Luna, the children have found the meeting of the Senate more engaging than studying it seems," Mama softly replied as we walked in trio to the bath chambers.  
"I see," Luna said nothing more as she walked to the low tub and turned the silver handles. Warm water filled the marble basin and I silently slipped out of my dress and shift. One look from Luna told me to go into the water and I lowered myself, eyes still stinging from tears unshed. Luna and Mama spoke softly to one and other. I could not hear what they said, nor did I want to. Prolly complaining about me. Yet, my child ears could not help trying to eavesdrop on their quiet conversation.  
"Milady, not her!!" Luna frightfully murmured. Mama nodded and said something along the lines of, "..cannot be helped,"  
I strained hard as I dumped water over my head-pretending to be fascinated by my bath.  
"I will not stand for it!" Luna crowed a little loudly. Mama gently hushed her,  
"I have to go to her, Luna; she is, after all, my sister,"  
"Half, Selenity, half. Only YOU are the true heir," Luna proudly replied forgetting her tone.  
My eyes bulged wide and I whipped myself around to face them. Before I could open my mouth, Luna, as quick as the cat she is, applied soap to my face and I found myself choking on soap suds with my mind reeling.  
A sister? Half sister?? What in Gods names are Mama and Luna talking about-rather WHO? I made the usual protestations at the washing but my mind was working. If Mama had a sister, even half of one, she was still my aunt-right? And what IS a half sister? How does one have one half of a sister?  
My thoughts continued as Luna quickly towel-dried me.  
"Being awfully quiet, aren't we?" Luna tickled. I giggled in return and that seemed to satisfy her for the moment, "Do not worry about your mum's words, darling, she has a lot on her mind,"  
"Like a sister?" That slipped out before I could catch it. Luna's expert hands froze and I stood still.  
"What have your big ears been hearing, Sere?" Luna cautiously turned me to face her.  
"Nufin," I mumbled as she resumed toweling me off.  
"Don't play dumb with me, missy, I know everything that goes on in this castle.EVERYTHING," Luna purred into my ear.  
I threw Luna a look, "I know nothing that nobody ain't tell me,"  
Luna tugged especially hard on my hair, "Ain't is not a word you lady, and we are heading directly to school after that comment,"  
"Luna!!" I whined.  
"I see no grapes, there is no wine," Luna bitingly pulled clothes over my head.  
I popped my head out and stared her straight in the face, "Luna, what's a half sister?" I asked innocently enough. Blue eyes matching violet.  
"Off with you now!!" Luna playfully shoved away my question. I tugged at her skirt.  
"You won't rid of me that easily!!" I teased and clung to her skirts.  
"Oh yes I will," she laughed, "Time for schooling with Artemis," she teased as she took a brush to my hair.  
"No, not him," I complained. Luna smiled at me in the mirror-she was victorious. If there was one thing Artemis had no time for, it was questions.  
  
Minutes later in the Royal Library.  
"From this day forth, both of you will be here from nine in the morn to early eve," Artemis greeted our gloomy faces. Endy sat on the opposite end of a long mahogany table with Artemis standing in the center, "This is our sanctuary of wisdom and I do not need to stress-WILL BE treated as so," He held a riding rod in his right hand. Haha, he would never have the guts to strike either one of us.  
A sharp SNAP made me jump in my seat.  
"As I was saying," Artemis continued and both Endy and I stared wide- eyed at the now silent riding whip. Artemis's eyes twinkled slightly at our wide-eyes, "Lady Luna and myself have been charged with preparing the two of you for your destinies (whatever that may be!) And we will use all measures to ensure that no one fails," Artemis was treating his duties like we were part of the army. I swallowed a groan and fidgeted slightly to accustom myself to the hard backed chair. At least the seat was comfy-due to the extra pillows I needed to see above the table. "Lessons will be given daily on the following subjects, arithmetic, history, writing, diplomatic strategy, language, fencing, riding, painting, and of course, magic. More specialized lessons will be given separately to each of you: Serenity shall learn singing, and embroidery as well as dance-Luna shall specialize in those and I shall focus more on training Endymion as a Royal Knight," Artemis outlined his plans and my heart sank. Sewing? Singing? Who needed those? Luna silently walked in and caught my sad eyes. She whispered something quickly to Artemis who gave her a rather annoyed look. Both looked at me and Endy with Artemis firmly shaking his head, no. I slumped in my chair. This was the end of my childhood. More so, it was the end of my life.  
"We shall being today's lessons with basic writing. Lady Luna shall help Serenity and I shall be helping Endymion," Artemis passed Luna some thin books for me. Luna came over and sat diagonal from me, sliding the leather bound books towards me. I opened one and saw an alphabet primer with simple exercises. I dipped the quill into the ink bottle and slowly started etching my imitation of the letters on lined paper. Luna silently steadied my hand and guided me in forming the cursive letters. She said nothing as we practiced the exercise over and over and over again.  
When I felt my hand couldn't take any more, Luna paused and took the papers from me. She sprinkled drying powder on them and smiled approvingly. I could not return her smile.  
  
Selenity watched Sere practice forming her letters and she felt the now all too familiar stab of pain. Her little girl was going to be growing up from now on and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Selenity could sense Sere's utter disappointment with her lessons. She did not want to be a young princess-she was better suited for Endy's lessons. Selenity sighed. She could not interfere in these matters. One day Sere will be Queen and for those days, she needed these lessons now.  
  
"Very good, Princess," Luna whispered and put the papers aside, "Can you tell me what this word is?" She pointed to the next lesson in the primer. I leaned over and stared at the words. I knew my alphabet and could read and write my name. I crinkled my nose, "Sound out the letters,"  
"C-c-c-a-a-t," I stretched, and a realization came over me, "Cat!!" I cried. Luna grinned and pointed to the next word, "M-m-m-at!! Mat!" I read on to the next word, "B-bat! R-r-r-rat! S-s-at!" I clapped my hands as I went to the next line, "T-t-th-the cat s-at o-o-n-n-on t-th-the r-rat!!" I read. Luna embraced me tightly.  
"That was marvelous!! How did you know that??" Luna squealed. I blushed and pointed at Endy who was being forced to read larger books.  
"Endy showed me," I whispered.  
Luna shot a surprised look to Artemis and Endy. Endy blushed and buried himself in his book. Artemis and Luna shared a look before Luna turned back to me.  
"That is wonderful, let's keep going! You have such a brilliant mind, Sere, don't waste it!" Luna encouraged.  
I smiled and for the first time in my life, I saw what I was doing as something fun-for now.  
  
* * *  
  
Wraith Kingdom  
  
"Damnit girl!" Nehelenia slapped Beryl across the face, "If you cannot do it properly the first time, and do not do it at all!!"  
Beryl raised a shaky hand to her pale cheek. She bit back harsh, salty tears. "I'm sorry,"  
SLAP!! "I'm sorry-"Nehelenia prompted. Beryl squeezed the pain out of her eyes and stood up tall.  
"I am sorry for displeasing you, Mother, I will try harder next time," Beryl politely spit out.  
Nehelenia's face softened, "There's a good daughter. Now once more, show me your curtsy to the queen. If things go well my darling Beryl, you might be allowed a playmate to the little Princess,"  
Beryl elaborately swept into a deep curtsy and shyly introduced herself, for the thousandth time. Her cheeks were becoming a nice pink from her beatings. She had experienced worse before her father's remarriage. Far worse and far more brutal and twisted. Her lonely six years had hardened her quickly.  
Nehelenia planted a cool kiss on Beryl's bowed head, "Splendid darling, now, go run out and enjoy yourself!" She acted as if she had just spent an hour at tea.  
"At once, madam," Beryl flourished the curtsy again and quickly sped out of the room as she heard her father's approaching footsteps.  
Nehelenia seductively turned to greet her husband's approaching figure, "Good day, my King," she whispered as she lipped her lips.  
The King savored the look of his wife before returning to more, pressing business, "I have received an answer from your royal sister," he flourished a silver letter with gold embossing.  
"Half," she muttered before pouncing on the letter, "That nit wit of a Queen is actually coming! Hah! Who thought she would see blood such as ours so important that she would defy logic!" Nehelenia cackled loudly and kissed her husband. He rose a wine goblet.  
"A toast to victory, my fair Queen," he boasted handing her a glass. She clinked glasses and while he eagerly gulped his, she threw hers aside. She never accepted a glass she hadn't poured herself. She saw her reflection in the mirror,  
"My dreams are only beginning to come true," she whispered in glee to her reflection. It smiled back at her and bowed its head.  
  
* * *  
"You did WHAT?!" Apollo bellowed. Even Artemis had to twinge a little. Selenity flipped her hair back-an annoying habit she had maintained from childhood.  
"I answered the invitation based on your demands," Selenity checked them off on her fingers, "Sir Lawrence and Lady Gaia come, the Royal Guards come in disguise, and that the Senate vote on it. Tis not my failure if the Senate broke out in chaos," Selenity stood proudly.  
"Selenity," Apollo muttered in frustration, "You are NOT handling this properly," he patiently explained.  
"Properly? As if there is a way to treat this invitation with decorum?" Selenity shot back.  
"Sele," Lady Gaia placed a hand softly on Selenity's shoulder, "Apollo." she reproached.  
The two Royals turned their backs toward each other. Sir Lawrence stepped forward to Apollo. He whispered something quietly and the two men seemed to agree upon it. Lady Gaia made soothing noises and Selenity turned around. Wordlessly, the couple embraced and murmured loving apologies.  
Artemis smiled and felt a twinge of longing. Feeling he could leave unnoticed, he slipped away from the Royal Family wing and managed to find himself outside of Serenity's apartments. The door still open revealed a drowsy girl complaining she wasn't tired and a young women silently closing a story book and pulling covers to Sere's neck. A gentle kiss on the forehead lulled the girl to silence. Artemis heard a sigh and realized to late that the sigh was his own. Luna's sharp ears picked it up and for a moment the two pairs of eyes met in darkness. Artemis bowed appropriately and left before anything could be said. Violet eyes once bright were shimmering with little tears unshed over a man she loved and would not love her back.  
After Artemis's silent departure, Sir Lawrence led his wife out of the room. His strong arm hugged her snuggly around the waist. She leaned on him, drawing strength from his love.  
"I do not see good things," Sir Lawrence broke the silence of the halls. He felt his wife sigh sadly.  
"No, I do not see anything good either," she agreed. One look at her proved that though her words were in agreement with his-she spoke of something a world away.  
"Gaia," he huskily began. Her sapphire eyes held him steady. In her eyes, he saw a world of thoughts and emotions and one thing stood above all the rest, love.  
"Setsuna once said time was precious," Gaia began and pulled a tiny satchel from within the folds of her dress, "and as a gift, she once granted me this,"  
Lawrence's eyes marveled at the dazzle of the little seed shaped crystals. He knew what they meant.  
"You made a wow, ten years ago," he began, "and I will hold you to it," Lawrence kissed her forehead in hopes of hiding his tears.  
"Until the end of time," she replied, "and beyond,"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, I rose early, with the sun, to an all too familiar knocking on my door. A secret code that always spelled trouble, I grinned. I slipped on my breeches and tunic and hurried to leave my room. Outside I saw Endy and Mina waiting for me. Mina, the little lady, already dolled up, and Endy, a matching picture of me. With the Royal Senate in session, the exploits of the Devilish Duo could increase a thousand fold with the addition of very close friends. Mina was always the first to join in on the mischief. The mischief at hand today was to persuade the others to join in. But first, I had made a special request to Mina.  
"Got the info?" I whispered as the three of us tiptoed around. Mina nodded and slipped a piece of parchment to Endy. He quietly read out loud,  
"Half-sister (noun): A sibling who shares a single parent; a sister of half blood," Endy handed the paper over to me. I looked at Mina's scrawl and questioned her.  
"You sure?"  
"Completely! That's what the dicshioary said," Mina pouted.  
"Quiet you two! If that's what the DICTIONARY said, Sere, then that's what it is. Now we gotta find out who the Queen's half sister is!" Endy reminded us.  
"Well.who do we know that has that sorta information?" I wondered out loud as I munched on toast that Endy happily supplied. Mina's face lit up and at the same time both of us exclaimed, "AMI!!"  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Endy tweaked my ponytail, "Lord, do you want to awaken the ENTIRE castle to your bellowing?"  
I threw a crust at him which he easily avoided. Mina put her hands on her waist and impatiently tapped her foot, "Well? Let's go wake Ami!" Mina scurried off towards the Guest Houses. Endy shrugged and ran after her-not wanting to be out done, I immediately leaped after them.  
With the lightness of feet that only years of misbehavior can produce, the three of us ran out of the Palace and into the courtyard. The grass crunched beneath our feet and my slippers were quickly soaked with the early morning dew. To the South I could see the Knights training grounds began stirring. Each knight leaving his on grounds cottage to began the dawn combat training. I could even faintly hear Lawrence and Artemis call orders from their bullhorns. To the east was the ballroom and main verandahs, both of which overlooked the Labyrinth. And straight ahead of us, in the west, were the Royal Guest Houses for each of the Major kingdoms in the Silver Alliance.  
Each house rose from the green like magnificent castles out of the fog. The houses were all built of marble like the castle and engraved with the crests of each kingdom. Primarily was the House of Mercurious, Ami's house. Etched on the doorway and above the landing were the navy blue shields of the household, trimmed with bright gold. Ami's crest depicted a pale blue background with strong blue currents pouring out from the palest blue clouds. Almost like a scary waterfall, I observed.  
"Well?" Endy asked as we paused a few yards from the house. We were in a bit of a bind. We couldn't very well walk up to the house, stroll right in, and demand to see the Princess Ami. Royal guards would be over us so fast we wouldn't know what hit us.  
I kicked a stone and got a rather non-brilliant idea. I picked up a few pebbles and threw them at Mina who giggled. She was about to start heaving them when Endy grabbed her golden arm.  
"You don't know if that's her window!" He hissed. Mina pouted.  
"Well neither do you!!" I snapped back and stared at the house. As courteous as Ami's parents were, I did not think an early wake up call would bode well. I started to walk around the house; if I were Ami, where would my room face? I looked around my surroundings again, the south would hold no interest to Ami, the west looked out to the village beyond the Palace walls, and, of course!! The East! Ami would much rather look at the Crescent Mirror and the labyrinth rather than training grounds and villages.  
Without warning I headed around the house to find the windows where our little genius was no doubt sleeping. A large bay window with a window seat caught my eye immediately. Carefully, I threw the small white pebbles at the blue curtain drawn window.  
Plink! Plink! Endy and Mina had joined in on my musical. Our pebbles made tinkering noises against the crystal windows. In the blink of an eye, two sure hands yanked the curtains apart and a tousle headed girl with aqua hair stared out at us. She wore her wire-rim glasses that were far too large for her face and frowned ever so slightly. I knew Ami too well to think that she was much displeased with our early morning visitation. She carefully opened a side window and leaned out.  
"Only you Sere would bother waking anyone before standard hours," she chimed good morning.  
I bowed to her words and grinned, "Up and at 'em, Ami. There is much work to be done!"  
Ami giggled preciously, "Mischief and work are not synonyms; I see you two have already contracted Mina into this," she acknowledged.  
Mina shook her head, "I'm always game, Ami!! It's you we need to contract! Come on! The early bird doesn't throw stones at glass houses!"  
Endy and I both stared at her. There was something not quite right with our bubbly friend. Ami looked like she wanted to correct Mina but thought better of it.  
"I'll be right down!" Ami called and once again drew the curtains.  
"How is she going to get out?" I wondered out loud.  
"Maybe she's going to climb," Mina answered. Endy burst out laughing.  
"Nah, I think she's just walking out the front door," he pointed, "You girls really are silly,"  
Ami, primed and ready for work, was slowly walking out the front door with a satchel full of what can only be assumed as books. Her glasses teetered on the edge of her nose and when she turned to face us, I saw more books in her arms. Sheesh, how does she expect us to GET anywhere, forget actually getting stuff accomplished. Endy rushed forward to lift books away from her. She blushed furiously and that angered me. For goodness sakes!! He wasn't anyone special!! Just Endy. I went up to Ami and took the rest of the books. Endy wasn't the only one who could be nice. Behind her back I stuck my tongue out at him. He made a rude face back. Mina skipped ahead of us-holding one arm of Ami's leather satchel. The satchel full of books swung between them as we walked back to the Palace.  
"Honestly Ami, these books are a ton of bricks!" Mina declared as she started puffing.  
I groaned in agreement, "We are going to hafta slow down, Ames. I don't know how you managed to carry these!"  
Endy laughed, "Sissies," he jeered walking a head of us. I snorted and quickly kicked a small tree branch into his path. Instantly he tripped and landed on the soft grass, already warming from the early morning sun. The grass lessened his fall but the books did not appreciate it as much. Endy rolled over and moaned, clutching his ribs.  
"Well, I see that Endy has already put the books to good use," Ami quietly teased. Mina and I burst into giggles seeing that Endy did not have the good sense to let go of the books before he clumsily fell on top of them.  
Endy hurriedly picked himself up, "Shut up before I make you Sere!" He threatened as he picked up the books. I laughed right in his face, growing taunt with anger.  
"Make me!" I sang playfully and joined Ami and Mina in another fit of giggles as we hurried away from a thoroughly enraged Endy.  
"He's going to get you for that later," Mina warned solemnly. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"He can't. He'll get in BIG trouble if he does ANYTHING," I explained as we headed towards the Gardens.  
"Well Sere, keep your guard up," Ami advised as we settled down outside the entrance to the Labyrinth.  
"Ami, you worry too much!!" I smiled at our overly tense friend. It was Ami's turn to shrug her pale blue shoulders as she laid out books in front of us.  
"One day Sere, one day," she muttered. A shadow fell over us.  
"Endy, grow up," Mina sighed as she lay down on the grass. Her thick blonde hair made a delightful pillow. Endy scowled menacingly before handing Ami her slightly grass stained books.  
"What are those anyways?" He asked, fully ignoring me and Mina. Sometimes I feel that Endy hates being around giggly girls, like Mina. Girls from Court always disturb him. He once complained he hates all that curtsy and dance junk. He would rather just joust or fence with a girl any day. I think he likes girls like Ami-they aren't silly or anything. Just really smart. I could be smart, I thought to myself, I wanna be smart like Ami!  
"Well, from what I've gathered from father, and from Mina, I can make a few fair assumptions," Ami began as she opened the old leather tomes.  
We all hushed up and peered over her books. I saw a bunch of lines with cursive names and little shields.  
"These books contain every single member of the Luster Kingdom, going back as far as written history. Every relative you have Sere, is in one of these books. Simply put, here is your family heritage, your family tree. The books follow both the maternal and paternal lineage, which makes things quite difficult, but these diagrams are quite simple," Ami explained, "Each little picture is the family crest of that particular person and a line drawn from a crest to another crest indicates a marriage between the two individuals. The line coming down from that line indicates the children of that marriage. However, there have been cases where a couple has had children outside a marriage. Those relationships are indicated by a wavy line and the children are dashed lines. When a king OR queen," Ami emphasized for Endy's sake, "had other children without their spouse, the children are not royal children and do not have the birthright," Ami paused and looked around.  
Mina held a look of scrutiny on her face as her finger traced the relationships. Endy looked deep in concentration. Ami's dark eyes locked with mine and I nodded. So far, it seemed to make enough sense. If you didn't have Royal parents, you don't get to be a Royal.  
"So with only one royal parent, the child only has half of the parents that the royal children have. So the children are half-siblings," Ami started again. Ahh, so the half parent's kids must be,  
"Half royals," I muttered out loud. I felt my face turn red and I stupidly clamped my hand over my mouth. Endy snickered slightly but a reproachful glance from Ami stopped him.  
"Exactly, Sere, half royals. What we have in our particular case, guys, is a similar issue. Queen Selenity had no siblings, but her father, the King, had another child, a girl. The girl in question is Queen Selenity's half sister, and the reason we were all called to the High Kingdom,"  
"Nehelenia," Mina muttered knowingly.  
"Precisely," Ami chirped and opened another book upon the first one, "these books have all the backgrounds of the Royals and the story of Nehelenia's birth. To put it plainly, your grandpapa was tricked by an evil elf and the result was your aunt-well, half aunt. She is horrible to the core and your mama and she never ever got along-on the few occasions they met. Your grandpapa made sure that your aunt was securely and richly placed away. She was given the title of Princess but never Her Royal Highness and was written out of the will. She always wanted to be Queen and she never could be. She's convinced that your mama stole her birthright and that's why we are all having problems," Ami concluded sadly.  
"And now she married this guy, Lord Pharaoh, and is the new Queen of the Wraith Kingdom," Mina added knowingly, "Daddy and all the other Senators are greatly upset with it. Nehelenia apparently had tried to hurt Queen Selenity and now wants to everything blood under the bridge,"  
"Blood is right Mina," Endy interrupted, "There is much bad blood and Father says that nothing good can come of Nehelenia's wanting to be friends with the Queen," Endy looked for affirmation in Ami and Mina. The three of them nodded solemnly.  
"What is so terrible about her?" I broke the silence, "What did they do that's so terrible?"  
Three faces turned aghast with their mouths wide open.  
"You don't know, Sere?" Mina whispered as she sat up. Ami looked to frightened to say anything.  
I snickered, "Of course not! Now tell me!" I slapped my hand on the book. Endy cleared his throat. Apparently he was to be the acknowledged speaker.  
"When we started school yesterday, Artemis immediately wanted me to start History. He says that if you want to know your enemies, you need to know their past actions first. So, I started reading, but the founding of the kingdoms was really boring. I picked up the most recent one and started reading about the Shadow War," Endy paused.  
"Shadow wars? What were those?" I asked. Endy twisted a blade of grass between his thumbs and blew an un-earthly whistle. Ami crinkled her nose at the sound while Mina immediately tried doing the same thing herself.  
"A part of the past that no one wants to talk about," Endy quietly stared off into the sky.  
"Why?" I pushed further. I had no time for this silly nonsense. A shadow rose above me and covered all our books.  
"Some shadows are better left in the shadows young lady," a tight voice responded, "There are things that only the shadows hide best,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
Hahahahaha!! My first cliffhanger, not a good one, but enough to hopefully bring you readers back for Chapter 3!!  
Please REVIEW or EMAIL me at aaeris17@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows in the Light

Title: Crescent Mirror  
  
Author: aaeris17   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon…everything that isn't   
  
Sailor Moon is MINE  
  
Author Notes: Yippee!! Chapter 3! I have been having some minor   
  
troubles with the computer as far as uploading chapters goes; but   
  
hopefully I will have fewer issues in the future ;) This story   
  
should start picking up soon; I plan on fast forwarding through   
  
time a little; but that's all I can say!   
  
Thanks:  
  
I have fans!! I love all of you for taking the time to not   
  
only read my story, but send me your thoughts!  
  
Sweet Sailor Cool: I will TRY and do my BEST to update once a   
  
week; but I hafta go back to school soon and it might get harder!  
  
Crystal Jade 2: Hopefully you like this chapter!  
  
Sparky: Woot!! My first Media miner review that wasn't someone I   
  
knew!! ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!  
  
****************Chapter 3*******************  
  
**************** *******************  
  
"The Shadow Wars are something not for thy ears, young   
  
one," Luna bitterly snapped. I rolled my eyes at Mina who bit   
  
her lips to suppress a smile.  
  
"Luna, I think that I am plenty old enough to know this   
  
kingdom's history," I flipped my hair at her.  
  
Luna sighed inwardly; she will be just like her mother.   
  
"Age has nothing to do with it—there is a right time for   
  
everything and NOW is not the right time," Luna explained as she   
  
quickly scanned the books Ami was shutting hurriedly. I squinted   
  
at Luna who stood in front of the sun. She seemed foreboding and   
  
quite worried at the same time.  
  
"I apologize Lady Luna if we have disrupted the Princess's   
  
schooling," Ami bowed her head respectfully. From the corner of   
  
her eyes she shot Mina a look and Mina quickly dropped the daisy   
  
she had been playing with and murmured a similar apology to Luna.  
  
Only Endy remained silent—I'm sure Luna was convinced he   
  
had been the one at fault. Suddenly I felt bad for him, like he   
  
shouldn't be in trouble for something I had pressured him into.   
  
Guilt was a new feeling for me. I couldn't quite hide my   
  
discomfort either. I twisted my hands in my lap,  
  
"Luna, I made them tell me," I whispered. Luna's eyes left   
  
Endy and reproachfully glued themselves to my bowed head. Her   
  
burning glaze was worse than the sun that had started to dry the   
  
dewy grass. Grass stains showed on my breeches and I felt even   
  
more guilty.   
  
"Sere," Luna squatted to my height and lovingly took my   
  
chin into her palm, "I am honored you spoke the truth," she   
  
smiled and shared the look with Endy, "and I will return this   
  
honesty with an act of honesty," Luna settled herself down onto   
  
the grass.  
  
I stared at Endy who looked slightly aghast. Quickly, I   
  
shared a look with Ami who looked curious and Mina who seemed   
  
overly excited. I could not believe my luck. Maybe this honest   
  
Princess thing wasn't so bad.  
  
A dark look fell over Luna's face and her yellow sundress   
  
seemed suddenly grossly out of place—even on this beautiful sunny   
  
day. All four of us sat around her, as if she was going to tell   
  
us a glorious tale of the nearby Faerie Kingdoms and her exploits   
  
with the faeries. I couldn't wait till my day came to train with   
  
the Faerie Kingdom.  
  
Luna absently plucked a nearby daisy and twirled it in her   
  
fingers, a la Mina. "The days that passed in those years were   
  
horribly dark. It seems that peace is only the pauses between   
  
wars. You children have none nothing but the prosperity and   
  
light of our kingdoms. The time your parents knew as young   
  
adults was much darker…the time I knew was full of nothingness.   
  
The Seven Years of Shadows…the Shadow Wars.  
  
"Seven kingdoms existed ten years ago known collectively as   
  
the Shadow Kingdoms. These kingdoms were rumored to be full of   
  
dark, evil magic and the monarchs were merely pawns in the games   
  
of demons from another world. The kingdoms welcomed both dark   
  
and light magic: their main concern was not good versus evil as   
  
much as power and those who do not have it. The leader of the   
  
Highest Shadow Kingdom was said to be an avatar of the Evil one   
  
himself, this King went by the simple name of Chaos. True to his   
  
name, the King's sole purpose was to bring more followers to his   
  
goal: complete and utter control of the Luster Kingdom and its   
  
followers in the Silver Alliance.  
  
"Slowly, but surely, Chaos managed to persuade all seven   
  
Shadow kingdoms to his cause. His most stout follower was the   
  
late Queen Metallica of the Wraith Kingdom. Chaos favored her   
  
the most and presented her many gifts, amongst them was his son,   
  
Lord Pharaoh. Pharaoh at this time was hardly of age to be wed,   
  
he had his sights set on other women. That, however, is another   
  
dark tale that is not for thy ears or this time," Luna frowned   
  
upon our imploring eyes. Only Ami seemed to remain uninterested   
  
in Luna's dismissal of Pharaoh's past.   
  
"The marriage put Pharaoh in control of two of the most   
  
deadliest kingdoms in the Shadow world. He knew what power he   
  
had and he knew what he wanted. He wanted more power. Chaos had   
  
already set his sights high when he managed to control the Seven   
  
Shadow Kingdoms; Pharaoh wanted the Sky. He was reaching for the   
  
pinnacle of all power: the throne of Tranquility, the throne of   
  
the Moon. At this time, children, Sere's grandfather, the poor   
  
King had just passed on, leaving his kingdom in the hands of his   
  
young daughter, then Princess Selenity. Pharaoh saw the young   
  
princess, now Queen, as an easy target. He rallied his troops   
  
together for a total ambush of the Tranquility Kingdom. But, he   
  
was only Prince Consort; any action he wanted to take had to be   
  
done thru the Queen and the Queen served his father. Pharaoh saw   
  
that he was trapped by his own father. He was in a marriage   
  
where he had no power. Slowly, he began twisting Metallica's ear   
  
and whispering the delights of ruining the Princess Selenity. He   
  
knew of the upcoming marriage to Prince Apollo of the Sol   
  
Kingdom. The marriage was written in the stars themselves to   
  
reunite the Luster Kingdom. I must remember to tell you children   
  
more of the history of this kingdom….such a beautiful, sad tale,"   
  
Luna's eyes misted over as she flew back to happier times and   
  
happier stories,  
  
"Unknown to the new Queen Selenity was all of this. She   
  
had her hands full with too many matters to barely acknowledge   
  
the growing darkness and unrest in the Shadow Kingdoms. Had her   
  
father not passed, had her mother still been alive, I am sure   
  
that Selenity would have stopped Metallica and Pharaoh far before   
  
an ambush happened. Yet, fate does not always go as planned.   
  
"As Metallica hungered and hungered for Selenity's throne,   
  
Pharaoh took more of a backseat so any blame would fall on his   
  
father and his wife. Metallica convinced Chaos that an attack   
  
before the marriage of the two most powerful kingdoms in the   
  
world. Chaos knew that he could not attack the Luster kingdom   
  
once it reformed, but he could attack its two remnants. Feeling   
  
renewed, he placed his son in charge of training the armies for   
  
an all out war.  
  
"In the midst of this evil planning, Queen Selenity and   
  
Prince Apollo were going about trying to tie up the loose ends of   
  
their heaven made marriage. Very much in love, the couple was   
  
destined for great things…who could have known that their   
  
greatness would show during the worst years of the kingdom's   
  
recent history?  
  
"The night before the Ceremonial week began, the Holy   
  
Night, Chaos and his armies fell upon the two kingdoms like a   
  
demonic plague. Twas the beginning of the Seven Years of Hell.   
  
"Each year was spent destroying one of the Seven Shadow   
  
Kingdoms. The Mecurious Kingdom was the first to take down a   
  
shadow Kingdom; using their technology and wisdom, the Venusians   
  
destroyed the second kingdom, not to be out done, the Ares family   
  
of Mars joined the game and along with the Jovians, destroyed the   
  
third and fourth kingdoms jointly. All that was left was Chaos's   
  
kingdom, Metallica's kingdom, and the Fifth Kingdom. Our   
  
neighbors in the outer loop joined the war in the fifth year, the   
  
Asteroid Kingdoms, named after the outer Planets, Kingdom Cronos   
  
for Uranus, Poseidon for Neptune, Hades for Pluto, and the most   
  
fearful, Titian of Saturn. Uranus and Neptune easily destroyed   
  
the fifth kingdom and Pluto finally brought Metallica to her   
  
knees. Once Metallica was on her knees, Chaos sensed his end had   
  
come. The Queen of Titian, Persephone, took it upon herself to   
  
destroy Chaos—much against the wishes of Queen Selenity.   
  
"With Chaos destroyed, his power over people began to fade.   
  
Villagers came in throes for forgiveness and spiritual cleansing—  
  
many entered the kingdoms of the Silver Alliance as tradesmen.   
  
The aftermath of the war seemed to bring a sense of new   
  
beginning; even Metallica begged for mercy before the now King   
  
Apollo and Queen Selenity of the Luster Kingdom. She only asked   
  
for redemption in the eyes of her Lords and to be left in peace   
  
for her remaining days. She was still fairly young and Selenity   
  
believed she could start over. Apollo wanted to have Pharaoh   
  
hung for the crimes of his father, but both Metallica and   
  
Selenity pleaded for the very young man. He could not be blamed   
  
for wanting to be a good son and faithful husband. Much against   
  
his advisors, Apollo released Metallica and Pharaoh to the poor   
  
remants of the Wraith Kingdom.   
  
"We have had a beautiful peace since then…each year seemed   
  
to celebrate the marriage of the young couple and the Earth   
  
bloomed under their ruling," Luna smiled, waveringly. Her story   
  
was complete, and yet very incomplete at the same time. I felt   
  
the holes in her fabric of story telling much like moth holes   
  
left in winter clothing. Tiny droplets of tears hung from her   
  
long, violet eyelashes.   
  
I sat up onto my knees and scooted my way over to stand in   
  
front of Luna. I opened my arms and fell into her warm bosom and   
  
let her arms envelop me. But, this time, I was the one who   
  
comforted her. I felt a familiar body on top of mine and   
  
realized that Endy had joined in on the hug, followed by Mina and   
  
Ami. Ami's addition caused Luna to fall backward and giggles   
  
ensued afterwards.  
  
"Children, children, children," Luna playfully scolded as   
  
she gathered herself together and wiped off any unsightly grass   
  
stains, "I seem to have forgotten the time!" Luna exclaimed as   
  
she noticed the sun shining warmly in the sky. Shielding her   
  
eyes, her glaze fell southward, towards the Knight grounds, "I   
  
shall be leaving you four now, hopefully in capable hands," those   
  
words were directed to Endy, who as the eldest, was the one made   
  
to watch us, "Do not forget," she sweetly whispered to him as she   
  
kissed us all good-bye.   
  
Endy made a slight scowl. He wanted to be responsible—just   
  
not responsible for a group of little girls! I could practically   
  
see those thoughts etched all over his face. As Luna faded into   
  
the sunlight, Mina giggled. With a quick raise of her hand, she   
  
slapped Endy back into his present time.  
  
"Tag!! You're IT!!" She screeched and pulling Ami ran away   
  
quickly. I burst out laughing and stumbled over myself trying to   
  
run away from Endy's flailing arms. Endy growled in frustration—  
  
not too sure who to chase first; I heckled him and without fail,   
  
he chose a direct path towards me. I threw my head back and took   
  
a deep breath of the fresh summer air. The air meant nothing but   
  
fun and of course, my birthday was in the air. Holding the sweet   
  
air in my lungs, I began a zig-zag course that took Endy and me   
  
all over the courtyard and in and out of Mina and Ami.   
  
Luna heard the shrieks of laughter and shaded her eyes to   
  
see the four little devils running around madly. She shook her   
  
thick, dark hair. Children will never cease to be children—not   
  
even this dark tale could hamper their instinctive mood for fun.   
  
She smiled despite herself and kept walking towards the Knight   
  
Grounds.   
  
***  
  
The shrieks of laughter echoed into the breakfast parlor of   
  
the Castle. Selenity smiled to herself as she recognized the   
  
four giggles and continued to sip her tea. Apollo and Lawrence   
  
exchanged knowing looks—those giggles could turn into tears far   
  
too quickly. Gaia paused from buttering her toast to squeeze   
  
Selenity's hand. Lord Hermes and the Lord Chancellor of the   
  
Venusians smiled at each other. Their daughters were often   
  
lonely within their own kingdoms. The visits to the main kingdom   
  
were much anticipated and very good for Ami and Mina.   
  
However, not every one at the table was so happy to hear   
  
the laughter. A raven haired girl with indigo highlights stared   
  
furiously at her porridge. She angrily stirred the oats and   
  
swirled in honey. Her father cleared his throat and shook his   
  
head at her. She made a face at Count Ares before returning to   
  
her mess of porridge.   
  
Another girl, who sat further down the table, stirred   
  
restlessly at the noises of happy children. She keenly noted   
  
that the High Princess was missing from breakfast along with the   
  
Princesses of Mercurious and Venusians. She also sadly realized   
  
that only she and the snob from Mars were still here. She   
  
fidgeted even more—causing her chestnut hair to flop around from   
  
its high ponytail. Finally, her mother, the Duchess Minerva of   
  
Jovian, noticed her emerald child's unhappiness. She nodded at   
  
Selenity before excusing both herself and her daughter from the   
  
table.   
  
  
  
Relief filled the girl as she curtsied to the assembly   
  
before leaving the room with her hand in her mother's. She stole   
  
a quick look back and saw the Princess of Mars angrily staring at   
  
her. The Jovian Princess quickly stuck out her tongue at the   
  
raven brat before exiting the Breakfast parlor.  
  
Once outside the parlor and on the verandah, the young   
  
princess ran to watch the children playing happily on the green.   
  
Duchess Minerva crouched next to the Princess to watch the four   
  
play happily.  
  
"Why do you not join them, child?" she whispered into the   
  
girl's ear. The girl with bright green eyes shook her head no.   
  
The rosy cheeks blushed as she thought of trying to introduce   
  
herself, "Lita, darling, they will not bite," the Duchess teased.  
  
Lita sighed and continued staring, "They may not like me,   
  
mama," she whispered.  
  
"Nonsense, I don't think you're scary!" her mother ruffled   
  
her hair. Lita did not look convinced as she leaned her small   
  
frame against the marble walls, warm skin meeting cool stone.   
  
Minerva grinned to herself and pulled four cookies out of her   
  
skirt, "Here, take these with you, no one can resist a good   
  
cookie!" she teased Lita as Lita guility reached into her own   
  
dress pocket and felt the cookie crumbs, "Go!"   
  
Lita felt a slight push on her back as her mother shoved   
  
her in the direction of the staircase. Carefully, Lita held the   
  
cookies in her little palms as she descended the steep stairs.   
  
She took two shuffles for every step and finally exhaled in   
  
relief feeling the cool grass under her feet.   
  
With a quick look back to her mama for encouragement, Lita   
  
determinedly walked towards the four children who had now   
  
collapsed in a heap nearby. She bit her lip and held her small   
  
head high as the distance between the four and her decreased with   
  
each seemingly sure step.  
  
I sat up and sniffed, cookies! I looked around and saw a   
  
girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail walking towards me.   
  
She looked vaguely familiar and by her emerald gown, I guessed   
  
she must be from the Jovian kingdom. Ami stirred next to me and   
  
whispered,   
  
"That's the Princess Lita of the Jovian kingdom. She is   
  
already known to be a great pastry chef at the age of seven!" Ami   
  
informed. Mina and I shared a sweet tooth and grinned. Endy   
  
didn't bother getting up.   
  
Lita finally stopped a yard from the three girls and a   
  
slightly older boy. She knew the two blondes were Princesses   
  
Mina and Serenity, and the girl with aqua hair must be the   
  
Princess Ami. Lita clumsily curtsied with cookies still in hand.  
  
I giggled at her curtsy and walked towards her, "Hi, I'm   
  
Sere," I held out my hand. Lita looked shocked as if she   
  
couldn't decide what to do, "That's Mina, and Ami, the one over   
  
there is my best friend Endy," I pointed to everyone, "Do you   
  
want to play with us? ENDY IS NO FUN," I yelled to emphasize my   
  
point, Endy just snarled. Lita's face broke out in a huge grin.  
  
"Sure, here are some cookies my mom and I baked. She   
  
thought you would like them," Lita handed me four large   
  
chocolate, chocolate chip cookies. My eyes became wide as I felt   
  
drool in anticipation. Mina promptly pounced upon two cookies   
  
and handed one to Ami. I smiled at Lita and handed one cookie   
  
back to her.  
  
Lita blushed, "No, I've already eaten plenty!" She giggled.   
  
Yes! Two cookies for ME!  
  
"Thanks Lita!!" I graciously bowed my head, "Wow, two!" I   
  
laughed.   
  
"Hey! I think one's for me, cow tails!" Endy complained.  
  
"Uh, no!" I held the cookies closer to me. Lita looked   
  
nervous. Endy frowned and grabbed for his cookie.  
  
"You are such a PIG!" He lunged again to get a cookie. I   
  
held them further from him,   
  
"You weren't paying attention! So you don't get one!" I   
  
remarked. Endy looked like he wanted to do something to me but   
  
Ami interceded.  
  
"Here, Endy, have mine," she handed her cookie to him.   
  
Endy flushed at the kindness from Ami and looked speechless. I   
  
made a face at Ami for being so polite.  
  
"Here AMI, you can have one of mine," I handed her my   
  
second cookie. Ami giggled covertly with Lita and Mina. I   
  
couldn't help but laughing as we all sat happily and munched on   
  
our cookies.  
  
"Hey, who is that sourpuss staring at us from the   
  
verandah?" Mina announced as she licked her fingers.   
  
Lita turned to look and her face became slightly shadowed.  
  
Ami peered over her glasses, "I believe that is the   
  
Princess of Mars, her name is Rei, if I am correct,"   
  
I looked back and saw an angry looking girl about our age.   
  
Her hair billowed around her in a dark, menancing cloud, and her   
  
violet eyes were darker and meaner than Luna's. I shuddered and   
  
turned to ignore her. But, something about the fire in her eyes   
  
made me feel sorry for her. She looked lonely and unhappy—while   
  
the four of us laughed away.   
  
Endy followed my gaze, "We should talk to her," he   
  
whispered. I squinted my eyes. The girl was gutsy. She   
  
continued her rude stare as if we were nobody.  
  
"I dunno," I muttered, "I don't think she likes me very   
  
much,"  
  
"If she didn't like you, she wouldn't keep staring like she   
  
is waiting for us to ask her to come over," Endy spoke softly, "I   
  
don't think she's going to hurt us, "he said in a much louder   
  
voice.   
  
I turned back to the girl and she was gone. Only the   
  
cawing of crows could be heard amongst the wind. I shielded my  
  
eyes but, she was still gone. Hmmmm, I must meet this Princess   
  
of Mars…  
  
The Wraith Kingdom…  
  
Beryl happily sat as Wiseman urged her brother to try again   
  
and again. Diamond was in the midst of knight training, rather   
  
young, but Father had insisted. Beryl twirled her auburn hair as   
  
Diamond mounted his horse for the thousandth time, bareback. The   
  
horse wasn't even one of the kingdoms broken steeds—he was a True   
  
Wraith—an unbreakable horse. Only the Royal Men of the Wraith   
  
family could break them and apparently Diamond was intent on   
  
breaking his neck in the process of doing so. Beryl had to laugh   
  
at the scene. Here she was forced to practice good manners and   
  
have Princess Lessons while Diamond was out there breaking his   
  
neck. She would rather endure Nehelenia's—Mother's beatings than   
  
risk her life.   
  
Beryl continued stringing daisies together, making a lovely   
  
crown to sit upon her head. She would be Queen one day; she was   
  
the elder by 13 minutes. Beryl nestled the crown of daisies in   
  
her hair and peered to see her reflection in a nearby pool of   
  
water. She laughed and her best friend laughed back at her. One   
  
day, one day, she, Beryl, Princess of the Wraith Kingdom, would   
  
have it all. She twirled about happily in her little garden.   
  
Everyone would one day bow to her—this was her dream. She   
  
wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. There would come a   
  
day where she would have her kingdom to rule and a loving man by   
  
her side. She would be like her mother, the legendary Queen   
  
Metallica. She would marry a powerful man but allow him no   
  
power. She gently fingered her crown of daisies and pictured the   
  
dark obsidian tiara that would replace it one day. She grinned   
  
at her imagination and two tiny little fangs sprouted upon the   
  
cherry lips of the child.   
  
Wiseman turned his attention from Diamond. Diamond showed   
  
great potential; he had no doubt that Diamond would prove an   
  
excellent ruler—had he the chance. His eyes wandered over to the   
  
Princess Beryl. Something about her seemingly, childish antics   
  
dictated a more sinister interior. She had often been overlooked   
  
for Diamond's needs; yet, Wiseman sensed that he should not allow   
  
Beryl to slip away. Perhaps there was more to the child than   
  
anyone realized.  
  
Nehelenia watched Beryl dance amongst the daisies and a   
  
twinge of jealously rocked her body. She ignored it. Nothing   
  
more than the usual hatred for any child with a happy childhood,   
  
she mused. But, as she had noticed when she first saw Beryl,   
  
this child was destined for greatness. Nehelenia felt excitement   
  
building up within her; her evil mind already far ahead of the   
  
game. With the proper training, and under the correct amount of   
  
control, Beryl would be unstoppable. Nehelenia drummed her   
  
fingernails along the windowsill. Things could be perfect. Now,   
  
just wait for dinner with the dearest Sister, and things will   
  
finally get underway. She sighed happily and surprised herself   
  
and any nearby servants with the happy sound. Nehelenia rubbed   
  
her right palm, a bit raw from having slapped Beryl so many   
  
times. The girl had to learn the hard way. No daughter of hers   
  
would be colly-cuddled like that brat of a niece of hers. Just   
  
wait till she got her hands on Selenity junior, damn Serenity.   
  
Damn, damn, damn! Nehelenia cursed silently.  
  
She moved away from the iron gated window and back to her   
  
throne. Servants milled around, awaiting any slight instruction   
  
of hers.  
  
"You!" She pointed a finger to a nearby man servant, "Fetch   
  
me the latest historical books about the Luster Kingdom,   
  
immediately!"  
  
The man rushed out of the room and to the castle's library.   
  
Nehelenia settled herself back upon her throne. She loved   
  
thinking that, her throne. Her kingdom…she always wanted   
  
everything, and more. The very selfishness was what continued to   
  
tie Pharaoh and her together—that an insatiable appetite for all   
  
things material and physical. Nehelenia felt a smile unfurl   
  
along her sensual mouth at those thoughts.  
  
A feeble knock on the entry on the entryway to the throne   
  
room brought her back to her senses. The manservant carefully   
  
carried a stack of a half a dozen leather novels. She chuckled   
  
at the stupidity and fear of the man to have brought back so many   
  
books. She waved her hand and the young man gently placed the   
  
volumes near her throne. Large, round eyes patiently awaited a   
  
dismissal. She impatiently waved her hand—gesturing for him to   
  
leave. She sighed ungratefully. How much of a simpleton were   
  
the people who served her?   
  
A gleam of the heavy, oak mirror caught her attention.   
  
Happily, she blew her reflection a kiss which it blushingly   
  
accepted, "Soon, my dear sister, you shall suffer as I have,"   
  
Nehelenia hissed thru her teeth.  
  
A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she knew the weight   
  
of it all too well. Without leaving her trance with the mirror,   
  
she cocked her head to one side and waited for Pharaoh's face to   
  
appear in the mirror besides hers. A lean, chiseled, hairless   
  
head appeared next to hers. The eyes large and dark, without   
  
pupils, a mouth, thin and menacing with a slight sneer—she loved   
  
this face. Well, as much as she loved anything besides herself.  
  
"They are waiting on us the next full moon—her letter just   
  
came," Pharaoh waved the sparkling envelope in the air above   
  
them.  
  
Nehelenia sneered, "She would pick a day where her power   
  
was at its highest,"  
  
Pharaoh chuckled, "But we shall have the last laugh, my   
  
Queen, the Rightful Queen and heir to the line of Selene,"  
  
"Yes, the line of Selene," she whispered carefully   
  
fingering her birthmark, "my mother was also borne of the line of   
  
Selene—just not the line they care for," Nehelenia turned to   
  
embrace her husband. In less than six days, everything Selenity   
  
trusted so much would just begin to crumble.  
  
The Luster Kingdom….  
  
Royal Ballroom  
  
Couples twirled in beautiful patterns up and down the   
  
floor. Romance was in the air and little attention was paid to   
  
the fact that the reason everyone had gathered was for a darker   
  
purpose.  
  
Tonight, however, was celebration—the meeting and greetings   
  
of old family friends who hadn't gathered together in years. The   
  
Royal heads of the Luster Kingdom were all dancing away in duos   
  
that were not the normal matches. King Apollo led the fair Lady   
  
Chancellor Aphrodite while his Queen was being wooed by the Duke   
  
of Jovian. The Duchess of Jovian had taken it upon herself to   
  
dance with the Lord Hermes whose wife sat in quiet discussion   
  
with the Lord Chancellor of Venusians. The widowed Count Ares   
  
sat quietly with the Lord and Lady of Poseidon. Selenity had   
  
been very pleased that the Outer Kingdoms could join them, if   
  
only after a agreement had been reached.   
  
I watched all the adults dance freely and stifled another   
  
yawn. Endy looked just as bored as Mina forced him to twirl her   
  
around the floor. Ami sat quietly, still studying the history   
  
book from earlier. She had made many previous entreaties for me   
  
to take notes, but had long given up. Lita poked me in the ribs   
  
to stop my yawning. I shared a small giggle with my new friend.   
  
Our comrade was being given death stare still by the beautiful   
  
heiress of Mars.  
  
Ami had recently informed me that the girl, Rei, had lost   
  
her mother early on in life. I felt the deepest sympathy for   
  
her—if something ever happened to my Mama I wouldn't know what to   
  
do. Lita handed another cookie to me—double chocolate chip, just   
  
like Mama and Luna make.  
  
Munching, I couldn't take my eyes off the Mars girl. Like   
  
all of us, she had been forced to wear a nice gown that went to   
  
her knees. I wore pink (yuck), Ami wore sky blue, Lita wore a   
  
pastel green, Mina had a soft yellow-orange, and this girl seemed   
  
to be wearing a dark red! I cringed at the dark blood hints of   
  
her dress and wanted to comment when Luna's words came to mind:   
  
You should never laugh at someone who has less than you do. I   
  
bit my cookie…who are you…Rei of Mars? 


	5. Chapter 4: Light

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: *aaeris17* Rating: PG13 Disclaimers: Zilch, zero, nada( This means that I own nothing that belongs to Sailor Moon. Everything else is MINE!! Bwahahahahaha! Author's Notes: I am SO sorry for everyone at FF.net and MM.org who have been waiting two weeks for this chapter!! I just moved back to school and it's been an enormous pain setting up my room and starting classes!! I think I might have to start updating every two weeks just so the chapter can be proofread in time. Thanks: Gz Dzo, Eternity Moon, Little Dragon 5, Solaris 3, roxy, brunnettemoment25, crystal jade2: thank you all for your wonderful reviews and taking the time to review again!! Now I know I have fans and I hope this chapter will not disappoint! Amethyst Rose: hehe, thank you! I am so happy that you love Diamond and the story! I have done my best to include as many Sailor Moon characters as humanely possible in this story-so far so good! I hope you get time to read more of the story!! Roseangel637: Wow, exhilarating.that's high praise! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
****************Chapter 4*****************  
*************** *****************  
  
Luster Kingdom Royal Bedroom  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the pale silk morning curtains. Selenity sighed as she sought to hide her face from the morning sun. God bless her faithful maids who were polite enough to lift the heavy drapes of night and allow Selenity to awaken to the welcoming rays of sun. She snuggled in closer for warmth from her Sun and found him to be missing. Moaning, Selenity opened one pale eyelid and saw her radiant husband already at the breakfast table set up on the balcony. *Why does morning have to come so EARLY?* Selenity whined to herself as she stretched her weary limbs. The ball had carried late into the night. Sere and the gang had long fallen asleep on the hammock outside before Luna noticed they were missing. Blessed children, it pleased her to see Sere making friends with the heiresses of the neighboring kingdoms. The child and Endy have been alone for far too long, she mused as she adorned her light morning robe to hide her slim figure.  
She caught her appearance in the standing oval mirror, she giggled as she saw her floor length lavender hair horribly mused and tangled. A few swift moves converted the tangled mess into a stylish bun that appeared at the nape of her white neck. Absently, she washed quickly to join Apollo for breakfast-alone. Times like these had been few with the tensions lately and Selenity feared would only grow fewer. She caught herself about to sigh again and mentally shook her head at herself. Was she to grow old already? Yet, the mirror did not lie, she had already seen much in her short life. Selenity stifled a snort, short? One can hardly call a lifespan of 1000 years short! She had only seen her first 40.yes it would be forty soon. She looked no more than the beautiful maiden of 20 that had ascended the throne of Tranquility.  
Ah, but tis not my hand that is sought for favor, she thought. Married with a child of six, a princess no less, proposals would start coming soon. She remembered the first mention of marriage by her Mother; she must have been young lass of ten when proposals started arriving daily. Selenity smiled at the recollection of her mother and of course, her dear father. She could not fully blame her father for the mistakes of lust and enchantment. Nehelenia had been a most unwanted sister, but purely on Nehelenia's side alone. Selenity had tried to often to extend the gracious hand only to be burnt. Now, so many years later, she was faced with doing the same thing. *Please Goddess, let our dinner go well*  
With that final thought, Selenity left her quarters and smilingly greeted her husband good morning.  
  
The Library..  
"There is absolutely NO reason for me to be here," I muttered as Luna tied my hair back. I didn't even complain as she carefully combed through the tangled hay that was my hair.  
"Come now doll, all your friends are here. Behave you," she sweetly reminded. I scowled through my longish bangs at Lita who was smiling happily. Mina appeared to be asleep on the table, her hair spilling all over her books. Mina was used to schooling, Uncle being the Lord Chancellor, had started a reluctant Mina early. Her trips here usually meant a vacation-apparently no longer. I need not state that Ami was painfully bright and cheerful. Endy looked oddly at peace as he continued to read his history book. Artemis stood tall at his podium, arranging notes for today's lessons.  
"Class will come to order," Artemis rapped the wooden podium. Immediately, Mina's blonde head popped up and her trademark red bow flounced in the abrupt movement. Her face lost all signs of sleepiness as a quill sat ready in her hand. Lita followed Mina's example and pulled out a deep green quill that reminded me of a peacock's feather. Genius Ami sat already taking notes from a textbook around Endy's levels or above.  
"I bid welcome to our visiting daughters from our neighboring kingdoms.Princess Ami, always a pleasure to see you; Princess Lita, we welcome you heartily to our little school; Princess Mina," Artemis's eyes twinkled. He was Mina's godfather and always favored her-very unlike Artemis, "Mischievous Mina, and it seems we are missing one more," Artemis scanned the table.  
Quietly, as silent as a butterfly, the door to the Library opened and revealed the highly mysterious Princess of Mars. My eyes popped open as I took in the beautiful girl who seemed years beyond her age. Her violet eyes coolly took in the atmosphere and she seated herself apart from all of us. Endy caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. Mina looked slightly rebuffed as the girl had clearly spurned the seat next to her in favor for the seat closer to Endy's end of the table.  
Artemis cleared his throat, "Princess Rei, allow me to welcome you to our school,"  
"I am here only by my mother's late will. She wished for me to grow and learn with the Princess Serenity," Rei proudly, yet quietly answered. Her words were directed towards Artemis, yet her eyes settled stiffly on me. I flinched under her gaze. Ami looked up from her notes and studied the Princess Rei with a scrutiny I recognized. Lita had daggers in her eyes and Mina looked decidedly against the addition of the Mars Princess to the group.  
"Yes, I remember the Countess fondly, my dear," Artemis nodded at her, "The Mars daughter brings up the reason you are all here today. Twas decided long ago that in order to ensure peace and stability throughout the kingdoms, the heirs of each kingdom shall gather together from an early age, and learn together. The heirs will grow together, be educated together, play together, and create equality amongst all of them," Artemis informed.  
My ears perked at the sudden realization that Mina, Ami, and Lita would know spend more time here then at home! I would have all my favorite friends around me all the time!! My eyes fairly sparkled as I shared smiles with the girls and Endy. Endy hid a smile as he rolled his eyes- undoubtedly thinking that being around four girls all the time will grow old far too quickly.  
Artemis was still talking, the subjects we would cover, what the expectations of each kingdom were, who would be responsible for what. I tuned out and started, rather stupidly, at Rei. I wanted to talk to her.I wanted to be her friend.I wanted to know why her mom wanted us to be friends.  
"And complete attentiveness is quite important, Serenity, to achieve greatness." Artemis paused as I blushed. Endy stuck his tongue out behind Artemis's back. I made a face as Artemis turned his back towards me.  
So the hours passed on, as the youngest of the set, I seemed the most behind. I was not bothered much by this fact for the ever patient Ami was forever offering her tutorage. Even Ami had high praise to give as I quickly caught on to my readings and writings. Artemis had high hopes to start tutoring us all in Latin, Greek, and Philosophy. Only Ami seemed excited about the classical training-even Endy had to make a face at the sheer amount of Latin and Greek Artemis had in mind for him.  
As we adjourned for the day, I stretched my body out-the day was still young and I had not moved all day. I think the only reason we were let out was because all of us had become too fidgety-except for Princess Rei of course. She managed to sit perfectly silent and still all day. Her eyes were narrowed and unfriendly. Mina and Lita were quite against her. Ami had little time for our arguments and Endy seemed as fascinated by her as I was. I followed Mina and Lita out into the courtyard where they immediately started an intense game of Tag. Ami curled up with a new book provided by Luna under a shady tree. Endy and I sat on the cool marble steps. The Princess Rei stood still in the glass doorway that arched onto the courtyard. I turned to see the wind play with her hair as it had done the first time I saw her. Her eyes shifted from the shouts of Mina and Lita to Endy and I.  
"Daughter of Selenity, I greet you," she coolly called from the doorway falling into a deep curtsy.  
"Daughter of Mars, I welcome you," I responded and clumsily curtsied. I felt incredibly ungraceful compared to her. Beauty and grace flowed from her. Endy made a causal bow of his head, dark hair hiding inquisitive eyes.  
Rei looked slightly bemused at my attempt to be a true princess. She pulled herself straight and carefully crossed the distance between us in slow, fluid steps.  
"Endymion, Son of Gaia, spouse to Lawrence, I greet thee as well," Rei returned Endy's nod as the words slipped sweetly out of her mouth. She was indeed a perfect Princess; a perfect Princess of Princesses. Her dress put my breeches to shame and her manners even made Mina look like the child she truly was. The shouts of laughter had gotten quieter in the past few moments. The Princess Rei seemed more of a cloud that dimmed our day rather than the sun I saw her presence as. I felt their eyes poke into my back as they carefully quieted themselves to hear every word of our conversation.  
"I am happy that you have joined us, Princess Rei," I found my manners and motioned for her to sit down with us.  
"Happiness is not the reason I have come, Princess," Rei carefully rested herself on the marble step.  
"Sere, all my friends call me Sere," I corrected smiling at her. Rei returned the smile, but it did not reach her eyes.  
"Princess," Rei nodded her head, ignoring my comment, "Your life here is happy; I am pleased to see that,"  
I shared a puzzled look with Endy, "Yes, Princess Rei, it is quite happy,"  
Rei's violet eyes became cloudy and she stared straight ahead, "The happiness will not last forever," she began in a calmer, colder, deeper voice than her age should have allowed, "An invitation has been sent, the gesture is from the hand of evil-the King and Queen must not accept the hand of evil into our kingdom. If the hand of evil touches the hand of good, our kingdom will fall into a darker time than the one that has just past. Do not be fooled by blood.do not allow the thickness of blood to blind the purity of water," Rei's head suddenly drooped, her husky voice continued, "Do not be fooled,"  
My eyes grew wide open. I felt the cruel shivers of her words though I did not understand what Rei spoke of. Her speech was prophetic, but I did not know what to do with this knowledge.  
Endy came to his senses first. He put a hand on Rei's shoulder, "How can we help you?"  
"Warn the Queen-repeat my words!" She cried with head turning desperately to Endy, eyes wild, "Tell her!!" Rei cried, "Now!!"  
Endy needed no more words to stand and run for Luna, or our mothers-I knew not. Rei's cries brought the rest of the girls running to us. I tried to put my arm around Rei, she flinched at my touch. I quickly withdrew my arm and knew not how to comfort this girl-a motherless child. She began to cry, as quietly as if she were sleeping with tears leaking out of the corners of her almond shaped eyes.  
"Its okay, Rei," Mina soothingly sat down on the left side of Rei and put her arm around her shoulders, "We're here for you," she whispered into the raven tresses. Rei visibly relaxed at her words.  
"Even though you don't know me?" She sniffed quietly, thoroughly ashamed of her tears.  
Lita shared Mina's jubilant smile, "That's what friends do,"  
"So, you guys are my friends?" Rei dropped all sense of grace and propriety.  
"I told you that already, Princess Rei," I grinned and hugged Rei. As I pulled back, Rei looked a little taken back.  
"Thank you, Sere," she deliberately paused before saying my name, "Please, call me Rei," her violet eyes sparkled with tears.  
"Nice to meet you, Rei, welcome to our group," Ami held out her hand. Rei allowed a real smile to cross across her face as she heartily shook Ami's hand.  
"Group.real friends," Rei whispered as she took in all four of us, "Yes, friends,"  
"Always," Mina chimed in.  
"Together," Lita and Ami sung.  
"Forever," I finished, "C'mon, while Endy gets Mama, let's play!" I pulled her hand and she stumbled slightly as if unfamiliar with the paces of running. A gleam of triumph crossed her face as she darted off after Mina and Lita.  
Ami laughed as she was forced to throw down her book and join the girls in a circle of singing. Together the four ran to me and enveloped me in a gaggle of arms and bodies-everyone laughing too hard to notice that was mixed up with whom. Rei threw her head back and laughed a beautiful peal of bells that matched her exotic beauty.  
"Mother was right; I would find my place here," she commented as she soothed her hair and shared a true smile with all of us.  
  
Verandah overlooking the Labyrinth  
Endy came running full charge through the doors and stood out of breath before Gaia and Selenity. Gaia immediately gasped and lunged forward to bring him into her arms. Selenity felt a cold fear grip her heart-oh Goddess, has something happened to Sere? She struggled to find her wits as Endy wheezed out a tale that involved the Princess of Mars and something she had said.  
Fear passing, another terror gripped Selenity. The Countess Ares had been a close friend till her death soon after Sere's birth. After the death of the Countess, the Count Ares had sent poor Rei off to live with her maternal grandfather. He only brought Rei away from there when Royal decorum demanded he bring his daughter and heiress. Selenity had never been found of Ares and often wondered how young Rei was doing. As Endy finished his story, Selenity understood one thing: Rei had inherited the psychic power of her mother's line. Ares would not be happy that his only daughter was a fortune teller. Selenity suspected Rei's grandfather had trained the young girl. She mentally made a note to ensure that Rei never live with her father again. Ares was a loyal man, but no father figure.  
Gaia handed Endy some iced tea and turned eyes fearfully to Selenity, "Have you heard these words?" She whispered.  
Selenity nodded quietly and wrung her slim hands together. She had always relied on the warnings of Setsuna and Medea*, the late Countess Ares. Now, Medea's daughter was warning her, a true warning. But, she was already touching the hand of evil. What could she do now? Her troops were not ready for open warfare.best to go with the plans. Surely Setsuna would have said something.right? Selenity's mind swarm as Gaia dismissed Endy to Luna. Oh, what was she to do?? Dinner was in a matter of mere hours. After all the arguments and fights, she could not back off her disciplines now. No, she would not make herself into a fool over Rei's words. Prophet or no prophet, Rei was still a young child who knew not how to control her powers. Surely Rei was just reminding Selenity the horrible danger the alliance stood in? She must be!  
"Gaia." Selenity reached weakly for Gaia's hand. Gaia grasped Selenity firmly and assisted her into a delicate wire frame chair. Selenity gratefully accepted the water that Gaia held out.  
"Sele," Gaia whispered and stroked Selenity's hand, "No worries, remember?"  
Selenity managed a feeble smile, "Yes," and couldn't help the tears that began to well up, "Oh Gaia!!! I am so lost.everything is so lost," she softly sobbed.  
"Shhhh, tis alright Sele, it will be alright," Gaia comforted.  
"How?" Selenity stared straight into Gaia's solid eyes-fearful, yet strong.  
"We shall see this dinner through, darling," Was Gaia's only reply, "A handkerchief soaked in rose water for the Queen please," she ordered.  
Selenity accepted the scented cloth and wiped her eyes, inhaling the soothing aroma.  
"Please tell my maids I am to be dressed for dinner with my half sister this evening," Selenity sweetly informed the maid who had handed her the silk handkerchief. With a little curtsy and a nod, the maid scurried off to inform the Queen's Royal Handmaidens, "Come Gaia, we have much work to do before we depart tonight,"  
  
Inside the Palace, eavesdropping..  
Endy gulped and ran back to Sere and their friends. He couldn't believe that his mother and Queen Sele had not believed him. Staff members knowingly avoided the turbulent boy, almost used to his zigzags in and out of the corridor. Elderly maids smiled lovingly at the boy who was the apple of the castle's eye-well one of the twin apples. The elderly maid shook her head and the boy was long gone from her old sight. *Goddess bless our children, may they live long and happily together*  
Endy slowed down as he approached the courtyard and heard five distinct peals of laughter. He stopped completely in his tracks as he noticed that Sere was laughing with the Princess Rei. Her face did a complete turn about from the sullen, sour looks from earlier. Endy felt a smile on his face at the Martian Princess's laughter. The girls were happily lying down in the warm grass, not a single care in the world. Perhaps, just maybe, his news could wait till later. After all, Rei was still young; maybe Mum and Queen Sele were right. He walked out-if Mum and Queen Sele were not worried, neither should he.  
Endy walked out, the sun shone behind his back. From the looks of his face, the talk must have gone well. I smiled back at him; at least Rei would not be worried anymore. Rei waved at him and for the briefest of moments I saw his eyes glaze over. The sun stopped me from looking further at his face as he proceeded to pick up Ami's neglected book and read it. I ignored him-but warned the other girls to watch out for his sneaky tricks. The afternoon proceeded into evening with series of silly tricks and games.  
  
***************************************  
Selenity smoothed a nonexistent wayward strand of hair down. Apollo caught her long-lashed eye and mentally sent the message to relax. Gaia, already dressed, was busy going over some paperwork from the Senate Council. Lawrence was helping Artemis into his manservant uniform. Artemis looked particularly upset at the removal of his Royal Guard uniform. Luna had carefully taken down her Royal Buns and pulled her noted hair into a long braid and much concentration had hid her crescent birth mark as well. Selenity's own birthmark dazzled anyone who stared at it. The full moon had taken its effect. Selenity could feel the power coursing in her veins and prayed to the Goddess for inner peace.  
Apollo's hand gently caressed Selenity's bare shoulder. She had opted for her second best Royal Gown. A strapless lilac number that flattered her bosom, thin waist, and strong hips and flowed into a bowl around her legs, she resembled a flower. Apollo worried that the slim fit of the gown would allow Sele little movement in case of danger. Selenity had reassured him she would be fine.  
"We best be leaving, sweetheart," Apollo whispered. She nodded to his reflection in her mirror. Artemis patted her shoulder as he followed Apollo out. Lawrence left with a simple nod, leaving only Gaia and Luna in the room.  
Selenity felt the eyes in her back as she concentrated on her reflection. Turning, the horrible feeling did not leave, Selenity knew that this dinner would be historical. In her very blood, she could sense the power and desire of her horrid sister. *Half* She corrected herself.  
"Shall we ladies?" Selenity faked a smile. Gaia stood strongly, and nodded. Selenity noted her unusually strong physical appearance. *Tonight seems so final.why can't I shake the feeling that this happy world is over?*  
Luna curtsied deeply and opened the door, "Please, miladies," she smirked and winked at Selenity. Selenity felt the hints of a smile and touched Luna's hand on the doorknob. A silent thank you paused between the cousins. Luna never acted as if she were in line for the crown. She had dotingly been Selenity's lady-in-waiting since she was a young teen and promptly fallen in love with the handsome guard of Apollo's troops. Yet Artemis, the clueless young man, never cared to notice Luna's attentions. This leads the couple to their present situation, mutual love and fear to express it. Selenity felt a sigh escape. Gaia glanced sharply, a look that made Selenity feel foolish for worrying about trivial matters.  
Silently, the trio of women left the bedroom and descended the curved staircase into the Front Hall. Assembled were almost two dozen men and women of the Royal Guard dressed in the finery of the Royal Hand Servants. The "servants" nodded formally to the Queen and her two Advisors. Apollo came forward and offered his arm to escort Selenity to the awaiting carriage, Lawrence and Artemis followed suit. Selenity settled the butterflies in her stomach as she stepped into the cool air of the early summer night. The peeping moon radiated warmly onto Selenity and she felt the whisper of the Goddess as the wind blew her carefully placed hairs.  
  
*******************************************************  
I sat still in bed. Luna had already initiated our tuck-in ritual but, I was not feeling tired. For some silly reason, Rei's words lingered with me. I stared out at the moon. Mama said we were descendants of the Goddess Selene. She said that if I was ever scared or in trouble, pray to the Goddess and she would show me the way. I got up and sat on the window seat, placing my elbows on the window sill.  
"Goddess Selene, please help me understand what Rei said," I prayed, placing my palms together, "Phlease tell me what to do," I lisped slightly. The moonlight began to increase around me and I felt warmth that reminded me of Mama.  
*Daughter Serenity, tis time to begin awakening to thy power, little one. The Silver Imperium Crystal follows the heart of she who would become Queen.* A heavenly voice sung. I gasped and wildly stared around. Who had said that? What does that mean? A wild feeling stirred inside me, and fear gripped me like no other.  
"MAMA!!! PAPA!!!" I screamed and ran out of my room, "STOP MAMA, STOP!!! PAPA, DON'T GO!!" I cried as my feet took my down the hall, down the stairs and into the family front hall. ********************************************  
A cold fear gripped Selenity's heart. *Something has gone wrong*. The jostle of the carriage brought her heart back into its spot. She turned around and stared at the empty doors that were closing her out of her home. She felt this wild desire to run inside the castle.  
"MAMA!!" She heard a faint scream.  
*SERENITY!* Selenity's mind screamed and she briefly saw Sere's little body running towards the closing doors, hand reaching out.  
"STOP!! Stop this carriage!" Selenity called. The bewildered coachmen pulled the unicorns to a stop and Selenity ignored the footmen who were trying to help her off the carriage, "Guards!! The doors!!" She cried as they immediately flung open to reveal a crying Serenity.  
"Mama!! You can't go!!" Sere sobbed wildly. Selenity fell to her knees and embraced the crying girl in her nightgown.  
"Hush little one, hush," Selenity comforted, ignoring the wrinkles coming to her perfect dress.  
"Mama, hic, you can't go to dinner, hic, it's going to be bad," Sere cried.  
Selenity pulled the child away from her, "What makes you say that, darling?" Selenity tried to smile to please the girl when her smile froze half way up. Her eyes were glued to Sere's forehead where a brilliant crescent moon shone brightly.  
"She said so, Mama! She said that I would know what to do and I hafta stop you!" Sere clung to Selenity.  
"Twas just a dream, sweetheart, just a dream," the words left Selenity's mouth before she could think. The Goddess had spoken to her daughter!  
"She said, hic, she said that some crystal follows the heart of she who, hic will be a queen!"  
Selenity's heart froze and her mind traveled back to Sere's birth. The crystal, the Quisez, what of Setsuna's binding spell? Her chest began to heave and she felt as ill as when Endy had informed her of Rei's prophecy. Can anything good come of tonight?? She worried frantically.  
An arm engulfed both her and Sere, "It was only a dream, sweetheart," Apollo's warm voice soothed.  
Sere's lips trembled as she turned to her father, "Weally Papa?" She whimpered.  
"Of," Apollo went to kiss her forehead and gasped, "course darling, of course," He managed to stutter out. He wiped her wet cheeks with his handkerchief and soothed her hair, "See that she goes to bed tonight, send her to the Lord Chancellor's until we return," he informed Artemis's first in command, Sir Arthur. Sir Arthur nodded and placed a hand on Sere's shoulder. Sere laced her right arm thru his and her left held onto Selenity.  
Half-heartedly, Selenity unwound Sere's hand and kissed her daughter. "We must leave now, Sere, are you sure you will be alright?" Selenity questioned; almost hoping that she could avoid a dinner.  
Sere nodded, swallowing one last cry. Her crescent moon had faded but showed no signs of leaving. Selenity's heart fluttered at her daughter's acceptance by the Goddess. *Go in peace, my dear daughter*  
Apollo placed a hand on Selenity's shoulder; she stood and slowly walked out of the castle again. Goddess, help us tonight! Too many events had come into play, Medea's daughter's prophecy, the joining of the five daughters, and now Serenity had begun to awaken to the power of the moon.  
"Yah!" The coachmen started the unicorns again. Selenity felt numb, even the full moon could not ease her discomfort.  
  
The Wraith Kingdom.  
"Places, places!" Nehelenia greedily clapped her hands. Everything had to be perfect.perfect scene for her greatest plan ever, the usurpation of the Luster throne. Selenity was playing directly into her hands. No one would stop her. Not even the Goddess Selene, shining angrily upon her tonight. Nehelenia threw her head back and laughed, cackling like the witch she was at the moon above her.  
Diamond paused before entering the room. He heard his stepmother laughing, and he smirked to himself. The woman was as crazy as Wiseman said she was. Yet, everyone was a pawn, just like chess. Full of the Wiseman's teachings, Diamond brushed imaginary dust off his white tunic and entered the Front Hall.  
Beryl paused in a looking glass before the Front Hall. Nearby, she heard Nehelenia laughing at something. She shuddered and smoothed her fiery hair. If there was one thing that scared her father, it was the shocking resemblance between Metallia and Beryl. All the color had gone into Beryl, nothing into Diamond. *And with the color came all Mother's powers, have no fear, Mother dearest, I shall be the greatest* She smiled at a portrait of her late mother and entered the Front Hall.  
Pharaoh paused to survey his happy family. As Nehelenia often said, especially late at night when she thought no one could hear her mutterings, things were going quite well. Perhaps the second time around was better..  
The scene was set. The players stood waiting. Everything had come down to this little dinner. How horribly everyone underestimated the significance of the whole night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
Okay, okay!! I know I SAID that I would have the infamous dinner out in this chapter, but school and work and crap just didn't let me get to it!! Relax; it's in the works, SERIOUSLY. Just two little weeks..please???  
  
REVIEW AND EMAIL!!! Aaeris17@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: aaeris17 Rating: PG/PG-13 Author's Notes: Rheia: thank you!! I hope you keep reading!! Moonrabbit04: Thank you!! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!! Brunettemoment25: This chapter is for you!! I love all your comments and encouragement! Enjoy!!  
  
*************Chapter Five******************  
*********** ***************  
  
"Announcing their Royal Highness, King Apollo of the Sol and Luster Kingdoms, and Queen Selenity of the Tranquility and Luster Kingdoms," a Page called. Selenity's heart was gripped by a cold panic, *this is it* she furiously thought as she plastered a smile on her face and descended the staircase into the dark, cold, Front Hall of the Wraith Castle. Yet, she was immediately blinded upon reaching the bottom platform. Mirrors, dozens, and dozens of mirrors marked her every move, her every blink of eye.  
Selenity froze momentarily, and had to catch herself and maintain the Royal decorum-do not let your fear show. Apollo gave her arm a warm squeeze. *Goddess, please be with me tonight!*  
"King Apollo, Queen Selenity, Sir Lawrence, Lady Gaia, and all dear staff of the Luster Castle, welcome to our humble abode," Lord Pharaoh's voice boomed and shattered Selenity's prayers. Apollo almost had to force her into the returning curtsy.  
"Lord Pharaoh, Queen Nehelenia, the pleasure is all ours," Apollo replied boomingly.  
"Dear sister, how good it is to see you after these many years," Nehelenia tittered as she closed the respectable gap between herself and Selenity and held her arms out to Selenity.  
Lawrence had to hold down a gasp as the two half-sisters held each other's arms: the two were mirror images, one light, and one dark. Selenity was as fair as Nehelenia was dark. Selenity winced at the coldness in Nehelenia's grip and she felt the dark desire within Nehelenia. As she stared into those dark violet eyes, she saw many years of bitterness and hatred, all built up into this one night. Selenity wanted to feel more sympathy for her half sister, but something was not quite right. She noted Nehelenia's hair being up in the Tranquility Royal style that had now become Luster Royal style. Nehelenia's horrid birthmark could only quiver in its feeble power. *She does not appreciate me being at my highest power* Selenity thought carefully as she planned her reply.  
"Thank you, your Highness," Selenity decided to feed Nehelenia's ego, "You must do me the honor of a tour," she released her arms from Nehelenia's grip and gestured towards all the mirrors, "This Front Hall literally takes my breath away!"  
"Perhaps the dinner shall also do so," Lord Pharaoh interrupted the women.  
"Dinner is now served!" A Page announced immediately thereafter. Selenity curtsied to Lord Pharaoh and Nehelenia. Apollo led her into the dining room and the other couple followed. Selenity felt their eyes boring into the back of her back.  
The dining room was large, occupied by numerous servants, a large rectangular dining table made of black obsidian, and high windows. Selenity noted the unusual placement of the high windows and the murals that took their place on the wall. The lighting in here was darker; she could only catch glimpses of the mural's depictions. She squinted her eyes slightly and bit her tongue to silence a gasp. The murals were battle scenes of the past.the Shadow Wars and their precursors. Apollo flinched ever so slightly and continued with her to their seats as if they had seen nothing.  
The couples sat quietly, murmuring polite comments over the seven course meal. Mandatory questions inquired into the health of the associated children. Endymion and Serenity especially were downplayed in achievements and looks whereas Beryl and Diamond were up sold. The two children sat quietly at their end of the table and flushed at their parents' remarks over their achievements. Selenity took particular note of Nehelenia's bragging over Beryl's use of magic. Should not such a young child be bound under the appropriate age to develop such powers? She sensed tension between daughter and step-mother. Poor child, not to have much of a mother figure.  
As the courses died down, and not one more morsel could be eaten of the unusually bland, cold food, Artemis abruptly excused himself for a post- meal walk. He politely asked Luna to accompany him. She blushed before excusing herself as well. Selenity sent one arched eyebrow in their general direction as Apollo made a face that explained he knew what Artemis was up to.  
"Shall we ladies adjourn to the evening parlor for tea and pastries?" Nehelenia cordially asked as a lady servant washed her hands from the meal.  
"Such a way to pass an evening would be most enjoyable, dear Madame," Gaia sweetly acquiesced as she allowed another servant to help her stand.  
"Yes, I would love some private girl conversation," Selenity smiled and removed herself from the table without any assistance. Nehelenia frowned slightly at Selenity's dismissal of the Wraith servants.  
"Beryl, if you would please inform the kitchen we have adjourned to the evening parlor for refreshments?" Nehelenia called to the small girl who smiled ungratefully at being sent for tea and pastries.  
Nehelenia led the way into a more well-lit room that was strikingly contrasted, black and white. The walls, the carpeting, the accents were all white with the furniture being ebony silks and velvets. Even the flowers that were in the room were of the deepest violets and reds. The murals continued in this room and were of a more simplistic nature: tiles of alternating black and white that showed dark nature scenes and astronomical scenes.  
Selenity watched Gaia's eyes follow the constellations tiled out. She could not see what Gaia was trying to do.  
"So, Selenity, do you mind if I call you Selenity?" Nehelenia interrupted Selenity's thoughts.  
"Why, of course," Selenity managed to cover her stammer. Nehelenia smiled, hiding the merest hint of a smirk.  
"Tis a shame I have never met little Serenity," Nehelenia began as she sat down comfortingly in a large black armchair, "Nor dear Endymion, I hear that he has become quite the little knight,"  
"Yes, Endymion is growing to be quite a good lad," Gaia quipped, "The children are doing quite well, as mentioned earlier,"  
Nehelenia cleared her throat, placing a hand to her white neck, "I mention the children again in hopes of endearing myself to the young ones who will one day be my monarchs,"  
"Why, to think of little Sere as Queen is quite a shock," Selenity faked a giggle to cover some tension.  
"Little Serenity, why, you must be looking for a court for her," Nehelenia stated as maids brought in wheeled trays stacked with fruits, cakes, and little pies. Beryl herself brought in the dainty tray of tea. The maids arranged little bits of all the lovely concoctions on the marble table between the three women. Beryl set the tray down on the tea table, and curtsied to the women. She went to a corner and picked up a simple sampler and begun to work on it.  
"As a matter of fact, Apollo and I have settled her court," Selenity answered as she took a silver of apple pie.  
Nehelenia sharply looked up from serving the tea, "Really? Excuse me for one second miladies, how shall you be taking your tea?" She politely asked, clearly a bit perturbed.  
"A bit of cream and two cubes of sugar, please," Gaia replied coolly.  
"Cream and sugar please, I am not a fan of bitter tea," Selenity smiled. Nehelenia returned the smile; yet, Selenity could see the touch of malevolence to it.  
"As I recall, Father could never teach you to appreciate tea.as a child you drank milk with honey and lemon," Nehelenia quietly recollected.  
Selenity flushed with slight anger and shame. What game was Nehelenia playing at? The two girls had shared no childhood memories-other than jealously and hatred. Nehelenia had never known the love of King Tranquility. Her childhood had been nothing compared to Selenity's.  
"Yes, we seem to encounter the same problem with the Princess," Gaia interrupted.  
"Oh yes, the Princess Serenity, my previous question, how silly of me to forget!" Nehelenia tittered as she handed Selenity and Gaia their cups of tea, "Serenity's court has been decided than?"  
Selenity flushed again at Nehelenia's constant questioning of Serenity, "Yes, we have decided and all have happily agreed that it shall be the Princesses of the four Inner Kingdoms and the four Outer Kingdoms serving as ambassadors for Serenity,"  
"That is quite a full court, Selenity," Nehelenia coolly commented.  
"Yes, we feel that we have satisfied all the needs for a proper court for the heir of the Luster Kingdom," Gaia put her cup down rather harshly.  
"I would have hoped, Selenity, in the spirits of forging a new future and friendship, I would have been considered in this deliberation,"  
"My dear Queen, the court has been planned for years now, since the birth of the Princess," Gaia explained.  
"I feel that I am much in the dark when it comes to the on goings of a kingdom that I am second in line for," Nehelenia lowered her voice threateningly.  
"Now, now, what would you like to be know, your Majesty?" Selenity quickly changed the subject to lighten Nehelenia's mood and prevent Gaia's angry retort. Her temper was quickly about to fray. *How dare she believe she was second in line??*  
"It saddens me to see that my own dear Beryl was not included in the court of Luster; I would have hoped it was due to some oversight," Nehelenia stared over the edge of her tea cup.  
"You weren't wanted!" Gaia muttered into her cup.  
"What?? Weren't wanted." Nehelenia set down her tea cup in rage and utter shock, "In that case, you best be on your way," Nehelenia angrily motioned to the doors with an open palm.  
"No, no, dear sister, you must have misunderstood what I said," Selenity flustered, trying to avoid the tension that was hastening building.  
Nehelenia stood up, letting her tea cup shatter onto the floor, "I understand quite clearly, dear sister. MY daughter is not even good enough to grace the court of your brat!!" Nehelenia screamed the last words.  
Gaia jumped to her feet, "How DARE you take that tone in the presence of your Queen?!!"  
Nehelenia threw her head back and laughed gleefully, "I am Queen here, and Queen in my own right. I no longer need to sweeten up to Selenity in hopes of her restoring MY birthright!" Nehelenia pointed a sharp finger straight at the still sitting figure of Selenity.  
"YOU are Queen by marriage and are not worthy of your bastardly birthright!" Gaia cried and stood proudly against Nehelenia.  
"You dare to speak?? You are not even royalty! You are NO ONE!" Nehelenia screamed and her arms swept the pastry cart out of her way, closing the distance between her and Gaia.  
Selenity felt herself trembling as the angry words grew harsher and louder. Dishes clattered and glasses shattered, why was she so rooted to her spot? Her childhood best friend and half-sister were quarrelling fiercely. Her mind raced through childhood memories of her and Gaia playing happily as Nehelenia angrily watched from her spot, hidden far from the eyes of court. Her best friend should have been her sister, but it was not meant to be.  
"You have no power here!!" Nehelenia cooed as she raised her hands above her head, "I AM QUEEN!!"  
A gust of wind broke the tension and caused all attention to fall on Apollo and Lord Pharaoh as they glared angrily at the scene in front of them.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??" Apollo bellowed and immediately stood between the three women.  
"Your Majesty, the women were having a minor argument..sisters will fight," Pharaoh groveled through his teeth.  
Lawrence burst in, out of breath, "A coup, Apollo, it's a trap!" He breathlessly clutched his chest.  
"Seize them!" Artemis's voice rang out from behind Lawrence. Suddenly, Luna, and all the other 'servants' of the Luster Kingdom poured into the room, in full fighting regalia. Luna held a dagger to Lord Pharaoh's neck and the sweat increased on his neck. He stretched his neck muscles, hoping to move from the sharp dagger.  
"Why, Sir Lawrence, whatever is the matter?" Lord Pharaoh squeaked, trying to keep his voice level.  
Lawrence regained his poise and pulled his sword out of its sheath, pointing squarely at the heart of Nehelenia, "I suppose you figured you could keep your newly breed army in the dark?"  
"WHAT? I never, why, such a thing is absurd, your Majesty. It would be in direct violation of the treaty from the Shadow wars," Lord Pharaoh squirmed.  
"In that case, my dear sir, you accuse my knights of lying to me?" Apollo remained squarely in front of Selenity.  
"No, no, I am saying that I would never do such a dishonor to your kindness," he emphasized kindness as Luna's grip on his arms became tighter. Selenity had to admire Luna's poise and strength. Nothing gets by her.  
"I stand true in my proof that not only have you COMPLETELY disregarded the terms of the treaty allowing the Wraith Kingdom to remain in existence; you have amassed an army of bred creatures to cause a coup-de- tat," Artemis stepped forward and handed a large amount of parchments to Apollo, "These quickly drawn maps will guide you to the dungeons and weapons that King Pharaoh has gathered over the past decades,"  
Apollo angrily scanned the parchments and his knuckles grew white with anger. "It seems that you have been found lying on more than one charge here, Pharaoh," he slowly stated as he nodded to Lawrence and Artemis, "You have forced me to take stricter action,"  
A sudden cry was heard from the forgotten Beryl, huddled in a corner with a pillow. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to hide her sobs. Apollo's body visibly softened.  
"I have forgotten that despite your highly treacherous actions, you are still somebody's father," Apollo spit out, "I will then spare your life for the sake of your son and daughter. But, I strip you of your title, you are no King, and your wife is no Queen. Your kingdom is now a principality of the Luster Kingdoms, you are nothing but a puppet as you have been your entire life,"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Nehelenia screamed and lunged for Gaia, the person closest to her. A guard lunged at Nehelenia, weapons drawn.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" An even more piercing scream came from Beryl as a dark, streak of light shattered across the room.  
The room suddenly went into slow motion as Gaia's hands suddenly held her stomach and collapsed to the floor, letting out all her life breath. Lawrence's wretched cry pierced everyone's soul. The chaos all came to a stand still as a brighter light enveloped the room. All eyes watched Selenity raise her arms towards the sky and lower them. Fear caused everyone in the room to stand in utter awe of the Moon Goddess, the avatar that was their Queen. Selenity finally opened her eyes: violet orbs filled with tears as her body shimmered in the brilliance that was her own being.  
She pointed her moon scepter at Beryl, who stood fearful in her corner, "I bind you, dear child; bind you from doing harm against yourself and others. I bind you, Beryl; bind you from doing harm against yourself and against others. I bind you, Wraith Princess; bind you from doing hard against yourself and against others." A warm light wrapped the Princess as she slowly fell to her feet in a comforting sleep.  
Selenity let her tears flow freely down her face as she redirected her crescent moon scepter to Nehelenia, "I imprison you, poor sister, imprison in a pane of glass. I imprison you, Queen Nehelenia; prison you amongst your own vanity. I imprison you, Lady Nehelenia, imprison you until your time shatters and your vanity is no more," Selenity whispered tearfully.  
Sharp crystals of light grew from the floor where Nehelenia stood, encasing her in impenetrable glass. Her body flattened and grew smaller as the casing swallowed her and fell to the floor in a soft thud. Her voiceless figure could be seen, screaming and angrily beating the glass.  
Selenity bent over and carefully picked up the mirror and handed it to Pharaoh, "Let this serve as a reminder of what comes when you do harm to others," she whispered sadly as she turned her back on him and approached a mournful crowed around Gaia.  
Lawrence lifted a tear streaked face to Selenity, "Can nothing be done, dear sister, to save her now?" He whispered.  
Selenity's face paled as she noticed the peaceful expression on Gaia's cream tinted face. A healthy blush colored her cheeks and her skin felt slightly warm to the touch. More tears rushed down Selenity's face as she collapsed onto the fallen body of her best friend, and dearest sister. Sobs were heard, loud and gasping, Selenity felt pained by hearing them-until she realized those horrid noises were coming out of her mouth. Comforting arms disentangled her from Gaia's still body. She melted, crying, into the group of weeping friends. Her heart was breaking.why, why, why, repeated endlessly through her head.  
Selenity was useless as Artemis numbly muttered orders and arranged for their departure. Nothing could tear Lawrence away from the crystal casket that held the sleeping Lady Gaia. Selenity could not face him. She could not save her best friend. She failed.every sign had pointed to her failure and this impending doom. Selenity sent an inaudible soulful cry to Goddess. The world would mourn the loss of Lady Gaia.  
Somewhere, in the middle of the darkness of the Luster castle, two souls awoke crying and screaming. There was no one there to comfort them. The poor darlings found each other in the night and waited, patiently for their parents to come home. A dread had fallen upon them, both knowing that something terrible had happened.  
Three parents walked in and informed a son he had lost a mother and his life would be changed forever. Two large tears welled up in the eyes that were so like his mother's as he kissed the crystal case that would rest indefinitely in the Tower. No word passed his lips as son and father sat in a sleepless vigil. Unknown to the two men, a small princess also lay awake all night, mourning the loss of her innocence and the loss of her best friend's laughter.  
Selenity stayed out on the balcony all night, with Apollo fitfully napping on the lounging couch near her. She stared angrily at the Moon and watched her make her progress through the sky. As the night stars faded, and the Moon stepped back for the Sun to take the glory of the day, Selenity found herself grown and changed. She would wait for the day when Gaia would rise.surely she would rise. Until that day, she will have to keep faith.faith in the Goddess and faith in Setsuna's words that held little comfort: 'Keep faith, my dear friend and Queen. She is not lost in vain and will rise again. She will come when you and her children need her the most. Till that day, remember the prophecy..never forget the prophecy.." **************************************************************************** *******************  
I know this chapter took FOREVER to come out!! I really have SO little time between work and classes. I feel so bad for promising and not showing!! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and feel free to drop me a line at aaeris17@yahoo.com PS~ Don't worry, the story does get happier!! 


	7. Chapter 6: InterludeSweet Dreams

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: aaeris17 Rating: PG-13 Author's Notes: IceQueenk8: Wow!! Thanks for reading!! Brunnettemoment25: okay, school is taking up SO MUCH TIME, I'm trying!! Moonbunny: thank you, I try to write somewhat decently ;) Moonlight Rose: I try to be original. I'm glad you like it. Lara1786: Yes, both are incased in crystal. Gaia is believed to be dead; Selenity believes otherwise due to Setsuna's beliefs. I'm glad you like it!! Zillagirl: I'm going to try and stay away from tears; that chapter was so hard to write Eden's Echo: You'll have to wait and see!! Do you think I would really leave my Endy motherless? Hehehehe, age jump.hmmmmm the next chapter shall tell.. Crystaljade2: I'm so happy to hear that you're still reading!! Thank you!!  
  
***************Chapter Six********************  
****** ******  
  
Lady Gaia was placed in a crystal tomb in the High Tower. The tower suddenly becomes a tomb of sorts that paid homage to the lovely lady. I saw her as Sleeping Beauty-sleeping peacefully till a kiss awakened her. I mentioned this to Endy one quiet afternoon.  
Endy snapped his head away from his mother and stared at me. His eyes were oddly red yet, dry of tears. I jumped at this reaction as to the fact he had often ignored me in the past few months.  
"She's dead, Sere," Endy flatly repeated, "Do you understand that? She's NOT coming back," he sighed and stared at the window.  
"But.Mommy says that she's just like Sleeping Beauty and will awaken when she is needed." I trailed off as Endy slowly turned towards me.  
"Sere, fairy tales are for babies. They don't come true. Sometimes," Endy sighed, "Sometimes grownups say things to try and make us kids feel better, and sometimes grownups lie to try and makes us feel better. No one is perfect,"  
"Mama lied?" I whispered, shocked by his explanation and feeling tears in my eyes.  
"No, my mother did," Endy responded and touched the crystal surface of her tomb, "She promised she would never leave,"  
"Endy, she didn't! She's right there, just resting," I smiled at Endy. He managed a weak smile.  
"You're right, Sere," He put a hand on my hand. I sat down on the bench next to him.  
"Don't worry, Endy, I'll never leave you," I promised.  
Endy snickered a little, "Really?"  
"Truly always," I smiled. Endy squeezed my hand.  
"Even when you're married and queen?" He questioned.  
"Ewwww, marry?? I'm never getting married," I made a face at him.  
"Neither am I. I don't want a wife or family, ever,"  
"Let's swear we'll never get married and always stay together," I held up my right pinky and Endy linked his pinky with mine; we twisted to touch thumbs, kissed thumbs, and spit over our left shoulder.  
"Forever, Sere, forever," His deep blue eyes shone with new tears as I smiled at our new vow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ This chapter is more of an interlude than anything. It is definitely the shortest thing I have ever written, but I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is in progress but with midterms this week and all the normal craziness of being at school, my leisure time gets eaten up quite quickly. Please, read and review as always!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: aaeris17 Rating: PG-13 Author's Notes:  
I cannot even BEGIN to apologize for how horribly late this chapter is and how dead my updates have been!! I will do a quick apology and try and justify myself with a horrible bout of mono *yes the dreaded kissing disease* and then recovering and then finals!! AND now I am home and finally have the time to devote to my precious jewel of a story!! Since I'm home and not at school, I do not have my list of people to thank! BUT, you guys know who you are and I promise to do a MAJOR thank you to all my great fans who take the time to email me and tell me how much they wish I would update and how much they have loved the story!! Thanks guys, you rock!!  
  
******************Chapter 7**********************  
******** ************  
  
The sunlight streams warmly through the thin summer curtains. The silk brocade leaves fabulous designs along the marbled floor of the bedroom. Happy birds chirped a good morning song as they sang happily on this Midsummer Day. The main doors to the bedroom creaked open and a not so quiet gaggle of people ushered themselves in, giggling.  
"One, two, three-"A barely hushed voice started.  
"On this day, ten years ago," A booming male voice began.  
I groaned in bed, and smashed my face into the pillows.  
"A princess was born," Luna sung.  
"Came she did upon the light of both the moon and sun," Mama sang.  
"For you see, she was born at the time twilight and dawn becomes one," Father explained.  
"The first child born of the ultimate union," Artemis hummed.  
"And sleeping before us now lies, the little Princess of the Kingdom," Luna hummed along.  
"Our dearest darling girl, we wish you the happiest of lives on this, your tenth birthday," Mama whispered the last stanza into my ear as she kissed my cheeks, and ran her hands through my hair.  
"Happy Birthday, Sere!!" A whole chorus of voices chimed in. I peeked open my eyes to see Mina, Ami, Rei, and Lita along with Luna, Artemis, and Papa, circling my bed. Mina immediately jumped onto the bed, followed by Lita and Rei. Ami took a more reserved standpoint as she politely held her present in her hands. The other girls proceeded to dump boxes of sparkling paper onto my lap.  
"We're not too late for the festivities, are we?" Another head popped in my door. I craned my neck from my lying position to see Lawrence's bright eyes.  
"Like Sere is even awake, Dad," Endy muttered, hiding a smile as he followed his dad into my room. Lawrence smirked, hiding the same smile as they gazed at me and the girls in bed, "Scoot," Endy playfully shoved Rei over as he sat on the foot of my bed, across from my father. Rei sent him an equally playful glare as Lawrence walked over to me.  
"Happy Birthday blessings, child," he murmured kissing my forehead, "May the Goddess bless you with more happier years,"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he helped pull me to a sitting up position. Mama indulged me by placing pillows behind my back.  
"Well, little Princess, it's your birthday," Papa smiled teasingly, "Your wish is our command,"  
Luna hmphed at that causing Artemis to suppress a smile.  
I cocked my head at the two of them and smiled happily as they handed over their presents grudgingly. The years of schooling were going well and I knew their fake demeanor was hiding parental like pride.  
"I wish.." I began my birthday like I had since only the Goddess knows when, "to open all my presents and eat cake!!"  
Everyone laughed as the breakfast cakes and my birthday presents were rolled in. My mouth drooled as I saw the chocolate and goodies that were created for my tenth birthday. Mama laughed and curled me in her arms.  
"Thank you Mama, Papa, everything is so wonderful," I whispered as I hugged both of them.  
"Sere!! Open your present!!" Mina thrust her present into my face and I laughed at her attempts not to open it for me. I tore apart the golden paper and saw an exquisite diamond and crystal vanity set, "Mommy knew you would love it," Mina gushed, "I have a similar one back home.  
I hugged Mina as Luna wisely removed the fragile present, "Mine next, Ser," Lita bounced in front of Rei and set down a heavy box. Papa and Mama exchanged smiles as I tore apart the hunter green wrapping and revealed an exquisitely carved wooden lap desk. I stared, awed at the details put into the desk.  
"Father had our Shilpa do it, its one of a kind," Lita proudly announced, "Mother sent her cookies for Aunt Selenity," she added as a faint blush lit Mama's face. Papa nudged her as she tried to hide her handful of cookies.  
"Please tell your parents that we hope Sere will make good use out of it," Papa teased.  
"She will, my turn," Rei snapped playfully as Ami sat on the corner of the bed, ever mindful, ever watchful, "I picked out the present, Father had little say-I didn't approve of his idea," she explained to Papa and Mama. Mama smiled at Rei-the past four years had warmed Rei affectionately to all of us and in particular to Mama and Luna.  
"This isn't some joke, right?" I eyed Rei vexingly. Rei has been known to be quite silly sometimes-almost as bad as Mina.  
"Open and find out," Rei answered in her nonchalant way. She flipped her long raven hair and smiled.  
Lita lent a hand to unwrapping the long red ribbons to reveal a long, narrow piece of white bark with gold lettering.  
"The prophecy of your birth has been in the stars for a millennia; it was said that my mother foresaw it and wrote it down when she was our age. I pass it on to your family, where it belongs. Maybe, one day, we can translate the wonder in the stars my mother saw," Rei explained, her eyes glistening.  
Wordlessly I embraced my prophetic friend, "Thank you, Rei, thank you so much,"  
Rei shrugged me off, "For you have to survived ten years is an accomplishment,"  
"What?!! Why you!!" I lunged for Rei as everyone laughed.  
"Ami, please, quickly give your present before we witness another argument," Papa laughed.  
Ami smiled and slid over to the spot Rei had vacated, "Sere, being your friend has changed my life for the better, and I cannot imagine my life before you and the girls coming into it," Ami cautiously lifted a heavy leather book and set it down between us, "Twas Father's idea to give this to you, letting it leave the Hermes Library, and stay in a place of honor in the Luster Kingdom,"  
I carefully opened the book and gasped. In small, cursive print, the entire line of Selene had been depicted. Excited, I went through more of the pages and saw the whole histories of all Queens of Selene.  
"Ami, your father, your kingdom, doth honor us too much with this gift," Lawrence whispered in awe. Mama and Papa were quick to give their acquiescence.  
Ami blushed terribly, "I fear that your praise and thanks is still too early,"  
"Are there more presents?" I eagerly interrupted. Everyone laughed.  
"Sere, thee can think of little else," Endy teased, elbowing me to sit down.  
I crossed my arms and pouted at him.  
"Little Princess, there are other presents, you always forget our Asteroid Kingdoms. The Princesses of those four kingdoms also send homage," Mama teased gently, "Have we forgotten our history lessons already?"  
"With your leave, dear Aunt and Uncle, the Four Princesses of the Inner Kingdom would like to bestow another gift on this day," Mina interrupted, assuming her leader role as the Head Chancellor's daughter.  
Papa, Mama, and Luna exchanged looks while Artemis and Lawrence looked bemused.  
"Our gift is actually a gift to the kingdom as well as an early birthday present for Endymion," Ami explained, scarcely hiding a smile.  
"It is our pleasure to present to you," Lita grinned and went to open my chamber door.  
"The Four Sons of the Four Head Knights of our Kingdoms," Rei finished with a swooping curtsy.  
On key, four boys, all around Endy's age, walked in.  
"With great honor do I present, Knight in Training, son of the Venusian High Head Knight, Kunzite," Mina introduced the first of the four boys, the tallest, with shoulder length white hair. His skin was dark from the sun and his eyes were a shocking pale comparison to his skin. I remember him vaguely from the occasional meeting and of course, Mina's stories.  
Kunzite stepped up to my parents and Endy, clasped his right arm over his chest diagonally and bowed, "I offer myself into thy service, your Royal Highnesses King Apollo and the Great Queen Selenity; I offer myself as part of Endymion's Royal Guard,"  
"Your father is a great man, Master Kunzite, may his words do you honor as we accept you into our family," Papa praised and looked at Endy who was shocked, "Endymion, do you accept this man into your guard?"  
"I. Yes, I accept your loyalty and your friendship," Endy stuttered to find the right words and returned Kunzite's bow.  
So the next three were introduced and accepted in similar manners. Master Zoiscite was Ami's childhood friend, a boy with short curly blonde hair and a shy demeanor quite similar to Ami's own personality. Master Nephrite with his chin length, wavy auburn hair held an air of mystery-I could already see Lita falling for his charms. Master Jadeite was by far the most engaging with closely shorn dark blonde hair and fiery eyes. The mutual dislike between Rei and Jadeite was clear. I laughed at this boy who could make Rei quiet with fury. Endy took an instant liking to his new guard. I could see that he greatly appreciated the male company after these long years with only us girls.  
The boys and Endy gathered on my balcony, laughing, talking, and discussing various things. Mama, Papa, and Luna fell into deep conversation with Artemis and Lawrence.  
The girls took the opportunity to fall into deep talks with me. We huddled on the bed, eating the cakes and other goodies.  
"The boys shall add an interesting atmosphere," Ami noted, primly eating her cookies and tea.  
"Do you see how handsome they are?" Mina gushed, absently dusting crumbs off her skirt.  
"I know! And to think! They are now living HERE to train with Endymion as we train with Sere!" Lita agreed handing me another plate of bunny cookies.  
"At least now Endy will leave us alone," I spit out through the food.  
"Say it, don't spray it, Princess," Rei imaginarily wiped her face, "I think that Endy and the boys will hardly leave us alone. If I know anything about Jadeite and Endy, they are planning how to get us right now,"  
"Ha! If they think that they can get us, they have another thing coming," I laughed. I gazed through the gauze curtains that partially hid the boys from us. Endy laughed as I had not seen him do so since Lady Gaia passed away. His cobalt eyes shone and never were his smile greater. He caught me staring at him and smiled, whispering Happy Birthday. I felt myself blush and quickly turned away. I still felt his eyes on my back as I tried to rejoin the conversation with the girls.  
"Sere, did you hear?!" Mina grabbed my arm. I stared at her and laughed as she shook me.  
"A ball!!" Lita squealed, "A ball to celebrate the new age of the Luster Kingdom!" Lita jumped off the bed, grabbing Ami and twirling.  
"Just think Sere, a ball tonight! A surprise for us!" Mina tried to pull me off the bed-we fell with a soft thud in a bundle of blankets and a few empty plates. I couldn't stop laughing as Rei tried to untangle us.  
"A ball?" I managed to get out in between fits of laughter, "With dresses and such?" I made a small face, "And to actually have to curtsy and dance?"  
Mina and Lita looked at me as if I was crazy, "Only the best parts of a ball, Sere!"  
On the bed, Ami sat with the same look I had on my face, "Well, at least we can put into practice some of our recent training,"  
"Ami, the eternal optimist," Rei grinned folding blankets back onto the bed.  
Ami smiled at Rei and turned to me, "Honestly, Sere, those two will be of utterly no use now that the Knights have finally come," she whispered loud enough for me and Rei to hear.  
I nodded in agreement as I watched the two throw open my closet doors and exclaim over what I should wear which quickly turned to a decision to tear each other's closets apart. I laughed as Mina tripped over herself, causing an avalanche of daffodil and pansy clothing. My laughter was crowded out by the wolf calls of the boys who had clearly seen those two make fools of themselves.  
"These are the girls you want to be Senshi?" I heard Artemis incredulously ask Mama.  
Mama nodded, beaming at the whole lot of us. The word 'Senshi' caught my attention. I knew I had heard the word before and by the looks of it, Rei and Ami had also caught the intensity of its meaning.  
*Senshi: legendary guardians of the Luster Kingdom each infused with a special planetary power they alone can control; protectors of the Legendary Quisez.the last line of defense of the Luster Kingdom.the ultimate good in the Universe.*  
"Sere, I think your imagination is pushing the Senshi bit," Rei quipped. Ami frowned at her. Rei's psychic powers had only grown since her initial premonition all those years ago.  
"But, Senshi?!" I yelped and got off my bed, "Imagine.us following in the footsteps of the women who are only myth now?? The Senshi haven't existed since the.the? Ami, when?"  
"Easily a millennium," Ami answered helping Rei make the bed, "The Senshi were legendary when some of the earliest books in our kingdom were written. The fact your mother even mentioned them means that something serious is going on," Ami shared a look with Rei.  
Rei nodded and looked around before she quietly whispered, "My readings have been darkening as of late. Something is brewing in the darkness but I do not know what yet,"  
I nodded, biting my lower lip. School with the girls and Endy had always been of a scholarly pursuit. At a rather young age, the six of us were able to absorb all the history of the Luster Kingdom and its components. From history to literature to arithmetic to foreign languages, Artemis and Luna trained us well. As of the past year, we girls had been receiving more of a feminine education with music, sewing, and dancing. In addition to that, Artemis made a stern point of reinforcing fencing, the art of fighting bare handed, physical training to the max. And now, to be endowed with the powers of the Senshi? What a birthday..  
"No, Lita, that's just too perfect!" Mina gushed and threw a smile to the rest of us, "Sere, do you plan on being in your night clothes all day?" She teased. I looked down to see a flimsy gown and robe.  
"Come on birthday girl!" Lita smiled and grabbed my hand, "We have a whole day of fun ahead of us!"  
"Oh boy," Ami whispered. I laughed out loud and threw a final look onto my balcony where Endy was clapping Jadeite on his back. Endy smiled at me-the other four boys turned around and simultaneously, the five boys bowed.  
"Until tonight, Princesses of the Luster Kingdom," Endy called, winking.  
"Do not forget a dance for me, my fiery Princess," Jadeite teased as we left my rooms.  
"Don't turn around, Rei, keep walking," I automatically maneuvered her shoulders around to prevent her from turning. I could feel her stiffen underneath my palms. *Peace my friend, he is only a boy* I teased mentally.  
*If you only knew what boys were.* her mind shut me out.  
I felt affronted. Boys? So what if I didn't get all giggly around them? Twas only Endy and his new friends. Hmph, what did psychic Rei know? She was only ten as well.  
Selenity watched Sere and her friends run off to do only Goddess knows what. She sighed happily. The past four years had gone by so quickly. Her little Princess was growing up, and now, she sighed again. She must unbind Serenity's powers as Heir and Protector of the newly awakened Quisez. She must visit Setsuna and ask her what to do.  
"Mama!! Mama!!" The happy giggle of a gaggle of girls stopped Selenity and made her turn happily to embrace all her five daughters. She pecked each girl on the cheek, remembering the day of each of their births and their first weeks in the Luster Palace without family. How close the five girls had become-truly destiny was at work to bring together such five different girls and make them sisters.  
"Yes, my darling girls, what can I do?" Selenity teased. Five voices started talking at once, each asking twenty different questions. "Peace darlings, one at a time, starting with the quietest girl, Ami,"  
Four girls pouted as Ami blushed, "Milady, we were wondering if we could have permission to use the Bath houses," Ami blushed even harder.  
"The bath houses have the best smelling perfumes, Aunt!" Mina jumped in. Headstrong, leader of the pack, Selenity could not have imagined a better girl to be the head of Serenity's guard.  
"Please, aunt?" Lita chimed in, laying her head to rest on top of Sere's golden one. Lita had always been a head above the rest of the girls, as well as the strongest. Lita's fierceness only covered a more gentle nurturing part of her that Lita hardly knew.  
"The ball has gone to their heads," Rei giggled. Selenity smiled inwardly. Rei, the motherless girl who had changed the most upon living here the past four years, the girl no longer sulked and stared angrily. She had adopted Rei as a surrogate daughter. That had been one of her mother's dying wishes, for Selenity to adopt Rei and raise her as her own. Poor Ares, ever since Medea had passed away, he never became the same man. He hardened all over again and could not bear the sight of his only child, his greatest dream and nightmare all in one person. He would see her tonight again for the first time in four years.  
"Mama? Are you listening?" Sere tugged at Selenity's dress. Selenity smiled at her most precious possession, her only heir and daughter.  
"Yes, My Little Lady, you have my permission to use the Royal Bath houses. Now run off and hurry! The ball beings in less then ten hours! Oh, dears, do not forget to see Luna and myself as soon as you are dressed. We must go over protocol for tonight, "Selenity winked as the girls shuddered. They had forgotten that the ball was not only fun, but duty. And the girls for the first time would be paraded as Royalty and not treated as little girls. At least it was a good six years before.tears prickled Selenity's eyes. *Before Sere is sixteen.*  
"Thanks Mama!! You're the best!!" Sere cried as she ran off, the other four girls in tow.  
Selenity smiled and felt warm arms wrap around her waist, "How do darling?" Selenity nodded, "Time for that visit to Setsuna?"  
She turned to face Apollo, "I do not want to go-we are happy again," she whispered  
Apollo cupped her face, "We will be happy again. But, we cannot interfere with destiny," Apollo averted his eyes to his laughing daughter out in the courtyard involved in an impromptu game of tag, "She is strong, and so is he," he added watching Endy swiftly tackle Sere as the knights joined in the fun, "We must have faith in the prophecy," Apollo kissed Selenity's birthmark, "And I have faith in you and us and Setsuna,"  
Selenity smiled and blew him a kiss as she slipped out of his embrace. Apollo watched his wife gracefully slip away. He was a lucky man, and knew this. He followed Selenity with his eyes until she faded out of view. With a turn of his heel, he began whistling and left to find Lawrence and do manly things as the ball scheduled for tonight came to life around him.  
Selenity smiled at maids and answered thousands of questions as she slipped down the forgotten hallway. The marble walls appeared to melt into each other and the tiled floor underneath her slippers foamed into wispy clouds. She continued walking-ignoring the disappearance of the hallway. Suddenly, a large double-door appeared in front of her. Intricately carved, it was made of the heaviest wood, edged in gold and covered with exquisite gems. Ancient Lunarian words were carved in the top frames and wove around the roses, stemming down the gilded edgings. Selenity smiled as she remembered the time her own mother brought her to this door for the first time. Selenity whispered the words that she had spoken at the age of sixteen: "Chronos, oh mighty God and Father of Time, you have given me this blessing, this honor, and I am privileged by the gift of this door. Reveal to me the Goddess and the Princess of Pluto! Allow me to see thy daughter, and Guardian of Time,"  
"Enter, Lunarian Goddess, and Queen of Earth, Selenity," a vibrating voice forced the doors to rumble to life.  
Selenity passed through the open double doors and saw nothing as mist enveloped her.  
"Greetings, Princess," Selenity warmly greeted the approaching feminine figure  
"Greetings, my Queen," Setsuna fell to her knees in proper obeisance.  
"No curtsies to family, dearest," Selenity helped Setsuna rise. Setsuna half-smiled-this was one girl who rarely fully smiled.  
Selenity had known Setsuna all her life. The two girls had grown up together until the age of around eight, where Setsuna was called in to replace her future self. Selenity had tearfully bid farewell to her childhood friend. Selene had tried to explain to Selenity that only Setsuna could ever be Guardian of the Door. She was the only Senshi-since the beginning of Time, that had stood at the spot. Such was the way of Time for Setsuna to be born again, in a time where she could grow with Selenity and help Selenity reinstate the Order of the Senshi: beginning with the ancient prophecy.  
"I know why you have come, "Setsuna interrupted Selenity's thoughts.  
"So you understand my apprehensions, Sere is just too young," Selenity waved her hand and the mist around her formed a picture of five splashing girls.  
"I assure you, Selenity, that I will allow no harm to come to Sere," Setsuna placed a hand on Selenity's shoulder, "She is as dear to you as she is to me. Awakening her power can only strengthen her,"  
"But I fear with her awakening."  
"Yes, the powers you bound shall slowly unravel. Serenity will fulfill the prophecy. There is nothing that will change that course of Time.already the darkness has begun to descend," Setsuna stared off into the darker mists of Time.  
Selenity felt her heart sink, "So soon? When they are still hardly children?"  
"Not for much longer, dear sister," Setsuna broke from her normal stoic ness to lean rather heavily on her Time staff, "  
"So, she must be finally unbound?" Selenity replied after a long pause.  
"Yes and the awakening of the Scouts shall begin simultaneously," Setsuna cracked her neck bones as she turned to face Selenity again.  
"What must I do?" Selenity ignored the sudden weariness she felt with the realization that what had been prophesied will come.  
Without a word Setsuna handed a key over to Selenity. A small ornate key, bronzed with age and the handle carved with such detail, roses and vines with crescent moons hidden in between.  
"The answers lie within the chest," Setsuna answered in her usual mystical manner. A small smile danced in her eyes as she watched Selenity carefully turn over the key.  
"The Chest of Selene?" Selenity whispered in awe. The chest had been kept locked as long as anyone could remember. Even Selenity's mother's mother could not remember the original origins of the Chest. Rumor had it that Selene herself had sealed it shut and her secrets sealed in it when she left Earth.  
"You will give the key to Serenity tonight at the ball. Bring the girls to the Crescent at moonrise and bestow upon them the gift that will change their lives. The Chest will appear and Sere will be the one to unlock it. Once that Chest is unlocked, the full power of Selene will be unleashed: the girls will awaken to their true planetary homes and Sere will begin the process to become not only a Senshi, but a Guardian of the Quisez,"  
"And what of Endymion?" Selenity interrupted. Setsuna nodded, acknowledging that she had not forgotten the young man.  
"Endy and his fellow knights will receive a different gift from the Goddess of Earth herself,"  
Selenity felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of the Earth Goddess, "No,"  
"No, she will not rise so quickly. Her spirit is recovering in preparation of the ultimate battle. She will come only to Endy, for he needs her almost as much as he needs Sere's friendship,"  
Another tightening began around Selenity's chest-the thought of her daughter maturing into the woman who is destined to rule with the man Endymion by her side, "How can I get through this?" She thought out loud and felt shame when she saw the reproachful look on Setsuna's face.  
"If you cannot get through this, how do you expect Serenity to even accept her fate?" Setsuna quietly questioned.  
Setsuna's remark hit the core of Selenity's being. If she was not strong, how could her daughter follow suite?  
"Mark my words, you shall not see me falter again," Selenity vowed with conviction.  
Setsuna bowed, "I do not doubt your will, Majesty,"  
Selenity placed a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "You will not be alone much longer,"  
Setsuna looked out into the distant mist and coldness settled over her, "There is no Time where I stand. I am Time-constant and never changing. My loneliness cannot be measured with a tool that does not exist in this dimension,"  
Selenity felt taken aback by Setsuna's clipped comments, "Very well then, thank you, Setsuna,"  
"Until then, "Setsuna bowed her head as the Queen slowly turned and passed thru the open doorways into her world.  
Warm sunlight welcomed her return from the Gates of Time. Selenity felt reenergized just basking in the sun. *There is a reason my husband is the Sun* Selenity stretched and ignored stares from servants. In her hand still sat the key, so warm, emitting power by its mere existence. *For you, my daughter, I would sacrifice myself* With these thoughts, Selenity's mind returned to normal mundane thoughts over minor details of tonight's ball. *Serenity, one of your last nights of normal childhood, enjoy your tenth birthday well, dearest*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** Next: Awakenings!!! The moment you have all waited for( the unveiling of the Inner Senshi 


	9. Chapter 8: Sailor Moon?

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: aaeris17 Rating: PG13 (?) Author's Notes:  
Alright, here it is folks!! Finally, the story is going to start moving! I wish I could thank everyone personally for emailing me and encouraging me to keep righting-unfortunately I cannot. My gratitude to all of you and please, please, do not stop reading and reviewing!! Enjoy!!  
  
*********************Chapter 8********************  
************ ************  
  
I took one look at my reflection and shook my head, "No,"  
"Stop, Sere!! You're going to muse it!" Mina clamped her hands on my head, pressing my ears into my side and held me still.  
I frowned at her in the mirror. She had taken my waist length blonde hair and butchered it, in my words.  
"Lita, doesn't Sere look pretty?" Mina gushed and winked at Rei. Rei hid a smile from me.  
"Hey, what do you know? She is a girl!" Lita teased. She picked up one long braid and pretended to gasp, "Ami!! Quickly, what are these fascinating objects attached to what is apparently sere's hair?"  
Ami stifled a giggle and followed Lita's seriousness, "It would appear to be silken pink ribbon, Lita,"  
I scowled at them, "I sat still for two hours to end up looking like a horse??" I moaned and fingered the tiny braids all over my forehead and held back by a mini crystal jewel headband. Tiny flowing satin ribbons were attached to the half braids and created a flowing effect on my already long hair.  
"Sere, you do not resemble a horse," Ami put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me in the mirror.  
"Her nose is not quite long enough," Rei quipped and scooted to avoid my clawing hands.  
"You did a wonderful job, Mina," Luna piped in. Mina beamed and gave me a playful shove as to say at least someone appreciated her work.  
I frowned harder but played thoughtfully with my hair; I suppose it was not that terrible.  
"If I may interrupt girls," Luna playfully let that phrase hang in the air, "But I believe there are some very eager parents waiting for you four,"  
Squeals filled the air as Mina, Lita, and even Ami abandoned all activities to rush out of my door. Luna flattened herself against my wall to avoid being trampled. Only Rei remained behind my chair, absently playing with my hair.  
Luna gently came over, "Thy father is here tonight, my lady Rei,"  
Rei turned cold violet eyes to Luna, "Tell him he can see his daughter, the Princess, at her will," she whispered.  
Luna's voice became gentler, "Your late mother's father has accompanied him as well. Her highness believes his presence could become very useful for you girls here at the castle as opposed to doing nothing in his kingdom,"  
Rei's eyes instantly brightened at the thought of her beloved grandfather, "Grandpa is here?"  
Luna nodded, "Waiting to see you, and only you," Luna cupped Rei's chin in her right hand.  
Rei gave Luna a huge kiss on the cheek before dashing out the door. Suddenly she peeped her head back in, "Good luck with your escort, Sere!" She grinned wickedly, "I do hope you enjoy yourself with Endy by your side!" I could hear their giggles as they descended the steps like a herd of horses.  
"LUNA!" I whined and flounced away from the mirror.  
"And what is the matter with you, Ms. High Horse?" Luna snickered at her own joke.  
"I don't wanna go to some boring ball-especially with Endy and the knights! They will just make me look like a fool in front of everyone," I pouted and threw myself onto the divan near the Sun window doors.  
"You don't want to muse your gown, "Luna ignored my protestations, "I'm sure that Endy knows better than you to behave properly. After all, he does have a good three years,"  
"I know he's older, and wiser, and smarter, Luna," I mocked. How did HE end up the perfect child? Oh, how I wished to heartily sock that smile off his face.  
"Tis not my point child; I am merely saying that tonight is far too important to everyone for him to go and cause the usual ruckus," Luna pulled my reluctant arms and carefully patted out any wrinkles that may have been creased into the gown, "Besides Sere, he and his new friend will need at least a week before any hijinks can truly begin," She winked.  
I gaped at this woman; what was she implying by the wink, "Luna you cannot be suggesting that,"  
"You girls strike first? But of course, what would this castle be without the pranks you and Endy play on each other? The addition of four more lively lads can only add to the laughter,"  
"On whose account, "I muttered as Luna did a final check of me in my pale pink gown. Short cap sleeves, perfect for summer, a high empire waist with pale pink rubies trimming the neckline and forming the high waist. The gown then split to show an under gown of the palest ivory. The pale pink overcoat was heavily embroidered with gold thread depicting many fleur de lises and roses joined in harmony. And finally, the bottom six inches of the flounce on both the over and under gown was an interwoven pattern of gold thread and miniature crystal flowers, the name of I do not know.  
"Beautiful," Mama commented, "My lovely Little Lady," Mama was a picture. No fewer than a thousand words could express the beauty my Mama is. Wearing her traditional royal gown, she glowed in the lilac strapless dress. Her gown was covered in precious diamonds and crystals that were woven into designs by silver thread. Pale pink and white pearls created ropes starting at her waist and looping downward. Her arms were similarly adorned with smaller ropes and diamonds accented the hanging loops.  
"Sere? Sere?" Luna pinched my arm, "Are thee daydreaming already?"  
I shook my head, "No, not at all!" I smiled.  
"Well, come, our kingdom awaits, "Mama sweetly teased and let one slender arm point out of my room, and out of safety.  
I swallowed a gulp, "Lead the way, ladies,"  
  
* * *  
  
"You can join your friends, Sere. Your father and I shall see you in the hall after we have all been announced," Mama gave me a quick hug, "No fears darling, promise me?" She cupped my face in her hands and kissed my forehead, where hopefully my birthmark, and birthright, the crescent moon, would soon appear. She pushed back my bangs and smiled before leaving me.  
I smiled as I surveyed the mess in front of me. Already the girls were huddled in to one side, laughing and talking all at once about their mini reunion with their parents. Endy was standing to another side with Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoiscite, and Jadeite around him. All were impressive in various shades of the four kingdoms they represented. The boys complimented the girl's colors very nicely. Endy, however, being of my kingdom, wore a deep maroon and ivory outfit. The tunic was ivory and his overcoat a deep velvety maroon. His pantaloons were of a darker ivory and he wore knee high brown leather boots. His first outfit that announced his entrance into knighthood-he no longer wore the outfit made for a young boy, but for a knight in training.  
He must have noticed my staring for he turned and his eyebrows shot high, "Do my eyes deceive me or is that our Princess?" He called. The boys turned and laughed along.  
"Why, yes, tis our Princess," Lita ran rushing to my aid and mocked a curtsy, "I say, Rei, should not our knights in training be bowing to this fair lady,"  
Jadeite took her bait and fell to one knee, "Oh ladies, we could only hang our heads here, for we cannot look upon these angelic faces,"  
Rei looked as if she couldn't decide whether to kick him while he was down or blush.  
Mina marched directly up to Kunzite who began to look visibly shaken. "Master Kunzite, I have held a place for thee on my dance card. Do not let me down," She teased and just as quickly walked away.  
Ami stifled a giggle at this display. Endy frowned slightly at the rebuff he had gotten. Yet, before anyone could make any other scenes, Artemis came marching thru the Ball Foyer.  
"Places!! Come children, the page will begin with the high nobility and then quickly move to you. Pair off as Luna told you!" He called and pulled our arms together as he walked by, "Behave," he whispered as he joined me and Endy together. I stared ahead at Mina's blond head.  
"I wasn't trying to be mean, Sere," Endy whispered as the Page loudly read off names of people I barely knew.  
I scowled, "You know I do not being paraded about like a doll!" I took a careful step forward as the line to the door became shorter and shorter. I tripped slightly, and Endy's arm pulled me up, "See?? I can barely walk in this ridiculous thing," I whispered seething.  
"You're just not used to it;" Endy whispered back, "Perhaps your little tiara has oft your balance a bit,"  
I glared at him only to see the corners of his mouth turn ever so slightly. "What makes you so.so.?" I bit my lip in frustration.  
Endy looked down at me, at near thirteen he was already beginning to become taller, "Age before beauty," he quipped in Rei like fashion.  
Further irritated, I picked up my left foot and jammed the low heel into the side of Endy's boot.  
Immediately, Endy yelped and struggled to stay balanced, muttering to himself his complete and utter disregard for the feminine species. I glowed at my success.  
"Daughter of the Lord Chancellor and the lovely Aphrodite, Princess Mina of the Venusian Kingdom, escorted by his young master, Page Kunzite," the Page drooled on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blonde hair flicked back as Mina entered the double glass doors that opened to the first staircase landing of the Grand Ballroom.  
"Breathe, Sere, its nothing more than a simple walk; simpler for those of us who haven't had our foot crushed," Endy added underneath his breath. I gulped and tightened my hold on Endy's right elbow.  
"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Heir to the Kingdom of Luster, daughter of the great King Apollo and the powerful Queen Selenity, the child whose birthday we celebrate today, Princess Serenity," the Page announced with a touch of pride. Immediately I was on a balcony overlooking hundreds of people who all cheered to hear my name. A blush covered my face as Endy's arm forced me to curtsy as he bowed.  
"Escorted by the son of our favorite knight, Sir Lawrence, and son of the late, gentle, Lady Gaia, Knight in Training, Page Endymion,"  
A few girls cheered a little louder than the normal cheer. A blush crept over Endy's face as he let go of my arm, bowed to me, and joined his fellow knights on the right stairwell leading down to the ball. I returned his bow with a slightly fumbled curtsy due to the silly heavy brocaded flounce. Turning, I saw Lita giving me tiny thumbs up and relief filled me. The worst was over, for now.  
I heard another wave of applause as Sir Lawrence, escorting Luna, descended the stairs. Before I could begin a whisper to Mina, a great trumpeting fanfare began. Once more the enormous crystal ballroom doors opened to reveal my mother and father in full Luster regalia. My mother carried her Crescent Moon Scepter and my father carried his Staff of State. With the medals, and the jewels, and the crowns, I could not recognize these two people as the same mama and papa who had tickled me in bed this morning.  
"Their Royal Highnesses, King Apollo and Queen Selenity!!" The Page called triumphantly allowing his long scroll to roll together as he joined in the cheer that followed my parents' names. As they swept down my side of the staircase, Papa winked and Mama made a silly face. I smiled and lead my friends' into a deep curtsy. The boys on the right staircase and the entire hall followed suite. In a grand silence, my parents crossed the enormous length of the ballroom to take their seats as King and Queen at the enormous state table where the other dignitaries of the kingdoms awaited them. No sooner then they started greeting their old friends did Artemis signal the orchestra to begin.  
Immediately, couples formed lines on the dance floor. I suddenly felt lost in the crush of finery. Rei and her Grandfather were amongst the first couples that began the dance. Grandpa always made us laugh-his short stature always made him one of the kids instead of one of the adults. As he twirled, palm to palm with Rei, her face lit up with a joy we rarely saw.  
A tap on the shoulder distracted me from Rei. I turned to see Jadeite's dirty blonde head bowed low to the floor. I stepped back cautiously-afraid that he was about to be sick.  
"My fair lady, wilst thou do me the honor of the first dance?" Jadeite gushed with his teasing smile.  
I raised my eyebrows at him and cocked my head, "I do believe, Sir Page, that I might enrage another dear friend by accepting your suite,"  
Jadeite threw back his head and laughed, "My dear Princess, you have this honor only due to the loss of another fair, er, raven haired maiden," Jadeite gestured to Rei and her grandfather. Rei caught the gesticulation and managed to stick her tongue out at Jadeite before her grandfather happily nodded at one of his favorite children.  
I laughed-what beauty was I compared to the other girls? Ami and Zoiscite sat quietly at a corner table, playing a quiet game of chess with Ami's traveling kit. Nephrite was already enjoying Lita's cookies. Mina was actively dancing already with a young page I did not recognize. My smile faded as I saw Endy surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls.  
"Yes, you grudgingly may have this dance, "I contended, "though I warn you that I am no fair dancer,"  
Jadeite grinned as he took my hand and led me to the end of the line of dancers, "Milady, you are Princess, and the Luster Princess at that. Grace is in your very blood," He bowed low again. I curtsied and held my right hand out to meet his right hand. Jadeite expertly twirled me in and out again. Another bow and we sidestepped each other to switch spots. Further down the line I caught a wink from Mina and a look of disgust from Rei. Jadeite saw Rei's face and made a similarly unhappy one back at her. I giggled as I stepped in close to meet Jadeite palm to palm. This part of the dance always gave me trouble. I concentrated to keep my right arm at the 90 degree angle so my palm gracefully met Jadeite's palm. My left arm held my skirt out to prevent me from tripping over it. We took a turn and then switched arms. Two steps back and we bowed again. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"I believe that the first dance of the Luster Princess is always with the Luster Head Knight," Endy's voice whispered in my ear. I smiled haughtily at him.  
"Please bring thy father, Endy," I replied much to Jadeite's humor. He joined me in the laugh as he began to twirl me again.  
Endy's eyes turned a little cold before he brightened again, "My good friend, I do believe I have a favor to ask," he turned his attentions to Jadeite.  
"Good job, chap. A gentleman must always ask the lady's partner to cut in and then ask the lady's pardon," Jadeite chirped. I could not stop smiling at Jadeite's sense of humor. Endy laughed and as Jadeite two stepped and took my spot, Endy took Jadeite's hand, shook it hard, and twirled him away from the dance floor.  
"Beg thy pardon, Princess, may I have this dance?" Endy bowed gracefully. I smiled and curtsied.  
"Maybe," I answered and met him palm to palm. My skill of dancing was better than I thought, and easily impressed Endy. I could sense he wanted to make a klutz comment, "You can say it-you're impressed,"  
Endy smiled, "Looks like you may be a girl after all," he whispered in a low voice. Unknowingly, a blush crept onto my cheeks.  
"And you are still a boy," I answered coolly and hid a small smile. Endy raised his eyebrows and did not reply.  
In an unusual silence, he twirled me out and in again. As I was pulled in, I looked up at the eyes of my best friend. Dark cobalt eyes warmed me. I felt a smile creep over my face. If all boys were like Endy and his friends, then maybe, maybe, I could see what Mina has been crazy about all these years.  
  
Selenity felt a tug at her heart as she saw Endy twirl Sere around, over and over. Those two could not be more perfect for each other; she thought wistfully and fingered the key in her girdle. The moon would rise shortly, she must have Luna and Artemis gather the children. Artemis could take the boys while she and Luna would lead the girls.  
  
"You look flushed," Ami noted as I sat down with her and Lita. I nodded and fanned my face with my hand.  
"Almost as flushed as after a fencing match," Lita added handing me a glass of liquid. I could only assume it was some form of sparkling juice. I thanked her and quickly drank it. Through the bottom of the glass I saw an equally flushed Luna approaching us with Mina and Rei in tow.  
I put down my glass, "Why Luna, you too have worked up a flush from dancing!" I teased.  
Luna looked down at me, rather seriously. I swallowed and looked at Ami and Lita for help.  
"Your mother has requested that you girls be brought to be her," Luna informed and motioned for us to stand up. I looked around and could not see Mama anywhere, "She awaits you at the Mirror," Luna added noting my search for her.  
I nodded and followed Luna out onto the balcony, past the peering eyes and wooing couples, past the large grounds and into the shrubbery that was the Labyrinth. Even in the pale night, I could find my way to the gleaming center, the Crescent Mirror.  
The night air was cool and full of blossoming scents. The June rose was full in bloom and the Jasmine opened to welcome the moon. The sounds of the dance faded into the night as we walked deeper into the Labyrinth. Soon only the quiet breathing of the girls and the sweeping sound of skirts was heard on the flat ground.  
"Welcome my children," Mama's voice rang out across the water. She stood, like an angel, on the large stone that made the Mirror a crescent moon, "I have asked Luna to tear you away from your celebration for a very important reason," Mama's voice became lighter and seemed further away, "Thousands of years ago, at the birth of the Luster Kingdom, there existed a team of ferocious warriors, the Legendary Sailor Senshi. Each Senshi was Guardian of a certain planet; in essence, each Senshi was the daughter of the planet itself. These Guardians existed to guard a sacred treasure, the legendary Quisez. The Quisez was the most powerful stone the universe had ever seen. Far superior to even the Silver Imperium Crystal that currently protects the Luster kingdoms and planet Earth. Sadly, the Quisez was too powerful to be controlled and too tempting to evil. The Sailor Senshi decided to break the stone into two pieces and bestow a half of each stone to the leaders of the two greatest stars, the Moon and the Earth," Mama paused to let us all absorb the information, partly new and partly old from history books, "With the Quisez no longer in existence and Evil once again suppressed, the Senshi disbanded themselves and retired into peace and legend. Yet, Evil does resurface and many years tried again during the Shadow Wars. The need for a greater power of good was clear; something must be done to stop the Shadow that is now darkening our lands and planets,"  
I heard a small gasp from Rei as she realized her premonitions of evil were true. My heart beat a little faster as I struggled to come to terms with Mama was trying to say.  
"Without giving away too much, I ask Serenity to step forward," Mama beckoned me. I gulped and slowly walked from the ground across the rock to Mama. She opened her right palm and her Moon Scepter suddenly appeared and in her palm she held an ancient key, "Take this key, daughter, and unlock your destiny. Be released from the bindings of your childhood and embrace the prophecy bestowed upon you and your guardians,"  
I chokingly took the heavy key and looked around. What was I to open? I glanced to the Mirror and saw the moonlight began to spread across the rock in her rise across the sky. The moonlight touched Mama, and me. I felt a warm spread throughout my entire body and surge through my veins. I blinked and suddenly the key was gone and I held a small broach. The pink enamel was breath-taking and the gems glittered in the moonlight. I gingerly touched it and a sudden burst of light blinded me. I fell to the smooth, cool surface of the great rock. As I fell, a voice whispered three words, *Moon Prism Power*  
"Moon..Prism..Power." I whispered weakly and grasped the broach tightly as another surge of power overcame me. I felt like I was torn between time and space. I was in a dimension that did not exist in the planar world. My heavy gown fell away and I became enveloped with brilliant red ribbons that melted as they wrapped themselves tighter and tighter around my body. I couldn't open my eyes to watch what was going on. The air became cooler as I was whirled around by an unseen force. My hair began swirling and suddenly felt heavier on my head. As I began to awake to consciousness, a cool metal band encircled my forehead. I opened my eyes and stared at my now white gloved hands. My shock only increased as I stared down the length of my body. Knee length red boots with a crescent moon at the top, a tiny, non-existent blue skirt with a skin tight white top. I gently touched the large red bow in the middle of my chest and followed the bow to the sailor blue collar that topped the white puffed sleeved shirt. Not noticing the exclaims of everyone, I peered into the Crescent Mirror. I saw my hair up in the Royal Luster style with two rubies holding the hair in the buns. A gold tiara rested on my forehead with another tiny red gem and the whole outfit was completed by crescent moon earrings. I turned around and met the gaze of my mother. She looked terrified and pleased all at the same time.  
"Welcome, Sailor Moon," Mama whispered and handed me her Crescent Moon Scepter, "Tis time for another daughter of Selene to protect the world once again,"  
I took the long pink handle into my palm. The gold crescent moon winked at me. The weight of the scepter hit me-Sailor Moon?? How can I be Sailor Moon? How can I be a Senshi?? I'm only TEN!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Pretty Sailor Suited Sold...

Title: Crescent Mirror Author: aaeris17 Rating: PG-13 (?) Author's Notes:  
  
Yes, this chapter is furiously late and I am going to duck my head from all the random objects I can sense are being chucked at me right now. If it makes anyone feel better, the summer provides me with a lot more time to write!! So, enjoy the latest addition!!  
  
Chapter 9  
Ten, only ten....I kept repeating over and over in my head. The scepter felt heavy in my hand, its long pink handle almost larger than me. I caught the astonished and gaping looks of the other girls.  
"Sailor Moon," Mama commanded smilingly, "Step forth and bestow the power of the planets upon your Guardians," She gestured to my four closest girlfriends who all looked close to fainting, "First, your Leader of your Guard, our closest neighbor, Mina of the Venusians, descended from the great Venus herself, kneel and pledge your allegiance to Sailor Moon,"  
Mina stepped forwarded and fearlessly knelt on one knee, crossing her chest with her right arm, "I pledge my life and soul to the Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, in the name of the planet Venus," her eyes closed, blue eyes hidden from me, "Venus Planet Power," she whispered possessed.  
A brilliant orange light enveloped her and as I blinked, she came back into focus. Before me sat Sailor Venus and resplendent in an orange and blue version of my outfit and complete with her signature red blow. She opened her eyes, smiling widely, "Sailor V, at your service!" She spun and posed, left arm crooked and resting on her waist, right arm out in front, fingers representing the letter V.  
I laughed as each of the other girls came forth and completed their first transformation. Ami became Sailor Mercury, Sailor of Wisdom, in a complete blue sailor outfit. Rei transformed into Sailor Mars and Sailor of War, in a red outfit and Lita as Sailor Jupiter.  
"Congratulations on becoming the new generation of Sailor Warriors," Mama smiled sweetly and raised her arm in blessing, "May you be flourish well and your time for being needed end soon. May Peace come quickly and your reign be more peaceful than mine. May you relish your childhood and train wisely to live up to your ancestors namesake and thy own," Mama smiled again, "Your identity is our secret and we shall guard it with our lives. Your secrecy is part of your power over our enemies,"  
We nodded silently, still in awe of our new power. We were the Legendary Senshi...we ARE the Senshi. Mina squeezed my hand and I joined hands with Rei on my left. Soon, all Senshi held hands and the glow of our auras echoed the glow of the Mirror.  
"Detransform, my wonderful little soldiers and rejoin the ball, celebrating our new secret in private and your destiny," Mama raised her hand and touched the broach on her bow.  
We mimicked her gesture and found ourselves in our heavy ball gowns again. After the freedom of our Sailor suits, the gowns were only constricting.  
An odd tension settled as Mama turned to Luna, embracing over the miracles that had just occurred.  
"Yes!" Lita let loose a large woot. Ami turned to her looking scandalized and Mina covered up a giggle, "What? You guys have to admit this is absolutely great!"  
Rei nodded, "So, do we have all the legendary powers as well?" she asked carefully feeling her Mars insignia still glowing on her forehead.  
Luna smiled in agreement, "Aye, dear Daughter of Fire," she turned to Lita, "Goddess of Lightning and Thunder," to Ami, "Ice and Water Queen," and finally Mina, "need I even booster your ego by telling you what you already know?" Luna winked as Mina smiled prettily.  
"Goddess of Love and Beauty!" Mina returned the wink with complete innocence.  
Luna and Mama sighed together, "Niece, it would befit thee well to not let this new power get to thy head, or the heads of any of yours," Mama added smilingly, "But for tonight, no more talk, go enjoy the blessed evening and tomorrow, thy new world begins,"  
I hugged Mama tightly and felt her gentle kiss on my crescent moon birthmark. From now on it would always be there, I had attained my birthright.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?" Endy gaped at Uncle Apollo and his Father. He could not believe what he had just heard.  
"Endy, please, this is knowledge only for you to know," Sir Lawrence quietly reprimanded.  
"How can I remain so calm? The Shadow Kingdoms rising again? What are we going to do?" Endy motioned at the map with his hands.  
"WE are going to do nothing. Your father and I are currently increasing security on those lands and reinstating the old wartime rules on the Kingdom. We believe that Lord Pharaoh can be controlled and the children are of no consequence," King Apollo handed the report to Endy, "It has been four years and we still have very little proof on which to act,"  
Endy's ears perked, "Little proof? How have you been obtaining any evidence by not being there yourself?"  
Sir Lawrence's eyes glittered as he picked up on Endy's train of thought, "No my lad, we have no one directly under cover," Endy's posture lifted, "And no, you cannot go. You are still too young and your powers have hardly begun to show. You unbound yourself, yes, but you will not be at full power for a very long time,"  
Endy furrowed his eyebrows at his father. Why should they both be blessed with the power of telepathy? Endy skimmed the report with great ease and speed. King Apollo smiled inwardly. For a young lad of almost thirteen, Endy showed more promise than any boy or man he had ever encountered—perhaps that of his own younger half brother. Endy showed all the promise Setsuna had prophesized for him: intelligent beyond his years, excellent swordsmanship, strong horseman, good character, and now with Sere's unbinding; his powers would come full force. For the past year he had slowly explored his powers of telekinesis and soon realized how much he had to learn.  
Sir Lawrence had thoughts along a similar line with that old painful twinge that made him wish that Gaia was here helping Endy come of age. He could not hope that Gaia would return in this lifetime. He had long realized that he could not awake each day hoping she would reappear as this was the time they needed her the most. Now he wondered if through Endy Gaia was being brought back to life—for he had inherited all her power and more.  
A blinding flash of light interrupted everyone's thoughts.  
"Serenity!" Three voices whispered at once. Apollo leaped out of his seat and towards the nearest window out looking the Labyrinth.  
A calming peace flowed throughout the ball and only the heads of the Kingdoms and the three men noticed the change  
"By the Goddess," Apollo almost swore as he recognized the purity of the light that had for an instant, cleansed the land.  
Four more bursts of colors followed Serenity's and Lawrence put his hand over his heart, in salute of his little girls that would become the Legendary Senshi.  
Endy stared, gaping at the power that was now flowing between him and Serenity. He felt what she felt and was amazed at the strength that was now flowing through his body. His limbs pulsed with more life than ever. He closed his eyes, and thought to himself, Sere!  
For the splittest of seconds, his spirit left him and hovered near hers in the Labyrinth—yet as quickly as it had gone, it returned. He released a quick outburst of breath and grasped for the windowsill.  
Apollo and Lawrence turned in time to see him falter. They reached strong arms up to assist him, but, Endy waved them off trying to control his wheezing.  
"Astral projection?" Lawrence questioned Apollo who shook his head.  
"Spiritual Linkage," Apollo whispered as he for the first time saw Endy as the man his daughter would be with.  
Lawrence's eyes rounded at the same thought.  
Endy focused his breathing and felt all the previous strength and energy ebb slightly, She is just Sere again, but stronger Endy didn't even acknowledge the looks passing between his father and the King. All he knew was that something wonderful and terrible had just occurred and he was a key player in it all.  
  
Mama and Luna trailed far behind us. I assume it was to give us space as we weighed the new honor bestowed upon us. Ami was in deep thought. I could practically see the hurry in her step to return to the ball only to excuse herself and delve into the library. Rei glowed quietly to herself. I could see that she was pleased with herself and looking forward to questioning the Sacred Fire with her grandfather tomorrow. I am sure that he, as well as the rest of the parents were well aware of what had happened tonight. How could they not know? I stopped, wondering if Endy knew...he must have known. And if he didn't, how could he not figure it out? I decided that if Sir Lawrence was Papa's first man, then of course both father and son knew. Lita was literally sparkling. The electricity that ran through her blood from Jupiter was still accustoming itself to its detransformation. I knew that tomorrow was going to be full of new discoveries. I winced, thinking of how much it would hurt to figure out what our powers were. Mina was the most transformed. Her demeanor was quiet and serene. Her eyes were large and thoughtful. I made a mental note to ask her later what she was thinking. I did not want to disturb her now. In fact, I did not know what to say to any of my friends as we walked in silence back to the ball.  
"How strange," Mina interrupted the silence. I looked at her sharply. She seemed in a dreamlike state, "How strange that we of all daughters of the planets would be destined to make myth reality once more," Mina cocked her head at me, "Princess Serenity, we are bound by more than honor to protect you. You are the heiress to this wonderful world we live in. We," She turned to the rest of the girls, "cannot let any harm come to this world we love so much. As Sailor Senshi we can do more than we even thought of accomplishing as mere Princesses. You guys think about it," her eyes took on the devilish Mina tint, "we are now some of the most powerful women in the world," she whispered.  
I burst out laughing much to Ami's chagrin. She looked so appalled that I had ruined Mina's speech with my laughter. Apparently, it was exactly what was needed to break the ice. Lita started giggling and Mina laughed loudly, even Rei started choking back hysterics as tears came to her eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know if I want Sere to be endowed with that much power!" Rei squeezed out between fits, "Goddess helps us if she trips!"  
I wiped my eyes and couldn't do more than laugh at her, "You're telling me? My weapon is as tall as I am!"  
This brought even more laughter.  
"Girls? And what is so humorous on this solemn occasion?" Luna questioned good maturely with her hands on her hips. Mama just smiled and walked on by. She had already been gone from the ball for too long.  
"Luna, you guys decided to make Sere one of the most powerful women in the world!" Lita giggled.  
I frowned. Lita usually never teased me. And to my hurt, Luna quickly hid a smile.  
"She, as well as all of you, are in for an intensive training. It might seem funny now, but I warn you girls, take this seriously," Luna stopped herself mid-lecture, "What am I saying? Be gone, silly children!" Luna shooed us back towards the Verandah of the ball.  
After Luna had rejoined the ball and we could see Mama peacefully chatting with Papa and Sir Lawrence, the newly formed Senshi sat watching the stars.  
"Look!" Mina pointed to an orange star, "Venus seems to be giving her blessing,"  
"Aye," Ami agreed, "The full moon is only too perfect for this evening,"  
"Mars is strong tonight," Rei added of the fiery dot.  
Lita stared hard at the sky and sighed. Ami placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Suddenly, a crack of lightening illuminated the night sky followed by the slightest drops of water.  
Ami giggled as she held her palms out to receive the blessing of her planet and Lita sat with her jaw dropped.  
"This is going to be so cool," Lita whispered. We sat, stunned, as the rain mysteriously lifted away and the cooling breezes returned.  
  
Endy and his knights watched the girls as they chatted quietly on the Verandah.  
"Tis unusual that we would all be so connected," Kunzite stoically remarked.  
Endy nodded and kept watch.  
"What next?" Jadeite asked, popping his knuckles.  
"Training," Endy answered finally looking away, "Lots of it,"  
The boys chuckled.  
"For us," Endy added and smiled at the sighs that escaped Zoiscite and Jadeite. Nephrite looked out into the night sky.  
"I feel much apprehension,"  
"And I think you doth think too much," Jadeite quipped and slapped Nephrite on the back.  
Nephrite managed a chuckle and looked at Kunzite to take a clue what to do next. Kunzite was studying Endy and the girls. Nephrite wished he could tell what he was thinking.  
Kunzite felt Nephrite imploring him to act. He made a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts and gauge a sense of what would happen. He felt elation and a sense of smallness from the girls. He could sense nothing more from the Princess Serenity, or the other Inner Princesses. Perhaps he sensed a little more from the Princess Minako. He made a slight snort. That girl had been a pain in his side since his birth and he had actually enjoyed her long stays at the Luster Kingdom. Now, with the two of them sharing the same home, he wondered what sort of peace he would find in the palace. Kunzite transferred his thoughts to Zoiscite, the quietest of all the boys present: such a deep person, so astute. Training will give him the strength and courage he needs. Jadeite would be fine...his sense of humor was precisely the little oomph that rounded off the quintet. He worried not about Nephrite—he had the perfect markings of a knight and gentleman. He took directions well, Kunzite thought promisingly to himself.  
His final thoughts rested on their new leader, the most Royal boy in the Kingdom of Luster, Endymion. Endymion was of noble birth indeed, descended from the indigenous Earth rulers themselves. Lad had become motherless at the age of nine, and seemed to be growing up well. Kunzite understood the loss of a mother. His own had died in battle, and he had been foster cared by all the lovely ladies of the court. Yet, he had not been nurtured as Endy clearly had been by the gracious Queen Selenity. Kunzite worshipped her as did every other member of the kingdoms. His eyes reverted to the Princess Serenity, and he managed a smile. The girl was charming and full of promise. He looked forward to training with the boys and Princess Serenity's court. He suddenly met the glaze of Princess Mina and she smiled, waving unbashingly. Kunzite cleared his throat and nodded. She turned to the other girls and they burst out in pure laughter.  
Endy looked at Kunzite and they shared a half smile. Girls. And now Senshi too!  
  
Yay!! FINALLY done!! Hopefully the next chapters won't take so long to come out. Up next, the discover of the powers...who will hurt whom in this the first of their training sessions?? Aaeris17yahoo.com Review!! Review!! Review!! 


	11. Chapter 10: Destruction and Ressurection...

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Rating: PG 13 ish

Author's Comments:

So, my muse is rather a dormant....the story is developing a lot better than I thought it would and I'm anticipating an age jump soon. Enjoy!!

Chapter Ten

I didn't complain as Luna piled my hair into the two buns...lord knows that now I would have to wear that hair style forever. Stupid birthright, I yawned as Luna pulled and pinned.

Luna pinched my cheek and frowned. I frowned back at her. Serves her right to hear that remark! Being awake at the crack of dawn just to go and blow each other away by our new powers. Already this morning I had flung away my breakfast and ruined the curtains with the hot chocolate. I couldn't wait until I had this all figured out and I could blow Endy sky high! What a great sight that would be!

"Sere," Luna began and stopped as she looked at my reflection in the mirror, "You look very much like thy mother," she finished and patted my head. I snorted and mumbled a thank you, "Be gone then,"

I left my room and wandered down to the Verandah, where we always met before lessons. Lounging in matching chairs lay a sleepy Mina; lord knows when she actually fell asleep last night and Ami, already reading a great history book that threatened to crumble lest any of us touch it. Rei leaned thoughtfully on the high wall, staring at the cloudy dawn sky. Lita sat on the great steps, absentmindly twirling the blades of grass.

"Aren't we all a bunch of sleepyheads?" Artemis's teasing voice rung out. Four heads turned to acknowledge him and I crept by to join Mina on a lounge chair.

"What use is there of being awake when the sun has not even risen?" Mina yawned.

Artemis's eyes twinkled, "The sun has not risen, goddaughter?" And with a sweep of his hand across the sky, the clouds disappeared and a golden pink sun shone happily on us all.

Mina stared wide eyed at Artemis, "Could I do that?" She asked incredulously.

Artemis nodded, "And more, Ami, please come here for a second,"

Ami obediently marked her place with a blue ribbon and came forward.

"Now, face the Labyrinth and I want you to close your eyes and focus on the water in the Mirror," He knelt besides her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Can you feel the pulsing on the waves? Feel the bubbling of the air within the water...let is rush thru you. This is your power, you are the water and it is yours to command, what will you do with it?" Artemis whispered.

Ami's face furrowed, concentrating harder and harder until I was afraid she was not breathing when this sense of calm washed over her face. She released the tension in her fists and let her arms cross her chest, eyes still closed.

"Do it, Ami, you can summon the power within," Artemis pushed.

"Mercury..." Ami began in a quiet voice, "Bubbles..." her voice began sharper, "BLAST!" She shrilled out the last word and swept her arms open. Suddenly, the fog was back and I could hardly see where I stood.

"YES! Well done, Sailor Mercury," Artemis exclaimed. I think he patted Ami's shoulder approvingly.

"I can't see a blasted thing," Rei muttered.

"Watch your mouth priestess," Luna snapped from behind me.

I could sense Rei's scowl and soon I saw it as the fog dissipitated and a stern Luna glared at Rei.

"Okay, Miss Fiery, let us have your shot at it," Artemis smiled and motioned for her to come forward.

Rei haughtily walked towards Artemis and turned to face the Labyrinth.

"Now, for you, Avatar of Mars, you are the opposite to Mercury," Artemis spoke as he knelt down to Rei's height, "Where she is calm, cool, and collected, you are passionate, impulsive, and pure fire itself. Can you feel your blood begin to boil? Fire runs thru your blood. Pay no heed to the jokes of your quick temper—you are Fire, Sailor Mars. Fire obeys no one but you...you are the only one, Bringer of War, that controls the most destructive element of the Universe," Artemis' voice had dropped to a whisper. He motioned for Luna to move us out of Rei's path. Rei's eyes had closed and I could see her face getting that look she gets when she's meditating in front of the fire.

"Pull all the anger and fire out of your blood, use your very spirit. Gather your power, Sailor Mars, Sailor of Fire, focus," Artemis stepped back from Rei, "Focus..." Rei brought her hands together, index finger to index finger, leaving the rest

clasped. I recognized this gesture and saw her aura turning red.

"Mars....FIRE.....SURROUND!!!" Rei screamed as fire erupted from her fingers and burnt the lawn in front of us to a nice crisp.

"Brilliant!" Artemis nearly whooped for joy, "Amazing, Rei, completely stunning,"

Rei blushed. I surpassed a giggle as I saw her take honest joy in their praise.

"ME, ME, ME, "Mina yelped in excitement. She ran forward and threw her arms around Artemis' neck

Artemis pretended to be annoyed by Mina's childish antics as he slowly detangled himself from her.

"Let's try our daughter of Jupiter first," as only Artemis could persuade her not to be first.

Lita looked up from her seat near me. She had quickly moved from the now scorched grass.

"Come now, we must show the other girls what the strongest of the Inner Kingdoms can do," Artemis teased.

Lita took her place with her back towards Artemis.

"What we have been doing is helping you learn to control your powers without having the Sailor transformation. The Sailor transformation magnifies all your attacks and powers a thousandfold, at the least," Artemis interjected as he watched the sky above, "Lita, you are quite strong. By far the strongest physically amongst the Inner Senshi. Due to this, the Goddess has gifted your body as the channeller for her greatest gift, electricity," To prove his point, Artemis touched her shoulder and the contact created a nice cackle, "Perfect. Lita, I want you to close your eyes and let the air prickle your skin. Feel the slight tingling your skin is receiving from the air. Do you recognize that prickle? Yes, of course you do," Artemis' voice dropped to a softer whisper, "This is your power. You sense the power in the air, the sharpness of the wind brings with it a greater power. The very power of nature is at your beckon, Lita, Daughter of Jupiter," Lita's hands balled into fists, "Pull the power into you, summon it, concentrate it!" Artemis urged and stepped back as he had done with Rei. Clouds began swirling and gathering. Winds that had been calm started whistling and tossed my hair into my mouth and eyes. "You feel your power, Lita?!" Artemis called above the winds, "Use it! You are mistress, they are waiting for you!"

Lita was not shaken by the howling winds and dark clouds. I huddled closer to Ami and Mina. Her Jupiter sigil glowed brightly and I saw her fists close across her chest as Ami's had, "Jupiter..." Lita's body suddenly tensed and then, in a blink of an eye, her legs buckled beneath her and she jumped into the air, a ball of static, "THUNDER....SUPREME!!" Lightning struck Lita on her ponytail and shot to hit the lone tree that stood before the Labyrinth.

As suddenly as the weather had changed, the sun broke out and smiled. Mouths were open and staring at the charred tree now split in half.

"Nice aim, Sailor Jupiter," Artemis went to clap her on the shoulder but stopped as he noticed the cackling and static that still illuminated her. Lita gave Artemis a thumbs up and a huge grin.

Luna tsked tsked to herself, "That tree will have to be replaced. We ought to be on the training grounds, Artemis," she murmured.

Artemis shook his head," What good is secrecy then? I have spoken to the Queen and King, there will be proper facilities shortly," Artemis spoke firmly and Luna shared a small smile with him.

"My turn yet??!" Mina pouted. She left our bench and threw herself around Artemis's waist, "Please??"

Artemis pulled her outside, "Alright, alright," Artemis laughed, "Come oh vain one, tis now thy turn,"

Mina's smile was so bright, she didn't even notice the tease in Artemis' acquiescence.

"Well," Artemis just stood looking at her, "Take your turn," he teased as only he did with Mina. Such a special relationship between those two, even Luna seemed slightly jealous of his attentions to his special goddaughter.

Mina smirked and turned to face the Labyrinth, "Venus..." she stopped and focused, eyes shut as tight as buttons in concentration. I could hear her slight mumblings, "Venus, Venus, beauty, love...Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus...Venus...Venus," Mina suddenly had a sense of calm and she shimmered as she straightened her back. Her hands came together as Rei's did, "Venus..."she began in a very strong voice, "CRESCENT BEAM..SMASH!" From her index fingers erupted stars that completely devastated the poor tree that had been subject to Lita. Mina blew her fingers and gave her superstar smile and victory symbol.

Artemis couldn't even make a jibe at Mina. He stared at the tree and Mina, back and forth for a full moment before he recovered his voice, "Well done, Princess," he congratulated in a slightly husky voice. "Luna, we must speak to the Queen and King about certain protections in the new facilities,"

Mina beamed even brighter and out of the corner of her mouth stuck her tongue out at Rei jokingly. Rei raised her eyebrows in a mock jest.

"Come Princess, do you not want a try?"

I stuck my tongue out and looked at Luna who nodded eagerly.

"What shall I do, Artemis?" I asked facing him. Artemis looked at me closely, I could feel his eyes burning the middle of my forehead, where my crescent moon birthmark would now forever glow.

"For you, Princess, its is all, right, here," He gently tapped the area above my birthmark, "You need not concentrate on anything to gather all your strength. The very air resonates with your power. You are this land's next heiress and as such, everything will respond to your will, your heart. The Silver Imperium Crystal that you will inherit follows the heart of she who will be Queen," Artemis started to whisper and slowly pivoted me to face not just the Crescent Mirror but the entirety of the kingdom, "Everything the Sun and Moon touches is yours, dear daughter, everything," Artemis's voice seemed to fade into the voice of my parents'. I heard Mama and Papa encouraging me, smiling at me.

"With great power comes even greater responsibilities," Papa warned.

"Sailor Moon, you have been endowed with the majestic power of the Moon, your Mother, and the awesome power of the Sun, your father. A true miracle, you must protect the Earth, your adopted home. This planet is yours to protect and serve with all your heart," Mama explained, "From this moment on, you must learn to control your powers so that you are its master, and no servant," Suddenly, my hands filled with something slightly heavy, Mama's Crescent Moon Wand, "Use it wisely and never forget to be strong in your convictions, only with a strong heart and mind can you conquer the demons that are around you and within you,"

Yes, they were all right. This was my power, my honor, my birthright. Suddenly, I felt the planet beneath my feet, the scars caused by the other Scout's power, a tug of sudden apprehension, another voice, male, encouraging me silently.

The wand clutched tightly in my right hand, I planted my feet firmly. Raising the wand high, I felt the power began at my toes and surge upwards, nearly exploding with power as it traveled through my fingers to the wand. Control! Focus!! Control! I heard Luna reprimand and I opened my eyes—no one ever won a battle with their eyes shut.

"Moon!!" I shouted, "Healing!!" The power built higher and higher within, "ESCALATION!!!" I cried out, releasing the mountain of energy that had built. Sparkling light filled with pink diamonds shot out of the wand and embraced the Labyrinth...slowly, the tree and grass that had been ruined was brought back to life. The tree reconnected with a loud THRUCK and the grass sprung back to the warm green of early July.

I gasped and struggled to keep myself from falling to my knees. I inhaled sharply thru my nose as I had been taught when one was out of breath. I lowered the wand and fought my buckling knees.

Everyone was silent. Looking back and forth from the newly alive tree to me and stared in disbelief.

"Oh Goddess," Luna whispered happily, holding a hand to her mouth, "Sere," she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"By the Gods," Artemis swore and snapped his fingers, "I knew it!" He cried triumphantly.

I looked at my friends, waiting to hear something of normalacy out of them.

"Who knew she had it in her?" Rei teased, being the first to break the silence.

Lita whooped and ran up to me with Mina at her heels, "That was so amazing Sere!! Who needs lightning?!" She laughed.

Mina nodded excitedly, "I knew you could do it!"

I smiled weakly and let them hug me.

"I think that might be enough practice for today...what say you girls to some horseback riding?" Artemis clapped his hands for servants to announce our impending arrival at the stables.

I struggled to rise and hid the fact I had little energy left after using my power.

"Steady, Princess," a male voice whispered ever so softly. In my exhaustion I did not realize that Artemis was no where around me and Luna only offered her arm as support.

Endy watched silently from a window as the five girls, one by one, tested the sheer strength of their newly given powers. He watched with confidence as Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina all took their turns. He had absolute faith in these girls who had spent the past four years living with him—becoming sisters and varying levels of confidantes. As Artemis approached Sere, Endy felt his focus leaving his lessons and watching with even greater intent. Jadeite had only paused to see Rei's power and made a passing comment on how he could engage her to use her power without becoming the better part of charred tree.

Zoicite was far too engrossed in his lessons to notice the girls. On closer examination, Endy noticed that he was reading what seemed to be a Mercurian history of the legendary Quisez. He only asked to hear how well the girls had mastered their powers on the first attempt at using them.

Nephrite seemed to be slightly daydreaming as he mused his way thru his lessons. Kunzite watched the four boys carefully, holding a slight frown on his face as he passed over Nephrite to Endy.

"What troubles you?" Kunzite asked directly. Endy felt only a slight shock when he felt his number one commander at his right shoulder. Endy cocked his head toward the Labyrinth.

"I feel such a strong pull to her. I cannot explain it," Endy motioned uselessly, "When she is not around, I can almost sense her emotions, nothing specific, but strong rushes,"

Kunzite absorbed all this without changing his facial expression.

"I'm not crazy," he added for extra emphasis. Jade snorted, obviously eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

Sending a stern look of silence Jade's direction first, Kunzite acknowledged Endy's comment, "No, you are not crazy. The two of you share a very special bond. I am surprised that you know little of your joint destiny,"

Endy did a quick doubletake, "Come again?"

"Zoi, Quisez Prophecy please," Kunzite called out softly as to not draw attention of Endy's father or the tutors buzzing about the library.

Zoi nodded without looking up and flipped his book back to towards the beginning, apparently he was already a couple hundred pages into it as of an hour ago.

Kunzite gestured for Zoiscite to read aloud.

As Zoiscite cleared his throat and began to speak, a loud rap was heard on the library doors. All five boys turned around to Endy's father standing with Artemis and looking rather stern.

"I had hoped to embark this knowledge onto all of you and not lose this privilege so early," Sir Lawrence began as he walked inside the library and the various tutors closed the large, heavy double doors behind Lawrence and Artemis.

Artemis strode to Zoscite and picked up the book, "Ah, I see Princess Ami knows more than she lets on," his directed wink at Zoi was lost on the thirteen year old boy.

"Since thou art a rather curious group of boys, let me tell you what your destiny is and what you are preparing for, "Sir Lawrence cut right to the point and snapped his fingers as a cylindrical hologram projection rose from the center of the library floor and the room became dark.

"Your story begins with the ends of the Shadow Wars and the marriage of the Lunar and Sol Kingdoms to create the Luster Kingdom..." Sir Lawrence started in a voice that seemed far, far away and other worldy.

The boys sat in rapt attention as the full measure of what they were destined to do began to fall upon their shoulders.

_Sere and the girls must never know!! _Endy thought furiously,_ I must protect them..at all costs!!_

Feedback!! 

Next Chapter: The Scouts enter puberty??


	12. Chapter 11: The Calm before the Storm

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Rating: nothing bad yet

Author's Notes:

I feel so bad! I haven't had the chance to thank any of my fans yet! So...here we go!

Mucho thanks to the following wonderful people who took the time to review and critique!

Lily Fox

Serenity Blaim

Starlit Warrior

Moonrabbit04

BM25: prolly the one I always try to update quickly for! You rock!

Desipryd: I love your name ;)

Roxy: you have been reviewing from the beginning! Yay!

Goddess of Elements

Melanie C: I especially appreciate you taking the time to write me personally! Thanks!

Frozen Fire

Maria: the boys knew about the Senshi more than likely thru their own training with Artemis. The boys will always be a little more in the loop due to the age difference that is kind of big right now

Cyjj

Asihiteru-91421

Miiaevia

Karina

Kim

Hillary

Crystal jade 2: another name I remember!! Yay!

Windswept-Heaven

KenshinGal128

Sailor Aqua001

Dreams of Julie

Helinlole

Mis2kagmoon

Laura1786

Stacey C

And of course, lots of love to all of you!! Thank you so much for sticking to the story and being patient!

Chapter Eleven

Selenity absentmindly rubbed her temples. She did not mean to give the appearance of being displeased, yet her lady maid immediately dropped into a curtsy and hurried out of the room. Selenity realized too late that the girl had left. She released a slight sigh from her body. Slowly, she eased herself out of her divan and took herself to the balcony.

Wafting upwards, as if a personal song for her ears alone were the giggles and shrieks of laughter of her five beautiful girls. She closed her eyes, easily picturing the game of Tag now enhanced by the discovery and schooling of their legendary powers. The girls would go far under the tutelage of Artemis and Luna. She would trust no one else with the future of their kingdom.

The sudden thought of the future brought the news she had just received to surface. She made a slight grimace. Nobody would ever guess that the woman who stood slightly scowling on the balcony was the same Queen who graciously had won the hearts of the entire Earth. Selenity allowed herself this private moment of displeasure. Almost as if he had been in her head, Apollo entered the room. Selenity did not bother to turn—she knew that Apollo knew what she had just heard.

"Dearest," Apollo softly whispered, "This day had to come,"

"You know that is not the issue," Selenity remarked sadly. Apollo stiffened slightly as he heard the sadness that he had not heard in his wife's voice since that day four years ago that Gaia had passed on.

"Oh Darling," he sighed and pulled her closer to him, "We cannot worry over what we do not know,"

"But, tis not a question of worrying over what I not know. I do know! We do know," Selenity pulled one arm away from his embrace and allowed it to sweep over the Labyrinth below her, "The Darkness will come and the greatest threat we have ever faced will consume us," she finished softly, "I am so afraid, sweetheart, so very, very afraid," She closed her eyes in a small moment of defeat.

"No, no Sele, I will not have this," Apollo reassured warmly, "You of all people should never despair. After what we have seen in the Shadow Wars? Days passing without knowing if we would ever see light again? If we would live to be reunited? If we could once again unite the Earth the way it was originally settled by our wondrous ancestors?" Apollo paused, feeding her as much strength as he could, "What will become of Serenity is merely her destiny by birth. She is the daughter of the Goddess and you know better than anyone one can never question the will of the Goddess. It was her will that reunited us and created this age of peace. Serenity grows beautifully as do her guardians. What Endy has learned today, shall not reach the ears of the girls. I have this assurance from his very lips and I know the lad very well. He will grow up to be a remarkable knight,"

Selenity felt a small smile dance upon her lips.

"I can see that!" Apollo teased, "Do not think silver hair can hide that light from me! Come; pray tell what causes you to hide a giggle, for I am being quite serious!" He nuzzled her neck from behind.

Selenity rolled her eyes, "I wonder, husband, what thinks you of what shall happen when your young lad captures the heart of our princess?"

Apollo's teasing melted away and a father's heart took over, "The young fop!! Has he already turned his attentions to such things?"

Selenity turned to calm Apollo before he followed his thoughts, "Peace, your silliness is an even greater matter of laughter. Endymion and his companions are as of yet to young for girls and I assure you that Serenity has no thought of boys,"

"Thou will be singing a different tune shortly, Your Highness," Luna's voice sang into the Royal Compartments. The Royal couple dropped arms and turned smiling to greet Luna.

"Oh, pray tell? What gossip do you bear, Lady Luna?" Apollo laughed heartily as he bid his wife goodbye with a kiss to her forehead, "I do suppose tis for womanly ears only, and with that, good ladies, I take your leave," He bowed courteously and left laughing as he ran into Artemis and Lawrence outside the apartment.

Luna pretended to pass a swift kick to the men as they left. She smilingly returned to Selenity who had turned her thoughts to more current matters as she gathered loose papers of State to further examine when the High Council met later that day.

"Cousin," Selenity began, "Do you ever worry about the future?"

Luna stopped gathering papers and cocked her head, obviously in deep thought before she nodded, "Aye, milady, I do,"

Selenity paused mid reach, "Thou do?"

"How can one not worry, Majesty? Who knows what further troubles these rascals of children shall get into? I do swear that the girls create more tears in their dresses than the boys do in their breeches!! And please, dear cousin, do not let me begin the matters of schooling and training!! I doth say I will be very happy to be done with the lot of them," Luna smiled prettily as she raised an eyebrow at the Queen.

Selenity tried to suppress a laugh, which caused her face to turn an odd shade of pink, the sight of which caused Luna to laugh and Selenity to erupt and collapse onto the floor, papers and all.

"Oh Luna," Selenity wiped a tear happily from her lashes, "I do believe you have put life quite in perspective once more,"

"Of course, Selenity, what more is there?" Luna pulled Selenity up and bent over once more to gather the papers, "I assure you, leave the worrying to Artemis and myself. I pray they survive the next five years first,"

Selenity nodded, "I believe Endy and the boys are beginning their training as pages?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Aye, their training for the Luster Royal Guard has begun and between that and the girls' Court training and Senshi training? I shall be quite surprised to survive myself,"

Selenity's laughter pealed of bells, "My dear Luna, a flair for the dramatics you do have. Perhaps it would have been better had you been an actress in the Luster Company?" She teased as they exited the Royal Apartments.

"Goddess forbid, Your Highness,"

Selenity bowed low, "After you, dearest," Luna mimicked.

Dark Kingdom...

"After you, dearest," Nehelenia mocked and threw her long purple hair back as she pretended to bow.

Beryl giggled at Nehelenia's fake curtsy, "Madame, you are too much," she smiled as a glare of light reflected off the long cheval mirror. The surrounding encasement of Nehelenia's prison had lost much of its original gleam. Once, it had shone brilliantly and purely, but Nehelenia's evil and the darkness that permeated the kingdom slowly cast a sooty look to it all. Nothing stayed pure long in this Obsidian palace. Beryl picked at her sampler.

"Beryl!" Nehelenia snapped from her throne. Beryl's spine snapped up and she sulking showed her stepmother her lace sampler. Nehelenia's eyebrows scrunched together as she stared intently at her stepdaughter's work, "You have improved, poorly," she settled back into her throne. Beryl had been aghast when Nehelenia had beckoned her from the mirror that one lonely, rainy day when she hid herself in the attic. Wiseman had once again neglected her in favor of Diamond, and her father had long since to acknowledge that he was a father. Little more than a puppet ruler, he hid in the deeper shadows of the kingdom. Beryl knew that he was up to something, but what, she dared not imagine.

Nehelenia had been the only mother esque figured that Beryl understood. Her excitement, and fear, was high when she realized that Nehelenia still lived. At least Nehelenia paid Beryl scant attention, enough to cause Beryl to begin to worship her glass banished stepmother. When Wiseman tried to bind Beryl's powers and render her completely worthless, Nehelenia showed Beryl how to manipulate the situation to her advantage. Hence, Beryl was not bound and Wiseman continued to let Beryl do as she pleased. Beryl saw this victory as miraculous and begged Nehelenia to teach her everything she knew.

Nehelenia smiled wickedly at the little girl in front of her. Finally, things were starting to go her way. She would show Selenity who was truly the heir of the throne—no matter that the lines of hereditary passed from mother to daughter and HER mother was a Daughter of Selene.

"Beryl, please, recite for me the necessary ingredients for a sleeping potion," Nehelenia drooled as she lifted dark fat grapes into her mouth.

Beryl eagerly set aside her sampler and began to list the items required.

Things are going exactly as I planned... Nehelenia thought to herself, When the time for Serenity's sixteenth birthday approaches, Beryl will be more than ready to destroy that precious brat. What a purrrrrrrfect way to exact revenge by placing Beryl on the throne of Luster Nehelenia inspected her long red nails. Beryl shall eliminate that brat and force Selenity to free me, and then, Nehelenia took a deep breath and sighed happily, and I shall be Queen...

Beryl was quite pleased with herself. She waited patiently for her next instruction and caught her brother's passing reflection. She will show him who the better twin was truly. Beryl whispered to herself, "Me, simply, me,"

"You?" Nehelenia whipped her head back to Beryl, "What about you, girl?" She smirked.

"Through you, Madame, I shall prove that I am more useful than Diamond ever was," Beryl truthfully answered. She had never lied to Nehelenia before. She knew her step-mother had powers of such grandees, if it pleased her; Beryl would no longer exist in this world.

Nehelenia opened her full mouth to retort back before a thought hit her, "Why, you," she let the idea develop, "Yes, yes daughter, you are indeed brilliant," She laughed loudly, scaring Beryl and causing her to brace herself for the pain that was about to come. Surprisingly, no pain followed. When she opened her eyes, Beryl noticed that Nehelenia was no longer on her throne. Beryl sighed and relaxed. She was in the clear for now. She returned to her desk and picked up an old scroll and once again sat down to memorize and mediate upon the ancient dark power that was her birthright. Nehelenia had showed Beryl where these ancient scrolls of power were hidden and Beryl dutifully set about to learn that in the world there existed but one solitary notion: power: those who had it and those who did not. Good and evil were simply ideals that those who did not have power applied to those intelligent enough to grasp the opportunity that was presented to them. Opportunity did only come once and Beryl would be ready for it. She squinted at the dark forbearing script. Looking up, she stared hard at the candle situated above the desk. The room erupted in light as all the candles were lit. Beryl smiled, pleased with herself and settled happily down.

Wiseman stared at his crystal ball, could I find a use for this girl? How useful could this daughter of Metallica be? He crooned to himself as Diamond fenced his new half brother, Sapphire. Apparently born of an affair Pharaoh had before he was discovered by King Apollo, the boy was sent to live with Diamond under Wiseman's tutorage. Wiseman did not mind Sapphire too much. Granted, Diamond accepted Wiseman's will without question, Sapphire was very reluctant to accept his knowledge as gospel. Sapphire was wary of people in general. The unacknowledged bastard of a king and an assumingly dead mother created a mock prince whose true lineage could not be discerned. Sapphire adored Diamond, the only one to truly show any interest in him and had mostly indifference to his half-sister. On one belief did Wiseman and Sapphire concur, and that was the uselessness of those of feminine gender. Nehelenia had been ambitious, too ambitious, and she was now stuck in a mirror for eternity. Metallica had been quite powerful, enormously powerful, before she succumbed to love and marriage to the Pharaoh. He literally engulfed her and left little behind but two brats and a corpse.

Wiseman watched Sapphire fence Diamond. Sapphire had power. Clearly the child of the Dark Kingdom, his only flaw other than the previously examined lack of trust in Wiseman was his reverence of his brother. Sapphire always let Diamond win. Not one scratch ever drew blood and not once was Diamond ever found wanting in a game of strength or wits.

Wiseman cleared his head and returned to peering at Beryl. He was not unaware of her tutelage under Nehelenia, let the child have her fun. He shall see what kind of witch the girl would become, and then he will destroy her. Nothing and nobody will stop Diamond from becoming King of Luster.

Luster Kingdom

Highest Tower

Sir Lawrence bent in reverence as he entered the topmost room of the palace's highest tower. He left his sword and dagger at the door with the guards and bareheaded, walked towards the center of the room. Encased in Silver Imperium Crystal lay his wife, Lady Gaia, princess of the Earth. He mused to himself the fact that few people knew the entirety of the ancient history of Earth's own royal family.

How the planets outside were habitable and Earth the gem of the solar system...how the sun used to house one of the greatest kingdoms the universe had ever know...how the Great Wars came, the legendary Senshi were created with the spirits of each planets and sent back the coming Darkness. Thus, with the aid of the mythical Quisez the planets returned to their dormant states and the Earth was settled with the survivors of the horrific battle. Gaia was, no, is one of the last remaining members of the family of Earth. The great sacrifice they made to bow down and allow the greater kingdoms of the alliance to inhabit their awesome world. Endymion, Lawrence thought wistfully, was the bearer of the Golden Crystal of the Earthen royalty, and he shall know it far too soon.

Lawrence pressed his forehead to the cool glass close to his wife's head. This was as close as he would ever be with her, "Gaia, sweet love, the Darkness has once again found its way into our world," he whispered fighting tears that threatened to fall, "You are but a spirit now, what can I do as a lonely man? Our son will fight but he will not know for what, Goddess, please return to me,"

Tears fell onto deep emerald green satin and deep breaths echoed throughout the room. The guards that stood at the door forced themselves to be apart from the sorrow that emanated in the highest tower of the Luster Palace. Stoic ness was the sad art any soldier must master. Almost as if Sir Lawrence himself remembers that, the room fell silent again.

Half an hour later, Sir Lawrence left the room, completely in control of his countenance and one would never guess that this sorrowful journey was made once a day, every day, at noon.

Apollo duly noted the time, a quarter past noon. He chuckled a little as he remembered trying to explain to Sere and Mina that a quarter of an hour was a fourth of the time an hour had. He had left more confused than the girls and Artemis did not let him forget that it was his job to teach the girls. He nodded gladly that it was not him in charge of the five girls equally happy to not be In charge of the five boys as well. King, husband, father and friend were more than enough. He knew Lawrence would not be available for another hour at the earliest. He never begrudged his best friend these few private moments. Goddess knows that privacy was a rare gift as royalty. He sat in his great private study and shuffled thru the last few papers to make sure he had seen to all the business. The reports coming from the Dark Kingdom were very disturbing. He could not trust what Pharaoh said. His spies told him that power was brewing in the Obsidian Palace, but no one knew from where. Pharaoh had apparently fostered another son, around six years ago, a true chip off the Dark Kingdom line, Sapphire. The child was now under the tutelage of the Wiseman along with Diamond. Apollo wasn't too sure that he wanted to investigate Wiseman or not. Wiseman seemed to b hiding something and if Diamond and Sapphire were now in his care...Apollo closed his eyes tightly trying to see where this line of thought was heading.

So little was known about the prophecy made at Serenity's birth, he thought frustratingly. He knew there was a Darkness coming. But, when? And how? And who? He wanted to stop it before it came. He wanted to protect Serenity as he had done all her life. How could he let her fight an evil he did not understand? An evil that might be similar to the evil he had fought so long and hard for. What good was he as a King and a father if he could not even secure peace and happiness for his daughter, his people? He crumpled a spare sheet of paper in his right fist, his golden skin going taunt on the knuckles. The king appeared no more than in his late twenties or early thirties. Yet, at this instant, a new wrinkle deepened on his forehead—a wrinkle that had begun as soon as Serenity- had been born and each year deepened intensity. Now, it stood as a prominent frown. He caught his reflection in the gilded portrait of Selenity from her coronation. His wrinkle relaxed as he traced Selenity's face with his imagination and remembered that magnificent day.

The day was surprisingly warm after the long frost that had existed during the Shadow Wars. Selenity, for the first time in all those horrible years, behaved like an excited child. She giggled at the slightest provocation and her right hand never left his as her left hand carefully fingered the Silver Imperium Crystal. Her hair was done in the royal Odangos and she wore the royal robes of the house of Selene. He had not seen her in her full glory before. He felt as if he would be blinded by her purity and goodness. In the length of the Shadow Wars she had fought side by side, barefoot, shorn hair, and dirt had made him almost forget the alabaster of her skin and the length of her lavender hair. She was not of this world.

Neither was the evil that threatened his whole life. Apollo let out a low groan as the frown reappeared in his forehead. He shook himself and once again checked his pocket watch, an old family heirloom that played a haunting melody. All his life he had been told that the locket would play for his destined soul mate. The day he met Selenity, the enchanting song never left him. As the notes hummed on, he regained his cheerful composure and left his office. Perhaps he should see how the boys were handling their new duties.

The heavy oak doors closed soundly behind him. He smiled benignly at the multitudes of servants and maids walking around. He accepted papers and handed them off as he exited the back entrance to the throne room and made his way quietly to the library.

He wished sorely that he could talk to Setsuna. The mysterious Guardian of the Time Gates—she would be able to ease his fears. He almost laughed when he realized his folly was assuming that a visit to Setsuna would solve the first riddle she gave him ten years ago. The Quisez would be the only thing to stop this Darkness. He knew that Serenity was growing into power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, but was Endymion in any control of the Golden Crystal? Gaia had assumed awesome power over the Golden Crystal. She knew how to wield the power of Earth better than Selenity who was supreme Goddess over the entire Universe. He smiled as he praised his wife in his head. Most men would have issues knowing that their wife, their soul mate, and life long partner was the Great Mother of the Universe reincarnated. He knew he was bolstering her powers, but by the Goddess, the woman had rejuvenated the World after the Shadow Wars nearly raped the World of everything that was light and pure.

"Bee in the bonnet, or rather crown, Sire?" A pleasant voice teased him from behind. He slowly turned to see clouds disappearing to reveal the tall form of the Sailor Pluto. Apollo grinned and bowed gracefully to Setsuna as she stood in full Sailor regalia with Time Key to match. Setsuna dipped to one knee and modestly used what little skirt her fuku allowed to appear graceful and not harlot-esque.

"I am honored by this visit, Pluto," Apollo called her by her mother planet. The daughter of immortal Chronos and the avatar of Pluto, Setsuna was indeed a wondrous mystery to him.

"It is a dual honor," Setsuna rose to her full height that rivaled Apollo's own six feet, "You worry too much,"

Apollo scoffed happily, "How can I not? What father cannot worry over what his children are doing? Not lose sleep over miniscule worries or perhaps—"Apollo stopped himself short as he noticed one eyebrow rise in small mockery. Apollo bit his lip and raised his shoulders, shrugging slightly. He had forgotten that Chronos had long ago left his only daughter to guard the Gates of Time. Clearly Setsuna found his faux paux a bit amusing.

"I long ago advised her Majesty to not worry over Serenity," Setsuna stared at her Garnet Orb, "She is destined for a great many things,"

Apollo patiently waited till he saw she was not going to continue, "All well and good, Madame, if we understood even an inkling of her powers and the destiny she was born for,"

"Sire, do I detect a touch of resentment?" Setsuna stopped staring at her Garnet Orb and turned her ruby eyes to gaze at the King.

"Do not purposely misunderstand me, Pluto," Apollo's voice took a bit of an authoritative tone.

Sailor Pluto took the reprimand well and shifted her gaze downwards, "I mean no ill will, Majesty. I am bound by the laws of my father. As much as I would like to alleviate your concerns over Serenity, I can only disclose so much," Setsuna looked truly sorry.

"What CAN you tell me?" Apollo emphasized with a gesture of his right hand.

"That she will be more than ready for the responsibility resting on her shoulders. Have FAITH, dear King, in your daughter and your wife and the Goddess above us all. No harm will come to your daughter on the watch of us, her guardians," Setsuna transferred her Time Key to her right hand, "You have our word as Sailor Senshi. No harm shall come to the Princess or Endymion," Setsuna's body began to be covered in a dense fog.

"Wait! Endymion, tell me of Endymion!" Apollo called frantically, hoping to halt her process of leaving.

"The answer to your question is yes, he does have the power of the Golden Crystal within him," Setsuna's fading voice called across the distance of Time.

Setsuna had left as quietly as she had appeared.

Apollo stared at the spot where she had stood. He wondered if he should be more concerned or less worried now that Setsuna had spoken to him. He was about to ponder upon this some more when he heard a high pitched shriek followed by a loud yelp for help. Before he could turn his head he heard the beginnings of a scuffle followed by a heart skipping crash and more yelling and screaming.

Oh WHY did I agree to have ten children in my house? Apollo said a little prayer as he ran towards what he hoped wasn't the shattered sea coral orb from the King of Neptune seven generations back to the King of Earth passed to the Queen of Luna.

Somehow he knew that he wouldn't be that lucky: five teenage boys, five girls on the verge of teenage hood. He made a mental note to ask Artemis or Luna to cast a protection spell on all valuables.

CRASH!!!!!!!

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The unmistakable pitch of Sere's cry hit him hard.

"You are SUCH a baby!" Endy retorted.

"Take that back!" Mina shouted.

"Oh please," Apollo recognized the haughty tone of Jadeite.

"Why you!" Rei fired up.

Apollo ran harder, roaring "CHILDREN" as he bounded upstairs.

Yay!! How was that? READ AND 

You might be getting more chapters soon! More time on the hands after being broken up with...sniff sniff...at least I shall always have Endymion....

Send the love...


	13. Chapter 12: Small Changes

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Rating: I'm assuming you are all mature enough to read this

Author's Notes:

My readers, you are all wonderful and supportive people. Thank you so much for all the notes of kindness and encouragement regarding my breakup in September. I have since met someone who reminds me very strong of Venus's love Adonis… ;) I guess there is an Endymion/Adonis out there for everyone! If anyone of you has any questions, don't forget to email me! 

Chapter 12

"CHILDREN!" Apollo roared as he thundered up the stairs and faced four sheepish looking young men and four very embarrassed young girls. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the two at his feet, "Stand up, NOW" he bellowed as Sir Lawrence arrived with Artemis and Luna in tow.

A lanky boy disentangled himself and stood up, quickly turning red and still quite furious by his clenched fists.

"He started it, Daddy," a young female voice quickly assigned blame as she stood up. Apollo's face softened slightly as he gazed at his thirteen year old daughter. Serenity shook out her long odangoes whose tails easily reached to her knees. She scowled at Endy.

Sir Lawrence looked as he was going to burst with anger as he waited for the two to stand before them, "THOU ART SIXTEEN YEARS OLD" He bellowed in the silence following his arrival, "In less than a day, you shall be embarking on your Knight Quest in order to PROVE that you deserve this honor your Godfather has gifted to thee. WHAT kind of knight DARES to strike a lady?" Sir Lawrence pointed his finger at Serenity, "DO NOT look at me as such, Endymion. Your behavior is disgraceful and I am NOT to be ashamed tomorrow night, young man," Sir Lawrence's voice dropped deadly low, "Now, you will go to the Grounds this instant and put in a good day's of hard work to remind yourself what you are trying to be," he turned to Endy's fellow knights in training, "Kunzite, I put you in charge, and as a punishment, I want the rest of you to join Endymion," Three glaring looks being to burn holes in the back of Endy's back as Kunzite bowed respectfully, "Leave, now" Sir Lawrence waved his hand furiously.

Ami looked as if she was going to faint and Lita couldn't meet the gaze of Luna and Apollo. Rei stared at Serenity's back as Serenity pulled her tunic into shape.

"Girls, go with Luna, I want a word with Serenity," Apollo didn't even look at the other girls as Mina herded them out of the hall. Serenity cringed as she heard Luna's voice began berating them.

Serenity….Princess…Age, 13

I felt my body cringe as it did when I was younger as Father stared solemnly at me. He did not even look angry as much as he looked tired.

"Child," Father began, "Walk with me," he offered the nook of his elbow and I cautiously took it.

He walked with me in silence as he led me to the Upper Gallery of the Main Castle. I knew where we were going and only apprehension build inside of me.

"Daddy," I began as we entered the large golden archway that marked the beginning of the Luster Portrait gallery.

"Serenity, Princess of Luster, the first Princess of Luster I might add," Father began softly as we stopped in the lobby.

I stared at my moccasins. Some princess I was, clumsy, tomboyish, and not one bit of the beautiful idol Mama was.

"Sere," Father lifted my chin up, "What does thou despair over?" he asked as only he could.

I rolled my eyes, "Am I a disappointment?" I asked softly, remembering Lawrence's speech to Endy. My eyelids fluttered lower as I felt tears creeping onto them. Would I ever do anything right? I always fought with Endy. I never learned how to cook properly despite countless hours of lessons. I was hardly the pretty, graceful Princess everyone expected me to be.

Father's face contorted, as if he could not understand my question, "How are you a disappointment? Cause you fight with Endy? I did not bring you here to lecture you on your failures for you are my darling daughter, a teenager, but never the less, Serenity, my little Princess,"

Father took my hand and walked with me down the hall, "By now you are well versed in the histories of the Earth, the Moon, and the Sun. You understand better than majority of our subjects the kind of world we now inhabit," Father gestured to murals on the way depicting the joining of the Nine Kingdoms and the creations of the kingdoms on Earth, "You also, dearest, understand the great responsibility you hold in this Kingdom,"

I focused intently on the passing murals, my history lessons were coming to life before my eyes. The legendary Sailor Senshi, their last appearance, in full regalia that was not quite different from the ones the girls and I donned in practice. Father was not talking, simply letting me take in my legacy as Luna and Artemis never forgot to remind me of. My eyes drifted to the portraits of the last King and Queen of Earth: before they handed their rights to the Earth to be split between the Sol and Lunar kingdoms. My eyes stuck to the striking cobalt blue of the eyes of the Queen. She reminded me very vaguely of someone I knew, but I knew not.

"Did you know, Sere, that the late Lady Gaia was one of the last Princesses of the Earth?" Father whispered as he bent down to me. I now stood at his shoulder when I was once carried upon them. I shook my head, rather intrigued.

"Does that make Endy…?"I stopped not knowing what rank to assign him.

"Prince of Earth? Why, yes, it does," Father nodded happily, "His ancestors were amazing people, Sere. He comes from a proud line of people devoted to their subjects and the happiness of their lives," Father prompted me to walk onwards.

"Does he know?" I began to ask Father who shook his head 'no', "Why not?"

Father looked faraway, "Lawrence and Gaia long ago agreed to keep his true heritage a secret. Young men are cocky enough without additional airs adding to their chipped shoulders. What I have disclosed to you I do not plan on telling Endymion until he returns from his knight quest," Father pointed to a mural that showed the surrounding lands of Luster, "I plan on granting him some of his rights as Prince of Earth. He is a good young man, despite you provoking him into very unseemly brawls," Father raised his eyebrow very achingly and caused me to blush.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked looking back at the portraits of the late King and Queen of Earth.

"You are growing older, my girl, and upon your sixteenth birthday will accept your birthright as heiress to the Kingdom of Luster. You must be aware of how your world functions and to answer the problems of the present, one must turn to the past," Father gestured to the murals, "These murals help us remember what we must never forget, the darkness, the wonder, the hopes of many that lie within our power to destroy or, "he stopped in front of one portrait, "or resurrect," he finished.

Before me stood a floor to ceiling tiled mural of Mama from around the time of her coronation as Queen of Luster. She was using the legendary Silver Imperium Crystal to end the Shadow Wars. I lovingly fingered her Crescent Moon Wand, an item quite familiar to me.

"Tomorrow night is the Anniversary of the birth of our Kingdom, your House, and your Namesake. Tis also the last night the knights will be with us before departing for their year long quest around the kingdoms," Father began walking again, "I ask little, darling," Father looked down at me.

I nodded, "I know,"

"You know what?" he prompted

I sighed and smiled a toothy smile at him, "Not to pick a fight with Endymion or provoke any sort of misbehavior between my ladies and his knights,"

"And?" Father pushed harder for more.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes, "No magic. Magic stays inside the stadium and is not a game or a toy to use to for—"

"Your own pleasure," Father finished.

I rolled my eyes and Father leaned over and tugged on my ponytail, "Ah, Sere, I think your mother begs your presence now," He nodded towards the exit, "I am going to go calm Lawrence and see that he does not punish the boys too much," With that Father kissed my forehead and whistling walked away.

I stood for a few moments in the Gallery looking at other pictures. I need to be a better Princess. I shouldn't make Father or Lawrence so unhappy. I twisted my mouth unhappily, even if Endy was a brat who really did start all of it by calling me "dumpling head or meatball head or odango atma" whatever language he preferred to tease me in that day. I adjusted my tunic top and skipped off to find Mother. I carefully avoided the main hall and anyplace where Luna might still be lurking ready to add her earful to the matter. I imagined the girls were hard at work cleaning up somewhere…I imagined the stables considering not one of us would have been able to easily do that.

I skirted around the stairs and clung to the crystal banisters to keep from slipping and knocking over anything more important. I hate being such a klutz. In fact, I hate it even more when Rei or Endy or sometimes Jade in a foolish mood point it out. I become even more self conscious and fall.

Nobody understands me; I frowned slightly as I approached Mother's reception area. Her room was one of my favorite rooms in the house. Completely white marble and crystal it echoed her childhood home of the Lunar kingdom. I wished I had met my grandparents, but they were lost sadly in the early years of the Shadow Wars.

"Sere, come in darling!" Mother called from inside. She sat in her glass throne smiling over the desk that had been set up in front of it. With a slight wave of her hand, she waved the desk aside and patted the divan next to her, "Come, come! I feel as if I never see you!"

I laughed happily and crawled onto the white satin divan and curled up with my head on her armrest, "You aren't terribly mad, are you Mama?" I asked smilingly, placing my chin on her arm.

Mother laughed gleefully and put her hand to my cheek, "Oh dear, if I got mad at every fight you had with Endy I would be at my wit's end!" She teased before her expression became slightly more serious, "But, darling Sere, he is leaving, and you two are getting FAR too old for this nonsense," She sighed and ruffled my bangs, "Should your goodbyes be marked with further bruises?"

I scoffed, "Mother, I am not going to miss him! Let him leave with bruises! I care not," I shrugged my slim shoulders.

Mother's eyebrows fell into a V, "Sere," she warned

I sat up to begin explaining myself, "Mother, do not give me that look! I shall miss the rest of the boys quite fondly! Jadeite is so much fun! Nephrite knows nature inside out!! Zoiscite is always there when you need him! And.." I searched for words to describe Kunzite, the love of Mina's life, "When Kunzite's there Endy leaves me alone, more or less!" I finished triumphantly.

Mother's face broke into a small smile, "And how do the girls feel about this?"

I grinned; gossiping with Mother had to be one of my favorite times with her. I snuggled closer to her.

"Well, Mina is OF COURSE incredibly broken hearted that Kunzite rarely acknowledges her presence with more than a scoff and a frown. She is DETERMINED to make him utterly jealous of her tomorrow by dancing with ALL the other knights but him. But, Mama, you of course remember that Kunzite stoutly refuses to dance at any event and only stands to take you or Aunt Aphrodite to the floor! I am sure that Mina is enraged right now that Luna is punishing them. She had her heart set on resting and looking utterly fresh for tomorrow night, and, I do believe that she is going crazy over her dress," I paused for breath as Mother continued to smile and nod, "Lita is distressed at seeing the boys go and plans on spending the majority of tonight and tomorrow cooking goodies for the boys so they won't starve or forget her,"

"And, Nephrite?" Mother jumped in.

I raised my eyebrows, "Nephrite and she have a special dance tomorrow and I am sure that he will romance her with some story under the stars. I do not know if he sees her as more than a little sister yet, but who knows? "I paused, "Do you suppose that the boys will come back quite different then when they leave?"

"Why would you say that, Sere?" Mother motioned for iced chocolate.

I blew my bangs out of my face, "No reason, I suppose,"

Mother served me a tall glass of chocolate, "They will always be your friends, Sere. You have spent the past three years living together—I highly doubt a year apart would change any friendships. If anything, absence makes the heart grow fonder and your friends will be quite delighted upon the return of the newly made knights," Mother sipped her drink.

I bit my lip, "Mama," I began and stopped. She curiously watched me over the cusp of her glass. I rolled my eyes and drank my chocolate.

"Nothing shall happen to Endy," Mama quietly whispered, as she settled her glass on her knee.

"Hah, Mother, please," I scoffed again. Mother shrugged, dropping the subject as nonchantly as she had brought it up.

"Tell me darling, how goes your latest training?" Mother brought up a subject more akin to both of us. I could feel my face light up as I told her of the new strategies Luna and Artemis had taught us. Of the new attacks that we all were developing beyond our basic attacks and how these attacks were much easier than the ballroom dancing and other etiquette I was so desperately trying to succeed at.

"Mama, I am utterly clumsy!" I ended exasperated, "I can barely dance! I cannot cook as well as Lita can! My intelligence is only shadowed by Ami's and I can never match Rei who succeeds in everything and I am no beauty compared to cousin Mina," I plopped heavily back on the divan, "Oh Mother, I am indeed the worst Princess ever!"

"Oh, Sere, come here," Mother scoped my head and I instantly crawled as a six year old into her lap, "You are indeed making this a much greater problem than it is. Frankly, darling, I see nothing of this problem that is distressing you so," Mother's hands caressed my hair soothingly, "You are indeed as beautiful, if not more so than your cousin Mina, silly silly girl. And as for you ability to cook, well dear, frankly, it is a trait that requires a wee bit more patience than you seem to be willing to give. You are will aware that Ami's passion is books, and yours is not. Find your passion; do not compare yourself to your friends! You are each wonderful and amazing in your own ways and what makes you Princess of Luster will differ greatly than what makes Rei Duchess of Mars or your friends Princesses in their own right," Mother leaned over to kiss my forehead, "Find yourself darling girl! That is my wish for you," she whispered.

I smiled, feeling small tears coming to my eyes, "I love you, Mama" I whispered into her neck. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled knowing that there was no one in the world as understanding and as perfect as my mother. There was a reason everyone loved her so much.

"Now off with you! I think Luna would prefer some final dress fittings and I do believe you need to put something on that rather nasty bruise that is going to appear later tonight," Mama narrowed her eyes mischievously, "I do think you might need to don some of your cousin's makeup,"

I scowled, "MAMA!" And she burst out laughing and waved me off, "Bye!"

I happily left Mama's office and was all carefree until I reached the Verandah and heard grunts and shouts. The older knights were forcing the boys into hand to hand combat. The closest to me was Endymion being trained by Sir Ector. Sir Ector constantly attacked Endy, one well aimed punch or kick. Endy was purely on the defensive and desperately needed to gain back an even offense defense.

"What's the matter, boy?" Sir Ector teased as he easily sidestepped Endy's swing, "You can hit a girl but not a real man?"

Endy's face darkened and as Sir Ector joined the other boys and knights in a good laugh, I saw Endy's leg rise and swiftly knock Sir Ector's laughing head to the other side and his lithe body fell after. Endy heaved with effort and his shoulders shook, "I would never harm Serenity," he spat as he left the grounds. Sir Ector sat up looking shocked as he wiped the blood off his nose and mouth.

"Now that boy is going to be one hell of a damn good knight," Sir Ector roared with more laughter as he healed himself. I giggled and tripped over the Verandah furniture, causing the clutter to attract the attention of the knights still training.

"Ah! The fair Princess!" Jadeite praised and bowed, "The golden angel who has stolen the heart of our fair Endymion," he joked causing the rest of the knights to laugh in agreement.

I blushed and scuttled on my way.

"Oh! Look at this, young Jadeite! Thou hast frightened our young Princess! "

"Oh ho! The great lover has yet to master the art of keeping the ladies around!"

"Quite so, the young Duchess of Mars seems to find thee quite distasteful!"

And so the men must have continued as I left from ear shot to go meet the wrath of Luna who was forcing the girls inside to study as a punishment for wasting the day. My fingers already dreaded the horrible translations I would have to do…Luster to Lunarian and back to Luster. There were not too many good things about being a Princess.

The Wraith Kingdom

"A ball!!" Beryl cried in excitement and rushed to the Wiseman, "There is to be a ball!"

"Yes girl! Now back off so I can properly read the invitation," Wiseman growled and Diamond frowned at his twin sister.

Beryl snapped her fingers and the invitation appeared in her hands as she greedily read over the invite to Diamond and herself.

Wiseman quietly appreciated Beryl's deviousness. The girl was growing up to be cunning. She showed the same sort of promise that Diamond did. Wiseman knew he was smart to entrust her with Nehelenia, whatever be her state of dwelling at the moment. But, he must never tell her know of his praise for her. Girls are better kept in a state of questioning—he had learned that eons ago.

"Oh!! How marvelously wonderful!" Beryl cackled and twirled into a mock curtsey. Diamond snatched up the invitation.

"Must we attend this?" Diamond asked flatly of Wiseman. He did not share in his sister's excitement.

"The two of you, must go," Wiseman emphasized the coupling of Diamond and Beryl.

"Why?" Beryl asked, "Pardon me, I meant to say, why would we not attend?" Beryl stepped up to Diamond and Wiseman, "Our kingdom is currently an extension of the Luster Kingdom,"

"Puppet, to be precise," Diamond muttered.

Beryl ignored him, "It would be in OUR best interest to pay homage. I have learnt much about Mother's half sister and niece. I am quite intrigued," Beryl twirled a long red curl.

"What use is Nehelenia's relation to the Queen Selenity if we are regarded so poorly? Pharaoh has done nothing to better our standing!" Diamond spat out, "I do not see why we must go grovel to their holinesses," Diamond scoffed.

"You two go to improve relations," Wiseman coolly reiterated," The Pharaoh and Nehelenia have their own devices they are working out. Leave them to do what they must do, and you two do what I behoove of you,"

Diamond did not meet Wiseman's stare but Beryl did.

"Beryl, do you know what your mother was banished for?" Wiseman suddenly switched tones.

Beryl's face hardened, "She dared to ask the Queen for what by birth should have been her right,"

"And what was that?" Wiseman pushed. Beryl's face began to strain white and even Diamond could sense a radiating anger from her.

"My place at court," Beryl whispered.

"Your-place-at-court," Wiseman whispered back.

"HER place at court?" Diamond questioned slightly scandalized, "I'm her twin brother!"

"Exactly! Both of you deserve those honors! By birth! By right!" Wiseman stood tall, "You will go to the ball and prove to that family that the DARK side of the Moon should rule!" Wiseman made a bit of a cry to the minions who dwelled in the dark around the castle, "This is just the beginning, my dears. I will show you how to obtain your honors, I know the path quite well," Wiseman smiled darkly.

"We are your pupils," Beryl answered.

"Then listen carefully," Wiseman began as he bathed the room in darkness and colorful orbs began to dance among the abyss.

The Luster Kingdom

Queen Selenity gently pushed herself away from her desk and massaged her sore hand. So much to do before tomorrow, she murmured. How does time slip away from us? She stood and sipped from a glass of lemonade as she gazed the full length of the Veranda and the Knight Grounds and towards the Labyrinth. She felt herself squinting slightly to find all the girls and the knights. Sighing with relief that all were safe, she allowed herself to relax and amble the length of the window. Touching the marble window sill, she lost herself in the essence of her home. This was HER palace—how much she had lost to create and protect it. Soon, she would begin to teach her dearest daughter the workings of the palace and the secrets behind the Silver Imperium Crystal. Thirteen…she smiled happily looking forward to Serenity's 16th birthday. Three years and she has much to learn before we can declare her heir, Selenity bit her lip musing happily.

The hairs on Selenity's neck pricked. She whirled around, using the hand free of the lemonade to warn anyone who approached she wielded more power than the world understood. Nothing. She surveyed the room and saw nothing but a glimmer across the mirror from the sunlight—or was it? She narrowed her eyes darkly and willed the mirror to reveal itself. She saw dark hair scuttle away and through the reflection of the mirror an oddly sharp young face with red curls.

"Nehelenia," Selenity spit and waved at the mirror to close itself, "So, this is what your plan is," Evil bitch. How DARE she try to take away our happiness? Selenity took a deep breath to steady herself. Selenity would show her, "MIRROR!" she shouted and aimed her Royal Scepter at it, lavender light exploded and a howl was heard through the other side, "I warn thee, Nehelenia and your protégée. Do not dare touch our happiness or our kingdom. My power is more than you can dream of," She warned loudly and the mirror shook. She heard the shrills of Nehelenia as Selenity continued to burn her and Beryl with her Scepter, "I do not trust the thickness of blood, rather the purity of water," she spat out, "Desist!" She lowered her scepter and the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. The howls echoed in the shards. "Damn it, "Selenity swore under her breath fighting back hot tears. She snapped her shaking fingers and her Royal Scepter disappeared.

"Darling?" Apollo poked his head into her study. He observed the broken shards and rage began to fill him, "Where is she?" He swore and crushed the glass underneath his leather boots as he went to comfort his wife. She let herself collapse into his arm and whispered out the story.

"How can I protect them?" She finished waving a hand over the broken glass, now empty of all life and blank.

Apollo breathed in her gently lavender fragrance, "We can only do so much, dearest," He softly reminded her, rubbing her hands within his, sharing her grief and his strength.

"They are growing up so quickly. I am so afraid to send the boys…out into the darkness of the Wraith Kingdom—they are just boys! What would Gaia say?" Selenity wiped her eyes sharply.

"The knights are young men, my lady, and Gaia understood the threat of the Wraith Kingdom better than anyone. She could never hold a grudge against your judgment," Apollo kissed her cheek.

"I regret the invite to the children of the Wraith Kingdom. We know nothing of their guardian, The Wiseman. Who is he? Where does he come from?" Selenity began ticking off items from the top of her head.

"This is our mission; the knights understand the workings of the Wraith Kingdom and Artemis shall be with them, fear not," Apollo kissed her again, "My love, they grow well, and under excellent tutelage. The day shall come when we no longer protect them, and we, my dearest, shall finally have the peace we have long sought after," Apollo sighed and laid his head to rest in the curve of her neck, "Peace," he murmured as she massaged his golden hair, "No fears dear, that only leads to wrinkles," he teased. Selenity pulled his hair, "Ouch," he muttered as she began to giggle.

"Speaking of gold," she started, "I do believe it is time we gave Endymion his pendant," she smiled sadly at the memory of the joining of the Quisez and the shrinking of the legendary Golden Crystal to the pendant form.

Apollo nodded as he reluctantly freed himself from Selenity, "I was meaning to speak to Lawrence about it, to see if he was comfortable with it,"

Selenity closed her palm into a fist and murmured a few words in the ancient language, a soft glow infused her hand and she unfurled her fingers to reveal the small gold rose and the gold and silver linked chain. Apollo kissed her palm as he removed its contents. The two rulers stared longingly at each other, each releasing a small sigh of happiness and slight sadness as to what the coming months would mean.

"I shall go find Lawrence and speak to him," Apollo murmured, kissing her softly, "Fret not, my wife, there are thousands of lesser things to worry about," he teased.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!" Luna's voice echoed as she emerged at the door of Selenity's chamber, "Oh, pardon me, Your Majesties, I was just coming to say," she faltered slightly as she seemed to fight with one arm, "Oh! Stop making such a fuss," Luna complained as she ungraciously pulled a blushing Serenity, "We need to make some more alterations to her gown it seems, and other garments," Luna hinted heavily causing Apollo to match his daughter's blush.

"My ladies," He nodded at Selenity, Luna, and Serenity, "I take my leave," he kissed Selenity quickly before leaving the room as quickly as he could majestically manage.

Selenity sat up, "What is the problem?" Still not quite understanding what caused Apollo to leave like that and why was Sere blushing as if she was going to pass out?

Luna gestured with her head to Sere, "It seems she has GROWN, your Majesty, if you know what I mean," she said through gritted teeth,"Look," Luna stepped behind Sere and pulled her loose tunic tighter to expose the cause of her embarrassment.

"Oh!" Selenity managed to reply, slightly flustered at her inability to understand, "Dearest, why are you ashamed? You are indeed a young woman now," she teased.

Luna nodded, "We truly have an heir to the throne," she teased the same old joke when all the girls had began noticing unusual…stains…in their undergarments. Sere tugged away from Luna's grip on her tunic.

"Yes, yes! So I am normal, good," Sere hmphed adjusting her tunic again.

"Well, call the dressmaker here and we shall redo the gown, quickly!" Selenity clapped her hands and two maids rushed to find the Royal Dressmakers and bring them to Selenity's Presence chambers.

Sere scowled before she saw the yards of fabric being brought in with the dressmakers, "Oh!" she gasped as she longed to touch the silks and laces that were being draped in front of Selenity for her inspection.

Selenity stopped her flow of chatter to notice that Sere seemed to take great interest in the fabrics, for the first time in years it seemed, "I gather the Princess would rather be the one choosing her own fabrics," she smiled and motioned for the dressmakers to show Sere the fabrics, "Sere, you may pick the fabrics to alter your gown with," Sere's once red face flushed with excitement as she quickly ran to hug her mother and pull her into the chaises so they could sit together and work on Serenity's first formal dress.

Luna kept her tongue silent as she happily watched Sere take interest in the ball gown. She shooed the dressmakers away and made the measurements for the new dress herself to ease Sere's discomfort. The gown will be of the lightest lavenders and blues as originally planned with more of an adult, feminine touch. Luna carefully handed Sere boxes of sapphires, amethysts, and other jewels that tinged of blues. She could not help wondering at the choice of the deepest sapphires that so carefully mimicked Endymion's eyes. She said nothing though, only a long look to Selenity. If only Gaia was still here, both women murmured in their own hearts.

Sir Lawrence watched as Endymion and the others packed carefully for their first voyage and test as knights. All the boys, no young men, he corrected himself, packed a few personal belongings. Already he saw the beginnings of young love as each of the young knights packed a special remembrance. Even Kunzite tied his personal items with a long red ribbon, whose owner would not even notice its absence, and be even more surprised as to its current home. Zoiscite kept a special book, written in ancient Mercurian that Ami had presented him for his last birthday. Nephrite, though few knew, wore a single rose pendant underneath his tunic, near his heart. Jadeite, Sir Lawrence smiled, carried no material item, but quite a few burn scars that he had not allowed anyone to heal. Ah, young love, Sir Lawrence gaily hummed as he left the knights to their own doings. He took one last look at Endymion and noticed that in his hands he held a small pouch. Sir Lawrence's heart lurched as he knew these were part of the sacred batch Setsuna had blessed Gaia with at Serenity's birth. He wondered how Endy had obtained them. The next object Endy revealed took an even sharper breath from Sir Lawrence, the star shaped locket of the Earth family. The haunting melody raised the hairs on Lawrence's neck. He looked away—his heart was breaking and his steps became hurried as he tried his best to forget the ghostly song that crept into his most pleasant of sleeps and dreams.

Who could have given Endy those objects? Why would Endy want to take these objects with him? His mind angrily turned to Setsuna, but he could not understand why the Blessed Sailor would meddle in Endy's knight quest. Sir Lawrence found himself suddenly embraced by the smell of roses. He looked up to see the looming Tower that housed his wife. "I am a ghost of a man," he murmured ferociously, "A GHOST!!" he howled hoarsely as he swiped the roses growing around the base, "I want nothing to do with this destiny," he growled, knowing that somewhere the Goddess and Setsuna had heard him. Doing his best to regain his composure and ignore the shocked looks of gardeners and servants around him, he walked to his own garden of serenity, far away from his life that haunted him daily.

King Apollo blankly gazed at the stack of papers in front of him. He flipped through them and found that he had no mind for matters of the state today. He sighed and let his mind wander to the next night. The anniversary of the Lunar Kingdom! He mused to himself, dear Goddess had it been this many years? Selenity had hardly been 20 years old when she became Queen of the Moon Kingdom and those long bitter years of the Shadow Wars had taken much of her innocence. Now, being Queen of the Lunar Kingdom for almost a thousand years….years of peace haunted by a new threat. A threat that worried Apollo more than he would let anyone know, his brow furrowed. His thoughts ran to Serenity as they always did these days. Senshi!! His thirteen year old daughter was a Sailor Senshi! The years were passing too quickly. He still saw her in her tunic, mud stained and hair in pigtails. He smiled to remember that it was hardly hours ago that he had pulled her and Endy apart again. Possibly for the last time, he thought sadly. By the time Endymion and the boys returned, the girls would have grown apart from the boys. The year could stretch into two…the boys understood that. No matter what, they would come back as men. Their childhood playmates would be young women, there was no denying it. To imagine the ceremony that would mark Serenity as the Crown Princess and Heir to the Lunarian crown, to have her had reached her majority was only three small years away. Apollo's heart lurched. How could he keep his kingdom safe for her? Why did he fight against what he knew was her destiny? Her destiny to fight and triumph? Apollo's knuckles turned white as he clutched at his desk…how did they know it was her destiny to triumph? How could he have faith when he was so blinded by his love for his wife and daughter and the other charges that had grown dear to him over the past three years? He stood and went to find Lawrence. Lawrence and his ghosts were the one and the same. He left in a rush, alarming his menservants who scattered left and right to get out of his way, stumbling over themselves.

Artemis dismissed the men. Everything was ready for the knights' departure tomorrow night. He prided himself on having everything ready a whole moon in advance. Besides that, as he strolled over to the window overlooking the girls' training grounds, he was leaving the kingdom with the best security he could have ever helped create. As the boys went to observe and decipher the motives of the enemy, the girls grew stronger daily under his and Luna's tutelage. His little girls, almost grown women! How strong and beautiful they were becoming, he smiled wistfully, surprised to find himself wishing that he had a little girl of his own, to train and spoil. A girl with Luna's face and sharp wit, with her laughter and ability to intimidate. His breath caught in his throat, choking on his love that he denied. She would never have anything to do with him, he thought sadly. What would the cousin of the Queen want to do with the head of the Royal Guard? He left the window, had he stayed a second longer, he would

have seen the same wistful gaze on Luna's face as she passed through the garden in the training grounds. _Oh Artemis, what would the head of the Royal Guard want with the lowly cousin and first lady to the Princess of the Crown?_

Selenity watched Sere's gown be refitted and the sun set slowly, allowing the moon to rise and claim her place of honor in the knight. Tomorrow…tomorrow was the day…tomorrow was the night....when everything would change. She let a small tear fall as she saw Serenity's girlhood being destroyed by wars as hers had been. No, she would have faith. Serenity had powers Selenity could never have dreamed of. _My darling daughter, you are my one pride and joy_, she kissed her daughter's cheek lovingly.

Yay!! It's finally out!! AND the ball is coming up, again…but I hope, dear readers, you are all picking up on the young strands of love that are developing…wink wink. I should have the next chapter out much sooner than last time! As always, comments and questions to aaeris17yahoo.,com

See you in Chapter 13!!!


	14. Chapter 13: The Farewell Ball

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Rating: I'm going to stop doing this…

Author's Notes:

I think I have the best fan audience out there. Everyone has been so patient and loving and insightful with their reviews. I hope you guys will be happy with this chapter! Special thanks to all the peeps who sent me emails:

Airdreanna

Starlit Warrior

Sun+Moon+Earth+Sky

Silver Moon Goddess

Angel Johnson

Silver Night Phoenix

PeachINUV

Syl

Silver Starlet

MoonladySerenity

Urmi

Singed Soul

KRRgroovygrll13: monkeys eh? ;)

Roxy: I can always count on you for a pick me up!

Carby6

Sailor France: thanks for signing up just for ME! Yay! We're all super awesome

BBM: even if it was a few months ago, at least its better late than never!

AND a loving thanks to everyone else who I may have forgotten to include this time but will get next time!

Chapter 13

I felt so pretty. A tiara of twisted platinum set with amethysts, sapphires, and blue diamonds was twisted into my hair and two large sapphires sat in the midst of my odangoes. I had already endured a jeer from Luna about the sapphires matching Endy's eyes. Why in the world would I want to match his eyes? I squinted at myself in the mirror as Luna and Mina rearranged the tiara. Who would want to look at Endy's eyes anyways? They're large, dark, mysterious, dark…you could get lost in them. I snapped myself out of my reverie much to the scolds from Luna and Mina who had to readjust the tiara.

"I dost think our Princess might be more of a girl than we thought," Mina whispered slightly into my ear, pretending to fix the dangling drops of blue diamonds. She caught my eyes in the mirror and batted her eyelashes. I crinkled my eyebrows at her—what secrets into my mind and heart was my cousin inferring? Why was my cousin gazing at me so thoughtfully when her eyes and heart should be heavy with unrequited love for Kunzite? What did the self -proclaimed Goddess of Love and Beauty know about my inner heart? I blew an imaginary hair out of my face—the hair was exquisite, immaculate, I was a young heiress, Goddess, even I can admit that Luna and Mina had turned me out of a the mare Endy teased me to be. I turned my eyes away from the looking glass, Mother always warned me of the looking glass and the horrors it held on the other side of beauty.

"Did you hear who should be here tonight?" Ami peered her head into my dressing room as she carefully folded her glasses and hid them in her dresses' inner pockets; her blue eyes sparkled despite the tenacity of what tonight would be: duty.

"Who?" Lita immediately jumped on Ami's gossip.

"Gossiping Ami?" Rei languishly peered over her sketchbook to give Ami a reproaching look, "Hmph,"

Mina shot Rei a nasty look, "Never mind her, tell us!" She left my side and went over to tsk tsk at Ami's hair.

Ami ignored Mina's ministrations and looked rather solemn, "The heirs of the Dark Kingdom have been asked to tonight's celebrations," She stopped and awaited our reactions.

"Dark Kingdom?" Mina asked doubtfully. Lita furrowed her brow and I couldn't tell if it was out of frustration of fixing her pink rose in her hair or from trying to figure out what the Dark Kingdom was.

"The WRAITH Kingdom," Ami emphasized, "Queen Metallica, Lord Pharaoh, the Years of Darkness?" Ami batted Mina's hands away and took a sideways glance at the pink stones intertwined in her hair. Seeming pleased she turned back to us, "Are Rei and I the only ones who know what I am referring to?" She asked exasperated.

Rei put her sketchbook away and stretched herself off of my dais; "Two heirs live as legacy to the years of Darkness. Trained under the supervision of a tutor that few know little about but has great praise to support him, the so-called Wise Man. The elder of the twins is a boy, Diamond, cold, stoic, and borderline genius insanity. The younger of the twins, both of whom are thirteen as we are, is a girl, a wanton woman in the making. Her name is Beryl and is rumored to be the very image of her deceased Mother. The two come in the name of peace yet I fear they seek more. Beryl is the stepdaughter of Nehelenia, the half blood relation to Queen Selenity. With such a familial tie, Beryl will no doubt ask for a place at court, and Diamond a knight's honor. We must not trust what we see," Rei whispered the last line I'm not even sure I heard her correctly.

"A boy named Diamond?" Lita frowned turning away from the mirror as Ami finally placed the miscreant rose in Lita's long curls.

"With hair as white as snow," Mina, murmured. Her eyes didn't turn their usual glisten but hardened, "Never trust a man who is prettier than me," she tried to lighten the coldness in the room.

I nodded in agreement and digested what I heard. Does Endy know? He must know. He and the boys are privy to more than the girls and I are. What difference does three years make in knowledge? Beryl…I was filled with the chills for an unknown reason. Before I could think, Luna burst back into the room.

"Girls! Make haste! The people are awaiting thee and thy escorts wait to be announced! Quickly! Quickly!" Luna clapped her hands and her eyes quickly scanned us quickly, "In this order, hurry! Lita, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Sere! You know thy escorts and I will warn thee once more: DO NOT DARE," Luna hissed the last words out through clenched teeth. She watched as Ami and Rei jumped to attention, Lita took once last look in the mirror before Ami grabbed her hand and Mina took a discerning look over everything before meekly meeting Luna's stare. I followed the girls out but Luna grabbed my arm, "Look at your face! The makeup does little to hide your bruise," she scoffed and pulled at the hem of my dress, "Well let's hope the people believe it is sadness from the boys leaving rather than a princess who is rough housing!" Luna shrilled in agitation as her grip on my arm continued as we all marched towards the ballroom receiving steps.

The boys stood in front of the large glass doors, greeting guests and bowing as they went in. The last of the guests were arriving and the doors were shutting. The boys jovially laughed at each other and looked around for any signs of late guests. Zoiscite hastily put a book in the back of his cream breeches. His colors today marked the house of Mercury and a pink stone in his knight circlet did honor to Ami, I knew that's why Mina gave Ami those stones. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ami's face turn the very shade of pink and she averted her face. Nephrite and Jadeite were inspecting each other's clothes. Each wearing the respectful colors of the Jovian and Mercurian houses, they complimented their escorts well. The girls grew tired of wearing the same colors day in and day out and balls were a chance to wear a complimentary color to their birthright. Tonight I eschewed white, Goddess knows that I shall have to wear enough of it in the coming years. Once I became Heiress, there was no other color than the purity and holiness of white. The same was true for the other girls once they reached their maturity.

Both boys stopped their primping once the Lita and Rei begin to walk over to them. Each bowing low, they seemed to kiss the ground their ladies walked on rather than honoring them. Rei gave a chill bow in return and promptly turned her back to join Ami and Zoicite's conversation in regards to the Wraith Kingdom heirs. Lita was respectfully pulled away by Nephrite and Jadeite winked openly at me as he sauntered to Mina. Mina's eyes were woeful for all of a split second before she actively engaged Jadeite in a conversation. Kunzite seemed to take no notice of her as he passed her in radiant gold towards Ami, Rei, and Zoicites. Mina's eyes widened as she saw that the pattern on her dress was identical to his coat and cape. I smiled to see this small token for Mina. Perhaps it was a coincidence that Kunzite and Mina's clothes of estate were identical, but a nod from Kunzite with raised eyebrows assured me that the stoic leader of Endy's boys had a touch of the romantic in him.

As for me? I stood back, listening to Luna's final instructions and waiting for Endy to disengage himself from his father and come greet me. Endy stood tall in shining silks that seemed blacker than the navy blue that they were. His shirt collar was high and a golden rose sat at the hollow in the hollow of lace. His tunic jacket and cape were the darkest of blues with gold epaulets at his shoulders and gold braid adjoining the two sides of the jacket to one and other. A gold cloth was his high seated cumber band and leg defining pants were a deep tan accented against his knee high black boots. I smiled as he felt my gaze and smiled.

Did Sere know how beautiful she looked? She nodded at me as she descended the stairs to come to me. _Come to me…_I found myself pleading for her to be closer. Father seemed to be distracted by the arrival of Uncle Apollo and Aunt Sele. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from grinning outright. Sere's eyes twinkled as she blushed away from Jadeite's flattery. The faint pink of a blush was appearing on her cheeks. She was growing up…into a beautiful young woman. My heart faltered a beat or two as I caught what I was thinking. Sere? My best friend? She would never be more than an annoying little girl, I scoffed, who would somehow become Queen. I averted my eyes and hoped that no one had seen what I had just let myself reveal: that my childhood best friend was more to me than a friend. What? She was approaching me now.

"Am I a truly a mare tonight?" She teased twirling in front of me. I was choking on words. My mouth felt like cotton and my tongue was leaden down with emotions I could never express.

"The most, best, beautiful there ever was," I sputtered out and wanted to kick myself the second the words were out of my mouth. Her face fell and I could see the faint outline of a bruise on her cheek, "I mean that you are….exquisite," I whispered trying to redeem myself. Her blue diamond chandelier earrings grazed across the bruise and I could see her eyes clouding and then recognition forcing the clouds away.

"Exquisite?" Sere repeated and giggled slipping her arm through mine, "You will miss me," she smiled to herself.

I scoffed, "Miss the abuse? Please Sere, a year apart will be wonderful," I braced myself for the punch that would come.

Instead, I felt a rush of sadness emit from her before she blocked me again. I squinted my eyes at the pain that always came when she blocked me out. I wonder if she could sense me. I wonder if she knows that we are bonded and have been since the day she was reborn. _Sere…I will miss you more every day and I cannot stand this separation…_

_Sere…I will miss you more every day…_ The thought hit me like a rock. I glanced swiftly to Endy. It was his voice, I knew it! I searched in his face for any signs of revelation. Oh please miss me! I found myself pleading mentally and instantly looked away as I felt his elbow stiffen and a hand squeeze my hand in the crook of his elbow. I looked back at him so quickly my hair wrapped around my body. Endy was staring straight ahead and his eyes glistening. Luna came upon us and absently readjusted my hair. I couldn't hear what she said as the tingles echoed from my hand to my heart. I took a sharp breath of air—not out of nervousness but out of shock.

The trumpets paused and begin a melodious fanfare that marked the presence of royalty…oh! That was us! I had missed the girls' entries and now found myself staring at my reflection in the double glass doors. Oh! How many times I had been through these doors! I looked at Endy's reflection—he would not escort me again for a year. A year being escorted by some puffed shirt idiot noble boy. I placed my left hand on Endy's elbow to reassure myself and gain some balance as the pages in front of us nodded and pulled the double doors open.

I was blinded as usual by the spectacle of it all. I barely heard the announcer droning on about who I was. I knew who I was and I realized that I barely knew the boy whose arm I held. I knew that he was leaving, and this revelation was beginning to tear me up inside. Tears fogged the scene and I had started to walk down the main stairs without separating from him. Endy pulled me and barely prevented me from tripping down the two dozen red carpeted stairs. We came to a ungraceful halt at the middle platform, far from the boys and my girls who gave me confounded looks. It took all my poise to not falter and I smiled gracefully at the crowd of people who had no clue that I had just stumbled over protocol. Endy turned me to face the double doors, now above us and opened to reveal my parents in their entire splendor. I saw my Mother give me a bemused look as she and Father descended the staircase towards us. Endy and I entered together into a graceful bow as I let my left arm release Endy's arm and hold my skirt out for a low curtsy. My dress felt heavy and I was so happy that my arm still had a hold on Endy's elbow. What was wrong with me? Where was my head?

Beryl fidgeted angirliy at her brother's side. She should have a royal announcement. She strained to see the figure of Princess Serenity. Her eyes narrowed: indeed, she was a beauty and would only grow more beautiful. Beryl sneered as she noted the immense wealth that dangled from the silly Princess's ears alone. Yet, Beryl found her attention diverted quickly to the young Princess's escort. Endymion? Her heart leapt as she watched him descend the stairs with the scrawny girl of a princess. Serenity may be heir but she wasn't even half the woman Beryl was. Beryl selfishly smiled as she smoothed her purple silk gown over her young curves. Surely Endymion would notice her. He must! She was the daughter of the late Queen and stepdaughter to a woman who had a claim on the precious Princess' throne. Beryl's eyes measured Serenity. She would be easy to charm and win over—Endymion would be an even greater as she noticed that he took utter disdain of the girls who were literally falling at his feet. Beryl decided then and there that she would have Endymion.

The Princess Serenity…she was indeed a daughter of Selene. Diamond absorbed her purity in her smile and radiance. She was a vision in blue and he could scarcely contain his lust at what she would be in a few years time. So this was the precious jewel Wiseman had spoken of so highly. He could rule her and rule the world. Oh yes…Diamond straightened his jacket lapels, he would have her. His heart lifted, seeing her falter slighter. What a wonderful girl—completely different from the few females he had encountered…including his sister. He looked disdainfully at her. She was quickly turning lewd and lavaciousness. Wiseman wanted little from her—but to use her as a commodity. Excellent…he thought to himself as he watched the King and Queen take their thrones.

The music started. The ball had begun. Diamond move effortsely into the flow and left his sister to court as she may. He had work to accomplish: first, getting introduced to Sir Lawrence.

Endy turned to look at me. The ball had begun and it was now time for Endy and I to join my parents.

"The jewels getting too heavy for you? Feeling a little woozy?" Endy teased as he stood from his bow.

My eyebrows furrowed down. THIS was the boy I was hoping would miss him? Heart hardening to him as always, I politely mocked a curtsy. He took my fingers by their tips and led me onto the marble floor.

Silently we danced, ignoring each other and barely touching as we passed each other. At the exchange of partners I noticed a massive flow of red hair and then an supposedly accidental elbow in my back as we passed each other. My head turned to see who was about to apologize and I noticed purple eyes glaring malevolently as she turned to Endy and shrugged her shoulders. My nostrils flared as I realized who that must be.

"Madam Beryl," Kunzite whispered as he led my down the line and spent his thirty seconds with me during the exchange of partners, "Be wary Sere," he said as Mina once again reclaimed him.

With Endy again I couldn't help but make a dig at Beryl, "Attracted by the new little ditty at Court?" I sneered using words I had overhead from the chamber maids.

Endy's eyebrows shot up and in vain he struggled to keep a smile to himself, "Madame Beryl? What consequence is it to you what I think of her?" Endy replied. My body froze.

"The sluts you choose to deal with are nothing for me," I replied coolly, "If you please," I left him on the dance floor only to run immediately into someone else and completely lose my balance.

"Oh! Pardon me, forgive me, I walk rarely in such kitten heels and I am poor in performance, "I apologized feverently, babbling as I allowed strong hands to pull me up.

"Oh Princess, the pleasure is mine. Rarely am I allowed to interrupt the performance of such a beauty," a young male's voice greeted me and courteously air kissed my hand in his bow. I waited as his blonde, nearly white, head rose. Pale skin did not hurt the boy's appearance and piercing gray eyes coolly looked at me though the prim mouth was all smiles.

"Sir, you have all the pleasure of the acquaintance, " I stammered realizing this must be that girl Beryl's brother, Diamond.

Another low bow, full of self righteousness, "_Prince_ Diamond if it pleases you milady," I curtsied as etiquette demanded.

"Yes, well, I welcome you to my home," I replied and took a step backwards delicately.

"Milady is only more infinitely beautiful than your house," Diamond stood to his full height. Impressive height. He rivaled Endy and Kunzite for height and in looks he seemed to resemble an even colder Kunzite if that was possible. Diamond flicked his hair a la Mina and I struggled to keep myself in control. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled, "I shall be more than happy to see the sights of your kingdom, "He issued an invitation and I found myself staring into his cold hard eyes. A sudden terror seized me. I felt a cold permeating my skin and as suddenly as it came it was gone. I blinked to see that Artemis had clapped Diamond hard on the back.

"I see that Your Highness had met the young Prince Diamond," Artemis practically growled through his teeth and kept his hand firmly on Diamond's shoulder, "Come young man, as your guardian tonight I have other plans for you. Princess," Artemis bowed and he prodded Diamond off. Meters away, I saw Artemis abruptly let Diamond go and Diamond adjusted his lapels and brushed his shoulders before being introduced to Sir Lawrence who looked hardly happy to see him.

I continued to gaze around the ballroom and saw that Endy was being currently badgered by his usual gaggle of girls and one seemed to elbow her way through the rest. Even Kunzite was helpless as he tried in vain to get Endy's attention so Endy would have an excuse. Mina was also watching this exchange but her eyes were solemnly on Kunzite. A cute young guy approached Mina and I watched her shake her head and flounce away. Poor Mina, I heartily wished that Kunzite would take more notice of her. The Princess of Venus should never have to look so sad. Endy sent a plea in my direction and I shrugged my shoulders. He had made his bed and now he must lie in it. That wasn't fair—it wasn't his fault that the girls just swarmed to the aloofness that surrounded the somewhat mysterious charm of the young knight to be. Hmph, he was nothing to me. I went in search of Lita and found her happily dancing in the arms of Nephrite. Her eyes were so filled with stars I doubt she saw anything but her prince. Lucky Lita. She always wanted a love. Maybe Ami wasn't busy. I scanned for her and saw her in deep discussion with some of the more intellectual boys our age, Zoiscite included. They burst into laughter and Ami turned a tinge of pink. Apparently shy Ami had made a joke. I smiled and wondered what Rei was up as Jadeite had once again engaged Mina in dancing. The so called insult was noticed by Rei whose violet eyes flashed a violent purple as Jadeite twirled Mina in front of her and her grandfather again. Finally I saw that Grandpa took the initiative before Rei caused Jadeite another trip to the infirmary. Grandpa gracefully asked the Princess of Venus for her hand forcing Rei to accept Jadeite's proposal.

And here I was, alone. All my girls had been beautifully paired off—even Mina had Kunzite no matter how distant and cold he tried to be. I knew from overhearing from Artemis and Luna that Kunzite had Mina's missing hair ribbon. What more proof of love do you want?

Having done most of my duty, and this night being dedicated to Endy and his boys, I slipped away to the Verandah.

The late spring air warmed me considerly despite the onset of the night. The moon was rising and even I felt her warmth. _Goddess Selene, you once were Queen of the Universe from the Moon. Now we watch you from Earth, awaiting your wisdom. Help me be the Queen I am destined to be. Let me be worthy of the powers you have bestowed upon me. Please help me grow up and not be such a baby_.

"You're not _that_ much of a baby," I heard an all too familiar voice quip. I sighed, not even turning around to acknowledge Endy.

"Could you at least let me enjoy some peace and quiet?" I jeered and returned to gazing at the moon.

"Come on, Sere, it was just a joke," Endy muttered as he joined me on the marble banister looking out.

"So, managed to give your entourage the slip?" I shot back.

"You just wish you had one, " Endy returned with a twisted look on his face.

"What is THAT suppose to mean? You think I want your sluts googling after me? Please," I shuddered.

"So your interlude with Prince Diamond was of business I'm sure,"

"Prince Diamond? What does HE have to do with anything?"

"So you're defending him!" Endy retorted

"I am not defending anyone! IF anything needs defending its your sanity! Where in the world has your mind gone!" I cried.

"So he is more than a friend to you,"

"Where are you getting these notions Endymion!"

"If you would just simply answer the question Serenity I would not have to lower myself to asking you,"

"For your information it is none of your business what I do or how I conduct myself with members of my kingdom,

"YOUR kingdom, Princess? Not yet, and I hope I am not around for when you DO rule,"

My temper flared, "If you WERE around you would be BANISHED!" I shouted.

"FINE by me!" Endy yelled right back and turned on his heel, "I would never come back even if you BEGGED me!"

"I never want to speak to you again!" I cried back, feeling hot tears coming to my eyes.

"Then don't!" Endy coolly turned and said with menance in his eyes.

I turned and started running down the stairs of the Verandah, across the Grounds to the Labyrinth. I felt my slippers struggle to get a grip on the soft grass and I fell a few times before I arrived at the Crescent Mirror. I fell on the stone and started sobbing out loud. What was Endy that another of our little arguments should make me cry so much? I never wanted to see him again. _Oh Goddess! What is this pain?_

I wanted to kick myself again when I saw her run down the stairs. I couldn't leave her on these terms. Why did the ten year old always come out in me when I was around her? After hesitating for a few minutes I felt Kunzite next to me.

"I would run after her," was all he had to say as he pushed his cape to sit over one shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile at him, "And you know what to do in these matters?"

Kunzite nodded thoughtfully, "Very little, but I know you care for her and with this mission coming, it would be best to leave her happy," Kunzite dared to say what others only hinted at.

"Of course I care for her, she's like a younger sister," I denied.

"If I cared for my younger sister like that, my head would be on a stake," Kunzite ventured an ill mannered joke.

"And the Princess of Venus!" I retorted, none to happy to have my mind spoken for me.

"She'll grow into a wonderful woman and warrior, "was all Kunzite said.

"And until then?" I challenged, "You will let her be so sad? Let her worry for the next year?" I couldn't help myself.

Kunzite's ears pricked. I saw him lose control of his emotions, "She's sad?"

I laughed much to Kunzite's dismay, "Are you blind to the way she follows you with those big blue eyes? You must not see that every movement you make she waits for you to come at least a step further to her. One step Kunzite, and she will be assured of the way you feel for her. One step is all it takes Kun," I softly finished my little speech.

Kunzite covered his emotions again, "One step will lose you from her, run," Kunzite went swiftly into the ballroom again.

I needed no other inclination. I ran. And found her where she always ran in times of frustration, the Crescent Mirror.

She was there, crying softly, facedown on the rock that consolidated the shape of the Crescent. Oh Goddess, was I really that cruel? To make a princess cry?

I approached her and I think that she did not hear my boots.

I paused at her desolate figure, the blues seemed more melancholy with her heaving shoulders. I went to my knees and before I could even move an arm towards her, she flung herself into my lap.

"Endy…" she cried and my arms wrapped around her protectively, "Don't go…"she sobbed over and over again.

I buried my face in her golden hair, not certain of how to put what I wanted to say into words.

"Shhh," was all I could come up with.

"I really don't like those other girls…"she weeped, "Especially…Berrrrrrrrr" the last ended in a whine. What was she talking about?

"You have nothing to fear," I whispered, breathing in her smell of jasmine and lilacs.

She pulled herself away from me and stared, eyes as large as the moon that had begun to rise, "You promised! Don't forget that you promised!" She hissed sobbingly.

Promised? 7years ago'We'll never marry and leave each other…always together…don't leave me!

"I promise," I vowed to myself, I won't leave Sere alone. I will be the Head of the Luster Guard someday. It is my solemn duty as a knight of the Luster Kingdom to protect the Princess and Heiress. I will not leave her like—my heart clenched so tightly I thought I would gasp—like my mother left me.

"What will I do without you?" Sere and I said at the same time. Our bodies went stiff and our heads rose to lock eyes. Crystal Blue met mine and I knew that I would forever be tangled within those eyes. I knew that every night before I went to sleep I would see her like this: hair slightly mused, creamy skin flushed pink, large crystal blue eyes fringed with droplets of remaining tears, rose lips that parted slightly in hope and fear. I knew then what my heart had told me my entire life: I was in love with Serenity. Always had been and always will be. For the first time in thirteen years we would be separated and it was more than either of us could bear.

I unwound my arms from her and went to my neck and unclasped my golden rose necklace. Sere silently followed my movements and gasped as I took the fragile chain and put it around her own neck. I inhaled her fragrance again as I pulled away. Her hand went directly to her throat.

"Why…I …." Sere was at a loss of words as tears came afresh to her eyes. I took her hands into mine and stared deeply, trying to steel myself from telling this young teenager that she was my every reason for living and breathing and that each night I dreamt of her, my princess calling me from the shadows.

"It is safer with you here," I huskily explained, "Don't be scared or worried. Just touch the rose, here," I tapped the hollow of my throat, "And I will be with you, look, the rose glows when you try," I concentrated on sending love to Sere across our link, our soul bond. The rose glowed and Sere's eyes grew round with happiness.

She began to search through her dress, "I have nothing for you!" She pouted and seemed on the verge of tears again. I shook my head and pulled out the crescent moon locket from my pocket, "You've had it all this time?" she asked wearingly.

I nodded, "You dropped it on your thirteenth birthday ball, and I kept meaning to give it back to you…"I stopped and put it in her hands.

Sere held the locket in her hands and being to hum the haunting melody as she passed her palm over it and the locket opened to reveal itself as a watch.

"Endy, I have something I must show you," her hands went into her pockets and pulled a compact out, "Moon Prism Power," she whispered so softly I wasn't sure I heard her.

Dazzlingly light momentarily blinded me as I squinted to see Sere transform from Princess into….a Sailor Senshi. I knew the girls were Scouts, but had never seen them transform or anything.

"Sailor Moon," I whispered affectionately as she kneeled in front of me. Sere opened the compact and concentrated so strongly I could see sweat begin to form on her forehead and she was beginning to pale. A warm light washed over me, akin to the warmth of the moon or the love of a mother. I felt so much at peace and suddenly I felt a piercing in my chest. I looked down to see the smallest fragment of what looked like a diamond enters my body, "Sere?" I asked worried.

She smiled and shook her head. She looked so much older than thirteen at that moment. She was meant to be a Queen, "Now I will always be with you," she whispered shyly back, "The Silver Imperium Crystal will always protect you—I will always protect you," she put her hand over my heart and de-transformed. Once again she was Sere, just Sere.

I helped Sere stand up again and I held onto her hands for a moment too long and she just smiled quietly, softly gazing into my eyes. My mouth went dry and I felt as heavy as a rock. Warmth ran through me as the moment stretched on. We were in a non Earthly plane. I couldn't feel my feet, "Sere," I began unsure of what to say in what was clearly becoming a life defining moment.

"Endy," she answered just as softly and seriously. Her eyes fluttered to her shoes and her lips fell apart slightly.

I leaned down, closing my eyes, until a glimmer of light broke my concentration. Her crescent moon birthmark shone slightly. Though always apparent, it did not seem to shine as strongly as her mother's did. She was still growing up.

I stopped myself from going any lower and reverently kissed her birthmark, "My," I begin to murmur.

"Unhand her you uncouth fellow! Who do you think you are, handling the Heiress to the Luster Kingdom as such?" Another male voice interrupted my moment with Serenity. My last moment…

Well? I hope you liked! The next chapter will be the sweet romantic farewells and perhaps a duel…

Review, review, 


	15. Chapter 14: Farewell Childhood

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Oh my! It's finally the Farewell Ball! Or as I titled it, The Farewell to Childhood ball. Please enjoy!

Mucho thanks to all my readers and fans who have taken the time out of their busy lives to leave me a few lines of encouragement! You guys are the reason I plan to continue this story and hopefully new ones!

Starlit Warrior

Frozen Fire

Sun, Moon, Earth, Sky

Serena71

Airdreanna

XxIceEyesxX

BBM()

Zillagirl

CharmedSerenity3

Seren1tystar01

Sailor Lucia

Wickedchiq

LilyFox

RuRouni….

Urmi

Emma

Cherrybuny

Chapter 14

I heard Diamond's voice and it broke my trance. With the feeling of Endy's kiss still on my forehead, my body was burning for something more and my heart ached in a manner I was unfamiliar with. Was this love? The locket's song still hung on my lips and they longed for more than a haunting melody—but what? What was I feeling towards Endy? What was going on? I suddenly felt myself fall into reality. What in the name of the Goddess was Diamond doing?

"You foul underling!" Diamond continued to shout at Endymion as he held up his right hand and started to pull of the glove with his left hand. I realized too late that Diamond was about to make the deadly mistake of challenging Endy to a duel. SLAP! The white glove of Diamond's made a horrible slap across Endy's face and Endy's eyes turned the coldest cobalt I have ever seen. Endy flicked his fingers across his cheek where he had been slapped, "You have been challenged, you worthless scum," Diamond spit at Endy's boots. Endy quietly stepped back and neatly avoided the spittle.

"Foul scum," Endy hollowly repeated, "Underling? Unworthy?" Endy's anger was merely rising and I felt scared. I clutched my brooch. I sensed trouble coming and my link, or connection, or whatever to Endy was so strong and so open that I was trembling from the mere force.

Diamond put his glove back on, "As with the honor and tradition of duels, virtues you know nothing of or you would not have scorned my sister," Diamond smiled wittedly.

_His sister!_ I wanted to pull Diamond's precious hair out of place. Endy would have nothing to do with that red haired wench.

"Poor girl," Diamond continued, "She was not happy to see that her offers were so readily…refused. Obviously you had your eyes set on higher prizes," Diamond's eyes wandered to me and I wanted to hide behind a shrub. I knew not what the disgusting feeling I was being overwhelmed with was.

"You have no right to mention the Princess," Endy answered slowly staring Diamond down.

"That is Your Highness to you, dog," Diamond sniffed, "Now when shall this unfortunate event ta-" POW! Without even a warning Endy knocked Diamond out. Blood sputtered down his of late spotless outfit and his eyes were beginning to swell over.

"You mean, Prince Diamond, it is YOUR MAJESTY," Endy stood over Diamond and pulled him to his feet, "Let us not FORGET, that I am His Royal Majesty King Endymion," Endy released Diamond at his lapels, "King Endymion, of the Earth, son of the late Queen Gaia," Diamond's eyes narrowed behind the red swelling, "Let us not forget who has the most royal bloodline here," Endy scoffed and looked over to me, "She does. Stay away from her or mark my words, young Prince, I have the ability to destroy a diamond," Endy held out his hand to me and I ran to it, stepping away from Diamond. Clasping it firmly, Endy managed to teleport us from inside the Mirror to outside onto the Greens again.

"Teleportation! Oh! I wish I could master it!" I gasped breathing in deeply. Endy was thoughtful and quiet.

"Yes,"

My shoulders slumped, and here was the everyday Endy again, "Endy," I began not to sure what I wanted to say or what should be said about his late mum or anything.

Endy just took me by my shoulders, "Promise me you'll stay away from him, Sere. No matter what, do not trust him or his sister. Do not hesitate to use your powers on him," Endy stared deep into my eyes, so full of concern I couldn't help but acquiesce to his demands.

I nodded. Endy's arms dropped from my shoulders and I lost the warmth. I bowed my head so he couldn't see the look of disappointment in my eyes.

"Are you okay? I did not mean to upset you," Endy softly asked. I shook my head, "Does that mean yes or no, Meatball head? You know I can't read your mind," Endy teased.

"Yes, you can," was all I could get out without beginning to cry all over again. I looked up and away from Endy. The moon was high in the sky. I'm sure that our absence from the ball was noticeable. How long had we been like this?

"As long as I can remember," Endy answered quizzically. I looked at him, furrowing my forehead. What on Earth was he talking about? "You're right. We ought to be returning," Offering his elbow I carefully took with my right hand. In silence we proceeded the remaining distance. The noise from the ball growing distinguishably louder and merrier. With my left hand I wiped my eyes and pinched my cheeks, plastering the smile for a ball on my face. A smile I did not feel anymore. A smile I was sure would not ever be the same—especially with Endy leaving me.

"Be careful," I asked quietly as we began to ascend the stairs of the Verandah.

Endy gazed at me, slightly sadly, "If you promise me you will too,"

I clutched the Star Locket at my neck and put my right hand on his chest, where part of the Crystal had gone into him, "You have my word,"

Endy put his hand on top of mine, "And you will always have—"

"WHERE have you two been?" Luna exclaimed with Artemis running by her side. Both of their faces seemed to be red from the heat of running yet I felt there was something more important.

"Nowhere!" Endy and I exclaimed as one, quickly jumping apart.

"And you two? You didn't try to contact," I accused Luna causing her face to turn an even darker shade of pink. Hah! I knew that she was fancying Artemis! Luna seemed to guess what I was thinking and her eyes made me cower, "Your mother seeks you," she quietly hissed, "The farewell ceremony will be soon and then we shall sit down for dinner," I nodded. Taking one last look at Endy, under hooded eyes, I turned my back on the three of them. Endy and the boys would not join us for dinner. The farewell ceremony marked their last time with us and then the men adjourned and ate separately. Endy's eyes bore into my back and I squeezed tears back. Still smiling, the non stop smiling of a Princess, I braved the multitude of people to find my mother. I saw the other girls with their parents. Doing a double take I saw for the first time in years the Princesses of the Outer Kingdoms. Now I knew why Mother desired my presence. To finally meet the other Princesses I only knew faintly from my childhood and I had only corresponded with infrequently over the years.

Mother caught my eye and motioned for me to come towards the High Table. I had missed the girls' presentation for they came before me.

"Serenity, I am so pleased to finally find you," Mother teased lightly under the regal tone, "I would like you to finally meet the Princesses of the Outer Kingdoms, beyond the Asteroid Kingdoms. You no doubt remember their parents, but here are the dear Princesses," She gestured with her right hand, "Our youngest Princess, Hotaru of Saturn, whose cousin is our dear Lita,1" a pale small girl, hardly of six or seven years came forward. Her hair was as black as the night and her eyes large and violet. She curtsied quietly before returning to hide behind the long skirts of her mother, the Queen Ops whom I remember as a shy friend of my mother's. The Queen smiled apologetically and led Hotaru away. Mother smiled, "Our next princesses are the Princess Michiru of Neptune and the Princess Haruka of Uranus," A young woman with long flowing aquamarine hair stepped forward on the arm of a slender male whose blonde hair was cut slightly long for a boy and his sky blue eyes flashed mischievously.

"Princess," Princess Michiru gurgled as she curtsied and took my hand, "I look forward to seeing more of you," Her smile was angelic and her hand so slim. I hope that I am that graceful when I am sixteen.

The young man came and bowed. I returned his bow assuming that he was a proxy for the Princess of Uranus. I would have been glad to see Haruka again—I remember her always taking my side against Endy, especially once the boys came.

"Princess, you grow prettier everyday," the boy hid a laugh as he stood up. The shine of an earring caught my eye, "Does thee honestly think I could be forced into a dress at my age?" He laughed. Haruka! She had always been slightly tomboyish. I managed to hide my laughter well as I warmly held her hand in my own. Michiru playfully tapped her fan on Haruka's arm. Those two were always close.

Mother laughed at the joke she was obviously in on, "The Princess of Hades is detained, but she sends her love, dearest," Mother's eyes glazed over slightly as she pecked the side of my head. Her gaze shifted over to the rest of the crowd beginning to sit down, "It looks as if the Farewell ceremony is about to begins, girls, we shall see you shortly,". Michiru and Haruka gracefully swept away. Mother squeezed my hand.

Where were Endy and the boys? Were they going to be seated separately from us? The faces of Mina and Lita showed such desolation. I knew it! My heart fell ten thousand feet—they were going to be gone before I could say goodbye. I followed Mother to my place behind the High Table. I couldn't even take excitement in my mini throne besides Mother. The chair was marble and only went up to my mid back. I was not yet of age. The chair was pure and laden with pink silk cushions. No other jewels or ormentation. I was still "a young girl". Young girl my ass, I cursed silently to myself, full of emotions I could no longer deny or explain. Had I fallen in love without even knowing it? Could I just be upset that one of my best friends is leaving and I never even knew how important he was to me? Could Endy and I be more than friends? In a secret place inside my heart I wished to the great Goddess above that Endy loved me and at the same time I would never want things to change between us.

But, they have. Things have changed and I could tell by the fire burning within me that a star, a connection had been born inside of me. My eyes frantically searched for the familiar dark blue eyes. Why was I not finding comfort in my friends, my family? Why was I acting like such, a child? Suddenly Mina and Lita no longer seemed silly. My heart tore further in two: was I doomed to be a love unrequited? Was I to be like Mina? A Goddess unloved having cast her only love into a rock? I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat.

Somewhere during the course of my recollections, the ballroom had fallen silent and Mother had rapped her Scepter against the marble floor of the High Table.

"Greetings my lords, ladies, and dearest friends," Mother began, "We have gathered here once more at the heart of our wonderful kingdom to again celebrate the age old honorific traditions we hold so dear to our hearts," she paused as the crowd burst into applause. My eyes rounded, and I was supposed to be able to rile a crowd as she does someday? Suddenly my troubles seemed compounded. Mother continued, "Tonight we once again send out our sons into the world to prove that they are the men from whose loins they sprung and that they always rule with the Goddess in their hearts first, and all other laws second. I once again ask of the Mothers to give their sons into the duty of the kingdom and the way of the Goddess," Mother raised her scepter high, "Do thee, mortal mothers of this realm surrender thy child to the immortal goddess? To honor, serve, and protect the way of life that we cherish? To fight the darkness with the light? To uphold the code of honor and never bring disgrace to themselves or their kingdom? If thee accept, then let me hear thy agreement!" Mother challenged.

"Aye!" A roar of affirmation came from the crowd including Mother's own voice, eyes glistening with tears.

"Then welcome our knights in training! Sons of the Order of Luster!" Mother commanded and the doors of the Great Hall swept open, the boys began marching in two by two, all in their kingdom's regalia

"Zoicite of Mercurious! Jadeite of Mars! Nephrite of the Jovian Kingdom! Kunzite of Venusian! Welcome the four sons of the inner Kingdoms!" Father roared applauding enthusiastically.

The page announced the four knights from the Outer Kingdoms. Boys I did not know primarily cause the girls of the Outer Kingdoms were stronger than the knights. The boys were the last line of defense in the Outer Kingdoms. The Princesses and their warriors went down first. Where was Endy?

"Endymion of Terra and Luster!" Father finally roared over the great dim everyone was making. Terra? I hadn't heard the original Earth kingdom's name out of anyone's mouth except Artemis's or Luna's. And THAT was only for historical accuracy. The crowd began to hush as Endy walked in black and blue armor.

"Endymion of Terra and Luster, your lineage grants you the honorific title of Terra, we ask you to prove that you are deserving of this title," Father began. Sir Lawrence had now appeared at the High Table and he looked so full of pride and sadness at the same time. Now I know why Mother had spoken earlier—she stood as mother, releasing Endy into the unknown.

Endy fell to one knee, right hand in a fist across his chest, "Your Majesties, I ask you to grant me the right to prove myself a worthy heir to my title and my lineage. Give me and my men leave to prove ourselves worthy of the titles you wish to confer on us," Endy vowed, looking straight at my mother, father, and his father, "We ask for your leave, gracious Queen and good King,"

Mother and Father stood together and he placed his hand below hers on her Crescent Moon Scepter, "We doth give you leave," Mother whispered, holding back tears as she lowered her Scepter over the boys, blessing them as their Goddess on Earth. Endy rose as if he was a God reborn and a new light was in his eyes, "Goddess keep you and the king and the dear Princess," Endy blessed and his eyes shifted suddenly to me and I swear on the Goddess that I heard him in my head, "Goddess keep YOU, my Princess,".

A sob escaped my voice sounding like a croaking dying toad and I pressed my nails into my palms so tight I could feel myself drawing blood. Please, please, give me one more moment alone with Endy. I didn't know what I wanted to say but I had to say something. Maybe a thousand things, maybe nothing.

"Goddess bless," the crowd murmured unanimously.

"At attention!" Artemis cried out, "One, one, one, two, one, two!" Artemis called out the time.

Two by the two the boys left, this time Endy led the out without a second look behind. I desperately searched for that link that I knew we must have. The golden rose at my neck glowed and I knew not if it was me or him.

"Come, come friends! We are not here to weep but to celebrate!" Mother put her royal smile back on and bowed to Father who immediately led her out onto the dance floor. Poor Mama, always on stage. I noticed that with my parents on the dance floor everyone else had started dancing. I immediately left the dais and the room, receiving winks from the Guards who discreetly let me out.

Where could they have gone? I stopped and was immediately run into by several other forms. I turned around to see a very red faced Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina. My mouth fell open as they hurried to re arrange themselves. I crossed my arms and gave them a look.

Rei was the first to respond as she flipped her hair, "We couldn't let you run off on your own, Odango, we are your guard,"

Mina was quick to pick up the flow, "Yes Sere, we MUST accompany you on your search for Endy and Kunzite and the rest," she immediately yelped as she realized her mistake.

"Regardless, Sere, here we are," Ami tried to laugh it off. Lita rubbed her hands together.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lita grabbed Ami's hands, "They must be heading to the dining hall attached to the Knight's quarters!"

Mina slipped her shoes off, one mustn't run in high heels she used to tease during practice, "I know a shortcut!" And off was the blonde one followed quickly by Lita and a somewhat reluctant Ami.

"Come on slowpoke!" Rei teased. Flustered, I ran after them, following the well-known path out the side entrance to the Verandah, across the gardens, and to the sloping hill that hid majority of the noises coming from the Knight's quarters. How good the night air felt as we slowed to a brisk walk. I always loved nighttime practices.

The brisk walk quickly fell into a stroll. In silence we proceeded until we were in the shadows of the Knights' Great Hall. My heart fluttered.

"Faint heart never won fair lady," Mina whispered into my ear. I couldn't believe that she actually got the saying right that the implications of it were lost on me for a bit, "well?" she pressured.

"And you?" I turned the question around for what must have been the billionth time.

Her eyes clouded slightly, "I am never unloved," she said with only the slightest hint of uncertainty, that I only as her cousin would recognize.

"The Princess of Venus can never hide in the shadow," a low voice murmured stepping into the light in front of us. Kunzite looked more devilish than secret lover and I took a step behind Mina. "You came searching for me, did you not?" He teased and I had to stifle a laugh. Mina had never seen this side of Kunzite. Kunzite made a poor flirt, at best. Yet tonight, he took Mina by the hand, making her absolutely speechless. A rarity for Mina. The other girls and I watched Kunzite lead Mina over the hill and away from us.

Lita giggled and we stalked further. I knew the other guys must be about…we had not been quiet in our approach. Endy! I thought fervently.

Lita pulled my hand and pointed to the boys walking towards us. We linked hands and called out, "Wejaboo, wejaboo, where are you?" Our warning call before Lita and I released large bursts of energy at them, skewing their balance and making them double over in laughter.

"Not….fair!" Nephrite burst out in laughter raising his hand towards us. I successfully twirled out of the way but Lita was easily caught in the vine his hand shot to tie her up.

I turned to roll my eyes at Rei but she looked in deep concentration before she suddenly screamed and shot an arrow into the darkness above us.

"My lady! That was completely, and utterly, unnecessary!" Jadeite screamed as he tumbled towards us clutching his left arm. I sighed. Jadeite immediately brought his arm forward towards me and I placed my left palm above—making a feeble attempt at stopping the bleeding. If Endy was here he would have this fixed in no time, I automatically thought in my head. I found myself releasing a little huff of air. I was getting so impatient with myself and all this pairing off. Why did everything have to go change? I released Jadeite into Ami's able hands and knew that magically Zoiciste would appear to help Ami and they could figure it out quite easily without me. Silently, I was able to slip back into the shadows we had come in.

I kicked a stone listlessly, and the sound echoed in the darkness. I wondered at what would happen when all the girls settled down. Surely they would always be my guardians—but what would happen when, Goddess save me, I was queen?

I shivered in the moonlight. Why was there no comfort for me? Why was I left alone to figure out issues I knew not existed? I felt the tears in my eyes for the hundredth time this evening and I clenched my teeth to angrily wipe them away. I was such a stupid, little, crybaby! _ I hate myself! _I screamed in my head. I stomped a slipper clothed foot into the grass and found myself tumbling towards the grass. Landing promptly on my rear, I mentally added clumsy to the adjective crybaby. Even Mina was about to feel love, I thought quite bitterly and unfairly of my best friend and dearest cousin. A thousand and one emotions ran through my head and I was choking on my heart. Oh Goddess! Why is growing up so hard to do? My eyes deceived my heart with two fat trails of glistening tears. I felt them drip off my chin as I stared up at the moon. _The tears will never end_, I bemoaned.

"Can I not leave you for ten minutes without you bursting into tears?" The voice I had wanted to hear teased and suddenly I wanted to cry even more. We weren't going to have these day to day arguments anymore. He wouldn't be calling me Odango, Meatball Head, crybaby, or Princess Brat attack. I wanted him to know that things were never going to be the same. I wanted him to know that I would think about him every second of every day and that his face would be the last thing I saw at night and the first thing in the morning. I wanted him to know that I would live to see his face again and hear him call me Odango-Atma. I wanted him to never forget me. I wanted him to—

"Sere, why are you here?" He asked sadly, not meeting my gaze.

"To say bye," I whispered just as softly, almost fearing that the trees were judging our conversation.

"Don't cry, please, I don't want to," Endy began as I started crying silently, tears racing down my face, "Oh, Sere," he threw his arms around me and I gave him a hug—a hug that was not between two friends but much, much more.

"Endy, you have to come back, promise me," I whispered shakingly.

"I already did, silly," Endy tried to tease but choking on his own emotion.

"Endy, look at me," I bent his neck down so our foreheads touched, "You will come back to me," I ordered, speaking slowly and strongly.

Endy's eyes were wide and within them were emotions that at the time I could not decipher and would, years later, agonize over, finally comprehending their meaning.

"I will never leave you, Serenity, my Princess," he whispered something about my title of Princess and I couldn't understand it.

"Attention, boys!" Artemis' voice rang out far and wide, "We leave at dawn! Lights out!"

I heard giggles and scampering of feet and whispers. I knew the girls would be over the hill shortly.

I hugged Endy again—I couldn't' say what I wanted to say because I didn't know that what I was feeling was true. I would regret this moment in the days to come.

"Don't have too much fun without me!" I tried to cheerfully relinquish my hold on him.

Endy's eyes turned a darker shade of black. They began to match the darkening sky, "Aye, aye," was all he said as he mocked a bow, "Until then, Sere," he waved nonchantly.

I reached my left hand out to him, my right already around my star locket, "I'll burn a candle for you! Just so you can find your way back!"

Endy chuckled heartily, "Please do! I would be awfully embarrassed to arrive home to the wrong castle!"

I found a small smile, "Be safe!"

"Please, take care," and with that he was over the hill and gone. I watched his shadow disappear and mingle with the shadows of the girls coming up the hill and the boys meeting him at the base. I ran back. I couldn't face my friends right now.

As Sere ran past the ballroom, Selenity felt an awful pull in her heart. She wanted so badly to follow her but a look from Apollo stopped her. She had to let Serenity grow up, but at what cost?

The Wraith Kingdom

Wiseman chuckled evily as he watched Diamond make an utter fool of himself in front of the Princess and that knight, Endymion who called himself King of Earth. What a pair of fools, he thought bitterly. He cracked his bony knuckles. The boys leaving gives me time, time to finally begin preparations for my launch. Perfect.

Questions, Comments, Concerns? Please be again for reading! I have such a wonderful time writing for you guys

1 Saturn is often regarded as the father of Jupiter, Ceres, and Juno. Hence if Lita is from Jupiter, her father is related to the Kingdom of Saturn as well


	16. Chapter 15: Almost Gone

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Of course all the Sailor Moon stuff isn't mine, but the stuff that isn't Sailor Moon is…so there! Hehe

Once again, thanks guys! Keep reading and keep responding!

Starlit Warrior

Cherrybunny

BB 

SunMoonEarthSky

Issalee

Firelightz

CharmedSerenity3

SailorFrance

Syl()

Zillagirl

airdreana

XxIceEyesxX

Newfie Child

Karina

Chapter 15

One Year Later

Apollo's heart was heavy as he read the latest report from Artemis. Things were not going as quickly as everyone had hoped. The coded letter said that infiltrating the kingdom was harder than they thought and the boys, no young men, were having trouble, a lot of it. Apollo couldn't meet Lawrence's eyes. He knew that his best friend could read his face and that the news was not good. Lawrence cleared his throat and

left the room rather stiffly. The High Chancellor looked apologetically for having been the bearer of bad news. Apollo dismissed the rest of his advisors as he folded his fingers into a steeple and figure out a way to get what he needed. Zoiscite and Nephrite would be the first to return. Their powers were less offensive than defensive and the Luster men needed to be on the offensive. Apollo's left arm felt slightly numb as the band in his chest tightened. Apollo choked on his breath and gritted his teeth as another flash of pain overcame him. _I cannot succumb to this! _He argued against himself. This body cannot fail now! He made himself turn towards the window and watched his daughter fight gracefully against her guardians. How beautiful Sere is, she will grow into her mother's daughter

"But she will always be her father's little girl," Selenity broke his train of thought, "I read the invoice," she explained as she came up and put her arms around him, cleansing his body in the embrace of the pain his heart was causing him, "We knew this might happen," she whispered as her breath came out in grasping breaths. Healing using the crystal took so much of her life force. She could never let anyone know what the crystal cost her. She remained silent, to catch her breath and wait for Apollo to respond.

"Zoiscite and Nephrite are returning. They will come here before returning to their own kingdoms to begin planning defensive attacks," Apollo ran his hand through his thick hair, "Endy and the others will remain,"

"For how long?" Selenity was afraid to ask this dreaded question.

Apollo couldn't meet the eyes of a mother, "I cannot say," that sentence meant more than simply he did not know. He did not want Sere to know that he could not guarantee a timely return.

"I see, "Selenity replied; her gaze shifted from Apollo to the grounds, "Her heart will be long broken before the war even touches us," she whispered.

"I know," Apollo scrunched his eyes close and hugged his wife close to him. He did not know if even her healing effect could stop the pain that was beginning to weaken his body. His heart had handled too much in his life. Apollo was relieved Serenity would come of age soon. He did not want this position anymore yet he wished he could save his only daughter from the heartache that haunted him daily.

One more year later

To the great relief of everyone, Zoiscite and Nephrite were the first to return. There was no ball to celebrate their return but Lita and Ami were relieved. They volunteered to return to their kingdoms alongside their knights. It broke my heart slightly to see the group breaking up for now. I wished them goodbye remembering another whom I had wished goodbye to over a year ago. Lita and Ami would return. That was certain.

So much time seemed to have past since we had all said goodbye. I found myself heading to my favorite room in the tower. I returned to my wing of the castle. Once inside my chamber I pulled one arm of candelabra on the wall down, revealing a staircase behind my bookshelf. No castle was complete without a dozen or so hidden passages. Climbing the stairwell, I found my and Endy's quiet space. On the window seat I plopped down checking to see if the candle in the high window was still there. My tall white candle shone brightly. I liked to think that the Goddess herself watched it and made sure no wind gust or rain could blow it out. Endy would see this light and laugh to know that I remembered to help him find his way back.

A knock came on my door. I hadn't even heard Rei come up. She looked heart heavy.

"Rei?" I asked curiously, standing up to meet her.

"I don't think the rest will return," was all she said before falling into a swoon.

"REI!" I screamed clutching her as her body went limp. Concentrating all my energy I managed to teleport us into my room below the tower, "Luna! HELP! Someone help me!" I cried fanning Rei's face and feeling for a pulse. Oh Goddess! Was this another one of Rei's visions? My heart was filled with dread.

Luna came running in, followed by Mina and Mother. Mother turned pale and quickly helped Luna try to bring Rei back to consciousness. Luna's lips were white with fear and I saw Mother shake her head and with a swift snap two pages appeared in the room with a litter to carry Rei away with. It was all done wordlessly; I was left alone with Mother before I knew what had happened.

"Mother?" I had never seen Mother look so fearful. Mother clutched my hand and brought me over to my chaise and sat down with me.

"The Kingdom is in trouble, this I am sure you understand," Mother began slowly, still not looking at me but out my window to the forest and beyond.

"Mama?" I said fearfully, "What happened?"

Mother bit her lip and looked at me, eyes full of tears, "Young Jadeite has returned home, "

My heart leapt into my throat, "And Endy!"

Mother released a breath, "Jadeite is not well, darling. He was found by Rei's father and is in a deep sleep of unconscious. We can learn nothing from him,"

My eyes welled with tears, "And Kunzite?" Mother turned away.

"We don't know where he is, oh baby, I don't know what to tell you darling, there is just so much," Mother stopped. She got up and went to the window. I couldn't sit there. I had to turn away from her. I gathered my skirts and ran back upstairs. Fifteen and here I was, alone and losing friends left and right. I knew Rei would be sent to her grandfather to recover. The news of Jadeite must have caused her attack. My heart was hurting. I just sat at my window seat and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. Oh Goddess, help us.

Minako, Princess of Venus

I guess everyone must be wondering in a story that doesn't revolve around me why I am interrupting the flow of Sere's consciousness. The fact is, she doesn't have an inkling of what is really going down between us and the Wraith Kingdom. The Outer Kingdoms have begun to have mild skirmishes with their neighboring asteroid kingdoms. No one knows what is causing the disturbances. There is an evil growing that we all know is stemming from the Wraith Kingdom. The problem is we can't prove that the Wraith Kingdom has violated the treaties by breeding new demons. We are finding evidence but nothing concrete. It seems that Pharaoh 90 has disappeared and left the Wiseman in charge of the Kingdom. Apollo is worried and the stress has begun to cause heart failure. Sir Lawrence seems to be at the end of his wits trying to stay calm with the knowledge that Endy and Kunzite are in over their heads. I fear that he will not last long. I fear that he lives to see Endy return but neither that nor Aunt Gaia's resurrection will happen. I worry that everyone is trying to shelter Sere from what is really her legacy. Her sixteenth birthday is approaching. At that age, she will begin to sit on her parents' council meetings and start being responsible for small kingdoms. Our group is breaking up, for now. Lita and Ami are both needed by their own kingdoms and Rei must recover. I don't know how long the girls will be away and I don't know if the boys will come back. I live in fear of hearing of Kunzite's death. His goodbye left me little to hope for but enough to live off of for a lifetime. But I digress, this story is not mine but Sere's and now I return to watching her and being her best friend as we try to grow up together and fulfill our destiny.

Serenity…age 15

Luna has filled me in on the situation. I am aghast and I don't know what to say. I never knew that all our training was in case of a real attack and now I see why Endy warned me of Beryl and her brother. But, they are hardly children, what could they possibly know of what's going on?

Jadeite woke up last week and says he knows nothing of Endy and hasn't seen him or Artemis for the better part of sixteen months. Sixteen, such an evil number. Sixteen months since my best friend was last confirmed alive and at sixteen I become the true Heiress of Luster. Princess in my own right. Laws will have to be shown to me and explained. I will be made to take part in council meetings—something Mina has done since she was thirteen. I guess Uncle being High Chancellor helps when his daughter wants to sit in. Mina is growing up and I am in apprehension that she grows away from me. Lita, Ami, and Rei are so far away now. Rei puts all her energy in psychic readings and Ami is too busy with research to be around. Lita sends her love and food constantly. Even the Princesses of the Outer Kingdoms have been to Luster more in the past year than my own Guard. Mother sits in closeted sessions with them. Even Father doesn't sit in with them. Poor Father, these times are hard on him and Sir Lawrence. I know that Father has been talking of a taking a long vacation, to parts unknown. He needs it. I don't know why Mother would agree to let him go. I don't want him to go. I am so scared of what the next few months will bring…

Sixteen Months Later….

A messenger burst through the door, "Your Majesties! Message from Captain Artemis! The boys are returning!" The page couldn't have brought better news. The High Chancellor whooped and Sir Lawrence's face dropped ten years instantly.

"Quick man! Bring us the letter!" Apollo cheerfully called and motioned for the letter to be brought to Selenity. The Queen of Nine Kingdoms gleefully tore upon the news and scanned it, her face dropping slightly. Only Apollo caught the dreadful look that passed across her face.

"Please make sure this man gets his refreshments," Selenity smiled gently and the advisors left the room with the page.

"Tell me, milady! Tell me when I shall see my boy!" Sir Lawrence couldn't have been happier if he had seen Endy himself.

Selenity braced herself and those darned tears were pooling again. Before she could answer the doors burst open with Serenity in full pant. She skidded to a stop and curtsied quickly and didn't get up as she tried to recover her breath. She was a goodly sixteen and absolutely beautiful. Her long blonde hair was in the royal buns and tendrils fell almost all the way to the floor. Her ascension to the throne would be official after the New Year. She hadn't wanted to have a huge ball or anything. Selenity looked at her daughter and she knew that now was the time to be a Queen and not a mother or a friend.

"I know of no other way to say this," Selenity unfolded the letter and a small pouch fell out, "Artemis and Kunzite are on their way back to the Venusian kingdom and they send this as a token of information," Selenity held out her hand and revealed an old silk pouch—she allowed small rounded seeds to fall out, "Artemis regrets to inform the kingdom of the loss of our dearest son and friend, "

Serenity's face fell and Sir Lawrence aged as the rest of the moment passed in slow motion,

"Endymion of Terra and Luster is lost, injured, and presumed dead. They have not seen him in over a year…" Selenity stopped for the sobs in her throat couldn't last any longer. She broke down, crying in front of her King, best friend, and daughter.

Serenity let loose a loud scream and pawed at her mother's hand, grabbing the remaining seeds and she flung them at the wall.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Serenity screamed and fell to her knees crying ,"You killed my oldest friend! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed over and over again.

Sir Lawrence fell away in a clean faint. Apollo reached out for his daughter, "Serenity, darling, you know not what you say,"

Serenity flashed stormy eyes at her dearest father, "YES I DO! YOU just HAD to investigate the kingdom! You had to…you had to…" Serenity threw the seeds down and ran out of the chamber room.

Apollo looked at his devastated wife and unconscious best friend. His heart hurt and for the first time it wasn't a failing heart but a deeper feeling of incompetence that came from failing his wife, best friend, and of all people, his daughter and heir.

Nothing could console Serenity of this loss or convince her to leave her room. Her sixteenth year passed unpleasantly…celebrations for her ascension on held for mourning for Endymion. The girls quickly returned with the knights of their respective kingdoms to bring comfort to Serenity and Sir Lawrence at this time. Yet, the Serenity that greeted them was an empty shell of the buoyant girl that had once existed. Mina turned her eyes away to hide the tears from her leader. Serenity pushed herself into her training—eventually gaining the title of Super Sailor Moon. Her new transformation meant little to her. She was determined to find a way to bring the Wraith Kingdom down or discover what happened to Endymion. Yet, everyone around her sensed that she was just denying her grief.

"Sere," Mina approached Sere as she entered her chamber for the night. Sere turned, giving Mina the half smile that seemed to be the only thing that resembled the smile she once had. Mina's heart broke in two; "We need to talk," Sere stiffened and moved to enter her room.

"Please Mina, make no more insights into my soul," Sere coldly stated and in an old-Sere like gesture, she came forward and gripped my shoulders, "He lives, Mina, you of all people should know he lives,"

Mina's eyes went down to the Star Locket around her neck that glowed vaguely. Even she couldn't deny that perchance a love still lived on…but the facts pointed to other conclusions.

"Yes, Sere," was all Mina could choke out as Sere flashed an almost full smile before entering her room for the night, "By the Goddess, please return our Serenity to us,"

Selenity watched Apollo sleep peacefully. He was finally recovering over the shock of Lawrence's sudden illness. They had sent Lawrence to the Baths in Venusian to gain some of his old vigor back. Mina cleared her throat before she entered the Queen's private chambers. Selenity smiled softly at the girl who was more daughter than niece.

"Yes, dearest?" Selenity opened her arms as Mina fell forward on her knees.

"Oh, I don't know if she'll ever be the same," Mina sobbed, very un Mina like. Selenity wrapped her arms around the young woman. Mina, almost eighteen, was this the way their girlhood was going to be? Wracked with sorrow and loss as her own had been? "She still believes he lives,"

Selenity could have broken down right there, "Oh Mina, perhaps more time…" the statement was more of a plea than a question.

Mina returned her aunt's hug, "Aye, mum, more time," she curtsied and left Selenity to Apollo and her own thoughts.

As Mina walked towards her chamber, she wondered if Endy was perhaps alive somewhere, somehow. She sighed, that would be the world's greatest miracle next to Serenity being Super Sailor Moon. She found herself giggling slightly and wondered at the looks Rei and Kunzite would give her. Kunzite brought another large smile to her face. She would eventually win him over—Aunt Selenity was right, only time could tell.


	17. Chapter 16:Hope and Faith

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes: You guys rock! Thanks for being so patient with the story. All the characters are going through an exceedingly hard time and thus the choppiness of the story. The flow will return shortly! So have patient and read the last turbulent moments of all my characters being separated!

Thanks to the following readers who writing with comments and encouragement! I love getting email!

Airdreanna

Issalee

Tomsgurl141yfe

Fire Dolphin

Lacyloss

Starlit Warrior

CharmedSerenity3

Tramie

Frozen Fire

Sailor L

BBM

Miracle Girls

UPDATE (You are great! You always encourage me! ;) )

Karina

Graceful931296

Hypajoycey

Lolangel

Rating: slightly racy, read with caution

PG-13

Chapter 16

"Captain Artemis of the Luster Guard. Four years ago we sent you on a mission to discover the on goings in the Wraith Kingdom. You arrive home, what have you to show for yourself?" The Lord High Chancellor's eyes were so cold compared to his daughter Mina's. Mina sat on the Venusian table of the Royal Senate, nervously twisting her hands.

"Four years ago I was sent to discover the on goings of the Wraith Kingdom and prove that they were being treacherous and traitorous to the treaty we set out for them at the conclusion of the Shadow Wars. What we found is inconclusive in evidence yet seeping full evil. There seems to be a new breeding of evil and it stems from an intangible source that has been nicknamed 'Metallica'. My troops feel that this is the entity of the late Queen Metallica whose death was sudden in childbirth. The Lord Pharaoh 90 has been missing for four years and presumed dead at the will of Metallica. The Prince Diamond is also missing and it has been rumored that he escaped to the Black Moon, the ancient occult home of the Lady Nehelenia under whose tutelage the Princess Beryl, now called Queen Beryl, has excelled in the dark arts. Nehelenia is still within the mirror, but the mirror now controls Beryl's moves and it seems that Nehelenia might be the true source of the evil. Beryl is the only one who can communicate with Metallica and there is tension between the stepmother and daughter. I will now admit to an incompetence on my half: when we discovered that Diamond and the Lord Pharaoh 90 disappeared to another time and dimension, the young knight Endymion offered to go after them. That was two years ago and we have had no communication with him since. It is my fault that he is dead and we have little to show for it. It is Your Majesties will, then I offer my resignation,"

"Absolutely not!" A pearl of a voice rang out above all the hustle and bustle of the Senate, "I will not see my tutor, the Captain of the Luster Guard, and a loyal servant to this throne offer his resignation over an event he could not have foreseen the end of," A young face in between the King and Queen stood to her full height, still a petite yet regal height. She titled her head towards the Lord High Chancellor, "Do you accept this resignation High Chancellor?"

The Chancellor's eyes twinkled, "I do not accept, does Your Majesty, King Apollo accept?"

King Apollo's struggled to keep a chuckle down and glared fiercely, "Does the Queen accept this resignation?" As he turned to Queen Selenity who was full of pride over Serenity's handling of the proceedings.

"Not even on penalty of death do I agree to this nonsense, my loyal servant, Sir Lawrence?" Queen Selenity turned to the man who sat in a high chair behind the Lord Chancellor.

Sir Lawrence's eyes found some light as he turned to Artemis, "My Captain, the Goddess has a path for all of us and yours does not follow this one," he slowly said.

Serenity's eyes lit up as Mina thumped her table enthusiastically. Two fathers gave their daughters sly eyes.

Behind the girls, Rei rolled her eyes happily at Ami who nodded. Lita was noticeably absent, no doubt off baking something for Nephrite or with him in the Observatory. Rei made sure not to mention this to Mina or Sere. Rei felt frustrated when she thought of Mina and Kunzite. Kunzite was not the same after the loss of Endy. Even Rei's heart plunged unwillingly when she thought of Endy's grinning dark blue eyes. Mina might be wasting her heart's love on Kunzite. He was a man of duty and with Endy gone it was his job to take over what Endy was supposed to be. Mina and Kunzite were both heads of security. If they kept up this game they would be as bad as Artemis and Luna who blatantly cared for each other to such an extent Rei could vomit from all the pheromones. Rei stared deeply at Sere and tried to probe her mind. Goddess helps Sere. She set up such a strong, proud exterior. She would fulfill her role as Heiress and Princess and nothing more. She was taking being Princess and Sailor Moon too seriously, even for Rei. They had all wanted Sere to be more serious and to grow up but not at the expense of her own self. There were times like now, when it seemed the old Sere had returned. Four years! Four years and for Serenity the pain was never ending and each morning she awoke to it afresh. Rei withdrew her probe hastily as she felt Sere's gaze fall on her. Sere could now sense when Rei was trying to read her. Rei flipped her hair as if she didn't care that Sere had discovered her.

Selenity watched all of this with a slightly heavy heart. She thought she had fought so long and so hard for her daughter to have the childhood and maidenhood she never had. Apollo's hand found hers and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze. She knew he was thinking how amazing it was that the young featherhead was now a Princess holding counsel and soon more responsibilities. _But she still shouldn't have to shoulder it alone._ Selenity thought unfairly. For who was she to know the will of the Goddess? The Goddess had willed that Serenity and Endymion would defeat the greatest evil ever known by reuniting the legendary Quisez. Where was Serenity's destiny now that the holder of the Golden Crystal was lost, perhaps buried in the cold dirt of Mother Earth? And still Gaia remained frozen in the crystal, and still Sir Lawrence pined for his lost wife and lost son. Would the sadness ever end? Selenity looked over at Apollo. His eyes twinkled at her and she felt a happiness that despite it all, everyone found faith to go on. Yes, faith, we must have faith How could she chide herself when this was the refrain she repeated to all the girls on a daily basis?

Did she believe that Endy was dead? Selenity was not sure herself. She saw the Star Locket, hidden on Serenity's person. She also had been awoken many a moon by the haunting melody that no one seemed to hear but her. Selenity felt her daughter's eyes meet her own and she smiled quietly motioning that she was going to excuse herself. She had let Serenity handle Council Meetings more and more on her own. The other girls were doing likewise. Mina had recently assumed her father's position in the Venusian Kingdom leaving him free to just his High Chancellor duties. Mina was growing into a wonderfully beautiful girl, full of spunk and charisma, and sadly still in love with the newly appointed Head of Guard, Sir Kunzite, who, if Endy was truly gone, would assume all of Endy's positions that had been held for him for these past five years.

FIVE years, Selenity's heart fell heavily as she walked down the stairs from the platform to the secret door hidden from main sight by the platforms' curtains that draped from the high floor to the marbled tiles below. Guards acknowledged their Queen as she left the Meeting Hall and exited into the open corridors of the main halls of the castle. Her hands desperately sought to wring themselves in worry and she knew that the only was she was going to regain peace was to seek the wisdom of Setsuna.

Down the dark corridor that was expressively forbidden and heavily guarded, Selenity oddly enough noticed that looming fog that began to warp the walls and tiles. The dark familiar door appeared in front of her and the words dropped syllable by syllable. Thundering rucous began to rattle the ground she stood on as the door opened into the Gates of Time. Selenity felt fear for the first time in a long time. Her eyes searched for the familiar green Sailor to greet her, yet, instead of the warm ruby eyes of Pluto, Selenity was met and shocked by a small, youngish teenager whose dark purple hair rivaled the Princess of Mars and whose eyes spoke of an age old soul who had seen this universe be born and destroyed a thousand times. The Princess of Saturn demurely rose from her nontangible seat and bowed low, " Greetings, my lady sovereign, I know you are quite shocked to see me here," were the Soldier of Destruction's salutation. Selenity steadied herself as she took in the purple clad young soldier. The last time she had seen young Hotaru, she was hiding behind her mother's skirts, and now she seemed as wise as a hundred year old prophet. Sailor Saturn anticipated Selenity's questions, "My lady has said that she is prohibited from revealing anything to you at this moment," Hotaru gestured towards the looming fog, "She said you will know why she cannot help you at this time. There are other matters in the universe which require her attention right now," Sailor Saturn's eyes grew large and cold like her home planet of ancient times, "She had me awakened to begin to fulfill our destiny. She has asked me to tell you that the time of revelation shall be upon us soon," Sailor Saturn's eyes turned round and young again, just like the little girl she was, "You tell my sisters to have faith and we ask you to have faith. Faith in the Goddess that the future is secure and faith in the sacred power of the Senshi and the Quisez. Nothing more shall happen than that what was written long ago," Sailor Saturn fell to one knee, placing the terrifying Silence Glaive over her breast," This is all that you are allowed to know my Queen. The time is coming when you will no longer have access to this door and then you will know that your time as Queen has passed. Go in peace and good cheer," Sailor Saturn returned to her curled position in the fog, "I am always watching you and our dear Princess,"

Before Selenity could ask any questions or get further clarification, a gust of wind that could only have come from Saturn forced her backwards and once again she was gazing at the heavy wooden door no longer encompassed in fog. Rebirth! Why, Selenity could almost laugh with the sheer insanity of it all. Was she going crazy? Rebirth, Renewal, loss of power, all these manic thoughts ran through her head. Five years was a long time to put one's life on hold. Selenity nodded to no one in particular as she approached the Main Hall once again. Life at Luster must once again be reborn and there was no better time than the New Year, which was coming in hardly a few months. Serenity would have her ascension ball at the New Year. She must make sure that Serenity also came into her new powers. Even though that meant she herself would lose some of her power… Well, such was the cycle of life, one sun descends and another sun will rise. Selenity asked the first liveried servant she saw to beckon the Lady Luna into the library and not to forget some spiced cider. As she settled herself into a cozy chair she felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. Selenity noticed that Artemis was right behind her and blushed as the two made eye contact. Maybe there will be a wedding to plan as well…if those two ever get their act together! A painful stab hit her…making her wonder if Endy was still here would him and Sere be playing these same games. Selenity shook her head and rushed headfirst into the cider and plans for Serenity's ball and to bless her at the next full moon with her new powers.

THREE DAYS BEFORE THE FULL MOON

WRAITH KINGDOM

Beryl examined her face in the mirror. Alabaster skin matched with long eyelashes accented by crystal teardrops highlighted violet eyes. Her nose was long and sharp and her mouth large, red, voluptuous. At seventeen Beryl was more of a woman and Queen than the Princess she was still recognized as. Beryl pouted her lips and her finely plucked brows furrowed as she thought of all the scheming and planning it had taken to seal her father, bastard, into another dimension. Without the help of Diamond and the Wiseman, it would never have happened. Beryl knew that Nehelenia was pleased, thinking that her release from the mirror dimension would consequently follow. Beryl was careful to keep her scoff to herself as she continued to preen in front of the mirror. Beryl saw Nehelenia sulking in a corner of her mirror. Beryl was going to ignore her for now.

Beryl continued dressing, outfitting herself in a horribly indecent night gown that left little to the imagination. She would not visit Metallica tonight—her "mother" would not want to hear of the unsuccessful attempts Beryl was having at seducing the young Prince of Terra and Luster. Beryl had thought she had won the ultimate lottery when she found herself in possession of Endymion and the Master Kunzite…yet somehow Kunzite managed to elude her guards and disappear shortly after capture. Endymion, however, was proving more difficult than initially thought. He responded to nothing and remained stoic under all torture. Yet, Beryl didn't want him hurt. He was hers…as was always meant to be. Maybe tonight one of Nehelenia's potion would finally work. She couldn't offer him her virginity truthfully—but she was sure she could fake the virginal pain, as she had on many occasions.

"Trying again, are we?" A purring voice interrupted Beryl's thoughts, "What makes you think he isn't still pining for that little White Moon Princess?" Nehelenia cackled. Stepdaughter or not, she was always on guard for a rival. And her little protégé was proving to be more trouble than she was worth. Yet, Nehelenia made sure that the potions Beryl wanted would not harm Endymion. She greatly feared the son of Gaia and knew that she lived within him. How else could he have survived these five years?

Beryl drew curtains around the mirror, sealing Nehelenia into her prison again. She tightened the belt on her robe and went to her fireplace. Extinguishing the fire in one cool breath, she took the torch above her and pressed one of the scorched bricks with her free hand. The fireplace gave way and revealed a tunnel that led to many staircases. Some staircases Beryl did not venture down towards. The one that Beryl was heading was towards her favorite little room. In this room she had realized her power as a succubus for the first time and Endymion would succumb to her.

She could feel Metallica's prescence from the darker depths of the dungeon and tried to focus on the task at hand. She found herself staring at a blank wall and chanted words from a language darker and deadlier than the depths of night. The wall gave way to reveal a tapestry decked room with black candles flickering in and out. The far wall had a nice bed with a tall figure chained to it. Beryl lifted her torch to see a handsome, half dressed man just out of his teens. Endymion rose suddenly and made no attempt to hide his anger and disgust. Beryl's face was hidden by the shadows but one flicker of candlelight revealed a grin accented by two little fangs that had just begun to grow. Must be a side effect of dabbling in the dark arts, Beryl thought jokingly to herself.

"My Prince, how does this eve find you?" Beryl gurgled as she let herself into the room and the door closed behind her. She waved her free hand and Endymion's leg shackles and one arm shackle released. Endy didn't bother rushing at her. He knew all too well that she could just as easily retie him. He sat down to massage his sore ankles and wrists. Never would he give up trying to escape. Endy didn't even look at Beryl as he was allowed to walk half the length of the room to wash his face. "Please, my love, do not feel embarrassed in front of me, continue," Beryl put the torch in a holder and lay herself on a lounge dais. She allowed her thin slip of a strap to slip away and crossed her legs to allow her negligee to fall away, revealing long legs with tiny feet adorned in high heels. Endymion felt himself becoming nauseous for other reasons than malnutrition. "Care to unwind, dearest? I am sure today's day of hard labor exhausted you," she continue to purr and let her gown show off more of her more than ample bosom.

"Go play your games elsewhere, Beryl," Endy began, throwing the dirty water at her feet, "I said it once and I'll say it again,"

Beryl cringed and felt her anger rise.

"Go and join your brethren in hell," Endy spit out and settled himself at the desk provided in the cell with a harmless book at least harmless in Beryl's mind

Beryl jumped to her feet and stamped her foot in anger, "Say all you want your Highness, there will come a day where you will kiss the foot that you spit on!" Beryl came to Endy and wrapped her arms around him from the back, "You will to come me of your own free will, this I vow," she nibbled his neck as he cringed. She kissed his neck and began to leave the room, "Oh, I thought you would like another piece of news to top this day," she called leaving the cell. Endy stiffened and she could sense his apprehension, "Your family has forgotten about you. The long postponed ball of your dear Princess's will be at the New Year. At that time she will officially come of age and no longer need you…" Beryl paused to see the effect these words had on Endy, but he remained stoic in face and posture. Beryl scowled and searched for a way to really get to him, "I hear that the ball will be more of an marriage search than an ascension. I know my brother would be more than happy to extend his hand, " Beryl watched Endy visibly flinch and waited for more of a reaction. Yet, before she could blink and enjoy her smug moment, she felt Endy's hands around her throat. Gasping for air she tried to focus on Endy's dark cold eyes boring into her. As she started to lose consciousness she heard Endy's deadly whisper.

"Mark my words, witch, if your brother or you lay one gaze on Serenity, I will rip your heart out with my bare hands and watch as the life drains out of your eyes and you return to the hell from whence you came," Endy released her. Beryl fell to her knees and massaged her bruised throat.

"Such insolence, "she croaked as she used her remaining energy to place Endy's shackles back on him. Proudly she stood, dragging herself out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Endy threw the water bowl at the closed door and sank into his bed to recover his mind. He had to get out of here. For so long he was certain that no matter what time it took for him to get back to her, she would be safe, for now. Now he realized he had failed to calculate the connving desire of Beryl and Diamond. Not even with the knowledge of the kingdom that Kunzite had, Serenity would not remain safe forever. This ball was exactly what everyone had been waiting for. A time of peace and celebration that would momentarily, even for a nanosecond, let down the defenses. If Endy didn't make it there in time, it might be too late. Suddenly he was filled with a new desire to get out of here. He fell into the ancient books that Beryl had laughed at when she was in a playful mood. She had let them have the books in her good humor not realizing they would be his undoing. How happy he was now that he could translate ancient Lunarian. Besides the boys, only Ami and perhaps Mina had made an attempt at understanding the language of their ancestors. The difficult part of the book was that it was translated ancient Terran that the Lunarians had translated. Endy was performing nightly double translations to learn the ancient arts of the Earth. To control what he finally understood was the Golden Crystal within him. He needed to be able to get in touch with this crystal without it being near him. He had to focus in his bond with Serenity to enhance the piece of Silver Imperium Crystal within him. Only with the ability to combine these two forces into the legendary Quisez could he hope to escape by the New Year. The burdens on his shoulders were heavy and Endy prayed to his mother and the Goddess to help him through his trials. He winced at the pains that ran through his body from hard labor all day long. He gritted his teeth, and blew on the candles near his desk, relighting them. He couldn't help but smile to himself as these small lessons came back to him. Touching one hand to his chest, he felt the Silver Imperium Crystal burning inside him. It was this warmth that kept him going. The bond that stayed strong with his Princess, with his love. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his beautiful Serenity. She must be seventeen and almost all grown up. He could hardly imagine her as an adult princess. He pictured her face and saw her large sky blue eyes staring pleadingly at him, begging him to return. "I will see you before the year is over, my only love," he whispered.

The Luster Kingdom

_I will see you before the year is over, my… _ I couldn't get the entire message which caused my heart to stop. I had waited five years to hear something through our bond—or had I finally gone crazy? Mina stared at me, her large eyes oddly blank yet penetrating. She was trying to figure out what was going on in my head. I forgot all about my anger at the ball and turned suddenly to Mina.

"Yes, tell Mother that sounds splendid," I let a large smile come over my face, "The New Year is a perfect time for renewal, and…rebirth," I started laughing but tried to suppress it. Mina stared at me even harder.

"Sere? Are you okay? Do we need to send for Luna, or your mother?" She placed her hand on my forehead and I battled it away.

'Take it as a moment of clarity, dear cousin, and tell mother I will meet her at moonrise," I playfully dismissed Mina and picked up a random book I had been attempting to read as a way of relaxing. I needed to be alone, to try and reopen that link and verify that Endy, my best friend, my everything, was still alive.

Mina left still giving me that curious look and I shut my door quickly behind her.

Alive…he was alive…and he would return. I turned to the candle that I had lit long ago to give him a path to follow. It burned with a soft quiet glow. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my Star Locket, and it played the all too familiar song that had begun to be my only song. I took the locket up in my hand and danced quietly with the haunting melody. Endy would return to me, oh, but…the music stopped and I saw the light dim away. In my heart I felt something burn and my hand quickly went to my Moon broach. My Silver Imperium Crystal was burning fiercely and I almost dropped it in my fear. The Crystal glowed. It had never glowed…except for that one time that I gave a piece to Endy…suddenly all my fears were upon me again. Why couldn't I think straight? Be logical like Ami who would tell me that all signs pointed to an unhappy ending. Yet, even Rei's psychic prowess would tell me that there was some connection and something that I was connecting to. Lita would tell me to have faith and Mina would either jump into love or tell me to be wary of the connection. Oh, what was a girl to do? I tried to do what I knew Rei would want me to do, meditate. So, I sat down where I was and held the Star Locket in one hand and the Broach in the other. _Mother, Goddess, help me. Tell me what to do, help me find the way…_ I chanted this over and over again. The way Rei does when she's intensely focused on one thing and cannot be broken out of her trance.

_Have faith Daughter of Selenity…You are never alone…Have faith Daughter of Selenity…believe in yourself…believe in your power…believe Serenity! _ I fell over as I gasped. Who was this heavenly voice ? I remember once, when I was very young…hearing a voice warn me of something. I no longer remember what happened. I was so young, the Lady Gaia passed into her coma shortly Rei was the one who had trances and heard voices. Who was I? My eyes fell down to my now normal looking locket and broach. Hmph, nothing special again.

Who was I kidding? I was barely growing into a Princess. I placed my broach back on my dress and put the locket under my dress. If Endy were here things would be different. He wouldn't be afraid to tell me what I was doing wrong He would not hesitate to try and make me the Princess everyone needed me to be. Tears were torching my eyes and for once I let loose a torment flood of pain. Oh Endy! Where are you? Why are you doing this? You have to be alive! I cannot live if you are not alive! I cannot…cannot…cannot I sobbed holding my broach so hard that I felt the crystal sinking its indentions into my palm.

Mina was about to knock when she heard crying. Her first instinct was to rush inside and see what was ailing her best friend so much. Yet, her instinct as a leader and the Senshi of Love made her realize that the pain Serenity was going through was nothing any of her friends or parents could heal. Now Mina understood what her aunt had been saying about time and hope and faith. Sere had too much faith in Endy's return. Was it too much faith? Mina couldn't deal with the two sides of her that argued passionately against each other. One side argued that there was some sort of spiritual connection between Endy, the Star Locket, and Sere, but her leader logical side said that it had been too many years—maybe what the Queen was saying that it was faith everyone needed to have.

Mina's head swarmed. Too many thoughts and too many feelings. She decided to leave Sere to her grief and analyze her own emotions. She turned and bumped face to face with Kunzite. Kunzite's eyes grew slightly larger and he cocked his head, as if questioning what she was doing in her own home. Mina's mouth went dry and she couldn't find the words to apologize for..what? She hadn't touched his person, much to her regret. That pit in her heart when it came to Kunzite only hammered whenever she was around him—which these days was constantly.

"The Princess is a unique girl, is she not, milady Mina?" Kunzite began as he motioned for Mina to join him as he walked the length of the hall. Mina fell in step with Kunzite's long legs and kept her head slightly bowed so her hair hid all the signs of blush and embarrassment.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mina carefully phrased her question as Kunzite approached the balcony of the Main Upper Living Quarters. He walked out into the open air and Mina, as curious and nervous as ever, followed him.

"Endy once told me that the Princess had two faces. One she believed the world needed to see and another one, deeply hidden that was the true girl that she was. Her Highness puts on a brave face for us all while underneath she truly despairs that she has lost Endymion for life," Kunzite leaned and folded his arms on the balcony railing, "Do you believe he's out there, my lady Mina?"

Mina was caught off guard. She knew as well as the rest of the guard that Sere only appeared to be a scared cry baby to hide how she truly felt. Perhaps Mina, and Endy, knew best of all what kind of woman was growing into. But, was he still alive was a question that haunted everyone for the past five years and no one was willing to talk about it.

"Minako…" Kunzite stood suddenly and took her left hand and pressed it to his heart, "Do you feel my heart?" Mina quickly turned as red as the bow that still tied her hair back, "Do you feel it?" He pressed her hand harder to feel his heart beating strongly underneath his jacket, stiff shirt and undershirt. Mina closed her eyes to gather her peace and suddenly felt an electric jolt go through her from Kunzite's heart. She quickly pulled her hand back and held it with her right hand. She shivered and Kunzite took her shiver as a chill and elegantly draped his cape around her before he spoke again.

"You do not need to feel that jolt, that connection, to know that I am alive,"Kunzite put his hands on her shoulders, "Just as you know that I am always alive, so do I know that Endymion is alive and coming back to her, if he had died, she would have been sure to know," Kunzite gazed deeply into Mina's eyes, "Soul bonds, that's what this is," he whispered. Mina's large blue eyes twinkled in the twilight and Kunzite bowed, to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Good night," she whispered to his retreating form. What had just happened? She turned her eyes back to the forest where Endy had last been seen and her eyes caught a glimmer, the candle that burned in Serenity's tower. She turned her gaze downwards to Serenity's balcony and saw her standing there, hair blowing in the night wind and not in its usual odangoes. Her hands were clasped to her chest and Mina could tell from the small necklace that twinkled in the moon light she was holding the Star Locket Necklace. Mina wondered if she concentrated hard enough would she hear the melody. Kunzite's cape billowed around her and his smell enraptured her. She closed her eyes again and made that moment with Kunzite a memory. A memory that somehow made all her heartache mean something because she knew what he could not accept yet, that Kunzite loved her more than he loved Endymion.

Before leaving the balcony Mina couldn't help but make one last glance at Sere who stood same as ever. And we know who Endy loves more than life…he will defy death to return her Mina finally admitted to herself before leaving the balcony, unwrapping the cape from her shoulders and folding it as she went to her quarters.

Next…What will happen to Serenity as her ball approaches and her new powers are granted?

What are Beryl and Diamond planning?

What will happen to the Senshi as they learn more of their destiny?

REVIEW 


	18. Chapter 17: Cutie Moon Rod

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Rating: on the cautious side it's PG-13

Author's Notes:

I can't believe the gang is finally growing up! Sigh, I have absolutely loved writing them as children and now to be writing them as teenagers is just as much fun. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and are as pleased as I am that Endy…well, I'll just let you read on and find out!

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! There is nothing more pleasing to a writer when people enjoy her work and take the time to send a few notes of encouragement!

Chapter 17

The full moon was in a few hours, I noted as I slumped down onto my window seat, this one facing the forest and the Labyrinth. Mother had said she needed to see me tonight, at moonrise. As much as I had pestered her and Luna the only thing I could conclude was that it had something to do with the Senshi. My heart was worried that perhaps I had failed as Sailor Moon and they were too disappointed in me. I felt that I had complete control of the Moon Wand now. My tiara attacks were excellent and my Moon Healing Escalation was good too. I sounded like a child whining. I checked myself and did a Mina esque/ Rei esque critique of my attacks. True Rei's and Lita's were the most offensive and Ami the most defensive. I always felt like I was the finishing touch, like the frosting on a slice of cake. Sadly, I honestly thought the Senshi could do just fine without me. Lita argued that this wasn't true because I had more untapped power than all of them combined. I remember telling Lita this very afternoon that being the most powerful without the ability to get to it was just as useless as not being able to do anything. Rei made a face and Ami pointed out that I was always able to clean up the mess, healing if you will. My retort about not being able to save those closest around me rattled them. I wish they would talk to me about Endy. I wish they didn't pretend to think he was still alive. I know they think he's dead and they have given up all hot. I know that they feel sorry for me. I don't need their pity! I had come back to my room fuming with anger and Luna was the poor soul who dealt with me.

"Serenity! Sit down! Calm down, now Artemis did not report anything amiss during training. What has enraged you?" Luna took me squarely by the shoulders and sat me down like she did when I was ten and upset because I couldn't control my attacks.

I pouted and gestured with my hand, causing Luna's tray of glasses to fly up and smash downwards. Before she could even yell at me I waved my hand again and tried to fix the glasses. The shards came together, held for two seconds before collapsing prettily, with a small twinkling melody back on Luna's tray.

"How many times have your mother and I told you that the Silver Imperium Crystal follows your heart's emotions and you MUST learn to be in control when you try to use your power!" Luna motioned me to bend down and help pick the few missing glass pieces, "Before you even go into Rei I want to remind you that her element is fire. Passion and anger control and drive her power. Anger causes your power to be uncontrollable," Luna spit the last word out before resting back on her heels, tray still on the floor, "I haven't seen you this upset in such a long time, will you not tell your nurse what ails you so?" Luna touched a soft hand to my cheek and I let it rest there, feeling the coolness and the calmness. I stood and went to my window.

"Luna you won't ever think I was crazy, would you?" I asked in all seriousness. Luna stood up and placed the tray on a table near my door.

"No my dear, you have a loving heart and are no more crazy than any other teenager," Luna answered my back.

I put my hands on my windowsills, feeling the cold and closed my eyes, "I know Endy is alive. I have heard his voice; he has promised to come home, Luna, he is out there," I whispered, gazing out at the sun setting over the forest, "You have to trust me, Luna, he is alive and out there and trying to get back!" I turned and was about to continue when I saw my mother standing there with her mouth slightly open. She found her composure.

"I see, Serenity. You are not crazy and I will see you at moon rise tonight," Mama spoke softly and left my room with the tray of broken glass.

I turned to Luna who looked as white as a ghost, "Luna?" I queried desperately. Luna just looked at me and could not seem to speak.

"Your mother is right, Sere" was all she managed to say before also leaving my room.

"What? You're going to leave me with that?" I called and followed her out of my room and saw her hurrying towards my mother's office, "Yes, that's right! Don't tell me what's going on! No one tells me anything! What now? Are you going to send me on some unknown mission and I get to disappear next?" I shouted down the hall way and into my angry call echoed. I stomped my foot and turned back towards my room but I did not fail to see the awed and somewhat sad looks of Kunzite and Jadeite who were walking with Ami and Rei. The girls looked sympathetic and hurried away while the boys lingered a little longer until I went and slammed myself into the room.

Stupid moonrise. I would sit here until it was time and then see what Mother finally had to say to me.

So here I was-- waiting for the moon to rise and letting my temper cool down. Why didn't Mama tell me what was going on? How did she know that I was not crazy? Who was she to judge and what wasn't she telling me? I tried to read but felt myself just staring out onto the balcony and waiting for the moon to rise. What would happen when I told them about the voice I heard, possibly the Goddess Selene herself? I flopped backwards onto my bed, I hate my life.

I allowed myself to wallow in the self pity mood for a few more moments, but I couldn't focus any anger into it. My curiosity was getting the better than me and now I just wanted to know what Mama had to say. I sat up on my bed and picked my broach off my bedside table. I stared at the compact and opened it, touching the crystal that rarely glowed as it did that day four years ago. _What is your magic, crystal? Tell me why you called on me as your holder! Tell me what everyone is hiding from me!_ I wished, holding the compact. The crystal stayed silent. What did I hope would happen? Something stirred within me and I glanced outside. Moonrise was just around the corner. It was time to meet Mama and see what was going on. I pinned my brooch to my dress and clasped my hands over it, concentrating on the Crescent Mirror. Air rustled my skirts and I felt the world quickly spin around me and found myself standing on soft grass and sand. I was at the Mirror.

Releasing my hands from my brooch I glanced around, I guess I was early. I went to the rock and sat down on it, looking down at my reflection. I saw a young girl whose face still had the baby fat roundness and whose crescent birthmark did not have the serenity she was named for. The crescent moon stayed somewhat yellow, not nearly as silvery white as Mama's was. My bangs sat flat on my forehead, not as poofy as they should be and my hair was not in its typical odangoes but in a long plait down the side of my face. I picked up a pebble to shatter the reflection. I looked so alone.

A hand clamped down before I could launch my pebble. I hadn't even heard my mother coming up behind me.

"Your heart is full of conflictions," Mama stated. I slouched my shoulders and dusted off my hands and knees, "No dear, stay seated," Mama effortlessly sat down facing me, with my back to the mirror.

I sighed and turned away from her, to idly pluck the grass in the cracks on the Crescent Rock.

"Serenity, I know you have many questions, and I can only hope that I have all the answers you are searching for," Mama started, looking at me even though I could not meet her gaze, "First of all, you are not crazy. You and Endy have always had a special bond and I am not surprised that you can sense his thoughts and emotions among other things," My heart skipped a beat as she spoke of Endy in the present tense. Something people rarely did I quickly looked at her and saw that she was staring at the rising moon. I watched her face and she suddenly seemed old and wise, yet perfectly ageless. My beautiful mother, she will always be my idol. She saw me looking at her and smiled sadly, "My daughter, you are growing into such a strong beautiful woman and at the same time you are growing away from me. You are going places I cannot follow and it breaks my heart to let you go," She fluffed my bangs with her right hand, "I have known since before you were born that you would be special. I always wanted a daughter and now I have a goddess reincarnated," Mama whispered. She looked away from me again, to the moon which was almost above the mirror now.

"At your birth, the Guardian of Time came and blessed you. Setsuna, the Senshi of Pluto, knows all the events to come and the events that have been. She told us that the Silver Imperium Crystal had reawakened for you, and you were the one who was to save the Kingdom. Not only dearest, were you the true owner of the Silver Imperium Crystal, but your birth had caused another, greater artifact of time to awaken," Mama's eyes turned to me, shining with happiness and possibly unshed tears.

"The Legendary Quisez called upon you and young Endymion to be its owners and to wield its great powers and rid the Earth of the greatest evil it has ever known. The Shadow Wars were only a precursor, we soon discovered," Mama paused to let me absorb all this information, "There is more, Serenity. Your bond with Endymion is no mere best friend relationship but a soul bond that can only result from two souls being bond before life and after life, do you understand?" Mama put a hand on my hand, "Endy is your soul mate and life partner. He is the one the Goddess selected for you before life began and the one to escort you from this life into the afterlife. You are not crazy for knowing he is alive. If you feel that he is alive, Sere, than he is. He must be trying to reach you and is somewhere he cannot. I feared this. I feared his mission to the Wraith Kingdom would result in his being caught between the two dimensions. Now I know at what cost I sent that boy…"Mama stopped.

"But this is not the time to worry about Endy. If he has told you that he will return to you before the year is out than he will. Let's just not raise speculation and keep your soul bond to ourselves," She whispered the last part and tried to smile. "Serenity, while I may not be able to give you Endy at this moment, I believe I can give you something that will make you feel, more in control of your situation, " Mama stood up. "Dearest, I know these years have been hard and the coming years will be no slice of cake, yet there is something that I have that will help you," Mama raised her hands and faced them palm outward to the sky. She took them back to her heart and raised the in fists to the full moon. I saw her face brighten with power and I felt myself being pulled to my feet. "Princess Serenity, to you I give a gift greater than a kingdom, I give you the power of the Moon itself and with it the Goddess, " Mama held out her left palm, in it lay a new broach, different gems, same basic design, "You know the words, my Princess,"

I gingerly took my new broach and held the compact close to my heart, "_Moon….CRYSTAL POWER!"_ I called and felt a greater surge of power rush through me and the wind that caught me in my transformation was softer and sweeter. The same uniform enveloped me yet I knew there was something greater about my new transformation. I reached for my inner dimension pocket where my Moon Wand should have been but pulled out a rod instead of a scepter. The rod was long and pink with a red globe at the top and a tiny star on top of it. Tiny gold wings flourished below the globe and I smiled, "Cute…" I felt light in heart for the first time in months. My own new cutie moon rod.

"Care to show me what you can do?" Mama teased stepping back. I nodded and twirled the rod around to get a feeling for it. The rod twirled easily and surely in my gloved deft fingers.

"Moon…PRINCESS…..HALATION!" I called sweetly to the stars, the moon, and the waters. My attack harmlessly cleared the Crescent Mirror of any rubbish and weeds. The whole area literally sparkled with light and glitter; "Whoa…."I looked down at the rod and grinned.

Mother smiled happily, "I am glad I was of some use, darling, now quick, change back into my Princess, its getting too cold to be in that skirt," Mother held her hand out for mine. I touched my new brooch and felt myself in my nice woolen dress. Winter was coming early this year.

I took Mama's hand and we walked back in silence to the Castle. For the first time in years I felt a huge weight off my shoulders and that a new peace had been born between my mother and me. I looked up at her, in a few years time I hoped to be her height, if not taller. For now, I was content in being simply the Princess Serenity, who was officially not crazy and just needed a little more time to step into the shoes of her mother.

The Wraith Kingdom

Endy's eyes hurt so badly, but this was the only time he had to study if he ever wanted to escape the black magic imprisonment of Beryl. He rubbed his eyes with some water and read the runes through blurred eyes. He knew he was on the brink of something big. He was so close to learning the magic that would allow him to transport out of the Wraith Kingdom and closer to the Luster Palace. Sure the Wraith Kingdom had carefully taken all precautions to ward off against black and white magic but they associated White magic with the magic of the planetary kingdoms: the Sun, the Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and so on. Everyone at the Wraith Kingdom seemed to have forgotten that the Earth was once its own independent magical planet before the wars had polluted the worlds of their ancestors and everyone had settled onto Earth. Queen Selenity had once hinted that in his blood lay the ability to be the avatar of Earth. She was hinting at more than just being the Terran Prince. She was saying that he had an older magic than he understood and in him only laid the power to access it.

These ancient books had been his lifesaver. For the past two years he had been studying and deciphering the ancient lore and magic. Only recently had he finally cracked the mystery and beginning to practice the power that only belonged to the Terran Royal Family: his mother…and now only him. His hand went to his breast pocket where he had managed to hold onto a few of his mother's precious rose seeds.

Then it hit him. It hit him so hard that he didn't know whither to laugh or cry out of insanity. The rose! The very EMBLEM of the Terran Royal House. The very thing he had complete control of! He took the seeds out and peered at them. Only now did he notice what he always thought was gold edging to be tiny Terran runes. He sighed out of exhaustion and put the rose seeds back into his pocket, now knowing why he had risked life and limb to hold onto the last memory of his mother.

He sat up from his desk and stretched his exhausted and pained limbs. He guessed the time to be a few hours before dawn that would allow him a few hours of precious sleep that for once wouldn't be clouded and interrupted by dreams of Serenity. For once he would dream of her tear stained face and it would be tear stained with happiness, for he was months away from returning to her. Just two months…two mere moons and they would be together and this time…nothing, he swore, nothing would tear them apart.

Sleep came peacefully for both Serenity and Endymion that night. They dreamt of each other and what they would say when they finally got the chance to berate each other for those long years of teasing they had missed out on.

Yet, time has a way of changing relationships. Time has a nasty habit of sneaking up on you and biting you, when you least suspect it. Such was the case of Endymion and Serenity who had naturally been destined to be together since before day one. The easy comradie was already fraying at the seams before Endymion had left. The last argument, the unspoken words, the love that was so strong, so clear, it blinded the two young lovers. What would happen when they finally saw each other? Would love really be that simple? Love was never simple, and when it comes to lovers who have great destinies, ah, well, Fate has a queer way of behaving.

Beryl stormed back into her room and screamed in frustration as she shaking tore off one feather heel after the other and chucked them at the wall or the unwitting maid who waited up for her and kept the bed warm. Still screeching she ripped the curtain off the mirror where Nehelenia slept.

"Give me the power!" She screamed flinging her hair ornaments at the groggy Nehelenia. Nehelenia unknowingly flinched at the hurled objects that couldn't hurt her in her mirror dungeon.

"Headstrong girl!" Nehelenia barked, furious to be treated in such a manner.

Beryl pounded the mirror, "You scheming whore! You are under MY control! You will tell me what I WANT!"

Nehelenia's temper had reached its breaking point. Full of fury she stood from her throne and strode to Beryl and by some unseen force reached through the glass and grabbed Beryl by her pretty white neck.

"You…conniving…insolent…brat!" Nehelenia screamed and tightened her grip on Beryl's throat. Beryl's face was slowly turning the same color as her curled masses. She pulled Beryl closer to the mirror so they were eyeball to eyeball, "You have NO POWER…and you will no longer receive any help from me," Nehelenia dropped Beryl like a piece of marble and dissolved back into her mirror, "Do not call on me. Do not invoke me. The Daughter of the Dark Moon answers to no one!"

Beryl, choking and on her knees, raised her eyes to see Nehelenia flutter and fade away. The mirror, which had controlled her life for so many years, went dull and dark. It was never to shine or reflect for Beryl again. Beryl scrambled to her feet, screaming "NO" and took the mirror off the wall and with all her might hurled it onto the floor where for a second, it seemed to bounce before it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Fine! Everyone leaves me! No one needs me! I'll show them!" Beryl howled madly stomping her bare feet and further smashing the mirror. She began to laugh manically, "They will never suspect me…little ol' Beryl," she sang softly snapping her fingers for a newer, larger mirror to replace the broken one

Beryl stood, staring out at the dark night as her feet bled onto the dark marble, matching the darkness that had enveloped her heart and soul.

Doesn't everyone deserve to be loved?

TWO MOONS LATER

The sun seemed to shine more brightly this cold winter morning than it had in a while. The bareness of the tree was not bleak but promising of a renewal. Everyone seemed more chipper than usual this morning. Preparations were in their final stages for the Grand Ball that would be happening a few days time. Maids and servants scrambled left and right and over themselves to add one last garland, one last touch here. The Luster Castle was beside itself in its full regalia: everything burst of white, silver, and gold. Selenity watched with immense appreciation as memories of her own ascension flooded back to her and reluctantly thought to herself that at least Serenity had the power of a Senshi to call upon. She would need it to. Selenity frowned and remembered a saying of Mina's mothers about frowning and wrinkles. The saying was convoluted but got the point across. She shook her head—like Mother like daughter she thought as she saw a blur of orange and yellow streak by, shouting greetings and farewells. _Off to another dress fitting!_ She laughed as she noted another blur follow Mina's footsteps.

"Daughter! Have care!" She called as Serenity skidded to a stop and only managed to nearly miss two servants carrying crystal vases full of roses and star gazer lilies. Serenity took a deep breath and dropped with a slight flourish into a deep bow.

"Just another dress fitting, Mama," she smiled unlike she had in years. The new power and the new security she had felt these past few moons were just what the child Serenity needed to grow into the Princess who would become Queen. Selenity made a dismissing motion with her hand at which Serenity grabbed her full lavender skirts and ran off after Mina, shouting disparaging remarks about her cousin.

"And you worried this day would never come," Apollo came upon her suddenly and grabbed her around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Laughing, she pulled her arms out of his grip and wrapped them lovingly around his neck.

"To think that we thought our times were the hardest," she murmured. Apollo poked her sides causing her to laugh and end her sorrowful thought.

"Sele! You must promise me to stop your worrying!" Apollo burst out, "Our daughter, will always be a tomboy at heart, and is a beautiful Princess, and a wonderful soldier!" Apollo's face was in a huge smile as his eyes mocked Selenity's worries, "If her father's main worry is her falling at the ball, then your biggest fear ought to be her ripping that dress!" Apollo pulled her close and kissed her without abandon, "Now off with thee, I have some last minute defenses to straighten out," he bowed with the flourish of his daughter and left Selenity alone in the foyer.

"Defenses, dear? Against the ballroom stairs?" She called after his retreating figure. He made a slightly rude gesture and continued giving commands to the group of people who surrounded him.

Selenity bit her lip and resisted a distinct urge to stomp her foot and pout off. Instead she decided to retire to her offices, and deal with kingdom Queenish stuff and leave the ball in Luna's capable hands.

"Oh Sere! You look so beautiful," Mina gushed from her stool as she saw my reflection in the mirrors that completely covered the dressing room.

"Right, are you sure you're looking at my reflection?" I teased as the vanity in Mina took over and she made a kissie face at herself.

"Uh huh," she muttered. I rolled my eyes at Ami who was sitting straight up on a plush chair nearby.

Ami fluttered through the papers in her hands and looked over her reading glasses at me, "Sere, I cannot believe the progress you have been making during training. Your second transformation is phenomenal!" Ami issued high praise, "In fact, if my readings are accurate, than we are all powering for a THIRD transformation, especially Sere," Ami paused and looked over at Rei, "Does this strike you as odd?"

Rei put down the sashes she had been running her fingers through and made a small sigh, "If that was the only thing that was weird, I would be at peace," she admitted.

"Did you hear about Diamond's half brother?" Lita abruptly changed the subject. She was standing flat on the ground—her height made it too hard for her to be on a stool. A dress mistress fluttered around her, placing different shades of lilac green against her neck and décolletage.

Rei's eyes flashed and a hand scrunched her sashes, "A by product of the late Pharaoh's many indiscretions," she muttered, "Men," she added distastefully. Lita shook her head before continuing.

"We have heard nothing from the Wraith Kingdom for many years—this worries me,"

Ami nodded as Mina chirped, "No news means bad news,"

Rei had a quizzical look on her face before she decided to let the maxim slide.

"Sapphire," Ami said, "Not many months younger than Diamond and Beryl,"

"Nehelenia's son?" I asked, skin crawling at the thought of having a cousin in Sapphire.

"No," Mina said, turning to see her back, "Like Rei said, a blow by from some unnamed woman,"

Rei scoffed, "I'm surprised you can hear us against the adorations in your head,"

Mina's eyes didn't even flash up to acknowledge Rei, "That lavender sash would be lovely, Rei. No blacks or dreary colors for Serenity's ball," Mina winked at me.

I frowned despite my immense joy in how my coronation dress was turning out, "I want us to carry our henshin sticks," I began, holding my arms up for the mistress to pin my sleeves, "I don't trust them to leave us alone, especially on the Coronation Night," I added.

The girls nodded in agreement, "How about a bout of training?" Lita suggested, giggling at her own pun.

Everyone groaned except Mina whose eyes glowed, "I have this GREAT new strategy of Ami's I want to try!" She turned apologetically to Ami, "I added my own ministrations," she added shyly.

Ami bowed gracefully, "By all means, I am always open to new ideas," she smiled as she stood up and onto the stool for her final dress fitting, "No please, that is too tight, too much skin!" She protested in vain as the dress mistress continued to pull the bodice of her dress down and replace the neck line with filmy, translucent gauze.

Sapphire. Mina had once shown me a sketch of Diamond's infamous half brother. A genius, much like Ami, with creamy skin and dark blue hair. His eyes were the scary part: dark, deep, and full of hatred. Mina said that many people assumed Sapphire's silence to be shyness but it was attributed to a brutal hatred of all those around him. He showed little gratitude to Wiseman for finding him and brining him 'home'. He showed utter contempt for Beryl, and all women, including a certain cousin of theirs, the Lady…why can't I remember her name? Something Jade, I think. I'll make sure to ask Ami or Mina later. Much under Mother's protestations, many people whom she did not trust were invited. Artemis tried to remind her that one must keep ones' friends close but ones' enemies closer. I remember Mother threw her hands up in the air and just sulked in her chair as Luna's eyebrows shot higher and higher as she read the guest list in her room…

_"You invited these families! Artemis! Whose side are you on?" Luna had shrieked in her private quarters. I slinked against the wall to hear the argument better—for we had been dismissed from the room earlier._

_"What kind of question is that, Luna?" Artemis shot back in anger, dropping the respectful title of Lady, or Madame "We need to keep our eyes on these people the most! What do you suppose I do? Dishonor these people as they do we and keep them free on our greatest night or have them under our very noses where we can sniff the stench of treachery?" Artemis roared. I could tell that Mother was wincing and I peaked inside to see Luna stand up and turn to walk out of the room—breeching all protocol by leaving Mother, Father, and Sir Lawrence still in her own private quarters._

_Luna marched proudly and silently out of the room, not even pausing to punish me and the girls for eavesdropping shamefully. Kunzite and the boys had happened to pass by, to check in with Sir Lawrence. I saw Mina and Kunzite change a long look before Mina and the other girls skulked off, leaving me alone._

The stench of treachery. I unwittingly balled my hands into fists. Treachery had been done and someone would pay for the years of pain they had caused us. I would make them pay.

The twilight came early as it always did during the end of the year. I settled myself by my bay window and curled in a large blanket to protect myself against the frost that was settling on the outside of the window. Taking my index finger I found myself doodling in the frost. 'ENDY'

I looked away from his name and my gaze fell on the candle that I kept lit for him. The candle looked strong and powerful. It would bring him back to me. As always, I found myself daydreaming about the last time I saw him. Never in my life would I forget the look his eyes held when we bid goodbye. The haunting cobalt eyes, the whispered words to this day I do not know if I heard them correctly. 'My Princess, Serenity'. Was that just simple chivalry? Every Princess must have her knights. But, I closed my eyes, there was something more! We have a connection. Mother called it a soul bond. Soul bond? Was that just another name for best friendship? That couldn't be true! If that was true than why can I barely sense what Mina or anyone's thinking? I looked up to see that the warmth of my room was causing Endy's name to fade. My heart lurched as I retraced his name in the ice. ENDY. SIR ENDYMION. HRH KING ENDYMION OF TERRA.

Oh Endy! I wiped a stray tear. Please return soon! Return to…return to…return to me…_my only love!_

Coming up NEXT:

A Coronation Ball. A prophecy fulfilled. A world shaken off its axis. Endymion returns to his Princess in the nick of time!

Questions, Comments, Concerns, just plain enjoying the story?

EMAIL 


	19. Chapter 18: HRH Princess Serenity

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

First, I would like to apologize to the readers whom I told that Chapter 18 would be up this past Sunday. What I forgot to mention was that I was leaving for London on Sunday and had not packed when I sent that email out on Wednesday. If any of you would LIKE emails to be sent to know when the next chapter is coming out, lemme know. have started Chapter 19 but due to being abroad currently at OXFORD UNIVERSITY (haha, who knew I was that smart, right?) I might have less time and less access to the internet…especially on the weekends when I travel. BUT I will do my best and I hope you all enjoy…ENDY'S RETURN….

Many thanks to the wonderful people who READ this story and even a more grateful acknowledgement to the readers who email and review!

Special Thanks to:

SailorMoonStar

Starlit Warrior

Karla

CharmedSerenity3

BBM

Midnight()

UPDATE

SquishySquashy

Newfie Child

Roxy

Moon Bunnie

Nicole

Hyperjoycey

00

Lehane

Imagine Me

LOLAngel 13

Airdreanna

Laura

Lonewriter 66

Meryl

Chapter 18

Wraith Kingdom

Endymion awoke a few hours before dawn. Since his discovery a few weeks ago, sleep had come easier and lasted longer. He could almost hum as he faced his daily abuse. He saw nothing now but Sere's large blue eyes and her pink rose mouth forming a small shaped 'o' as he ran up to her and took her in his arms. He would tell her. He would tell her that she was the only one he could ever be with and that he had loved her since the day she was born and had wasted the past four years by not telling her as he had previously vowed to do the night he left.

He could close his eyes and feel her small soft body in his arms. Many hours passed as he tried to envision what she would look like now. He imagined her as a younger Queen Selenity but, where the Queen was regal, Sere would be more relaxed, royal, and ever so clumsy. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her in the long Princess gown. He hoped that she wouldn't trip at her own coronation—or down the stairs, or up the stairs. He could feel the grip of her hand on his arm when she had tripped at the last ball. He saw her in his mind's eye. He saw that forlorn look she gave him when he had taken his last goodbye. The large sky blue eyes glittering with tears…yet this time, they would be merry tears and he could feel the sting of her playful slaps as she hit him for the grief he had caused her. He would take her in his arms and kiss her. Kiss those lips that he had dreamt about for four years. A lifetime had passed in the darkness without her. He moaned in his hard bed and sat up. Eyes opened he knew that he was a mere night or two away from escape. The seeds were working their magic and another night or so of rest was just what he needed to have the strength to call upon the Golden Crystal within him and the power of the stone Serenity wore around her neck.

He lost his train of thought as he thought of the little golden stone sitting in the hollow of her pretty neck. The warmth of her skin pulsating into the stone breathed life into him. Even now he could smell the sweet lilac of the fragrance she wore today. Oh, my poor dear, even now the scent of mourning hadn't left her. She still didn't believe he would come. _Have faith my dear, I will come for you shortly_.

Across the miles and dimensions that separated them, he felt her heart quicken and just as quickly, soften warmly. _Do you know I love you? Do you know that I worship blindly in the light of your being? That I waited for three long lonely years for you to join me in this life? That I long to join you as the Earth waits for the Moon each night to awaken and soften the harshness of the dark? That I am nothing without you by my side? Love makes the world a light of rainbows and this separation has plunged me into darkness. I shall come to you, my love, and lighten our lives once more with the brilliance that our joined love will give! Just as your mother and father fought to save the Earth from the darkness, our love will banish all hate and evil from this world! Terra and Luster will join to create an even greater miracle than the creation of Luster!_

Endy sighed softly as he finished his heartfelt speech. Withholding a groan, he stretched his worn limbs and began chanting the Terran runes he had taught himself over the past year. His body glowed and the seeds, deftly arranged in a pentacle in the middle of the room matched his splendor. Beryl had avoided him for the past two weeks and he didn't even bother to wonder why this was the case. He needed all his concentration to awaken the sacred power within the rose seed shaped crystals. Day by day he held the power longer and longer. He was so close to penetrating the black magic that the dungeon was shrouded in.

Concentrating, he crossed his arms around his chest and let the power continue to reverberate through out him. He felt himself losing conscious of his body and stretching beyond this dimension and into the one where his love, his life, his world lay.

In a bedroom upstairs, Beryl lay naked on top of black silk sheets. Murmuring in the words of a dark ancient language, she was invoking the power of the succubus, of Metallica into her. She had received an invitation for the Princess Serenity's coronation ball. Hah! As if they thought this meek invitation could drive away years of hatred and solitude. She was not the step daughter of Queen Nehelenia for nothing. Through her now despised stepmother, Beryl had inherited all the years of resentment and loneliness that Nehelenia had festered in. To add more sorrow was Nehelenia's recent dismissal of the girl and Beryl's realization that she was truly alone in the world. Diamond and the Wiseman were supposedly coming back to mooch their way into the ball on Beryl's invitation, but Beryl doubted the wise Luster guard would so easily admit the licentious Diamond. Wiseman would most certainly not go, but he heartedly fed Diamond's obsession with the Princess. Only the Dark One knew why Diamond was so bent on winning on that girl's hand. Why, their first cousin, Emerald was more than willing to join her estates with the Wraith Kingdom and be Queen here. Nehelenia had laughed at the love sick girl and said she was worth watching. But Sapphire…she had not seen her half brother in half a dozen years. Her eyes grew heavy lidded as she thought of the man Sapphire must now be. She hissed in pleasure through her mulberry mouth _Yessssssssss…these men shall be the vehicles of to plot the undoing of Lussssssssster_. She shall play the two close brothers off each other—in an almost incestual game of love where she, not the two supposedly chosen boys, would emerge conqueror.

Purring, she fell into a deep sleep where she drew her life's energy from the unsuspecting, unwitted servants who were only too anxious to serve their lusty Princess. As Beryl inhaled soul after soul in her succubus state, she laughed manically…_ssssssssooooooon…Princessssssssss…I shall have all that matterssss to yooooooooou_

Downstairs, Endy felt the glimmer of dark energy that came from above and in his subconscious state realized that time was growing short and doubled his efforts to escape. With Beryl in her trancelike state, and her servants serving their duties to her, this would be the perfect time to escape.

"Guardian of Time and Space! Sailor Pluto! I command you to grant me the ability to escape time and dimension and return to where I belong! I demand this as the King Endymion of Terra! Daughter of the late Queen Gaia and Sir Lawrence, Luster's Finest Knight! I am the Earth's son! As the daughter of Cronos, you owe me this right! I call upon kinship, faith, and love to save the lives of those I love!" Endy roared and beat his shoulders as he crossed his arms across his chest again. Suddenly, an overwhelming surge of life energy grew within him and he felt the warmth of _her_ star in his soul. Concentrating his entire being on it, he called out "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" and smashed his right hand down from his chest and through the pentacle. He was gone. All that was left of the captured knight Endymion were dust and the ruins of smoke in the shape of a pentacle.

The Luster Kingdom

I awoke with a start in my bed. My heart was pounding and sweat clung to my bangs to my forehead. Fumbling, I threw off my covers and I went to my window. The candle had blown out! For the first time in four years, something had managed to blow the candle out.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ I was ready to scream with the howls that were building in my slowly suffocating chest. I reached inside my gown to pull the locket and the Golden Crystal out. I stifled a cry at the warmth of the Golden Crystal. It glowed so much I wasn't able to hold it in my palm anymore. With a sharp stab of pain, I dropped it onto the floor. Rolling it stopped short of my bedside table and began spinning. Silently, I tiptoed towards it and was blinded by the shine of light it emitted. I fell to the floor and rubbed my paining eyes. Yet, as suddenly as the light had come, it vanished and the Golden Crystal returned to its pretty silent state. I stared wide eyed as another glimmer of light caught my eye. The candle had relit itself and my locket was singing. _I am NEVER eating before I go to sleep again! No more cookies and sweetmeats before I go to sleep. _I thought wildly.

Picking up the Golden Crystal, I replaced it back onto the chain that included the Star Locket. Once both were safely around my neck I decided to check in on my brooch to see if it too held any surprises for me. To my utter shock, it had managed to transform once again—without any assistance from Mama.

Numbly I picked it up. Sweet tingling ran through my fingers and a warmer, softer energy ran from my fingertips to the hairs on the back of my neck. Shaped like a heart, the compact was brilliant red with a golden cross on it. In the center of the cross was a golden crescent moon that mimicked my birthmark. In the four corners of the cross were four colored stones that marked each of my Inner Scouts, with a giant red ruby in the heart of the crescent…Just like the stone in the Crescent Mirror. At the v shape of the heart was a crown with its own collection of jewels. The outer rim of the red heart was a lighter pink that bordered the cross and four jewels so well. _This is beautiful! _ I murmured as I felt its surprisingly light weight in the cup of my palms. Closing my hands around it I felt the sweetest happiness pass through me and for the briefest of seconds I could have sworn I saw Endy, older, taller, more worn, smiling at me. The words came to me but I did not say them. Something told me to hold off transforming tonight. The thing that had awakened me was not purely good and a sudden transformation would awaken something, surely. _Moos Cosmic…_ I repeated over and over in my head. I took the brooch securely in my right hand and crawled back into my white canopied bed. Underneath the heavy skins and furs I was once again warm and able to return to sleep. Sweet dreams that came with the end of year and visions of faeries and snow ushered me into a dream like state. Tomorrow night was my coronation ball. The last night of the year: a perfect time to toss out the old heartaches and worry and bring in a new younger, happier, time.

Elsewhere in the Luster castle…

Mina was already awake and when she felt the tremor that awoke Serenity down the hall in the other end of the castle. She saw Endy's light fade out and suddenly come back to life. She would consult Rei in the morning—the close relationship of Inner Senshi allowed her to sense that Rei was meditating in this middle of the night. Ami was deep asleep, solving problems in her subconscious and Lita was in the easy sleep of someone who could be awoken in a nanosecond if something had gone amiss. Mina paced the cold marble of her floor for a half an hour after the light came back to life. She ambled about not too sure exactly what stung her the most: the fact that the candle had come back to life or the fact if her love was dead or alive she would know not. Tears came out of her big light blue eyes and she let them fall unheeded down her cheek. No hands would reach to wipe the tears from her face. Sere would always have someone to wipe her tears. _I will have no one!_ Mina angrily and unfairly thought to herself. _I hate you! I hate you Kunzite! For protecting me from birth and for choosing duty over love! You have left me heartless and worse off than you! For you have never loved and I have lost the battle for your heart!_

Mina stopped pacing and looked at her reflection in the long oval mirror that stood near her vanity table mirror. All the crystal bottles and all the little gold and silver and marble compacts…nothing! In a few long strides she ran towards her prized vanity table and was about to sweep it all off when her eyes fell on her red ribbon, laying draped over the smaller oval mirror. She picked it up and felt it in her hands. _This isn't my ribbon! This is one of Lita's! _She exclaimed to herself feeling the velvet touch of Jovian material versus the satin silk of Venusian cloth. _What is Lita's ribbon doing here? Where is my lucky ribbon? How do all of Lita's ribbons find their way here and I am left with nothing?_ Tears pricked her eyes. Would nothing go her way?

Below her balcony, another figure sat, hearing her pace above him and make a mad dash towards, what could only be her vanity table, and then stop. Kunzite gingerly fingered the long red ribbon wrapped in his left hand. Smelling it he could almost envision his blonde goddess and the sweet rose scent from her hair. The ribbon he had managed to pilfer four years ago had frayed to practically nothing and it was all he could do to ask Nephrite to get a red ribbon from Mina's rooms and put one of Lita's in its place. Surely Mina wouldn't notice the switch in ribbons. What was that? She had stopped moving and was standing in one place. Was she…crying? His face softened and lines of worry creased his sun tanned skin. His hold on the ribbon loosened and it almost fluttered to the ground before he knelt to his knees and caught it. She must be worried over Serenity. Poor Princesses. Life shouldn't be so hard for those who are so privileged. Yet, he mused, this didn't seem right. Her tears were not for someone else. They, he closed his eyes, were for someone closer and more dear than her own cousin. _Please Goddess, do not let these tears be of sorrow! _He prayed and felt the age old conflict of love and duty in his heart again. He remembered Endy's last words to him, before they finally were torn apart deep in the dungeons of the Wraith Kingdom. _If I never make it back, Kunz, protect Sere and take my place! Love her as I have loved her, and never let her feel sorrow!_ Kunzite shrugged sadly and put the ribbon underneath his bed pillow—I have failed you miserably old friend. Failed you and myself. He jammed his fists into his eyes to stop the sudden burning that had appeared at the thought of his failures. _To you, my dearest Princess, I am the most sorry! Had I not promised Endy, as his last wish, I would have told you years ago that it is only you, always you, my only duty is to you!_ How he envied the open flirting love of Nephrite and Lita! The quiet battle of wits between Ami and Zoiscite…and yes, even the sharpness of Rei's tongue. For Jadeite openly worshipped his princess and all knew that no one could ever stand anywhere as Rei's first knight despite her many attempts to ruffle Jadeite's feathers.

He envied their happiness even though he knew how little and small of him that was. As he nestled down to catch a few moments of sleep before sunrise duty, he wished that Endy was still with them. Had Endy only been here…none of this would have happened. Sere would be smiling and already assuming more responsibilities that she was now if Endy had been by her side—they would be prepping for final battle with the Wraith Kingdom…and, and nothing. He couldn't keep thinking like this. It was he who would join Luster's knights in Endy's place. It would be he who would be Serenity's knight when she became Queen. And Mina…he would always think of Mina.

The Morning of the Coronation Ball

I was awoken by birds whistling. _The song of birds on the shortest night of the year? What magic is this?_ I thought sleepily as I stretched in my warm bed, reluctant to leave it and join everyone downstairs. I pulled my pillow over my head and snuggled further into my hovel.

I heard my door creak open and Rei make a snorting laugh, "Her own ball starts in seven hours and she is still in bed?"

Lita laughed, "I left the kitchens for this?" She laughed again, "I shall be back to dress,"

Three pairs of feet walked and pulled the curtains away from around the bed and let the bright winter light come shining in.

"Awaken, sleeping beauty, tis a long day ahead of us!" Mina cheerfully opened all the window shades and brought my robe and slippers to my side.

I made a mumbling protest before turning over and ignoring them.

"Why does it," Rei mumbled coming closer, "always fall," she was over me now, "to me to" all of a sudden my senses became super alert and I quickly rolled away. SPLASH "to wake her up!" Rei laughed and through my sleepy eyes I saw her with my empty tumbler and saw the little pool of water where I had been laying.

"Rei!" I whined, "Why are you always so mean!" I flounced up in bed and threw my pillow at her receding figure.

"Because you are so lazy!" Rei retorted, "Now I need to find those no good boys and figure out the announcement arrangements for tonight and confirm them with Luna!" She swept out of the room carrying my water pitcher.

Rubbing my eyes, Ami helped me sit up and away from the water. Easing me into my robe, Ami motioned for the breakfast table to be set up. The three of us sat down to a breakfast made for nine. I eyed the empty places and before Ami could stop me, started taking what should have been Rei's, Lita's, Zoiciste's, Nephrite's, Jadeite's and Kunzite's portions. Ami's mouth dropped open and Mina tsked tsked as she set aside a small plate for Jadeite. Duty or not, he would assuredly come after his food had gotten cold. Just as Mina was covering his plate, Kunzite strolled in. He bowed low and allowed the maid to take away his cape.

"Good morning ladies, Princess Serenity, Mina," he seemed to have forgotten to add Ami's name to that list. His voice drifted off softly as he settled himself next to Mina. I raised one eyebrow at Ami. Kunzite had lately taken Endy's seat on my right hand as Mina sat on my left. Yet today he sat to Mina's left. I said nothing but a tiny smile danced on my lips. Kunzite was playing with social convention…interesting. The only man I knew who lived by the rules had seemed to forgotten his place. No problem though. When Endy returned Kunzite could go back to being Endy's second in command and Kunzite could once again be Mina's knight—and not mine. I noticed with squinted eyes that Kunzite had brought his usual morning bouquet of pink roses. Mina loved pink roses. I favored the red roses the best. Kunzite knew that. Hmm.

"Sere!" Ami nudged and I glanced up form my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked, buttering my toast.

Kunzite flushed and cleared his throat, "I asked if you slept well my lady," he repeated.

"Oh," I sat up taller, slightly flustered, "Why yes, thank you," I stuffed my toast in my mouth to avoid any further conversation.

"Sere…"Ami despaired as she took delicate 'ladylike' bites out of her toast.

Silence.

"So are you—"

"How are prep—"

Mina and Kunzite overlapped themselves with questions. Both flustered and Mina bowed her head into her food to hide her blush.

"After you—"

"Milady, continue"

Again, both looked down and away from each other.

"I hear that security is rather tight because the Princess of the Wraith Kingdom and her brothers have been invited," Count on genius Ami to save the day with a conversation topic both Mina and Kunzite could relate to.

Mina nodded and a touch of life came back into Kunzite's face, "Yes, though we give the appearance of friendliness, we are following Lord Artemis's orders of keeping one's friends close and one's enemies even closer," Kunzite sipped at his coffee that Mina had prepared for him before hand.

Those two were like an old married couple. Mina had set Kunzite's plate exactly as he would eat it—the coffee was prepared the way he liked it and Kunzite even unintentionally took strawberries off his plate and placed them back on Mina's: they are her favorite fruit. If only someone would wake them up.

"Thanks for waiting!" Rei huffed as she walked in followed by the other three boys.

"Salutations Princess," the three boys bowed low and took their places around the breakfast table.

"Maybe if you hadn't rushed off you could have eaten." I smiled sweetly at Rei taking another piece of toast as she lunged to grab food from my place at the round table and distribute it to the boys.

"Pig, here, Lita said you could have her portion. Goddess knows how you plan on fitting into your dress tonight!" Rei snipped.

Jadeite watched her with glowing eyes, "My Princess, not all of us can be blessed with your ability to ingest and not gain an ounce," he teased.

Rei's eyes flashed violet at him and she stayed quiet.

Kunzite continued on about his security procedures with Mina adding a running commentary. Ami and Zoiscite seemed to be drawing diagrams on the tablecloth and Nephrite did not look up from his almanac other than to give me a wink and a smile.

I nodded interestingly as if I was really following what the security plans were. Nephrite teased Kunzite and earned himself glowering glares from both Mina and Kunzite. I struggled to keep my giggles to myself and I got a commendation from Zoiscite as everyone took leave for the day.

"Good job, Princess, you made the Lady Ami and myself quite proud during breakfast," he bowed and took my hand in a chivalric kiss.

I blushed and whispered back, "Let's hope that I can keep this going tonight, eh Zoi?"

He laughed despite himself, "Aye, Princess," suddenly his eyes clouded over, "Aye," he whispered even more softly.

I caught the change in moods but could not decipher it. My heart froze in cold anger. Was he feeling sorry for me? Before I could delve into my feelings I felt Rei's hand gently on my elbow. Turning to face her I was ready to snap back any smart aleck comment she had with one of my own before I saw the look on her face.

Rei's face was soft and full of love, "Sere, may I ask you a question?" She asked, pulling me gently on my elbow towards my window seat near my candle that always burned.

Rei continued without waiting for me to agree, "The walking arrangements for tonight. I thought I should let you know that Kunzite had requested to escort you tonight," Rei paused to see the color change on my face from pink to white with sorrow and anger, "Before you respond you must realize that his request was in everyone's best interest—he asked out of honor and respect for you," Rei stopped and let me absorb the information.

I turned to the window, "I cannot have Kunzite as my knight or escort, Rei," I sternly replied, "I will not do that to Mina or to Endy," Rei's mouth opened to say something but she closed her mouth, "I am more than capable of walking alone. Kunzite is Mina's not, and can never be mine," I stood up, "If you will pass along that message, dear, I must go see Luna about tonight," I stood up, "That is if you will help me dress first," I tried to maintain my dignity as Rei stifled her giggles at the idea of me wandering about in my night robes all day.

Rei stood up and went straight to my dressing room to lay out appropriate clothes to wear before the ball tonight. In one corner of my dressing room stood my Princess dress on a life size mannequin. I went over and delicately fingered the old shoulder, ankle length white dress. Across the bust was white lace with intricate gold embroidery. The gold brocade was on my low neckline and across the white puffed sleeves of the gown. The dress fitted snuggly underneath my ribcage and flowed softly, whispering against all the new curves in my body. The overskirt was of a heavier white silk with the underskirts hinting at pinks and creams and lots of ruffles and lace. I sighed, sipping my now slightly cold tea.

"Sere! Are you going to daydream over your tea all day or are you going to get dressed? We still have over a dozen things to do before tonight and I do NOT have the time to wait for you!" Rei shrilled teasingly from my dressing room and I set down my tea cup and followed her.

The Queen's Apartments

Selenity smiled and let Luna comb her hair as they had for many years when they were children together in the Lunar kingdom. Luna deftly twisted Selenity's hair into its two buns and kissed Selenity on the side of her head.

"There dearest, you look perfectly at ease—tell me your secret!" Luna whispered teasingly into Selenity's ear.

Selenity reached up and patted Luna's face, "Nothing but the pleasure of seeing one's daughter almost full grown," even the ten years age difference between Selenity and Luna had done nothing to diminish the love between two cousins. Both women thought lovingly of the little girl who would come of age tonight.

"Did you hear that the Master Kunzite asked to escort Serenity tonight?" Luna broke their silence as she gathered her things to go to Sere's room and see if the young Princess was ready to go over tonight's plans.

Selenity looked slightly shocked yet not totally surprised, "I was not aware but that does not astonish me," Selenity stood straight and cracked her back, "Oh Goddess I am getting old!" She laughed to herself, "No Luna, with Endy's…disappearance," she tiptoed delicately around him, "He feels more pressure than ever to live up to everyone's expectations and who could blame? I see him attend Serenity every morning and every night, but there is no doubt in my mind that he does it out of his sense of duty," She looked away from Luna so Luna couldn't see the lines of worry that were creasing Selenity's forehead, "But, I do believe Sere will delicately ask him to escort Mina as he ought to and she will enter alone as is her right as Princess,"

Luna nodded mutely, "As she wishes—I am off to check on our Princess, tis almost noon! I do hope she has awoken," Luna scuttled off and left Selenity alone in her apartments. Apollo had been awake at sunrise to begin final preparations so she was completely alone in her thoughts.

Worry was forcing her to twist her hands and she couldn't shake the feeling that the children of the Wraith Kingdom were not to be trusted. Why, that impertinent Prince Diamond had offered himself as escort to Serenity for tonight! She remembered tearing the letter into tiny pieces before asking Luna to write a curt 'thanks but no thanks' letter to the young Prince. For the first time she saw Diamond as a threat to Serenity. He must be watched. She clapped her hands to summon her maids to help her dress. She must go find Sir Lawrence and ask him to put a special guard on the Wraith children—perhaps a special escort for them from the town into the castle? That would be a nicely placed double edged sword.

_The day placed quickly as all great days of celebration pass. The Queen busied herself by appointing a special guard to escort the Wraith children to the ball and Luna made herself almost mad with last minute dress fittings for all the girls. Particularly Ami who seemed to disappear whenever the dressmaker's name was mentioned. Lita had almost fried her hair by helping with the baking and poor Jadeite was nursing a burn mark on the right side of his neck that rumors had it was no burn mark but a love token. Nephrite and Zoiscite had taken to the Knights Grounds and Kunzite and Mina were joining the King on his security rounds. Only Sir Lawrence seemed completely together. Yes, the most loyal knight of Luster was thinking about his two loved ones who were both missing on this great day. Sir Lawrence had aged decades in the four years since Endy left and was presumed dead. Did Sir Lawrence have an inkling that his only child was mere miles away from the castle? No, perhaps we could say that he had the fatherly intuition his son was not dead but living as an adult has a tendency to squash that basic instinct. The instinct that kept Serenity believing that Endymion was mere days away from returning to her._

THE NIGHT OF THE BALL

The gasps were audible as Mina stepped away from me. What I didn't realize that the biggest gasp had come from me as I saw what Mina had finally succeeded in doing: making me into a Princess. My eyes were wide and framed with long darkened eyelashes. My hair was of course in the Royal odangoes but the diamonds that clustered around them were nothing to be laughed at. The rest of my hair fell in long golden streamers down my back. The bangs were fluffed and feather light, wisping gently against my creamy skin. The excitement had brought a rosy flush to my cheeks and Mina had added an extra rose tint gloss to my lips which were now parted in a small 'o' of disbelief. For once I was without my tiara which Mother would bestow once I approached the dais and their thrones. My earrings were a hanging cluster of pearls and diamonds and around my neck was a small band of pearls with a hanging pink diamond. Only those who were standing near would notice the thin white gold necklace that hung around my neck and fell into my cleavage. Nestled underneath my dress was the Star Locket with the Golden Crystal set inside it (a new development by Luna). My Cosmic Moon broach was inside the first fold of silk around my waist so it was easily accessible. I remember all the furrowed brows when I insisted on placing the broach on my person.

The girls had likewise copied this move with their henshin sticks delicately in their inter-dimensional pockets. The girls were not wearing their kingdoms colors. After much discussion, it was decided that tonight the girls' only symbol of their kingdoms would be their jewels but otherwise, they would all be in the white gold of the Luster Kingdom. Each girl's dress was slightly different. I remember the sighs of relief when they heard they need not wear their traditional colors. Ami's dress had pinky thin beaded sleeves with a thicker white ribbon that triangle her bosom and marked off her waist. The dress flowed like water down to her ankles with intricate silver embroidery the reminded me of ripples in the water. Rei's was almost identical except that there was no border on her bosom. The sleeves were thicker crystal beads and the entire dress was pleated. It had a high empire waist and fell smoothly down in long pleats. Lita's dress dipped the lowest in the cleavage area and it was full of sharp lines and angles. The dress's only movement was the cinching of the fabric high on the right side of the waist to form a delicate rose. Leaf embroidery covered the dress but was barely perceptible on the stiff white fabric. Mina's face appeared again next to mine in the mirror.

"The moon came out and banished the light from the sun," Mina misquoted which allowed everyone to laugh. Mina stood tall and checked herself in the mirror. Her white dress was only different from Lita's by the golden embroidery and gold sash that was tied high on her empire waist. Mina was not only a Princess in her own right but she was a royal heir of Luster as well. Mina's mother was Father's sister and since Mama has no relatives besides Luna, the right of next in line came first to Luna (who denied it from the day she was born) and now sits firm on the shoulders of Mina. Mina's canary diamonds were as large as robin's eggs and dangled from her ears and throat. She wore no rings surprisingly. Her golden bracelets filled up her arms with two white gold bands around her arms filled with a stone symbolizing each of the major nine kingdoms on earth. I looked up in her regal eyes and saw them glistening with tears.

Before I could make any comment Luna came bustling in large yellow silks with pink and red ribbons. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her usually pale complexion had warmed to a peaches and cream with excitement. Artemis was standing besides her looking absolutely resplendent in his white Royal Luster Guard armor, yet the armor was only show armor. The white outfit was complete with a floor length white cape. I saw attached to his many medals and regalia was a yellow silk ribbon hidden discretely amongst all the finery. Yet, Luna didn't let me pass even a polite remark before she started clapping her hands and shooing all of us out of the dressing rooms above the entrance to the Ballroom foyer.

_How often had this scene been done? How many times had the ten of us lined up to proceed in doll like fashion down the giant stairs into the main ballroom?_

But one was missing…and he was painfully missed as everyone coupled off and I stood alone at the top of the steps facing Kunzite and Mina, who had both dutifully turned to me and talked to keep up my spirits. I was such a third wheel.

My one worded replies must have told them I wasn't in the mood for small talk. They must have chalked it up to nerves and Kunzite offered his services once more. I shook my head no.

Was it nerves? Or just pure anger at the situation? My hand involuntarily made its way to my Moon Cosmic Brooch. I let its weight comfort me in a way that even the Star Locket couldn't.

I had missed the trumpets announcing Ami and Zoiscite. Already Lita and Nephrite were walking and I struggled to maintain composure as I hurried in my silk slippers to fall in step behind Mina and Kunzite.

The ballroom had fallen silent. I knew that Mina and Kunzite were waiting on each side of the double doors to throw them open for me. I knew that Mama and Papa were down the stairs, waiting at their thrones for me to come down. Suddenly there was a large lump in my throat and my eyes burned with tears. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this without Endy! I choked on my own tears and the Page thankfully gave me a few seconds to collect myself. _Pull it together! How can your people look to you for support if you can't be strong! Be like Mama! Be the Goddess Selene!_ I took a deep shuddering breath and sent one final prayer up to the Goddess.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Presenting for the approval and blessing of her blessed parents and kinsmen, the Princess Serenity of Luster!" The Page roared the last words as the crowd cheered loudly.

I was having one of those 'out of body' experiences that Rei is always having when she meditates. I saw myself walking out onto the first platform. To my right were Mina and the girls each on a lower step than the other. To my left the boys had mimicked this pattern. Each step was like a dream as I floated by the girls and then reached the second landing. My parents waited at the end of a long white silk runner. Sitting in between them was a third throne. My throne. My birthright. It rose white gold, not white like Mama's or golden like Papa's. Mine was the perfect combination. The throne was tall and at the top reared the arms of the Luster Kingdom. A crescent moon sitting within a golden heart and brilliant stars surrounding it. The arms were high and I could already feel the coolness of the metal under my hands. The chair was wide and cushioned with some silvery white silk. I felt myself smiling for the first time all evening and made a deep curtsy in the direction of my parents and our people.

"Approach Daughter of Selene and Apollo!" Sir Lawrence and Artemis called out together, each taking one side of Papa and Mama respectively. With another small curtsy I prepared to make my final approach towards them. Luna now joined them, holding a brilliant red pillow on which sat a delicate golden tiara with a large ruby in the center of it. The tasseled pillow was calling me.

I moved to take a step down when the doors burst open again. I glanced sharply behind, my right foot already half way down to the next stair and my hands holding my skirts so I wouldn't trip.

Only the Goddess knows what prevented me from tumbling down the stairs. I really should have. That would have been an excellent way to mark my Princess ship.

Yet something froze me and I slowly felt my foot recoil and my knees go weak. My hands left my skirt and fell up to my mouth to hold back the screams.

For in front of my eyes, standing next to a bewildered Page and the girls and Endy's boys, was a tall dark haired man whose cobalt blue eyes met my sky blue eyes. Ocean met Sky and the world was drowned.

Endy had come back to me. Just as he always promised he would.

Well? I hope you all enjoyed it! Finally! Now for some good ol fashion Endy-Sere romance! I know you're all as excited as I am!

As usual: read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I can't write more if I don't know what you guys WANT and what you LIKE! SO, please feel free to email me 


	20. Chapter 19: Love?

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

We reached the halfway point of the story!

I have never had as many reviews for a single chapter as the last one brought out! I can see Endy and Sere romance will be the key to keep you all reading! Does this mean more cliff hangers? GASP! I'm not THAT mean… but my muses are, so watch out! I was promised brownies and other goodies for writing quickly…I might have to take you guys up on the bribes. There is nothing like a good bribe to get you to get your work done quickly! Well…here's the deal. This chapter WAS twice as long but it got to be too long so I figured I would post this half, which I have agonized over so much, first and then post the other half (which might also be broken down making this chapter into three parts possibly but each with new chapter numbers making the next two chapters slightly shorter than what you're used to) PHEW!

Now that that's out of the way:

MY LIST OF GRATITUDE

Thanks to all the writers who were concerned about my safety in Oxford due to the present situation in London. I am safe and sound, God willing, and will be back in the states by the end of August

Kudos to all of you readers who take the time and make my day with a review!

Airdreanna

Raistlin

Kat (dreamingdevil)

Midnight

Issalee

Cherrybunny

CharmdSerneity3

Silver Night Phoenix

BliberalQuestionAuthority (clever!)

Veronica

Update (I really need to know your real name! lol)

LittleDragon100

FryingPanofDoom (I had a frying pan of doom once…long story)

Moonrabbit04

Princess242

Julie D

Krrgroovygirl13

Singed Soul

PiratesEatGrass (no kidding, did you see Johnny Depp in Pirates? Haha!)

Tearsofthefallen

Angelmoonbunny

Firelightz

SquishySquashy

Kally Knight

Cassie

Crystal Satlight

Roxy

Serenitychild

Laura (2 reviews! You rock!)

Emmasterz

Angel1313

Imagineme

Hypajoycey

Light

StarlightWarrior

BBM

Tommeygrl122110

Nee

LaydeeStar

Totally Sweet

Meryl

Cherryblossomcrysal

Delilbio2

Sorry to any names I messed up! It is getting very late and I can no longer read my own notes on who reviewed!

CHAPTER 19

I didn't recognize the voice that was screaming "Endy! Endy!" over and over again in shrill hysteria. My momentary frost left me as I took the stairs two at a time to run into Endy's awaiting arms. He wore tatters of what could only be called rags and he resembled a wild animal with his hair flying in every which direction and at contradicting lengths. Pushing the hair aside, I held his stubbled face in my hands. Only then I realized that the shrills had become sweet whispers that were my own matched only by Endy's repetition of "Sere!" The world was spinning and before I knew it, hands had torn me away from Endy as my mother, father, Sir Lawrence, Artemis, Luna, and everyone else had fallen on him. I watched in disbelief as I was accidently shoved away.

"ENDY!" I screeched and this time I recognized the scream of pure agony at the thought of further separation.

Endymion, Knight of Luster

I couldn't hear all the voices that were speaking to me. I saw my father's face and it became blurry as tears ran down both our cheeks. He kissed my face repeatedly and held me close as the Queen, my Aunt, hugged me desperately, her eyes glistening with tears. King Uncle Apollo even brusquely shoved tears away as he clapped me on the back before pulling me into a deep bear hug that enveloped me, Father, and the Queen.

Yet I only saw one face clearly. One heart shaped face with sky blue eyes filled with new tears, perhaps of anger and frustration. All I knew was that I had to reach out to her first and get rid of those tears. I broke free of the hug and lunged for Serenity. She gasped as I roughly grabbed her by her waist and held her face with my hands as the my other knights, Kunz, Mal, Neph, Jade, and good ol' Zoi formed a protective barrier around us.

"You came back," she whispered crying softly as she put her own hands on top of my mind, almost as if reassuring herself that this was all real.

With my thumbs, I rubbed the tears off her cheeks and just stared wordlessly at the beautiful woman who now stood in the place of my best friend and childhood playmate, Sere.

"Did you ever doubt me, Odango?" I whispered, finding to my disbelief that I had slipped in her hated childhood nickname.

Sere didn't even bat an eyelash at the nickname and tried to smile as she shook her head.

I crushed her to my dirty rags, ignoring the fact that her white dress was probably sullied by this interaction. My arms held her tightly and I was shocked to find her head fit snugly beneath my neck. She felt so small in my arms that I was afraid I would break her if I hugged her any harder.

I heard a cough and looked up to see Artemis and Luna standing in front of us as Luna gently came between us.

"Welcome home, Sir Endymion," Artemis slowly and proudly said in greeting.

I turned and saw the whole kingdom out in full glory and all of a sudden heard the herald screaming to the buzzing crowd.

"THE HONOROUBLE SIR ENDYMION OF LUSTER….HAS RETURNED…THE HONOROUBLE SON OF SIR LAWRENCE AND THE LATE LADY PRINCESS GAIA OF TERRA…." And so on the herald droned.

The world was a dizzing white around me and all I could see was the goddess in front of me with her clasped hands held up in a pleading fashion. She was hardly six inches away and it already felt as if she was a thousand leagues apart.

Her eyes were the sky of my world and her rosy lips that parted in a quivering smile were the sunshine that warmed my soul. Her golden hair was the teasing wind and I was hardly worthy of kissing the hem of the gown that adorned her perfectly sculptured body.

Moving the wanting hugs aside I took Sere's clasped hands and held the small tiny ivory fingers within my own and pulled her closer. Over clasping hands I saw my universe. No matter what life brought to us, we would stand together. Nothing would tear us apart again, even if I had to sleep on a pallet outside her apartments. Staring into the eyes that were finally losing the sheen of tears I knew that these eyes were the skies of my universe and the ivory clad body was the temple I worshipped in.

"Sere," I began, moving to kiss her birthmark, "I—"

And that's as far as I got before another gust of wind swept through the ballroom and momentarily extinguished all the lights. I felt her cringe and I tried to hide my fear.

Another moment gone in the oceans of time….

PRINCESS SERENITY

Lips brushed swiftly against my forehead before another feeling ate at me and caused me to notice the lights had been extinguished in a cool gust of wind. My heart clenched at the moment that was gone as Endy now stood protectively in front of me as he did when we were little.

Clad in a long hunter green cloak was a tall imposing woman who causally strode in fluid sweeps towards the dais of the King and Queen. A gleam of ruby eyes appeared to wink at me and I pushed myself through the crook of Endy's arm to see that indeed the Guardian of Time herself had come to the ball. Father removed her cloak and Mother tearfully gathered her old friend into her arms. How old that Setsuna now seemed more a companion of my age than a friend of mother's. Yet, Setsuna would never have the carefree gaiety that we had. She would always be older than Mama, and older than creation for she guarded Time, as Luna carefully explained to me once years ago. Her role as Sailor Pluto in my court was displaced by her greater obligation to the Line of Selene as the Guardian of Time.

Pluto, Setsuna, or…whatever was searching the crowd and her eyes fell on the rather odd figure of Endy and me. She raised her right hand and beckoned us forward. Pulling my head of out of the crook of Endy's arm I began to adjust my skirts to walk when I noticed that Endy was still standing next to me, his right arm crooked and awaiting my left arm.

Smiling with more pleasure than I have known in years, I linked my arm through his and stifled my surprise at how firm and muscular his arms were. The biceps protectively rubbed against my shoulders and his forearm was quite relaxed though I noticed the white tell tale lines of scars and knew that from the darkness in Endy's eyes that there were dark ghoulish stories I might never hear. He felt me staring and comfortingly placed his left hand on my left hand resting on his right forearm. The squeeze sent a jolt through my entire body and despite the cold Winter night, I was feeling oddly warm and very aware of how close Endy and I were standing…walking now. The dais was mere steps away and Endy's hand remained on mine. I felt my left hand beginning to sweat underneath his hand and I wondered if he could tell that I was shivering with tingles that his hand was sending to me. Was I falling ill? Endy flashed me another smile and I wanted to melt on the spot. The feelings running through me were overwhelming and the only urge I had was to collapse into Endy and never come out of him. Never to be released from these tingles and warmth being so close in his presence came.

Endy was bending down, which forced me into a curtsy. I cursed my clumsiness and daydreaming. I wanted to prove to Endy that I HAD grown up and was a better person than the little girl he had left behind. I sneaked a look at him and I could see he was suppressing a giggle. My heart plunged. Did he still see me as a little sister? Was that all I would ever be? His duty? His charge? I kept my eyes on the floor as I curtsied and slowly rose.

Endy was solemn now as were everyone else on the dais. From the noise behind me I knew the scouts and the boys were ranked behind us as Artemis, Luna, and Sir Lawrence were flagging the thrones on the dais. Only Setsuna kept a small smile on her face. When was the last time I had seen her this happy? The Pluto I know is always a little sad. I wonder what brought about this change?

"Friends, Family, and Honored Guests," Setsuna began in a booming voice, one that I felt to the core of my being. I felt as if all curtains and walls had been pulled aside and torn down and Setsuna was speaking inside the deep sweet corners of my heart that spoke of secret longing and love. My face burned as I kept my hand under Endy's stiff and dared not to look at him as Setsuna caught the attention of everyone in the ballroom.

"We are all blessed to see this day. The day that the first heir to the Luster Kingdom steps up to the honor and responsibility that is her birthright. Through her mother she descends from the ancient line of Selene that is said to have been begun with the Mother Goddess herself before she and the Shining Ones left this plane to the guardianship of their daughters, the respective Inner Planets and Kingdoms honored today. On her father's side she claims an equally great lineage that comes from the Sun God and Sun Kingdom. She is the fair daughter of the shining sun and the serene maiden of the moon. None other than she hath more right to inherit this crown than she does. On this day, we honor her birthright and we ask of her people if they will have her as their future Queen. Do ye, the people of the greatest kingdom in this universe, take for thy future Queen and current Princess and heir the Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki Goraikou Luster?" Yet it was more of a demand that dared anyone to challenge Setsuna.

A loud roar of "yeas" came with other exclamations that affirmed yes. Setsuna took my tiara from Sir Lawrence's awaiting cushion.

"Kneel," Setsuna's deep husky voice commanded and Endy's grip on my hand was released. As he let go, I felt a final sensation of peace and slight apprehension. I wonder how he sees me…

I curtsied deeply and in that curtsy fell to my knees as Luna and I had been practicing for weeks. The tiara felt heavy on my head and I felt Luna and Mother help Setsuna secure it to my head.

"Rise, Your Royal Highness Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki Goraikou Luster," Setsuna beamed with pride as my full name rolled delightfully off her tongue. I'll never forget when they added Usagi to my royal name…So I am now the Princess Serenity Little Rabbit Moon Rising Sun of Luster, "Come, face your kingdom!" Setsuna and Endy lifted me up by my two hands and escort me to my throne as my parents stood on either side. Mother was beaming proudly and her eyes shone at my father who was hiding tears of joy.

Slowly I began to sit into the cushy velvet that was my throne. I sunk in and let my hands hold the cold marble and I could barely raise my eyes as the loud cheers forced me into a deep blush.

"Smile, your people cheer for you," Endy leaned over and whispered in my right ear. I slid my eyes over to see his grinning hairy face. Tweaking his chin I turned to show my people that I was happy, strong, and proud to be their Princess. For the first time I noticed that my parents were still standing as I sat. The gesture was marked by all the people as slowly the girls kneeled in front of me followed by the boys and the large audience of nobles and yeomen alike who had been invited. Lastly, Endy sank to his knees with his right arm across his chest in the Luster salute.

"May the Goddess bless the Princess!" Endy shouted to which Mina cried back,

"Long live the Princess!"

"The Princess! The Princess!" The people cheered and I heard the orchestra strike up a cheerful song as I saw my father escort my mother down to the dance floor where the people parted in half to allow the Royal Couple to began the ball.

Endy cleared his throat and I saw that he was still kneeling, "My lady, may I have the honor of your first dance as Princess?" He whispered in such a manner that my heart started beating at such a rapid pace you would have thought I was running away from Rei and her flames.

"Tis your birthright," I surprised myself by whispering back. He arched one thick black eyebrow as did Setsuna who had heard us and still stood aside, regal in her deep ruby dress that mimicked Mina's dress except that Setsuna's dress tied at her shoulders and the sleeves fell like bells in a sheer ruby material. Thick rubies and diamonds clustered around her neckline, bust line, and waistline. She had left off her normal earrings and instead wore thick diamonds. She smiled knowingly and nodded before agreeing to go out onto the floor with Sir Lawrence.

My knees were buckling again and I swore that I would ask Ami for some sort of brew that would prevent this horrible fluttering that was consuming me. Endy stepped down the three steps of the Throne Dais and held out his hand to me. Grasping it firmly I allowed him to help me down the stairs. The warmth of his hand was too much and I was sure that I had bypassed sweating and was ready to keel over.

"Breathe, Sere, it helps." Endy teased in such a light manner I couldn't get mad at him but only swell at the memory of the last time he had said the same thing to me.

The music changed. It was a slow haunting waltz that I recognized as the Star Locket melody. My back stiffened and I swung my head around to see who could have signaled the orchestra and when I saw Setsuna meet my eyes and shrug her shoulders I wasn't surprised.

Endy had reacted as well but he seemed even happier and more relaxed, "Do you still have it?" He whispered in a thick, husky voice.

I tried to clear my throat, "How could I not?" I took my free hand and dug the Golden Crystal out of my bodice. Endy's eyes widened and became glassy and shiny as he saw the crystal hanging softly from the thin filigree chain, "And you?"

Endy touched his chest where my Silver Imperium Crystal had entered him, "Only you can take it away," he replied in just as deep of a voice as before. My breath was caught in my chest. I made no reply as Endy bowed and took my left hand in his and placed his right hand in the proper place between my rib cage and hip. I shivered with a sudden frost that contradicted the heat pulsating in my veins and throbbing in my head.

We began the slow waltz in silence. Endy was humming the melody and I cocked my head at him with tears in my eyes.

"I sang this song every day that I was gone," he murmured not quite meeting my eyes.

"Where were you?" I finally whispered with a slight tear running down the side of my face.

Endy slowed his steps and took his left hand thumb and stopped the tear, "I'm home, Sere, and I am never leaving,"

I closed my eyes as his hand lingered on the side of my face and the thumb turned into an entire palm cupping my face. I was shocked to discover once again how much taller and bigger he was than when he left. I barely came to his shoulders now. Who was this mysterious new Endy that had returned to me? I felt us stop as the music slowed to a halt and my hands did not un twine from his hand nor could I release the hand on his shoulder. My grip on his shoulder tightented and I felt our bodies tense. Only one thought raced through me head, _his lips look so inviting despite the dark stubble where he had obviously hastily attempted to shave._ I just wanted to see those lips, just a little closer. My lips parted slightly as I felt a small release of tension escape in a tiny gasp that was audible enough to break whatever magic was pulling Endy close to me. He looked away to see his father heading towards us. Subconsciously, we separated and Sir Lawrence made a small bow with a teasing smile at me before turning with a young, grinning face to his son.

"Father," Endymion hoarsely bowed before Sir Lawrence pulled him up into a great bear hug. Both men struggled not to cry and I seemed to be momentarily forgotten. The start of the next song reminded the men, for they were both now men, they were not alone.

Sir Lawrence cleared his throat, "Princess, I beg your leave to take my son," his eyes glittered anew, "To take Endymion back to his new quarters and dress him properly for this great event,"

I smiled and pursed my lips as if I was pretending to think about and then pinched my noise, "Perhaps you are right, sir, he does seem to have a certain, earthly…quality about him," I teased softly placing more distance between us as I stepped back in mock disgust.

Endy's cobalt eyes caught the jest and he pretended to snap his teeth at me before making his bow and leaving out a side door with his father and Artemis.

I watched him leave and my heart gave a little thump as he walked out the door and turned around, to give me one last smile.

"You love him, you should tell him," Mina whispered so softly into my ear I could have sworn I imagined it as she walked away on Kunzite's arm in the dance. I didn't even scowl my eyebrows in defiance but let the words sink in.

I turned back to the doorway through which Endy had disappeared and my whole body went cold, love? Could I really be in love with my best friend? Sure I had thought so at one desperate point alone in the night. But that was the love of two best friends who had spent a lifetime together.

Right?

Ducking from shoes and stones! Please don't kill me for another cliffhanger! The chapter was getting too long and for those of you who read the note at the top, you know why, those who didn't go back and look! I could be thanking you personally for a review! Chapter 20 soon to be out. It's in the process of editing, so yay! Enjoy the happy scenes here….we know what's coming up….


	21. Chapter 20: Findings

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

I am so sorry guys! Between leaving Oxford and coming back to the States, having a mini vacation and then moving back to school, classes starting, not being able to use my computer and connect to the internet, I am a wee bit stressed! I hope you guys can all forgive me for not updating sooner. I am really excited with where the story is going and this chapter is TWICE as long as the last chapter! HAHA! So I hope you guys all enjoy it and as always READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER TWENTY

"Princess," an all too familiar voice hissed and I looked up to see the dancing violet eyes of Rei dancing happily with Jadeite. I bit back a smile because I knew she would get me for it later.

"Yes?" I asked nodding briefly at Jadeite. Rei cleared her throat and nodded her head at me in a somewhat meaningful way.

I must have looked utterly baffled because Rei gave a sigh of exasperation before curly nodding at Jadeite who released Rei and bowed deeply to me. He took my elbow before I could return to salutation.

"Rei was trying to imply you were blocking the dance floor," Jade whispered, laughing quietly as Rei's gaze bore into our backs. I flushed; embarrassed that I was so caught up in my own dreams I had let everyone move around me.

"And we are?" I motioned. Jade laughed once more, a clear peal that made Rei send me a thought of BACK OFF. I scoffed and happily Jade seemed to understand it was not at him and that lightened his mood further. We stopped in front of the dais.

"To allow you to sit and regain composure," Jade explained significantly and handed me a glass of spiced wine, "Drink and regain your color," he bowed again and was gone by the time I was fully seated.

How silly I must be. I drank my wine softly, swirling it and watching the couples dance around me. I found Ami and Zoi talking to their parents. Lord Hermes caught my gaze and lifted his glass to me. I returned the gesture and blushing slightly noticed Nephrite steal a quick kiss from Lita's outstretched hand during the dance. She playfully shoved him off, forcing the graceful man, for he was becoming a man now, to falter two steps in the dance before catching up with Lita. Lovely Lita, finally getting her life's happiness. I moved on. I saw Rei's grandfather dancing happily with Mina's mother and Rei in a polite conversation with her…father? I stared at the stoic Lord Ares and wondered in amazement he came tonight. Was it the light? Or did I just see Rei and her father exchange a smile? Rei felt my presence and blocked me out. Meanie. Now…for Mina…Ah. In the center of a dozen or so adoring male fans she was laughing hotly and batting eyelashes. Where had Kunz gone off to? Suddenly the male crowd vanished and I saw Kunzite reappear with two glasses of champagne. Mina faked a pout at the loss of her admirers to which Kunzite made some gesture as to leaving and Mina grabbed his cloak. Even he was finally learning to let go and accept his love for her... Love

What do any of us really know of love? I fanned myself gently. The marble of the throne was cooling my hot skin. All this excitement was really getting to me—either that or I'm getting ANOTHER winter cold. Ha-ha, I wish. I fanned harder and the stupid ivory laced thing flew out of my hand and cluttered down the three steps of the dais. My eyes rounded and braced for the silence that would follow the clutter—but none came. Relaxing, I wondered if it would be a breach of protocol to lean over and get it myself. Either way I would look way dumb: leaving the fan or being seen retrieving it. I took a few sideways glances. Nada, Mother laughed happily with Lita's father and it seemed the men folk had disappeared with Endy.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped off my seat and down to the floor and crouched down. I felt as if I was in one of Artemis's and Luna's training sessions. Attempting to move as stealthily as I could I was inches away from the fan when a white gloved hand deftly snatched it up, flashed it open, and snapped it shut in a flick of a well trained wrist.

"I believe you are missing something, my Princess?" A deep male voice teased. I followed the white silk glove up a white cashmere jacket, to a silvery white cape, and then I finally recognized the devilishly handsome face with the pale grey eyes. The eyes that held no sparkle but simple arrogance.

"Diamond," I muttered trying to contain my fear and hatred. Diamond bowed deeply, remaining on the steps of the dais.

"At your pleasure and service," Diamond bowed his head and the fan stayed hovering over his palm, pointed at my lap. I made no move to retrieve it and gripped the arms of my chair.

"What do you want form me?" I hissed trying to keep a smile on my face for all that were watching the little scene. I sent mad, urgent messages to Lita, Rei, Mina, and Ami. Anyone I could get on our common wavelength. All of a sudden a fury I have never felt pushed me backwards and I struggled to keep my composure even. It must have been one of the girls. Help was on the way.

"Merely friendship, my princess," Diamond emphasized the possessive pronoun. The leer on his lips barely hid his lechery and I found myself lurching at him in an angry passion. I slapped my right hand down on the fan, pushing it into his soft glove, and hopefully, burning it into his palm. To his defense, he did not falter as I smelled the cloth burning with my power. I grinned secretly inside as I saw tiny drops of perspiration begin to bead on his forehead.

"I want nothing from you! Get thee out of my sight!" I spit out and released my grip on the fan.

Diamond clutched the fan and took a controlled breath, before leaning forward on one knee and crossing his arm over it to balance himself. His head was almost in my lap and I barely heard his words.

"I am here at thy parents' honor, not yours, Princess. I am a guest in a kingdom that is not even yours yet. So, you might want to think twice before refusing a helping hand," Diamond leaned even closer, "My Princess," he sweetly hissed placing my fan on one of the stools beside my throne.

I shook with contempt, "Get thee gone," I crossed my legs so he fell backwards slightly.

He stood to his full height and did not bow again—much to my annoyance and realization he was doing it on purpose.

"Do not refuse me, Princess," Diamond threatened in a low voice, "I am being quite…friendly," He cocked one eyebrow suggestively. I could have thrown up.

"Time to take that attitude outside, Diamond," Mina warned as she deftly took his left arm and twisted it behind his back.

Diamond merely yawned. People were beginning to notice that something was going on, "I tired of these games," With a flick of his right wrist, Diamond had hurtled Mina away from him and onto the nearest pillar. The crowd was beginning to quiet down and I heard murmurs of protest and scurrying of feet. I stood tall and an instant I put my Cutie Moon Rod against his chest, hard.

"Do not even think of moving, Diamond. One step and I swear as I am my parents' daughter, I will hurt you," I whispered under the shouts around me. I could hear the voices in the back of my head. The Princess! The Princess Mina! Her Majesty! Princess Serenity is in danger! She has a Moon Rod! I couldn't transform and I itched to Moon Frisbee his head and have it over with.

I firmly placed my feet and swung my right arm upwards and brought my left over to at least use my attack. I didn't know if this would work without transforming.

It all happened in slow motion, I raised my arm, brought the left over and as I tried to steady myself Diamond was quicker than I and he grabbed my left arm and started to pull.

"That was a mean trick, Princess, or should I call you," He pulled me close enough to stare into the empty depths of his eyes, "Sailor Moon?" Then I saw it. The Third Eye that opened like a vicious green and yellow demon from the depths of hell. I tried not to look into it and realized that eyes shut or eyes closed, I was in a sorry position. Moon Rod firmly in hand, I gripped it like a sword and brought it down into the back of Diamond's legs. He released my arm and lurched forward swearing. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw the other three girls running forward at full speed accompanied by the boys. I didn't even have seconds to make a decision. Diamond was already getting back up. I braced my feet and put my arms loosely on the Moon Rod, ready to fight him one on one.

"Treacherous villain!" A male voice roared and suddenly my view was blocked by a tall man clad in blue and black armor.

Endy…

"How dare you enter this Palace again!" Endy roared and at the end of sword was Diamond's throat. Diamond tried to raise his chin away from Endy's sword point but this forced Endy to stick it closer and a tiny trickle of black blood began to fall.

"Dearest coz, good to see you alive," Diamond croaked leering.

Endy must have scowled, but I couldn't see, "I will not spill any more of your blood on my Princess' Ascension Night. For her do I spare your life on this holy night, though you are the worst of the foulest creatures of hell. If I see you again, Prince, you will not live," Endy threatened in a voice I had not heard since the last time he and Diamond faced down.

Endy! I let down my Moon Rod and let it disappear to where it came from. I felt weak as the girls and boys surrounded Diamond. The boys with swords drawn and the girls ready to pounce like cats.

Diamond let out a croak of a laugh as he pushed Endy's sword away, "Foolish Prince Endymion, you think I would give you that chance?" He paused for a second, "I will have you," he whispered to me and my eyes rounded at his open dishonor. He snapped his fingers and was gone!

Endy whirled around, sword still drawn; his face red with anger and body shaking with passion, "Find him! He cannot get far! The palace is protected against such dark magic! Spread out!" He ordered and not only did the boys go but so did Artemis and the Luster Guard.

I felt weak, "Endy," I softly held out a hand to me as my knees begin to give, and in one deft move Endy had sheathed his sword and caught me by the waist.

I let myself be held in a reclining position as I gazed at his cobalt eyes and remembered the long nights when I wondered if I would ever see them again, and now for him to come when I need him the most.

'"Endy, I," I tried to speak but Endy just pulled me into an embrace and swept me off my feet upwards to my throne again.

"No words, no words," Endy hoarsely answered. I didn't need to be told twice. I closed my eyes and let the sweetness that comes from overexerting my power come over me. I thought satisfactory to myself that this was the first time I had used my power without transforming…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked so happy! I couldn't get over the irony of the situation. The first threat on her life that she faces and she is smiling as I carry her back to her room. My lord Apollo is running alongside me yelling at the cold snow that is sticking to our hair and Sere's long eyelashes. She looks sweeter and more precious than any Sleeping Beauty fairy tale right now. Artemis has run ahead of us with Luna and my aunt flanks my left side. She seems too silent with fury. Mina runs beside her and Ami has run ahead with Luna. Rei and Lita left with the boys to find Diamond or secure a perimeter.

The guards already had the doors open and we all took the steps two or three at a time. Artemis was standing guard outside Serenity's apartments and he threw open the doors to show a slightly crying Luna who was in a lavender blur building up the fire and using magic to warm the bed and call all necessary treatments to Serenity's bedside tables. The entire bustle stopped as I paused and slowly brought Serenity to rest on her bed. Luna shooed me, Artemis, and her father out of the door as my Aunt, Luna, and Mina undressed Serenity out of her binding dress and into night clothes.

Mina had the sense to let us back in. Her eyes were dry but red, from fury or tears I couldn't tell. I took the distance separating me from the Princess in three strides. My aunt sat on the bed, propped up next to a peaceful Serenity. Her smile was slightly faded and Luna continued to rub Sere's temples and wrists: all her important pulse points. Aunt looked up at me with large eyes that reminded me so much of Serenity's I could have cried had it not been for my Uncle's sharp intake of breath at the sight of his dearest daughter, pale in bed. He went to my Aunt and they said quick words and no words at the same time. I looked at the two of them, desperate to hear some information. Mina tugged on my sleeve and motioned for me to follow her in Serenity's day rooms. Mina looked out the window onto the Labyrinth.

"She used her power without transforming," Mina whispered hoarsely. Her voice was thick with unshed tears. Absently I wondered where Kunzite was. She turned back to me, "Endy, she…she," the tears began to leak out and I reached out to embrace the girl I had known all my life and was truly a younger sister.

"Is she?" I asked in the softest of whispers. Mina nodded.

"She should be fine, but it is as if she is in another world, and enjoying the easiness of it…I fear the worst…" Mina said in a dreamy voice that eerily reminded me of Rei's prophecy…

I released Mina, "The worst?" My mind raced back to countless hours spent in the library and a certain book of Ami's…Magical Maladies and Miracles. The phrase _coma of tranquility_ screamed in my head. I held Mina at an arm's length and she did not meet my gaze.

I raced back to the bedroom. Apollo sat thoughtfully in an arm chair, Artemis was gone, and Luna was in discussion with Aunt. They stopped talking when I came in.

"DO you?" I could not bring myself to even suggest that Sere was slipping into another world.

Luna gasped in a sob at what I was implying and my Aunt took me into her arms. She barely came up to my chin. The woman who had been my second mother was calming me as her daughter lay between worlds.

"My dearest lad," she smiled at me, "tis still too early to even look at this as more than an exhaustion of power," my Aunt kissed my forehead, "I will not begrudge you your vigil at her bedside, but be prepared to be scolded quite fiercely when she awakens to see you in her bedroom," She turned to her husband and Luna, "Come, let us leave her alone for the moment, there is no more to learn right now," she masterfully took Mina by the waist and left me standing, looking down on the sleeping girl.

If I said that words cannot express how I felt when I looked at her I would not be lying but I would be completely clichéd. Her hair was spread out like a golden cloud over the pillows. The carefully done hair and tiara were gone into the innocence of sleep. Her face was slightly pale and her jewelry was missing. She looked younger and younger. Suddenly I saw her as I did the last time before this night. She was twelve, thirteen? And I was suddenly an unsure lad of maybe sixteen. And, I love her. Oh yes, I love her and there is nothing more I want to do at this moment than take her into my arms or shake her back into sense. Part of me is her childhood companion and the larger half is the man in love with her. I took a seat on her bed. How many years had gone by since that one birthday when she unknowingly gifted me with my four best friends? How much time had passed since she was chasing after me with Mina, ripping her dress, and ruining her hair? I brushed her bangs back from her forehead and her eyelashes rippled underneath my touch. My heart leapt. I took left hand into my two hands. Something heavy was dangling from her wrist. I smiled sadly, unwilling to unwrap it from her. I put her hand back onto her duvet and held her, my, locket. I don't know how much time passed as I watched her eyelids flutter in deep sleep. My mother and aunt were prone to this, the deep tranquility of the sweet coma. All too bitterly my mother is said to have fallen fatally to it. My hand fell on her hands again as I recalled the last time I had set foot in that tower. I would not let another loved one fall prey to the dangers of the jewels they controlled.

I reached for her brooch. Inside the dangerous jewel beckoned me softly and I stared at it. This jewel had the power to give life and take it away. I glanced down at Sere, my hand still over her clasped hands. Carefully I put the jewel back on her bedside table and doing so I saw something shine against the pale moonlight. Curious, I felt around and picked up a long delicate filigree platinum white chain from which held the tiny pendant I had gifted to Sere all those years ago. _I should have kissed her_ was the first thought that ran into my head before I realized that the tiny jewel was responding to my thoughts. I inhaled sharply. I had not played with the powers of the jewel since Father had given it to me all those years ago. Was I getting old? All these mentions of years and time passing and here we were in the blush of our first youth? I shook my head clear of all thoughts.

The crystal grew warmer and warmer in my hands and then I knew what to do. I wrapped the necklace around my left wrist and let the crystal sit between my palms as I took Serenity's slightly cool hands between my own. Apprehension had gripped my heart as I felt the temperature of her hands. Trying to displace all my worry I concentrated all my energy, all of my being onto one thought:_ Let Sere awake, let her be well, give her strength to carry on, and do not ever take me from her side…_ I closed my eyes, and prayed, meditating on my soul's desires.

-------

Selenity couldn't hear what the men were arguing about. She stood up abruptly, only the girls really noticed though Rei's bow was cut short by a flare in her temper and an angry comment to the boys. Selenity walked back to Sere's rooms with Luna at her heels. Her heart quickened as she began a quick trot towards the closed doors. A sense of dread filled her as she flung open the doors.

"Oh no," Luna whispered softly as Selenity ran towards a slumped Endy. Selenity quickly felt for a pulse from him, it was faint almost non existent. His hands were tight on Sere's and they were cold almost clammy. With a sense of panic she felt her daughter's surprisingly warm hands and forehead. Sere fluttered her eyes open at the activity.

"Mama?" she whispered and her eyes closed briefly in a sweet sleep. Luna was pulling at Endy.

_Please Goddess no!_ Endy was breathing, thankfully, but his strength was wiped. Selenity swore much to the surprise of Luna and Sere who had deemed it appropriate to wake up at this moment and scuttle upwards in her bed in almost horror at the sight of a pale Endy.

"He's fine child, he," Selenity kissed her daughter's forehead briefly, "He used his power to revive yours," Selenity whispered in awe that she lived to see Endy succumb to the same powers that…destroyed Gaia. "Sleep daughter, he will awaken shortly,"

Serenity just stared in wide eyed astonishment at the man who was sprawled across her bed.

"Milady," Luna grunted at the foot of the bed, both women looked down, "I cannot move him,"

Before Selenity could answer, Sere relaxed into her pillows, "No my dear nurse, he can stay…let him stay here," she whispered holding one of his large hands in between her own.

Luna bit her lip and looked at Selenity for final decision. Selenity looked back and forth between Endy and Sere, who herself was falling asleep again.

"Let them be," she whispered and noticed for the first time that her two darlings were no longer the children who had fought to tears in the dirt of her gardens. She looked away, biting her lips to hold back tears. Luna saw this and gently escorted her out of the room, "Sleep peacefully, my loves,"

"Amen," Luna added not wanting to voice her own inner fears that mingled between amazement her charges were more than children and the realization that she must be getting old if she was feeling that Sere and Endy should not be left alone for other reasons than them fighting…

_Shame, Luna! Shame! They are just children!_

_Ah! But children do grow up too quickly! _Said the other little voice in Luna's head.

Shaking her head again, she followed her lady out of the room.

Closing the door quietly behind them, Luna turned to Selenity who was biting her lower lip as she leaned against the banister looking over the private Main Hall.

"Majesty, I think it would be best if you went to sleep," Luna gently interrupted. Selenity did not turn or move to acknowledge the words.

Feeling helpless, Luna just stepped forward, kindly touched Selenity's shoulder and left her mistress standing staring over the Main Hall.

Selenity took a deep slow breath as she heard Luna's steps slowly fade away. Concentrating she felt three waves of energy before she opened her eyes.

"At your service, Your Majesty," a husky feminine voice announced the arrival of the Outer Scouts.

Selenity turned to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto in full regalia. She relaxed and raised them with both arms from their kneeling position.

"Ah, my dears," she whispered not knowing where to begin. Sailor Uranus stepped forward and bowed again.

"With your leave, Majesty, we would like to give our report in the privacy of thy Office," Uranus nodded. Selenity agreed and they were immediately within Selenity's private sitting quarters.

"Allow me, Majesty," Neptune helped Selenity sit into her cozy divan and arranged her feet, draped the dress, and handed her a heavy fur blanket.

Selenity gave the sweet girl a silly smile and laughed, "This is unnecessary child!"

Neptune blushed and joined Sailor Uranus and Pluto who were both still standing.

"We will take no seat tonight, Majesty, there is much to get accomplished," Pluto interrupted Selenity's thoughts as always.

"If I may begin, Majesty, at the time the so called Prince Diamond infiltrated our system, the three of us had our hands full of his half bastard brother Sapphire and these so called droids who burst into dust once their black crescent mark was hit. We were able to destroy all the droids and at the moment, Sapphire is in custody of Sir Lawrence and Artemis. He is a quiet pretentious lad who is convinced his brother and the Wiseman will come for him," Uranus scoffed and stopped when she saw Neptune giving her a reproachful glance.

Pluto cleared her throat, "Once Sapphire realized he was defeated, he said that it was of no consequence that his brother was accomplishing their mission as he spoke. We immediately made haste to the ballroom with Uranus guarding Sapphire and saw we were minutes too late. The other Sailors had already taken care of Diamond but he had disappeared it would seem.

"We set up perimeters all around the Palace grounds and then realized that the Diamond we had seen was merely an astral projection of himself. The real Diamond was safe deep within the confines of the Wraith Kingdom. Speaking to Endymion later we learned that as of the other day, the Princess Beryl was unaware and uncaring that her brother was alive and well. As far as we can ascertain from Sapphire, Beryl is of no importance and we suspect that the Wraith Kingdom is more dimensional than we originally supposed," Pluto paused.

"The energy levels from the kingdom are off the charts, Sailor Mercury confirmed this for us a little while ago. The space is folding upon itself and is highly unstable," Sailor Neptune continued, "We are beginning to fear that the constant manipulations of power in the area by first the late Queen Metallica, then her consort the Lord Pharaoh, Wiseman, and most recently the Princess Beryl. We fear that the continuous disruptions to the space time continuum are causing openings into our world," Neptune bit her lower lip, unsure how to continue.

"What we are trying to say, Your Majesty, is that the space time continuum is being ripped from two ends, beneath the surface as Beryl is trying is resurrect her late Mother, and above the surface as Wiseman and Diamond try to manipulate time and space," Uranus spit out distastefully.

Selenity closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her worst fears were being confirmed and what they would say next would be akin to the nail in her coffin for all her hopes of peace for Serenity.

"Milady, there is more," Sailor Neptune took her Queen's hand, "the child Hotaru is beginning to awaken,"

Selenity cringed and accepted the warm tea from Uranus.

"At the time of the so called attack by Diamond on the Princess, Hotaru screamed with the sign of Saturn burning in her forehead…" Neptune trailed off as Selenity lost control of the teacup and it shattered.

"Where are they?" she asked thin lipped. THEY could only mean three people, Sir Lawrence, Artemis, and the King.

Pluto bowed her head, "The King is coming shortly but Artemis bids that we make his excuses until morning. Much has happened this night and we can only hope to begin clearly and fresh in the morrow," she bowed again, "With your blessings I go,"

Selenity raised her hand and allowed no meekness to show as she dismissed the Senshi of Time and Space to find out what exactly Wiseman had done to the fragile stability.

Uranus and Neptune stood around her, "May we attend you until the King arrives?" Neptune asked handing Selenity another cup of tea. This one Selenity accepted more graciously and smiled, touching a warm hand to Neptune's heart shaped face.

"I worry more for the younger girls, dear," she turned to Uranus, putting her tea down for the moment and took Uranus's hand, "They will need you two, the older more experienced soldiers to show them the way. You have seen the Darkness that will now envelop us once more," Selenity paused as Uranus brusquely wiped her eyes, "Take the little Princess of Saturn into your care and hide her. I will have Pluto bind her powers until the absolute last moment," her voice faltered so slightly that the two Senshi were sure they had imagined it, "See to the younger ones and inform them of what you have told me, and the Princess," Selenity stopped. The Princess, nee Sailor Moon the destined leader, the world's Messiah, "Have Artemis and Luna tell the Princess and the Prince Endymion tomorrow," she shook her head ending discussion.

Right hand in fist clenched across their breasts, the Senshi took their leave of their Queen.

Selenity drank her tea in silence as she allowed the events of the night mull over her. The moon was high in the sky and as bright as ever yet the redness foreshadowed the blood that would be spilled in the coming months, maybe years. The night was cold and still as two future lovers slept peacefully in a blissful sleep that only comes when one is reunited with one's other half. Neither could imagine that tomorrow would be more pain and suffering than they ever thought possible.

In the deeper rooms of the palace, six Senshi talked hotly of strategy and knowledge. One Guard roamed aimlessly as One Nurse tried to cajole her charges into bed. A father and mother found no sleep and little peace in each other's arms. A widower slept the sleep of one who has not slept in ten years.

And yet…in another room of the palace, high amongst the top most tower, dreaming of her peaceful future…the so called late Lady Gaia stirred and made one frothy breath upon the crystal that encased her, "Endymion…Serenity…"she called softly.

Ironically…no one heard her calls of calm in that night sky. Except maybe one foul creature in the deeper bowels of the Wraith Kingdom, nay, two foul creatures that shook awake and tried to forget the cold sweat that enveloped them every night. The coldness that comes from never having known a mother's love. The coldness that can never be shaken off or forgotten. Those two, the twins of the Darkness, knew that the path they had decided to tread was now finally set into motion.


	22. Chapter 21: Confuddled

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Thanks to my numerous fans and supporters who despite a month long absence still send reviews to show their encouragement. Just when I feel that no one cares whither or not I continue, you guys show up and give me the energy to stay up an hour or two later to jot out a couple more pages. This chapter is dedicated to all those readers who are trying to balance schoolwork and their anxious energies toward Sailor Moon. Three cheers for us who to still find time for Sailor Moon!

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

WRAITH KINGDOM

Beryl awoke shivering and saw the fire had long since died and somehow one of the shutters in the Tower room was loose. As it banged, Beryl suddenly felt the old fears of her childhood creep around her. The howls that came from the night sounded too close to her for comfort. Annoyed that she had dismissed the servants Beryl blew upon the old embers, and sprinkled some powder. Immediately the fire sprang to life, blue and purple like she liked it. The prophetic fire.

She scowled. The fire had not shown her what she needed to know. Why was she unable to leave the building? What had she done to enrage Metallica that when she had discovered Endymion was missing she could not go hunt him down? Somehow she was trapped by her own magic! Curse the day Nehelenia had shown her power! Beryl was always eager to shove the blame on another. She kicked the fire. It flared in response. No answers today! She sniffed the air. No…it couldn't be!

She ran to the door and flung it open. The guard reacted but said nothing as their mistress ran madly down the stairs and into what had been up until this night HER castle's receiving hall.

She heaved, in anger at the sight that met her. Diamond, half asleep, on HER throne!

"BASTARD!" She screamed and flung herself at the sleeping figure, all nails and fangs.

He merely held her off with one palm, "This was not the greeting I was expecting after these long years of absence…do you think when I helped you seal Father away that I was doing it for YOU to be Queen? Nonsense, only one will be Queen here," Diamond smiled sleepily, "I think you have a certain feeling for you future sister-in-law," Diamond waved his free head and a projection of…that no name Princess!

Beryl screeched in fury and destroyed the image with a wave of her own hand, "You have no right to bring that usurper to the crown to this house!" She hissed, bosom heaving as she stared her twin brother down.

Diamond was not perplexed. He yawned and turned raised eyebrows to her, "Scorned are we? That your plan to make that so called King of Earth your lover and thus inherit the legacy of our great Father failed? He is blinded by the light of your future Queen," Diamond settled himself down, snapping for a glass of wine.

Beryl shook with fury but controlled herself seeing that it pleased Diamond all too well, "I gather you have sacrificed Sapphire to the wolves and whores of the Luster kingdom?" She spit out, pulling her sheer gown over herself, being vaguely aware at her state of undress.

"Little brother was more than willing to offer himself as a pawn for my games. Sleep now, dear Sister, we shall speak more tomorrow…after all, you are not going anywhere, are you?" He cocked his head to one side and in one instant Beryl realized that it had been Diamond and the Wiseman who had bound her to the castle. That they had been watching and planning and scheming against her all along…fine, if this was their game, she could play it better.

Beryl smiled seductively at her twin brother, biting her lips in a maidenly fashion, "Of course, I am at your service…" she added in a slight whisper that had the desired effect of putting Diamond a little off his center. Men were all the same and the long years of absence between the two siblings had done little to create any sense of sibling compassion. Beryl felt herself regaining control of the situation, "Sleep tight, my brother," she bent low and left the throne. Just a little bit more time, than I shall have everything I want…she thought returning to her room to sleep warmly.

Diamond shifted on his throne, drained from the power of astral projection and slightly put off by the behavior of his sister.

"You are indeed a being of no moral fiber," Wiseman chuckled, appearing from the floor into the throne room.

Diamond gulped his wine and stood up, "I have no idea what you mean, sir," he tried to laugh off as he snapped for his quarters to be prepared.

Wiseman snorted, not believing Diamond for a second, "It is the said the great kings of the ancient world married their sisters to ensure a royally pure blood line…they ruled together as one, in mind and body and blood," he commented in a light tone.

Diamond's loins stirred at the thought of his vivacious red headed sister who had grown into a dominatrix in her own right. He shook his long white hair, "I have but one love," he answered fixating his thoughts on the lovely Princess whose eyes, those magnificent blue eyes, had pushed him off so coldly.

"Ah, but one love cannot satisfy one's lust," Wiseman hissed and left.

Diamond thought of his barely dressed his sister and swore underneath his breath. Bed…all he needed was a good night's sleep before his plan truly went into place.

Wiseman chuckled, invisible to his pupil's eye. His seeds had been planted, quite well actually. _Soon, dear Prince, you will do more than any puppet or droid could have every accomplished! In one fall swoop…all that the Luster Kingdom has hold dear shall end!_ He smiled, as much as a man who really has no face or physical body can smile.

Luster Kingdom

Mina stood quietly outside Serenity's bedroom hearing the quiet even breathing of two souls. Her heart stilled and chilled as she wondered if those two even realized how lucky they were. She shook her long braid of hair that mimicked Serenity's. They were cousins after all. Yet, the little Hotaru and Lita were also cousins of sorts and you could never tell that. Mina couldn't help but laugh. Here she was in the middle of the night, almost early morning, and she was wondering about finer aspects of family relations and genes and what not. Leaving Serenity's door and blessing the couple indoors as she left, she made her way back to her room. Security detail was finally complete. The hours spent scouring the grounds followed by the interrogation of Sapphire, and ending with discussion of the situation with Artemis. Every single bone in her body hurt and she had lost her cool towards the end of the night. Artemis finally shook his head and told everyone they would reconvene after breakfast. They had gotten all they could out of Sapphire for that night. Droids, what was the Wraith Kingdom planning to do with droids? She had asked herself this over and over. What did they want? She was going to drive herself crazy. She kept walking, not really heading to her room, or outside. The guards were on strict detail tonight and she would have no peace. Peace…ah the word.

"What keeps you haunting the shadows, my lady Princess?" A man with a husky voice asked.

Barely yelping, Mina looked at the figure who was stepping out the shadows. Heavy shadows made the lean face of Kunzite even jauntier. The night had not been easy on him either. Mina softened the scolding she was planning to give. She stepped closer to him; the distance between their hearts was halved. She put her hand to his face, "You are happy, despite it all," she whispered.

Kunzite looked at her hand, not knowing to move or what. He smiled as much as his face would let him.

"Endymion's return is a blessing for us all, Princess, perhaps with his return, there will non longer be so much stress for you during Council," Kunzite took Mina's cool hand between his two warm hands.

Mina blushed, happy for the shadows that were hiding her face from his view, "I am the Head Princess of Venus, it is my destiny," she replied, smiling a weak smile.

Kunzite took her hand up and kissed it, "Our destinies are one," was all he said before briskly releasing her hand, "Come, in these uncertain times your father would have my head if anything happened to you," He offered his arm, "It seems as if you would need my cloak as well,"

Mina laughed, "Ah, well, I would not be me if I did not wander in the early morning in my nightgown,"

Kunzite flicked his cloak off and covered Mina's shoulders, "There are plenty of people watching the palace without the Leader of the Senshi wandering as well,"

Mina glanced sharply at Kunzite but he looked straight ahead as they walked in silence towards her apartments on the level below with the other girls.

"The Princesses of the Outer Asteroid Kingdoms are unique, no?" Kunzite mentioned politely.

Mina's mouth went into a firm line as she remembered how the other two Princesses were given preference to Mina and the rest of the girls. Just cause they were a few years older did not give them the right to make Mina and the girls feel like children. Kunzite hid a chuckle and made a mental note to speak to the other men about the outer Princesses and not to mention them to the girls.

"The Outer Princesses are indeed capable of handling themselves," Mina politely replied. Kunzite gave Mina's hand a brief squeeze of reassurance. Mina did not return the gesture—_did Kunzite prefer the older Princesses of the Outer Kingdoms? After all, they were his age. Perhaps he liked his women cold and hard…_like him, she didn't have to add that.

Kunzite sensed Mina's coldness and was going frantic inside his head. Here! On all nights when he thought he would have to forsake his love for his Venusian Princess forever, the Goddess had heard his wishes (and that of the Princess Serenity!) and granted the only miracle of a solution that could have happened! Endymion, despite all odds and all these years, had returned! His return released Kunzite from all bonds of responsibility. Kunzite did not know if he was happier for Endy's return or from his relief of having to forsake Mina for the Princess Serenity. Granted the Princess of Luster was beautiful, but she was no Mina. Mina was all he had ever wanted ever since she was six and set his cape on fire in a fit of fury.

"Mina," Kunzite began, pulling her close to him, "You think too much," he whispered in a husky voice as he closed his eyes and began to lean in to Mina's shocked face.

Mina felt her world spinning and the next thing she knew…fireworks. Her heart and body exploded at the closeness of Kunzite's body and the knowledge, yes for now it was indeed knowledge, that his lips were quite a bit warmer than she had ever imagined. That his cold exterior hid a fire that rivaled Rei's fury. That his hands were quite comforting from all the years of handling swords and weapons. That…she fit snugly underneath against him and that….her knees were buckling. The Princess of Love and Beauty was lost in a love that she had never thought would be realized.

"Ahem," a male voice cleared his throat and Mina opened her eyes, unable to focus from the haze of love's first kiss.

"My lord," Kunzite bowed quickly and Mina realized why that voice was so familiar, Artemis!

Mina nodded her head, not even blushing madly as many a maiden would have done in her situation.

"I thought we were all going to bed?" Artemis let the question hang in the air. He seemed to be caught between fury and humor. Humor that Kunzite had the balls to actually follow his heart and fury that one of his knights was kissing the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter.

"I was just escorting the Princess to her bedroom," Kunzite answered in a voice that squeaked slightly.

Artemis raised his thick white eyebrows and decided that he was indeed furious, "That will be all, Master Kunzite, and I will deal with you tomorrow. Come now my wandering Princess, I will make sure you get into bed tonight," He seemed to growl slightly as he dismissed Kunzite with a wave of an ungloved hand, "Minako," he raised his arm for her.

Mina couldn't even look at Kunzite as she numbly took Artemis's arm.

"Say good night you two," Artemis was not going to let this go.

"Goodnight you two," Mina repeated mimicking Artemis' tone. His grip got a bit harsher and she shot him a look.

"Good night my lord, my lady," Kunzite bowed quickly and just about ran back into the shadows.

So the two of them were left alone. Mina looked at Artemis and Artemis looked straight ahead.

"I don't know what is worse, Minako, that you are wandering around at an uncertain time or that you were being loose with the knights," he asked angrily.

Mina yanked her arm back, "Loose, sir?" she glared at her godfather and for the first time Artemis saw her father in her and he felt slightly put off. "A chaste kiss is not the making of a harlot! How can you say such a thing? All have witnessed my…" Mina felt hot tears in her eyes, "My love, undying love for this man, and who would have thought…that he…" Mina's tears were running freely, "That he loved me with just as much as an undying passion that I have felt for him!" she sobbed, "You are closer to me than even my own mother and you cannot be happy?" She asked softly, almost pleading for his approval.

Artemis' resolve softened and he grabbed his goddaughter in his arms, "Forgive me, child, I know not what I do," he whispered into her soft golden hair. He remembered the day she was born. _He had been away at the Luster Kingdom, but rushed home as the messenger reached him that the Queen of Venusian, the Duchess Aphrodite of Luster, had gone into labor. He rode hard all night in the rain to reach Magellan Castle as the dawn was breaking and the rain stopping. His heart pounding and praying to the Goddess that this child be the golden child, the golden princess everyone was praying for. Ignoring his own wet things he ran through the castle and up into the Private Quarters of the Queen._

_At the huge golden doors he saw the King, the High Lord Chancellor in a frantic pace and their eyes met as the howling wail of a newborn was heard. Artemis broke protocol and went into the Queen's birthing chamber. Queen Aphrodite was no where to be seen by the screens and curtains but a buxom birthing woman came out with a squirming orange bundle._

_"Ah, here is the proud papa!" She cooed and went to hand the bundle into the King's arms. The King, bless him, took one look at the giggling baby and fainted dead away, not before realizing the child had his blue eyes. The woman just stepped away from him to Artemis, "Here, we shall take care of his Highness, the Princess, she is yours,"_

_The Princess, she is yours! Artemis's heart exploded with joy as he held the warm orange bundle close to him. A soft yellow down covered the baby's round head and already the Princess had forgotten her birthing ordeal. She gazed at Artemis with big round eyes and that was the beginning and the end of it. Artemis was lost in love and no other woman would mean more to him than his newfound goddaughter._

"May the Goddess bless your love, if you wish, I shall speak to the King and Queen for you two," Artemis brusquely ended his reverie and released the golden princess.

Mina stared at him with large saucer eyes, suspicious slightly, "Do you mean this?"

Artemis nodded, "Aye, let me know when to give the go ahead, the wedding of the Princess of Venus will be nothing less than the coronation of the Princess Serenity!" He tried to tease with his heart heavy.

Mina leaped into his arms, "Oh! I knew I could count on you!" She squealed and released him. They were at her door now, "How shall I ever sleep knowing that all my dreams are coming true?" She sang twirling in the door frame.

Artemis watched the tall willowy girl twirling and only saw the girl of six with long thick hair pretending to be a snowflake in the wind. He nodded, "Goodnight, be happy," he whispered as the door closed.

_For how could he tell her that she should not sleep because her dreams were coming true but because the ability for the Fates to snatch it away was the worst loss of all?_ For tonight, he had watched his daughter become a true leader, a Princess in her own right, and saw her heart go to another man. He would no longer be her hero.

His steps heavy he went alone to his quarters, wiping small tears for the life he had never had.

Morning was coming as it always did, Artemis noted stretching. He would get a few hours of sleep in order to give the appearance of being okay when the King and Queen would call the Council and discuss what happened.

Ah, sleep that wondrous drug!

I think that sunlight coming through muslin curtains is absolutely beautiful. I adore having thick white furs to cover me and there is nothing better than hot chocolate. Unless it is sharing all these things with your best guy friend in the entire world who we thought was dead but was not.

I looked at Endy pacing in front of my window. His breakfast was sitting slightly untouched and I watched both him and his croissant as he heard the goings on of last night from Mina who seemed more than a little bubbly about all that had happened.

Endy raised a hand and turned to face her finally, "I understand that last night was a bit much, but perhaps you may be unsuited at the moment to discuss this situation," Endy winked raising one eyebrow to Lita.

Mina flushed scarlet and caught the glance between those two, "You TOLD HIM?" she screeched and reached to hit Lita. Lita sidestepped Mina and laughed.

"No!" She lied laughing as she ran out of the room, "Perhaps your boyfriend has a big mouth!" Lita stuck out her tongue and ran right into Kunzite and Jadeite.

"BOYFRIEND?" Rei and I yelled at the same time. Endy was going into a fit of giggles and my hands dropped both croissants. I jumped out of the bed and yanked Mina's arm as she tried to escape Kunzite and Lita.

"I cannot believe you wouldn't tell us, bubblehead!" Rei complained and plopped down next to us pinching Mina.

"Ow! Gods! This is why I don't tell you things!" Mina crawled behind me and closer to the safety of the pillows.

I looked at Endy who was clapping a scarlet Kunzite on the shoulder. Kunzite seemed to be deciding between running and confronting.

What had happened? I wondered. Hmph, I'm always left out of the loop.

"…and then, he kissed me!" Mina squeaked out the end of the story. Drat, oh well, I'm sure I'll hear it a dozen more times before the day was over.

"Are you two together?" I cried looking between the two who we thought would never be together. It was finally clicking and for some dumb reason, I was actually mad that they were together.

The blush on the two of their faces was enough for me.

"How could you do this!" I yelled at Mina and stalked out of the room. How could she finally get everything she wanted and not tell me? Why did she tell Lita? Did Ami know too? I thought I was her best friend, "I'm your COUSIN!" I called out over my shoulder.

The silence was enough for me to know that I had gone a little too far. I didn't care. I walked out of the room and heard long heavy strides after me.

"Sere! What in the name of the Goddess are you doing?" Endy called. I froze. His step was the step of a man. Goddess, how time had passed.

I leaned over the railing and let him catch up to me, "Why didn't she tell me when she came in this morning?" I said in a small voice.

Endy's hand was on my shoulder, "Such a small thing?" He asked teasingly. I swatted him.

"Baka! Can't you ever be serious?" I scowled, "She would rather report to you about what happened with Diamond and Sapphire then tell me that her only dream ever came true!" I picked at the marble railings.

Endy laughed again. You know, as happy as I am to have him back, this laughter and the holier than thou attitude was already old. "I ordered her to give me a full report, Sere. She's the leader of your Senshi, the heir after you; it is first her duty to see you safe and protected. She must think of your safety before she thinks of herself. You saw it for yourself, she could hardly keep her thoughts straight," Endy patted my elbow, "Had I known it would upset you this much, I would have had her tell you first, but I know how the five of you are, how else can I do my duties?" He turned me around and put both hands on my shoulders. He really did have to lean down now to be eye level, "Will you let us protect you? Now come, Sere, you must prepare to sit on Council this late morning. I have heard great things of your presence," Endy released my shoulders and I was disappointed, "Come now," He turned. I stood still and sighed a little sigh. Didn't he know that the real reason I was mad because Mina might be right about everything? That Mina was right about us? Endy glanced over his shoulder, "Sere! You take a quarter of forever to get ready, come on!"

I shook my head. How would he ever knew what was truly wrong when I myself was not willing to see what Mina finally had lived?

Love! Ah yes, the great stoic knight Endymion was in love, and with just any maiden, Her Royal Highness Herself, the Princess Serenity! Endymion scowled when he remembered Jadeite heralding his love as he walked into the Knight's Quarters early in the morning. He knew he should have stayed in bed with Sere, but he did not trust himself alone with her. Goddess knows what everyone was thinking letting him fall asleep with her. He did not mean to lose all his energy healing her…But she could not just slip away. Now that we knew it was possible, how could he ever let her use her power? His eyebrows furrowed in a gesture that everyone could recognize from his childhood. And then what was all this with Kunzite and Mina? Could he have picked a less appropriate time to finally decide he was in love? Endy shook his head clear. He could not berate one of his best friends for finding love when he himself would not tell Sere that he loved her. But, this little temper tantrum just now? It warmed his heart and worried him at the same time. She seemed to be a woman child. He saw her handle Diamond with no mercy and now he saw her screaming at her best friend for being left out of the gossip loop. He had to refrain himself from kissing her when he saw her moping in the hallway. He hadn't been back for even one day and he was caught between kissing her and smacking her out of her moods. Goddess! What was he to do? And now with the Council meeting in less than two hours and he had to report what Sapphire's presence meant even though he had no idea what Diamond was doing—he had been entrapped by Beryl who insinuated her brother was dead.

Walking past guards who seemed dazed and struck by his reappearance he walked out to the garden. He had hardly a few hours to recompose himself and gather his thoughts before the council meeting.

I was back in my room and staring in the mirror. For once I was alone. Alone with my own confused thoughts and shaking hands. Who would have thought these were the same hands that had so neatly brought Diamond to his knees? I tried to put my hair up and failed. Letting it stream down I stared into the mirror. The Council Meeting was in a few hours. What would I hear? A sharp bell signaled Luna's entrance. Once again I was surrounded and more confused than ever.

Next time: THE COUNCIL MEETING…

The Council will argue, fight, and will vote…will they send Endymion and the boys or will the identities and the knowledge of the Sailor Senshi finally emerges? How will Endymion react to his new feelings and more so how is it going to be for our two young heroes? The only two not paired off….yet….

GO READ MY NEW STORY! _THE GREAT FREEZE _also available at 


	23. Chapter 22: Not again

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Dear All, I have recieved some emails that are a little bothersome: while comments, sugguestions, and even flames are welcome I do not appreciate being added to your SPAM email list. While my heart goes out to whomever the subject of the email is, I do not like my mailbox full of chain letters and other inappropriate material. I also would like to ask if you are going to flame me for a particular subject in the chapter, or if you don't like the way the story is going, please remember that stories of this length are hard to work with and to give the author a break when she wants to try something new. So in the spirit of innovation, I am telling this chapter from a slightly different perspective. Please let me know if you prefer this point of view or the original point of view.

Once again, thanks for all your love and support! AND! No more spam emails!

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

"I hereby declare this emergency session of the Luster Council has come to ORDER!" The Lord Chancellor banged his gavel against the pulpit and it started everyone for everyone's nerve was on the last pinprick.

"We call to stand the newly endowed Prince Endymion of Earth," murmuring came at this, "Endymion, son of the late Lady Gaia and the Lord Lawrence," Artemis called out from the Lord Chancellor's left hand. The four men, Artemis, Lord Chancellor, the King Apollo, and the Lord Lawrence (as of now) sat like judges in their high stand. Above them was the High Seat of the Queen, herself as Lady Justice and the Princess Serenity seated in between her Mother and Father. The heights of the stands had more to do with safety than actual might of power.

Endymion stood up from his place amongst his knights and came forward to the heavy wooden box. He bowed low and thumped his right arm across his chest in the gesture of obesiance to his Majesties. Murmurs continued as those who had not seen Endymion's mysterious reappearance last night marveled at his new looks and his new height. He had left a lanky lad and returned a man. A man who now hopefully knew the mysteries that were attacking them. In a plain black tunic, Endymion looked paler than normal but his dark blue eyes shone an intelligence that shocked even the worst garrulous scandalmonger into silence.

"Endymion, we will now ask you a series of questions and we ask you answer to the best of your ability. We do, however, understand if you are not able to endure such severe questioning at the moment," Lord Hermes was kind and firm. His daughter was the spitting image of him as she sat tall at the Mercurious table with her hand computer ready. She nodded at her father.

Endymion's eyes flashed, "I am more than capable, Sir," his voice firmly stated. The Council again murmured. The Lord Chancellor's eyes flashed and Mina was quick to pick up the feeling of agitation.

"The Council will SILENCE itself," she bellowed from her high chair near her Father with the Table of Venusians below her.

The Hall quieted. The Princess of Venus was as formidable as her Father when she chose to be. Her mother smiled quietly from the stands above. Lord Hermes cleared his throat.

"The Count Ares, King of Mars, asks to question first," Lord Hermes announced. Artemis visibly cringed and Rei's eyes clouded.

The Count Ares had aged little since Endymion had last seen him and seemed ever colder and harder if that was possible. He jumped tall but King Apollo shook his head.

"Denied."

A gasp went through the crowd. Everyone knew that Ares was argumentive and tended to be a bit of a hawk when it came to war policies. His questions would have indeed brought all issues to surface.

Lord Hermes barely raised his eyebrows but the Count Ares was fuming and Rei shot an angry look at her father. A look so full of contempt that her Grandfather put his hand on her knee. Rei's chair placed her above her father and he was by no means happy to be ranked second to his daughter and heiress. Her position in the Luster Kingdom was stronger than his.

"The members of the Council will please call attention to the memos placed at each of their stations labeled CONFIDENTIAL. Before any questioning begins, I would like everyone to peruse the information we discovered from the spy Sapphire late last night," Artemis called out.

Some angry murmuring was heard as the papers began to be rustled. Artemis nodded at King Apollo who waved his hand above his own stack of papers. A few gasps of awe followed as certain scenes played out for all to watch and in fast forward, the entire ordeal of questioning Sapphire came out. His cries of madness and his unwavering belief that his brother would come rescue him. Above this scene came the voices of Artemis and Endymion who made narrative comments as the story unfolded.

"Diamond appeared as an astral projection of himself," Endymion's voice narrated, "Diamond has reappeared on the scene unbeknownst to his sister—who as of a few weeks ago was completely unaware that Diamond and Sapphire even existed,"

The show ended and before the Council could comment on the scenes they had witnessed, Endymion stood up, "This is what we know: Diamond has suddenly appeared with his own agenda. Beryl's agenda however has been around the same basic lines: She has built up her armies," Scenes of horror erupted in the air above him, demons, youmas, beings of unnatural order, "She is breeding only the most violent and most obedient," Beryl was shown hand selecting gruesome monsters and even slapping one youma that was twice her size, "She is treading on dangerous ground for she is using her position on the verge of two dimensions to hide her true intent," The scene now shifted to a dark, cavernous abyss under the Wraith Castle, "The ground there is extremely unstable and the radiation unbelievable. There is a substance she is mining," Endymion closed his eyes and the Council saw a mine of black shining matter, "She jokingly calls it her Black Crystal that will counteract the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Crystal is pure negative energy and almost impossible to control. She is running out of manpower to continue the harvest. She needs human energy to continue her ultimate plan," Endymion paused for breath and closed his eyes. The images stopped. He opened his eyes, "A resurrection of her late Mother and total domination of the Earth,"

The Council erupted in cries and the Lord Chancellor hammered his gavel to no avail.

"There will be ORDER in this Council," a strong voice called out. Eyes turned to the head of the room where the King and Queen looked down between them to see the blazing eyes of their only daughter as she remained calmly in her chair, "You WILL sit down and keep your comments to yourself," She stared down each member of council as if daring them to continue their outrage, "His words have alarmed all of us but as he is the only one who is knowledgeable of the situation, you will listen to him and present your questions to your representatives," Serenity broke her cold stare with a small smile and arched her pretty little eyebrows, "Please continue, Prince Endymion," Serenity let the syllables roll across her tongue in a manner that caused the lovely eyebrows of her four friends including her mother and her nanny to raise.

The said Prince paused for a second but was not allowed to continue.

"We are reaching a level of terror that has not been experienced since the years of the Shadow Wars," The Duke of Jovian whispered in the silence that followed Serenity's words.

The others murmured in assent.

"Then there is only one thing to do!" The Count Ares jumped to his feet, "Amass the armies and march onto the Wraith Kingdom once more!" He waved his fist in the air.

"We cannot march onto an enemy that has more magical power than we do!" Shouted back the Lord Chancellor from his high seat.

"Who says they have more?" Cronos of Uranus called out, "I say we march and find out what special Black crystal they are made of!"

A loud chorus of "ayes" followed this announcement.

"I will not let more men be massacred," Poseidon of Neptune called out above the hullabaloo.

"ORDER!" Artemis called out but to no avail.

"We cannot send our troops out because when we tried to investigate we lost our boys for years," The small voice of Ami brought the entire Council to silence, "My lord Endymion spent far too many years in the Witch's Territory. The other boys were also thought to be lost. No, there will be no sending of troops this time without power," she shook her head sorrowfully.

"Without power? These men are not without power!" Count Ares laughed at Ami much to the fury that flew to not only the Lord Hermes' face but to his own daughter's.

"They do have power, my lord, but not the power we are thinking of," Apollo called down rather haughtily.

"Then enlighten us, please," Ares taunted.

"One more word, my lord, and you will be excused," the frosty voice of Rei turned all eyes. Count Ares turned his eyes up to his daughter and the two pairs met in a cold duel, "Now please let the King and Queen announce what their plan entails," she spelled out slowly.

Count Ares sat down with a loud bang and murmured ferociously to his private secretary.

"We have exhausted ourselves throughout the years and come to one conclusion that a select few may remember twenty years ago," Apollo began slowly.

"You cannot mean!" A random member of Saturn erupted and excused himself.

"Long ago we felt that Metallica and Chaos were not content and would somehow, someway, find a path back to evil and darkness. We were correct in assuming that the peace we enjoy now is ephemeral and the greatest good it has given us is the chance to teach our children how precious and beautiful our world is. We have shown them what the world ought to be like and now they will have something to fight for. We all grow old and the Powers that the Avatars of our ancient kingdoms once gave us are now slowly beginning to leave us. I call upon the greatest good there ever was to once again show the face of Good in the face of Evil," Queen Selenity's voice rang out over the hall. She nodded to Serenity who stood up and to the awe of everyone raised her arms in prayer above her.

"SAILOR SENSHI!" She called, it echoed throughout the whole hall and a spell of blinding light clouded out even the daylight of the Great Hall.

A cheer, a cry, and an overall feeling of awe swept through all the Council Members.

"Senshi!" Serenity called out again and put her right hand out, "Show yourselves again! Bless this world with your presence!" She beamed with her pride and secret.

Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and tiny Saturn stepped to the front of Hall in front of Serenity's stand.

"Invited by the New Age, I am the magnificent Sailor Uranus!"

"Invited by the New Age, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune,"

"Revived for the New Age, I am the melancholic Sailor of Death, Sailor Saturn," Sailor Saturn's voice was strangely strong for one who appeared to be so young. The three Senshi were formidable as Uranus held her Space Sword and Saturn her scythe. Neptune stood in the middle, hand on waist and her beauty so frozen and unmoving that not a single breath was heard to inhale as the three stood in silence.

"My Outer Senshi!" Serenity announced proudly and clapped her hands, "Greet the Kingdom's first line of defense!" Serenity raised her hand and her mother and father applauded greatly. The rest of the applause came with the families of each respective Senshi and followed slowly by the entire Council. Serenity lowered her hands and the applause died likewise. The hands rose again and in that great booming voice she announced her Inner Senshi, "The Last Line of Defense! Sailor Jupiter!" Serenity announced as Jupiter suddenly appeared in front of the tall stand, "Sailor Mars!" More applause but oddly enough Count Ares stayed seated in shock, "Sailor Mercury!" A loud hoot was heard and Lord Hermes blushed, lest he reveal who Sailor Mercury really was, "and Sailor Venus!" Serenity clapped harder to be heard over the din that ensued from the announcement of the Senshi, "Now of course the girls cannot tell you who they are and of course you cannot recognize them, but they know you, they know me, and they know this country, along with the Luster army, we stand a fighting chance at banishing evil for good from this Earth!" Serenity beamed as she applauded the girls again. Questioning voices could now be heard, shouting every question possible: from accusing the Luster King and Queen of hiding the girls to wonder at what other powers the beautiful young things had. Artemis shot a cold look at the man he believed that question had come from.

"Enough!" Queen Selenity raised her hand and instantly the crowd silenced. _I want that power!_ Serenity mused as she took her seat again, her part done, though part of her ached to be able to reveal her self but she knew exactly what the Council would say. They would scream in terror that the Heir to the Kingdom was fighting side by side with the regular soldiers—though they were more than willing to let Endymion and the Girls run out and defend her. No bother. As Luna told her, Let it go for now and we'll play this by ear.

Time slowly passes when an entire Kingdom meets for Council. Each Kingdom was given the chance to say their word and everyone was free to argue. Endymion fought long and vehemently to be given the chance to take the rest of the boys, now better trained men to return to the Wraith Kingdom to fake an exchange for Sapphire. Serenity disagreed but was silenced by her mother. It was eventually agreed that there would be another meeting in which exact details of the plan would be figured out and executed. Until than, each kingdom was to return to their respective posts to secure the borders and prevent any change in the fragility of the magical dimensions.

The door burst open and Serenity came streaming in. She angrily pulled ribbons from her hair and refused the help of the maid politely. She paced her antechamber and waited as Mina came jumping in and shut the door behind her.

"We wasted the entire day for no decision to be made!" She tossed a spare ribbon at Mina who flicked it away from her with a wave of her wrist.

"Such is bureaucracy," was Mina's sage response. Serenity shot her a look that showed she was not amused, "Sorry Sere, I'm just saying that these things happen. No one planning anything," She paused, "No one except a certain someone who is preparing to leave despite the fact he just got back and will be gone by moonrise," Mina raised her eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

Sere's mouth dropped, "Endy?"

Mina twisted her lips and nodded briefly. Instantly Serenity's eyes bugged out and a rage built inside her that she could only express by digging her small nails into the slightly rough skin of her palm.

Mina's own eyes widened and she quickly opened the door and dragged the other three eavesdroppers.

"Stop him," were the only worlds that came out of the mouth they were so used to hearing shrills of displeasures out of.

"What?" Lita asked again removing the wad of cotton she had delicately placed in her ears in anticipation. Sere closed her eyes and repeated what she said even more slowly.

"Stop him. He cannot go again. He will not leave. Tell him it is the WILL of the Princess that he not leave," Sere was getting slightly shrill towards the end of her declarations. Her eyes opened and her fists unclenched. She turned her wide blue eyes that were getting teary towards Rei, "Do anything! Bribe the boys to bind him down! Hold him down if you must! He cannot disobey…He can't leave!" She unwillingly let out a half sob at the thought of losing him after only now seeing him again.

"Who is he of yours?" Rei asked in a slightly harsh voice that made Ami wince at the fight that would surely ensue. No one knew exactly how Sere felt about Endy. Ami was willing to bet even Sere did not know how she felt about Endy but for Rei to ask such an indelicate question in light of the situation…Ami put a gentle hand on Sere's shoulder which was not shook of.

"He…" Sere looked away and twisted her hands, "He is my best friend!" She announced proudly and challengingly.

Rei perched her eyebrows, "He is also one of our dearest friends. None of us are lining up to tie him down,"

Lita looked from Mina to Rei to Ami. This was not going to go well.

Sere looked at Rei and the rest of them in turn, "Well…you should! You should be willing to protect him!"

Lita took the bait, "Protect him from what, Sere? He has almost as much power as you and if he took the boys than he would be almost as well armed as you are with the Senshi," Rei gave Lita an appreciative smile.

A look of revelation brought Mina to light about what the girls were doing, "She's right. He is Prince in his own right. He does not necessarily have to listen to what you tell him," Mina added a tease to take the edge of her words.

Serenity lost her composure and grabbed poor Ami by her shoulders and shook her, "He CANNOT LEAVE! I WILL NOT LET HIM LEAVE ME AGAIN! HE CANNOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She was too close to tears and Ami appeared to be ready to cry too. "HE LEFT ME ONCE ! HE MIGHT NOT COME BACK THIS TIME! HE IS FORBIDDEN FROM LEAVING!"

Lita gently pried Ami free of Serenity's grip and with that, Sere sank to her knees in a flood of white poof. The small sobs that came from her broke the resolves of all the girls to push Serenity to any revelation she was not ready to make.

Rei knelt to Sere's level and took the girl's face out of her hands, "Sere, dearest, what is the matter?" She asked as softly as a mother.

Serenity's face scrunched and her lower lip gave the saddest quiver, "If he dies I cannot live. He'll go and he'll never know," She moaned and wiped her eyes with her balled up fists.

"Know what?" Even though everyone in the room knew the answer lest the crying girl.

"He…I …." She sobbed and struggled to breathe but bit her lip tragically and opened her eyes, "That I love him and will love him for all of time and that every second without him is a dagger in my heart and that when he smirks I don't know if I should punch him or throw my arms around his neck and bury into the smile, or," She looked down at her shoulder and absentmindedly plucked at her dress, "That's it…and…he can never know! Cause…all I am, is his little sister. The girl he needs to protect," A fresh flood of tears began.

Four girls exchanged looks of aghast. Of course he loved her! Even the horses knew that!

"You cannot possibly believe he sees you as…" Mina started in a strangled voice.

"A friend? Why you two fight more than any married couple in the kingdom!" Ami tried to lighten the mood.

"He teases me," Sere pouted through her tears that were beginning to lighten when she realized that her friends did not think she was crazy or stupid and she was somewhat unnerved that they knew of her feelings before she did but that was not the matter at the moment.

"Kunzite ignored Mina!" Lita threw her and received a very dirty look from Mina, "Well, he did! And who knew underneath all that frost was a body warm for someone's…" Rei had slapped her hand over Lita's mouth. Mina blushed and Ami gave her a wide eyed look implying other things.

"He DID…but that just comes to show you that boys are stupid," Mina stuck her tongue out at Lita who scowled back, "Besides, we cannot all have our boyfriends serenading us underneath the stars!" She shot back.

"At least he has a personality!" Lita retorted leaving Sere to look at the banter between her two friends. Ami handed her a tissue.

"Personality! Please, he looks like a GIRL!" Mina stood up, dwarfing Sere, Rei, and Ami.

"GIRLS!" Ami cried and gave each of their dresses a tug so they sat down harshly on their rear ends, "Let's not discuss your lives and focus on Sere's issue,"

Serenity wiped her eyes thoughtfully, "He does have exceptionally long hair,"

The girls stared at her and she put her hands in her lap, "Well it's TRUE" causing Rei to laugh at Serenity's inappropriateness and make the other girls forget their silly problem. As they heaved her to her feet to seriously discuss ways to stop Endy from leaving, Lita leaned over and gave Mina small pinch, "He doest NOT have girly hair!"

Luckily Rei caught them both and the look passed between the three was enough to stop the sun from shining.

THE KNIGHTS QUARTERS

"Will His Majesty be moving onwards to bigger and better things now?" Jadeite teased as he watched Endy throw one thing after another into a sack. Nephrite raised his eyebrows and returned to his book. Kunzite leaned away from the pillar he was thinking against.

"Can it Jade," Kunzite sharply commented and turned to look at his leader, "So, is this it? You come back after all these years and in one night you leave again?"

Endy whipped around, "You think I can stay knowing what I know? How can I wait for the damn bureaucrats to agree on a plan of action? We need to take action, NOW! Are you with me or against me?" Endy spit out.

"Against you, good God man!" Jadeite laughed, "How can we be against you? We are your best friends!"

"But you are doing isn't right," Zoiscite added gently coming into the room, "You cannot just leave us again,"

Endy shook his head, "I am not leaving you! You swore allegiance," Endy poked Zoiscite in the chest, "You come with!"

No laughter followed.

"What are you men so worried about? We are not facing anything we have not seen before!" Endy returned to packing fresh clothes and odds and ends.

Still silence.

"Endy," Kunzite began in a husky voice unlike his normal one, "We cannot let you go. You cannot do this,"

The back of Endy's neck got stiff, "What do you mean, I cannot go?" Endy asked turning slowly. His eyes were the same empty dark blue that had haunted their dreams when they thought of the last time they had seen him—deep in the Wraith Kingdom.

"Exactly that," Nephrite joined in, "You cannot go without informing anyone. That's treason," He added desperately. Jadeite shot Zoiscite a look behind Nephrite's back and Jadeite mouthed 'treason?'

Endy scoffed, "Treason? How can it be treasonous to protect the lives of their Majesties?"

"To go against their wishes is treason," Jadeite pointed out.

"Whose wishes am I disobeying? Neither His Majesty or Her Majesty have explicitly said not to go,"

"You have not given anyone a chance to say anything!" Nephrite burst out, "You have hardly been here for two days! How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish! I am the LEAST selfish one here!" Four sets of eyes became dark, "I am going out there and fighting while the old fuddie duddies duke out until it's too late!"

"You are being treacherous!" Kunzite finally thundered, "For I have the privilege of telling you an order I overheard that shall be hear shortly and Goddess save you if you disobey it!" Kunzite shouted and became red in the face, "While going to escort the Princess Mina back from her cousin, her Majesty the Princess' room, I overheard a rather delicate situation that explicitly forbids you from leaving," Kunzite finished slowly.

Endy knocked his sack over, "So says you!"

"So SAYS Her Royal Majesty Princess Serenity who has forbidden you to leave the Kingdom," Kunzite added furiously.

"On what penalty?" Endy thundered back.

"On the penalty of a broken heart, Endymion," a soft voice whispered in the din. Five heads turned from the argument and saw a small feminine figure shadowed in the light.

8


	24. Chapter 23: Almost

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes: See Bottom

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

"Hotaru!" Nephrite gasped at her sudden experience, "Good Goddess cuz, what brings you here?"

Cuz? Jadeite sniggered. Apparently an engagement was close for the Jovian Princess and her knight. Kunzite shot him a look and stepped up to Hotaru and made a small bow.

"Good evening, my Princess of Saturn, to what do we owe this pleasure?" A somewhat knowing look passed between Hotaru and Kunzite. Both having telekinetic powers connected them on the psychic plane.

Hotaru bowed her head and nodded towards Endymion, "A message for His Highness, from Her Majesty,"

"As you wish," Kunzite stood tall and clicked his heels together. Jadeite and Zoiscite followed suite. Nephrite paused and kissed the young girl on the forehead before he followed the other three out the door.

Endymion dropped his sack and returned Hotaru's bow, "You have piqued my curiosity, my little lady," He smiled that small half smile all around him knew. Hotaru's cheeks turned a shade of pink and she lowered her eyes briefly. She had not spoken to the Prince, ever. She was too young when he left and too shy now.

"I came to tell you that you are doing the wrong thing," Hotaru whispered looking at him through her lowered eyelashes. Endymion was shocked to see her eyes were a violet that rivaled Rei's. One would have thought that Rei and Hotaru were cousins and not Lita and Hotaru.

"My dear, you are a little young to know what is going on," Endymion stated slightly condescendingly. Nephrite's eyebrows rose. Hotaru stood her ground.

"Clearly, sir, you have not spent enough time amongst young girls to know that we are quite… pigheaded I believe was what you once called the Princess Serenity," Hotaru answered with all the cool aloofness one would expect from the Outer Scouts.

Endymion opened his mouth and closed it, "Indeed lady, I did once call her Highness this which I hope she does not still remember," he added in a small side note.

"She will remember this hurt most of all," Hotaru reminded, "Nothing will hurt her more than you leaving without a single word,"

"And if I gave her a word—then what? What good would a scene of hysterics do?"

"Hysterics, my lord?" Hotaru interrupted, "Hysterics are what occurred when she received word you were dead. Yet, within twenty four hours she had composed her tears and stuck to the then outlandish belief you might still be alive. Murder is what will occur if you leave now,"

The three men stood outside the door—painfully eavesdropping. Let it be said that Kunzite was politely standing by the window and it was Zoiscite, Nephrite, and Jadeite being rude. Jadeite laughed and quickly choked it back. He did not put it past Serenity to attack Endy: tooth, claw, and moon scepter. Endy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You jest. She will understand,"

"How can you say she will understand when you refuse to tell her your reasons? She may be the Princess and may be the avatar of the Moon Goddess but she cannot read your mind and guess at your ridiculous reasons," Hotaru argued back with all the passion of teenager in the know.

"Madame," Endy began but he did not have any words for it. Jadeite gave Kunzite quick thumbs up.

"For dear sir, if you do not tell her than I will and I will be damned if I let you betray my Princess," Hotaru finished.

"My lady! Language," Kunzite quickly corrected and clasped his own hand over his mouth. Hotaru looked to the window and he bowed and left.

Endymion looked at the stiffness of Hotaru's back and closed his eyes in a brief prayer. What was Sere trying to pull here? Exercise royal command? He couldn't accuse her of being selfish. After all, she had a very valid reason for insisting he stay. He scowled.

"My lady Hotaru," Endymion began. She tensed slightly and turned an ear towards him, "Tell…tell the Princess I will wait upon her with the hour,"

"She will see you at tea," Hotaru answered promptly and exited the room with a slight curtsy.

Endymion hardly had time to bow before the girl was bidding goodbye to the boys and heading back to the castle.

Jadeite uttered a low whistle as he reentered the dorms, "That girl is a fireball!"

"I do not pity you Nephrite. She will be formidable," Zoiscite added grinning.

"I'm marrying her cousin, not her," Nephrite muttered.

"Marrying?" Endymion looked at him befuddled. Suddenly all the previous arguments about Endy leaving and treason were out the window and everyone was wondering where they had been when this decision Nephrite shifted uncomfortably and Kunzite even stared at him unbelievably

"Well, I love her and...these are uncertain times ahead of us…and, well, damn you all! I don't need permission to ask for her hand in marriage!" Nephrite stomped his foot and stalked out of the room.

Kunzite was the first to let out a choked laugh, "Well, I always figured he would…well," He laughed in disbelief and it was Endymion's turn to stare, "Good goddess man, I am allowed to laugh at the behavior of my friends once in a while!" Endymion's eyebrows rose higher, "But that doesn't excuse what you were going to do to Serenity and I will speak to YOU later," Kunzite checked his pocket watch, "Well excuse me, I'm late for a meeting with the Captain," Kunzite left still chuckling.

As the other boys went about their work it dawned on Endymion, "The Captain is away on a hunting trip!" He bellowed to no one in particular.

Jadeite and Zoiscite exchanged a knowing glance. Who else but the Princess of Venus could have gotten the stoic Kunzite to lighten up enough to laugh at Nephrite's situation? Then again, there wasn't even much of a situation to begin with but the man was softening up in infinite degrees day by day. A miracle of love.

"Wish such a miracle could convince Endy to stay," Zoiscite whispered and Jadeite nodded in agreement. Endy was more stubborn since he came back than Kunzite was on his worst days.

Endy pointedly ignored Jadeite and Zoiscite's pointed glares and threw his knapsack against the wall. He was just trying to protect her? Didn't she understand that? Didn't she know that all these plots were against HER? Beryl's hatred was a personal vengeance and Beryl honestly believed herself in love with Endymion and wanted the crown and Serenity's heart on a platter. Endy's fury was overcoming his reason. He wanted to pummel the guts out of something and feel sane in his own body. Tea indeed! That was hours away! He stared angrily out the window and decided a good ride would help him out. Throwing on his leather chaps and grabbing his jacket he practically ran out the door, slamming the door shut.

Jadeite stared and it was Zoiscite's turn to whistle, "Only he can slam a concrete stone door,"

Jadeite nodded a little worried about Endy's fury.

Closing his eyes thoughtfully he focused on another furious fireball and felt a hard wall that took almost all his energy to bring down enough to get the message through. A reluctant, slightly petulant, Rei agreed to send the message onwards.

_Goddess help these nitwits_, Rei thought as she smiled at her own secret thoughts along the lines of the same nature.

Fifteen minutes later Endymion was pounding his jet black stallion across the valley beyond the Labyrinth. Galileo, his much beloved horse, was practically foaming at the mouth from the strain but felt the tense anger in his master's seat and strove to please him.

Suddenly a white flash of light blinded Endymion and he nearly unseated himself and reared Galileo in and reached for his sword, "Steady boy…steady…"

A small lithe figure appeared on a white horse in front of him and he squinted at the unfamiliar figure in front of him. She, or it, strode steadily towards him and did not say a word.

"Halt! State your business!" Endymion called in a slightly hoarse voice, "Friends do not hide from friends!"

"Friends do not try to leave like cowards without saying a word and steal away in the middle of the night," A sweet angelic voice answered with the severity of a judge.

Endymion narrowed his eyes not believing the white lady in front of him.

Serenity sat tall and proud, bareback on top of her favorite mare, Starlight and had her…no, was she carrying her…wait, she had a new scepter.

"It is a Moon Heart Scepter, beautiful is she not?" Serenity broke the silence and twirled the rod deftly between her fingers, "This new power is beyond my wildest belief and I have had yet to really test it," She stared at Endymion with a new coldness in her eyes, "Did you know that I received this new power the night before you returned? Your Golden Crystal glowed so hard I was suddenly convinced that I was right…After all those years of everyone being convinced I was in denial; I had proof that you were alive. How else could your crystal react? Yet…the reaction was so fierce and intense part of me felt that you must have died," Her eyelashes fell, "How else could that energy have been so intense and then died so quickly? My hands burned when I touched it and my compact had changed! The locket started singing and…" Tears threatened Sere's eyes but she roughly managed to hold them back, "I have had two transformations since you have been gone. Count em, two!" Serenity held up two fingers to justify her point, "You have not even seen what I can do as Sailor Moon yet you are ready to run off and defend your Princess," Sere stared hard, "You don't even know who I am anymore!" Sere took her rod up and slashed it in front of her. The ground spilt open and before Endy could react Sere swished it in the other direction and then back again: the ground healed and a meadow of flowers had grown where dry grass had once been, "I am not the little girl you left behind, Endy. I am your best friend and…" She did not continue but the and hung like a pregnant pause in the air and she stared with large blue open eyes that Endy knew as well as his own face, "I will not let you go without me—not this time," She repeated. She and Starlight gracefully walked to be even with Endymion, "We all care for you too much…too much to," she lowered her eyelashes bashfully and all of Endy's anger and rage swept away with him as such a warm love infused him he could barely keep his hands from reaching up and holding her face and saying that he would love her and protect her from everything in the world—never leaving her side.

His hands betrayed him and let go of Galileo's reins and took Sere's down turned face into the palms of his hands and cupped the sweet heart face towards his, "Sere…I…" His hands were rough against her skin but Serenity did not notice that as much as the heat radiating in her cheeks at the soft caresses his hands were given her as of an hour ago, tear stained cheeks. Her eyes spoke volumes if only she would lift her lowered eyelashes and stop gazing at his bitten lips and wonder what had caused such fury he would cut his lip so with his own teeth. Her mouth parted softly as she tried to breathe with his face in such close proximity.

"You are a fool," she whispered breaking into a smile. The tension broke and Endy found himself laughing and was about to let go when one hand lingered on a stray eyelash.

"Make a wish," Endy softly said holding the eyelash on a fingertip. Serenity closed her eyes fully and blew softly on the golden hair. Endy watched enraptured as her pouty pink lips puckered together and released a soft gust of air that momentarily connected with his hand and then left him. A rush of passion seized him and he took a rough hold on her chin and pulled the startled girl towards him.

A gasp ruined the moment and large bright eyes stared into love struck cobalt eyes. Endy saw the shock in Serenity's eyes and numbly dropped his hand from her face. Serenity's own hand went up in his place and a deep blush covered her pale pink skin.

"You are right, Princess, I am a fool," Endy looked away from her and onto the horizon. His voice sounded hollow and empty, "If you only knew what I was fighting for,"

A warm hand fell on his hands, "Do not fight for me Endy! Let me fight with you!" Serenity pleaded warmly, her hand holding his own tightly, "I am not a little girl! Your men are not boys! The Scouts are the Scouts for the love of the Goddess!" Sere declared throwing her arm out widely to gesticulate her point, "We are not mere young girls! We are suppose to be the hope for the Kingdom and here you go fighting on your own!" Serenity's horse whinnied in agreement. A quiet moment caught the two as they sat finding the right words. Serenity sighed, "Endy, tis on your own conscience and tis your decisions. You are a monarch in your own right and you may do as you please," Serenity put her Heart Moon Rod away and patted Starlight's side, "But if you leave, you shall break my heart," she said quietly and rode away—disappearing into the wide land near the Labyrinth.

As she galloped away Endy swore in a very unkingly fashion and Galileo reared unhappily, "Gal, I hope you never lose your heart to a woman," he muttered as he turned the two of them around and galloped after his Princess.

As Serenity rode away those tears she had been fighting began drifting down her cheeks faster and hotter than she would have cared to admit to. Had he been about to kiss her? Was she just fooling herself? Why in the world was she crying? She could not stop him from leaving her! He must not care at all! Look at the way he was riding about without a care in the world!

Serenity pushed Starlight harder and did not notice the winter afternoon was quickly turning stormy as it had not done all winter so far. It was half way to the castle before Serenity realized that her tears were no longer warm but cold, freezing cold. The Gods were in a humorous mood—sending ice showers when one wanted warmth and pleasure. The ground became crunchy. Serenity heard other noises. Assuming it was Endy merely running after her she didn't stop.

Suddenly a three tall figures loom against her. Too late Serenity saw that it was not Endy or the boys.

The middle figure laughed, darkly and devilishly, "This is the woman my brother wants to move Heaven and Earth for? You are no more than a child, Princess," he droned Serenity peered through the shifting ice and saw that the figures on either side of the boy were taller than any human ought to be. In fact…did they even have legs?

Staring in horror she saw that the figures were all the same man, one she had never seen in person but one she recognized immediately, "Sapphire," damn her voice for quivering, "We finally meet. Yet I do not know your friends," Serenity forced herself to sit taller on Starlight who bared her teeth maliciously.

Sapphire scoffed, "Have your great minds not figured it out yet?" The Sapphire clones elongated and became shapeless with only distinguishable heads and an upside black crescent moon, "Humans…so unreliable, unpredictable. Like my brother for example—all the plans for overthrowing the Luster Kingdom and regaining what we deserve gone by a single pretty face. He cannot even properly infiltrate into the crowd, He has to introduce himself to you and share his affection," Sapphire spit on the ground. Serenity narrowed her eyes and could not see where those two shapes had gone, "Searching for my droids are you?" Sapphire laughed. He stopped suddenly and snapped his fingers, "Dream on, Princess,"

Panic rose in Serenity's throat and her hand dove for her Cosmic Moon Compact.

"Moon Cosmic—ah!" Serenity screamed as she fell backwards off her horse. Starlight was being torn away by unseen hands and Serenity felt hands wrapped tightly on her own throat, "No!" She cried and tired to remain clam as she struggled for air and grasping at the invisible forces trying to take her life. She held onto what breath she had and forced on trying to summon her power without touching her broach. _Moon Cosmic! Moon..Cosmic! Moon Cosmic Power! Please Goddess! Moon Cosmic Power! _Serenity felt herself drifting away and started to welcome the warm darkness that was beginning to overwhelm her. She was losing. Serenity knew she would not be able to summon her power and she felt such fury at not paying more attention to the silent summoning spells. With one last thought she poured all her strength, _Endy! _

Her last thoughts were of a roar of anger before she slipped away into the nothingness that had summoned her.

He was too late! He was able to slash Sapphire once before he disappeared with a whimper. Why had he decided to slow his gallop and let her go in peace? What was he thinking? He was the world's largest fool! He jumped from his horse and fell to Serenity's side. Her white dress was stained and her cloak fallen from her. Her poor neck had lost its warm stole and was already an awful purple and blue. Her lips, those sweet lips he had been about to kiss moments ago were devoid of all color.

"No, no, no, not now" Endy cried and took her cold hands in his. He rubbed her hands and her face, No use. He took her pulse, it was feeble at best. Endy felt something a kin to fear rising in his throat and he started to pump her chest---he needed to see her breathe. Nothing, "Sere, please come back," he murmured as he gathered her up in his arms and held her warm. The pulse was getting warmer. Holding her as close as he could he did the only thing he thought would work—share his own breath with his and give her the Breath of Life. So worried was he about bringing his dear Serenity back he didn't see her hand stir as his lips met hers. For deep inside her painful state, Serenity felt an odd warmth and life reviving her. A sharp gasp from her broke the Breath and Endy anxiously stared at her intently.

"You came," She murmured very hoarsely, "It hurts to talk," she tried to smile but a low moan came out.

"Shhh," Endy tried to stay calm and hugged her again, "Don't move. We'll be home soon," Endy concentrated all his energy despite his frantic thoughts and roared into the storm the ice had turned into, "GOLDEN CRYSTAL TRANSPORT!"

_I didn't know he could do that…_Serenity thought sweetly, relishing the warmth Endy was giving her.

It was the unlucky Luna who was picking up clothes around Serenity's bedroom when a cold wind hit her and by the time she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. A scream caught in her throat as she saw a haggard Endymion holding what looked like a dead Serenity.

"Goddess! Milady! SELENITY!" Luna screamed and dropped everything she was carrying to get to Serenity's side.

"Attack…Sapphire, tell Artemis," Endymion huffed out as he fell to his knees holding his chest.

"Oh Goddess, Endy, SELENITY!" Luna called louder. In the corner of Endy's mind he marveled at Luna calling the Queen by her first name. A thundering of feet was heard as Endy struggled to drink the glass of wine Luna was forcing on him, "Of course Artemis would not be here! Master Kunzite, that's who," Luna muttered massaging Serenity's hands and glancing anxiously at Endymion who also wasn't regaining any color.

"Luna! What on earth!" Selenity's cry was cut off by a small scream. All eyes turned to the Queen who had turned white with fear. The King showed up at this exact moment and to his horror, he saw Selenity falter and catch herself on the door frame.

"Luna! Endy! What happened?" Apollo shouted as he supported his wife in one arm and led her to the bed.

Endy forced himself up and was caught by Jadeite and Rei, "Sudden attack by Sapphire, no longer on grounds. Must…must step up magical force field…droids!" He spit out before at last he collapsed to.

Rei's scream was the last noise he heard as his head connected nicely with the corner of Serenity's marble bedside table.

Luna, faced by the fact her monarchs had lost their poise jumped into command, "Find Master Kunzite and my lady Mina. Send messengers to Sir Lawrence and Artemis! Bring together the heads for an immediate council meeting, hurry!" She turned to Rei and Jadeite, "Please help his highness up onto the bed, and Rei, see if he's managed to cut his head open," Luna's sarcasm seemed to bring everyone to their sense, "Ami, please go bring the Princess Hotaru, and Majesties, please come see that your Princess still lives and will recover nicely,"

With shaking steps the Queen flew to her daughter's side and kissed the soft white hands that had regained warmth but not color, "Oh my dearest, what good are parents if we cannot protect you on our own grounds?"

She had meant to say those words to herself but the entire room heard the mournful comment and felt the bitter truth behind it. Rei felt guilt at letting Sere go out by herself. But who would know what would happen? Wasn't Luster better protected than this? How could the demonic Sapphire have managed to escape his bonds and then what in the world were droids?

Serenity breathed peacefully and Selenity held back a small sob. _Look at those blue and purple marks! Oh my dearest child! I know you have been crying as well! To cry and not know why is the worst type of sorrow. Yet, I feel that you do know why and even I am not ready to believe that you are in-love with those tall strapping man at my side who still reminds me of the seven year old who you fought so ferociously with. When did I lose you to womanhood? When did these small hands become weapons onto themselves? Oh Serenity! I never wanted to let you go and already you seem gone from me. Two attacks within 24 hours? What is next my love? _

Apollo put his arm around his Queen and closed his eyes—feeling her pain and hearing those awful thoughts that ran through her head. Serenity in love? Why! She was only a child! And with Endymion? Even he felt slightly exalted at this news. He could not have picked a better man himself; yet, what did these two children know about love? Granted Endymion had already saved her life twice in the short time he was back. But, all those years apart. Would that make a difference on the two who were chosen to save the kingdom? Apollo's heart ached…his head ached. He, who could be credited for raising…what was it? Nine teenagers? Now he balked at the idea of dealing with his own daughter and her love—no he could not even bring himself to think those thoughts. Somehow the budding romance between Lita and Nephrite and Mina and Kunzite did not seem as daunting as the one before him. Look at him! Somehow the very notion his daughter might be in love shook him from the current situation—Sapphire and droids! He needed a strong drink.

"The Captain has been sent for, milord," A lone page interrupted. Luna nodded brusquely. As the page left Ami ushered in Hotaru who looked pale.

"Come, come child, do not fear!" Luna tried to laugh but Hotaru's wide eyes even worried Apollo who thought he could add no more to his plate of grief.

Hotaru sent next to Serenity and Luna tsked tsked, "No child, the Princess is fine, I wish for you to attend with Ami to the Prince," Hotaru blanched again and stood up to move to the other side of the bed. Looking at the Prince her face regained some sense of purpose and she stood, closing her eyes and holding her hands over his head as they glowed pale lavender with power. Endy's eyes blinked and Ami stood to attention with a glass of water and some pills.

A low moan of pain issued from his lips as Ami forced the pills and water down his throat.

"No need for complaints lad, perhaps now thou shall think before collapsing onto a marble table," Apollo joked patting the boy's shoulder. Endy's eyes were screwed shut in pain and nobody laughed, "Right, my dear?" Apollo stood. Selenity stared at both Serenity whose bruises were disappearing under the administrations of Hotaru and Endy who kept shifting uncomfortably.

"I shall join thee and the lords shortly," was Selenity's clipped reply. Luna stood and ushered all gawkers out with the King. Giving one long look, she shut the door on Selenity, Endymion, Serenity, and little Hotaru and Ami.

"Luna," Rei started but a sharp look stopped her. Rei bit her lip and ran down the hall, Jadeite following closely behind her.

As Rei ran she passed a dazed looking Lita and Nephrite, Luna heard angry words exchanged and closed her eyes and walked away quickly. She was NOT going to referee this fight. Her temples ached and her eyes were burning with tears she dare not shed in front of anyone. Taking the stairs slowly she paused on the second landing leading to her quarters and let one small sob release the pain in her chest. Twisting the horn of the unicorn she leaned against the wall leading to a secret passage to her rooms. As the door creaked behind her, she leaned against it and started crying.

At the same time Artemis was taking the said secret passage to reach Serenity's quarters quickly he skidded to a stop as he heard an unusual sound—sobbing? Who was crying? A servant girl? Treading lightly he made the turn around the corner to see Luna sitting against the heavy door with her head in her arms, black curls bobbing up and down with the heaves of her cries. His heart ached and before he knew it he had gathered up the pale pink gowned woman he had known almost all his life and held her as if she was no bigger than a babe.

"Nothing will happen dearest, nothing will happen," he muttered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. Her arms darted out and held him tightly to herself. In short sentences Artemis managed to get the gist of what had happened. He cursed himself for going hunting with the King and Queen of Venus. It had been a hard morning. An afternoon shoot always helped, "Dry thy ears, nothing shall happen," Artemis repeated again. Two sat like that for a long moment—not knowing what to do now. For how does one fight an enemy one cannot see?

Angry words breeding angry feelings created an atmosphere of uneasiness in which the sweetest of tempers were being tested. Far away, in the comfort of a ferocious fire, Diamond sat laughing with his elder twin sister sitting on the arm of their throne chair, "We could not create more chaos if we had a miasma," Beryl cooed over her glass of wine.

Diamond's eyebrows shot up, "You can do that?"

Beryl laughed, "Why of course! What kind of witch would I be if I could not do the blackest of black magic?" Beryl finished the wine.

Diamond twirled his wine glass—he really needed another nervous/thinking devilish habit, "Of course, my sorceress,"

"Your brother is doing well," Beryl began, "Though I am not sure of his droids or what he said about them,"

Diamond's eyes froze over. He could not forget the cruel words his brother had described him with.

"He may be yours to deal with," Diamond spit out before he stood up and abruptly left the throne room.

Beryl bowed her head quietly until he had left, and just bowed her head quietly until he had left the throne room. Out of the middle of the room she watched Wiseman rise.

"I admire your tactics," were his cold words. Beryl smiled. She would make Wiseman rue the day her father had chosen Diamond over herself to groom, "You play your game well, Princess…But do you really know what you play at?" He asked softly.

Beryl threw her shoulders back and nuzzled into the throne chair, "I believe we both know what I want,"

Wiseman bowed his head, "If you say so,"

She did not say anything and just smiled, allowing her two little fangs to grow over her plump red lips, "Oh yes, I do,".

Author's Notes:

WOW! This chapter, after a month long comatose, came to me in one night and I have so many ideas now! I really am ready to have Endy and Sere get together and just be done with it. I definitely don't want to do any clichéd Endy loses his memory yada yada yada. When they get together it will the real thing—but they will have their ups and downs. I also want the other Scouts to take a step back. The story is Endy and Sere not the Scouts and the Knights. I'm so happy y'll are enjoying the new writing perspective! It's so much easier to write from the multiple angles. I just wish the layout was better on Anyways…..read and review please!


	25. Chapter 24: Why

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Contact: Notes:

I would like to apologize for the uhhh, three month long stasis on this story. I have been super busy trying to finish this semester and pack up my apartment to move. I would like to let all my loyal fans know a few things:

(1) The story is pouring out of my brain like crazy and I have already started the next chapter (and ps Endy and Sere are finally about to get together)

(2) I managed to graduate successfully and would like to announce I am a proud owner of a B.A. degree from a top 15 university

(3) You guys are wonderful for putting up with this long wait. If you have time and happen to like my writing style check out my other two stories on Fan Fiction. Net

"The Great Freeze" and a one shot "Ever The Same:

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

A fist slammed the table, "How can you suggest sending any more spies into the Wraith Kingdom? Have you lost your mind?"

"Fine words, Captain!"

"Damn right, my lord Ares! I would like you to suggest sending your daughter into the darkness!" Lawrence shot back.

Ares' eyes flashed the same violet as Rei's, "She would go in a heartbeat! For her country and her Queen!"

"My son has risked life and limb and yet you want to send him back after I have JUST seen him alive? A notion that milord was eager to believe within six months!"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY CHILD!" Ares shouted as he jumped to his feet from his table and Lawrence quickly crossed the room to see to the challenge.

Artemis lunged and stopped Lawrence with his arms, "No Ares, telling the Princess of Mars what to do has fallen to their Majesties and me. I doubt she will answer to you,"

Ares body stiffened with the insult that was so vicious in its cruelty.

"SILENCE!" The Lord Chancellor bellowed, "The Princesses behave better than their parents, good Goddess. Sit down!" He roared and turned a wearied head towards his daughter who had sat in on this Council while the others fretted over Serenity and Endymion and what to do about Sapphire. Mina's capable hands were gripping each other fiercely and wondering what words to use in this moment.

"My lords and ladies, we are here not to discuss past decisions. We have been summoned for an immediate threat on the persons of our Majesties and more specifically the Heir and Princess Serenity. The ability of these droids of Sapphire to enter the controlled sphere of Luster is disturbing—as is his ability to astral project himself here. We have one grain of knowledge: Sapphire has bitter feelings towards Diamond and if we can decipher anything it's the uneasy feelings Sapphire has towards Diamond and thusly towards Beryl. Endymion has provided enough information towards the single minded goal of Beryl's: domination through the reawakening of Metallica. Beryl most likely is furious at Diamond's resurfacing and the threat to her power. Sapphire is the odd one out: a begotten bastard that is the cuckoo in our nest of vipers. If we can get Sapphire before Beryl can fully estrange the brothers we have a chance at discovering…" she trailed off as she realized the pin-drop silence in the Library. Artemis nodded and her father cleared her throat, "At finally stopping this wicked darkness from permeating and destroying our precious happiness,"

Lord Hermes applauded, "Well said milady, if I may?" Mina nodded and Lord Hermes stood up, pressed a few buttons and projected in the middle of the room for all was a step by step deduction of how the droids worked and what harm they could do. Mina felt a sleepless night taking its toll and with a polite nod to her father, excused herself, making a note for her father to summon her and the Scouts before any plan of action was spoken of. These deliberations would allow her perhaps two hours of precious sleep. Mina fingered the cut glass bottle sitting in the deep folds of her skirt. Could she perhaps take an aide to sleep? Just a few drops of the filmy liquid in a glass of water and she could awake refreshed and without those awful dreams that were beginning to steal all her sleep.

"Your face is as easy to read as a book, Princess," a deep voice whispered in her ear and a hand closed over hers, "This is not an answer to your problems,"

Mina would have whirled around but Kunzite held her close, "I know you're scared, and I'm scared. We don't know what we're up against and that is frightening but you cannot weaken yourself with sleep aides," He chuckled softly and turned her around to face him, "Well?"

"How do you stop the dreams?" She asked in a small voice looking down at the marble floors as she handed over the glass vial, "Ever since we thought Endy was lost, they come more and more frequently. Since he's been back I've had no sleep…" She stopped and turned to give Kunzite a profile, "How can I protect her when I know not what to protect her from?"

Kunzite bent to kiss her peach complexion that was growing paler than Serenity's these past few days, "You know what to protect her from. The evilness of others. We have faces for our enemies, three, Beryl, Diamond, and Sapphire. They are human—though how human neither of us can fathom. But, Minako, you cannot forget this goal," Kunzite smiled. How wonderful he was. How absolutely perfectly he read her and knew her.

In another chamber…..

I awoke and the first thing I realized was that I was in my bed—again. For maybe the second time, third time? And the moon had not even a chance to rise again. My next thought was a groan at realizing that I had missed the second council meeting. I struggled to get up and nearly killed myself—need I add again? A wandering hand affirmed what I feared. Several red welts where Sapphire's fingers had been were rising against what felt like a deeply bruised neck. I opened my eyes and stared at the growing darkness in the canopy. I hate winter months. The night comes before the day has even a chance to begin.

_Fool, fool, three times the fool!_ I muttered to myself as those agonizing last moments before my slip into unconsciousness. Why had I cried? What reason had I to cry? To think that Endy felt more for me than—I closed my eyes. I would always be a six year to him. Punching him in the gut while Mina held him down, him putting honey in my hair, racing recklessly on our horses, -- this was not the making of a grand romance.

I rolled over on my side. I was happy to be alone in my bed this time. Endy's close presence this morning had been disconcerting to say the least. How could I have so many different feelings for a boy I had grown up with? Sure I had never shared Mina and Lita's fantasies of a prince coming to sweep me off my feet. But…when had I a reason to? I knew what my future would be. I would grow up and be just like my mother. _And that's turning into a fine state of affairs_ the little voice inside my bed reminded me. Would my mother have been foolish enough to let herself be attacked by her worst enemy twice within a day? Then again, my mother had a knight. My father who championed her from—what was that sweet tale Luna used to tell us girls when we were little?

How my father had heard of the legendary beauty of my mother and was reluctant to press his case as a suitor? For a woman so beautiful, so powerful, and so intelligent on her own could scarcely need a man. Then one fateful moonrise as the Goddess would have it, Father had snuck out of a Royal Ball in his honor and went fairy searching in the woods. There he happened across a nymph, he was sure of it. She sat by the water's edge and was gracefully dipping her feet. Well, my mother would add that in fact she had been twirling like a child when Father saw her. And she suddenly froze, like a deer and raised her large eyes to Father, smiled, and ran off. For unknown to him, she knew who he was and she was rather smitten as she says. Father did not know what to do but chase her into a large clearing where the trees stood so tall they seemed as if they would go on forever and a single beam of light from the moon was poised on Selenity amongst the wild fauna and flora. She smiled demurely and…what did she say? I struggled to remember

"_Some myths would say that Apollo was the God of the Sun and his sister the Goddess of the Moon," She began sweetly still not looking at him, "But you and I both know that the moon and the sun could not live as brother and sister," She looked at his feet and slowly raised her head over her right shoulder, "The sun and the moon could only be lovers—equal partners in the circle of life," She met his eyes, "Do you agree Apollo?"_

_"The moon herself would be envious tonight of you," he stammered and tried to stop staring so blatantly in her face. Selenity laughed like a peal of bells._

_"You do not remember me?" She teased and sat down in the large circle of violets. Apollo shook his head violently._

_"I believe I would…" he had no graceful way with words. He was hardly eighteen and this beauteous nymph? She was like a fairy child—on the edge of womanhood but still maintained her innocence._

_"I am Selenity, perhaps we shall meet again," She stood up, nodded her head, and ran out of the clearing._

_"Wait!" Father had called but the nymph who called herself Selenity just turned around, still running away and held her finger to her lips as calls of "Princess! Princess! Thou art in a great deal of trouble!" Began echoing in the dark woods._

_It was those words that made my father stop and realize that he had just met and fallen in love with the eternal Princess Selenity and the legendary woman was little more than a teenager._

Yes—that is the making of a fairy tale. Meeting as young lovers one night even though Mama insists that Father does not remember that they in fact had met years earlier at her tenth birthday party. Father would shrug his shoulders saying one Princess's birthday ball was like the next.

Yet, where was my fairy tale story? I am so stupid as to fall in love with the boy next door? Nay, the next floor below?

_Yes, yes, and yes! The only question now is—was he trying to kiss you too or trying to ease your embarrassment?_

With a moan I rolled back onto my pillows. If this was love, than Mina and Lita could take it and hurl it to the moon. For I wanted no part in this dance.

Outside Serenity's Apartment….

Selenity was about to knock and paused. She was a horrible mother. How could she eavesdrop on her own daughter? She had not meant to but she felt such a strong need for love and heard her own love story and she had not meant to…but she had. And in one sense she was utterly relieved that Serenity wasn't worried about the threats on her life and on the other hand she felt that somehow a love between her daughter and her daughter's best friend was even more dangerous.

She was being ridiculous. She knew this would happen. She and Gaia had been pleased beyond anything that their own children would one day fall in love and marry and they would be grandparents together.

Perhaps that's what got her the most. Was that the future was not as solid as Setsuna made it seem. That wasn't fair either. She knew Time was fluid—it ebbed and flowed like the tides of the ocean. All controlled by the Moon. No, that wasn't true either. She smiled and stepped away from the door. Serenity could be bothered later. And her breath caught. For how long could she postpone facing the fact her daughter was growing up—was in love—was a warrior in her own right, and the lists went on and on and suddenly she was feeling very old again and decided to try and focus her energies elsewhere.

"My Queen," came a soft voice from behind her, "May I intrude?"

"Michiru," Selenity turned around and took the arm the aqua haired beauty had offered, "I have such fond memories of you and your mother," she smiled and walked down the hall.

"Ah yes, I was always looking forward to your visits. We do not get many visitors out in the Asteroid Kingdoms,"

"I have never liked having inner and outer parts of the Kingdom," Selenity admitted as they descended down the back stairs into the smaller version of the private Rose garden. Selenity inhaled the sweet smell of the Roses. They always made her feel more peaceful and reminded her of Gaia.

"After Mother died, my lady Gaia and thyself was the closest things I had," Michiru paused and smiled, "Anyways, we do not mind being Outer. It is our honor, my Queen,"

"Michiru," Selenity smiled at the girl who was now a young woman, "You have always been too kind for your own good,"

Michiru blushed, "Those are high words of praise, your Majesty. I am not sure I deserve them,"

"Why ever not, child?" Selenity watched as the girl stepped away from her and wandered over to the small koi pond. Suddenly she saw the little five year old who had lost her mother and was huddling by the water, crying and ignoring everyone. The girl just as quickly melted into the tall girl whose shapely body was barely hidden by light sea green dress.

"I do not know if I am willing to fight alongside the younger girls," Michiru whispered quickly.

"Michiru?" Selenity was shocked.

"I just, we do not think they understand the importance of what we are doing. They are young and inexperienced, respectfully speaking my Queen," she hastily added looking guiltily down at her slim hands.

Selenity felt like her heart had been pierced by an arrow, "Do you understand what you are saying?"

"Your Majesty, I mean no offense but I worry—I—we have not seen the girls in action and we cannot carry the burden of their lives as well as those of our respective kingdoms. The Outer Kingdoms have and always will serve the greater good while I think the hearts of the Inner girls are—too pure," Michiru's soft voice had teetered off into a whisper.

Selenity's first selfish thought was that these girls from the Outer Kingdom had no right to say whither or not they would fight with the younger girls and that considering they were trained for two separate missions that this was…well, frankly it was crap.

"Michiru, does Haruka feel this way as well?" Selenity coolly asked. Michiru seemed to steel her backbone and nodded almost defiantly, "Your feelings are important to me but the feelings you feel against the younger girls have no space in your relationships as Sailor Senshi. The Senshi are only as powerful as they are connected. The Sailor Crystals will not respond if two of nine are feeling…like they are babysitting," Selenity paused searching for the right words beneath the rage she was feeling at these two girls. Who did they think they were? Was the age difference so great they felt a right to be more—what was that word?

"Despite what you may feel, Michiru, the decision to fight with the girls of the Inner Kingdom is not a decision you may make. If you do not want to fight for a common good, than please, we can visit Setsuna and have your planet powers revoked and placed into a—" Selenity bit her lip and forced her voice to be softer, "a more suitable vessel,"

Michiru's eyes flashed with sadness and her eyes glittered. Once again Selenity saw the five year old who had refused anyone's intrusion into her private world. "Oh, gomen nasai," Michiru dropped to her knees and beat her right fist across her chest repeatedly, showing penance in the old Lunar fashion. Tears streamed down her face, "We just…do not know these girls…my Queen…we are scared," she whispered.

Selenity raised the girl by her chin and brusquely wiped her tears. "These events have been draining on us all darling, this conversation shall not go past the two of us," Selenity mentally crossed her fingers knowing that as soon as she left Michiru she would break this promise.

Michiru kissed her Queen's hand and quickly left the garden. Selenity did not turn around to watch the girl leave. Caught between emotions of fury, failure, and complete inadequacy, Selenity gathered her skirts to go see the one woman who had answers for all her questions—Setsuna.

The walk to the Time Door was long enough for her emotions to settle down and analyze why Michiru had abruptly decided that she was feeling unsettled. What was going on in the Outer Kingdoms that calm Michiru was as disturbed as the seas she was the Goddess of?

The pathway seemed longer and Selenity suddenly remembered cold words that Setsuna had spoken perhaps years ago—that one day her right to enter the Time Door would disappear and another heir would stand in her place. Selenity concentrated harder—no! This was not that time! Serenity knew nothing and besides, Selenity was coming as a friend to Setsuna and not as a Queen seeking advice.

Suddenly the familiar fog rolled around her and Selenity saw the Time Door in all its ancient glory. The Door eased open without her opening her mouth.

"My Queen, what ails your heart? I can feel your heavy thoughts all the way across the dimensions," Setsuna spoke lightly with worry etched on her face. Her ruby eyes glittered with concern and she held out her arms.

Selenity felt like a child again as Setsuna's arms wrapped around her tightly. The two old friends spoke without speaking and felt sheer comfort by their physical proximity.

"I feel as if I am losing all I ever knew," Selenity whispered in the silence of the space between Time.

"That is not true;" Setsuna answered softly, "All you know is simply changing into a form which you will come to recognize as the same as the old form,"

Selenity shook her head, royal white gold odangoes shaking in turn, "My daughter is more confused than ever—I thought a return by Endymion would be enough to set her right again and it seems to have made things worse,"

Setsuna pulled herself out of the embrace—her face slightly contorted in a chuckle, "And how are the two lovebirds?"

Selenity rolled her eyes, "One is ready to throw the entire concept of love out the window and the other is so obsessed with duty that love is more of an idea than a feeling that rules his life,"

Setsuna raised her trim hunter green eyebrows, "Is that so? Little Endy obsessed with duty? I wonder at whose knee he learned that?"

Selenity felt a smile come over her lips, "I do believe you are mocking my sympathies,"

Setsuna nodded, "And those two do not seem to be the only ones who are romancing in the lovely Luster castle…"

Selenity actually laughed and raised her hands helplessly, "If it is not an attack on Serenity than it is finding a young couple hidden in the darks of castle halls,"

"So tis true that Artemis caught the Princess Mina and young Kunzite?" Setsuna continued to push gossip onto Selenity.

Before the two of them knew it, they were discussing the finer points of teenage romance and the soon coupling of Ami and Zoiscite—only a matter of time of course.

"But really Setsuna, I cannot believe that I am asking this, how can I get Serenity and Endymion to admit their love?" Selenity put her face in her hands and pushed her bangs back.

Setsuna let loose a veritable squeal of delight, "Be careful of what you ask for, dearest Queen, you might get it!"

Selenity laughed, "I suppose I might regret this but I feel as if anything is better than this confusion,"

Setsuna looked thoughtful, "I believe you may be onto something there, Selenity,"

Selenity tilted her head, "And what might that be?" Setsuna shook her head.

"No, no, no dearest, one must not interfere. Everything shall reveal itself," Setsuna nodded her head almost dismissively.

Selenity stood up and stretched, wondering how much time had passed since she entered the Door. Surely none if Setsuna had anything to do with it.

"Oh, and my Queen," Setsuna stopped Selenity's departure, "as far as the Outer Scouts go, leave those girls to me," she winked, "I need to have some strong words with certain teenagers,"

Selenity smiled and returned Setsuna's wave pleased to find herself feeling more secure and happy than she had in months.

"One last thing!" Setsuna's voice called strongly from the rolling fog, "Tis time for our Serenity to receive another transformation—do you not think so?"

Selenity felt shocked and felt a large object appear in her hands, "The Spiral Heart Moon Rod," she heard herself whisper. Born out of the love of two soul mates she herself had once had this rod. She lovingly fingered the long pink handle and red enamel heart on top with its gilded golden edges, the lovely ivory bow underneath the heart, oh, so many memories attached to this beautiful weapon. For in reality, as Selenity's heart sank slightly, it was a weapon. A most powerful one that can only be borne by a heart that has achieved true love.

So how does one force one's daughter into love? Selenity wondered who she could get in on this plan. A mischievous smirk, unlike her daughter's, began to dance across her face.

THE WRAITH KINGDOM

Beryl laughed successfully as she stared into her crystal ball. Her trial miasma, one that was 1/100th of the strength of her real one, was working well. She decided to send it to the waters of Neptune where one of Sapphire's clones could easily slip it into the water supply and from there, Nature took its course.

Once slipped into the water supply, the miasma evaporated into the air and breathed in by every person in Neptunian. Specifically if Beryl had planned right, just the Royal Family. And perhaps, if all of Beryl's spies were correct, the continually visiting Uranian princess as well. Beryl smirked at the rumors that flew about those two. Let the two girls have their fun. Their families will have many other words to say when the Royal Princesses of the two Outer Kingdoms decide to canoodle in bed together. Beryl switched her attention to other matters—primarily how to control Diamond. Sapphire was getting beyond her grasp but, oh Diamond. Those two had not been raised as brother and sister and while Diamond may have no scruples or morals, Beryl recognized a chance for control when she saw it.

A man like Diamond could only be controlled by one thing and that was his desire to dominate others—and if she could play the needy little sister in want of a strong father figure, well more power to her as they say. She watched as the Neptunian Princess argued frantically with the Uranian girl. Heated words that she could barely catch due to the strong Luster protective barriers around the castle. Her magic could barely penetrate the old magic of that bloody Kingdom. She bit her lower lip in frustration. Annoyed and still slightly pleased with herself, she pressed the palms of her hands against the cool ball until she had collapsed the ball into nothingness.

"Ah, sister, I see that you are rather pleased by the workings of my dear Brother," Diamond sauntered in barely knocking on her chamber door. She snapped her head up and put her best pouty smile on.

"I try so hard, my lord, but it seems the best I can do is create cat fights between two girls," she lowered her long lashes appearing to look sad and hurt.

Diamond quickly came up to her side and patted her shoulders soothingly, "There, there, sister. I have seen your magic. You cannot have failed at anything," Diamond gave his sister a toothy, almost sleazy, grin.

Beryl grinned in her lowered gaze, this was her chance.

"But my lord, not to argue with you, but if my magic was not faulted than why did the miasma not turn all of Neptunian into a violent mess? I was the only person who handled it, there was no way it could have been tampered with," she sniffed in accordance.

Diamond's smile disappeared and his eyes became slits, "No, no my dear, do not go blaming yourself," a few seconds of silence followed, "If my memory serves me correctly…did you not personally hand your miasma over to Sapphire to administer to the clones?"

Beryl managed a small nod, "But, Diamond, what are you saying?" She looked up at her brother whose face was contorting as his mind followed the path she was leading him on.

"My little Princess, I am sure you would never think that one of your own family would hurt you. I would never let that happen," his mouth was in a thin line, "I will deal with Sapphire,"

Beryl looked up wildly and grabbed Diamond's precious white suit, "No! Do not hurt him! Perhaps there was a fault with one of the clones! Sapphire would never try to sabotage one of your plans!" She pleaded and saw Diamond's face flash with anger. Perfect!

"No, Beryl, you are wrong in this area. A true blooded sibling would never do such a thing but one of a half blood would," he spit out, turned on his heel and left.

Beryl called after him unsuccessfully and waited a few moments before she was sure he was gone.

"Perfect," she whispered, "All hail Queen Beryl,"

"Amen," whispered her minions from the darkest corners of her space defying chamber.


	26. Chapter 25: About Time

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Everything is working out so perfectly! I just want to thank everyone for being so patient and would like to ask if any of my readers have good romantic mood setting ideas they would like to send me, I would REALLY appreciate any thoughts or suggestions for how my lovely characters will romance each other ;) As usually all originality is my own and I do not own Sailor Moon

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Endymion of Terra

He felt that he was probably the biggest hypocrite in the entire universe. Every night for four years he said that if he ever got the chance to see Serenity again he would take her in his arms and tell her in no small words that she was the light of his life and always would be no matter how much she cried, how often she tripped, or how much she fought against him. A pallet outside her bedchambers was no longer good enough. He wanted to fight alongside her as her equal, her partner in this life and the next. He wanted to be free to love her as only he could and dare the world to test their love.

Yet, in less than two days he had seen his love is blighted. Was he not strong enough to protect her? He shook his now tamed raven locks. No, after all these years, he cannot let the days go by and not tell her that he loved. Yes, he loved her and he might have kissed. Might being the opportune word.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Thrice the fool! _He muttered to himself. He had at least three chances to kiss her: each time they had been interrupted by Diamond or Beryl or Sapphire. No more, he thought suddenly. This was beginning to be a pathetic Mina Kunzite relationship and he was going to take his own advice and see Serenity and say what the two of them already knew.

Goddess willing that she felt the same way. Suddenly his throat constricted and the air he was breathing had an awful tang to it. He felt his fingers growing numb and becoming paralyzed by the fear that she may not love him to. But—how could she not? Had she not also felt…he concentrated. Taking in long breaths he focused on that special connection he had felt with Sere since they were at least ten years old.

And there in that connection he heard all her most anxious thoughts about his love for her and her fear of rejection. _How can he possibly see me as more than a little sister? Was he trying to—no why would he...If this is love than I want no part in it_. He could have almost laughed at his little odango atma. Was she foolish enough to let down all her barriers?

Gathering himself together he went to the highest tower of the Luster Castle. He had not been to see his mother yet. All those years it was her voice and Sere's face that he heard and saw the most of. Now, at the top of those heavy stairs he forced himself to calmly open the door when he heard voices within.

"Oh, Gaia, how I wish you were here," It was the Queen in a slightly tearful yet happy voice, "Your son has become more than either of us dared to hope. He is handsome, brave, and absolutely perfect in every way. I could not have asked for a better son, Gaia. This is why I have come," There was a pause, "Please help him overcome his fears and profess his love for Serenity. The child is distraught and I cannot do anything to ease her suffering for you see dearest sister and friend, she no longer needs me as she once did. Endymion is the one she seeks and he does not…No, Gaia, I will not speak ill of your son for there is no ill to speak of. He needs a woman's hand in this matter Gaia and I fear that I am too involved to help him. Send your spirit and lift his heart for in these dark times ahead, she will need his love more than anyone else's,"

Another long pause and then quick footsteps.

The door flung open and Queen Selenity smiled widely at a sheepish Endymion, "After all it his birthright," she finished staring Endymion in the eyes.

Endymion opened his mouth and closed it again, not able to look his dearest Aunt and Queen in her face. She reached up and cupped his face smiling broadly at him.

"My son, you are as dear to me as my own daughter. I will not tell you what to do. Listen to your heart, my lad. Here, your sweet mother waits for your voice," She turned away from Endymion, kissed the crystal case briefly and exited smoothly down the stone stairwell.

The room was full of light and cool as always. His mother looked just like he remembered her. A bit taller than Sere, almost as tall as his Aunt Selenity, pale skin that lacked the creaminess of Sere's, long ebony hair that was his own and nestled underneath those closed eyelids were his own eyes. He knelt briefly by her side.

"Mother," he croaked out and allowed a few tears to fall for the woman who could not embrace him upon his return or mourn his absence, "Mama, I have missed you more these past few years than I thought I ever would. I am back where I belong now and there is just one thing I need," He paused and dropped his voice to a lower whisper, "The courage to overcome my own demons and profess a love I have harbored since before I knew I could love," He stopped, swearing he could have heard slippers on the stone steps but realized it must be the Queen exiting the Tower. " I need to tell her but I don't know how or when…I need her to know that she is my…everything…and I don't know how to tell her she is not a sister and will never be a sister and that…"

A distinct "oomph!" broke his speech and he turned to see who dared to intrude. Opening the door he saw a slightly bashful, bruised blonde whose eyes were full of tears and mischief.

"Oh Endy," she breathed in a way he never knew he could, "You just did,"

Somewhere between cursing himself for telling her that he loved her in the most unromantic way possible and realizing that she was standing right before him, Endy did the only thing he knew he could do to redeem the situation.

He pulled her off her feet and swept her into a kiss. A kiss that was four years in the making and full of passions unacknowledged. A kiss that—

"Endy?" A hand roughly shook him, "Endy! We have been looking for you forever! Mother said she last saw you here! You have been asleep for hours!" An all too familiar voice teased.

Shaking his head he opened his sleepy eyes to see Sere laughing in front of him. Her neck seemed a bit off color but her cheeks were pink from the cold of the afternoon/

"Come Endy! I have already missed supper last night and the break fast this morning!" She laughed tugging on his army, "Tis some way to treat a girl, come home after a four year stint and run to thy mother?" She teased playfully in what, could that be a flirty tone of voice? Suddenly he was wondering if the feelings he had heard in her head through their connection was true after all, "Endymion! I only jest! Come now, at this rate there may be another attack and I need my valiant warrior. Though I hope you know that you are only there for show," She smirked and started walking towards the open Tower door.

Endy numbly pulled himself away from the crystal encasement and stood up, seeing that quite a few hours had passed since he met the Queen in the Tower. He must have dozed off and dreamt—his heart lurched—dreamt telling Serenity the truth of it all. He looked at her face and then, for the flash of a second, saw the tender uneasiness and worry. Smiling, knowing he might have some more time to make it perfect, to tell her in just the right manner, he thought to have a little fun.

"Aye, for I would like to stay as far away from thy powers as I can, Sere. I have seen the…uh, damage they can reek," he teased and saw that same look again. _Aha! My princess, I have you. I know your true heart and before the next full moon, you shall know how I truly feel about you_.

Serenity, Princess of Luster

I groaned inwardly. No wonder Endy saw me as his little sister. What right did I have to be slightly pissed off? I let him follow me down the stairs and annoyed even more when he caught me as I tripped walking out the door and into the courtyard. He settled his arm there, steadying my elbow. I looked up at his face. He seemed lost in thought: _Probably how to get rid of me and back to more pertinent matters._ I shook myself loose of his hand and decided to run across the crunchy courtyard.

The wind caught my hair that was loose of its odangoes for the first time in years. I cannot believe that I slept through the night and breakfast. That attack drained more out of me than I thought. I stopped running at that cold thought.

"Cat got your tongue, odango less?" Endymion called and I turned giving him a fierce look.

"We don't always have to talk—just because you've been gone forever doesn't mean anything—"my voice reluctantly shook at those mean words. That wasn't true. Those four years meant everything and the world beyond.

Endymion simply looked amused, "I see you haven't changed, Sere,"

I bit my lip, "I have changed more than you'll ever know Endymion! Just because you're special now doesn't mean anything!" I flounced my skirts and ran as fast as I could across the yard.

"Hey! Sere! Oh come on, I didn't mean anything by that," I heard Endy call laughingly after me.

I turned my head around and stuck out my tongue—running straight into the small set of stairs that ran up to the kitchens.

As I fell head over heels my first thought was hardly coherent.

"Sere! Goodness! Are you alright?" Endy asked slightly laughingly.

I tried to blink my eyes, "Endy, when did the stars start coming out so early?" I murmured trying to focus on the dizzying circles of them above my head.

I heard Endy laugh and then felt his warm hands above the crown of my head and above my neck, "Hold still, Sere, lord knows I came back just in time to save you from yourself,"

"Be it known, Endy," I murmured finding my voice, "I am not a klutz,"

Endy laughed and I caught his solemn face looking at me, "Aye my girl, I can see that," He patted my shoulder, "All is well, come now," he lifted my up by my shoulders.

I wavered a bit, grabbing his arm, "Thanks" I managed to mumble as I struggled between remaining steady on his arm and gaining the additional comfort of his warmth and those slightly yummy feelings I got when I was around him. _Stop it, Sere! Don't you get it? You're nothing but a stupid crybaby!_

_I thought Rei usually added klutzy to that._ I heard another voice in my head. I whirled around, wide eyed at Endy who was hiding a guffaw underneath that stoic face.

"How dare you intrude on a girl's private thoughts!" I exclaimed slightly angry and worriedly amazed.

Endy shrugged, "It's not like you put up a huge barrier," he gave me a toothy grin, "You aren't used to me probing your thoughts," he added almost…sadly. I opened my mouth to tell him off and closed it. Already fighting after two days—what does the future hold for two best friends who are soul bonded?

I reached out and took his hand, "There, there, Endy," I patted his hand, "You will soon learn nothing more," I teased. His cobalt eyes flashed with a tease.

"We shall see, Sere," he cut me off.

"SERE!" Mina called and came out into the kitchen courtyard rubbing her arms, "Good Goddess! How long does it take you to come into dinner?" She caught sight of Endy and I quickly dropped his hand, "Perhaps I shall tell Luna that you will be in a little late and to keep a plate warm?" Her sky blue eyes that matched mine so well danced with mischief and I quickly broke into a run after her.

Catching her in my arms I breathed "Don't you dare do anything, Mina!" into her ear as she squealed turning around and giving me a hug,

"Who I am to stop love?" she mocked and with a laugh was back into the warmth of the castle.

Endy had caught up to us by now, "What's gotten into her?"

Numbly I shook my head, "Love," I muttered in a voice so full of longing it caught me off guard. I felt Endy looking at me but just followed Mina's footsteps into the Castle for a small dinner.

Yet, as the warmth of the evening fire overtook me I saw that there was no small dinner. All the Senshi were seated and I saw Mama at the head of the large table that had been brought into the large lower parlor that faced the Verandah. From here I could see the acres of land that was now being covered in snow and I knew that somewhere behind the evergreen Labyrinth was a beautifully, solid frozen, Crescent Mirror.

Yet, I was not ice skating as I wanted to be. I was here, in one of my favorite rooms, about to have dinner with what looked like a firing squad.

"Sere! Sit near me by the fire dearest, Endymion, please sit across from her," Mother was beaming as I took the seat on her right hand and Endymion took the seat on her left. On my right hand sat Mina, then Ami, Haruka, and then Luna. Next to Endymion were not so small Hotaru, Michiru, Lita, and Artemis. Mother waited the few seconds it took for us to be seated. A quick glance around the room assured me that not everyone was too pleased. Haruka looked slightly sheepish and Michiru's eyes were bright. It looked as if she had been crying. Little Hotaru was rather pleased with herself and had Mina engaged in a quick conversation Ami and Rei shared similar looks of skepticism and Lita's nose was doing weird twitching thing as her eyes darted back and forth.

Finally, my eyes settled on Endy. His cheeks were flushed red from the wind and cold of the small walk we had taken. I noticed his eyes were rather…brilliant in fact. He caught me looking at him and raised one arched eyebrow before quickly leaning over to say something private to Hotaru whose own color rose.

I felt something akin to jealously rising and felt Mina's thoughts inside my head. I turned so quickly my braid hit Mina in the face. She laughed and whispered something to Ami who sent it to Haruka and so own. I stared at my reflection in the pearl edged china. Was everything going to be silly in the beginning of the New Year?

Tink, tink, tink. Mother was tapping her wine glass that was full of hot spiced wine. Her eyes, almost like mine but a royal amethyst, twinkled happily.

"My girls, I am so happy to have you around this table. For the first time in years we are finally together and I do not want to start the New Year off with worries, jealousies, or threats against our happiness," She made eye contact with each of us before resuming her mini speech, "I love you all, my dearest girls, and would like to spend one night without any titles, privileges, or responsibilities," She lowered her glass without taking a sip and her small laugh came out like a small peal of bells, "I have arranged for us to have a skating party on the Crescent Mirror—" she paused significantly, "Like we have had every year," Mama smiled at me, "And will always have, to the New Year!" She toasted.

"The New Year!" Everyone chorused with a few cheers from the boys down by Artemis's end of the table. I made a small wave to Jade and Zoi whose faces I could see. This was an awful long table. Round too.

"Sere…" Mina nudged. Crap. Was I always going to be caught day dreaming?

Mama looked as if she was hiding a smile, "I was asking, dear, if you are happy," she whispered again as the servers began to serve the spiced wine and small appetizers. The smells coming from the kitchen were too divine to keep my attention for long, "Darling?"

I shook my head, "Why do you ask, Mama?"

Her eyes darkened and she looked down at her hand covering my own, "Just like that, my little lady,"

I grinned at my childhood nickname, "What more could a girl want, Mama?" I shrugged my shoulders. She patted my hand and leaned back into her own chair and motioned for Luna to move her chair.

"Your happiness is truly important, daughter," Mama finished and gave me a small smile.

I cocked my head. Was that not the right answer? I looked first at Endy and then Mina, neither of whom met my gaze. The two had engaged Hotaru in conversation and were quickly joined by Ami and Michiru.

Dinner passed as it always does with a gaggle of girls and boys. Haruka was more than a challenge for all the guys combined and I shrieked with delight with Mina and Lita as she continued to cause them to stumble for words. Michiru had a strained look on her face and was being reassured silently by Ami who was all too used to being the sane one in the group. Rei seemed to have found an ally in Haruka and also joined in the persecution and Endy and the boys. Mama and Luna laughed along playfully as Artemis sat, looking slightly sullen. Mama assured him he was free of this little party if he so wished to be.

Laughter ensued as Artemis bolted after the dessert course with Kunzite in tow. I watched Mina's face drop slightly before she began working some of her charms on Jadeite, much to Rei's fury.

_I'm going to kill her! _ Rei's voice exploded in my head. My wince was noticeable enough to hear Endy's voice next—_Too much wine, Princess? _ He teased. I shot them both an awful look.

"Rei, if you do not tell Jadeite that his flirting with other girls bothers you I am going to scream!" I called down the table. A dozen heads swirled to glance at first me and then Rei. Mina began giggling and tried to drink some wine to stop it. Before Rei could retaliate, Mina was choking on the wine and laughter. As Endy and Kunzite scraped chairs across the marble and began their dash I lifted my velveteen arm in a wide arc and smacked her as hard as she deserved on her upper back. Mina's red face shot forward in such a comedic fashion that Kunzite let out a laugh before he asked his beloved how she was. Mina took that moment to collect her breath and chuck her used napkin at him and huff out.

The boys hooted and whistled as Kunzite reluctantly followed her out. Haruka made a whipping noise that provoked an automatic scolding from Luna who blushed when she realized it wasn't Lita or I.

Mother laughed heartily and clapped her hands, "Come, come, girls! I expect everyone out on the Mirror by moonrise!"

I rose with my arm linked with Lita as the boys surrounded us walking out. A quick pinch as Rei passed let me know I wasn't off the hook.

Lita tittered and leaned down into my ear, "I think tis high time we got those two together,"

"Hmm," I agreed quietly hoping that Rei's retaliation would not take a vicious form.

As we walked to my room, Lita and I discussed a million and a half strategies to get the two together and not one seemed feasible.

Lita stretched and collapsed very unladylike onto the bay window, "I don't know, Sere. I think we need to enlist the help of the guys on this one,"

I whirled around away from the mirror as I played with my hair, "Lita, I hardly see you and I am not going to allow you to use our time together as a reason to see Neph!" I tossed a hair clip at her that she easily flicked away with her hand. Lita rearranged her hair and gave me a very innocent look.

"Dearest, would it not be easier if we placed the blame on Endy and the boys and save ourselves the trouble of Rei?" Lita smiled and then frowned, "Leave your hair down and alone. I'm sure Mina will be by in a bit to arrange it properly,"

I looked into the large mirror and piled all my hair on top of my head and made a kissy face, "This does not suit me?" Before the golden masses fell everywhere.

We laughed as Ami entered the room, carrying all her necessary skating gear and beaming in a rather un-Ami like fashion.

Lita pounced on Ami and dragged her to the window seat, "I recognize that look, girl genius! Zoi has said something!" She giggled so happily and loudly that Ami hardly had a chance to open her pink smile and say anything to agree or disagree with that.

I dropped my hair brush and dumbly stared at Ami as she told a slightly incoherent story of how Zoi had politely and softly asked her to skate with him tonight, and every other night as long as he loved her.

Love. I threw my brush down in frustration. It made no sound on the plush furs that lined the floors during the winter. I looked at two of my closest friends snuggled together in front of the roaring fire now due to the frost that ultimately came off the bay window. They hadn't even noticed me. Did love create some sort of barrier around those two that made them see the world in the brightest and loveliest of colors? Was I completely unable to penetrate this close circle of camaraderie that these two girls had created? What was so special about love anyways?

_The fact you're unrequited._

I swore at that stupid little voice inside of my head. _I'll show you! I don't need love!_ I replied back.

_Yes you do dearest cuz. Please stop fighting it…_

Mina. I scowled as her hands began running through my hair.

"You know, for the longest time I thought you would never smile again," Mina whispered below the din of laughter and giggles. Sky blue met sky blue in the mirror.

_Neither did I._ The thought was in my head before I could hide it. Mina massaged my temples and I felt myself relaxing underneath her touch.

"Why do you resist when you know that he loves you as much as you love him?" Mina spoke so softly I wondered if her voice was in my head again.

"I would rather live in limbo than to live in sadness," I replied quietly as Lita shrieked with laughter at something Ami had said.

My eyes were closed but I could feel the dismal expression that was on Mina's face.

"Then you choose a living death, Princess," Mina answered, "But, whatever you choose," she kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes to see her strong smile, "I am here for you,"

I felt a small grin creep across my face and did not protest as Mina began to fix my hair in an elaborate series of braids and curls in a high ponytail—perfect for ice skating. MY sport. If there was one thing I could do it was skate extremely well. My confidence at skating began to outweigh my insecurities in my heart.

Oh my poor heart. I sighed. Maybe it was time to finally know once and for all.

"Sere! What are you wearing?" Lita had pounced and somehow Rei had shown up pulling clothes out of my wardrobes.

I rolled my eyes to myself really for Mina was helping Ami redo her outfit and Lita was too busy yanking clothes off me to notice.

What would I do when I saw Endymion out on the ice?

Endymion, uncrowned King of Luster

There was a knock on the door. I fumbled at the interruption. I couldn't even remember how to properly tie a scarf!

"Come in!" I called out. All the guys had already left for the Mirror. Something to do with Jadeite's elaborate effort to finally profess his love to Lady Rei as he lovingly called her. I was not too sure I wanted to be there when he tried.

The door cracked opened and the person did not enter.

"Well, come in already!" I cried irritated as I undid the knot and threw my jacket on.

"Where are your men, Endy? Do I not supply you with enough to assist you in your dress?" A voice gently teased. My arms froze mid-motion and I dropped to one knee, hastily shoving my arms threw the sleeves of the thick leather.

"Your Majesty! I'm so sorry!" I mumbled embarrassed. Her laughter was like silver wind chimes and I found myself smiling.

"Come, come, child. I have something to speak with you about," Her smile was large and one would never have known that she had spent the last several years worrying her life away.

"Please, sit," I motioned to the plush couch that sat in the main room. She smiled and allowed me to seat her. I took the stool on the floor and sat appropriately lower than her.

My Aunt smiled sadly, "Dear child, how I wish your mother could see you now," she touched my cheek affectionately. Harsh tears sprouted quickly but I blinked them away, "It seems that only yesterday you and Serenity were tumbling like two wildcats into the Senate and breaking priceless artifacts," Selenity mused happily getting lost in those more peaceful times.

"Oh come now, Aunt, we were not that horrible surely," I added smiling.

Aunt Selenity raised two thin eyebrows and looked so much like Sere that I was shocked, "Oh really? How time softens the mind," she teased and then looked more seriously at me, "You have grown into such a wonderful young man despite all the trials you have faced in this life,"

I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say to her words. She reached behind her and pulled out a wrapped parcel I had not seen her come in with. She handed the longish object to me and I carefully unwrapped the pink cloth. There, amidst the silk was a beautiful rod, long and pink with a gold edged red enamel heart on top. A golden crown sat on the top of the heart and a diamond like crystal sat in the middle of the heart surrounded with a gold casing and four rubies. The heart sat on a gold lotus like base and extended down to a gold knob from which extended two delicate ivory bows not unlike the Sailor Senshi bows I noted. I was amazed at the craftsmanship of the rod.

"Tis?" I started and my Aunt nodded solemnly.

"This is the legendary Spiral Heart Moon Rod born betwixt the love of the Senshi of the Moon and her chosen lover. This rod," she reached over and affectionately patted the heart, "Has no power without the love of her mate," she looked me in the eye, "you,"

She paused, letting the words sink in and I was speechless. Me? How was I worthy in any way of generating the power necessary for a Sailor Senshi, much less Sailor Moon, to fight? And…how did?"

"Did I know that you and my daughter are in love? I am not blind, Endy," She laughed again and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod twinkled in agreement. I stared down at the rod in front of me and felt my heart beat heavily and quickly. Does this mean that Serenity returns my affections? Or does this mean Sailor Moon needs a male complement as the Goddess needs the Mortal Man to love? So many questions and yet the rod seemed to glow brightly in my lap.

"I need you to give this to her, tonight, Endymion," Aunt touched my knee, "She has spent so many years believing you were still alive while the rest of us mourned her living death. Now she does not know what to do and needs this, a symbol born of your love, to show her that she can face the world once again. Love never weakens, it empowers you," she stood abruptly and kissed my cheek, "Tell her that you love her. Simply that. No more, no less," She whispered into my ear and left quietly out the door.

I sat stunned. Here the Goddess of the Moon incarnate felt that I should give her daughter, the legendary Sailor Moon, a token of my esteem? The rod glowed brilliantly and seemed to speak in a fluttering language I could not even begin to follow.

_Courage, young Prince! Courage! Faint heart never won fair lady!_ The Spiral Heart Moon Rod seemed to say over and over again.

I found myself grinning and wrapped the rod in its pink covering again. Yes, tonight was the night that Serenity would know that I loved her, could not live without her, and Goddess help me I would make her love me to if I had to wrestle it out of her.

_She loves, loves, loves you too!_ The Rod provided plenty of encouragement as I set it carefully between the layers of my clothing.

We all know what's going to happen next! But, what about Beryl? Has she not been sitting a little too quietly for too many chapters? And what is going on with the Outer Scouts? Perhaps I am hinting a little too much but as all readers of Sailor Moon know the path to True Love is riddled with many obstacles and love is never so easy as a moonlit night of ice-skating—or is it? Stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 26: For Longer Than Forever

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Endymion, not too sure what he's going to do right now **

_Breathe, just breathe_. I muttered over and over to myself. There she was, gliding gracefully across the ice, her long red skirts drifting in the wind she was creating. I heard cheers and felt jealously at the boys who dared encourage her—my own men it seemed. I smiled at Mina who was waving hard and at Kunzite who seemed to be doing his best to keep her from knocking the fire over and setting all of them ablaze.

_Now there's a man who finally got his act together_ The Rod decided to comment. I scowled. Why was the blasted thing talking? _I can heeeeeeeear yooooooou_ it sang mercilessly. The rod had kept a running commentary on my failures ever since Aunt Selenity had handed it to me and I realized I finally understood what it was saying.

"Hey man, why the long face?" Jadeite called out, "You can't be that cold! Look at him! Dressed up as if he expected to spend the rest of his life out here!" Giggles and chuckles followed.

A hand thumped me soundly on my back. The rod hissed slightly. The Uranium Princess was clapping me, giving her encouragement. Yet, there was something off in those eyes of hers. She said something that was muffled by her own scarf and the Neptune Princess came and dragged her off among the laughter. I don't think I like these Outer Princesses. I squinted more closely—are those two? _What are you? Dense as a rock? Of course they're together_.

"If you don't keep your blasted mouth shut I have half a mind to not say anything to Sere," I hissed under my breath.

"Say what to Sere?" Mina popped in and gave me a funny look, handing me a glass of hot chocolate.

I accepted the glass and nodding to Kunzite, "What?" I said nonchalantly.

"Talking to oneself is the first sign of mental instability," Hotaru piped up. I looked down at my right side. She was bundled up and smiled coquettishly.

"I think thou art a little young to be speaking such," Ami added as she walked towards our little group, "Perhaps Endy was just…" She was at a loss of words, "Well, I'm sure he has his own reasons to keep his own counsel,"

"Considering mine abandoned me for better pursuits?" I eyed the three men, Kunz, Jed, and Zoi meaningfully.

"You told me he was sleeping," Mina swat Kunzite who managed to remain unfazed. I swear, it's almost as if he is not even in his body.

Everyone laughed. The cold air tickled my throat and I felt deliriously happy. Who would have thought last year at this time that I would be here, surrounded by my good friends and bringing in the New Year in such a time honored tradition? I glanced around for Serenity. She was laughing with Rei, Lita, and Nephrite. I saw Nephrite take her by her gloved hands and twirl her around shamelessly. Lita grabbed Rei's hands and brought her into the madness. I saw Aunt Selenity laughing with Father, Apollo, and a handful of others. Everyone was so happy.

I leaned on Jadeite as Kunzite helped me put on my skates. _It's almost tiiiiiiiiiiiime_. Kunzite raised his eyebrows and whispered, "Do you have something that's singing underneath your jacket?" He whispered conspiratorially. I rolled my eyes as Jadeite snickered.

"Don't you have something better to be doing?" I snapped at Jadeite who nodded towards Rei.

Rei was in full beauty tonight. All the girls were in fact. Her skin was creamy and enriched by the red cherry blossoms the wind had turned her cheeks into. Her violet eyes danced in the glow of the moonlight. She was saying something to Lita that caused the tall brunette to toss her head back in laughter. I was impressed by Lita's height. She had always been so tall as a little girl and now she reminded me of the Amazon women that Artemis had once talked about. Lita's hair rivaled Nephrite's in length . The color however, was nothing like the auburn Nephrite's was. In the wind, Lita's hair floated against Rei's, a river of rich oak against the black violet sky.

I looked away from Rei and Lita and for my Princess. Nephrite had let go of her hands and Serenity was skating gracefully backwards and away from the trio almost collapsing into Jadeite. Jadeite, the perfect courtier, caught her charmingly, twirled her, kissed her hand, and sent her on her way again. She floated right by me, eyes closed, lost in the happiness of her own world. Her long hair was released from its regular odangoes but in a high ponytail with her bangs held back with a mulberry ribbon. She wore a matching tight waisted dress that went almost to her ankles. She wore a thicker hood of hunter green and her stockings appeared to be a warm vanilla. Her scarf was of the same green coloring and her mittens looked like little bunnies. I saw her laugh and open her small mouth to catch the tiny snow flakes that were falling and catching in her hair.

_What are you waaaaaaaaaaiting fooooooooooooooor? _The rod sang annoyingly. I closed my eyes and muttered a small curse. _Temper, temper! The sooner you tell her the sooner I am released from you! _If I didn't know better I would say that the bloody rod was mocking me.

Sere's eyes opened and she saw me. Delight passed quickly into a friendly nonchalance and she waved appreciatively. I returned her wave more enthusiastically and skated out to her.

She was as breathless as I was and for a moment we stood, staring awkwardly at each other.

"So—"

"I mean"

We laughed and I waved to her, "Ladies first,"

Serenity flushed, "I don't know what I was going to say, to be honest," she laughed nervously.

I threw my head back in a hearty laugh. The girl must love me! She is never speechless!

"What makes you laugh so?" Sere accused, crossing her arms and pouting in a very fetching manner.

I pulled her by her elbows closer to myself and leaned down, "What makes you so wordless?" I countered, raising my eyebrows and lowering my voice.

She took a sharp breath and laughed quickly, a quick hah! into the night sky, "Why the wind and exercise good sir," she answered flippantly and fidgeted to get out of my grip. Her eyes widened and she gazed at me, not frightened but scared none the less.

"I have reason to believe you lie," I answered softly and lessened my grip by half. She did not move and let her hands fall into mine.

"When have I ever lied to you?" She asked just as quietly and I felt the dozens of pairs of eyes melt away from us and the Rod was quiet and in this moment—this would be the moment.

"You lie when you speak to me," I began and watched confusion flicker across her face before anger settled in, "Ah, do not contradict me my lady, for, I know that if I felt this way I would not act in another," One step closer.

She lowered her eyes and stared at the tops of our skates, our heartbeats thumping in sync .

"What way?" She asked slowly, stretching each word out for its full meaning and finally meeting my eyes.

The blue sky met the cobalt ocean and everything else dissolved away.

"This—"I took her cold face into my gloved hands and bent down. No, the kiss would not be the perfect quiet moment I had hoped for. Nor was it as romantic as she probably dreamt it would be. But what mattered was that the kiss was finally about to happen and that it would be the beginning. A wonderful beginning that would mean the start of a magnificent life together, forever.

CRACK!

We stumbled and Sere's eyes were full of fear. The ice itself was trembling and she gripped my arms in fear. I pulled her close to see what had caused the Crescent Mirror to shake so.

"The ice! The ice!" Voices screamed and I looked down to see that it was indeed breaking. Cracking right down between me and Sere. Before I could pull her towards me the fissure splintered and the sound it made when it broke apart was louder than thunder. Sere screamed before the water engulfed her.

"FOOLS!" A woman's voice screamed, "Do you think I would bow down to a mere girl? We will not fight for this cause!" I turned momentarily to see a striking figure standing tall with a man, no woman by her side. The woman lowered her head from its laugh and what I saw broke my heart. Michiru. How could she?

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus called out and demonically brought the weapon down onto the ice breaking it into further pieces. Taking a quick survey I saw that the boys and the girls had gone to the far sides of the mirror and were about to take offensive action. I kicked off my skates and was about to dive in when I heard it

"World Shaking!" Uranus screamed again and blew a kiss after the horrific ball of energy that rolled towards me and into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I howled and somehow saw a piece of ice spring turbulently up from the water and Serenity threw herself off the splinter and onto the main ice. She was dry and shaking. She looked up as she saw Neptune, no longer Michiru, prepare for another attack.

"Scouts! This is what training's for!" I heard her yell as she threw her hand into the air and screamed, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" followed by four similar yells to the other Inner planets. The Rod behind me was talking incessantly and not giving me a second's peace.

"Oh come now," Uranus mocked as the other four girls surrounded herself and Neptune, "You think that you little girls can defeat us? We have years of combat training on you!" With that she released her World Shaking and whipped out her space sword. Sailor Jupiter was caught off guard and muttered a curse as she jumped out of the way. Sailor Venus's chain was soon around Uranus's sword as Mars distracted Uranus with multiple flaming arrows. I saw that Kunzite and Jadeite had engaged Neptune in hand on hand combat as Mercury was clattering away at her computer. I took this time to look at Serenity, no Sailor Moon. I had never seen her in her fuku before. _She must be shivering _was the stupid thought that came into my head. Her eyes met mine and she determinedly nodded and reached behind her pulling out her Cutie Moon Rod.

"Traitors!" She screamed momentarily pausing the action around her, "I will not stand for such a treacherous act to take place in this more sacred of places!"

"More action less talk Sailor Moon!" I heard Mars snap as she struggled to keep her Mars Fire Surround around the two defectors. I shook my head. That almost made me laugh, because, really, Mars had a good point. In that moment's distraction I heard two screams as Jupiter brought down her thunder and lightning onto the Outer Scouts. Sailor Moon twirled her Cutie Moon Rod and got ready to release the attack.

A sharp glaive rammed against Sailor Moon's hand and everyone stared in horror. A small girl hovered above Sailor Moon and an unearthly purple glow surrounded her. Sailor Moon stared intently and then a purple boot came out and kicked her square in the throat. Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees and muttered one strangled word, "Hotaru," before spitting out blood.

Anger rose within me and I jumped across the barrier of water to cover Sailor Moon's body with my own to protect any further attacks from the unbidden awakening of Sailor Saturn.

She floated down with a demonic look on her young features, making her look more like the Spawn of Darkness and the sweet, shy, girl she truly was. Her eyes were tilted and her small mouth was smiling gleefully.

"Come my warriors, now is the time to return to our true master," Sailor Saturn hissed in a most adult voice. She held out her hand and long tendrils of black…hair I guessed, shot out and wrapped themselves around the Four Scouts.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried and turned to me, "My Cutie Moon Rod! Where is it?" She looked around hysterically and our eyes fell on the shattered remains of the beautiful pink and gold confection, "No!" She cried out again and began crying, "My Moon Scepter isn't strong enough, Endy!" She was sobbing now and I could hear my boys shouting out in pain as they tried to free the other girls.

My back was burning and I struggled with my jacket, "Sere, Princess, Sailor Moon," I called out all the names as fast as I could and found the pink wrapped object I had been looking for. She stared at me as if I was losing my mind, "Unwrap it!" I urged as I forced the rod into her hand. It sang magnificently and everything around us slowed down impassively to practically nothing. Gracefully she unveiled the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and seemed awestruck and unsure. I clasped her hands around it tightly and felt time began to speed up again. Feeling rushed by an unseen force I put my hands onto of her and stared deeply into her eyes—the words of Queen Selenity coming gushing out.

"This Spiral Heart Moon Rod was born of the love between Sailor Moon and her greatest love. It represents their undying devotion to each other and it is with this strength that she finds the ability to fight for others and not herself. My love," I stared at her as intently as I could, "This Rod is born of our love for each other. I love you and I need you just as you love and need me to live. Take this rod and defeat the evil that has inflicted these girls before it's too late!" And with that I kissed her open mouth and felt something awfully sharp strike through me, "Ahh!" I yelled and looked at Serenity whose eyes were so bright, full of love and that look of anguish was the last thing I remembered as I sunk into a blissful oblivion full of warmth.

**Serenity, Princess of Luster**

I stared up at Hotaru and tried to figure out why she had just sliced Endymion. Full of rage I stood to my full height and felt the weight and power of the Cutie Moon Rod. _I am born of your love for Endymion and his love for you! With your power combined, there is nothing you cannot accomplish! _The Rod sang and I nodded imperceptibly to it as I raised the Rod, twirling it with so much certainty I could feel the eyes of everyone on me.

"For the one I love!" I warned pirouetting the rod around me in an arc before screaming, with a heart full of love for the first time and the fear it may never live again, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and I turned away from Hotaru, aiming all the energy at Neptune and Uranus.

They were caught off guard and screamed like the demonic beings that were clearly possessing them.

"Lovely," Hotaru murmured behind me and as I turned to hit her with the last of my power, she disappeared in a swirl of black ribbons. I fell to my knees.

"No," I whispered staring at Endy's bleeding back, "Not again," I felt for a pulse in his neck ignoring the screams and yells behind me as the boys succeeded in securing Neptune and Uranus into magic proof fortifications.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury exhaled quickly gaining her breath, "Do you have enough energy left to use your Moon Healing Escalation?" She asked using her scanners on me.

"No, we can handle this," My mother had come out of nowhere, more pale than usual.

I put her hands away, "No, I owe him this," I whispered staring at the back of his head.

"Sere-Sailor Moon, that's not a good idea," Sailor Jupiter agreed with Mama and put her hand on my shoulder, "Let Sailor Mercury handle this," I shook her off.

Sailor Mars came up next to me and put her hand on my other shoulder, "No, let her do this. I will help you," She said closing her eyes and lowering herself to her knees.

Mina, Sailor Venus of course, came up and put her hand on Sailor Mars' shoulders. Sailor Mercury completed the connection and I let all their energy pour into me.

_Endy, feel me, feel my love, feel my energy and please, please come back to me._ "Moon… Healing… Escalation….Moon….Princess…Halation…Sailor…Power…" I repeated over and over and felt myself slipping away from the cold and into a warm darkness I had seen once before.

"I love you…"I whispered and opened my eyes long enough to see the cuts on his back knit back together and his breathing return to normal, "Endy…"

"Mother…" Endy whispered.

"Shhh, lad, we're here," Artemis patted his arm as he took his vitals and nodded at Kunzite, "Get a stretcher and have the boys take him to his room,"

I felt very sick all of a sudden, "Mama…" I began and fell into a swoon.

"SERE!" She screamed and I could not respond.

I did not know where I was. It was full of light and it oddly felt like an underwater castle. Endy was on his knees, his lap in the head of a woman I recognized like an old dream. I knew who she was. I could place her in my heart but in my head I had no name for her. Her face was gentle and ageless—much like my mother's. The Queen's hair was thick and long, very much the color of ebony but I could not quite make it out in the mist that surrounded us. She smiled, her lips the pale pink of a rose and her eyes met mine. Cobalt blue met sky blue and I knew who she was and why Endy had fallen onto his knees.

I rushed towards her but felt the mist holding me back. No matter how I struggled, I could not get any closer.

"My lady Gaia!" I called out formally as I twisted. She continued to smile softly and it was then I noticed the twist of gemstones that ran around her head in a cornet. Her dress was a creamy foam creation that accented a high bosom and a small waist. The rest was a mystery to me for it floated above and around her—almost like a cocoon of safety. The dress appeared to be covered in delicate drawings that, due to the motion of the dress, were moving in an almost life like manner.

"Sweet Serenity, I knew you would follow your love through life and death," The Lady Gaia gurgled in a voice that reminded me of a brook streaming by. I stopped my fidgeting and allowed myself to float.

"Dead? Is that what happened?" I wondered out loud as I felt the mist moving against my back, pushing me closer to Endy's body and Lady Gaia.

Lady Gaia laughed this time and shook her head, "No, good goddess! What kind of mother would I be if I allowed my own son to die? No dearest, this is not death, just a another plane of existence," She allowed her hand to run itself through Endy's thick hair—her hair, "One where I have watched the two of you grow, play, fight, and love," she sighed and met my eyes once more, "Love Serenity, is the only reason worth fighting for, dying for, and," she paused again, "living for. I want you to remember this meeting Serenity if only for the reason that love lives beyond the physical existence and is greater than the force of death itself. The Crystal follows the heart of she who would be Queen," she reminded me of that voice from my childhood—when I was still young enough to hear the voice of the Goddess in the winds and see the faeries that pranced in the woods. She held her hand out to me and I clasped it to my heart, she hugged me. She was indeed a living, breathing person and her kiss was sweet and rejuevenating.

"Endy," I asked, almost murmuring as I reached my hand out to him. He was warm, breathing deeply, but did not budge. I looked questioningly at Gaia who did not seem worried.

"He is healing, my dear, do not worry. He will return to you shortly," Gaia answered.

"Return? I do not want to leave him!" I felt cold fear wash over me, "Why, we have not even—"

"Been fully conscious to acknowledge your love?" Gaia sounded so much like Mina or Rei that I felt a conscious hand grab my heart and pull. I was moving upwards and reached frantically down.

"Ah, dearest! Your mother and friends are calling you back! Do not worry and do not fight it! Remember my words, my sweet child! I shall—"

"No—tell me!" I cried out and felt as if I was coming out of ice cold water and I felt the weight of the world crash down onto my chest.

I could not open my eyes and I heard several different murmurings in my ear. Everything felt cold and hot at the same time and I was having trouble breathing.

"She's coming back! She's back!"

"Serenity! Can you hear me?"

"Please, open your eyes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled and felt myself push my eyes open. I was still on the ice and somehow slightly wet. I took in a deep breath of the icy air and choked on it. Arms scrambled to support me into a sitting position and the first face I saw was the tearstained one of my mother.

"Oh! Thank the Goddess, you're alive!" She cupped my face and covered it in kisses before nodding to Luna and the girls, "Let's try a Sailor Transport to get her to her room,"

I let Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus haul me up by my elbows, my legs felt like they were jelly.

And then, it hit me, where I had been and what had happened.

"Endy! Where's Endy?" I cried and looked around. He was no where to be seen.

"Relax, Sailor Moon, he's in his room already, sleeping peacefully," Sailor Mars answered, "Sailor Mercury is with him and he's been administered a long healing draught,"

I nodded numbly and then the tears started flowing.

"I really do…I really love him," I muttered to Sailor Venus who gave me a grateful smile and a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, Sailor Moon, I know," She answered before she called out "Venus Power!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER"

"Moon Power," I muttered as loud as I could and then we all said in a slightly sad unison, "Planet Power,"

The transport was brief but enough to make me de-transform from Sailor Moon. Exhausted I pushed myself to my feet.

"Sere, you must rest," Lita pressured putting her hands on my shoulders. I shook my head.

"I have to see him; I have to go to him!" I pleaded looking into Lita's rich amber eyes, "Don't stop me," I warned.

Lita's stern looks waned and she rolled her eyes up, "Let me up and Rei help you,"

"She can do it," Mina chimed in from the armchair where she was removing her boots, stockings and other clothing items to see what damage had been done.

All three sets of eyes turned to her. She shrugged, "What harm can it do?"

Lita nodded mutely and Rei averted her eyes, "Go ahead, Odango Atma, just be careful,"

I grinned and put my hand on my broach, gaining strength to shimmer from my room to his.

I managed to land very ungracefully on Kunzite's feet on the floor of Endy's bedroom. Why was I so bad at this?

"Oh Goddess!" Kunzite managed to spit out in his shock and Ami looked merely amused as she gathered her supplies.

"Come Kunzite, time for us to go," Ami teased lightly, "He's still asleep, Sere, but he might hear you,"

I nodded and allowed Kunzite to pull me off the floor and he settled me gently on a chair near Endy.

I did not hear the two leave but I watched Endy's chest fall up and down under the hunter green counterpane.

I did not know what to say but I leaned over him and whispered, "Thank you, thank you, for so many things that I don't know what to say," I paused and put my hand on his chest, near his heart and continued, "I know you're with your mum right now but I am here, when you want to come back to me,"

His eyelids fluttered and I bent over his face, "I love you too, Endy, and not as a friend,"

I smiled as I placed a small kiss on his forehead and moved back to my chair to rest for a while before I attempted to move again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He muttered in a husky voice, eyes closed, and lips grinning.

I smiled widely and let him pull me back onto his chest, "You awake?"

"Enough to do this," he answered and wrapped me in his arms, as he done almost a dozen times since his return but this time, as I took in his warm musky scent and felt the hardness of his chest, my face tilted up to his and our lips met in a devastatingly simple kiss that ignited a passion I had not known was possible.

The love I had always envied between Nephrite and Lita, Mina and Kunzite, Ami and Zoi, and even Jadeite's devotion to Rei was nothing compared to the love coursing through my veins right now and in this second I felt more alive, and more grown-up than I ever knew was possible.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I muttered over and over, covering his face with millions of kisses as he began to fall under the spell of his sleeping draught again.

"Stay Sere, don't leave," he muttered and I settled peacefully onto his chest, snuggling under the covers.

"Never, ever, ever," I answered falling dead asleep under the effects of exhaustion.

**Meanwhile, outside the door…..**

Selenity sat collapsed on a well placed couch in Endymion's sitting room. She was curled under Apollo's arm and Luna sat in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Lawrence had his head titled back and a strong cognac in his hand, half finished.

"Oh Goddess, I thought this would never happen," Luna sighed contently gathering her skirts together and rising to serve the tea that had been brought in.

"Add a little of that adult flavor to it, will you Luna? I think we're all going to need it," Apollo joked as Luna unstopped the crystal decanter and poured generously into the teapot.

Lawrence rose his glass, "Hear, hear," he began slightly slurred, "To the love of our children," he toasted.

"A long time in the making," Selenity added taking her cup of tea from Luna.

"And peacefully may it reign," Apollo added taking the decanter out of Luna's hands and raising it up.

"Amen," Luna muttered as the glasses clinked in unison. The four adults sat quietly in their drinks for a moment before the more sobering events of the evening diminished the glow of their happiness.

**The Dungeons of Luster**

"Artemis! You cannot do this! We are Princesses Royal!" Haruka banged her fists against the stone wall and dared not touch the Crystal Force Field that kept her in her cell.

"Young lady, I will hear no more from you or the Lady Michiru tonight," Artemis spoke coldly.

"How dare you!" Haruka matched his cold tone, "We are Princesses until proved treacherous!"

Artemis scowled equally and held out a piece of parchment for Haruka, "The Council has voted and until proven innocent, you and the Lady Michiru are prisoners of the state and guilty of high treason,"

Michiru's voice rang out, "And our parents were so quick to vote for this?"

"Perhaps I should let you mull over that thought tonight," Artemis snapped his fingers and the dungeons went dark.

Michiru began crying softly and Haruka sat stonily in a corner. What had come over them? What power did Hotaru have? Where had it all gone wrong?

**The Wraith Kingdom**

"Success! Dear sister, success! Have you heard that three of the Outer Princesses have been declared traitors and stripped of their rights! Oh! Lord, our plan is working perfectly," Diamond toasted wildly and bent on one knee to hand his sister a tall goblet full of steaming black liquid.

Beryl leaned triumphantly in the throne chair that Diamond had readily handed over to Beryl. Wiseman scowled above them and continued to probe his crystal ball. Beryl could only smile benignly and meekly to Diamond.

"Oh dear brother, we were lucky, the miasma and the pod you thought to plant have fruited marvelously, is that not right, Hotaru dear?" Beryl acknowledged the girl sitting in a small chair to her left.

The Princess of Saturn was like a doll, unblinking and not moving. Diamond and Beryl laughed together.

_Rest in Peace my future soldiers of misrule! Tonight a dark dungeon, I wonder what you will chose, a gruesome death or a life of servitude to the new Queen? _ Beryl thought maliciously as she filled and over filled Diamond's goblet. He roared uproariously at Beryl and insisted that Wiseman leave them. _Step One almost done. Now only to get rid of that pesky Wiseman and secure Sapphire's demise!_

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was a long time in the making and I am so happy how everything turned out! I kept trying to make the scene when Endy and Sere finally profess their love for each other perfect but then I realized that love, especially between Endy and Sere, is not perfect on any level and their declaration couldn't be anything but straight out and at a high moment of stress. I hope everyone is enjoying the way the story is turning! I really feel like this is turning into a monstrous epic, but cest la vie. Please keep reading and PUH-LEASE send reviews and questions to me. I am so grateful to have fans like you guys and thank you thank you thank you for being patient with the sporadic updates.

Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 27: The Sword Mother

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: Aaeris17**

**Rating: PG-13, no flames for indecent behavior please! It's only a story!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The Wraith Kingdom

"So tell me again, Wiseman, what is it that my dear Father had placed in the soul of the little Princess of Saturn?" Diamond asked again, rubbing his temples in his chamber as he watched two luscious specimens of the female variety danced slowly in front of him. He took a deep breath of their musky smell and vaguely wondered if clones were twins and if having both women was incestuous?

Wiseman caressed his crystal ball, "Years ago your Father and your Mother had the entire world at its knees. They had forced the Kings and Queens into exile and were ruling in everything but name. The King and Queen of Wraith had taken a particular interest in the Outer Kingdoms—the first line of defense. Similarly your father had helped out the King of Saturn. He was about to claim he then Princess of Saturn as his prize, now Queen, when the girl pleaded she would do anything if the Lord Pharaoh would leave her in peace. Your father who was not a foolish man, realized that he might not always have the power he was enjoying at the moment and said that he would leave the girl a virgin on two grounds—one they allow the Wraith Kingdom to place a portal to other worlds on their lands and two, that the Princess offer him his first born daughter one day. The Princess of Saturn foolishly thought the upcoming nuptials of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince Apollo would reverse the Pharaoh's demands. What she did not understand was his magic was as old as the Earth and a deal signed in the blood of Terra, as it was, could not so easily be dismissed. I doubt the Queen of Saturn before last night even thought that her daughter was not hers. The seeds had been planted all those years ago and those fools did not wonder the least bit. Now, the soul of Saturn clashes with the seedling he placed, our very own portal to a new universe, Mistress 9,"

Wiseman crackled happily. His plans were going well. Pharaoh 90 was 'trapped' awaiting word from Wiseman, to bring an invasion in from another universe, the Tau universe. Wiseman's own, or should we say, Death Phantom's own world. Wiseman could hardly wait till he could shed this seer disguise and reveal himself to the Luster kingdom. He would easily rid himself of Lord Pharaoh, but Beryl seemed to be a power unto herself. He felt himself almost wanting to sigh, and then there was the ever present problem of Nehelenia.

He shook his head imperceptibly; first things first, allow the girls to bicker amongst themselves, secure an opening in the Outer Kingdoms from which to launch an attack. If he allowed Beryl to think she was helping and in charge, then perhaps he could keep her in line.

Why hadn't he chosen the more promising twin all those years ago?

"You are dismissed, old friend," Diamond waved his hand dismissively. The wine had gone to his head and he was having trouble concentrating on the Four Sisters who danced in front of him, Sapphire's clones were marvelous. All of the clones had once been based on these girls who now danced in front of him. After all, what was more wonderful than a beautiful woman as a force of mayhem and destruction? Diamond felt himself stirring despite the wine, "Esmeraude," he murmured and a tall woman dressed in a black green gown came towards him, "I want you to go tell the General Rubeus that Wiseman has plans ready and to report to him and not Sapphire,"

The woman bent low, acquiescing to his request and went to follow his demands. As Diamond followed her retreat he saw the long silver stilettos strapped to each of her thighs. Somehow the double entendre aroused him more than he thought and for the slightest of seconds he wondered if he could demand another royal lady into his bed—rather than the four Ayakashi sisters—developed to be perfect counterparts for the Sailor Senshi. At least, that was the mantra according to Sapphire who designed them.

"Koan, Beruche, Calaveras, Petz," the names rolled off his tongue like a sweet candy, the kind of which lasted forever and whose taste changed every time he licked it. The girls led him to his bed and they seemed to flit over him like faeries and he allowed himself to be consumed and absorbed—losing himself into the faces of these women who were not really women but close enough to what he really desired, "Serenity," he moaned softly into the dark room.

Esmeraude heard the mournful cry and steeled herself against, men! She had no need for a man who was as weak as Diamond was—she should just agree to Rubeus's numerous requests. After all, she was no mere woman. She was the Countess Esmeraude of Greene. Her father had left her a fortune along with a traitor's mark. She could have joined the court at Luster yet chose to join that of the Princess Beryl's. Yet, Beryl had not been the companion Esmeraude had hoped for. Beryl had been cold, self-absorbed, and almost non-existent as a child of the court. Rubeus's father had taken pity on her and trained her along with Rubeus and Sapphire when Diamond did not want him. She was now a deadly assassin…_But still in love with Diamond!_ Her inner voice was not even mocking her as much as it was stating an awful truth.

Esmeraude twirled and pinned a long lean man against the wall. His red hair glistened in the dim light Esmeraude held up against his face. He chuckled.

"I never could sneak up on you, not even when we were children," Rubeus grinned and tried not to wince as Esmeraude let him down.

She flipped her moss green hair and ignored Rubeus, "His Highness would like me to inform you to report to Wiseman for further plans regarding the Mission," she announced over her shoulder.

"Aye, milady," Rubeus saluted and watched her retreating figure. Poor girl, her heart was made out of stone. What she saw in their precious prince Rubeus could only guess—but it was not his place to think anything about that situation. He didn't want to lose his neck. He had enough on his plate what with the sudden treachery of Sapphire and the continuous double play between Beryl and Wiseman. It was a small wonder that Diamond had a mind left at all.

"Stop it," he whispered out loud to no one in particular, "Tis no business of yours,"

"Or is it?" A high feminine voice purred out of the darkness. Rubeus flattened himself against the wall and reached down for his small dagger. Woman or no woman, bitch was going to die.

"Show yourself!" Rubeus called out, his words shaking the tiniest bit out of fear.

"Tehehehehe," the voice tittered, "You fear a woman who cannot reveal herself?" Somehow a blade of light flashed against the long hallway mirror that bordered the smooth granite walls.

Rubeus squinted and his eyes widened, "Nehelenia!" He hissed and his ruby eyes narrowed.

"Nehelenia!" Nehelenia pretended to faint off her throne, "Oh please General, don't give me any of your crap," she snapped as she sat tall in her throne, "Come closer! I don't want to strain my voice,"

Rubeus shuffled his feet and stood as far away from the mirror as he could manage. The cold granite against his wall wasn't the only thing making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I see things that are disturbing and humorous none the less," Nehelenia began, drumming her long nails on the arms of her throne, "I see that bastard Sapphire has been put into his place. But he's cunning, not a son of an elf for nothing," her voice faltered over the word 'elf' ever so slightly, "He bears watching, General. I would even go so far as say that the Luster Kingdom might seem him as very vital…though we both know he is expendable—like you," she laughed at her cruel joke. Rubeus did not even flicker at her comment. He stood strong. He may be expendable but he was loyal and did his duty with no question.

"How can I help you, my lady?" Rubeus gave her a half bow, unwilling to expose his neck to her.

Nehelenia cocked her head and smiled wide enough to show her fangs, "Why, I thought you knew that already,"

Rubeus straightened up, starting to feel unsettled, "No, Majesty, I do not dare to guess your mind,"

This flattered Nehelenia. She had forgotten how nice it was to have courtiers flaunting at her every whim, "General Rubeus, your father was a loyal man and I hope I can expect the same from you,"

Rubeus bristled at the mention of his father and what he thought Nehelenia was finally getting to, "My lady, he was a great man, and I will serve the Prince Diamond and the Princess Beryl as they see fit,"

Nehelenia frowned, this was not good, "General, let us be frank. We both know that Beryl is power hungry and very well affiliated with the Darker Arts of the world and Wiseman engineers all of Diamond's intentions. Diamond is so lost in his own lust for women that he will follow any breasted woman including his own sister" She spat out angrily.

Rubeus frowned; the sorceress spoke too much truth.

"What do you want?" He asked flatly.

Nehelenia grinned seductively, "Just a pair of eyes and ears in the real world, my dear. I just want to see if any plans bear fruit," She shrugged and settled herself back down in her throne, "You bore me, you may leave," her image shimmered out of existence.

Rubeus bowed to the silent mirror and wondered if there was any way he could get out of the situation he was in. He would sleep on it.

Esmeraude had heard all of it and smirked. So Nehelenia thought that she still had some power? This could turn out to be very interesting.

The Luster Kingdom Endymion's Bedroom

Selenity opened the chamber and her heart melted. The two were curled as they had when they were really young and before the fighting had started. Yet, as the image of the two as toddlers faded and were replaced by the young adults, Selenity felt heartache. Her head thudded from drink and from the stress of the last few hours. Images swarmed unwittingly in front of her eyes and she could not forget the stillness when Serenity had been enveloped by the water only to reemerge as if the water had spit her out. Her powers were growing rapidly and Selenity could not even put an attack together to help.

_"No," Apollo put his arms around Selenity, holding her close and keeping her from helping, "This is their battle!" He whispered ferociously into her ears as he kept her pinned to him, "We have to see how they handle this!"_

_"Traitors!" Luna hissed and Selenity was surprised to note two little fangs protrude over Luna's lips as her back arched slightly and her eyes narrowed. Surely Luna would not transform to cat form and attack._

_Artemis put his hand on Luna, the skin covered by a dense white fur, "We must see if we trained them well,"_

_Luna stared at Artemis with unbelieving eyes but stopped herself. Artemis left his hand where it was._

_"My daughter!" Selenity had cried in a whisper._

Selenity shook her head. Her hair was spilling down her shoulders and she did not even notice her slightly frightful state. Why had Setsuna never said anything about the Outer Scouts being infected? Why had she not noted their unusual behavior? Selenity was cursing herself as she stared at her daughter and her surrogate son.

Endymion had indeed fallen asleep fully dressed and Serenity was curled underneath his right arm, left arm lounging over his head. The covers were forgotten as her dress billowed out over them both. They looked so grown up it hurt her heart. Her daughter and her son were not the children they had been when they last fell asleep in bed together. This time was much more serious. Visions of a white veiled Serenity misted Selenity's eyes and in that small moment she saw it all—she saw Serenity's wedding, her ascension to the throne, the birth of Serenity's daughter, her granddaughter. She nodded to herself. In these uncertain times, a prophecy would come true.

She closed the door. She would speak with Serenity later. Right now she would ensure they slept peacefully and undisturbed—to a point.

"Your Majesty," Artemis's voice interrupted her. She turned to see the disheveled man. He would be hitting the drink shortly, she thought to herself.

"Any good news, good friend?" Selenity asked softly willing herself to stay awake long enough to make sleep safe.

Artemis fought a sigh and looked to the floor, his long white hair falling in front of his face. He stared at his dirt splattered boots and thought to himself how much action had happened since Endymion had returned. Could it be that the boy was cursed? As his mother? Shame overcame him and he looked up at his Queen, "Majesty, I have secured the traitors in the deepest bowels, their presence only known to myself. Tomorrow we shall call a meeting of the Senate to determine their fates, the fate of Sapphire as well as what to do in regards to the disappearance of the Princess of Saturn, Titatian if you will," he said quickly as if he was giving a perimeter report to his old general, God rest his soul.

Selenity nodded, absorbing the information and processing it slowly in her head. She, as well as the rest of the Senate would understand, knew that imprisonment of two princesses might lead to war but there was no question as to their release. Who knew what they might do next? The best thing to do was to keep them in containment and have Ami analyze them. Not that it had really worked for Sapphire. He was growing more and more sullen as he realized that his brother was not as intent on rescuing him as he had believed. Perhaps they could use Sapphire as bait. But that would have to wait. Too many events had happened in the past two days and everyone needed some peace and quiet—but would they get it?

"Good work Artemis, please tell the King I will see him in our chambers and then prepare to retire for the night, I have a plan to put into work," Selenity dismissed him. Artemis bowed but did not leave her presence yet.

"Milady, if I have permission to speak freely?" Artemis began gravely.

Selenity burst out laughing; reminding Artemis so much of the girl she had once been and the girl her daughter was, "By all means Artemis! You have nothing to fear form me! With my exhaustion you could ask for about anything at this time and you would get it!"

Artemis smiled and shuffled his feet; "Do you…" he stopped and looked at her again, "I have word that the Lords of both Jovia and Venusian are ready to announce the engagements of their Princesses,"

Selenity smiled and stopped herself from laughing. This she had known for some time now. The only question was to wait for spring for both weddings. _If we make it_, she thought despairingly.

"Yes, I believe the girls informed Luna of that," Selenity began slowly and noticed the redness creeping up Artemis' neck and everything clicked, "I am sure she would be open to discussing…those events," Selenity could barely keep herself from grinning.

Artemis seemed to be chewing his upper lip and snapped his neck up, "Milady, if I may be quick to the point, I would like permission to court the Lady Luna," he blurted out.

The giggles exploded. All the tension of the past few days, the drinking to celebrate Serenity and Endymion, and here her cousin would finally find out the man of her dreams loved her dearly.

Artemis stiffened and Selenity could see the coldness seeping in and she raised her hand, "I laugh, good friend, because your permission has been seventeen years in the making,"

Artemis blushed deeply, "Am I that transparent?" he muttered. Selenity nodded.

"Yes, now I have it on good authority your suite will not go unnoticed," she grinned and patted his shoulder, "Now please tell my husband that I have need of him, please, and yes," Selenity stopped her turn and looked at Artemis, "Please see that he and Lord Lawrence stay out of the bottle?" The two laughed for they could hear carousing carols coming from below as the two toasted their children and the sheer insanity the past two days had been.

"Aye, milady, good night," Artemis had a good chuckle as he went to assist Luna in collecting the men away from the bottles they all had been in.

Selenity walked to her chambers and thought calmly about her plan. The full moon tonight would surely help her concoct an even more impenetrable bubble around Luster. Nobody and nothing would disturb them for at least two weeks if Selenity had her way.

Warm arms and breath enveloped her. He knew what her plan was and their combined power could do that and more. As he pulled out onto their private verandah and the cold whisked her hair, she felt herself growing warmer and lighter as she felt nothing but the warms lips that were kissing her and the strong arms keeping her afloat. Light spread out from this union and erupted like fireworks over the entire nine kingdoms of Luster in a fine spider web like barrier. For an instant it shone like a rainbow before it dissipated into the very color of light—clear.

Certain monsters preparing to infiltrate Luster howled in the moonlight. Selenity heard these demons as she fell into a deep sleep and knew for once that she could sleep peacefully. Perfectly sated she dropped into another dimension.

_She was underwater…but not wet. How had that happened? She saw her hair float up around her in billows of lavender. If she did not know better she would say she was swimming through a field of lavender plants._

_"Hehehehe," Selenity heard the laughter of a child. Instantly she thought of Serenity and searched for her daughter through the haze._

_"Serenity?" She called and heard the laughter again—this time closer and more familiar. She had not heard this laugh in years, perhaps decades. _

_Suddenly she herself from an eon ago—there in the fields of the Lunar kingdom playing hide and seek._

_"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! You can't catch up!" Serenity the child goaded another girl whose raven hair was up in two pigtails._

_"You're suppose to be quiet for this game, Princess!" Another child laughed. The laugh that she had heard before. Suddenly she saw the girl turn toward the adult Serenity and the laugh came again, more adult._

_"Gaia…" Selenity reached out for the child who turned away quickly and grabbed the child Selenity's hand. The two children disappeared into the fog._

_"Sele…" The voice teased with hint of longing, "How long will it take you to find me?"_

_"Just tell me where you are!" Selenity called out but felt that her voice was lost in the thickness of the water._

_"I am already found! You just need to see me," Gaia answered and instantly she appeared just within Selenity's reach. Tall, magnificent, and with more strength than she had ever had in life, her gown was alive with the images of the history of Terra, and her hair, Endymion's hair was piled high and twisted with pearls. She looked like the Mother Goddess of ancient, older, religions._

_"Gaia…" Selenity whispered feeling the tears melt on her skin as she reached out to touch the hand of the woman she had loved more than a sister and mourned as a lover._

_"Tis time, Selenity! AWAKEN!" Gaia touched Selenity's crescent moon birthmark. Selenity felt fire shoot through her as she left the home of Gaia._

"Gaia!" Selenity cried and bolted upright in bed. She struggled to untangle herself from the heavy sheets and maneuver her stockined feet into heavy slippers. Apollo muttered words of protest and continued to sleep as Selenity found her heavy cloak.

"Sele?" Apollo muttered as he heard the door shut. No response. He let it go.

And in the up most tower, dreaming of the same encounter, a figure melted from stone and was electrified into life.

"Selenity!" She spoke and the fog of her breath on the Silver Imperium Crystal began to melt her casing. She closed her eyes and let the disintegration process continue, "Selenity, Serenity…Endymion," She muttered like a chant as the door to her tower sprung open and the two childhood friends looked at each other and cried wildly together.

Selenity held her dearest friend close to her heart as the casing fell away and the woman crawled into her lap. The two childhood friends stared at each other, disbelieving what each saw, and speechless at the miracle that had occurred.

"About time you saw me," Gaia quipped in a rusty voice with an Endy-like sense of humor.

Selenity smiled through the tears, "So much…" Gaia nodded in agreement.

"Come dearest, let us surprise them at breakfast," Gaia's eyes sparkled as they had not since she was a child and at once Selenity was surprised by the strength in Gaia's body. Gone was the frail, ethereal being that Gaia had wasted into and in her place was a true Sword Goddess. Selenity smiled, watching Gaia stretch her limbs as if she had merely been napping and not in a deep coma for the past eleven years. Gaia caught Selenity's stare and laughed, "Come on! We have much to talk about before dawn," She held out her hand and Selenity clasped it, feeling once again as if she were ten years old without a care in the world.

"Oh, Gaia," Selenity could not help the happy tears as she prepared to unburden years of heartache and troubles to her oldest confidante, "There is just too much,"

Gaia smiled and the sternness that Selenity had seen upon her first awakening melted away and Gaia was simply Gaia, her best friend and fellow mother to two troublesome children.

"My cup runneth over," she whispered and hugged Selenity.

WRAITH KINGDOM

"How can this be!" bellowed Wiseman. Diamond shrugged.

"What is one more woman?" Diamond laughed as he stole a kiss from Koan. Koan purred in response.

"Perrrrrrrrrrrhaps, Sire, tis time for us to work our magic?" Koan lounged herself lazily across Diamond's lap.

He smiled and ran a finger up her belly and between her breasts, teasing her lips ever so softly.

"If you think you and your sisters are…up to the task?" Diamond asked knowing the answer.

"Oh Master, we are more than up for this task," Koan's eyes glinted as they narrowed.

Diamond clapped his hands, "Ask for my sister to enter my presence! I would like her to hear of this most…desirous plan," He commanded as he sat up, allowing Koan to crawl away and get her sisters.

"Your Majesty, I think it best that we not under estimate the power of—" Wiseman began but Diamond dismissed him with a small wave of his hand as he began to dress himself.

"I am more than ready to take reigns of this operation, Wiseman. You are beginning to bother me," he murmured angrily.

Wiseman bowed, "As you wish, Majesty, I shall retire till you ask for me again,"

"Pray that not be anytime soon," Diamond muttered underneath his breath as Wiseman and his crystal ball vanished.

Diamond was distracted by a tentative knock on the door.

"What!" He roared turning to the direction of his interruption. His twin sister leaned against the doorway and smiled softly. He relaxed visibly and bowed low, "Dear sister, I am so glad you could join me,"

Beryl raised him with her hand and he escorted her to the throne chair in his presence chamber. She smiled sweetly. It had not taken much effort on her part to convince Diamond he was in charge—yet who was sitting in the throne of power?

"Koan was quite, secretive, as to why you desired me?" Beryl opened sweetly as she kept her eyes lowered.

Diamond smiled at this sweet piece of coquetry—really, if everyone got to know his sister as well as he did they would see that she was not some ruthless bitch. Just a very confused girl who had been too lonely for too long.

"I wanted your seal of approval on sending the Four Sisters in to lay a trap for those pesky Scouts thinking they can get their dear Mistress 9 back. That way I can swoop in, get that treacherous Sapphire back and perhaps two Outer Scouts for your own pleasure?" Diamond put the last buckle in place on his belt.

Beryl grinned at her luck, "Why, of course dear brother, please, the Weird Sisters are more than capable of taking on those little girls," _Let those girls kill themselves so Diamond can feel that he is having his revenge! Those Outer Scouts will be perfect to make slaves out of. The Black Crystal power's grows stronger and that silly Mistress 9 is of no consequence. This is only too perfect!_

Diamond nodded knowingly, "I knew you would agree. Perhaps that pesky twerp Endymion will entangle himself in this battle,"

Beryl's blood boiled at the mention of that man, "Brother…" she turned to face Diamond and allowed two tears to escape down her creamy cheeks, "If you find him, please.." she abruptly turned her head, feigning to be upset.

Diamond brusquely patted her arm, "I will make him suffer for what he has done,"

"Oh no!" Beryl turned and clung to his arm, letting her long, wavy red hair fall like lava down the sides of the throne chair, "Please, let me deal with him, please?" She pleaded with watery eyes.

Diamond's heart softened, "On one condition sister," he slowly started. Beryl's eyes narrowed slightly, "That if you capture the Princess Serenity…she is mine,"

"Only yours, dear brother," Beryl bowed lower, "If only all sisters were so lucky to have such a brother as their protector,"

Diamond's masculine pride was touched and he threw back his shoulders, "Guards! Fetch me Captain Rubeus; I am in need of his assistance!"

The guards in front of the door uncrossed their lances and hastened to do their master's bidding.

"Beryl," Diamond began in a low voice, "At times, the Princess Serenity is nothing compared to you,"

Beryl's lips twitched involuntarily and she hissed her reply, "Of course, dearest, no woman compares to me," She leaned close, focusing all her energy on his eyes.

Diamond gave her a half smile and his third eye opened, not even entrancing Beryl as it did with anyone else.

The two siblings, though of one blood, were not brother and sister as much as two dictators vying for power. The blood between them did not matter. Their desires were the same: conquer Luster and rule everything in the world.

Diamond gave in to the staring contest and abruptly kissed Beryl's cheek. She turned and he jumped to find himself lip to lip with her. She broke away and ran out of the room.

Diamond stood, stiff as a rock wondering what the hell was going on.

_Being a succubus is a rewarding power…_Beryl thought to herself as she ran down the hall to her chambers. The world will be mine to control!


	29. Chapter 28: Tidings of Good Cheer

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Dearest fans, thank you so much for believing in me so much that you will not very much mind the obscene absence this story has been on. Writer's block is the ban of my existence and I am honored that you are all here sharing in Endy and Sere's story with me once more. Please enjoy and as always, read and review!

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

The Wraith Kingdom

Beryl was sleeping disturbingly. Her mind was full of unseen demons. She was tossing and turning in her bed.

Nehelenia watched from her old roosting place—she felt almost the tiniest bit sorry and then remembered the rumblings she had heard through the walls.

_Metallica, entity, non-living creature that you are—this is your fault! Had you not died…had you not been disposed of by your lover, your daughter would not be the succubus bitch she is today! I watch and will do nothing for she never wanted my love and the revengeful hate that you infuse into her every night blackens her heart so it will match yours! All that is left is vengeance and she turns to no one when we could have combined our powers and been, invincible!! _

"Alone…utterly alone…" Beryl muttered in a little girl voice that struck through the very core of Nehelenia. She remembered a childhood spent amongst shadows, holding court with plants and the rag dolls she had gathered. Her mother had not loved her either. Her mother had thought to use her as a pawn and she, Nehelenia, was repeating the same vicious cycle.

A lone tear traced those vampire-esque features and Nehelenia heard herself murmuring words she vowed she would never say.

"Girl!! Girl!! Oh what the hell is this shit…" Nehelenia gathered her strength and reached through the vague fog that separated her world from Beryl's world. One teeny zap should be enough to not only warp Beryl's dreams for her to think that she needed Nehelenia but also to let her hear Nehelenia's voice in these dreams.

Beryl's body softened in its twists and only her head rolled to and fro.

"You are all alone Beryl! No one ever loved you! You banished the one person who would have loved you… only one person needs you and you are the key to your own success…Release the one who loves you for you and let her finally show you how to destroy those who have hurt you!!" Nehelenia murmured and listened as her own voice repeated these inferences into Beryl's subconscious.

Somehow, Nehelenia felt bad for what she had done. The girl had no way to stop Nehelenia from entering her subconscious. She had been alone for so long that she did not know of anyone around her who could probe her deeper thoughts.

As Nehelenia dove deeper, she wondered at what she saw, so the girl really had no idea what was going on with Diamond and Wiseman. She smirked. The girl needed her after all. She got up from her throne and stretched as Beryl's dreams washed over her. By this time tomorrow night she would be free from her own dimension—if not that at least finally becoming a major power.

Now if there was only some way to get rid of that chit from Saturn. The last thing she needed was another woman who thought she should run the world.

The Luster Kingdom

Selenity, Queen of Luster

She could barely contain herself as she squeezed Gaia's hand underneath the table. Gaia could not help it and had gone to scare the wits of Lawrence early in the morning. After she was able to convince him that he was not hallucinating or having a near death experience, they had a very, shall we say amicable reunion.

Apollo appeared to have dropped fifteen years in the past hour alone after he tried to hide his tears at finding Gaia all over again. Artemis and Luna seemed to be gone, at least for the day. Luna had left a cryptic note dismissing herself for the day—much needed relaxation apparently. Selenity had winked at Apollo; maybe those two dimwits had finally gotten together. In all the aftermath of that attack, maybe love would really be the cure all.

"So, the children?" Selenity asked for the umpteenth time, so used to Luna having everyone's position noted and accounted for.

"Let them come! The other girls are having a nice sleep in and I'm sure Endy will awake and find the note in time. Nothing lets him sleep in," Lawrence kissed his wife's hand with a loud smack. He too seemed to have gained an almost youthful glow around him, "For let what will come!" He raised his champagne glass, giddy before noon, "My wife and son have both been restored to me before the New Year! I can go to war and die in peace!"

Apollo's pallor paled in color, losing that healthy golden glow it had year round, "Let us not tempt the fates, good friend, but hear, hear to that cheer!"

"Cheers!" The four adults toasted loudly as the doors to the breakfast chamber in the King and Queen's apartment flew open.

"Good morrow, Father, Aunt, Uncle, tis it wise to be toasting so early in the morn?" Endy teased as he pushed his hair out of his freshly scrubbed face, water droplets still stuck to his hair, "The fair Princess will be joining us, she is a bit…upset that she has woken up sans Senshi," Endy faltered as a blush crept up from his cream colored cravat.

"Endy!" Gaia gasped, and turned around in her seat, as she saw her son for the first time as an adult. Many times had she seen him and been with him in the Other World but not in this one… He was taller than his father, with shoulders broad enough to rival Apollo's but yes, he was his mother's in all coloring. The years had been hard on him but there was something unbelievably soft about this young man of hers.

Endy looked to his left and it all unfolded in slow motion. A woman just shorter than Selenity rose and looked at him with her eyes wide and identical to his own. Her black hair, his black hair, was cascading down her shoulders and over her pink and cream gown.

Endy's eyes crinkled up and he managed one low word, "Mama?" Before falling into her open arms, tears falling down both their faces.

"What is all the silence? I know I am late, but I have none of my regular ladies, and I—" Serenity prattled off before stopping dead in her tracks as she stared at Mother and Son, "Oh," she sighed happily as she slipped down onto her own mother's lap.

Selenity wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter and breathed in her deep smell—the smell that had yet to change since her birth.

"I love you, Mama," Serenity whispered as the small family reunited.

"And I you, dearest of all small daughters," Selenity whispered back feeling Apollo come up behind her and wrapped his arms around them both.

Endy roughly wiped tears away and looked at Selenity and Apollo, "How can this be?" He asked in wonderment, "I never thought to see you again but in my dreams," He repeated.

Gaia looked at Serenity and held her arms open, "You are just as beautiful as when we last met, yes?" She teased and Serenity's eyes opened wide.

"It was not a dream?" She whispered as she accepted the hug and kiss.

No one seemed to hear her in all the emotional hustle and bustle. As everyone settled back down to a very happy breakfast, Selenity wondered that this moment had happened at all.

"Here we are," began Apollo with tears in his eyes, "Finally, after all these years we are once again a family," he lifted his champagne glass filled with certainly not orange juice only anymore Selenity slyly noted, "To our son Endymion, who has returned when everyone but our dear daughter Serenity had lost hope," all eyes turned to Endymion whose one hand was in his mother's and the other in his father's, "May you always remain strong and true, upholding the laws of Luster, and being the man my daughter will need you to be. The Lunar women are a handful, fair warning," he joked and Selenity lightly hit him, "To your father, my best friend in the entire world and a man who has never left my side despite all the heartache he has been through. You are a gem amongst men," Lawrence had tears in his eyes, "And finally, to the Lady Gaia, the old Queen of this Realm. Your awakening has been one of the greatest blessings this old man could have asked for," Gaia had tears openly running down her face as she acknowledged the toast, "May you continue to be the pillar of strength that keeps this family together,"

"Cheers," Selenity solemnly whispered and everyone was about to chorus in when Apollo tut-tutted.

"Not done quite yet, my love, to you, you are my pillar, my strength, my joy, and my happiness. My life revolves around you and each day I love you more and more," Apollo whispered the last parts in the heavy silence that was sitting during the toast. Selenity felt tears come to her eyes again as she mouthed 'I love you' to Apollo, "And finally, finally, so we may all eat, here is to my daughter and heiress Serenity,"

All eyes turned to Serenity whose eyes had popped open at the mention of her name, she sat still and Selenity put her hand through hers.

"My daughter, in these past years you have proven yourself above and beyond your call of duty. You are the Princess of this Realm as well as its Defender. Everyday you make your mother and me prouder and prouder of you. You have exceeded all our expectations and now, you are a woman, a wonderful woman in love with an equally wonderful man," Apollo's voice cracked with emotion and he wiped his eyes quickly, "If Endymion were to ask for your hand, by the Goddess he would get it," Apollo ended his speech hoarsely.

"Amen," Lawrence added just as huskily.

Serenity blushed furiously and Endymion cleared his throat. Selenity tightened her grip on her daughter. She felt jealous at the idea that she would finally be losing her daughter. She wondered if her mother would have felt like this—had she lived to see Selenity get married.

As breakfast continued and Serenity took a seat near both Endymion and her mother, Selenity's thoughts turned to that of her mother. True that not a day had gone by without Selenity wondering if her mother could have done it better, could have handled it better. Her mother, Selene the 11th, had been a true warrior goddess amongst mortals. Selene had often teased Selenity that she would never marry her off and keep her by her side until she was old and bent from age. Selenity almost frowned remembering that Selene had never gotten that chance.

"Mama, a penny for your thoughts," Serenity asked lowering her voice and grinning widely. Serenity had always had that grin. She smiled voraciously as a baby and even now, with those rounded cheeks slowly losing their baby fat, Selenity saw her little girl.

"Tell me, darling, would you like to be married?" Selenity asked slowly fearing the answer and at the same time thrilling at the idea. Vision of gauzy veil draped figures coming down the Grand Staircase of the Ballroom. She saw it all in front of her eyes.

The door burst and a breathless Mina curtsied so hastily that she fell over once before getting up and falling over again at the sight of Lady Gaia. After explanation and exclamations, Mina finally burst with her good news.

"I am to be wed!" She cried and following this lovely proclamation appeared a more subdued Kunzite.

Serenity jumped out of her seat and spilled at least a half dozen different glasses of water and juice before reaching her best friend and cousin.

The two girls, who had been twin images of each other as young children, were bouncing up and down. Breakfast, or brunch as it was becoming was momentarily forgotten as congratulations were extended all around.

"I can't believe it! You proposed??!" Serenity gushed at Kunzite who seemed to be trying to melt into the wall. Endy slapped Kunzite on the back.

"You sly dog! You are going to be in so much trouble with Rei!" Endy laughed, settling himself back down.

Kunzite flashed a look at Endy, "Rei? What has she to do with this? Besides, I did not propose…per say" Kunzite faltered looking around.

"Artemis told Father and Father said, why not?" Mina was still squealing and bouncing, holding Serenity's hands.

"Wait, your father said what?" Selenity was not too sure how this had happened.

Apollo was laughing, "So my lord Chancellor's response to his daughter's love affair was, why not?" He filled his water glass and looked knowingly at his brother in law's behavior, "And my dear sister? How is she?"

"Planning a trousseau, but of course," Mina responded flippantly, "Even though she is insisting on an engagement ball as soon as possible," she said slowly eyeing Selenity.

Selenity smiled and looked to Apollo, "And how long does my dear sister propose to wait to throw a ball?" She winked widely.

Mina didn't quite follow the wink but sighed dramatically, "She I can either celebrate alone or overshadow…" Mina's eyes narrowed, "Sere…" she said slowly and looked from Serenity to Endymion and her eyes exploded with joy, "That's what she meant! Oh I knew my powers were getting better! Oh, yes!! Oh, finally!" She stood from her martyr position and went over and slapped Endymion hard on the head, "How long did that take you? Goodness! Even Kunzite was better than you at this," She muttered to Lawrence who was laughing hard, "Well, this has been quite a morning," she out loud and laughed when she saw everyone was staring at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "We might as well eat," she responded with a gay laugh and seated herself next to Serenity.

The adults burst out laughing and Apollo reached over and squeezed Selenity's hand.

"My dear, in all those years, I never thought I would feel this kind of joy again," he whispered and kissed her gently in front of the entire table. Selenity's heart sang. For the moment she could forget all about the Outer Princesses and focus on her own happiness.

Brunch continued well into lunch as messengers were sent out to the other three kingdoms to inform Ami, Rei, and Lita of the good fortune of Mina. Selenity was already mentally calculating if it would be insulting to get Lita and Mina married within six months of each other and whither or not Serenity should be…her heart wavered slightly. Her only child and heir—married? It did not seem right that Serenity should be of an age where she could bear her own children and yet, at the thought of having a little Serenity learning the same lessons Serenity had once learned at her knee was enough to keep the tears at bay.

_Grandchildren! Oh…_ "Another toast! Dear family and friends! Let this day prove that even the darkest clouds have the most silver of linings!" Selenity raised her still full wine glass and threw it back with a gusto that made everyone laugh. Indeed, even in these dark moments, love and family shone stronger than it all.

Serenity, Princess of Luster

I had once envied to my very core the love that seemed to flow from Mina the moment she met any male. Since we had been tiny girls trailing in ribbons and lace, it had been one page boy or another knight in training and here she was, subdued, glowing with the inner peace of true love. I wondered if my face showed the same calm assurance. Somehow, Mina had grown older overnight and no longer did I begrudge her anything. I took her arm in mine as we strolled ahead of Endy and Kunzite.

"Dearest cuz," I smiled happily and snuggled close to her warm body. We were so close and now, nothing divided our happiness.

She giggled and the graceful demeanor blew away to reveal the giggling woman of my childhood, "Is it truly an engagement of Kunzite never got down on one knee?" She pondered jokingly.

I pretended to think hard about it and gave her my most serious face, "I think that perhaps we should present that question to your affianced?" I turned around, "Future brother, for brother thou shall be," I teased and took great pleasure in Kunzite's face turning colors as he realized that his future included incessant torture from myself and the girls, "If thou did not get down on one knee, what kind of proposal did you make?"

Kunzite blanched. Clearly this question had been plaguing him since breakfast when dear old Uncle had apparently said "Why not?" to the question of Kunzite's courtship of Mina. I had the sneaking suspicion that marriage had been Kunzite's real goal and only the casual wording of Artemis had succeeded in Mina's hand being offered so readily. Really, I doubt there had ever had been any questions that Mina would not marry Kunzite. For besides Endymion, he came from some of the oldest bloodlines in the Venusian kingdom and Mina could have hardly done better unless she followed the archaic discipline of marrying within her immediate family. Ew.

"I believe that no proposal matters without the consent of the lady's family. For even had Mina agreed, as the closest heir after my lady Serenity, it would have been the decision of my dear monarchs to decide who she could marry. Perhaps they would have chosen my lord Jadeite as a more appropriate suitor? Or even my lord Zoicite for are they not the next closest kingdom and perhaps that arrangement might have better suited their Majesties?" Kunzite's gray eyes danced with amusement as Mina dropped my arm and turned on her beloved.

"Three times the fool!" She faked her rage, "Would you marry me off before you have even asked me to be yours?" I frowned. Sometimes Mina really didn't make sense—but she continued, "You would have me go off to another kingdom! Well dearest heart, I shall be sure to inform the Princess Rei that you would rather have her hand and have her offer me her second skimming!"

Endy was choking on laughter but I let mine peal out to echo in the hall. What a difference today was then the sorrow of yesterday! My heart fell slightly and I saw Endy's eyes follow my own to the floor. How could I not have known something was wrong with my own scouts? What kind of monarch would I be if I could not smell a rat within my own group?

_It is hardly your fault. Those girls were raised to protect you from afar never to be intimate…_Endy's own logic was failing him but his intentions were clear.

_Perhaps I should keep you out of my head more often, _I teased. Kunzite was hastily apologizing to Mina while trying not to laugh and being so dreadfully unsuccessfully that Mina finally grabbed him by his lapels and bestowed a very unladylike kiss upon his protesting mouth. I laughed and decided not to let thoughts of Haruka and Michiru wrestle my happiness away until the Council reconvened that afternoon. The girls were all in their houses outside the main castle today. Truly everyone felt that after all the events that had unfolded in the past week that some precious family time was needed. Why! Even Luna and Artemis had pledged a day to themselves. I suppose Artemis will reappear for the Council meeting. How the pit in my stomach seemed to appear when I thought on sentencing those two women I had once admired so much! And the child warrior, Hotaru. What was to become of her? Her mother, poor Persephone, seemed to begin to fade away as soon as Hotaru starting waking screaming with the emblem of Sailor Saturn. I wondered for a second at the Sailor Saturn that had once guarded the Gates of Time for Pluto. I was not supposed to hear of it but of course, my ears are bigger than they ought to be and once heard Luna to Artemis. That could not be the same Sailor Saturn who was possessed enough to morph into another creature.

"Why the long face, odango love?" Endy called out—interrupting my thoughts in a more appropriate manner. I flashed a smile and took his arm.

"Nothing important," I said flushing madly at this open gesture of affection. He tipped my chin up and snuck the sweetest of kisses before I heard his parents call him away.

"Coming!" He called and kissed me again before dashing off. Mina came bounding up, for of course, Kunzite followed his liege lord and my father off to more proper business. I saw Mama and Aunt Gaia dash off as well, squealing like young children and Mina's lips brushed my ear ever so softly, whispering blessings and little tidbits of happiness.

Grabbing her hand as I did when we were children, I forced her to run with me through the Great Hall. Free and wild and with no one to see us but servants who maneuvered out of our way with the ease that only comes with years, we laughed madly. For this moment of escape was only but a moment I felt the warning tingling my very soul. Enjoy these precious pearls of time, Princess, I thought to myself coldly, for they will be pleasant memories soon enough.

Wraith Kingdom

Beryl woke in a cold sweat of fear that was not unknown to her. But this time she awoke with the shrill knowledge that someone had touched her mind as she slept. She ran her hand madly through her blood red waves and swore in a hoarse voice. It was bad enough she could not control her nightmares these days but even worse that perhaps someone was spying…_Wiseman…_ She threw off her snow leopard skins with frustration and ignored the goose bumps that were appearing all over her naked flesh. Who had dared to enter the sanctity of her mind while she slept? Why hadn't she been able to protect herself?

She gazed into the depths of the blue black fire and felt hot tears beginning to prick her eyes. Damn it all to hell. She punched the base of her palms into her eyes and swallowed the hotness that was threatening to come out. She was all alone. Utterly alone. There was no one to watch over her dreams and prevent anyone from hurting her. All her energy was spent during the day…hand selecting demons and breeding them, nurturing the essence of Metallica and absorbing it into herself, controlling Diamond through potions and trying to double play everyone she met. She needed…she bit her lower lip so hard that blood began to drip down her pointed chin. What a weakness it was to admit this very cold hard truth—she needed someone to handle…well, she needed someone to take care of her the way that bastard of a magician manipulated Diamond into being a figurehead for all his own plots.

Yet, had this not been the way that her own mother had lost her own throne? Her power and her life in one fell swoop? By accepting the love of the Lord Pharaoh into her life she had lost that which made her unique and powerful. No longer was she a powerful female king but a Queen and that role turned her into her lesser role, Vessel slash Mother. Her own body betrayed her for the seed of an incompetent selfish man and thus she lost her hand and her heart to…_me…_was Beryl's grim realization. Her grip on the obsidian mantle became slippery from her own seat and she wondered what would possess any woman to lose her soul to the keeping of a man. And what mother would leave her children with such a man? _A woman who had lost all hope…_ At that treacherous thought the very walls dripped with hatred and thunder. _Metallica…mother dearest…forever lost and still around…your hatred is all that I have left from the great sorceress you once were. This hatred keeps this castle sheltered and me sick with the cold all motherless children possess…an ill boding feeling that can never be escaped…_

"You are not alone…dearessssssssssssst," a cackle whispered into the cold air of the room.

Beryl whirled around, "Witch what do you want?" she said through clenched teeth.

Nehelenia yawned and looked slowly from Beryl's bare toes to her upturned nipples and looked vaguely amused, "Have you no maids to cover your shame?" She purred in that irritating way that had once captivated her late father.

"Have you no maids…wait; you're stuck in a mirror!" Beryl finished poorly and grabbed her dressing robe from a shaking woman who had been hovering around Beryl for the past ten minutes. The young woman was both blind and dumb, having served Beryl since childhood. Beryl snapped her fangs at the maid with a feral instinct.

"Insolent girl," Nehelenia droned and stretched lazily, "Do not waste your energy on slaves,"

Beryl looked as if she wanted to grab Nehelenia by her skinny little neck and shake her like a rat terrier. She did not say a word as she tried to gather her thoughts and strength, "What do you want?"

Nehelenia shrugged, "I'm here…to help…you," She said in an oddly strained voice.

Beryl laughed out loud, "Help…me? What makes you think that I need help and from you? What can an empty woman do from behind a plane of glass?"

Nehelenia snapped upright in her chair and then forcibly calmed herself down, "Child, you were motherless when I met you. Did I not nourish your powers? Teach you your rightful place? I was a better mother than you ever knew," She purred staring Beryl straight in the eyes.

Beryl felt like she would erupt, "Mother? You were no mother! You abused me! Screamed at me! You did nothing but imprison yourself in a pane of glass for the rest of my life!" She yelled, fears from last night spilling over with a flood of tears.

Nehelenia waved her hand impatiently, "Your mother was an empty wreck of a woman! She gave her body and soul over to a man who was swayed by her power alone," She voiced every fear that Beryl had been tormented with; "I never let your father have anything! I did better behind glass then she did when she lay down for that fool of a husband of mine! But she did one thing right," Nehelenia paused, "She gave the best she had to you, not Diamond for she knew what folly a man was, she was born again in you. This castle is her very essence and you are the heir to its legacy! Succeed where she failed! Succeed where your father and I failed! Succeed where your brother will fail! You are the Queen of the Wraith Kingdom, Beryl! Never forget your duty to your inheritance!" Nehelenia finished with a triumphant smile on her face, eyes burning brightly.

Beryl absorbed the speech, standing spellbound and letting the compliments and dreams roll over her like a fog permeating her soul.

"Just take my hand Beryl, and let me take care of those who bother you," Nehelenia whispered holding her hand through the glass, "No one shall bother you. You shall have your every wish…even that young Endymion boy who will not forget who is mistress and who is slave…"

Beryl's eyes gleamed. Their goals were one. Destruction of Luster, death to the Queen and her brat. Enslavement of all magic and complete and utter dominance. And…Endymion as her royal slave. No man would look better on his knees for her and her alone. Let Diamond run himself into ruin trying to take the Luster Princess for himself. She would help him, guide him, and kill him…

"Rise, Queen of the Dark Moon," Beryl heard her voice thunder and she gripped Nehelenia's white hand in her own and effortlessly pulled her out of her gilded cage.

Nehelenia came into this world with a gasp and fell quickly to her knees, "You may count me as liege, my Princess, nay, Queen," Nehelenia pledged herself. Beryl raised her by her shoulders and both women looked each other straight in the eye—each trying to reach the other's mind and finding what they would be pleased by only and ignoring the doubts that hid in cobwebs in the depths of their minds.

"Mother," Beryl spoke first, breaking the silence, "Gather your spies and bring me reports of my dear brother and his precious Wiseman," She turned to leave the fireplace, "Oh, and see what can be done to…rid of us of Sapphire," Beryl grinned, "And call for a fire bath, I feel reborn,"

Nehelenia kept her head and bowed and felt a sort of pride at the quickness at which Beryl had risen to her new task. The girl was more than a match for Diamond and soon, Nehelenia will have her revenge too. For if Rubeus was to be trusted, than that bitch of a woman Gaia had come back to life miraculously…just in time for a final showdown.

In the meantime she must find something to do with those four ridiculous whores that Diamond kept around him. Perhaps a little sparring with the knights of Luster could test what they would be up against. Nehelenia tapped her lips. Now, to plan her own unveiling.

Luster Kingdom

Selenity felt a stabbing pain as Gaia listened to what had happened in her absence Gaia stared and put her hand on Selenity's heart, healing the hurt that had come so quickly. For it was true, Gaia felt like saying, that the old wounds heal fastest and the tears that were mirrored in Selenity's eyes showed the truth of why Gaia had awakened.

"Will that half woman always plague us?" Selenity whispered as Gaia took her in her arms. Gaia said nothing and stroked her best friend's hair. Seems that Nehelenia had found a way to free herself and that indeed the world was black.

10


	30. Chapter 29: Et tu, brutus?

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**Author's Notes:**

You guys must be so proud! Two updates in a month!! 

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Luster Kingdom

"I regretfully call this trial to order! May the accused be brought before this court to be judged by their fellow comrades and their betters," My uncle, the Lord Chancellor, called out in a sorrowful voice. His age was showing only in his voice and by the slight dullness in his sharp eyes. Apparently after Artemis left with tidings of Mina's lover, my dear uncle had retreated softly to his lady's bedchambers where he proceeded to cry deeply over the lost of his young girl. I hope that Father would not think he be losing me. But I suppose, as Mina banged the gavel on her desk and sent her father a smile of comfort, that he would not be losing me. Mina would be officially moving in with our family until, I laughed, I produced an heir and she bore a child herself whence her child would be brought back here at age six to become companion to my own child and she would either take her father's place or her mother's. Aunt Aphrodite ran Venusia with an iron fist while Uncle attended state matters.

I steeled myself in my seat as Haruka and Michiru were brought in with laser cuffs on their wrists and ankles. They were dressed as befitting their rank—Haruka in men's full length tuxedo pants and a fitted half jacket all in the deep navy blue of her kingdom with a rich cream blouse. Her necktie was loose and pulled off to the side in a reckless manner. Her hair was slicked back and the only thing that betrayed her was her pallid face and her hallowed eyes. She met no one's gaze and looked stonily ahead of her. Next to her equally stern was Michiru whose aqua waves were held back by a gold cornet and she kept her long lashed eyes lowered. Her dress was the color of the ocean itself and flowed smoothly down her soft curves. A beaten gold girdle encircled her hips and her rose lips quivered as she was shown the traitor's cage. Haruka herself shook as she saw the gilded laser bars that would slice her if she tried to move. I could feel her thoughts in waves—thinking that she was suppose to put people in the box not be in one herself.

Mina hit the gavel again, "Lady Haruka and Lady Michiru, thou hast been charged with the most perverse treacherous crime of plotting against the kingdom of Luster and the persons of Her Majesty the Queen and Her Royal Highness the Princess. Punishment for these crimes is nothing less than death. How do you plead?" She said in a cold voice.

"Not guilty," Haruka rung out soundly. The Lord Chancellor looked displeased and I felt Father frown from above me.

"Lady Michiru?" Mina questioned looking through papers and eyeing Rei and Lita out of the corner of her eye. They sat slightly below low on each side of Mina and Ami was out in the crowd…watching and waiting.

"I beg their Majesties pardon," She said weakly. Mina glanced up sharply.

"That is not a plea," Mina replied swiftly.

"I crave pardon for my actions—they were not of my own doing," Michiru said more strongly.

"So you plea insanity? For which punishment is imprisonment if the insainity cannot be healed and if no ailment can be found you fall victim to perjury," Mina fired off her questions and I saw Michiru began to falter in her demeanor.

Haruka's eyes flashed, "We are Princesses of the Blood! We will not be victim to a decided jury!"

"This is a judgment made by your peers, La-dy Haruka," Rei said fiercely, "We were present at the crime and ask you once again, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty!"

"Then how do you answer to your crimes! Will you say you temporaily lost your mind and regained it soundly after imprisonment? I think not!" Rei said hotly.

"You are no judge here, Lady Rei, so I would keep your comments to yourself!" Haruka almost shouted.

Whispers buzzed the courtroom and I looked to Mama whose face was unreadable.

"Silence!" I heard myself shout. Wow, déjà vu, "Hold your tongue, Princess of Uranus. You come here at our pleasure and it is with our pleasure that you continue to live," I held up my hand at her protests, "You have committed the most grievous of crimes and we have the authority to send you to the next world without fair judgment! It is with our fairness and goodness you and the Princess Michiru stand before us! Now you will hold your tongue at the cost of this trial!" I called strongly and slammed my desk.

Everyone gasped. No one had dared think that the Princess Serenity would almost curse in the Court of Luster.

"Now," I said more softly, "We ask you one more time, how do you plead to your crimes?"

Haruka threw her shoulders back and an odd gleam shone in her eyes, "Guilty for that is what we are and no court in Luster will bring sound judgment!"

Mama gasped, Father shouted, Artemis called for the guards and Mina and the girls looked ready to fight. I stood to my height and slammed my own gavel.

"Order in this court! Since the defendants refuse the fairness of this court we deem it to fit to place them under house arrest without regard to their birthright of Princesses of the Blood, a title which shall be temporarily stripped until our pleasure! Court dismissed!" I banged the gavel and swept down the steps with Rei and Lita following me. Mina shouted out orders and the last thing I heard was Michiru's small scream at being led away by the guards.

Endymion was waiting for me at the door—having spent the short time standing at the door to Council—watching until he was called to bear witness.

"Well done, Princess," he smiled reassuringly. I took his arm and leaned on it for strength.

"Endymion, have I done right?" I asked once we were a fair distance from the Council meeting that had ended in chaos.

I felt him stiffen, "Sere, what could have been done? They were being defiant and rude. The outers have most misfortunately always had their own mindset when it came to their actions,"

I laughed, "Careful Endy, that savors strongly of dislike,"

Endy pulled me closer, "Do you remember nothing from history lessons?" he whispered in my ear.

I ducked out of reach, "To guard my own person carefully from those who wish me ill?" I teased

"Flirt!" He laughed and lunged.

"Skirt chaser!" I called back and he made a desperate grasp catching the bow of my gown, "Why, you have proven me true to my word?"

Endy grinned devilishly and I felt myself melt as I had a thousand times before without knowing why.

The space between us grew smaller and I felt my hands rise to wreck havoc with the hair at the back of his neck. A faint roughness bruised my hands where his beard was beginning to fight his daily embulations and a heat pulsed from my body to his or perhaps the connection went the other way? Regardless of the fact, I felt my lips were beginning to throb and my eyes flitted shut to avoid undue interruptions. His hands encircled my waist and pulled as close to him without absorbing me into his body.

"Sere, Sere, Sere," Endy whispered in my ear, still holding my waist by the bow, "I do love you very dearly,"

Before I could respond he had captured my lips and I daresay that without any prior experience, I found kissing most rewarding and perhaps Endymion was very good at it.

"Serenity!" Mama gasped and Endy and I broke apart. Mama looked caught between several emotions all of which showed disapproval, "I would like you to meet me in my chambers, immediately," was all she said before walking off in a flurry of skirts with an amused Gaia trailing after her.

Endymion flushed and bowed quickly to his mother and my mother. I stood rooted to the ground and couldn't meet Endy in the eye.

"You best be following her," Endy muttered, "I'll meet you soon," He gave me a push towards my mother and I dutifully followed her trailing skirts.

_Oh Goddess, now I have truly done it! Banished two Princesses of the Blood and been caught in a compromising position in the middle of the Great Hall. Oh, why me?_ I tried to walk faster. How did Mama ever walk so quickly in these skirts?

"Come now, Serenity, I will not harm you," Mama called as she made her way into her Presence Chamber where nobles scattered left and right. Clearly no one was going to be granted an audience today. We entered her private chamber and Gaia soundly shut the doors. I wonder when Luna will return. She was much more approachable than the newly come Gaia.

_For shame, Serenity! She was like your mother when you were young and truly never punished you nor Endy! Shame on you!_

"What do you think of what transpired in the Council today, daughter?" Mama asked shuffling papers and scrolls aside without looking at me. I knotted my hands together, "Stop doing that with your hands, Serenity, it shows lack of confidence, do not tell me you cannot back up your actions today?"

I threw my shoulders back, "I believe my actions were just and completely appropriately considering the behavior displayed,"

Mama looked up at once and raised one eyebrow quizzically, "Behavior displayed, Serenity?"

I refused to flush at her implication, "Yes, no true Princess of the Blood would have so soundly beat around the bush as they did,"

"Do you truly believe the question is so easily answered? That the world is black and white with little gray in between?" Mama stared at me, awaiting my answer.

"Yes, I was there, I saw what happened. You yourself sensed something wrong. Wither or not they willingly commited the crime, they are guilty of perpetrating it. They could have pleaded possession or witchcraft or pleaded their innocence of hatred towards us!" I almost shouted.

Mama caught her surprise and gave me a small smile, "So you believe that the Outer Princesses harbor feelings of malcontent?"

I thought about it for a second, "Yes, I do not think they are happy with us, younglings as they so politely said. Perhaps the seed of doubt they had was just the opening the Wraith Kingdom needed to gain an entry into our kingdom,"

Mama nodded, "Good, well then, sit down, I want you and the other girls to hear these reports," She waved her hand and chairs appeared. I looked at her wide eyed and knew better than to say anything. So, was I right? Or was Mama just waiting to punish me in front of the Privy Council?

The other girls came walking in. Mina looked openly furious; Rei full of cold fury; Lita crackling with angry; and Ami just ice…plain ice. Artemis pulled up the rear and with a swift nod to Mama he snapped his fingers. The room grew dark and projections appeared in the center.

"It seems that the sibling rivalry has risen to a new level between Beryl and Diamond," Artemis began, "Beryl resents Wiseman's presence and seems to have grown somewhat desperate in her misery and it seems that some our of worst fears have been realized…Beryl has released, Nehelenia,"

I felt the breath catch in my throat and fears from my childhood revisited me like a harsh slap in the face when you're expecting a kiss.

The woman who greeted me from the projection seemed to be the very embodiment of all my fears. A perverse, twisted freak of a woman but awfully, cruelly handsome. Very similar to Beryl though they shared no blood. Nehelenia had the same pointed chin as Mama—a trait that I would surely inherit as my face lost more of its childhood roundness. I found myself unconsciously rubbing my own chin as I gazed at Nehelenia's bangs—cut too much like my own and her volumes of hair. Thankfully hers had a curl mine would forever lack and the raven darkness was something that could never happen to these golden tresses. Almost reassured I focused on the three moons where my own birthmark sat. Suddenly something from my childhood memories came back to me, Luna's words said uncharacteristically carelessly,

"_How that woman ended up with your birthday is a sick twist of fate, my Lady…It reminds me of the story of old, dearest, that she would be your evil mirror in an alternate world…"_

For the first time I looked at my mother's face with a fresh pain. This woman—my aunt—the pretender to the throne, was my mother's half sister—even more perhaps! I had never known that they shared the same birthday and would not have dreamed that their fates were so closely intertwined to have been conceived within days of each other and one born at dawn and the other and the cruel hour of midnight when it was neither day or night. The very fact that these things were only being said now made the pain even more fresh and bloody. Nehelenia was not just some crazy woman who had occasionally tried to ursurp a throne. She was a bloodthirsty, irrational, insane, powerful woman whose claim to the throne rose from the wrong side of the blanket and accordingly to Artemis, seemed to now prove to be connected to Queen Metallica. I listened to Artemis, pretending that I was not shaking from anger and pain,

"It seems, if our sources are to be trusted, then it seems that Nehelenia is once again in touch with the malicious brethren of her childhood. Raised to seize the Luster throne, she had of lately eschewed her lesser half as she often referred to it herself. But since her so called release from the mirror prison, she has been in contact with these elves—vicious magical beings who are far from the Fair Folk who once inhabited the island. They chose to stay behind when the rest returned to the Isles beyond the Sea. Now they are bitter, and live a life that they were never meant to live. Apparently, Metallica offered them a deal—a stab at power if they offered their own alternative to the Lunar and Sol thrones. This alternative was in the form a child of their loins and someone could convincingly…" Artemis stopped and shook his head, "Regardless, Nehelenia was meant to be offered up almost as a sacrifice. But, as we all know, things went very wrong. Nehelenia was poisoned with her own culture's hatred and was too eager to marry against her own half sister's wishes. She stopped being biddable and was obsessed in her quest for the throne. Now she seems to have settled into the role as Beryl's inferior—her right hand woman if you would dare say. Knowing Nehelenia, I would say that this is all a ruse—a very clever ruse, but a ruse never the less. She has ulterior motives; of this we are quite sure," Artemis waved his hand again, "But this is not our primary concern, unfortunately,"

Four women showed up in the projection—each somewhat similar in her own personal way, "Ladies, let me introduce you to the Ayakashi sisters, the youngest is Koan whose special attack is dark fire, the next is Beruche whose specialty is all things water, after that we have the second oldest, Calaveras, as deadly as she is beautiful, and our oldest, Petz, our lightning specialist. As you can see, these girls were designed to be specific counterparts to all the ancient planets—to all you girls in fact, expect her Highness," Artemis pointed out, "These girls are part of the so called Black Moon Clan of which Diamond is believed to be the lead,"

My mind took all these things in as my heart continued to freeze. What the hell was Diamond playing it? Were these girls also droids? The black moon on their foreheads would say so but apparently Diamond's general, Crimson Rubeus, was also blessed with this particular talisman and even Sapphire had his own mark that tended to be more tarnished gold than black. Did Diamond have a mark—or was it just that evil Third Eye that he used to try and…? I thought long and hard and suddenly Artemis's next projection brought back every haunted memory of him.

His face was feminine—quite like Beryl's and his eyes ice cold, a throwback to his namesake. His skin was pale and translucent. And I remembered the hidden eye—the deep demonic eye that opened when his soft hands held tightly to my arms. His body had been hard and strong. He had made me fear for my life once and now I realized that he would not rest until—

"Serenity is his. She is proclaimed uncrowned Queen of the Wraith Kingdom. All that is left, according to Diamond is a wedding," Artemis seemed to be finished. The hatred was palpable in the air. Lita was literally seething like a bull and Mina's beautiful nails had dug bloody crescents into her strong palm.

"We seem to have quite a predicament on our hands," Rei said coolly, "And what about Sapphire? Wasn't he our biggest threat?"

"Sapphire is not compared to what will happen when the Ayakashi girls are sent here to finish what he could not," Lita spit out.

"And not to mention what Diamond has apparently done to the Omega space inside the Wraith Kingdom," Ami chimed in quietly going through her notes. Everyone looked at her, "Well, it seems that by sealing his Father in the Tau universe, he has unintentionally disrupted the balance of the two worlds and created an opening that cannot be closed,"

"Ami, would you like to present your findings now?" Artemis asked almost amused. Ami blushed and smoothly stood up, leaving her notes behind her.

She pointed her right hand palm up to the center of the Presence Chamber and rose up the projection she needed.

"Diamond is unintentionally carrying on his father's work. Lord Pharaoh 90 had found an opening to an alternate, decidingly evil, universe. It is from this universe that the so called Black Crystal gains its power and its from here that Wiseman is said to be from. None of this has be confirmed of course, but it is quite clear that the Omega space has been abused to such an extent that," Ami paused, "That other beings have begun to infiltrate our world," She held up a hand as eggs flashed in and out of view, "Meet the next worse thing to Droids—these are Daimons," The eggs pulsated with life, "They have yet to successfully create a Daimon that does what they need it to do—capture a person's heart crystal. The monsters seem to fail to leave their victim alive—diminishing their ability to successfully infiltrate any society," Ami stopped and lowered her hand. The demonic eggs faded from view but not from my vision. I shuddered as I thought of what monsters could hatch from such birthing vessels.

"The so called Daimons are not as big of a concern as the other entity that has shown up on our radar. While we cannot be too sure of the connection between this entity and the Wraith Kingdom, my readings from the attack yesterday show an unsettling link," Ami raised her hand again, "The recent attack shows a disconcerting association between the Wraith Kingdom and our very own Outer Kingdoms. Investigation done by our teams," She looked affectionately to the back of the room. I turned, but no one was there. Embarassed, Ami returned to our world and continued, "Shows that indeed there was a physical involvement with the Outer Kingdoms—one that should have been carefully watched but as in the best of times, not all of the story was told…" Ami faded off and turned to Artemis who cleared his throat and waited till he got the nod from Mama to carry on on with the story.

"Years ago, during the Shadow Wars, the Prince Lord Pharaoh took an unusual interest in the Outer Kingdoms, the first line of defense. By creating a horrendous distraction, Lord Pharaoh invaded the Kingdom of Saturn and took capture the Princess Persephone. As a spoil of war, he demanded her as his reward. He had successfully driven the King and Queen of Saturn into exile along with the rulers of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They had all gathered to rally with the upcoming nuptials of our Majesties. Somehow, in the mess of the battle, the Princess had been kidnapped. Persephone pleaded desperately to be allowed to remain a virgin. That she would do anything to remain in the state she was. I will not speak ill of any monarch but to say that Lord Pharaoh was a wise man who made her sign her pledge in the Oath of Terra: a sacred union of blood and earth that even the best of magic could not break and that the then Princess of Saturn, Persephone, was foolish to promise her most sacred gift: her first born daughter to the Wraith Kingdom,"

Hotaru! The nymphet child who seemed more doll than human—always haunted, always a little sad. To think that she had become puppet to the Wraith Kingdom and used her bond and influence with the Outers…but had she? I listened eagerly.

"And to add to the child's desperate destiny is the seedling that has been planted within her—that of the alien being known as Mistress 9," Artemis concluded and snapped his fingers to show a picture of a tall, voluptuous woman whose midnight black hair with its spooky purple highlights fell in sheets to her ankles and the remaining tendrils seemed alive with energy. She wore a form fitting dress and the look in her eyes was that, my heart fell, of our very own child warrior Hotaru.

"How does this explain the behavior of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?" Rei asked harshly. Ami did not flinch and bowed the question to Artemis who looked reluctant to answer.

"The evilness of Mistress 9 and the conflict within Hotaru's soul represents the Outer Scouts own feelings of resentment towards the Inner Scouts. They feel they should be in charge and not answer to…Serenity," He said quietly barely meeting my eyes, "Hotaru could not have made them act as they did if there was not one inkling of ill feeling within their own souls,"

I felt Mama's eyes on me and I looked back at her. So, I had acted correctly. Their sentencing was not completely unjust. Suddenly, I felt such a hatred rise up within me I could have vomited pure bile.

"I think a little recess to digest what we have just seen is in order," Mama said, "Girls, you may return in ten minutes, if you please,"

We rose and left the room one following the other—like a file of ducklings. I didn't want to talk to anyone. We just went to one of the other sitting rooms off to the side of the Great Hall. I settled myself into a window seat and drew up my pale blue dressed knees to my chest. I hugged them close to my heart and looked out at the snow drifting over the Labyrinth, over the Greens, blanketing the Knight's Quarters , and making it impossible to see the Crescent Mirror. All of the neighboring palace houses were shadows to me and the sun refused to come out from behind the clouds. Nobody was talking. The news this morning had been too much to add to the emotional distress of yesterday. Several times I heard satin shod slippers edge towards me and walk away. Heels became silent as each girl fell into her own refuge. I left my hair fall to cover my face. Two very small odangoes sat on top of my head allowing the majority to go as it may. What can I say? I didn't have much help this morning.

Tears pricked like crystals behind my eyes and I wiped at them impatiently. What good would it do to cry like a little baby? But, I remembered so many things! Things that made my seventeen years on this planet seem so long that I wanted to just run away and disappear into that whiteness.

_When I was a very little child, hardly more than four or five, it had been Haruka who had taken the time to show me how to properly handle a sword. _

_"No, Sere, like this! Its not a loaf of bread! Hold it properly, and not that tight! You're going to break your wrist if someone hits your sword, no a light hold, yeah," As she stepped back her face lit up with joy, "Now come at me, Princess," She teased and held her sword out. I went at her with such intensity that Endy soon had a long "talk" with her about teaching me sword play._

_And then there was Michiru…always patient and trying to teach me about music, nature, and the very peacefulness that is life!_

_"Just listen Serenity, sit here and listen, listen until you can hear everything and nothing…and when that has happened," she cupped my little chubby face in hers, "Then you have really learned everything,"_

I listened, and heard nothing, and heard everything. I heard the roar of treachery and the shards of breaking loyalties.

A warm hand fell on my shoulder and its body came to sit next to me. I leaned back and cried.

"My love," was all that Endy had to say for me to fall into him completely.

"I don't want to go back," I whispered so softly I doubt he heard me.

_You don't have to. I'll go for you. _

_I can't let you do that. Then everyone's going to think I'm a real baby._

_You're not a baby, Sere. You're stronger than anyone here. Anyways, I know there is nothing new to discuss. Here comes your mother._

Mama placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Would you like to stay here awhile, Serenity? We'll be on the other side of that wall," She looked to Endymion who was sitting at my side, "Endymion," was all she had to say.

"Mama," I said abruptly standing up. She turned slowly, her hands folded underneath her bosom almost like in prayer.

"Yes?" She asked as all the other girls went out of the room.

"I'll come," I whispered.

"I'm sorry?" She said with a playful smile on her face.

"I'll be joining the Council meeting," I rephrased myself and felt the same smile on her face mimic itself on my own.

Endymion wrapped my hand in his, "Follow me, Princess, you have hours of paperwork and planning ahead of you,"

"And hot coco?" I teased watching Mama's train ahead of me.

Endymion leaned in and kissed me swiftly, warming my very center, "Goddess forbid we ever forget the hot coco," He whispered.

I pinched him swiftly and returned to the Presence Chamber—for like it or not it was my destiny. I had to be strong. There were too many people depending on me to do the right thing for me to let my own emotions get in the way of doing what was right.

And what was right was for me to go back into that room and fight as a Sailor Senshi, as Sailor Moon and as Princess Serenity. To save the souls of my dear Outer Scouts and rescue Hotaru from a fate worse than death. To make sure that the mistakes of the past that haunted my parents will not haunt me to.

_They will not haunt us! They'll have to stop me first!_

Somehow Endy's words sent a haunting shiver down my spine.

_Bite your tongue, Endy, I don't…Just don't say that…don't say that!_

That Evening…Luster Kingdom

I was back at my favorite spot in the entire world. My bay window. Sitting on those plush cushions and staring out into an ice world that seemed to have lost its edge of cruelness for the night. My candle for Endymion burned brightly and I put my hand up to its warmth.

"I had heard the story of your candle. Is it true that it never blows out?" Endy was leaning against the balcony door frame.

"Get off the balcony and find out," I laughed unfolding myself.

Endy grinned and came kneeling over to the candle, "So you really never blew it out?"

I shrugged, feeling almost embarrassed, "You said to keep a candle lit for you, remember?"

Endy nodded, "I…that night…" he started and stopped. He turned away from me and took both of my hands in his, "I wanted to tell you that night—before I left? I just couldn't get the words out," he said almost apologizing. I smiled.

"I know," I whispered, "I wanted to say something to you—but I didn't know what. I was your best friend. Your kid sister, how could you look at me as anything else?"

Endy looked me square in the eye—blue met blue and the world ceased to exist.

"I loved you since the day you were born," he whispered softly, caressing my hand with his, "I have loved you as more than a friend before I even knew what love was. And when I left, all those years ago, the only thought that kept me going each night was the sight of you, hair up in those meatballs streaming behind you, hands clasped to your chest and tears fluttering in your eyes. I carried that image with me through every hardship and every torture. I knew you were waiting for me and I promised not to fail you," his voice was choked with emotion and I felt those same tears billowing up again.

"I didn't cry, when you left," I tried to argue, "I sent you off with a smile,"

Endy flashed me a half smile, "I could still see you after we were out of normal sight," He placed one of his palms on his breast, "Right here, I knew that you were just waiting till I was gone to cry and I felt that if by not kissing you, I would lose you forever. Yet, I sought you out—through that special link that we have always had—an din my mind's eye I saw you there,"

I took one of my hands and wiped my eyes. I couldn't say anything. What was there to say to that?

Endy took that opportunity to come up and sit next to me on the window seat, "We never lost faith, did we Sere? Even when all hope was lost, we knew that there was something more,"

I nodded not knowing where he planned on going with this. I just looked at him and put one hand up to his face. He leaned into it.

"I love you," I whispered, my heart beating so quickly and my insides warming up like nothing I had ever known.

His lips fell on mine in a way they had never done. I could feel his raw hunger through his mouth and felt myself opening up in way I had only heard and read about.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered as hands left my hair and caressed my waist.

Endy chuckled, "Your father would have my head on a plate and if I'm correct, Luna will be walking in three," he kissed my neck, "Two," he kissed my clavicle, "One," he left a soft lingering kiss on my lips.

The doors to my Receiving Chamber flew open, "Dearest! Oh, what a day you have had today!" Luna cried and carried in a large tray of cookies and sweets, "Oh, Endy darling, please call the rest of the girls and the young men, a nice bedtime treat is what you all need before bed!"

Endy winked at me as he stood up and bowed. My face was still brilliantly red and hair decidingly mused.

Luna raised one dark eyebrow and her eyes twinkled brightly, "Well, well, seems as if you are in desperate need of a chaperone, young lady,"

I hopped off the bay window and went to my mirror, "Please, Luna, I am more than capable of,"

"Of what, Sere?" Mama asked walking in arm and arm with Gaia, "Are you saying you do not need a chaperone?"

My eyes went wide in the mirror and Gaia and Mama seemed to be struggling not to laugh at my discomfort. I flounced my hair brush down and went to a book that lay near my bedside table in my bedroom.

"Oh Sere, come have your coco!" Gaia chuckled following me in a swirl of soft skirts, "We mean no harm," she cooed as she curled up beside me. I leaned in against her remembering how many times I had run into her arms as a child to seek shelter from Luna or on the rare occasion Mama or Father.

I said nothing, relishing the warmth of a third surrogate mother.

"Sere, darling," Gaia began in a different voice, "You and Endy have always had a very special bond, even as children,"

I nodded, afraid of where she might go with this. I really did not want to have The Talk with Endy's mother, much less my mother, or even less so Luna. Mina had gotten all the details early from her Mother and Ami had verified all the facts for us some time ago.

Goddess please do not let this be a sex talk.

"When you were born," she whispered, "and about to be blessed, Endy woke up from his nap and came up to see you,"

I didn't look at her, not to sure where this was going now.

"He said, in a very scary adult voice, in fact, it sounded just like what it does now," she was getting lost in this memory, her eyes were dreamy and happy, " 'Hi, I was wondering when you would come,' Endymion started in awfully full sentences for a three year old, 'I missed you, but don't worry, nothing will tear us apart,' A shocked silence hung in the air as Endymion leaned over and kissed you on your forehead, 'I'll always protect you,'. Endymion turned around and looked at us as if we were crazy, 'What you staring at?' he accused as he ran to hide behind my skirts. He was not one for much attention as a child. Ah, what times they were," She sighed.

I sat, stunned at this revelation. Endymion had said all of this? When he was hardly old enough to know what a new baby was?

"I will never forget that day," Mama whispered joining us. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around the both of us, "I am so happy that we can all be here today and say this to you together,"

I got stiff again. Oh no, please do not let this become a joint talk.

"We know you know The Talk. And we know how much you and Endy are meant to be together," Mama started, almost shakingly and she paused, "You know, dearest, I have no idea how to say this to you. My mother," She paused again as she always did when it came to the subject of her mother, "My mother never quite got the chance to talk to me as you and I do—the times were different and she died when I was still a young woman. So I will tell you what I always do in difficult situations, follow your heart my dearest and be happy in any decision you make,"

"Selenity! That cannot be it!" Gaia looked shocked and almost uncomfortable, "Sere, you've had anatomy and biology classes," I was ready to die, "Be smart, that's all I can say without wanting to disappear right now," She cupped my chin in her hands, "It doesn't seem possible that my little boy and little girl should be old enough to…" She shook her head and dropped her hands, "I am not mature enough for this," She laughed and went to greet our darling boy who had thankfully returned in the nick of time.

"Thanks, Mama," I kissed her quickly on her cheek and ran after Gaia to the girls. Good Goddess my life was nuts.

The Wraith Kingdom

Beryl laughed uproariously with Diamond. She was sincerely enjoying his presence. Either that or the wine she had served herself rather generously. Diamond was maintaining his sobriety rather surprisingly. He was judging her, evaluating her and her she was ready to fall into his lap half drunk. Diamond snapped his fingers and Esmeraude came slinking up. Beryl's eyes narrowed and she felt her back straighten and her humor disappear.

"My lord Diamond, my lady Beryl," Esmeraude sunk low to the ground her right hand held straight up beneath her chin and her left hand holding her thick overskirt out to her left.

Beryl had to hand it to Esmeraude. The woman had more than her share of disappoints and remained utterly stoic. But, she was not all stone, no. Beryl watched with a flickering interest at the underlying tension between Esmeraude and Diamond. Why, could this be? The assassin Esmeraude, in love with the Prince of Wraith? Much less a Prince who had never her shown her anything but indifference? Beryl could have laughed.

Nehelenia leaned closer to Beryl and softly touched her arm, "Indeed you are observant, my child, what use can you make of this?" She whispered in such a manner that Beryl could not fail to see what she meant.

"My lady Esmeraude, you grace us with your presence," Beryl drawled in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Please, join us," she gestured for a seat to be brought to the head table. Esmeraude did not sit.

"Pardon my, my lord and lady, but I do not think it fitting to dine with you under the canopy of state," she murmured, eyes still downcast.

Beryl hid a giggle and turned to her brother, "Dearest brother, could you not convince this lovely woman of our court to sit and share a cup of wine? Surely, Lady Esmeraude, you would not seek to upset your Lord and liege?" She put a soft hand caressing on Diamond's white sleeve. He glanced down at it, cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"By all means, girl, sit yourself and let me enjoy your company without the business of the state—am I correct General?" Diamond turned to Rubeus who stood at his side, not sitting at the table.

Rubeus bowed, "As you wish, my lord,"

Diamond guffawed almost and slapped Rubeus hard on the back, "Good man! Are you so obvlious to the ways of women? Perhaps we should look into getting you taken care of before you become all duty! In my opinion," he adopted a mock whisper, "Send for one of the Ayakashi sisters, if not all of them at once, they can satisfy any man's desire,"

Rubeus barely hid a flush and Beryl tittered out loud. Nehelenia looked as if she was deciding between a scowl and a grin. Esmeraude showed nothing.

"Maybe, my lord, maybe," Rubeus finally showed the faint signs of a smile but then, unfortunately, his eyes fell on Esmeraude and he betrayed himself to the one woman who would ruin him with it.

Beryl's fangs grew over her mouth and Nehelenia had to give her a small pinch to remind her to retract them. Beryl turned to her stepmother.

"What think you, Mother?" Beryl grinned softly underneath the noise of the court as Diamond insisted that Esmeraude dance with him and Rubeus remained at his post.

"I think we should be careful we do not bite off more than we can chew," Nehelenia joined in the evil grin and her own fangs were evident, "But this is indeed quite interesting,"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Beryl felt her body swaying to the music and Diamond came to claim her hand.

"Let us send out the Sisters tomorrow, sister, I grow weary of this wait," he huskily whispered, pulling her body close to him and gracefully skimming the dancefloor.

"As you wish, brother," Beryl sweetly answered and leaned closer to his ear, "Perhaps you should dispatch Esmeraude as well to keep Rubeus's eye off her,"

Voila, the effect was perfect. Diamond did not desire a woman until someone else wanted her and she saw the lust turn his eyes into lipid pools.

"Rubeus, and, Esemeraude? Does the general dare overreach himself?" Diamond tried to laugh but Beryl had been successful. She was driving a very hard, well, wench, between her brother and his commanding officer.

Life, was perfect.

13


	31. Chapter 30: Back at It

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**Rating: PG13 for sure**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Luster Kingdom

_"Think you're so smart, Princess? Why you can't even keep control of your own Prince!" She motioned to Endymion as he stepped out from behind her, "Kiss my foot," she ordered and he mechanically bent over, "My hand," she waved it impatiently, "My lips," His mouth fell upon hers like knives through my heart, "Now die!" She screamed and pulled his heart, still beating out of his chest._

"ENDY!" I cried, bolting up in my bed shaking. I was covered in sweat and couldn't get the images out of my head. Beryl controlling Endy? Wasn't it bad enough that he had lived there for over a year as her captive? He had never given in to her… I threw off the coverlets and slipped my shoes on. The sun was barely rising and I was relieved to be waking up with the sun and not in the dead of night.

I walked carefully to my window and saw the setting of the moon, kissing her love goodbye. My parents were truly the most romantic couple in the entire universe: the sun and the moon? What could be more perfect?

"Don't you think you need all the sleep you can get, odango?" A teasing voice broke the silence. I didn't even have to turn.

"Perhaps I should be wondering what you're doing in my room at this time of night," I smiled, slowly turning to embrace him. His body was warm in a sky blue tunic and his eyes as dark as the night sky. I brushed back his hair, "Did you ever think we would actually be standing here?"

Endy cocked his head and looked pensive, "Yes," he suddenly grinned and twirled me around quickly. Trying to keep my squealing quiet, I playfully hit his chest.

"Oh did you? What made you think that I would still be here waiting for you when you didn't even have the guts to tell me you loved me before you left?" I taunted pulling on his nightshirt, trying to hold back my smile.

Endy's eyebrows rose playfully, "And what made you think I was in love with your skinny little whiny self all those years ago?"

I hit him, "Oh hush, you would have kissed me if," I faltered remembering why he had not kissed me. Diamond.

The memory haunted Endy too for his jovialness faded into something, darker, and more secret. Suddenly I was remembering the darkness in Endy's eyes when I first saw him reenter my life less than ten days ago. His hold released me and he turned before I could read into his eyes, his mind, and his heart. Visions overwhelmed me through our bond and I shuddered against the onslaught. Hurt, pain, anger, despair. These emotions were seeping away at my strength and yet I flung myself around Endymion. Held him tightly to me though he refused to share his pain with me.

"Let me be your rock! Let us be equals in love and in pain," I whispered praying to the Goddess above to grant me the strength to endure that which I could not change and the courage to change what I could, "I am yours and you are mine!" I fiercely said muffled into his back and I began to feel him relax into our bond and let me be one with.

The suffering of the past four years came in over the hours. The moon began her slow descent into the morning and we sat there, as we did when we were children and terrified from a scary dream, holding each other and rocking back and forth.

"We are equals, Serenity, always, my love," Endy whispered into the waves of my hair as the sun began to shine on us brightly. I did not need to open my eyes to see that his eyes were brighter, clearer and more youthful than they had been in days.

"Hmm," I agreed not wanting to ruin this perfect night with words.

Arms came around me wordlessly and I slipped into the deep sleep of true love.—knowing that the Goddess had done us a special favor by granting us these hours alone. That somehow, none of my Court had discovered me and that my mother, his mother, and Luna clearly had their minds elsewhere. I was tangled up in my love. My only love.

Selenity rubbed her weary eyes and knew that the candles had indeed flickered out and her magic had run out and that it was the ever faithful sun that was bidding her good morning. She stretched and felt her bones creak with disuse and turned a tired gaze over to the rest of her court gathered in her and Apollo's apartments.

Artemis and Luna were asleep, papers forgotten as she had laid her head in his lap, raven hair becoming a blanket. Artemis had uncharacteristically allowed his head to tip backwards over the chair his hair falling close to the embers of the once blazing fire. Selenity mentally shook her head. His neck would be paining when he woke up. Gaia and Lawrence were missing and Selenity could not help the smile that played upon her dainty lips when she thought of the reunion those two must be still be having.

And lastly, her one and only love, already awake and pouring tea, gazing at her with the same affectation he had all those years ago in the woods and he thought he had fallen in love with a fairy nymph and was willing to abdicate country and duty to follow her endlessly in the woods.

"I see you are awake," he teased and carefully moved all the papers they had been examining from her desk to magically organized piles.

"Hmm," she agreed trying to hold back a yawn. Suddenly, her mind alert as only a mother's could be, she glanced around, if she was here, Luna was here, Gaia and Lawrence gone, Artemis asleep, who was watching over the very grown up, scaringly mature children of betrothal age?

Reading her panic Apollo let out a hearty laugh, "You are like a Mother Hen clucking after her chicks! Let them be, Sele, what trouble could they have gotten into after such an exhausting day?" He was still chuckling as he set her toast down.

Selenity raised one perfectly pale lavender eyebrow and Apollo froze over his teacup.

"They wouldn't….no…they couldn't…." he blabbered trying to comprehend the idea that possibly Serenity had not slept alone last night and that the last thing he really needed at this point in his life was to call out his best friend's son for his daughter's honor. He set his teacup down harshly and made a movement to stand up.

Selenity held up her hand, smiling teasingly at her husband.

"They didn't, although…" she giggled to herself wondering if she should really harass her husband over something she could so easily fume about herself, "I would not let them think we do not trust them," There. She decided to take the higher road on this but, if she were more awake by Goddess would she be searching her way through her daughter's barriers to find out what had indeed occurred last night.

Her only daughter, her only child, had become a woman without her realizing it.

"Do you think we should marry them soon?" Apollo said abruptly in a strangled voice, "I mean, they have been destined for it from the start," he said almost sadly. Both their minds wandered back to that faithful blessing in the Tower and the ancient prophecy had been foretold.

"The age old question, do we wait for peace?" Selenity answered reaching out her hand to hold her husband's as they remembered their marriage and the seven years of hell that had followed their engagement. Indeed perhaps history was meant to repeat itself.

But where is this lesson?! Selenity thought furiously to herself, where did we go wrong the first time? And how can we prevent their future from being tarnished as ours was though we did not know it?

"It has been worth it all, hasn't it darling?" Apollo said suddenly putting his tea down and rubbing the hand his wife had placed on his. He turned her palm over and kissed the skin of her wrist, "Can you believe all we have been through?" Apollo's eyes had misted over and he shook his head, "And these children!" Apollo laughed, years shedding from his still young face and his eyes dancing with joy at the memories.

Selenity said nothing, letting their shared memories wash over her through their bond…

Endymion's birth…Serenity's birth…the choosing of Serenity's court…Serenity's first words (cookie, no, Endy, mama), Serenity and Endymion fighting, age four, age seven, age thirteen (ouch, Selenity thought to herself shaking with laughter at the memory of Serenity's face the night of the Knight's Ball) and then those long lonely years when Serenity had waited, just waited, her mind and body growing with strength into that of a woman who know was of an age to be married.

Selenity nodded at Apollo, finishing her tea. Yes, they would get engaged as soon as decently possibly. War waited for neither love nor peace and in these precious quiet moments, perhaps they could gain a snatch of happiness.

Apollo led Selenity out of their drawing chambers to prepare for a fresh day

"Would it be inappropriate to do a mass engagement ball?" Selenity asked, thinking out loud. Apollo laughed and caught himself.

"No dear, I do not think it would be overly bold," he said still biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Selenity poked him hard before wrapping herself through his arms, walking side by side as they had as young lovers.

"I mean, she is the Heiress of Luster, ought not her engagement to be celebrated separately from her court? Yet, I am certain that my lady the Duchess is just waiting for word from me to announce Lita's engagement. Kunzite and Mina are already officially betrothed. Still, I suppose we could wait till the rest of her court decides to marry off," Selenity murmured and made mental notes in her head of the letters she must dictate.

Apollo rubbed Selenity's arms, "Whatever you decided will be perfect, but should we not first ask Gaia if Endymion plans on proposing?"

Selenity turned to gaze her husband in the face, "You mean, as you did sir? Not asking my father or myself and having your dear Mama come for tea and ask if I preferred a June wedding over a winter wedding?"

Apollo reddened at the memory. It had actually occurred somewhere along those lines but just like Serenity and Endymion, their wedding had been written in the stars and would have occurred whither or not the two had met at such a young age and fallen in love instantly. Theirs was a miracle romance—not unlike their children's.

Miracle romance, Selenity mused over those words, a love that survives life and death and manages to wake up each morning fresh and lovely like morning dew on a newly blossomed rose.

"I love you," Selenity murmured into Apollo's ear as the noise of awakening friends and servants broke their private reverie.

"And I you, Sele," Apollo kissed her forehead softly.

The morning sun shone as if it was indeed the middle of summer and not the dreariness of winter. The furs were warm and the smell of hot coco was tickling my nose in such a manner I was able to ignore the fact it was still fairly early in the morning.

"So is chocolate really the only thing you would wake up for?" A warm voice tickled my ear and I pulled the comforter over my ear, smiling secretly to myself. Arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me towards something firmer and warmer. My love.

Double doors flew open with certain attitude and I scrambled away from Endy for fear of the woman who had most certainly overslept and was very, very concerned about her most important charge.

"SERENITY!" She called acting nonchalantly throwing curtains open with a wave of one hand and a wave of the other. Endy threw the covers off himself and with the fastest of kisses I barely felt he had Dematerialized, "Endymion! I know that you were here, and CHILD, when I find thee you will get a thrashing that will remind you of your childhood and aye boy mark my words!" She called to the ceiling shaking her fist at the glittering particles of magic which were all that remained of him, "And you!" Violet eyes so reminiscent of Rei's fell like swords upon me and danced between mirth and anger, "I will leave you to your mother!" She said almost throwing the breakfast tray towards me and leaving in a huff of pink satins and wools.

I giggled and wiggled myself into the silks. Despite all of what had happened in the past ten days (was it really only ten days?), some thing would never change.

Well, I mused to myself as I ran my hand through the thick furs of the blankets, some things change.

Like the fact that Luna is probably late because she and Artemis are finally, after more than forty years of clandestine flirting, are getting their act together.

And that my aunt Gaia is back from the dead and so is my supposed aunt the witch Nehelenia.

That Mina and Kunzite were the first to be engaged even before the long love of Nephrite and Lita. I don't recall Mina ever being happy than she has been in the past few days.

Finally, that Endymion, I sighed softly, pouring myself a cup of hot coco and letting myself drown in the steam and down pillows, that my best friend had become my lover…well, I felt myself blushing, almost.

"Sere!" My doors flew open again to reveal a bubbling blonde who was the last one to sleep and the first one awake. She was a vision in peach and her hair tied behind in a thick braid tied with the trademark red ribbon. Her cheeks were blooming with morning exercise and the bloom for requited love. I shared a secret smile with her as Kunzite and Rei came trailing behind Mina.

"Good morrow, Princess," Kunzite bowed and respectively closed the door to my bedroom. Rei gave it a firm click and went to collect my breakfast tray from me. I let her take it. She raised her eyebrows at the uneaten food.

"Feeling sick, slug a bed? Changing your habits?" Rei teased as she placed the tray back down and crawled in her lavender gown towards me. She put her head uncharacteristically on my shoulder, "So you have gotten your heart's desire, tell me, is it worth it?" She whispered and I could feel her smile on the sleeve of my nightgown, "Do you think I should finally give Jadeite a break?" I glanced down at her quickly and bit my lip to suppress a giggle. Rei's violet eyes flashed with good humor and we both shook our heads at the same time. She put her hand on my cheek and looked at me with eyes so big and happy I wondered where my hot tempered guardian had gone, "The fire reads well for the two of you, Serenity, for all of us. We will always be together," She kissed my forehead swiftly and got off the bed to head for the wardrobe.

Mina quickly scrambled in, lace petticoats appearing and white stocking feet missing shoes, "Sere! I have so much to say," she sighed and she put her arms around me. I snuggled down, remembering how many mornings we had all gathered in this very same bed and shared a bowl of hot coco with brimming with secrets and hopes.

It felt so good to talk on and on with Mina about gowns and engagements. Engagements! Weddings! I never thought I would be that type of girl…but I am. I looked at the sketches Mina had brought up with her and sighed as Rei tried to persuade me into a gown to wear that day for the final hearing of for the season. Too much had happened in the past two weeks for anyone to stay away from their kingdoms for much longer. The Princesses would stay prisoners, this much I know. There could be nothing that sets them free now.

Suddenly a cold feeling grasped my heart and the girls and I looked at each other. _Oh no,_ we all said at the same time as Kunzite flew the doors open without warning and we read his panic stricken look.

"Time for some action, girls!" Mina almost growled as we dropped our hot coco and ran out the door.

The wind cut through my night gown as I reached deep inside it for my compact. Already the girls were transforming in grandeur flashes of red and orange. In my heart I felt Lita and Ami already fighting and rushed harder to be there in time.

My compact was warm in my numb hands as I wondered what this battle could be. Who would attack? "Moon Cosmic Make Up!" I cried holding the compact over my head and feeling the wondrous rush of energy that came with my transformation. I let myself become one with my power as my chemise faded away and my legs were soundly covered with thick leather red boots with the smallest of clicks of a heel. My hands were covered in the softest white gloves and my body felt free in the white leotard with my shameful blue skirt. My thick hair wound itself up and I felt the cool smoothness of my tiara slide across my forehead. _Time to play tough, Moon mama._ I thought to myself and looked at Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars nod with him.

We had caused an unruly commotion as we ran down the hall and caused at least two near heart attacks as the girls and Kunzite followed me out the seventh floor balcony window to the snow covered hills of the back gardens.

As I landed in the deep, hard snow, I barely stopped my pace. All of Artemis's hard training those past years was paying off as the three of us ran towards the commotion. I wanted to roll my eyes if not for the blinding wind. Why was it always the freaking Crescent Mirror? Did the Wraith kingdom have some weird obsession with my favorite place on Earth?

"Sailor Moon!" A warm voice called as it came up beside me. I looked to see Endy in full knight gear, black and blue shining armor, easily keeping pace with me. I nodded and cocked my head towards the center of the Labyrinth. He nodded and started talking quickly, Kunzite and Venus flanking my side and Mars on Endy's side, "At first it were droid but now there are four women facing Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Jadeite, and Nephrite in hand to hand combat. Zoisite has his hands full with destroying the droids. They need you, they are too equally matched these women," He said in one quick breath as we took a flying leap from the first entrance of the table to the center of the maze. Endy grinned his approval as I landed on my feet, crouching behind a hedge, one hand deep in snow the other out in anticipation.

I put my finger to my lips, needlessly for the girls were already secreting evaluating and calculating the scene before us. My eyes narrowed as I watched four beautiful women in awful dresses attempt to annihilate my personal guard. Jupiter was up against a woman who could have been her twin, the tallest of the four girls with deep hunter green hair cut stylishly in a sharp bob. A matching tunic closely covered her lean curves with dark brown elbow length girls and some unreasonable puffs of feathers around the neckline. But what caught my eye about all four women was the unmistakable black moon mark on their foreheads.

Rei snarled they had heard her and momentarily stopped their attack, jumping into the air and regrouping, all with their backs to each other and all laughing as if this was a tea party.

Jupiter and Ami panted as they ran over to our corner, the three of us girls taking the front stance and the boy flanking our sides like wings.

I shouted out, feeling slightly stupid. The one battling with Jupiter laughed and the other women joined up, all rotating to be the one who faced us.

"Now who is this little one who yells so rudely?" The one in green teased.

"This cannot be!" Another girl with sky blue hair giggled.

"Oh please! Diamond must be joking!" A girl with brown hair and a gold bow laughed in a very unappealing high tone.

"Oh yes! Why it is the little seen Sailor Moon!" The last sister ended her giggle with a cackle. I scowled. Why was she trying to steal my hairdo? I frowned at her cat like ears of purple hair.

"Are you really wearing a tutu?" I called childishly putting my hands on my hips like she was, "Because, really, you're doing the costume all wrong,"

I could sense Rei and Endy wanting to kill me but I silenced them. These ridiculous taunts were giving Jupiter and Mercury the chance to regroup and Mercury and Zoisite the much needed time to sense if we were really dealing with people or more droids from the Wraith kingdom.

"Why you little!" The cat like girl sneered and was silenced by a look from the green haired one.

"Fine, you little twit, stop wasting our time. We, four," She motioned with her fan, "Are the Ayakashi sisters of the Black Moon, destined to destroy you," She tried to stare me down maniacally. I did not moved, "I am Perz, oldest of the Ayakashi sisters, my power is Dark Thunder and I come to destroy Sailor Jupiter!"

Perz swirled out of the way as the brunette with the golden bow took center stage, "Greetings Sailor Scouts, I am Calaveras, I am gifted with the extra sensory ability to communicate with the dead and I come to vanquish Sailor Venus with my own special ability of dark beauty, prepare to speak with me in the afterlife, fools!" Calaveras blew a kiss and stepped behind the next sister. A beautiful nymph of a girl with sky blue hair and a thick braid like a headband. She wore a matching ridiculous for the weather leotard and gloves.

"I call upon the power of water and snow to see you frozen in the very mirror you cherish so much! I am Berthier, Sailor Mercury, and I will use your own power to turn you into vapor!"

"My turn!" Sang the fool in tutu, "Tut tut Sailor Mars, I can already feel your rage! Let us end this niceness with my name, Koan, and DIE!" She screamed, clasping her hands together and sending down a stream of black fire that was as cold as ice.

I threw myself into a somersault and easily avoided the flames but was too late to protect the other girls. Each of their counterparts flung themselves into a vicious battle that seemed fairly one sided towards the Black sisters.

"Sailor Moon, how pleased am I to find you to myself," a voice snarled with none of the sweetness the voice I feared the most had. I cursed myself and stood up to face the unknown voice.

A tall man with a black vest and flaming red hair stood before me, arms crossed and a large smirk across his face.

"I bring you greetings from your future husband, young Princess, yes, do not be foolish, I know exactly who you are," he uncrossed his arms and started walking in a circle around me, "I have watched you for years…trying to see when I could, where were you weak and what made you so special that the Prince who could have anything could want you…a skinny little nobody with much power and no talent to use it," he sneered, "You aren't even worth my energy!"

I squinted my eyes, "Wanna bet?" I challenged and snapped my ringers, my Spiral Heart Moon Rod materializing in my hand.

A sharp heel kicked my right hand, bringing shooting radiating pain and my Spiral Heart Moon Rod went flying into the snow. Blood slowly stained my white glove and I grabbed some snow to dull the pain with my left hand and struggled to heal it. _Endy!_ I cried out as my eyes blinked away tears and I went to focus on the tall woman hanging onto the redhead's shoulder. She looked like Petz but wasn't, she was more voluptuous and less fragile than the Ayakashi sisters. She wore leather boots, a leather jerkin and tight fitting warm clothes—in other worlds she looked like a knight, but more deadly judging from the knives crisscrossing her body.

"Esmeraude, that was not how it was suppose to go," the red haired man frowned at her but smiled in his eyes.

The woman named for the old name of Emerald shrugged and pushed long strands of jade hair back into its leather holdings.

Sharp knives flung through the air and the two jumped apart, falling hard into the snow.

I jumped back and felt Endy grab my hand, healing it quickly and Kunzite shed his cape.

"Ahhhh," Esmeraude licked her lips, "It seems we have company, Rubeus," she droned, moving cat like away from Rubeus and ourselves. My eyes sharpened on the red head, so this was the infamous Captain Rubeus, head of Diamond's guard and most trusted man next to the elusive Wiseman.

Kunzite cracked his head and his lightning like knives came back to his hands and he crouched low barely showing any recognition to these two who had been part of his group of captors at the Wraith Kingdom.

"Rubeus, we meet again, Esmeraude," Endy nodded to each of them as he drew out swords in both hands, "Get in any trouble for losing me, Esmeraude?" Endy taunted making me proud.

Esmeraude's eyes betrayed her as they flashed with envy and hatred, she hissed much like her cousin Beryl, "Would you like to see the whip lashes, Endymion? I would only be too happy to show them to you…and see yours," she added in a hot under breath that made me burn with a fire I never knew.

"Mars Fire Surround!" Mars cried out hotly and Esmeraude barely avoided being scorched and saw that the ends of her braid were gone, she frowned.

"You little bitch! Koan!" Esmeraude roared as she threw herself at Mars. Mars neatly avoided Esmeraude and Jadeite grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her.

"Dead," Mars whispered in a cold voice, her eyes burning coals as she raised her fingers again to my horror, "Like you,"

"Dark Thunder!" Petz shouted and I lunged at Mars to save her. She was so caught up that she almost hit me before she saw the burnt ground where she had stood.

"Thanks Sailor Moon," she muttered ungratefully rolling away. I pounced away and whispered quickly for my Spiral Moon Heart Rod to come back to me.

"Princess," Rubeus whispered behind me, poking me hard in the back with what must be my Spiral Moon Heart Rod," I believe I have something that belongs to you," he whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded, pigtails bouncing.

"That you do," I agreed and then reached around, grabbing the rod, making it burn Rubeus's hand as my wand had once burned Diamond's and throwing Rubeus over my shoulder.

Endy appeared at my side, almost out of breath, and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"I guess you didn't need my help," he said more to himself than anyone else. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times," I whirled my rod and managed to remove Calaveras' pert Mina bow copy form her head, "do I have to say," I crouched, cut my foot out and knocked out Esmeraude as she attacked Jupiter, "That I,"

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" Mercury cried out as I did a back flip and tapped Rubeus on his shoulder before kicking him straight in the groin.

"I do not need your rescuing!" I managed to finish with a quick kick in Rubeus's stomach to assure he stayed down as Jadeite pounced on him.

Endy rolled his eyes and then, as swift as a whip twirled around me to plunge his sword deep into Petz's stomach, she bled black as her eyes dilated and her perfect mouth held the "Oh" position.

My stomach turned not so much as Calaveras who screamed as she saw her oldest sister dying and allowed Venus to get a final chain around her neck, snapping it before she knew what was going on.

Venus reluctantly called her chain back and we heard Mercury give out a quick gasp as she reflected Bertier's final attack before the dark mimic of Mercury fell to the ground, joining all her sister's in the afterlife.

Esmeraude crackled from far above us, "You think you have won Sailor Scouts? This is only the beginning!" She laughed manically, snapped her fan and was gone in an instant.

"Rubeus!" I cried turning too late to see him expertly throw off Jadeite and Nephrite, giving the first a swift cut in his right side and the other a fast punch.

"Jadeite!" Mars screaming breaking her transformation and rushing to his side as Rei, Priestess of Luster and Princess of Mars. Her tears fell fast and hard. She looked to Endymion who was checking Nephrite's jaw and they locked eyes in a manner that made my heart hurt. Mercury rushed to Jadeite with Zoisite behind her.

"It's poisoned," she said mater of factly, "We need to get him to the castle now," she was looking at Zoisite who faded in a show of rose petals.

"Time for Sailor Transport ladies," Venus shouted out dragging Nephrite to the center of us girls as Endy and Kunzite tenderly lifted Jadeite and forced Rei to join us in the circle. She transformed in a heartbeat and grabbed my hand tightly. My other hand stretched to Jupiter who squeezed it affectionately and strongly. Venus and Mercury completed the circle.

"MARS POWER!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"VENUS POWER!" Venus called, her eyes jaded with the deaths of today.

"JUPITER POWER!"

"MECURY POWER!"

"SAILOR TRANSPORT" I concluded raising everyone's arms in the air and we flew, at the awesome speed that is sailor transport and landed quiet deftly in the Great Hall of the Private Chambers of Luster.

Mother came running from her position by the window flanked with Artemis and Luna. Father was wiping his eyes and Sir Lawrence looked like he wanted to commit murder. Ami rushed with Luna and Zoisite as they took Jadeite to the hospital wing. Lita and Nephrite went with them and Kunzite led Mina to a chair where Artemis and Sir Lawrence joined them and began talking earnestly.

"My child," Mama said softly and hugged me tightly. I was almost taller than she was. I might end up being taller than her. Here I was almost eighteen, a Sailor Scout and still nothing was better than the comfort of my mother's arms around me and my father's hands on my hair, "I almost had a heart attack when you went flying out that window," she tried to laugh through her tears, "You were still transforming and your Father said that you would catch the most wicked of colds doing whatever trick was in vogue with you young ones,"

I turned to Father who nodded and hugged me tight, "Oh my daughter, I never wanted you to be the one fighting. I always thought there could be something I could do to alter Destiny, but I cannot," he whispered softly into my ear, "For you I would have shifted the sands of Time to keep you from becoming who you were born to be,"

I felt the wetness of his own tears against my cheeks and he turned brusquely to go get the report from Sir Lawrence and Artemis.

I did not collapse, I mused happily as Mother guided me to a chair and urged me to transform. I smiled and touched my brooch.

"This transformation will not last much longer," Mama mused as she poured me some strong tea watching Gaia fuss over Endymion who was trying to make his way towards me and Mama.

I nodded, not too sure where she intended to go with this one. She sipped her tea and did not elaborate and I did not ask.

Author's Notes:

Dearest readers, I hope you are enjoying the lovely twist and turns this novel is taking. For I will not readily admit that this story has become a novel and as I happily note my approach to 300 pages I am pleased to have had all you around for the ride.

PS don't you guys love the new action chapter?

As always, read and review, please no junk email


	32. Chapter 31: When does it end?

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Wraith Kingdom

SMACK! Rubeus held his face as stoic as he could manage to not let any of his superiors know that his eyes were smarting with tears and the slap had made him swallow his own blood as he accidentally bit his own tongue.

"Fool, fool, and thrice the fool!" Beryl swore at him and reached her hand back to slap him before looking at Nehelenia who gave the smallest desist nod with her still beautiful face. Rubeus felt something akin to gratitude but that faded as he felt a large hand come and knock him straight off his feet.

He tried to breathe. His chest felt crushed by a heavy rock and he was slowly choking. Still, he would not let them know how much pain he was in.

"So, you are so incompetent that you could not even manage to destroy or hurt ONE Senshi?! They are women, you bastard, WOMEN!" Diamond cursed hotly at Rubeus from his throne. Diamond held one gloved hand out in front of him, squeezing tightly on thin air, "Use a woman, play with a woman, do not get DEFEATED by a woman!" Diamond suddenly opened his hand.

Blood rushed to Rubeus's face so quickly that his skin was the color of his hair.

Nehelenia clucked quietly to herself. _So, so, the Sailor Scouts had soundly beaten Diamond's Ayakashi sisters! I guess he's more upset at the loss of his harem than the loss of those warriors._ She shook her head, what a waste of perfect life. She did not want to resort to those iffy youmas of Beryl's nor did she truly want to continue with the droids. Selenity would find a better defense. What they really needed was a way to bring the Senshi to them and not have to worry about infiltrating defenses or wasting more time.

Nehelenia suddenly stood and Diamond's tirade halted if only to nod at his stepmother's exit of the Great Hall. Diamond watched her retreating figure and shook himself back to the presence and the utter incompetence of Rubeus.

"Out, out of my sight and you there!" He snapped at the youma standing guard, "Bring me my brother and hie to this fool to the cell my brother had occupied!" Diamond shouted and collapsed into his throne.

Beryl flew out of her chair and fell to her knees near him. Her violet dress that so matched Nehelenia's eyes pooled around her and the heavy lace underneath barely hid Beryl's high heeled foot. Diamond did not notice as she laid her head on his knees.

He moved himself, "Leave me, Beryl, I cannot abide anyone but family right now,"

Beryl's heart thudded and she bit back the urge to claw, scream, and shout.

"But, my lord, I am your sister, I am half of you," she whispered, moving to the lower stair and forcing tears into her large eyes.

Diamond sighed and looked down at the woman practically lying across his feet.

"Oh Beryl, I pray you never have to know the hardship of ruling," He put one gloved hand on her porcelain pale face, "You are too pretty to be graced with these wrinkle lines," He joked pointing to his own icy clear face.

Beryl's heart settled back down as she took his hand and let him whine about ruling the country and what to do with Sapphire.

"My lord, do not bring that man within my sight," she whispered quietly, heart beginning to feel worried that Sapphire might come back into her life.

"My good sister, he is your brother as well as mine! He should be welcomed back with open arms, unlike that useless Captain of mine, Rubeus,"

"But what of Esmeraude? Certainly she fulfilled her duty successfully by managing to save Rubeus?"

"Bah," Diamond said crossing his legs and leaning to pout on his left hand, right hand drumming the arm of the throne, "It would have been better had he died then,"

"My lord!" A youma growled, "The Princeling Sapphire, at your pleasure," he shoved the dishelved young man towards Diamond and Beryl.

Diamond flicked a finger at Sapphire who resisted a snarl at his half sister and looked at his brother.

Sapphire was not a foolish man. Half an elf he had more than his share of intelligence and cunning. He could match Beryl fight for fight and triumph for triumph. So she had manipulated her twin brother into thinking Sapphire was somehow at fault with the droids and the miasma. He snorted to himself underneath a powerful shield to stop both his brother and sister from hearing his thoughts.

His brother, Sapphire noted softly and sadly, would always be manipulated by one person or the other. He had once heard Wiseman complain that he had picked the wrong twin to nourish into the leader they all dreamed of. Then again, Wiseman needed a pawn and neither him nor Beryl would bow their head to anyone least it get cut off in the process.

"Your Majesties," Sapphire said stiffly in a voice that was harsh from lack of use—though it had only been a handful of days.

Diamond's heart softened, "Beryl you may go, the words I wish to say to my brother are not for your ears," he said harshly and stood up, leaving Beryl to sprawl across the floor.

She wanted to hiss and took the youma's hand to stand up and be escorted back to her rooms, "As you wish," she said politely and curtsied deeply. Her thick fire hair fell almost to the floor and she swished out of the room in her thick black velvet dress. Her coral belt tinkled evilly as she sashayed out of the room. But inside, as the two men watched her leave the room, she was seething with anger and she was not willing to see her stepmother who was awaiting her return.

"Child," Nehelenia began pleasantly enough but Beryl picked up an onyx statuette and hurled the thing into the fire where it proceeded to shatter and then explode.

"He will reinstate Sapphire and I will go back to nothing! I am worse off than before!! How will I ever get my revenge when my every action is watched and no one is willing to listen to the information I have gained over the years? I need energy and I will never get it because I cannot send my youma out and I have no one who will work for me especially considering the fact that Rubeus had to go and mess it all up!" Beryl threw a hissy fit worthy of a four year old.

Nehelenia wanted to take her nails and claw beautiful red streaks into Beryl's perfect white face. Yet, brute force did not work with this woman. She waited for Beryl to collapse into a heap on her divan.

"Oh, what am I do?" Beryl moaned for herself, "If my mother were here she could do this," Beryl muttered to herself.

Something clicked inside Nehelenia's wicked brain. Metallica! That was it! This was the answer she had been searching for. She, Nehelenia, would allow Beryl to bring back Metallica. But her knowledge of necromancy was better than that of Beryl's. Metallica had long ceased to be the humanesque being that had pleaded with the newly crowned heads of Luster to be allowed to retire quietly to her own kingdom and accept the exile of her father in law. Metallica now was not only a shadow caught between two worlds but her inability to move on from this world to the next and the weight of her guilt had created a demon of hatred and madness. Metallica permeated the very essence of this castle and poisoned its atmosphere. Beryl did not stand a chance against her mother for her mother no longer regarded Beryl as a daughter but as a vessel by which to fulfill her own desires for revenge. Oh revenge was sweet, Nehelenia thought, now would be the perfect time to allow Diamond to ruin himself and Beryl to dig her own grave. A smile twinkled across those long thin lips. Nehelenia was too pleased with herself to even think about what these repercussions would mean for her.

The Luster Kingdom

Rei watched Jadeite as the day passed from cloudy to darkness and the sun set. She had not sat in on that afternoon's Council hearing, preferring to trust her father to make sure those traitors didn't get a second chance. She felt the fire within her burn deep in her veins.

Jadeite let out a soft moan and Rei quickly pulled back her hand. Goddess forbid he wake up and see her there. His hand remained flaccid. That made her heart hurt. She didn't know why—he was fairly unconscious. She could not expect him to know that she was there…watching his every heartbeat and making sure the poison was drawn out. The only question now was how strong his body was to pull itself back from the damage.

Drawing the poison out had taken hours…Ami working hand in hand with Endymion and the Healers to keep him alive and stop the poison from spreading. Rei had never felt so helpless. She had thought about going and sitting in front of the fire and just meditating for guidance and trying to find her mother's spirit and ask her to watch over Jadeite. Yet, the scream of pain Jadeite released when the last drop of poison was removed had stopped her dead in her tracks. His eyes had gone pale white and his lips foamed with blood. She thought she might never see him alive again. And it was this sobering thought that caused her to mold into the uncomfortable Healer Wing seats and watch this man she hated and loved in the same breath.

That was a lie. She flipped her hair hearing that lovely inner voice tell her she was wrong. She ignored it. Lately it seemed to be speaking a little too much and Rei wondered if she was losing her mind. It was like an older, more mature Rei that addressed her as Princess of Mars and telling her to accept this love and with acceptance of this love she will gain a new inner strength…one like she's never known before.

She blew at her bangs in frustration. This was so use less. She should just leave and see if the Council proceedings were over.

"A careful vigil you keep, my lady Mars," a soft male voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up from her curtain of violet ebony hair to see the concerned sharp face of Nephrite. Her body visibly relaxed. With this fellow stargazer, she felt the most at peace with her hatred of men.

"My dear friend," he stated, placing one hand on Rei's shoulder and one on Jadeite's forehead. Jadeite stirred and exhaled deeply. He seemed to be sleeping a deeper sleep now. Rei's blood almost felt fury that Nephrite's touch could create such a response whereas her vigil had done nothing.

"How go the Council hearings?" Rei heard herself asking in a nonchalant voice.

Nephrite grinned, clearly having sensed her discomfort and smartly ignoring it, "Our Prince and Princess do us proud. The proof against them is insurmountable and I know not how the final decision will ever be reached," Nephrite looked up at the high windows that dotted the tall ceilings of the Healing Ward, "I see no good coming out of any of this. I know in their hearts, the Princesses of the Outer Realms would never commit such foul treason but I am afraid, that perhaps, even the stars may be wrong," He faded off, "What does the Fire tell you, Priestess?"

"That only if we are strong as one can we hope to surmount what lays ahead of us, yet the treason of the Outer Princesses and the possession of little Hotaru can only make me wonder if perhaps I am not strong enough for the Fire to show me what truly is ahead of us," Rei stopped suddenly, surprised that she had let herself say so much.

"Well spoken, Priestess," Nephrite congratulated her, once again feeling that bond that they had shared since they had met almost ten years ago at little Serenity's birthday.

"I best be off and make sure that Serenity does not go soft on those two girls. Frankly, I never liked them," she added huffily as she hastily scrapped her chair back and moved to walk the long hall of the ward to the door.

"Priestess," Nephrite called out to her receding figure.

Rei paused with her hand on the long cool handle of the door.

"A little tender loving care never hurt anyone, just a little advice," he said trying to bite his cheeks to not smile for though her back was turned, Rei never failed to pick up on anything.

Rei felt her shoulders relaxing and a heavy weight fell upon her heart again, "Aye," echoed throughout the long hall as she clicked the door softly behind her.

Nephrite felt the grin break across his face as he encouragingly rubbed the hands of his semiconscious friend, "You have her heart, old pal, and even she knows it now,"

Luster Council

"ORDER!" The Lord Chancellor roared and pounded his gavel uselessly. His eyes locked with Mina's in frustration and she looked up to Serenity and the King—the Queen being absent for the time being. Serenity's eyes were round and full of pain. Damn if that girl would never learn to not show her emotion in her eyes.

Mina swore underneath her breath and tried not to catch the amused side glance of Kunzite. This was getting ridiculous. She stood impatiently and placed two fingers straight in the air. A shower of golden sparks erupted and blinded the room.

"Cease and desist this meaningless chatter! No decision can be made if we do not behave as one. This behavior is disgusting and serves the enemy's purpose of dividing us," Mina's voice rang out as clear as a bell in the vaulted ceilings of the Council Hall. Murmurs of approval were quiet but well felt.

The Lord Chancellor beamed with pride and turned to catch his brother in law's eyes. Apollo looked on in wonder and his mind raced back to that one fateful Council meeting when the three heads in front of him had come in tumbling and fighting and breaking priceless antiques over some silly childhood squabble.

Now they all sat tall and proud. They would do his legacy proud as he gazed at the solemn dark head of Endymion and the erect posture of his only child. She was so beautiful, he thought as he saw her large eyes take in every look and thought of the members of the Senate. We have raised her well, he thought quietly to Selenity who was in quiet mediation with Gaia today. One could only take so much of the hatred that filled these Council decisions. No one would ever be able to lie to Serenity. She would be a ruler that history would always remember…the first heiress to Luster. Oh that Time should have passed so quickly to make his little hoyden tomboy a Princess and now a woman. Goddess preserve her. So much happiness lies with her; he prayed silently standing to excuse himself from the meeting. His dear brother in law could see that the Council recessed soon and he would find some quiet moments with Selenity.

"I thank you, members of the Senate, for meeting with us today, let us adjourn for some much needed vittles," the Lord Chancellor called out as Apollo left through the upper Royal entrance. Apollo allowed himself a long sigh as the guards shut the door behind him. Those Princesses, he knew their judgment. For until they could figure out how the poor girls had been so poisoned it would be complete and utter solitude with constant surveillance and no contact with the outside world. How they had struggled to reach that decisions. It would be delivered after dinner or early tomorrow morning.

In the empty Senate…..

I stood and stretched myself, arching myself upwards on the tips of my toes and allowing every sore and stiff muscle to feel a break from the pain. Pain, it let you know you were alive.

Stifling a yawn I turned to Endymion who was still seated below me, hands steepled in front of him and his eyes deep in thought.

"My love," I whispered out loud, barely breaking his reverie. His eyes lost their clouds and he gazed upwards at me with a stare that still made me uncomfortable with its strength, "Don't look at me like that," I scolded quickly smoothing down my dress and not meeting his eyes.

He stood and his shadow overcame me. He put his hand underneath my chin and lifted it up to meet his smiling face.

"To think that you changed so much and yet so little in those years that I was gone," he muttered moving in closer, indigo eyes dancing with mischief, "I am afraid to leave again lest I find a whole other Serenity waiting for me,"

I giggled and put my hands over his, lowering them, "Mayhap this time I will not wait for you, my lord and stay exactly the same so you will dread ever leaving," Yet even as I said this jest my heart thudded in my chest.

"You would never have married Kunzite," he whispered coming in for a kiss and received a firm smack to the back of his head.

Covering my laugh I looked at the angered eyes of my dear cousin who had leaned upwards from her seat to stoutly punish Endymion for his comment.

"I have so many words to take up with you if I were not so concerned about saving our kingdom," she wagged her finger at him jestingly, "You may have ruined my life," she stated very simply.

Endy scowled and rubbed the back of his head, firmly holding his palm against the growing pain to help ease it, "Well I didn't so what was that all about?"

"Trying to force someone into duty over love. That's my duty," she winked and whirled out of her row and down the stairs, Kunzite waiting patiently in almost a fit of giggles.

I looked at Endy and shrugged my shoulders, "She's got a point. Senshi of Love and Beauty? Trying to deny her true love? Force duty on Kunzite? It was a pretty crappy time to be here," I said solemnly watching the words take their effect on Endy. He tried to hide a scowl and finally sighed.

"My Princess, let us get thee to supper before I get further punished for having everyone's best interests at heart,"

"Not without a kiss," I taunted pulling him closer to me, feeling the warmth and tingle of butterflies shoot through me.

"Never without a kiss," he affirmed and met my lips warmly.

I closed my eyes and for a brief moment forgot everything but the two of us.

Wraith Kingdom

In the deep bowels of the castle were dimensions that not even Beryl was willing to explore. It was in these hallows that Metallica laughed at her daughter's decision making. The lava flared with her laughter and she had to hand it to Nehelenia for letting Beryl do what she will. Oh revenge was a dish best served cold she thought as she turned swiftly to face the imprisoned Pharaoh 90

_How now my love? My own true love?_ She hissed at the foolish man who had tried to overthrow her and her legacy.

Pharaoh 90 shivered in his prison and his colorless face was full of fear. His eyes were black and empty of any acknowledgement that he knew who or what she was.

_You thought you could deceive me? DEFEAT ME? Did you not think that I would have managed to defeat death somehow? That I knew that the weak love I had for you might be the chink in my armor, my plan? That I would provide a way for me to come back by giving you the tool with which to defeat yourself??_ Metallica roared and the fire fell away and revealed a tall woman. A woman who could have been Beryl's twin was it not for her teal colored hair and yellow flashing eyes.

"You thought I bore you an heir? Two heirs? I bore you defeat and mayhem! The twins!" She laughed manically and waved her long taloned fingers in front of his face bringing up images of Beryl and Diamond floating haltingly in the air between them, "One is a self loving hedonist who delights in his own sister and the other…why my dear I am sure even YOU could have figured out what the other was?" The orb with Diamond faded away and Beryl's dark beauty filled with cavern, "The other…is…. ME"

The blackness of Pharaoh's eyes suddenly snapped into focus and gray eyes were full of fear before the pupils dilated again and faded into blackness.

_Yesssssss, _Metallica hissed as she assumed her lava ambiguous form _who would have thought that your own daughter was merely my vessel? Myself…everything I ever wanted now waiting for me to claim its body was my own temple!! She will come to me for she is me and I am her….THIS will be my greatest revenge, Pharaoh…_

The lava bubbled and boiled, hissing in delight and slowly calming and drifting into smoke, dancing its way up the cool cavern walls and searching, and waiting, to be called upon again.

But…in a dark room, left alone like a puppet on a chair, sat the child Senshi Hotaru…unblinkingly and unmoving. Silent in her deadliness and her inanimation. Yet something deep inside her stirred and her eyes blinked a deep violet that seemed almost black in its depth. Something inside her was fighting this demonic egg within her. Something older and more powerful than anything she could ever dream of. A person she had seen in her dreams, her guardian angel, and a friend when she thought she had none, being born so much younger than the other lovely young princesses of the kingdom.

_The time for reckoning is upon us…_ The voice struggled to whisper. Hotaru felt a cool kiss on her forehead. Two trails of tears fell down her cold cheeks as the voice faded away again and she, Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, was once again transforming into Mistress 9…Legs lengthening, body hardening, and soft buds of flesh developing…

_No…not again…_

Luster Kingdom…sometime after Dinner

Kunzite stayed where he was, hidden behind a pillar and watching her dance in the snowflakes. He knew that she knew he was there but he enjoyed the show and there was nothing more that she loved than exhibitionism.

"Bravo," he murmured stepping out into the soft wind of snow and powder like flakes.

Minako smiled a small smile, "I am urging spring to come," She said as a way of thanks.

Kunzite raised two fine eyebrows, "Is that so? So you may dance with the flower petals then?"

Mina rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, a golden flash appearing between her thumb and forefinger.

He didn't bother fighting her off as her Love Me Chain pulled him close to her.

"You would have really married her, all in the name of duty," she murmured, the chain disappearing but the warmth of their embrace staying.

Snowflakes were dusting her long abnormally dark eyelashes. She had that in common with her cousin.

"And you would not have stopped me," he whispered back into her ear, smelling the rich citrus smell she managed to have even in winter. He was rewarded with a sharp stab in the gut. He ignored it, waiting for her to melt, feeling her mold into his embrace.

"I love you," Mina said finally in the stillness of the dancing snowflakes.

"I love you too," he said after some more time—wanting the moment to go on into eternity and never letting her go.

Rei watched the two of them and abruptly closed the curtains with a wave of her hand. She felt cold in her heart and not even the warmth of her Fire could ease this pain of misery she was feeling.

What was this feeling eating at her? Not unlike the feeling when she saw Sere with her mother. She was missing out on something she did not really know.

"The heart is a funny thing," Ami's soft voice interrupted Rei's observations.

Blood ran to Rei's cheeks as she turned to face Ami, still holding the curtains in her hands.

Ami watched Rei knowingly, holding her usual book to her chest. Ami's fingertips were stained with ink and she looked slightly flushed—as only she could after spending all day in hearings and then studying afterwards. Her short aqua blue hair was pulled back from her face with a simple headband and she had remained in her long state robes, complete with fur lining.

"I have studied the human body inside and out and yet, even I cannot accept that all our feelings are merely the result of some chemical imbalance," Ami began, settling her book into one of her robes' many pockets and making ready to leave Rei, "But I remain fervent in the belief that some things in life must be truly experienced to be conquered and learned, for what is the purpose of being born if we cannot live?" Ami smiled enigmatically, "I just came to return this," she put a small scroll on a table in Rei's apartments, "You were right, I did enjoy it, and perhaps you should give it a more careful reading,"

Rei looked down at the small papyrus scroll that Ami had borrowed earlier—relating to ancient prophecies regarding the Sailor Senshi and their life on Earth. Carefully she pulled on the ribbon, the scroll almost flowing into her so old it was and so well read.

THE SAILOR SENSHI ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE JUST SHORT OF CHAOS, THE MYTHICAL GALAXY CAULDRON, AND THE GREAT MOTHER OF US ALL

YET THESE IMMORTAL POWERS ARE ALWAYS BORN IN WHAT SOME WOULD CONSIDER THE WEAKER OF ALL VESSELS—A HUMAN BODY. WHAT THOSE WHO DESPAIR OF THIS FAIL TO REALIZE IS THAT A SENSHI'S GREATEST POWER IS THAT TO LOVE AND PROTECT THE ONES SHE LOVES. A SENSHI IS NOT MERELY HUMAN. SHE IS THE GREATEST COMPLIATION OF THE GOOD IN THE WORLD AND THE EVIL. HER HEART CAN BE AS DURABLE AS A DIAMOND TO FIGHT FOR WHAT SHE KNOWS IS RIGHT AND YET IT CAN BE AS FLUID AS WATER, IN LOVE AND JOY.

A SENSHI IS NOT PURELY A MASTER OF HER POWERS UNTIL SHE HAS KNOWN THE GREATEST JOY AND THE GREATEST SORROW THAT LIFE HAS TO OFFER…WITHOUT THESE TRIALS AND TURBULATIONS SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A POWERFUL MINDLESS YOUMA—BLIND OBEDIANCE AND NOT MOTIVATION OF HER OWN TO FIGHT…

Rei almost let the scroll fall as she read the marked passage. Of course it had not literally been marked but it was the first passage that stood out to Rei and Rei of all people was not immune to the fighting of destiny.

Gently she rolled up the scroll and redid the ribbon. Scroll in hand she took off her shoes and donned the Mars Shinto maiden robes, long white and flowing with vivid red detailing, and walked towards the fireplace and pushed on the phoenix symbol above the mantle and stepped through the now empty fireplace and into her private meditation sanctuary. Her bare feet relished the embers of the dying fire from her room and the infinitely smooth wood that lined the floor of her sanctuary. There, in this room, stood the second to last remnant of the Holy Fire from Mars—lost so long ago in that ancient battle that had forced all of the Silver Millennium to abandon their dying planets and take refuge on the most Mothering of all planets, Earth.

The Holy Fire, almost burning, rose almost a hundredfold in greeting to its mistress. The flames danced to be closer to her. Like a lover's embrace the tendrils reached for her to come, tame it, and it will give her everything she ever desired.

She divested herself of the outer white garment and left the skin skimming red silk that she wore when she was searching for the deepest of life's mysteries.

"I, who am the very essence of Fire, lack passion," she whispered slowly, not knowing why she had spoken those words out loud.

The Fire paused in puzzlement and seemed to nod to its other tendrils. She furrowed her brows. The Fire was not supposed to agree with her. She shook off that feeling and started breathing deeply and slowly.

The Fire, sensing it was being called upon, rose higher and higher, its heat become too intense for any mere mortal and it seemed to grow over Rei and engulf her.

Rei sat, in the heart of the Fire, concentrating on the words of the scroll, the feelings she had felt for Jadeite when he had first been injured and the same feelings when she watched Mina and Kunzite embrace.

_Show me what my heart is longing for that I cannot find in my conscious state!_

Rei did not open her eyes. The Fire was almost mocking her in her desperation to figure out why she so longed for something she was so against. Love had caused her mother to die and love was the reason her father hated her so much—she was the exact replica of her mother and for this identical reason her grandfather could barely stand to be apart from her.

_Love, love, love, I am so sick of love!_ She shouted from her psyche and all of a sudden she was out of the fire and was hovering, no, she was part of the scene. Her robes had been replaced by heavy black velvet. The ground was bare and she couldn't make out a single face in the sea of black figures around her. She saw Endymion standing next to a funeral pyre, holding a stick of the Sacred Flame of Mars towards the pyre. Only someone from the Imperial family of Mars could have been burnt to death with that fire! She couldn't see who was on the pyre and suddenly, as happens in all visions, she was right next to the pyre, seeing the frozen features of Jadeite in eternal sleep. Endymion was weeping openly as he brought the fire closer to Jadeite. Her own father was there, terrifically holding back tears. Endymion's eyes locked with her, almost accusing but in the same breath he looked as if he had never seen her.

Her heart dropped to her stomach and she felt like vomiting. She was frozen in place as the Fire inched slower and slower to Jadeite.

And then he was gone as she screamed over and over again. Gone to her forever all because of her sheer stubborn pride that she had inherited from her father.

Then her father looked at her, his was the only clear face in the smoke that was beginning to billow all around her.

"Love comes but once in our lives, touches us like a caress, and forever we are left longing for that light touch. Some of us are blessed to never live without it and some are doomed to bear eternity alone—who will you be Rei? One of the few blessed or one of the accursed?" Then his face too melted into the smoke and Rei started choking.

And she was back, outside of the fire and on the smooth floor near it. Her face was wet with tears and streaked with grime and smoke. She was wearing her normal Miko robes and not the heavy funeral garments she had on in her vision. She left herself breathe normally for a few seconds before bowing her forehead to the embers of the fire, letting the Fire bless her and take its leave of her.

She wiped her eyes roughly and tried to force her heart to beat at a normal pace—but it wouldn't. The smell of burning flesh and the idea of being alone for eternity—of becoming the one person she truly hated were shaking her to her core and amidst it all she heard the taunting laugh of Jadeite.

Jadeite from her youth prior to her move to Luster. Jadeite from Serenity's tenth birthday when he had managed to fill her entire room with frogs and then Jadeite from the night before they went on their Knight Quest when she had beat him at archery and all he had done was bow gratefully as ask her not to miss him too much and she had sent a fire arrow straight at him that he caught and extinguished and kept—despite the scar he would have forever in his right palm. She remembered the fury she felt when he had gone missing and remembered cursing him thoroughly upon his return for being selfish and ridiculous and not thinking straight and his gentle smile and the rough laugh that had come from his broken ribs.

_"Can you really lose this?"_ A voice asked her.

_No….I cannot…_

_"Why?"_

_Because it was always my destiny—his and mine. To fight together for our Princess and our Prince and protect the world with the strongest ties between two people—Love. That sickening, wonderful emotion is what ties us together in loyalty as Senshi and Defenders of Luster…_

_Awaken, Princess, string the arrow across your heart, and with all your love and passion, let it fly to it destination!!_

And like that arrow, Rei flew out of her secret chamber and down the halls back to the Healing Wing.

11


	33. Chapter 32

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it has been so AWFULLY long since there was an update! Med school just SUCKS the life right out of you plus my muse seems to be enjoying an awfully long vacation at my expense. Happily it seems she has returned and temporarily awakened my pen and so with pen in hand do I move on to Chapter 33 and hopefully have that up in another month or so! I want to thank you guys for sticking with me through all of Crescent Mirror's trials and tribulations! I also want to express my gratitude to all the fans who continue to review and encourage me to continue a story that is becoming epic in nature

My love to all my fans, old and new. Don't stop reading! Don't stop reviewing! And please, always know, that I am no where without you who reads this story...

PS-I don't own anything Sailor Moon. But Luster, the Quisez, are MINE!!

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

The doors of the Healer Wing flew open and standing, almost out of breath was a grimy faced Rei. Nephrite almost dropped the book he was reading and Endymion merely raised his eyebrows. Serenity looked as if she wanted to say something and decided against it. Instead she stood up, brushed out her skirts and nodded to both boys to follow her.

Nephrite straggled behind and tried to make eye contact with Rei but her eyes were full of something he had never seen before despite all her warrior passion and stoic civilian guard.

Jadeite was still the only patient in the hospital wing. His presence made the domed wing seem even larger and more stark empty. He was still hooked up to a Mercurian designed vital statistics machine and he was beginning to look jaunt despite all the immediate attention he had received.

His wound had been deep and was stubbornly refusing to heal. She mused upon his own body's stubbornness until she vividly recalled her vision of his funeral. She walked closer, staring at the machine, pondering over what has going on inside his body and why he still stayed fairly unconscious despite Selenity's best assurance he would be just fine and required no additional magical healing.

The Jadeite on the bed suddenly became the body on the funeral pyre and Rei gasped again, clutching the side of the bed to steady herself towards this man she had hated and loved most of her life. She put a hand on his forehead, felt the cold sweat on his brow and felt furious.

"Why do you have to be so ridiculously stubborn even on the verge of death?!

She shouted not caring that her voice was echoing dangerously in the Healing Wing and making two grown men wince outside the heavily doors, "You could have died being so bloody self righteous and here you are, dead for all intensive purposes and NOT even shouldering the responsibility of YOUR ACTIONS!" She got closer and yelled even louder, "Do you think its funny to make people care whither or not you're going to pull through? Do you? I bet you're inside that stupid little head of yours laughing because you got a rise out of me, haha, poor little princess is mad at me again!" She took a deep breath ran her hands through her hair, frustrated at her loss of temper and furious at this man who always just calmly took her beatings, "Well, you've got me beat, Jadeite, cause this time, there is nothing I can do to hurt you because you wouldn't even know," she said softly and felt the tears burning like molten lava in her eyes. They continued to burn as they traced their way down her ash covered face, leaving clear paths of cream behind, "You won't know how I felt when I head the blade was poisoned and you will never know just how stubborn I can truly be because…"she drifted off not knowing what to say. She shamefully wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono like she did when she was still a very little girl and still cried, before life and her own heart had let her down, "You crazy bastard, I hate you because I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of losing someone else important to me," she finally whispered and brusquely brushed his cool forehead with her dry lips, "There I said it and you'll never know and I hate you again, " she said dryly, new tears falling on lips and scalding her every word, "I love you. I hate you. I love you. I hate you," she cried openly, falling over his body and holding onto it like she had never held a man before, "Please do not die! Oh, I will hate you and myself forever if you do this to me," she whispered softly, not daring to open her eyes.

And in not opening her eyes she had missed the vital statistics machine spring to life silently and show a rise in body temperature, cognitive thinking, and heart rate. She lay there, crying silently into the blankets, head on her arms on top of his chest, not daring to move for fear of crying more and not stopping cause she could not stop the flood that had been released.

"Hate me? Truly?" A hoarse voice whispered from above her.

Rei gasped and her head shot up and turned sharply to the left. Jadeite's eyes were fluttering open and his right hand was moving to intwine itself in her hair, "Hate me so much?"

Rei stood to move but found she was strongly held down.

"No fighting please, I don't think I could heal from anything else tonight when you hate me so much," he tried to tease but the smile barely came to his pale lips.

Rei's lips betrayed her and started trembling, "I hate you, very, very much," she tried to sound angry and insulted but failed miserably.

Jadeite smiled this time, eyes half open, "Then you are truly the most selfish girl in the world to think I would leave you without hearing you say those three little words,"

He pulled her to himself, where he found the will to do so she would never understand, but she looked him straight in the eye as he lifted her chin.

"I have loved you since you were a tiny little monster running around the castle beating everyone with brooms like we were pesky birds you were trying to be rid of, and I love you now," he whispered staring intently into her violet eyes, glistening with fire hot tears, "And I will not live if you do not say what I could swear I heard you say,"

Rei bit her upper lip and squeezed her eyes tight to not cry anymore, "I love you," she whispered so softly Jadeite would swear he never saw her lips move and that he had hallucinated the entire encounter.

"Look at me," Jadeite whispered back to her and held her face in both his hands, letting her arms be free, "I will never leave you. I love you," he said in a voice she had never heard and her lips fully quivered and she threw herself around his upper body, ignoring his grunt of pain and protest and held him tightly.

"I love you too, I love you so, so, so much," she cried into his neck, "Always, forever, always, and only you," she said strongly and fiercely.

He pulled her back and saw the passion and fire light up in her eyes like nothing had ever done and he saw himself the way she saw him and knew in that moment that their soul bonding was complete and he would never have reason to doubt himself or life again.

"About freaking time," he muttered and covered her mouth in a harsh kiss that suited their fiery relationship.

_So this is love…I quite like it_ She said to her inner voice and heard nothing in return and knew that maybe, just perhaps, she had conquered her final hurdle in finding herself.

And on the other side of a heavy door were three sets of ears eagerly absorbing what they were pretty sure was going on. Giggling into their hands with their prospective loved ones watching, Ami was as close to congratulating herself as she could ever be about anything. Zoiscite met her gaze and a gloved hand reached out to briefly cover hers and it shot back to his side as Kunzite made a growling noise at the girls.

Lita defiantly turned to flaunt at him, "My dear friend, please tell me that it was only your stomach I heard and nothing else that made you growl so unappreciatively at Jadeite's final conquest!" Lita laughed

Kunzite failed to hide his hint of a smile, "Aye and a final conquest it will BE if the Lady Rei changes her mind and regrets her decision,"

Ami spoke up, "You all make a jest of this lovely moment and I shall not be part of it. Shame on all of you for betting on this and for waiting to see its outcome," She said gently but firmly walking slowly away from the group with Zoiciste following at a careful distance.

Nephrite twirled his pen in his hands and wondered how it was that Ami always made them feel so insignificant and bit back a laugh. He had great respect and love for Ami. Indeed she was probably the most intelligent person he had ever met in all nine kingdoms and perhaps would ever meet. He whistled low and smiled at Lita, "Mayhap we get a snack started before Kunzite dies of hunger pains?" He teased in his low velvety voice.

Lita's knees, after years of hearing this voice, and after a lifetime of loving his voice, still felt like pudding as she slowly nodding, her great eyelashes sweeping downward to hide her chocolate brown eyes.

"Boys!" Mina rolled her eyes and dropped herself like a brick onto Kunzite's lap, "Are you truly hungry, my love?" she asked coyly ad in such a way that Kunzite's face reddened .

Serenity nudged at Lita who laughed uproariously forgetting Nephrite's eyes and hugged her best friend closer to her, "Come dearest Sere and let us leave Kunzite and Mina to their doings," Mina stuck her nose up in the ear in a mocking gesture.

Lita and Serenity strolled away from the main door to the Infirmary with Endymion and Nephrite on their heels.

Mina kissed Kunzite and then rushed off after the quartet, "No really guys I WANT dessert!" she hollered after them.

Kunzite pushed himself off the chair he was sitting on and stretched. Well that unofficially settled it. After all these years they had ended up paired as they had all been since childhood.

Childhood? Perhaps before this life, perhaps after forever after, regardless, thought Kunzite as he placed a careful ear to the door, at least they would have some happiness.

The door flew open and he fell sideways into the opening.

"KUNZITE??!!" Shrilled Rei who's face was still somewhat smokey with rivets of pale skin shining through. Kunzite had almost half a moment to think that she looked almost quite lovely as he gazed past her to see Jadeite smiling like a fool pretending to sleep. Indeed those were Kunzite's last truly coherent recollections as Rei's pounding fists rained down on him.

"HOW COULD YOU SPY!!! Out of EVERYONE YOU ARE THE ONE SPYING!!! HOW COULD YOU-- YOU LITTLE JERK!!!" She screamed all sorts of obscenities as she chased him down the long hall right past the little quintet who were talking animatedly on their way to their rooms to grab warm cloaks for a late night tryst.

The five of them raised their eyebrows as they saw Kunzite finally turn on his heel and disappear in a twirl of his cloak and Rei screaming, shaking her fists at the ceiling before disappearing with a haughty grace into her own rooms.

"Well, someone's a bit of a hypocrite," was all Mina huffed as she followed Sere and Lita in Sere's rooms.

Endymion and Nephrite just shared one look and burst into laughter. Kunzite appeared two seconds later and carefully looked around.

"Maybe next time someone will listen to me," he huffed as he walked past his two friends towards Endy's rooms, "well are you two coming or not!" he complained smoothing down his hair and massaging his jaw.

The two of them smirked and followed Kunzite into Endymion's rooms.

THE WRAITH KINGDOM

"Enough!" Diamond barked at the droids hovering around him, "I grow weary of this inaction! Wiseman!" Diamond ordered dismissing the girls with a wave of his hand, "Must I sit here and be an idle king!" He roared as Wiseman slowly drifted down from the ceiling brining with him the uncomfortable feeling of stillness and cold.

"Your Majesty, what is disturbing you?" Wiseman droned in his most appeasing voice.

Diamond was not swayed and stood abruptly, his robe angrily falling around him, "We are no further now than we were two weeks ago! I feel like we are hosting a bloody conference of evil minds and no one is getting ANYWHERE! I have lost some of Sapphire's best droids to these little bitches in fukus-- my Captain is increasingly showing his incompetence and everywhere I turn I am being bested by FEMALES! Since when was the Wraith Kingdom ruled by a woman?" Diamond's face was turning increasing pink with rage and he held up his hand before Wiseman could offer his bemused reply, "Don't answer that!" Diamond flounced himself back onto his chair, "But what the hell am I suppose to DO with them?" He muttered quietly more to himself than to Wiseman who continued to float cross legged in the air above Diamond-- his crystal ball emitting an evil prism of lights that flitted off Diamond's pristine white hair and equally pale skin, cold and harsh. Diamond's eyes were half closed in concentration, "First I must promote Emerald, I have to admit I underestimated that woman. What a man she would have made, but," Diamond's mouth took on his familiar lavacious smile, "then again," he paused looking up at Wiseman, "Tell me what you think I should with this entire Mistress 9 dilemma,"

Wiseman was clearly pleased by this question, "Use her as you would all the other women in this palace, my liege, use her to destroy the Queen Nehelenia and rid yourself of the woman who is trying to take your place in this kingdom!"

Diamond's eyelids flew open and he leaned back comfortably in his chair, "Of course... allow the Mistress 9 to grow and come in possession of her true power. Then I will open the portal to the Other Dimension and finally bring about the destruction of the Luster Kingdom!" Diamond cackled eviliy.

"And until then, my lord, how shall I deal with your sister and your brother?" Wiseman carefully asked.

Diamond's smile lolled on his face, "My sisssster," he hissed and smiled darkly, "keep a close eye on her, I do not trust her, she is," he smiled as the droid who had stood in the shadows slithered seductively closer, "my own blood after all. Reinstate Sapphire, tell him we need more droids and more youmas, make this work Wiseman. I need to launch another attack before those brats get too lazy," He paused accepting a long kiss from another droid, "Even though I am sure the betrayal in their own midst is just enough to start creating cracks in their firm relationships. Dismissed," Diamond whispered as he was caught up in his own lust. He was never at better form than when he was bedding or attempting to bed someone.

Nehelenia turned in disgust from her mirror, ugh was Diamond forever in bed with something? But somehow her disgust was triggering something very very cold inside of her. Mistress 9? That's why they had kidnapped that brat of a Senshi? Not for ransom or to try to find the source of the senshi's mysterious powers but to bring forth THAT she demon? A she demon whom Nehelenia rightly feared because that, that bitch was of the same group that Nehelenia claimed her own powers from. Nehelenia paced the floor. She would have to have Beryl bring Metallica forth quickly if she was ever to succeed in bringing down the Luster brat and getting that throne. But what was a throne without a kingdom?? Could she possibly have Beryl destroy herself in the process and destroy Diamond too? Yes! That was it, let Metallica's two brats bring about their own destruction. But there was the problem of Wiseman, he was on to her. Damn she should have never left her mirror! She massaged her temples, her long fingers working their magic as she calmly thought of all her options. She must think of something!! Some way to destroy Mistress 9 before she came into her full powers, someway to insure Beryl's destruction before Metallica came forth and destroyed and someway to get onto her bloody throne of Luster.

And in a cool moment of clarity, she realized there was really only one thing to do and she could not figure out why she had never considered this before. She would return back into her mirrors and wait and watch for those moments of weakness when everyone Selenity loved was fast asleep and enter that domain where even Selenity could not stop her. But this would take some time, and time was not on her side.

LUSTER KINGDOM

"Puu," Selenity teased as she sat on a chair of opaque clouds and laughed, "My how you still hate that name!"

Sailor Pluto's dark ruby eyes contained the merest flicker of amusement, "Selenity, why are you here?"

Selenity withheld a scowl and felt so much like her daughter in that moment that she smiled once again. _Time was indeed circular_ she thought as she watched Sailor Pluto stare off into the distance-- possibly foreseeing some disturbance in the Time Stream.

"I want to know if it is true what we fear about little Hotaru? And if it is, then who was the waif child I once saw here guarding the Door?"

Sailor Pluto's gaze did not waver, "Your astuteness never fails to surprise me, dearest Queen. But you yourself have felt the disturbance in that girl's soul. She was born ancient and never properly had the childhood she should have had,"

Selenity felt judgement in Pluto's voice. Out of all the Senshi, Pluto's life was a life that had never been. The childhood she may have had once upon a time was replaced by a continuous catch in fate where she replaced herself if she foresaw the death of a Sailor Pluto. Unlike any of the other Senshi, Pluto was forever Setsuna, and Setsuna was forever SAilor Pluto, Daughter of the mythical Chronos and Keeper of the Time Gate.

"I would like to say one thing," Pluto interrupted the silence of Selenity's recollections, "If the girls do not stay strong, united as a single solitary force, Mistress 9 will never be defeated and all the ancient horrors of the Shadow Wars will revisit upon us,"

Selenity waited a few seconds to see if Pluto would turn around and offer any other words but the Time Guardian remained stiff and almost cruel in her posturing, staring at that unknown rift in the Time Stream that so occupied her thoughts

"Then this is Farewell, good friend," Selenity whispered into the deafening silence of Time.

The Door rumbled shut behind her and disappeared into fog. Setsuna knew this without even turning around but she felt her friend's disappointment and shook off this unfamiliar feeling.

"Hotaru! You must fight this," she whispered just to be comforted by her own voice and knowledge that she was doing the right thing.

Selenity walked up the stairs, struggling to keep a light foot but could only think of all the other beings in the building. Her dear husband in conference still with Artemis and Lawrence struggling to make the right decision. The fathers of the Two Princesses in the dungeon. The girls and boys who were rapidly growing into intelligent young women and men who would soon no longer turn to her for guidance and support. She thought of the daughter that she had wanted all her life and the vision she had possessed for this miracle child's life. The love that had come Serenity's way but at what cost? She found herself questioning the hand Fate had dealt and decided to go see her daughter.

She was immediately light hearted by the peals of laughter and the flood of light that was coming out of Serenity's private bed room.

"I hate you guys!" Rei shrieked and threw a pillow quite roughly at Lita who ducked behind Nephrite. Nephrite was hit full force and his face was obscured as a small poof of feathers floated around his head temporarily.

Selenity laughed out loud and caused almost everyone to jump out of their seats. Endymion was the first to stand and bow and Kunzite was ready and at her arm, assisting her into the comfy armchair that Serenity rarely sat in because really, if you're in your bedroom or your private receiving room, why not sprawl out for once?

"How now children! Cannot a mother come and observe her flock without everyone running into protocol?" She threw a teasing smile Kunzite's way. He embarrassingly sat awkwardly down on the cushions he and Mina had been sharing.

"My favorite aunt Queen," Mina sat up appealingly and came to rest her head on Selenity's knee, "have you any news of the princesses?"

Selenity's hand almost paused as it stroked the silken hair so similar to her own daughter's but she managed to keep a face, "Nothing new dearest, but have faith in their innocence,"

Mina's head snapped away and Selenity could see an argument forming on that peaches and cream face. The cornflower eyes clouded and cleared in the same second, "As you wish, my lady,"

The atmosphere in the room has changed drastically as if Selenity's entrance had been a cold wind rather than a brightening love.

Selenity quickly scanned the emotions in the room: fear, anger, guilt, love, confliction. Her own heart sank. So this is what Setsuna was hinting at-- a disjointed team who's loyalties were conflicted only by the reason that they all were protecting the same thing.

"Serenity darling?" Selenity clapped her hands together creating a deafening roar that caused all the kids to jump out of their reverie.

"Yes, Mama?" Serenity was tousle haired from a possible pillow fight or from attempting to undo her own hair

"May I assist you in getting to bed?" She asked unsure of how to state her desire to speak to Serenity.

Serenity seemed just as confused as Selenity and her face took on the childhood appearance of struggling to remember if she did anything that day that or previously that could possibly get her in trouble.

The others left quickly and as politely as they could. Clearly there was something that the girls were worried they might be in trouble with and frankly Selenity was really starting to think she was too old to take care of so many teenagers.

Selenity silently undid Serenity's hair and brushed out the long golden tresses with their slight wave. She must have brushed almost a hundred strokes before Serenity turned around, "Mama, tell me is wrong,"

Selenity looked squarely into those eyes that were so much like her own and remembered the day they had first looked into her own.

"Do you believe the girls guilty of treason?" Selenity heard herself say and cringed internally.

Serenity looked thoughtful and then deeply hurt, "I wish I could say that I did not," her long lashed eyes fell downwards and she started picking at the hairs on the fur, "Mother truly I would like to think that despite our not being very close the bond of being Senshi together would have been enough to stop them from even trying to hurt us but it did not. The Outer Senshi have deceived us greatly and its not something I can ask an entire nation to forget," Her white hands went up to her throat for a second and Selenity felt rage overcome her briefly. The marks left by Sapphire were long gone but the internal scars from all the battles in the past week were enough to last a lifetime. At times like these, Selenity wished her mother had lived to tell her how to handle the dichotomy of mother and ruler.

"Dearest," Selenity took Serenity's hands and held them in her own and wondered if she could look past all the hurt in Serenity's face and say what she need she had to say, "I too understand the pain you feel at their betrayal but even as Senshi, you all are human; and times will come when you will question the loyalty of everything around you but you cannot let the darkness in. Light and dark are always accompanied by each other. If you're frightened even a little by the dark, and show it your tears, the dark will become great and come after you, and it will swallow the light. Serenity, to resist the spirit of the darkness, always make the star in your heart shine. That is your most precious mission," Selenity paused and saw the wonder in Serenity's eyes, "Each of us is born of a star and the star stays in our heart all the days, my love. You have to believe in your star and the stars of your fellow Senshi. Find that light, and make it shine so that it will never go out,"

Selenity moved a stray strand of hair off of Serenity's face and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Sere, may the Goddess watch over you," She stood up and smoothed her own skirts and saw Serenity deep in thought. She walked towards the bedroom door, checking to make sure the fire was roaring before she closed the door behind her.

"Mama!" Serenity called out in a heart aching voice that remind Selenity of years ago when Serenity was waking from a night terror, " How will I know that my star is strong enough?" She asked with eyes shining so bright that Selenity knew that the Goddess indeed lived in her daughter.

Now this, was a question that Selenity knew how to answer and smiled broadly as she did so, "The warmth in your heart, Serenity, that is how you will know that your star is shining. Trust the warmth and always let it shine,"

With that she closed the door firmly behind her and walked out into Serenity's main apartments and sighed. Yes, she did not get to say that the Darkness would divide them if they did not keep their light shining together but she did get Serenity thinking about her star and the stars of all the Senshi.

"Goddess," Selenity looked out of Serenity's windows and saw the Moon rising brightly and lighting up the Crescent Mirror like a diamond, "Help me protect my loved ones, and always keep their stars shining bright,"

Serenity, Princess of Luster

I lay awake, barely tired now that Mother had given me plenty of food for thought. My bedroom was full of thoughts and it was buzzing for me to do something other than just lay here. The entire Luster nation was calling for the blood of Michiru and Haruka. I could not just hand over these Princesses of the Blood on a platter!

I got out of blood and grabbed a heavy swan down cloak and went to sit on the window seat for awhile. Ah the vigils I had kept from this seat, ever since I was a little girl... The candle I had lit long ago for Endymion was still burning. Brightly and strongly it had never once dripped wax or gotten shorter in all the years it had burned. Mina considered it a miracle, Ami thought the candle blessed, but only Mama ever said that it represented our soul bond-- the way I suppose my heart reached out for his over all those years. I never lost faith that he was alive, somewhere, just merely lost.

I held my hand up to the warm flame, could I show that kind of faith again? Would I be able to convince a whole nation, much less my fellow senshi that I was right and they were wrong? That I had to believe those who I loved the most could never do me harm no matter what their actions? And somehow, deep in my heart, I knew that those two could never hurt me, no matter what their actions said otherwise.

_"Come on, stop being a sissy," Haruka's face blocked out the sun above me and I wiped my eyes with my shirt._

_"I'm NOT a sissy!" I yelled back despite the tears dripping down my cheek and the large cuts on my knees._

_"Get back on then wimp," Endy chuckled from high above me on his black stallion._

_I growled but found more tears coming down my face as I stood up to try and get back on my horse. I slipped down again and landed hard on my bottom. I felt a wail of frustration rising in me and Endy laughed harder._

_"Cry baby! Can't even get on her own horse without help!"_

_"Hey, lay off, she's still a kid," Haruka warned,_

_"Sissy face! Baby!" Endy taunted._

_"I said leave her ALONE," Haruka brought her horse a little closer to Endy's._

_"And what are YOU going to do to make me stop?" Endy sneered bringing his own horse closer to Haruka's as he stuck his tongue out at her._

_"This," she mocked and brought her hand up high, "Yah!" Haruka cried gleefully smacking Endy's horse's rear as hard as she could._

_"Whoa! Hey! STOP!" Endy yelled frantically as he struggled to make the horse calm down._

_I smiled and Haruka laughed jumping off her horse and held out her hand, "People are always going to doubt you, my little hime, but you must have faith in yourself. And then," as she deftly pulled me to my feet and started wiping off my knees, "When you prove them right, don't forget to smile gracefully and forgive them," Haruka's eyes twinkled and the wind swept thru her short golden hair, "Come on let's fly like the wind!" _

_With her encouragement I managed to pull myself back onto Starlight, "Fly!" I whispered following Haruka's dusty wake._

My memory faded again...

_"Oh hime!!" Michiru's giggle gurgled like water, "You need to learn to focus," she put a gentle arm around my shoulders, "When you play, you must play from here, your heart," Michiru touched her heart and closed eyes, the other hand gently conducting, flowing through the air, "Now try again and this time, listen to your heart, music is the song of the soul," she started humming as I once again began the aria. A few seconds later, with my eyes closed, I was swept away in the tide of the beauty of Michiru's song._

_Michiru took a few seconds to come out of the daze and when she did her eyes were hazy and at peace, "All you need to do is allow yourself to get lost in the music of life, its beauty, and in there I am a firm believer that you will find all the answers to the mysteries of life," _

I smiled to myself. So maybe I was a little delusional but if I didn't keep this star of mine shining bright than the Darkness would succeed in dividing us all. I put on my cloak and the softest, warmest, most quiet slippers I could find. Tonight was the perfect night to go to the Crystal Tower.

When I was a child, the Crystal Tower was this magnificent structure that shot out of the very ground of the center of the grounds of the palace. When I was little and in complete awe of the structure, I would just circle it, never coming close to its ever shining presence but always wary of it. The story of its birth was enough to make me stay clear of it. After all, only the heir to the Silver Millennium could enter its sacred walls and at present my mother was the only person the Tower would accept.

_"Your mother was very upset when Metallica destroyed her home in the old Lunar kingdom. Her greatest lament, all those long nights of hiding out and fighting our way to the new base for the future Luster Kingdom where your father was secretly waiting us, was the loss of the Crystal Tower. Your mother, bless her, never cried, but she would lay quietly at night, eyes closed tight praying to that tower. You see, dearest, the Crystal Tower was considered the source of the Silver Imperium Crystal's power on Earth. It was said to be the first place where the Goddess of the Moon stepped onto Earth and blessed the planet with all her powers. From her first step, the Tower erupted into life and only let the heirs of Selene enter. No one could enter no matter how hard they tried, it would repel them. Whenever a Daughter of Selene was in trouble, she would pray to the Tower for strength and to protect her loved ones from danger. Nevertheless it was with a slightly heavy heart that Selenity finally reached the Luster Kingdom and met her bridegroom in the center of the Palace grounds. The second your father Apollo took her hand, the ground began to rumble. Everyone yelled and screamed that Metallica had penetrated the defenses of the new kingdom and their doom was upon them. Your father begged Selenity to run with him but her face was alit with a joy I have only seen once since and that was on the day of your birth. Behind her, growing into a majestic beauty was the Crystal Tower reborn. It knew its duty, to protect the Daughter of Selene. And as the Daughter of Selene had relocated to the foretold Luster Kingdom, so too the Tower went. From that day on, it has been a pillar of strength and comfort for now we know that the Goddess will not and cannot desert us, her daughters,"_

I would sit wide eyed at Luna's skirts as she would tell me this story, trying to get me over my fear of the Tower.

"_You will inherit it one day , sweetheart! What makes you so scared of it?"_

I smiled to myself, concentrating hard on the Verandah where I could appear and then slip quietly towards the Main Grounds and the Tower. If I tried walking around, I would be caught and sent back to bed in a second.

Outside was a lot colder than I thought it would be. Thankfully I could not feel the biting chill anywhere but my face and I knew it was only a few moments before I was near the Crystal Tower. One could not actually appear inside or near the Tower. Unless Luna's been lying to me and Endy for years, one could face near death for trying to abuse the sanctuary the Tower offers.

The guards lumbered around and I did my best to stay close to walls even though I'm sure some of the older Guards did see me and guessing that I was not trying to leave the grounds nor was Endy with me I simply did not have the good sense to get in out of the cold.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I held my breath standing in an alcove waiting for two guards to change positions and just as I was about to step out of the shadows a strong gloved hand grabbed my arm and cold leather covered my mouth.

"With everything that has been happening are you truly foolish enough to walk around by yourself?" Endy's hot breath tickled my ear and I held back a sigh of relief as I elbowed him roughly into his chest.

I connected pretty well with stomach as his grip released and I turned to see that underneath his heavy cloak he wore simple his leggings and tunic. I bit my lip, barely concealing my enjoyment as he scowled.

"How often do I need to tell you that I can take care of myself?" I whispered not hiding the irritation in my voice.

Endy's scowl held as he pulled his cloak tighter around him and made sure his sword belt was securely fastened, "Do you know what it's like to check to see if you are safe, and asleep and then the next thing I know you're flying around the palace without a care in the world!" His expression softened as he finished his venting, "Where are you going anyway? Not to see those--" he didn't finish his statement-- he didn't have to.

I looked away to the top most tower and knew that somewhere underneath that tower, in the bowels of the depths of Luster my two old childhood mentors were languishing in grief.

"No," I breathed out heavily, "I head to the Tower,"

Endy smirked, "So you're not afraid of it anymore?" He teased as he came closer, crossing the two steps between us.

"No," I said more forcefully, almost smiling as I hit him playfully, "I have some thoughts I would like to work out-- besides it helped me when you were gone," I teased as he caught my hand and pulled me close.

"Then I'll wait outside until you're done," he breathed softly looking deep into my eyes. I stared at him and felt again the feeling of flying and falling all at the same time and wondered how I could have lived without him for those years.

"You'll catch your death of cold," I admonished not able to tear my eyes off his lips.

"It'll be worth it," he said leaning in meeting my own cold lips with his warms ones.

"The Guards,"I murmured into the kiss.

He chuckled, "They know I'm here and they certainly know you are here. Who do you think told me exactly where to find you?"

I broke away, "What!"

Endy laughed and kissed me again, "You need to work on not wearing all white at night if you want to hide,"

I looked down and scowled. Damn. At least I was warm I thought to myself contently as Endy entwined my arm through his and walked with me every step towards the Tower.

The Guards dutifully looked away but I just felt stupid. Of course they had some sort of inner magical sense knowing where all their chargers were at all time. They would not be trained by Artemis without knowing all these things. The Crystal Tower emanated power as we came closer. The Guards walked past it, maintaining a radius around it that allowed them to bask in its glow without activating any of its inner mechanisms.

He nodded to the Guards and let go my arm reluctantly, "I'm right here," he said, "and here if you want me to be" he pointed to his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Please stop trying to read my mind," I groaned walking towards the smooth reverberating white crystal.

"But its so good," he grinned wolfishly.

I resisted from rolling my eyes to concentrate solely on the Crystal in front of me. When one came close to the Tower, it was apparent that there were no doors. The only people who could come as close as Endymion and I were the Senshi, Father, Artemis and Luna. But only my mother and myself could enter it. Only we were acknowledged as being worthy enough to enter its hallowed halls.

I focused on the Crystal. _ I am a Daughter of Selene. I am the Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selenity and I come in peace to the Tower to ask for guidance. I am the Daughter of Selene. I am the Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selenity and I come in peace to the Tower to ask for guidance. _ I repeated this mantra and put my right hand onto the cool crystal, never warm, or hot, or cold. Simply cool.

_Never try to enter the Tower without asking for permission first daughter. It will see you as rude and presumptuous for though you are the Daughter of Selene if it senses evil in your heart it will expel you and death would be better than the pain it will force you to endure. Ask the Tower for entrance and in time, it will come to recognize you as an extension of itself and will allow you entrance._

For good measure I repeated my mantra once more though I already felt the crystal where my hand was dissolving as I finished. A small arched entranceway just wide enough for myself to enter had opened and in it I saw nothing but light.

Slowly my eyes became adjusted and I smiled at the tall beautiful arches that created a faux ceiling to the never ending height of the Tower. Along the marble floor, waterways flowed as veins in and around the marble seamlessly. I removed my slippers and the warmth of the marbled floor sufficed as I strode slowly to the tall object at the center of the Tower.

In full magnificence, shining like the wondrous multifaceted orb it was, stood the Silver Imperium Crystal. Yes this was where the Crystal resided when it was not in use. The broach on my cloak glowed as it saw its mother crystal. This was the crystal my own power came from. Without the Silver Imperium Crystal being safe here, Sailor Moon could not exist and my own mother's power would be diminished.

_The crystal appeared outside the Tower for the first time since the Shadow Wars when you were born, Serenity. At your blessing it appeared and left a part of itself with you forever marking you as the Heir to the Silver Millennium and the first Heir to Luster._

"Greetings Princess Serenity, I was hoping I would find you here tonight," a husky voice interrupted my awed silence.

I turned sharply and saw a dark green hooded figure behind me.

"Who are you and how dare you break the sanctuary of this tower!" I threw down the hood of my cloak, "Only the Daughters of the Moon or her senshi may enter these hallowed halls!"

The hooded figure chuckled and I saw a long key like staff in her hand with a garnet orb in a heart on top of it. A lean tan hand held the staff loosely, not like a weapon at all. I stared hard and finally the figure threw down the hood revealing a face that should have been more familiar than it was.

"It is I, Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chronos, and Guardian to the Time Gate, I come in peace, dear Princess," Pluto's maroon eyes were the very color of her garnet orb. Her Sailor fuku was remarkably different than the rest of the girls, dark hunter green and black where there should have been color and light.

"Pluto," I exhaled, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone at all, especially this hour of night-- please don't tell my mother you found me here! She would kill me for being reckless," I pleaded suddenly knowing that this tall woman in front of me was my mother's cronie not one of my trusted girls.

I think Pluto sensed my thoughts and her face fell a little bit, being more sad than the sorrowful look she always wore.

"I am part of your Court, Princess, have been so since before your birth," Sailor Pluto said gently coming closer to me. She placed a strong hand on my shoulder, "Just because I stand at the Door does not mean I care any less for you. The Door is simply just one of my duties,"

I flushed, "It is not that," I started not to sure how to state how I feel.

Pluto nodded knowingly, "I see,"

A pause followed--I not knowing if I should ask her to stay as I prayed or to leave and come again another time or--

"If it is not a great bother, Princess, may I ask you and Endymion to follow me to the Time Door?" Pluto said abruptly.

I raised my eyebrows, I had never been to the Time Door. In fact I do not believe I really knew where the door was in the Palace.

"I will wait outside," Pluto bowed again and began to turn. I reached out for her.

"Pluto, wait," I dropped my hand, "This," I gestured to the Crystal, "can wait. I would like to come with you to the Time Door,"

Pluto nodded deeply, "Thank you,"

And I felt deeply honored and almost a bit embarrassed that Pluto was showing me so much deference.

She let me precede her out and I hesitated as I raised my hand in a wide arc to exit the Crystal Tower.

Endymion had been standing at full alert and when he saw Sailor Pluto his face reddened slightly, "Pluto-sama," he bowed and Pluto almost smiled at him and here I thought, as a small bubble of jealously surfaced, that Pluto smiled for nobody. _Perhaps I should have been more gracious_.

Endy looked from Pluto to me and back to Pluto clearly waiting to hear why I had spent so little time in the Tower and why Pluto was now escorting me out.

I realized they were both waiting for me to speak and I directed myself to Endy, "Sailor Pluto has asked us to accompany her to the Time Door, if you will please," I said softly and as warmly as I could. I felt so uncomfortable. I did not know what to do in this new role that Pluto had cast me in.

Endy nodded, "Of course, after you," he gestured for Pluto to lead the way and I gratefully clasped his arm and leaned into him. Sensing my unease Endy was full of questions.

_What happened in there? Are you okay? What is this all about?_

_I do not know. I'm worried. Why is she taking such an interest in me?_

_Because you're the Heir and Princess, Sere, the time will soon come for you to relieve your mother of her duties and Setsuna will report to you about the Time Door._

I don't know why it had not clicked with me before but as all the Guards jumped to attention and bowed, clearly shocked and honored by the presence of the Time Guardian I wondered to myself was this what Mama had tried to say earlier?

We entered the Main Hallway and after that it was all corners and turns leading us further and deeper into the castle than I had ever been before and I thought I knew all the hiding places.

Finally we stopped in a long hallway where our footsteps stopped echoing and the marbled walls were covered in a fine mist. I glanced at Endy with raised eyebrows and saw he was in deep concentration--memorizing every detail of what we had seen thus far into our journey.

Pluto finally stopped in the hall of clouds and turned to me, "Serenity, it is my duty to teach you how to open the Door to the Gates of Time. Before I teach you how to do this I want to tell you the sacred vow I was given when I was inducted as Sailor Pluto," Pluto leaned against her staff and I could only see her in profile, her nose pointed and strong looking into the future, as her hunter green hair cascaded over the matching colored robe more black than green, "There are three rules to being the Guardian and these are rulers the Queen of Luster must also know: one, I must never travel through Time, two I must never abandon my post here at the Space Time Door, and three, I must never stop Time," she closed her eyes and turned to stare openly at me, "If I break any of these, my life is forfeit-- so says the ancient rules of Chronos. I can choose to break the rules and I can be ordered by only the line of Selene to break my vow," She looked deep into my eyes, "Know well the consequences of your actions, Princess, they will reverberate through Time,"

I swallowed, fairly frightened of all that lay ahead of me and stared at the door that was slowly appearing.

"Repeat after me, Serenity," Sailor Pluto began speaking in a low voice, the ancient Lunarian words flowing off her tongue and I repeated clumsily, hoping I wasn't ruining the effect of the door's materialization.

The heavily wooden door was carved in intricate detail with climbing vines and roses, some in full bloom, some just opening their buds. The flowers seemed to be alive as they throbbed, growing around the door and around the Lunarian script now appearing around the door-- a warning to all those who dare to mess with time I think was the loose translation.

"Come," Pluto ordered and I took my first hesitant stop across the threshold of Time and into nothingness.


	34. Chapter 33: The Purity Chalice

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**Author's Notes: **I am currently hiding behind a giant door behind a giant wall defended by nothing less than all the Sailor Soldiers! I cannot believe I did this to you guys--I wrote this chapter almost immediately after the last chapter and FORGOT I HAD NOT POSTED IT!!! So here I am, cleaning up my documents and being like ooo I liked Ch. 33--why didn't I get any reviews for it? AND THEN IT HIT ME!!!! SO I'm SORRY!! Happy Holidays! Tis the season to forgive!!! Please??

As always, read and REVIEW!! I MISS GETTING REVIEWS:(

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**THE PURITY CHALICE**

Time was nothing like I thought it would be. In fact, I was actually pretty disappointed. The air was fresh despite the inescapable gray fog that encompassed everything including the floor we stood on. Actually, I do not believe we stood on anything but more indiscriminate fog.

Endy looked around in shock, "This is where you stay?" He said in disbelief, "There's--" he stopped himself before he could finish his sentence.

"Nothing. To the untrained eye there is but clouds and fog out there but I see the very colors of life," She gestured with her garnet rod, "Every life that ever was or that ever will be is displayed before. Every action is a ripple and every laugh and cry echoes for eternity at this door. All life passes me by and I protect it," She almost smiled and pride was apparent in her voice, "You protect it, and you protect us," she pointed to Endy and stopped at me, "Your birth, Serenity, has been foretold for eons. Yet like all destinies, the choice will always in be your hands whither you embrace it or runaway," She paused to let that sink in and I could feel like she was staring into my very sould--judging and trying to deem me worthy of the great task that was my future.

_ Our destiny_ Endy's voice firmly said, weaving his ungloved hands into my own that were grower colder and stuffer by the minute.

"Your greatest challenges lie ahead of you and it is as Sailor Pluto, senshi to Sailor Moon, that I now reveal your next challenge to you," She took her Garnet Rod and twirled it in front of us creating a vortex of white fog that slowly materialized into a dark scene, " Look before you, Princess and Prince, there in the bowels of a dark castle lies an innocent girl doing a dual battle for one soul that belongs to nothing less than a Sailor Crystal," The scene shimmered and I saw a child's throne with one light flickering on its burnished color.

A small girl, hardly ten or twelve was laughing a laugh so cold it chilled me to my very bone with is adult tone and cruel intentions. Then suddenly, the body began stretching by unknown forces, mutating and crying out with pleasure in an adult voice intermingled with the painful cries of a young girl. Now on the child throne sat a grown woman who's bangs hid whatever emblem was glowing on her forehead. Her hair was alive, long black snakes that I had seen before.

"Hotaru!" I gasped putting my free hand over my mouth in horror. This monstrous girl child was the very same little girl who was my future Senshi of Saturn.

"Before you see the montrosity once known as Hotaru, Princess of Saturn. Princess she never was and Princess she will never be," Pluto ruled as the laughter settled into a smirking seductive in nature with eyes that betrayed innocence, pain, and loss.

"What do you mean, she never was?" Endy asked slowly, tearing his eyes off the demon child.

"Many years ago, in the Shadow Wars, a decision was wrongly made," Sailor Pluto began as she stared out into the distance--possibly seeing this decision made again and again. I flinched to think that she would witness all of humanity's mistakes for all of eternity. Her burden was worse than mine could ever be.

"The Outer Kingdoms have always been this world's first line of defense and when the tide of the war began turning away from us, hearts began to lose faith and with that faith, hope. One such person was the then Princess Persephone. Her tale is a sad one.

Years ago Queen Metallica and the Lord Pharoah had everyone fleeing in fear of their own existence. Of course they had taken an interest in the Outer Kingdoms, the first line of defense. The Pharoah was particularly interested in Saturn, one of the last Outer Kingdoms to fall. See the Pharoah 90 has made a deal with the King of Saturn on his death bed, he would let him die honorably if the King promised his only daughter, the Princess of Saturn to the Pharoah. Of course he could not agree to this but died of shock on the battlefield. Pharoah took his silence for consent and brought home the head of the King on the platter to the Princess Persephone. Persephone was her father's only life and she herself had known little of the outside world.

At the sight of her father's severed head, the Princess went into hysterics and swore that she would do anything the Pharaoh asked if he would leave her a virgin and in peace to mourn her father. The Pharaoh saw that in her weakness he could ask anything so he asked her for first born daughter.

Persephone's hysterics turned into shock and she cried, saying that it was one thing that was not hers to give but Pharaoh had his ways and before the hour had passed the Princess now Queen had lost all her faith in the upcoming nuptials and though she harbored a secret hope that perhaps the Queen Selenity could help her, she had already let her faith be cracked and she sealed her own doom by signing her pledge in her blood, the blood of Saturn and Terra itself. An oath signed in doubt and blood can only bring heart ache and destruction. In the moment that Persephone had let Pharoh create doubt in her heart, her own crystal was cracked. She passed this cracked crystal to her daughter, upon whose conception the very seeds of doubt Pharaoh 90 had planted bloomed to life. The girl Hotaru you have known for the past twelve years is a hybrid of the Princess of Saturn who was meant to be had Persephone never doubted her Queen and the evil being known as Mistress 9," Pluto paused and let the horror of her story sink in.

_Mistress 9! More evil than any magically twisted elf and demonic being that we could think of! Long since banished to the mythical Tau galaxy where Pharaoh 90 was said to be from! If he planted Mistress 9 inside Hotaru than he must have known that Metallica would be defeated! He was planning for a contingency plan!_

Endy swore under his breath, "How are we suppose to defeat her then?" He looked at Pluto thoughtfully.

"Did you not hear one word of my story, dear Prince?" Pluto looked more like the Setsuna of my childhood than the mystical being she had been in the past hour, "And you my Princess? What did you get from the story?" Her ruby eyes shone brightly and I could feel myself bubbling.

"To have faith! And, to stick together no matter how bad," I faltered and dropped my shoulders a little, "No matter how bad things seem," I smiled a little, "If we keep the stars in our heart shining strong, nothing can stop us," I ended strongly and with lift of my head.

Pluto gave me a smile, a real smile and twirled her Garnet Rod in front of me and out of the midst appeared a beautiful, vase? Maybe nine inches tall, the vase had a round ruby base and it came up as a rounded goblet of solid gold with a ruby dome crossed across with a golden band with ruby hearts. The widest part of the goblet was embedded with a gem representing each of the 9 kingdoms. On each side of the goblet rose golden wings and crowning the whole masterpiece was a golden tiara with a gold crescent moon above it.

"Its beautiful," I murmured reaching out for it but the beautiful goblet vase only rippled and would not materialize into my hands.

I must have looked awfully confused because Endy almost smirked and Setsuna looked a little sad again. Setsuna twirled her staff again and the goblet vase thing was gone.

"Setsuna," I murmured, "What was it? I felt like," I closed my eyes trying to find a way to express how I felt when I was watching the thing dance in front of me, "It was mine, it was singing to me," I said slightly high pitched.

Endy smiled and looked at Pluto for an explanation, "What you just saw was an object once named the Holy Grail and often called the Purity Chalice in myth,"

_Purity Chalice_ it rolled off my tongue sweetly as I whispered its name. What a beautiful name for such a rare object.

"What does it do?" Endy, always the practical one asked.

Pluto raised her eyebrows, "Does every magical object have to have a function?" Endy didn't reply.

"Yes," I answered almost laughing, "Or else it would never be shown to us!"

Pluto gave me almost a sharp look, "Many men have died hunting for the Holy Grail, it is said to bestow ever lasting life on the one who holds it,"

"Well the powers of the Golden Crystal and the Silver Imperium Crystal perform that same function for those living on Earth--why would these men waste their lives searching for a myth?" Endy asked frowning this time-- I don't think he liked the idea of a grail that gave ever lasting life.

"The Grail can stop aging and death from ever happening until the holder so chooses. Yet at what cost has always been the question. No the Grail that you see before you is not more powerful than the Golden Crystal or the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Grail's power, what many centuries of humanity has failed to understand, can only work for someone who wants to save the lives of others and not use it for themselves,"

Ah, the catch. There was always some dreaded catch with these objects of mystery. Endy threw me a look as if to say see? I almost stuck my tongue out at him.

"To defeat Mistress 9 and to drive her out of Hotaru's soul will require more energy than just the Silver or Golden crystals, and the Quisez is not ready to be wielded,yet," Pluto eyes were dancing, "When the time comes to drive out Misstress 9, Serenity, you will call upon the Holy Grail as Sailor Moon,"

"And that's it?" I said kind of deflated, "I just transform and ask for the Holy Grail,"

"Oh no, if it was that easy than everyone could find the Grail," Pluto was Setsuna now, almost smiling and full of mystery. I was always surprised that she really was two different people, Setsuna a caring and almost loving advisor and then Sailor Pluto, cold guardian of the Time Door, "The Holy Grail will only appear when all eight scouts are present, whole, and acting with pure hearts,"

"Pure hearts?" I asked my own heart sinking fast. All eight scouts? Sure, no problem! Only the fact that two of them were on trial for high TREASON.

Pluto nodded, "Pure heart crystals, no doubt, no fear. Only the strong love and faith in Sailor Moon will call the Grail forth from where ever it is,"

"Setsuna, do you know what you are asking?" Endy said in disbelief and wide eyes, "You want Serenity to go with all of her scouts, including yourself I'm assumming, into the heart of the Wraith Kingdom and cleanse Hotaru. How can she do this when half of her Outer Senshi are on trial for HIGH TREASON?" Endy threw his hands up, "You guys want her to sacrifice herself?"

I placed a calming hand on Endy' shoulder and looked at Setsuna, "You ask the impossible. How can I free the two Outer Princesses when the entire Kingdom calls for their blood?"

Sailor Pluto stared at me darkly, "If you cannot manage to reunite your team than you are not worthy of being Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon must be strong of heart and soul to do the impossible. Sailor Moon can always do the impossile. The question is, Serenity, do you believe you can do the impossible?"

I swallowed, feeling hot tears in my eyes that were reminiscent of my childhood crybaby tears. But, she spoke the truth. I could not be Sailor Moon without a strong heart-- that's what Mama had been trying to say, trying to warn.

"Only Super Sailor Moon can save Hotaru but one word of warning, Serenity, life comes at a cost, it is not freely given. Sometimes, to save a life, one has to start all over,"

"Pluto, isn't Sailor Saturn often thought as the Senshi of Death and Destruction?" Endy interuppted and Pluto's eyes were unreadable.

"Yes, which is why it is imperative that she does not awake before it is her time. Sadly the presence of Misstres 9 has caused her Sailor Crystal to awaken in its broken state,"

"Are you saying that Hotaru may not survive the cleansing?" I asked shocked that Pluto was so willing to let this minor fact go.

"Sacrifices are always necessary, Serenity, that is all I have to say," Sailor Pluto was being dismissive.

"You can't possibly mean for me to kill Hotaru to get rid of Mistress 9" I pleaded, horrified at the thought of actually killing one of our own.

"I have already told you what I meant to say and I cannot say anymore. You are armed with all the knowledge you require," Sailor Pluto bowed low, "Good night, Princess, Prince,"

And all of a sudden I was being pulled backward through a vortex and landed very roughly back in that abandoned hall on the other side of the Time Door. The old wood was fading before my eyes and the intricate gold flower designs were fading. The words were the last to disappear and as the last word faded, I turned to Endy with big eyes and a heavy heart.

"How can I change the minds of everyone in Luster?" I said whimpering a little.

The creases on Endy' forehead smoothed out and his eyes became lighter from the thunderstorms they were inside the Door. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eye, "If anyone can accomplish it, I know you can Sere. You have grown up so much and become so strong. Nobody will doubt your judgement. I believe in you," He kissed me softly on my Crescent Moon birthmark, "Just believe in yourself,"

Hah! Easier said than done, I thought sourly to myself, "I think I'm going to go for a walk," I pulled my hood over my head again.

"I'll come," Endy offered, "Even though you're going to be totally dead tomorrow,"

I looked at him, and as I stared into his deep blue eyes I realized that despite everything he was still the same Endy I grew up with who wouldn't mind a two AM walk in the dead of winter.

I just smiled, "Thanks," and I allowed myself to curl up against him as we walked that long corridor again and back out towards the Verandah and the Crescent Mirror. Perhaps tonight, we could finally have, a quiet night. No Diamond, or Beryl, or Nehelenia, nothing but just two old friends, together.

Luster Senate

There was a great deal of bustling and ruffling of papers. I could sense the uneasiness in the room as the frustration and anxiety flowed in waves undulating towards me. Endymion squeezed my hand. I sat, nervously fidgeting and my gown felt heavy, the soft material almost suffocating me. I fingered the embroidery, it refused to unravel. I almost smirked at the mastery of our tailors.

"All rise for their Majesties Queen Selenity and King Apollo!" The herald cried loudly, his announcement ringing the Senate into silence.

I looked around at the senators' faces as they watched my parents walk in. Count Ares looked furious, his face almost purple having held his tongue. The Duke of Jovia was literally electricying, small sparks issuing from his fingertips as he drummed down loudly on his oak desk. My uncle, the Lord Chancellor was looking at Mina as Mina rapid fired through some last minute documents that I had handed her early this morning. She looked up at me, displeasure written all over face. But, she gave me the smallest of nods and I breathed a small sigh of relief, at least she wasn't going to stop me.

Ami was typing furiously into her mini computer and Rei was reading whatever she was typing at break fast speed and her face was clouding as well. Only Lita sat stonily, not meeting anyone's gaze.

This morning had not gone over well. I think Lita cut her palms open with how tightly she had balled her fists. After much pleading and insistence she had stood up and walked out of the room, soundly slamming the door. I knew she would support though she did not want to but in complete Lita fashion she would hurt anyone who opposed me.

Rei's eyes flashed violet and then she became reabsorbed in Ami's notes. She was the only one who had not tried to stop but she had not supported me either. She stayed indifferent and told me that if those were Setsuna's words than so be it. She disappeared quickly to read the Sacred Fire and had not said anything since. I took her silence as golden.

My parents had reached their seats, one on either side of me for support. I could see the Senate was dying to murmur a word about the new seating arrangement. _What does this mean the Princess seated with her parents? Does this mean the Princess is now going to rule Senate proceedings? Surely she is too young to be given such power!_

Of course, I could probe and see if any of the numerous people were really saying these things but I was too afraid.

_Stop being so afraid, Meatball Head! _ Endy mocked. He was not seated near me today but down in the crowd with the other boys. I looked around, searching for the shining ebony head that would be looking up at me with deep ocean blue eyes. The calm eyes before the storm. He nodded briefly at me, aware of the hundreds of eyes on the both of us--searching for rumors, indiscretion, something to send back to the other kingdoms and villages about the new Luster heiress.

_You talk too much, Sere, just take a deep breath and focus on what you want to say._

The Lord Chancellor stood tall, his black velvet robes lined with ermine flowing behind him.

"I now call this session of the Luster Senate to order!"

Mina stood up, she was wearing a magenta red dress that made her look older and more severe. Her golden hair, so like mine, was held back by a black velvet headband showing a regal forehead and a much more authoritative attitude.

"The Senate continues its hearing on the treason of the Princess Haruka of Uranus and Princess Michiru of Neptune!" She called loudly and the doors leading in from a side chamber banged open loudly in the silence. In walked in Sir Lawrence looking grave and pale. Behind him marching side by side with their heads held high were my two old mentors. My heart went out to them and I felt my broach hum in agreement. Despite their dishelved and slightly dirty clothes, the two mangaged to look more regal than half the royal bodies in attendance in the Senate today. Haruka's cream suit was a distinct tan and had some rips and tears that had not been there a few days ago. Had she truly been a man one would have seen almost a full day's growth of beard but instead one just saw mused hair and a slight arrogrance in the way she held her neck. Michiru looked much worse for the wear. Decididly the more delicate of the duo, she looked thin and pale, her wavy almost aqua hair was flat and dutifully pulled back in a bun. The dress she had worn to the first hearing was an indiscriminate color due to its many wrinkles. Michiru's face was taunt, devoid of her usual creaminess, and full of dark purple shadows that looked more like bruises than signs of sleeplessness.

Mina paused and took a breath, meeting my eye in the briefest of glances, "The Crown Princess Serenity of Luster asks permission to take the floor and address her fellow citizens," her voice rang out strong and as true as a bell.

There was a general murmur of surprise as I stood up and began the slow descent to the floor where Mina and the other Scouts stood. As I reached the last carpeted step, Endy's hand was reaching out, escorting me to the center of the floor. I gave him the warmest of smiles as he bowed his glossy head over my gloved hand. He wore a Knight's uniform in the deepest of greens today, accented with golden buttons running on the right side of his chest. He had no weapons visibly on him and he too was wearing white gloves. Endy gave my hand one squeeze before releasing my hand and bowing deep in Luster fashion, right arm crossed to shoulder over his chest.

I resisted the urge to smooth down the front of my deep rose pink dress. My corset prevented me from taking any unnecessarily deep breaths and I was for once grateful that I had chosen to wear it.

"My fellow citizens, I am honored to have this chance to address here on this floor as one of the people and not as your Princess," I blushed as some brave souls cheered the 'gracious Princess!', "I come before you on this day that we chose to pass judgement on two other recently honored PRincesses of this kingdom," I raised my hand, holding it stiff to stop it from shaking, "I do not wish to hear again how treacherous their behavior was for I know all the details--I was there," I managed a rueful smile that quieted even the most belligerient of Senators, including Rei's father who had started to sit back down. Obviously remembering his own daughter's role in saving my life.

"I address this Senate to remember once again what troubled times we find ourselves in. We never embraced our hard worn peace for it was merely a respite from the Shadow Wars and a chance to prepare for something biggger-- to create something grander," I gestured to the halls surrounding me, "You, my family, my parents have created a legacy that will be, nay, is my duty to protect. However, no matter how strong I may be as an individual, I am nothing without the support of those whom I love, those who protected me when I was too young to defend myself," I sent a direct look over to Haruka and Michiru. Michiru swallowed and Haruka looked as if she was trying not to choke on a sob, "The duty of a Princess is to protect those who cannot protect themselves and to forgive those who have done us harm," I looked back to the Senators, "I have been blessed in my friends, who have been there through the bad and the worst," My voice almost faltered as I thought of all those years when Endy was missing and no one believed he might still be alive, "As a future Queen I cannot ignore years of dedicated service and friendship, as a Princess I cannot so easily dismiss the tutors of my childhood, and as a friend I cannot let one incident mar a lifetime of love and loyalty," I could sense the growing disbelief. Some were with me, some were against me and others had yet to see where I was going with this, "I ask you all to look into your hearts and remember these Princesses as the girls who learned at your knees and the women who would still die for the Kingdom. Beryl, Diamond, Nehelenia, Saphirre, these people all thrive on discord and hate. How convient would it be for them if we got absorbed by our own misgivings and fear? This is exactly what they hoped to accomplish by poisoining our girls against us! Would you let them suceede and create personal strife in this, our home, our kingdom?" I turned passionately from one corner of the Senate to the other, "If we cannot present a united front how can we ever expect to win a war?" I turned to look up to my mother who was smiling softly and nodding with me in agreement, "A wise woman once told me that I must keep the star in my heart burning brightly because the moment I left the darkness in, it will never leave me until it has stolen all my light. I will not let the Shadows enter my heart and I ask to not let it enter yours. Look into your hearts! Look into your own crystals and look again at the crystals of those girls you accuse of attempted murder!" I walked over to Haruka and Michiru, "These girls have two of the purest hearts I have ever seen and I would gladly lay my life down for them and in front of them. If I trust these girls then as your Princess and as a person who has this kingdom's best interest in your heart I ask you to have faith in me and in them!" I turned to Haruka and Michiru. Both of their faces were streaming with tears and as I walked closer to the table where they stood, no protective cage this time, Michiru choked on a gasp and ran over to me. A cry of alarm was heard and I barely caught my old mentor as she fell onto her knees, weeping silently and with true remorse. I held her by her shoulders and shook my head as she tried to find the words to explain herself. Haruka was speechless and it was Michiru who first found her voice. She swallowed and threw back her shoulders.

"It is true that I let my faith be shaken in the Princess Serenity and the Inner Princesses," Michiru spoke in a clear harmonious voice, "I doubted them based soley on their age and their experience. As part of the Princess's guard, I have never truly been permitted to grow up with her. I have watched her from a far and come in and out of her wave, the harmony to her melody. We have been a supporting role to the Princess and we should have acknowledged that the Daughter of Selenity could be nothing less than the Goddess reincarnated,"

"The waters of Uranus and Neptune have been polluted with the merest traces of a miasma, similar to what Metallica used in gaseous form during the first onslaught in the years of the Shadow Wars," Ami interrupted at precisely the moment I asked her to, "Here are the reports I have prepared showing not only the contamination reports not but the ones that were made during the Shadow War," Lita and Ami walked around activating the reports to appear on all desks of the Senators.

"The purpose of war is to conquer and divide," Rei was the one who was now speaking and she stood tall at her father's table, "We will not be divided. We must defeat Beryl as a united front for we have the greatest strengths on our side,"

"That's right!" Rei's grandfather jumped to his short stature and blushed as he realized what he had done.

"My father in law speaks wisely," the Count of Ares said slowly, not standing but staring strongly at me, with eyes that were Rei's but the deepest black, "this time around we have a force that Beryl cannot reckon with,"

"Precisely," The Duke of Jovian smiled broadly, "The Sailor Scouts,"

The entire Senate burst into applause and I felt my knees go weak. I had truly just talked an entire kingdom out of murder? I looked at Endy who's face was blank but eyes shone with happiness and then up to my uncle the Lord Chancellor who was beaming at Mina and then suddenly seemed to realize he had lost control of the Senate.

"Order, order!" he roared.

"I move to ask the Senate to dismiss the charges of treason against their Royal Highnesses of Uranus and Neptune," I looked up to see my mother standing tall, regal, and glowing like a shining beacon of hope. _My mother will always be my idol._

"I second the motion," Ami's father said.

"All those in favor of dismissing the charges say aye!" The Lord Chancellor went to rais his gavel but Artemis quickly interrupted.

"Providing a proviso that further such behavior by any of Serenity's or Selenity's court will result first in examination by myself and those I deem capable of examining possible traitors for possession!"

The laughter began to die and the Lord Chancellor nodded in agreement, "With the Captain's proviso all those in favor, say aye!"

"AYE" was the majority cry.

"Those who are opposed may have their say or hold their peace," Father spoke for the first time meeting the eyes of all those who had dared not agree but not disagree, "If this be the case, then thy peers have spoken, the Royal Princesses of Uranus and Neptune, you have been judged innocent of all crimes committed by thy bodies," There was a chorus of cheers and cries but Father raised his hand, asking for silence, "But be fair warned that if any future incident be presented in this court room, not even I will not allow Serenity to speak for your lives for they will be forfeit-- here this everyone and spread the word through the kingdoms nine!"

The Hall continued to applaud and Michiru could not stop hugging and kissing me, Haruka giving me a bear hug before being escorted out by Luna to meet their parents. Luna was not exactly smiling but I could tell that she was proud.

"Then let us break this meeting for I can see little more will be accomplished this morning!" My uncle dismissed the Senate and the girls and Endy came pouring in from all sides.

"You did it beautiful! And to think I called you an airhead all those years," Endy was full of praise as he lifted me up and twirled me around. I held onto his warm body and smiled.

Something deep inside me stirred again and I caught a similar fire in Endy's eyes--enough to make me want to go weak at the knees. I mentally shook myself and felt the edge of Endy's mind remind me of the thousands of eyes still watching and waiting.

_Yes, waiting--I can wait. I can surely wait--for all my dreams to come true and to save my friends..._ I thought somewhat sadly as I remembered Pluto's words and wondered how we were ever going to save Hotaru, oh and the entire kingdom.


	35. Chapter 34: Pure Hearts

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author:aaeris17**

**Author's Notes: **I am so excited about where this story is going! I am completely in love with my epic and am VERY RELUCTANT to end it but sadly, it will have to end soon--perhaps a sequel?? I cannot believe the ENTIRE story is almost 300 pages! Maybe I should give up the medicine dream and be a write? I would love to hear any thoughts or suggestions about what the Wraith Kingdom is doing during this entire arc! I feel that I have far too many villains on my hands and they are beginning to get out of control.

As always, PLEASE read and REVIEW!!

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**PURE HEARTS**

Luster Kingdom

Library

"What did she say about your heart?" Ami asked again. I sighed and looked up from my mug of hot coco.

"I had to keep my heart pure and that only a PURE HEART could uncover the key to the chalice," I repeated trying to ignore my frustration as I curled my legs up underneath me in the long pink skirt.

Endy rubbed my arm affectionately with his left hand as his right continued to take notes. Why he was writing something he had experienced I will not understand.

"Pure heart," Mina muttered tapping her chin with her long index finger, "What did she mean by that?"

"Chastity? Virtue?" Lita volunteered looking thoughtful, "That doesn't sound right,"

Rei shook her head in agreement, "There must be something in the archives about the last Sailor Moon that invoked the Purity Chalice," her fingers continued to clack away at the keyboard as mini holograph after holograph appeared in front of her. Jadeite and Zoiscite were doing the same thing around the table.

Ami was sitting across from me, hands underneath her chin in a fairly un-Ami like demeanor. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with the novelty of this puzzle. Her Mercury computer was sitting beside her, buzzing with importance as it automatically tried to go thru all the archives of the Lunar and Sol kingdoms.

"I think that Pluto wouldn't have given us a puzzle we could not solve," Ami said to no one in particular.

"Yes!" Jadeite pumped his fist into the air, "Here's something, but its more myth than anything factual," he apologized in advance.

Endy waved his hand impatiently, "Anything over three thousand years old is more myth than fact especially where the Sailor Senshi are concerned," he glanced at me and winked slyly, "Of course many thought those women were goddesses and capable of anything,"

I smirked at him and waited for Jadeite to tell us his story.

He cleared his throat and continued to type on his keyboard until a holographic image of the story appeared on the center of the table, full of soft colors and blurred faces. The only thing that marked this woman as Sailor Moon was the familiar odangoes and the fuku that really needed to be updated.

_So this was my ancestor--one of the first women to be in the line of Selene._

"The first mention of the Purity Chalice is when it was lost from the house of Selene by the third Queen Selene's daughter. The third Queen was bereft and could not be consoled for the loss of the Chalice. When her daughter, the Princess offered to find it again, the third Queen was said to have smiled sadly and tell her that the Purity Chalice had only appeared when all 9 soldiers were together as one heart. Now the times of the reign of the third Queen had been peaceful and she was more saddened that the past years had brought the retirement of the Queens of Mars and Jupiter and the Outer Kingdoms had said no daughters of their houses were borne with the mark of the planets. This meant little to the Princess who was too young to understand this meant that she would have no Senshi of her own and she would not need to be Sailor Moon--ever,"

Jadeite paused and shuffled through some more documents and the images passed quickly in front of me. The heart broken Queen whose friends had been lost to her--out of active duty which meant there was no way they could fight as one force--one heart and with no new senshi born I suppose an era of peace had finally been ushered in.

A cold fear gripped my heart. What if my daughter could not be Sailor Moon? I had been Sailor Moon for almost half my life and the idea of never being her--never passing onto my own daughter the legacy of all the women before her. This Princess of the third Queen who had touched the Purity Chalice and lost it to time immemorial--did she know what she had missed out on?

"The search for the Purity Chalice became almost fanatical--leading men to believe that the holder of the chalice would become immortal if they could just obtain the what was becoming known as the Holy Grail," Jadeite continued as the painted image of the Purity Chalice danced on the screen in front of us. At the words 'Holy Grail' everyone gasped. All knew the ancient legend of the Holy Grail and the men and women alike who had died over it. This was the object we needed? I could almost feel the disbelief and scorn that was coming over my friends.

"When the third Queen went to join the Fair Ones in the world beyond, her daughter, the Princess who was inappropriately blamed for the loss of the Purity Chalice, came to the third Queen's deathbed. On her deathbed the Queen told her Princess that it was never her fault that the Purity Chalice disappeared. The third Queen now understood that her daughter was the vessel for the Purity Chalice. It had gone to reside into her heart--her pure heart. The heart every Queen of the Lunar Kingdom must have-- and I quote 'The crystal follows the heart of she who will be Queen--inside that pure heart lies the ability to unlock the Chalice's power and release it once more. Dearest daughter, the key to use is the Chalice is in your heart' "

Jadeite stopped and seemed perplexed.

"There's no more," he said as Zoiscite began typing furiously trying to find records of the third Queen's death and the records of the fourth Queen's life.

"The key to unlocking the power lies in the heart of she who will be Queen," Lita repeated looking up from her own papers, "She who will be Queen--tis you Sere!"

I sighed, "That much Pluto made clear--that only I could unlock the power of the grail but how to GET the grail?"

"Pure hearts," Ami added almost mischievously. Rei gave her a look which Ami did not quell under, "If the pure heart of the child was the reason the Chalice left the earthly realm, than logic would follow that Serenity's being would still be the vessel,"

I scoffed at that, "Don't you think I'm the vector for ENOUGH things without becoming the virgin who holds the Purity Chalice?" I said rather sarcastically.

Mina gave me a dirty look and I mellowed. Sarcasm was never an attractive quality despite how much Rei used it to her advantage.

"Oh, ew," Rei muttered suddenly looking up from her computer and then she blushed, "I have never heard this story before but its here in the private records of the fourth Queen but I don't know if I trust its authenticity," she added as a side note.

"Let us decide that after we hear it," Kunzite said calmly, still staying at his post at the door--lest some silly servant actually attempt to get past Artemis' guards.

Rei looked at Jadeite quickly for reassurance and then started reading, "I write this with tears streaming down my face and wonder at my long childhood where I thought it had been all my fault and only to realize that I was chosen to be the vessel for this sacred object. How could I have known that the chalice would choose me of all princesses to become the vessel for the most precious of all treasures to my mother? I will never be able to appreciate the sacrifices she and her fellow Senshi made to keep these nine kingdoms safe but I can too make a sacrifice to ensure the Purity Chalice is never in control of one Queen. For I am only too aware of what kind of desire grips men who think they can gain immortality by drinking from the Chalice. My entire childhood I have seen men suffer and die for nothing. No more. If the Goddess has deemed that Sailor Moon and her senshi are no longer deemed necessary than I too shall take additional steps," Rei paused almost for dramatic effect but I could see everyone's face began to turn and I wish that I had brought up my keyboard and screen so I could read what was making everyone look so disgusted and sad.

"I, Selene the fourth, invoke the sacred right of the Goddess and I hereby quarter my heart forever more--" Rei staggered for a second, "that the power to unlock the Chalice will no longer rest in me alone but rest in the hearts and souls of those who are most deserving and who have lost the most in service of my mother, and all future Queens. To the souls of the senshi that had once been Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and my beloved guardian of Time, dearest Sailor Pluto-- I reward your service as my Outer Guard and create you the guardians of the Purity Chalice and forever endow your sacred weapons, Space Sword Blaster, The Mirror of Neptune, and the Garnet Orb with my heart,"

Rei struggled to hold back her tears, "There is little more than that,"

Lita brusquely wiped away tears and Ami fell to her Mercury computer and started typing furiously like the devil himself was after her.

"She gave up the power," I whispered touching my own breast, feeling my heart thump wildly and proudly underneath my skin.

"She knew it would be too corrupting," Jadeite added.

"She knew she would always be the target of assassins," Kunzite muttered.

"The weapons of the Outer Kingdom hold the key to unlocking the Purity Chalice," Mina said in wonder.

Nephrite went to the door of the Library and pounded on it harshly. It was opened swiftly and NEphrite gave instructions for the Princesses of the Outer Kingdoms to be brought to the Library quietly and as quickly as possible.

"I cannot believe there are no official records of this," he said standing behind Jadeite's chair and reading his screen, "All we have found are in the most secret and most encrypted files of the nine kingdoms,"

"And some seem more story than historical archives," Zoiscite added stretching his arms and legs, "I would like to see if we have more of these records in the Other vault," he looked knowingly at Ami who flushed and set down her computer.

"I was wondering the same thing but we would need to ask the Queen or Artemis to escort us," Ami murmured out loud.

"What other vault?" Endy asked looking at those two.

Ami looked down, "There are more secrets than lives hidden in the vaults of this kingdom," she said quietly gesturing to the marble floor, "Secrets guarded by the most ancient of bonds and only revealed to a select few,"

"Who guards these doors?" Endy jumped to the most pertinent of all questions.

"I do not know myself. Whatever I have ever needed has been brought to me or I have found in these crystal documents on the computers," Ami gestured to the computers we were using and her own Mercurian computer.

The doors opened quietly and the Princesses walked in looking tired but alert. Michiru wore a light chamber gown of sky blue studded with a garter and a necklace of large emerald cut aquamarines. Her flowing hair was held back by a gold band of interwoven gold. She came and curtsied low to my seated form and I hugged her quickly. She returned to the hug warmly and stood back as Haruka, in a suit of ash gray, came and did the masculine Luster salute all Senshi used. She pecked my check in affection and I held her hands warmly in my own.

They both stepped back and bowed to the group as a whole. Their experience had truly been traumatizing and I could see a new respect in their attitudes towards the girls. Mina bowed her head to acknowledge them and looked back at Kunzite who looked at Endy who nodded to me.

I tilted my head, I had to talk AGAIN? Why couldn't someone else make some grand speech as to the fact they are the most precious things we could possibly have in the kingdom. Endy sensed my frustration and put his hand down on my shoulder. _ Sere..._ He said almost sadly and the jolt of our connection shook me out of my pathetic reverie.

I stood up and looked at two of my oldest friends--they had been witness to my birth and held my hands as I took my first step. How could I possibly reward them?

"My dear Princesses," I began in a soft voice looking down at my soft satin shoes not looking them in the face, "We are facing a grave darkness as you are both too aware of," I stopped and wondered how in the world did Mother think of all those amazing speeches on the spur of the moment, "I wonder if the words Purity Chalice mean much to you?" I said abruptly.

Michiru's face held composed surprise but Haruka took a sharp intake of a breath.

Everyone's eyes narrowed. If Rei's looks could kill, the two Outer Princesses would be dead.

"Yes," Michiru said in a measured voice hiding what I could not tell, "We have heard the story of the third Queen and her daughter the fourth Queen's sacrifice," she nodded her head, "Legend has it that the Purity Chalice chose her as its vessel until a time when a daughter of the line of Selene would call upon its sacred power once more,"

"When the Princess discovered that she had this power she decided it was far too easy to be corrupted by it and she decided to reward the distant Outer Kingdoms--by charging them with the protection of her valuable weapon," Haruka spoke softly and full of reverence, "She quartered her own heart and kept one fourth to herself--the key. The other three pieces she handed to her mother's guardians, for there had been no guardians born with the soul of a senshi in her generation,"

"And she said these words, 'Though you have watched me from a far, with this gift I honor you and bring you closer to me and bind me to you,'" Michiru added with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Our Princess that we watched from a far, we always wanted to be apart of you," Haruka finished in a husky voice.

I felt tears pricking in my eyes, "But you have always been, because the legend is the truth..." I put my hands over my heart, "I may be the key to opening the Purity Chalice but you, Michiru, and Setsuna, you three hold the very pieces of the Chalice in you,"

Haruka and Michiru gasped as if cold water had been thrown over them. Automatically they reached behind their backs and I knew they were feeling for their multi dimensional space pocket and clutching not their henshin pens but their sacred weapons.

"Yes, Space Sword Blaster and Neptune Mirror!" I exclaimed softly and held my hand out eagerly and the weapons trembled in the air.

"Sere..." Endy warned stepping closer and watching the weapons pull themselves out and beg to come to my hand.

"Princess!" Michiru gasped and held her Mirror forcibly in her hand outreached towards me, "How can this be!"

"Put your hand down, Princess, please," Haruka pleaded with the Space Sword Blaster, "I have never seen it react like this before!"

"Serenity, put your hand down," Mina said suddenly and pushed my hand back towards me and pulled the other one off my chest--holding both hands in hers.

"The crystal follows the heart of she who will be Queen," Rei repeated and blew at her bang in frustration, "Goodness, Sere, don't blow us up!"

"This is fascinating," Lita went to the weapons and stared as they visibly shook in the air, "Ami, why are they reacting like this?"

Ami shook her head, as shocked as the rest of us, "I really think now might be a time to gain access to the Crystal Vaults,"

Haruka and Michiru's head shot up as their weapons visibly fell and disappeared back into their pockets, "But no one has been to those vaults in at least a millennia!" Michiru whispered.

Kunzite nodded, "So its settled, Endymion, may I go ask permission from the Queen?"

Endy looked thoughtful, "Perhaps ask if she could grant us an audience here so we may present her with all we have learned,"

Kunzite nodded, bowed, clicked his heels and was gone in a swish of a cloak. Nephrite and Zoiscite ran out after him.

"Mina go find Artemis," I waved my hand in dismissal. Mina's face broke out in a smile and she ran out.

"Really, Princess, don't waste the movement if you will not execute it properly," Michiru scolded quickly and delicately, yet firmly, flicked her hand in firm dismissal, "If you flop your hand like a dead fish all day you will be exhausted,"

Rei broke out in a giggle and suddenly Michiru blanched. I joined Rei's laughter, "Why, how I've missed our lessons!" I joked making a mock bow to Michiru.

"Princess," Michiru sighed and held out her hand, "Get up,"

I smothered a smiled and solemnly stood.

A low whistle filled the moment and I met Endy's eyes. The old code from days long gone to signal the presence of adults entering a child's sanctum.

My mother allowed Kunzite to escort her into the room and her eyes widened at the sight of the ten of us standing, "I take it I know the reason I have been summoned," she said smilingly.

Everyone made their bows and nodded, "I see," she murmured hearing the vibrations of the objects that were still in Michiru's and Haruka's hands, "Well, as we walk perhaps I shall tell you all a little story," Mother gestured for us to surround her, "We will be taking some of the more secret back staircases if you please, Artemis," she said as Artemis walked into the library followed by Luna and a giggling Mina.

Artemis lost no time in going to the northern iron staircase that circled like a curicle up to the other nine floors in the library. His back was to us as he fiddled with certain rods and whispered some words but in no time the whole stair case was sinking into a hole that had just appeared.

Lita let out a low whistle, "Did you notice it didn't creak or anything?" She murmured to Rei who nodded.

I looked from my mother who was too busy watching Artemis to Endy who shrugged and took my hand.

I don't know if I will ever stop being surprised by the warmth and courage I feel whenever he takes my hand. If I had known I would feel this wonderful being with him I should have fallen in love with him years ago--or at least told him so.

The staircase had finally sunk to the point where the utmost landing was level with the ground floor of the Library. Artemis bowed to my mother who rewarded him with huge grin and she turned to us.

"I know all of you are very aware of the story how the Luster castle came to be-- how the Crystal Tower appeared and how the castle grew around it. What you may not all know," she said as she reached the first step and looked up to us, "Is all that was ever from the Lunar kingdom, all that Metallica had been so sure she destroyed, all that I thought was lost, had found its way to us," she said mysteriously as the tunnel into the dark erupted into light, "Stay close," she almost giggled and started walking.

We all shuffled behind her, two by two, with the Outer Princesses following closely behind Mother and Artemis and Luna bringing up the rear. The stairwell was wide and the iron cool to touch. The torches in the scones that dotted the wall lit up as Mother passed by each one and seemed to be welcoming all of us with a warm glow. _Don't be scared, _the lights promised_ We have such mysteries for you! _The walls were cool marble like the rest of the castle but what was unusual was the light that seemed to be infused from the marble itself. The walls were glowing and the air was fresh--not what you think some secret chamber hidden ten stories below earth would be.

We walked for almost an eternity and the anticipation was building. Finally when I was certain that despite all my Senshi training there was no WAY I was circling down the stairs anymore we reached an empty room. There was nothing--just walls all around us. We all struggled to fit in the room and looked at Mother expectantly. She turned her back to us and blew on the marble, her breath leaving a foggy imprint, and into that she pressed both her palms. The marble melted instantly and revealed another well sized chamber. I looked up, and up, and up. Everything here seemed to be enveloped in a dense fog. I turned to look at Endy. His eyes were narrowed and he took my hand in his left hand-- a loose grip but one that reassured me never the less.

All of a sudden the fog got denser and I sensed panic in all the girls and caution in Endy. His grip on my hand became tighter and I found myself reaching into my dress reassuring myself with the warmth of my brooch. I couldn't see Endy or Mother anymore and I started wondering if perhaps we had walked into a trap.

"Greetings, your Royal Majesties, my Queen Selenity and our Heir the Princess Serenity," a voice bubbled out of the fog, "I have looked forward to meeting you for ages," the fog dissipated and I saw a tall woman, possibly in her early to mid thirties, with dark navy blue hair start to appear in front of us. She wore a loose gown that seemed to be made out of the fog around us. Her features were familiar to me and her eyes were round and full of happiness.

Mother embraced this woman warmly, "It has been so long," the lady murmured and my mother smiled sadly.

"I am so sorry to awake you from your rest," Mother apologized and gestured me to step up and the stranger looked me over approvingly.

"Serenity..." she said happily, "I have been waiting for you birth for eons it seems," the lady smiled broadly and looked around, "To think I would live to see the birth of the Senshi again," she nodded to each girl, "Venus, Mars, Jupiter," she paused at Ami and her voice faltered, "and Mercury,"

I looked back to Ami who seemed slightly shocked and confused as to why this strange ethereal lady was so interested in her.

Endy squeezed my hand tightly, he hadn't let go and pulled me back towards him.

Mother cleared her throat, "Allow me to introduce the keeper of the Crystal Vaults, Viscusia,"

Viscusia bowed, her navy blue locks staying back in their long braid, a single gold coronet surrounded her head and it was studded with hundreds of aquamarines and sapphires, and blue topazes.

Ami gasped a little bit and we all turned to stare at her. She blushed deeply and bobbed her head, "As in?" she started staring in awe at Mother and Viscusia.

Mother nodded, "the very last known Sailor Mercury, who retired along with the third Queen Selene,"

The rest of us stared at this woman who seemed to be living and breathing, operating in a working body. Yet, she was over 9 dynasties old!!! She had actually been a Sailor Senshi back when they appeared in every generation.

"When I chose to retire as a Sailor Senshi, "Viscusia started in a soft voice full of smiles, "I asked the third Queen if I could assume my post retirement post as Keeper of the Crystal Vaults," Viscusia nodded to Ami, "For at that time, every daughter of Mercury ascended to this position and it was assumed that eventually my daughter or a daughter of the Royal line of Mercury would eventually replace me as a Senshi and as keeper of the Crystal Vaults," Viscusia smiled sadly, "Yet I had no daughters, only one son, Viscusis, and no daughters were born in that generation of the House of Mercury. Shortly after Viscusis turned three, the fourth Queen, then Princess Selene the fourth, was chosen to be keeper of the Holy Grail. Then we saw that there would no longer be a continuation of the Sailor Senshi...our time had ended," she finished sadly, lost in the memory, "So since there was no one to train, the fourth Queen granted me this power, to stay and guard the Crystal Vaults and be a fountain of knowledge to all future generations until such a time when a senshi of Mercury awoke and came to replace me,"

We all blanched...what...Ami couldn't LEAVE us! How could she spend an eternity guarding old books and dead secrets?

I looked up at Endy and then to Mama with questioning then accusatory eyes. What was going on?

Viscusia laughed gently, "I am not trying to take the young Sailor away from you, Princess, her time has not come and the Vaults, after being so used to me, must choose her to be their Guardian should I ever decide to lay in peace," she put a hand on my shoulder, it was cool like marble.

I didn't shake her hand but I felt distrustful. Mother looked around and looked a little dejected.

"Perhaps, my dear Guardian, you could help my children out. I am sure you are aware of the events that are surrounding us and we seem to be stumped," Mother said trying to save the situation.

Viscusia bowed and became more solemn, more, well librarian like.

"I am sorry to have caused your family discomfort, my Queen, my social habits are rusty from lack of use, please forgive me, "She bowed deeply to my mother and myself.

And now I felt ashamed--but what was I suppose to do? Suddenly we meet the last Sailor Mercury someone who herself was probably a fountain of knowledge about the Dark Kingdom and sailor soldiering in general and she tells us that the daughters of Mercury only ever guard the Crystal Vaults. Could Ami have known this? Would Ami choose one day to retire from my court? The thought hit me like a cold splash of water--the idea, no, the knowledge that one day these girls would all want to leave me and retire to their respective kingdoms. What would happen to me?

_You will have your own kingdom to lead! A daughter of your own to love, to train, to teach! A daughter who's eyes will sparkle just like yours! _ Endy's voice was happy and pleased in my head and I hugged his arm closer to me and let myself be caught in the vision.

_A daughter who will run to me with open arms! A daughter...an heir! Will she look like me? _I mused over this thought and suddenly saw a little girl screaming and laughing as her father tossed her in the air. The vision sharpened and I saw a little girl with candy pink hair in odangoes and ruby eyes. She threw her arms around her father and he turned--Endy, ageless, perfect, my husband...

Suddenly all these events of love and marriage took on a deeper undertone. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped inaudibly. Of course Endy would be the father of my daughter! I couldn't imagine anyone else and I felt Endy shake my shoulder slightly roughly.

_Did you have a vision too, Sere??? _Endy asked shocked and clearly jubilant. He squeezed my hand and shared his vision with me.

_I sat in a field of daisies, wearing a more adult version of my Princess gown and suddenly I heard giggling and called out, "Chibi Usa darling! Come here and see your crown of flowers!" And a tiny cherub of a girl in a red jumper with a pink blouse came stumbling over the hill next to me. She rushed at me and I grabbed her in my arms, my face holding more joy than I have ever known. I crown her pink curls with the flowers and Endy comes up and collapses next to me, his arm around me and face in my neck, "Our daughter gives you a run for most energetic child, dearest," he said between kisses. I just cuddled Chibi Usa closer, "She's your daughter too, love,"_

I opened my eyes-- I didn't even realize they were shut until I looked up to see that only Mother and Rei had noticed the vision Endy and I had just experienced.

"Our daughter!" I whispered and heard my voice shake with joy.

Endy nodded and kissed my forehead feverishly, "OUR daughter, " he emphasized and laughed, leaning his forehead against mine, "WE have a DAUGHTER!"

"Um, something you wish to share with the class, Endy?" Jadeite said under his breath. He was leaning heavily on Nephrite. Sometimes his desire to be a part of something was more than his current strength was allowing.

Endy and I looked at each and he shrugged.

"Nothing yet, Jade, nothing yet, "I replied enigmatically raising an eyebrow to Rei. She held back a grin and nudged Jadeite.

"Come on, Jade, the Queen is waiting," she helped him walk after Viscusia and Mother who were already heading entering the currently disappearing marble wall in front of us.

I looked up at Endy, "So what does this mean?" I asked in a low voice, hardly keeping the joyous tears from my eyes.

Endy kissed me harshly and held my hands up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle, "To think that I would marry my best friend and we would have a child together," he whispered into my hands.

I grinned and felt my hands shaking, "Endy, surely you aren't proposing marriage?"

Endy dropped my hands and he had a wolfish grin on his face, "Certainly not! I would hope that it would be a better occasion than ten stories beneath the Earth,"

I swatted at him, "Endy!" I scolded.

He grabbed my hands again and pulled me closer, wrapping my arms around his waist, "But I will," he said seriously looking deep into my eyes, "You are my past, my present, and my future--" he kissed my open mouth and his eyes were laughing, "I cannot wait to see this little daughter of ours--chibi usa," he whispered kissing me again, long and deep. The kind of kiss that made me go weak at my knees and lose all feeling but the pressure of his warm lips against mine.

My mouth opened unwillingly and I felt a jolt shoot thru both of us. His tongue flitted against mine and I pulled him closer to me, burning with desire. Yes, that's what the fiery pit in my core was. I pressed myself up against him and feeling myself against his body was different than anything I have ever know.

"SERE!!!" Mina yelped breaking our fairly passionate embrace. Her face was bright pink and so was mine. I didn't dare look over at Endy's for fear of laughing or turning an even brighter red.

Mina came over and grabbed my arm--gripped it in a vice like manner is more like it, "Your MOTHER," she emphasized with waggling eyebrows, "Desires you to be PRESENT while we try to figure out HOW to work the PURITY CHALICE??" She stressed in hissed tones as she pulled me alongside her and into the Crystal Vaults which I had totally forgotten about.

"Mina!" I whispered back fervently, "You're hurting my arm!" I tried to tug away but she turned and looked at me seriously.

"And YOU were making out in front of the entrance to the Crystal Vaults which no one has seen in over a millennia in front of Ami's possible great great great grandmother and you're telling ME I'm hurting your ARM????" The seriousness suddenly fell off her face, "Oh my goddess, Sere, if your MOTHER had seen you, or REI," then I saw it, she was turning pink trying not to laugh, "I'm just so glad its not ME for once!" With that her laugh, a peal of bells rung out and several heads turned to see us hovering at the arched entrance.

"Goodness, Serenity, what have you been doing?" Mother called out from a table where she was keeping conference with some of the girls while the guys seemed to wander all over the place. I struggled not to gape as I followed Mina towards my mother. The Crystal Vaults were indeed completely crystal and infinite. Lights danced in the walls, soft hues of sky blue and vanilla, and cream. The walls echoed with knowledge and the fires that were burning were of driftwood--the mystical blue purple fire that smelled ever so vaguely of the sea. The boys were teleporting here and there. Viscusia was coming out the ceiling here and suddenly she was back at the table with a pile of books for Ami. Ami was flushed red with excitement and Zoiscite was at her side, taking notes at the speed of light as she scanned document after ancient document.

"Sere, come read this!" Michiru looked up from her seat next to Ami, "It mentions something about pure heart crystals,"

I mentally shook myself and strode to where Michiru was and picked up the scroll--squinting at the curved Lunar writing.

_A Sailor Senshi is borne with a star--a seed. The seed marks their identity as a senshi and each senshi has a special star seed. There are rumored to be hundreds of such sailor star seeds scattered amongst the galaxies for when the Galaxy Cauldron gave birth to Chaos, it also bore the universe an infinite number of protectors so that Chaos could never reign supreme._

_Of all the lights that shine so brightly in the night sky, in one galaxy inhabits the light of the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Golden Crystal. These two crystals joined will one day form the all powerful Quisez..._

I put the scroll down, "What part am I suppose to be reading?" I asked rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

Michiru laughed and took the scroll back, scanning quickly--her ancient Lunarian being infinitely better than mine, "Here, Sere, I guess reading about your omniscient destiny does get draining,"

I stuck my tongue out at her and began reading the specific paragraph:

_The star seed of a Senshi is uncommonly pure and good. In fact, this is what makes it so attractive to all the other lights, sinister or not in the galaxy. The power of a Senshi comes from the fact she is willing to sacrifice all to protect the good and the light in the universe. This sacrifice can create a chasm of events. _

I stopped reading, "Michi I really don't know what I'm looking for," I almost whined trying to decipher the ancient glyphs. Really this was almost was bad as translations in school.

Michiru rolled her eyes and glanced over at Ami. Ami didn't stop reading her scrolls just gestured for Zoi to hand me a document.

"Here, this should spell it out," Zoi said with a wink. I gave him a grateful look and sat down in a chair to easily read the simple translation and began reading and felt my breath catch in my throat.

The scroll fell from my hand soundlessly before Endy could even reach my side.

"Sere? Sere!" He shook my arm and shot a ferocious look over at Michiru and Ami, "What did she just read?!


	36. Chapter 35: Visions and Prophecies

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for being patient and continuing to follow the story! So I won't ramble now but at the very end of the chapter you will find my ramblings!

Thanks!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

I was having another vision...

_The sky was darkening and the wind was howling around my face--whipping me and blinding me. I tried to scream but fear had actually taken my voice. I did not see anyone around me. I knew that the girls should have been close and that Endy was not far off. Yet, my fear was for another person altogether. Someone I could not name and yet someone whose life was more important than mine and yes even Endymion's._

_Suddenly there was a blinding glare and I could not find the energy to raise my hands to block the light. It was then I noticed my hands were not encased in white gloves but ropes of pearls. My dress was a form fitting white gown that was completely unsuitable for fighting. Where was this person I was searching for? Where had this light come from? _

_"Sailor Moon! The day will come when you will have to surrender your power as a Sailor Senshi! Yet, even when you are no longer a Senshi, your Star Seed will always be sought after! There will never be peace with your light glowing in the universe!" _

_No peace..._

_No peace..._

_Was this the dreadful prophecy of my birth? The one I had never fully understood? Had that phrase provoked that awful day terror? What was this terror I could not seem to shake myself free from?_

_I was above the room, watching them trying to read over Endy's shoulder the scroll I had just read. My eyes were glazed over and I was clearly lost in my own world._

_"What does it say Endy!" Mina asked as she rubbed my hands and tried to get me to come back to her. I wanted to but not really. I just wanted to absorb what was happening around me. Was my birth really necessary if it would only perpetuate war? War...No peace...No peace as long as pure heart crystals existed...The Queen of the Moon shall always be wanted for her light...There will be born a daughter..._

_"There will be born a daughter, a daughter who will never be born again. She will be the daughter of the pure born daughter of the line of Selene and the daughter of the pure born son of the line of the Sol. She will be both the sun and the moon to the universe. She will shine brighter than any Star has shone before. Her light will always be sought after. Her heart will be the purest known and she will revive the power of the Senshi. She will bring a peace to the world that has not been known since the original Selene left for the land of the Shining Ones. Her peace will come at great cost and only at the end of the Darkest Age known to all mankind. Yet it will not be her light alone that cleanses the Universe..._

_There is another spoken of...a great son...the greatest King the planet Earth will ever see. He will be the last of his line finally revealing the power of the mythical as yet unrevealed Golden Crystal said to be of the lost lands of Elysian. His powers once combined with that of the pure born daughter of the sun and moon will resurrect the lost Quisez...the original power of the Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal...the first stone to come out of the Galaxy Cauldron all those eons ago..."_

"Then why has the Quisez yet to come?" I muttered as I crash-landed into my own body. My lips felt dry and heavy, "I can't be the person they speak of...I can't...too much loss...too much sacrifice..." My tongue was covered in cotton and I couldn't get the words out. Why could they not understand what I had just seen? What I had just read? The prophecy of pure hearts meant my heart and the hearts of the Sailor Senshi! How could we possibly defeat any evil when it will only precipitate more evil? I couldn't be the one these stupid scrolls speak of! I refused to be that one!

"Sere!" Endy shook my shoulders, "What is this nonsense," he muttered in an aside to Zoiscite who shook his head.

"What's going on?" Mother ran over and looked deep into my eyes. I could barely focus on her worried face, "What prophecy did she read..." Mother asked in a low, regal voice. The atmosphere immediately became tense and cold. Exactly what marble should feel like.

Zoiscite, ever the gentleman, offered her the piece of parchment he had given me just moments earlier. Luna read over Mother's shoulder and Luna let out a strangled gasp.

"Who found this," Mother looked over to the girls. Michiru and Ami were dead quiet--each pale to the bone, "I said, WHO found this?" Mother raised her voice so that it sharply echoed back to us from each crystal corner.

THAT voice shook me into reality and I unclenched my fists from the chair I was sitting in and Endy immediately took my hands and kissed them briefly--not breaking his eye contact with my mother. I had heard that voice perhaps twice in my entire life and each time it had ended in a cold one sided discussion that left me feeling small, immature, remorseful even more than her sad disappointment in my usual misadventures.

"Was this document contained in the Hall of Prophecies or not?" Mother crumpled the parchment in her hands, "Michiru, Ami," she turned swiftly and I saw the power and fear that kept the planet Earth kneeling in front of her. She seemed to grow larger than life and all the light in the room illuminated from her.

"It was a transcript," Ami whispered between white lips.

"And if it IS a transcript," Mother continued, "Did anyone think that perhaps telling Serenity might NOT be the most intelligent action? Did anyone STOP to think WHAT this piece of parchment MEANT before it was placed before the Princess?" Mother looked darkly at Michiru and Ami, "Each princess has her own destiny but this is for her to discover and for her to choose her path," Mother whispered sadly. Her anger was dissipating as quickly as it had come. "You are not old enough nor responsible enough to be down here. Any materials you require you will ask Viscusia personally, she will be available to you outside these walls. I will not have you down here soon," Mother ended her speech huskily and closed her eyes, "Artemis see them out, leave Endymion and Serenity with me please,"

I was still in my chair. Mother seemed tired and her eyes remained closed as everyone filed out of the room.

"You know, Serenity, if I could shoulder any pain that would ever cross your path I would gladly do so," She began softly her eyes still closed.

A burst of gold momentarily blinded me and I saw my father hurrying towards me with his arms wide open. It was with a silent sob I let myself be picked up and held as a six year old. Lawrence and Gaia appeared a moment later in a flash of pink. 

Lawrence stood behind me and Father while Gaia wrapped her arms around Mother. 

The silence was startling in all the revelations we had just had-- and into this silence a gentle wind blew at my hair and I had to look around to make sure I was not about to go into another trance.

The wind softened to a breeze and the breeze became a swirl and out of this dramatic yet quiet entrance stepped Sailor Pluto.

"Setsuna!" Mother exclaimed before gathering hold of her emotions, "Good heavens what brings you here?"

Setsuna performed the customary Luster bow to all the adults present and settled herself near Endymion and myself.

"Dearest Queen, forgive my intrusion but something else brings me to these hallowed grounds and it is not Serenity's knowledge of the Prophecy," 

Mother nodded her head but her forehead was still furrowed. Father look at Lawrence who shrugged his shoulders as he tried to make eye contact with Gaia. Gaia was looking at the two of us with twinkling eyes and I wonder what secrets she had learned all those years in her deep sleep.

"Princess, my lord Endymion, perhaps you would wish to tell us the vision you shared before entering the Crystal Vaults?" Pluto looked at us meaningfully and my cheeks flushed hotly. Did Sailor Pluto truly see everything? Had she granted us this vision and if so why should we have to share it?

Endymion looked at me and I raised my eyebrows, clearly I was going to be the one to tell of this slightly crazy extremely private moment. I took a deep breath.

"I had a vision..."I started my voice faltering, "and it was the first of two that I have had since we descended into these Vaults beneath the palace," I looked down into my lap, my hands twisted and wondered how do you explain the miraculous experience of seeing one's own future without any previous psychic talent?

"We saw our daughter," Endy said softly taking my hands into his and rubbing his thumb against the soft skin between my thumb and index finger, "She was the spitting image of Serenity at four except,"

"I was not nearly as obnoxious," I interrupted and felt a smile stretch across my face, "She was absolutely perfect--strong, courageous, and showing a complete independence at such an early age,"

"She had sugar pink hair and ruby red eyes," Endy reminisced and looked up at my eyes, "I wonder how that happened?"

I screwed up my mouth--that in fact had made me wonder. Where do two blue-eyed parents produce a child with pink hair and red eyes?

Gaia sighed softly, clasping her hands together, "A grandchild! Soon? With hair like my mother's," She explained.

"And eyes like my mother's," Father laughed to himself and flashed a smile to Mama, "I wonder what those two would say if they could see this girl,"

"Chibi Usa, her name is Chibi Usa," I blurted out and Father looked down at me with astonished eyes--my eyes.

"You named her?" Lawrence said blankly as Gaia came to enwrap herself in his arms, she was giddy with happiness.

"That's the name Sere called her in the vision," Endy defended and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's the meaning of this vision?" Mother asked more to herself than anyone else. Father caught the look in her eyes as she wrapped right arm around herself to massage her left arm. I climbed out of his embrace wordlessly and watched my father go to my mother. Their continuous romance never failed to surprise me. I slid off the stupid chair and sat on the floor, at Endy's bent knees. Endy settled with his back to the chair and casually put an arm around my shoulders as I curled next to him.

"Perhaps you should share the next vision you had, my Princess, after you read the parchment of your prophecy?" Pluto never betrayed any emotion. I envied her this ability to appear as a blank slate.

Everyone was waiting for me to say something. I looked up and stared into the endless ceiling that seemed clouded with wispy puffs of matter.

"I was older...not much...but I was running and something...no SOMEONE was missing... and everyone was screaming for me to come back inside the palace but I couldn't let this person be outside...not with the attack... and then I was being enveloped in a blinding light and when I went to transform I couldn't and suddenly I was out of the vision and floating outside of everything...A voice," My own voice shook, "A voice warned me that someday I would have to relinquish my power as a Sailor Senshi and that as long as I had the Silver Crystal, every dark power in the universe would chase it--and that's when I blanked out..." A solitary tear ran down my cheek and then another, followed by two more leaving pale streams as they hit my jawbone and hung, quivering on my every word, "And I thought--I thought--what is the use of being a Sailor Senshi, of being Sailor Moon, if I would always put everyone I love in danger? What is this great power I am suppose to possess that will finally bring an Age of Peace? I don't know--why me?" I whispered the last two words so softly I thought perhaps no one heard them. But everyone had.

I did not dare return my gaze to meet anyone else's but the ceilings. I could hear Gaia whispering "Oh Serenity, my daughter," and Endy's thoughts were overwhelming our bond. 

"Sailor Pluto, why has no one ever told us about the Quisez and the unification of the Silver and Golden Crystal?" Endymion broke the silence and took everyone's attention off me.

Sailor Pluto almost seemed caught off guard but instead she just moved her staff from one hand to the other, "Why do you ask my lord?"

"Because it is the most mythical of all stones, the first to have come out of the Galaxy Cauldron and then never seen again--you may excuse my rudeness but I find the fact that Serenity and I are going to unite this mysterious object and end all the darkness we have fought this past millennia?" Endy was almost rude in his dismissal of the prophecy and then I saw into his mind. He could not bring himself to believe that neither he nor I could have this burden placed on us. For my sake alone he did not want to believe the Quisez existed and that we would wield it together and save the world. What a fairy tale that seemed like!

"I would not be so hasty in your judgment, son," Father gently corrected, "For all of us in this room have been in the presence of this crystal you refuse to see,"

"And it was I who bound you two from using your powers together even though I fear that my powers will no longer hold," Sailor Pluto added almost amused, "We were all in that Tower that fateful night when we saw what our future destiny was,"

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling that there was a part of the story we were missing.

It was Mother who broke the silence, "When you were a month old, the night of the first full moon after your birth, we, "she gestured to everyone in the room, "took you to top most tower of the palace for a private blessing by Sailor Pluto,"

"You already know the story of how Endy as a child recognized his soul bond to you and vowed to protect you forever," Gaia smiled at the memory still strong in her mind. The grown man in armor on his knees in front of me was still the three young old who had sworn his life to a baby.

"What we never told you was that up until a certain moment, Endy had been fast asleep. He awoke after the blessing and after the Princess had already called for the awakening of the Silver Crystal," Gaia finished.

"Shortly after Setsuna appeared, Serenity's birthmark began shining and triangulated itself with Selenity's and then the Silver Crystal that Setsuna had in her hand. The crystal raised higher and higher, the light growing brighter and suddenly the sleeping Endymion was glowing as well, from deep inside his chest the Golden Crystal erupted and flew to dance alongside the Silver Crystal. Endymion stayed asleep and as Serenity began to giggle at the dance of lights there was a sudden silence—the two crystals collided in midair and erupted into sight we never thought to see—the Quisez, a giant rose crystal with golden leaves, silver petals and a golden center," Father's voice was husky and his eyes were misted over.

"Then we separated the Quisez, and bound your powers so that you could have a normal childhood—free of the burden you are still too young to be bearing. We never thought you two would find your own way to share your crystals with each other. I could never have predicted the love that would grow from your friendship and not from your destiny," Setsuna bowed her head, hiding her face from us.

"What do you mean love from destiny?" Endymion asked in a low voice, holding my hands tightly.

"Your love was already decided when the Crystals chose you for their vessels, but the fact you two loved each other outside of their power and outside of duty is what makes yours a miracle romance," Setsuna again gave that sad smile, the one that was so familiar and now I finally understood the sadness in it—the loss, the memory of all her human experiences, the life she had, the life she would never have, and the heavy burden of duty and love that kept her at her gate.

I looked down at Endymion, into his dark blue ocean eyes that registered so much love and feeling that I had to restrain myself from kissing him here and now in front of all our parents.

"The vision you saw was a vision of the possible future we face if the world continues on this current path, "Setsuna said abruptly, "It is truth of existence that as long there is light there will be a darkness to shadow it. Life cannot exist without darkness to add shadows to and give life a deeper meaning. The Silver Crystal is the most primary source of light and will always be sought after, Serenity. This is the burden every daughter of Selene has borne. This is the burden that tore your mother away from her childhood home and the first home of Selene when she stepped onto Earth," She continued her all too appropriate abashment of my behavior, 

You are older than your mother was when she lost her mother and became Queen of the Realm. You have friends unlike the world has seen in hundreds of millennia. The Sailor Senshi star seeds sought out _you and your friends as vessels!_ You are blessed a thousand times more by the stars than any other human that has walked this planet, dearest Princess, you are our angel of hope and if that is not something to be proud of than what is?" Sailor Pluto came to kneel besides Endymion in front of me, "Do not despair that the crystal within you speaks and tries to strengthen your will. You will face many difficult challenges and will be forced to question your love, your loyalty, but the crystal inside you will always guide you," She bowed low.

And Princess, as far as your vision is concerned, the Daughters of Selene always bear a daughter, and I have seen your Princess too," she whispered and shared a wink that made me and Endy gasp.

"Your Majesties," Pluto stood up and clicked her heels together, "if there are no more questions," she let her question hang in the air.

Mother looked from Pluto to Father, Lawrence and Gaia, all shook their head.

"I believe that the other girls be allowed to search for information on Pure Hearts under strict surveillance," Pluto added before she bowed and swirled out of existence with a gentle wind. 

"I will go help Luna send everyone off to bed, Selenity, if you do not mind?" Gaia asked softly in the quiet following Sailor Pluto's departure. Mother nodded and accepted the quick kiss from her oldest friend.

"Good night, my dearest children," Gaia cupped my face and brushed Endy's bangs off his forehead, "Sleep peacefully,"

"Lawrence and I have some final documents to look over, Darling, I will see you tonight," Father bowed deeply and nodded to Endymion and gazed at me softly, "If you ever need me, Serenity, I am hardly a thought away, never forget that," he kissed my birthmark. Lawrence mimicked Father's actions and they both patted Endymion's shoulders.

They padded away softly into the marble darkness and that left us alone with Mother who was looking at the two of us but her mind was a thousand miles away.

"Well, darlings, that leaves us, shall we?" Mother returned with a quick smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and walked ahead of us out of the Crystal Vaults. We would not be returning here soon I thought mournfully at the beauty and richness of this hidden chamber.

Like a repentant child I followed my Mother out of the chamber. The day had indeed been long and full of tumultuous events least of all discovering that I was the sole reason the universe was in utter chaos and that I was some sort of prophetic angel who was suppose to save the world. Right, no big deal. Oh and the entire kingdom could possibly turn on me at any second regarding my most recent decision to save the Outer Princesses who—as I thought about Michiru handing me the prophetic document—were more versed with the prophecy of my birth than even I was. I scoffed slightly under my breath. Who did all these people think they were trying to hide all this stuff from me?

I paid little attention as Endy spoke to Mother in low tones. We entered a lift inside the marble walls that were adjacent to the chamber with the stairs. The stairs had disappeared now and Mother shared a wink with me.

"A Queen should always have more than one entrance and exit to any chamber," she smiled lightly as the walls closed around us and she waved her palm over a control panel that materialized at her touch.

I nodded still lost in my thoughts. Mother's eyes registered the dismissal of my nod and I could see she was slightly hurt but right now it didn't seem to matter much. She had known that I was more than just a Sailor Senshi. How could she keep something this large from me? Did she not think I could handle it? She clearly thought I could be a Sailor Senshi but I was not old enough or mature enough or _important enough_ to know. Michiru had known. That meant that Setsuna and Haruka had known of this prophecy and I am sure that even Ami had the sense to deduce the knowledge I had only just discovered this evening.

_Is this why the Chalice is so important? Is there something about this Chalice that will help bring about the greatest era of peace the universe has known? Was I just a puppet?_

The walls opened and I saw we were within Mother's private chambers. 

"You are upset with me," Mother said walking over to the tea that was sitting warmly on a small table near her office.

"No," I said duly avoiding her eyes. _ My mother, my idol, hiding such important information from me._

"I am not going to read your mind, Serenity," Mother poured tea into a delicate bone china cup with tiny pink bunnies. The cup I had drunk from since I was a child had long since been broken and saved as a memory—this cup I had not seen before.

"Why not, you can, "I muttered sarcastically under my breath looking over at Endy. They both had heard me and Endy's ears seemed to tinge pink at the embarrassment of his lady Queen and my behavior.

"Precisely why I am giving you this chance to talk to me like and adult but if you choose to behave as a child I will treat you as one," Mother responded in a quiet voice serving her a cup of tea.

I stayed where I was. The night before with Setsuna had been an awakening of the soul and today had been a change in my life—forever. 

"I know you are not happy with me and I understand this has been a long day," Mother started in a strong but soft voice. My heart ached with all I wanted to know but refused to say, "Regardless, Sere, I am here when you want to talk,"

Something inside me snapped—perhaps it was the emotional upheaval, perhaps it was all the begging and pleading I had to do with the girls this morning, or even the lack of sleep over this whole debacle but tears began streaming down my face.

"How could you not tell ME your ONLY DAUGHTER that I was the reason the Wraith Kingdom was still alive and kicking? That they wanted ME not the stone but the powers that I alone possessed. How could you hide the fact the Quisez is what made my birth so special or what may have triggered the power of the Senshi to be borne within ME? You knew all this—all these years—" I flustered for words between my tears, "Mama, how could you?"

I looked up at her with a tear stained face and saw her own face lined with tears. For the first time in my life, my mother was crying as hard as I was and it was not with joy but with sorrow. 

"Oh Sere, I just—" she struggled to control her tears but her hands shook so hard she was forced to put down her teacup, "Oh Sere!" she cried softly coming to me with open arms.

Mother still stood hardly an inch or two taller than me but it was enough to feel her soft arms go around me and I was five again, in trouble for fighting with Endy, and being reassured by her that everything was okay.

"I always knew," she whispered into my ear, her breath warming my cheek, "That someday I would have to tell you that only you and you alone would defeat the Darkness that blights this kingdom. I have struggled with this since the day in the Tower when the Quisez appeared and we knew that great and terrible things were destined for you," She pulled herself away from me and cupped my face in her hands, tears still falling freely from both of us, "But there are some amazing things too in this destiny of yours and you saw this tonight—a future,"

"But it seems so far away," I whined softly looking down thru blurred vision at my feet.

Mother hugged me close and whispered soothing words of love and apology, "My only daughter, if I could bear all your pain I would do it a thousand times a day for all of eternity, but I can't," and I heard the failure in her voice and my heart felt like it would break to cause my mother that much hurt.

"Mama," I whispered hugging her tightly, "Please, I just want," I paused trying to catch my breath and stop my tears, "I just want my family and my friends to be happy, that's it, that's all I want," I finished closing my eyes tightly, "To live happily with my friends and family and keeping everyone safe," I repeated this mantra in my head. _This is all I have ever wanted. Just to be with the girls and Endy…_

"Time for bed, Sere, you deserve a good night's sleep and a day off, we have had more than enough excitement for the time being," Mama pulled me away and looked me straight in my eyes, "The crystal follows the heart of she who will be Queen—keep the light in your heart strong and you will never have anything to fear,"

I wanted to roll my eyes but something about the intensity with which Mama looked at me made me stop and she paused before talking again, "The power of the crystal within you Serenity may be infinite, we do not know all we should, so please be careful with your wishes," She kissed both of my cheeks and her lips lingered on my forehead, and I felt the warmth and strength flow from her to me, 'My beautiful daughter, you will always be my hope," she murmured.

We embraced and stepped apart seemingly mirror images of each other.

"Endymion, dearest," Mother turned to Endy who stood facing the balcony, his back to us.

He turned and made his bow, "Yes, aunt?" he asked politely acting like he had not just been part of this interlude.

"Will you please see that Serenity gets to bed and then go find your Mother for me?" She gesticulated, "I think we all need a good night sleep,"

Endy clicked his boots' heels together and bowed again, "As you wish, Princess, let's go," Endy allowed his eyes to twinkle at me.

I kissed my mother's cheek again and she made a movement to take my hand and stopped herself, "Good night, daughter, I will come wake you late in the morning," she bid us farewell. 

Endy offered his elbow and I took it. My mind was swimming with exhaustion and knowledge I felt I was too young to know. Then again, who is ever ready to face their destiny?

_Selenity, Queen of Luster_

_Mother of Serenity_

Selenity watched her greatest wish and her surrogate son walk out of her private apartments and she let her shaking knees give out and fall on the chaise that was near the tea table. Her hands shook and no calming breath could rid her of the feeling that she had just desperately failed as a Mother.

How could she have not known that the girls would find out more about their destiny down in the Crystal Vaults? How could she have just assumed she could stand back and allow them to follow this path? When would she tell them what she knew about Pure Hearts? Could she do anything now that the girls were following their own destinies? 

She brought her cold hands to her head and hastily let down her odangoes. Long hair fell like a shield around her pale shoulders and she let herself give into the tears that had been falling lightly ever since she realized that Serenity thought she, Selenity, had been deceiving her all these years. Fighting for what cause? Trying to gain what power? How could she explain things to her daughter that she did not even understand?

The tears that had trickled formed rivers and became gushing sobs that shook Selenity to her very core. Motherhood was wonderful and yet so very very terrible. What kind of love was this that you created a being to nurture it, love it, have it turn to you for ever hurt and heart ache and to suddenly be told to cut the strings and let this little creature that had grown in you and with you for years—to free it? She continued to cry—her mothering tears, tears for the baby girl she had lost today, and tears for the woman her daughter was becoming, a woman who had to do what she was born to do, just as she had been forced to grow up.

_"Mama, wake up! Please Mama, wake up! I am here! I was just playing, please Mama, wake up!" A young girl with pale lavender hair was shaking a white-gowned body upon a marble table, "Mama? Tis I, Sele! You called and I have come!"_

_Her mother did not open her eyes and she looked up at her surrogate family, the advisors, and the chancellors, why were they all looking at her like that?_

_Hands came down on Selenity's slim shoulders, "Come, my Princess, your mother will open her eyes no more,"_

_"What a foolish thing to say," Sele tried to laugh but understanding was dawning on her, she had let her game run too long and something was beginning to weigh down on her heart and in chest, "Mama, Mama, MAMA!"_

_Other hands began to grip onto her shoulders and arms, "Let us go, Princess,"_

_"NO, NO, I won't leave you Mama! I won't leave you!"_

The funeral pyre had been lit the next morning at dawn and by moonrise she was Queen. Selenity wiped her eyes and blew her nose unceremoniously on her beautiful gown.

"Apollo," she whispered her husband's name with a need that was greater than wife. She felt his warmth before she left his touch, "I just—"

"Shh," he hushed her as he crushed her small crumpled figure to his body and lifted her up, "To bed, to sleep, for all of us tonight, " he kissed her deeply and the lights dimmed in the chamber to the almost silent cling of tea dishes disappearing into the kitchens and doors closing.

_Serenity, Princes of Luster_

_Daughter_

_Angel_

_Hope_

The bedclothes had been turned down already by the time I had unrobed and entered my bedchamber. A fire burned low and hot chocolate sat on my breakfast table along with my favorite cookies from Lita. I added hundreds of the mini Venusians marshmallows to the Mars chocolate and inhaled the slightly smoky vanilla scent. The mug warmed my hands and I sank luxuriously onto cushions near the fire. I eschewed my usual window seat, choosing instead to gaze into the fire and let it hypnotize me as I tried to understand my feelings about the events that had happened today.

_"I need to be alone," I muttered as Ami hurried to me. She looked hurt and I was slightly glad and felt immediately remorseful, "You did no harm, Ames, I just need to think," I cracked a small smile. _

_"Just call if you need anything, Sere, we're all awake," Mina added getting up from my sitting room trying so hard to be bubbly but failing._

_Reid squeezed my hand, "Don't be afraid to need us—that's what we're here for," _

_I looked towards my bedroom door and Lita came out dusting her hands, "Eat quickly before anything gets cold, I'll be right here," she whispered as she closed the door behind me. I locked it unnecessarily. It's not like any of them couldn't have gotten past it in the blink of an eye._

What did this prophecy mean? Did it mean anything more than what Setsuna and mother had been saying all along? Could Serenity, Sailor Moon, and this Co Owner of Quisez all exist within one person? Could I still be ME and supposedly save the world?

The fire continued to burn with a steady intensity as I repeated the words I had heard today and the details of the Purity Chalice. What did all this MEAN at the end of the day?

And, did it have to mean anything? Did any of the events today change who I really was? Deep down, in my unchanging crystal that burned bright within me, brighter and warmer as I watched the fire, what did this prophecy change about me?

And the answer could not have been clearer. Nothing. The prophecy did not change who I was or whom I loved. It did not change the fact that I was the heir to the Luster throne and being groomed to be Queen of all Luster. Even being Sailor Moon did not change the most elemental part of my being. Who I am remains an untarnished, unblemished crystal that follows the decisions I make, as future Queen.

Could I even continue to blame Mama? What blame could I lay at her feet? You should have told me! You should have raised me to fulfill this prophecy! And what good would that have done? Then all I would have been was a fulfillment to a prophecy. Mama let me grow up a hoyden tomboy, gave me the gift of friends, helped me train to be what Artemis mockingly called a warrior Princess, and then train me to be the strongest best individual I could be so I could become a fair and just Queen?

My eyes welled up as the fire rose in brilliance and strength, clearly agreeing with the conclusions I had come to.

"Thank you," I muttered to the ancient fire that bowed its head in acknowledgement. My coco was almost gone and I set it back on the breakfast table, stretching to reach it and falling over in the process, "Oomph," I let out a bellow of air as I fell over the cushions. At least the mug had landed safely. I pulled myself up and laughed, clearly being klutzy was something the prophecy had left out. I looked up at the tray of goodies that were just singing to be eaten and I felt a smile stretch across my face as I gazed at it. 

I pushed myself off the floor and grabbed the oldest, fuzziest, pink bunnies galore robe I could find and shoved my feet into the matching slippers. I think the only way this day can end will be with a mini pig out sleepover with my best girls.

I flicked my wrist at the door allowing it to swing open and I walked out, carrying the tray of food. The girls were sprawled in various positions on sofas and the floor; they looked surprised and half asleep until Mina's eyes focused on the cookies.

"Oh I was HOPING I would get some food! Clearly Lita didn't think to make any for us," Mina shot Lita a dirty look. I could see that there had been some serious disagreement earlier when I was moping in front of the fire.

"I'm glad you came to the right decision," Rei looked deep into my eyes and saw the flush on my cheeks from the fire, "Sometimes a little silence is all one really needs,"

Ami moved over on the chaise lounge closest to the main fire and I curled up next to her already talking of what I had gone over in my head and hearing my friends' loving reassurances and jibes that I was really taking this whole thing too seriously.

We laughed into the late hours of the night, the boys stopping in once to say good night and upon being pelted by pillows, disappearing and promising to appear for a late brunch. Clearly the entire castle was much in need of a mini vacation or at least a break from all the drama we had just been through.

Author's ramblings: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come up! I am struggling a little with where I want the story to go from here. I am honestly exhausted from all this high running emotion and am thinking that the story needs a good solid chapter of fluff and fun and I think I remember promising some engagement balls? What do you think? Please READ, REVIEW, and FEEL FREE to ASK any questions!

Love you guys! 


	37. Chapter 36: Fluff

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

The girls started drifting to sleep close to dawn with Ami returning to her own room, Lita falling into a dead sleep on the floor, Rei almost sleepwalking to her chambers and Mina curled into bed with me, arms around each other like we were when we were children.

I stirred in bed, knowing I had to open my eyes but not wanting to. Mina's warm body was still curled up in bed next to me and without opening my eyes I knew that Lita was on Mina's other side judging from the gentle snoring and I was almost certain that Rei was at the window seat and pretty soon Ami will peek her head through the open door and see if anyone was awake yet.

I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. It must be close to noon judging from how high the sun was through the dark heavy night curtains that Lita must have been kind enough to hang up last night realizing that I, well, we, needed our sleep. I pushed myself up in my bed and looked around the dimly lit room. The fire ashes burned bright, the room still magically warm. The door to my bedchamber was wide open and I wondered if I should wait for Ami to come wake us. I looked to my left and was not surprised to see Rei laying on her right side, face facing us. I silently slid out of the warm covers and snapped my fingers to warm my bunny slippers. My robe lay bundled at the foot of the bed and I untangled it from the sheets and four warm feet.

Slipping my arms through the sleeves I tiptoed into my sitting chambers only to almost trip over something heavy. _Who put a bear rug in my room? I hate those things._ I muttered some inappropriate words under my breath to almost laugh out loud as I looked down. There, sleeping against the doorframe was Endymion; sound asleep from the likes of it. Lounged on the chaise was Nephrite, in the arm chair next to the fire was Jadeite, and with his head on my writing desk was Zoiscite-- it seemed that Kunzite had passed out stretched horizontally across an overstuffed armchair I liked to read in.

Clearly they couldn't stand being left out of our girly night. I kneeled down, wrapping my robe securely around me and looked happily at Endy. Do I let him sleep? Gently awake him or push him over? I lightly brushed his bangs off his forehead and I was at least happy that all the boys were in loose hose and tunics with dressing gowns. At least they had the sense to dress in pajamas. I leaned close and brushed my lips slightly against his. His lips were cool and morning stubble teased my face. I sat back on my heels as a smile broke out across his face.

"I haven't even brushed my teeth," he teased with a sleep heavy voice, "When did you get up?"

I put my palm on his cheek, "Shush, just got up, everyone but Ami is sound asleep,"

Endy's eyes popped open at that, "You are truly awake before I am? The world must be ending,"

I smacked him and he grabbed my arm, causing me to fall into his arms.

"You're not funny,"

"You're not funny, " he mocked nuzzling my neck and wrapping his arms around me, "Did I ever tell you that you look absolutely adorable in your pink bunny slippers and this amazingly fuzzy robe?" He kissed my cheek again, "Am I forgiven yet?" He muttered huskily into my hair.

"If you find me fooooood," I teased turned my head swiftly. Endy had enough sense to move his face away to avoid a broken nose. He grinned wolfishly.

"You realize no one else is awake?" He said pressing his forehead against mine. I felt a blush rising up my neck into my face.

"Yes," I said softly with my eyes twinkling at him knowingly.

"Hem hem," Someone cleared his or her throat loudly and I looked up to see Kunzite sitting up in the armchair, "You're not exactly quiet, Endy,"

Endy laughed and picked up a fallen cushion and chucked it at him, "Couldn't you at least stay asleep until I got a kiss?"

"With your morning breath? Not likely," Nephrite muttered without moving, "Could I get some more sleep please?"

"You aren't going to get any prettier," Jadeite answered in the same sleep laden voice.

"Could you all just talk somewhere else?" Zoiscite whined, rubbing his neck, "I don't know why you let me sleep here,"

"Will everyone SHUT UP!" Mina cried for the bedroom and I flattened myself against the wall next to Endy as pillows began hurtling themselves off the bed and into the sitting room aimed at all the boys.

Knock, knock, "Good morning, sweetheart, are you—OH!" CRASH!

We all looked at the open door and saw Ami covered in food and Mother standing behind her, her mouth open in a small oh. She began laughing, first softly and then loudly.

"What happened!" Lita came rushing into the room dragging the sheets with her, "Oh, Ames, that sucks,"

Ami, who had been wearing a navy blue dressing gown looked down at her sodden clothes and nodded, "Yes, it is," and tried to appear mad but slowly starting giggling as she set down the tray and she and Mama waved their hands over her clothes to get rid of the stains so in a few minutes time her gown was clean again.

"Well, as everyone is awake now," Mother began slowly, the corners of her mouth twitching, "I suggest we reconvene in an hour's time downstairs for a proper brunch?"

"That sounds-YAWN-lovely," Mina answered as she covered her mouth. She gathered up the trailing ends of the sheet she had dragged and turned back to go into the bedroom. I burst out laughing as Lita followed her too, tripping over the blankets.

I looked up at Endy and then Mother and burst out laughing. My friends were hilarious. The boys crawled out of their sleeping positions and carefully made their way out of my room. Kunzite waited for Endymion who stayed sprawled in the doorway.

"And you, good sir, any plans of returning to sleep?" I teased as I stood up.

Endy looked up at me and squinted his eyes—Ami had been opening curtains left and right flooding the room with the midday sun.

"Will you promise to trip on me and wake me up again?" Endy laughed as I pretended to kick him, "I guess not," he braced himself against the wall and got up, stretching widely, "Oh, tis not a way I'm sleeping again," he muttered to himself rubbing his neck.

"I suggest finding thy own bed next time," I winked and watched him scowl as he walked with Kunzite to their own chambers.

Rei walked out of the bedroom and I gaped at her. Her hair was mused and her eyes looked blurry.

"What you are staring at with your mouth hung open like a horse?" Rei snapped.

"How did you manage to SLEEP through that?" I asked gesturing to the boys leaving the room and the general mess of pillows and blankets.

Rei tilted her head and gave me a half smile, "I didn't—" she simply answered.

Ami giggled at that, "Tis because there was no way she was letting Jadeite see her looking like that,"

Rei's eyes flashed at Ami and Ami's eyes got bigger, "Oh ho ho, she did not like that at all—tis no use wasting your temper on me Rei," she gave Rei a large smile.

Rei looked quickly at Mama and decided to turn on her heel and disappear on the spot—presumably to her chambers.

Ami sighed, "Well, Princess, your Majesty, I shall see you in an hour then," she curtsied and exited my seating room.

"So," Mama waved her wand and conjured up a mini breakfast, some tea, coffee, hot coco, and donuts of course, "Would you like to dress and bathe in my chambers? I fear that your bed is henceforth occupied,"

I giggled, "As you wish, could I interest you in breakfast first?" I motioned to her magic.

Mother laughed gaily, "Of course! The girls will sleep thru any conversation we have," she winked and settled herself down on the dainty white chair.

I wrapped my old robe more tightly around my waist and settled in to tuck away at a good breakfast without Ami berating me for my portions or Rei trying to get me to share.

Mother chuckled, "You know dearest, some of my favorite breakfasts have been where there was no one there, just me the toast and the dish of butter that the seamstress insists I avoid," she lifted up the rose shaped butter mold and cut herself a heavy portion, "Tis hard to live in the public eye, this I am sure you understand already. Sometimes we must wear a mask, a façade the kingdom needs to see in order to function on a day to day basis, and we wear the mask so often we begin to think that all we are is duty. Duty—ingrained in us from birth and the first thought to cross our mind before any decision can be made," Mother took a long sip of tea from a porcelain pink tipped cup.

I listened as dutifully as one can while trying to get fried egg, toast, and some sausage all piled together. I took a large bit as Mother's eyes twinkled over the teacup. I raised my eyebrow and painfully swallowed the barely chewed food, "Yes?" I asked trying so hard not to gag as the ball of food forced its way down to my growling stomach.

"Perhaps we need a solid break from all this duty, end of the world nonsense?" She put her teacup down and spread some jam on her toast.

I choked fully this time, "I'm sorry, Mama?" My throat was in so much pain that my eyes were watering and I desperately needed to get some water or hot coco or something.

Mother took her time pouring the hot chocolate and adding the seventeen marshmallows I always insisted on having.

"Forget the marshmallows!" I squealed and almost grabbed the cup from her hands.

Mother's fair eyebrows rose in laughter and she relinquished her hold on the cup.

"I was saying, dearest, that perhaps the time has finally come for the girls' engagements to be formally announced—I would prefer this to be a family affair, all the kingdoms, here in happiness and celebration. We are better together than we are apart—besides they are your sisters, as well as daughters of this kingdom, tis only right that you host their balls,"

My eyes almost popped out of my head, ME host their engagement balls? Oh my Goddess, Mina is going to flip out!

"When??" Was the only question I could coherently get out in my building excitement.

"As soon as possible," Mother laughed gaily setting down her teacup, " I think that holding the engagements of the Four Inner Princesses would be reason enough to bypass propriety and surprise all with our happiness at these joyous events," Mother could barely contain her excitement, "Just think of what we could do! Each kingdom properly celebrated in its own right and all under the great love of the Luster Kingdom—" Mother paused and her forehead creased slightly, "Plus to would do good to have all our people centrally located," She was talking to herself.

I nodded along, my mind whirling with excitement and suddenly my heart gave a little skip.

Engagement balls for the Inner Princesses—some of whom I might add were not even officially engaged yet but it was more of a matter of declaration rather than a surprise.

ME hosting this event for all my best friends.

Endy in his formal wear.

His best friends getting engaged—with my blessing…with our blessing.

Oh my goodness graciousness…Endy might be proposing.

Endymion, Knight of Luster

I let the hot steam massage my muscles. The winter weather was finally beginning to abate and I could almost feel Spring coming. It was hard to believe I had been HOME for almost two months. The Ides of March—what will they bring?

Kunzite cleared his throat, "May I enter?" He asked formally. I waved away my other two attendants and Kunzite grabbed a pitcher of hot coffee from a leaving attendant.

"Do you ever relax Kunz?" I asked closing my eyes and inhaling the coffee. I was hurting in the worst way. This is the last time I fall asleep in a doorway….without being in trouble and having to be there.

"No, Endy, some of us have to work," Kunz teased as he poured himself a tall mug of straight black coffee, drinking it straight.

"And what work have you accomplished so early in the morning?" I muttered reluctantly letting the coffee get the better of me.

"Only that Her Majesty has decided to throw a joint engagement party for all of the Inner Princesses hosted by none other than the Princess Serenity herself," Kunzite said in a voice that could have just as easily been reporting the nightly rounds of the guards.

"I'm sorry?" I said still floundering to grasp the meaning of his report.

"Your Princess is hosting an engagement ball for all her sisters while she herself is STILL available for any eligible young man to—" Kunzite stopped as I splashed myself out of my up to now pleasant bath.

"WHAT" I managed to sputter blinding myself with water and desperately searching for a towel or a robe.

Something soft was handed to me and I graciously wiped my face before turning to face Kunzite again.

"What do you MEAN she's still available?" I spit out wrapping the towel around my waist and stepping out of the tub. My earlier attendants rushed in and began rubbing my body and hair down with more towels.

Kunzite leaned forward calmly, resting his elbows on his knees, hands holding the half full mug of coffee, "Well Endy, I mean that she's not affianced, rather she is not spoken for by any man,"

My reply was muffled by a towel but Kunzite got the gist of the swear and chuckled.

"She is damn well spoken for and you better not forget that!" I warned pointing my finger at him as my attendants gave me a robe to wear while we broke our fasts.

Kunzite merely nodded and walked with me to my sitting room, "Of course, Endymion, you have made your feelings," he emphasized feelings, "quite clear to us, those who know you and the Princess quite—shall we say intimately?"

My face was turning red and I smacked Kunzite's head as I sat down.

He was nonplussed by the action.

" My point, Endymion, is that as far as the general kingdom of Luster is concerned you are simply a very attentive knight to our lady Princess," he said no more, merely grabbing some toast and more coffee.

I ate my eggs in a silent rage—stabbing them mercilessly and all I could think of was that smug look Diamond had on his face at Serenity's ball. I had too spoken for Serenity on many a occasion. Who always escorted her? Who did she run to first? Who always found her? I speared some sausage. Kunzite had been spending far too much time with Mina. He was getting awfully good at this bit of duplicity.

"I never thought I would have to make an official pledge of my affections," I muttered underneath my breath.

Kunzite's face worked hard to hide his smile but his gray eyes twinkled with merriment.

"I suggest finding the lady Mina, she's much better at this," he winked and excused himself.

I growled, "Tell her I need to see her—"and Kunzite raised his eyebrows, "when she awakens! In the meantime set up an appointment for me to approach their Majesties," I swallowed hard, 'And tell my lady mother I will wait on her and Father within the hour," I called out as Kunzite nodded, leaving me to finish eating and dress for the day.

Suddenly my appetite was gone and in its place was a level of anxiety I don't think I had felt since the time Sere and I thought it would be great to replace all the main entrée dishes with frogs at some state banquet in honor of Lord Ares and Father had gone pink with rage. I winced at the memory of that.

Surely my audience with Sere's parents would go fine? They must be expecting this. I half smiled. Perhaps this was my Aunt's way of saying get a move on already.

Selenity, Queen of Luster

"And his highness Endymion of Luster and Terra wishes to wait upon your majesties around noon if that would be admissible?" Artemis managed to keep his face emotionless as he ran through the day's appointments.

I couldn't hide my grin. Perhaps I was getting a little too old to play matchmaker but this was just too good!

Apollo looked up from his papers, "Endy wants to see us? Why doesn't he just come himself?"

Artemis kept his poker face, "Perhaps he has more official business concerning your Majesties?"

"I suppose, I wonder if Lawrence has heard anything about it," Apollo muttered more to himself than to any of us.

I exchanged a look with Luna and she dashed out of the room to stop any message from going to Lawrence before we heard anything.

"The lad is welcome to see us anytime—please inform Endymion that we are always pleased to see _family_," I stressed.

Artemis was beginning to turn faint shades of pink, "As you wish," he managed to choke out before excusing himself from our presence.

I swatted at Apollo who's blue eyes, Serenity's eyes, were wide in shock, "Sele! These are important! You gave them to me to read!" He protested thinking I was upset that he had been reading as we listened to Artemis and planned our day.

"If Endymion wants to SEE YOU, then let him," I raised my eyebrows significantly.

"Why me? He's always talked to you first whenever he was in trouble," Apollo smiled in memory, "Do you remember the time he put molasses in Sere's hair trying to convince her it would make her hair shiny and he came tearing into here screaming bloody murder with Luna on his tail? Sere was actually rather happy to cut her hair as short as his,"

I laughed, "And when it started to grow out again she begged Endy to put taffy in her hair—anything to make her look like a boy and not a girl,"

We both laughed and all of a sudden the doors burst open and Gaia came rushing in. She leaned forward into a tripod position, trying to catch her breath.

I dashed to her side and tried to help her up, "Dearest! What happened? Is everyone okay? Why?" I questioned her and saw the roses blooming in her cheeks and her eyes dancing with merriment, "No! Did he truly?" I squealed like a young girl and Gaia nodded, still not speaking from her exertion.

"YIEEEEEEEEEE!!" I screamed and grabbed Gaia jumping up and down. She held my hands and screamed with me.

Lawrence walked in and started laughing. He hugged us both as one entity and went over to a bewildered Apollo.

"Did I miss something?" Apollo asked quietly peering to see if anyone else would be walking in screaming and laughing.

"I always knew we would end up as family!" Lawrence roared robustly and pulled Apollo into a bear hug, "Endymion wishes to—"

"To perhaps not have his parents plead his case for him?" An uncomfortable voice interrupted.

Gaia and I stopped jumping and turned to see Endymion standing in the open doorway looking stiff and uncomfortable in a dark brown formal jacket with dark gold brocade.

Gaia took one look at him and burst out laughing, "Of course not dearest, no one has said anything—yet," she said significantly to Lawrence who gave Apollo a long look, "We will see you presently, adieu," she grabbed Lawrence who barely let go of Apollo and they walked out of the sitting room to wait in the main chamber.

I struggled to regain my composure and motioned for Endymion to join Apollo and me at our breakfast, now lunch, table.

"Your parents said little to us Endymion, we are all ears, tell us, what makes you look so unhappy?"

"You didn't put taffy in Serenity's hair again did you? She would be terribly upset about that now I suppose" Apollo added as an afterthought pouring Endy a glass of water.

Endy clutched the glass and drowned half of it, sputtering as Apollo mentioned taffy. His eyes watered and he struggled for composure.

"No! "He said a little too forcefully, "I mean no, Sire, of course not. I doubt she would have let me live if I did that now," he added. I nodded, holding back my smile seeing if Endymion would spit this out and if Apollo would catch on.

"Well then what brings you here looking so formal, my boy?" Apollo prompted setting his papers aside and now seriously looking at Endymion.

Endymion set his glass down, "Well Sir, you see, there is to be a ball,"

Apollo waved his hand, "Don't fret about the security detailing, I already have Artemis and Jadeite working on it. Kunzite will hand you and your father plans by late afternoon,"

I bit the inside of my mouth and Endymion looked dumbstruck. He shook his head.

"Very good, sir, but that isn't what I have to come to ask about—"

Apollo looked thoughtful and nodded, "Yes, yes, I see," he started.

Endy's eyes went round and he held his breath.

"I have all the paperwork ready to reinstate your formal title, King does sound awfully good does it not?" Apollo joked.

Endy fell back in his chair. I hadn't noticed he had been leaning forward. He shot me a look of help and I tried to make myself appear as innocent as I could. Endy knew that he had my blessing. He had my blessing before Serenity was born.

"Thank you, your Majesty, that is too gracious," the courtier in Endymion was struggling to remain polite, "but Sire, if you will let me finish—"

"Finish what, lad? What else about the ball worries you?" Apollo looked genuinely surprised.

"Sire, there is something I must ask of you and I know I am most unworthy and there will never be anyone good enough—"

"Really, son, you are in great need of a promotion, a more challenging position, your father said as much to me. You are a good man, son, a good man," Apollo nodded, "Well, if that's all?"

"Your Majesty!" Endymion stood up in his chair and realizing that Apollo was still sitting he fell to knees in Luster salute, "I am trying to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage!" Endymion cried out.

Apollo's water glass fell to the floor and bounced, not shattering, rolling to a stop by Endymion's now wet knees.

"Oh," was all Apollo weakly managed as he paled and I saw the inner machinery piecing all the parts of the morning together, "Oh—OH," he shot a look at me and I burst out laughing much to the chagrin of Endymion whose face was a bright red as he remained down in Luster salute, staring into the depths of his black leather boots.

"Oh, Apollo, I'm sorry! I couldn't propose FOR him!" I managed to say between all my gasping for breath.

"Oh Good Goddess, get off your knees son, you aren't proposing to me!" Apollo shook Endymion's shoulder.

Endymion looked with pure fear onto Apollo's face.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm some evil father? When have I ever discouraged your suite with Serenity? Good Goddess lad, I was beginning to think I would have to enter into negotiations with your father if you didn't strap up and ask already!" Apollo boomed into rich laughter, "My Lord, is that what you have been trying to spit out? You walked in here like you were walking to your own death!" Apollo's eyes were running with tears of laughter and joy, "You, wife," Apollo suddenly said his sky blue eyes twinkling, "go fetch your coconspirators—now I understand the sudden need for an engagement ball for our Inner Princesses,"

I kissed Apollo's forehead quickly and rushed to throw open the chamber doors and celebrate this destined union of our children.

Dearest daughter, I thought as Lawrence popped champagne bottles and Endy disappeared to choose a ring and hide until his embarrassment abated, I hope the stars themselves shine and bless your happiness.

Serenity, Princess of Luster

"Do you think he's going to propose?" I asked Ami again for the hundredth as she helped me towel dry my hair.

Ami looked up from my knees and sighed, "For goodness sakes, Sere, does the idea truly come as surprise?"

"Surprise that Endy is willing to commit himself to this bubblehead for eternity? He must have taken some really horrid blows under Beryl," Rei teased from the fire where she heated towels.

I scowled, "You are really not funny,"

Rei smirked, "Lita seems to think so,"

I tried to turn in my chair but Ami's hands on my hair prevented me from turning my neck, "Lita!" I moaned.

Lita raised her eyebrows, "You guys have been destined from the beginning, Sere, I really doubt that he had not planned this from the beginning,"

"Beginning, what beginning?" I asked confused. The girls collectively sighed.

"He only manages to save your life at every possible second," Rei ticked off on her fingers.

"He has been your best friend forever," Ami chimed in.

"And one only has to look at him to see that he never thought of you as anything less than the Queen of his Heart," Lita took my face in her hands, "And no I don't think your mother is making him propose,"

I squeaked, "What?! I didn't even think that was a possibility…thanks Lita," I muttered as a new fear entered my heart.

Rei sighed; exasperated and pushed her sweaty bangs aside, "Lita, you really have the world's biggest mouth next to the Princess here,

"Hey…"I tried to argue but found myself wondering if my mother had REALLY manipulated the situation to end like this. Bah, what am I talking about? He hasn't even proposed yet.

"Though," Mina poked her head out of my closet, "I do have it on very good authority that Endymion waited on both his parents and YOUR parents in the past few hours,"

"WHAT!" We all squawked and turned to Mina who's face turned red.

"Spill it! What else do you know?" Lita pounced on Mina and pulled her out of the closet.

"Truce! Truce!" Mina held her hands up and I saw the flash of a canary yellow diamond on her left hand. That diamond that not been there before and as it glittered in the early afternoon light my heart gave a jealous thump in my chest.

"What did Endy say?" Rei pressed.

"How was I supposed to know! I couldn't get close enough to the quarters!" Mina replied defiantly, "And besides, Artemis wouldn't let me eavesdrop—so it's GOT to be big,"

"It must have to do with his reinstatement as King of Earth—I have been hearing a great deal about the paperwork and effort that has gone into recreating the title and bestowing it on Endymion," Ami mused out loud.

The silence was deafening and we all just stared at Ami. She blushed deeply, "I'm sure it was more serious than that," she added hastily but I threw a towel at her. Damage done.

I turned back to the fire and the girls helped my dry my hair in silence. I steepled my fingers and leaned forward—what did Endy want with his parents AND my parents today? Was my mom really forcing him to propose or was she just setting up the perfect opportunity for it? Or…I sighed and closed my eyes as Rei brushed my hair out. I guess only Time would tell what he wanted.

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone!! SO SORRY for being so late!! I have recently fallen into the whole Twilight phenomenon and I am getting excited about everything concerning the movie and Stephenie Meyer's new book, The Host. For those of you who loved Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter, the Twilight Series CANNOT disappoint!

Next Chapter: The Ring and the Engagement!! Will everything turn out okay? Can Endy buy a ring without any of the girls finding out? What will he finally say? Will Sere agree or flip out? And…where ARE those evil creatures from the Wraith Kingdom and will they ever stop fighting long enough to form an attack? Find out next time!


	38. Chapter 37: Be Mine

**Title: Crescent Mirror**

**Author: aaeris17**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**Endymion—utterly confused future King of an extinct title and future King consort of Luster**

"How hard can it be? Its only a ring—just a ring—"I muttered out loud sitting in my private study and gazing over the hundreds of rings in front of me—rings of every single color, shape, and form. Some diamonds were the starkest of white and others were the deepest blues and pinks. Some hinted at yellow and others were almost brown. Others were solitaries and some seemed to be whole clusters of stones that there was no room for a band.

"Only a ring she's been dreaming about her entire life and will wear for the rest of her life!" Mina chimed in happily as she clapped her hands trying on some rings and throwing others aside. I shot her a dark look and she just grinned, "Endy! This is SO exciting! She has NO idea! Well she has some-" at this I let out a startled cry, "Well COME ON, you have a secret meeting with your parents and then with HER parents and then there is the ball tomorrow that is celebrating the engagements of all the other Inner Princesses, I'll be shocked if she didn't think something was amiss,"

"Especially since she is hosting and you are co hosting," Kunzite added from my desk where he was taking notes on some parchment.

"That's not helpful Kunz," Mina scolded.

I scoffed, "You're one to talk Mina! Geez, did you have to go around flashing that stupid ring?"

Mina's face drooped and she pouted, "Its not a stupid ring and I have been waiting TWO weeks for this to be found in the Venusian treasury!" She lifted up her ring hand and scolded with one finger to me, "You need to focus on the task at hand—which ring says 'Serenity! I love you and have always loved you. Marry me and let us be joined for eternity!' " Mina sighed dramatically and clasped her hands to her heart, eyelashes maddeningly swooning.

"The really annoying one that sounds like its HUMMING," Kunzite muttered darkly to a whole pile of rings that were covered with a heavy velvet cloth.

I rolled my eyes, "Absolutely NOT! I have already had enough experience with magical objects that seem to have their own sarcastic opinion on what they think you should do,"

Mina raised her dark eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy, "And that was when exactly?"

"Ask Serenity's Rainbow Rod thing," I frowned thinking that if Serenity ever out grew that darned kaleidoscope I would take great pleasure to smashing it to pieces.

"O-K," Mina replied in a I don't even want to know the details voice, "Do you like ANY of these?" She asked exasperated.

I returned my thoughts to the subject at hand—the problem was that none of these rings seemed to be the ONE. None were as special as Serenity was to me—nothing as unique—nothing as singular in its being as Serenity was in life.

"These are beautiful," Mina cooed as she lifted up more pieces of ancient jewelry.

When my parents and Sere's parents had finally calmed down enough for me to get one coherent thought out, everyone wanted to see the ring. Of course I had none. Honestly I hadn't really thought beyond getting Apollo's permission. Once that was secured I realized the gravity of the situation—I was about to be ENGAGED. I had never once in my life thought of myself as a married man. I had grown up being taught duty and honor.

For as long as I could remember I was born to serve the Luster crown and bring honor to the ancient tithe that was mine to possess. I knew I would one day have my father's position and possibly Artemis's own and be the future King's right hand man. It wasn't until that fateful day that the girls were bestowed their powers did I realize that I might one day bow to the man who would have Apollo's place—that is I would bow to Serenity's King Consort—her husband, her lover. At that instant my heart skipped half a dozen beats. I thought I was going to pass out as I forced myself to breathe and focus on what my father was detailing to us.

In that second, though I truly did not realize it, I was ready to do anything to be the one Serenity married and shared the crown of Luster with. I knew I cared deeply for this boyish girl who had been my closest friend and companion as long as I could remember. I resolved to make myself worthy of her—someday.

Then came those long years lost from her—always on the verge of losing hope, the dark fear that I would never return, the terror that she would love another, the promise Kunzite had made to step up and let no one touch her.

Now, she was mine. After all these years, she was so close to becoming mine. We had seen our future—however terrifying and uncertain it might be it was ours to conquer together. I would never lose faith in her, in myself, in our destined love.

"Are you even listening to one word I am saying?" Mina rapped her knuckles on my forehead. I frowned and swatted her away. She had been doing that all our lives and I really wished sometimes I was a girl or at least fifteen years younger so I could just rap her back.

Kunzite made a disapproving noise and Mina blushed, "I'm sure his mind is going through the same machinations mine did when your do good god father and my dear general decided to announce our engagement before I properly proposed,"

Mina's temper flared as the color rose high in her cheeks, "WE, good sir, were meant to be together and it would have happened with or without Artemis so help me!" She shrilled and stopped when she saw that Kunzite's shoulders were shaking, "Hmph, see if I defend our love again," she stuck her tongue out at his back and I'm sure Kunzite knew what she was doing cause he continued laughing silently.

"What were you wondering that was so necessary to interrupt my lovely thoughts?" I teased Mina settling my eyes back to the ancient jewels scattered before us.

"Where did Luna procure all these? I have never seen some of these jewels before," Mina asked touching a delicate ring that seemed to be a living rose made of pink diamonds and green emeralds.

I grazed my fingertip over the ring, feeling the rush of magic that came through me.

"They're from the ancient Terra treasury—jewels almost as old as Terra itself," I whispered smiling as I remembered the insane fury those three women went into once the men started toasting with the special old Lunar moon dust liqueur.

'A ring! We must get a ring!' Mother squealed.

'Mom, you are NOT picking out my engagement ring!' I had muttered horrified.

'Why not?!' She looked crestfallen, 'what else are mothers and aunts for?'

'For applauding my ability to choose a ring for Serenity on my own,' I answered rebelliously.

'Luna! Luna!' My aunt started squealing all over again, 'Go and have the guards pull ALL the rings in the Luster treasury and the Terra treasury!!'

'Oh, Goddess,' I muttered as the two of them flew after Luna with fire at their heels.

"Are you telling me that these are ALL the rings from the kingdom's treasury?" Mina asked incredulously as she drank in the beauty of the Luster splendor, "I believe that the Venusian treasury hardly rivals this,"

I watched Mina's face and noted once again how alike she and Serenity were. Both were incredibly loving, forgiving, courageous, loyal to a fault, and completely supportive of everything the other did. I doubt they have ever been truly jealous of the other. One would never know that in the rare case of Serenity being barren it would be Mina and her heirs to inherit the throne of Luster. Never once, not even now with all the sparkle and privilege of the Luster heiress lying before, has Mina been jealous of Serenity. This is why I was asking Mina to help me.

"Okay, so anything just cry out 'Serenity' to you, Kunz?" I asked sighing deeply as I reached over to put a pillow over what I was almost certain were a tray full of singing rings. Why the Goddess saw fit to bewitch rings with their own personalities I will never ask. How Serenity handles all the advice from her Rainbow Moon rod I'll never understand—or whatever that thing prefers to be called.

"I thought we were against inanimate objects with their own ideas?" Kunzite teased in the only tone he really possessed-slightly serious and almost derisive.

"Har har, darling, come, one of these rings must make you think of Serenity," Mina tugged on Kunzite's shirt sleeve and pulling him closer.

"She does like pearls," Kunzite admitted reluctantly and earned such a rewarding smile from Mina that he almost blushed.

"Pearls are for tears," Mina chimed primly, "Besides Serenity will have enough pearls as a Princess of Luster—you know those ropes of pearls the Queen wears in her coronation portrait are suppose to be made from the tears of the Moon Goddess herself wept when she had to depart this plane for the glen of the Shining Ones,"

I raised my eyebrows—I did not know that and both Kunzite and I share an amused look at Mina's story—she had actually gotten that right without creating some hackneyed expression.

"What about rubies?" Mina held up a giant ruby ring that appeared to be a large egg sitting on top a golden band.

"Virtuous woman, yes, but how much does that weigh?" I asked crinkling my nose at the sight of the robin's egg that was supposed to be a ring.

"She wore sapphires at the send off ball," Kunzite remembered, "Do you see her wearing this for the rest of her life?"

I sorted through the rings and honestly, they were all beautiful rings that Sere would squeal over and wear for any number of occasions. Yet, none of these sapphires or rubies were rings that Sere could wear every day, all day, forever.

"I need something that is her very essence—" I clamped my mouth shut and I saw a spark in Mina's eyes. She knew what I was trying to say.

"Then no brightly colored jewels—" Mina grinned broadly and handed Kunzite trays of emeralds, topazes, sapphires, rubies, and almost every color of the spectrum of rings that would have caught your eye in a second, "Serenity isn't flashy like fire or strength like an oak or—"

"As cool as ice," Kunzite finished and I nodded along. All those matched descriptions of the other girls that Serenity regarded as sisters. What one noticed about Serenity was something that drew all those other elements together. Serenity was their lodestar. She was the magnetic point around which everything rotated. She wasn't necessarily a sun or moon but she possessed a quality that was pure strength, love, loyalty, and devotion. She was, quite simply, the purest soul around next to her own saintly parents.

"She's my heart, "I whispered sorting through the trays that were left in front of us. All forms of diamonds—diamonds the strongest substance on this Earth next to the mythical Silver Imperium Crystal and my own Golden Crystal. Only either of those two stones could destroy the diamonds in front of me.

"She's the heart of everything," murmured Mina. All those other jewels seemed dull in comparison to their pure and rare counterpart—now my task was narrowed—I must find something as pure and unique as Sere.

Mina snapped her head to the side for a second and I could see her eyes squint and her attention was diverted. Kunzite ignored it and stared at me knowingly.

_Do you understand? _Kunzite laughed inside my head and I rolled my eyes. Of course. One of the other girls was trying to communicate with her and she had been throwing up a pretty huge mental block so no one—especially Sere and Rei—would see what she was doing.

Mina turned her attention back to the rings and tossed several aside quickly, "Sere is getting anxious—she has never hosted anything before and the fact she and you, Endy, are hosting all the others engagements is not lost on her—in fact I think she's starting to worry that if you two EVER get engaged it will be because everyone else already has.

I choked back a laugh, "You've GOT to be kidding! So how in the hell am I supposed to propose now??"

"Be romantic, sweep her off her feet," Kunzite offered easily. As if it was as easy as a battle formation! I scowled at him and Mina shot him a look too. He looked offended—to him it had been a simple enough solution.

"I always meant to propose," I shot at Mina knowing that look on her face—the look that said part of her seriously wondered if I was planning on proposing before all the other girls had gotten engaged leaving Serenity the odd one out of the bunch.

"I never implied otherwise," Mina replied with a haughty air I recognized too well as the petulant five year old within her.

"Between being kidnapped and forced to work in Beryl's Black Crystal mines, help tend to mutated youmas, and trying to keep her alive long enough to tell her I love her, its been kinda hard to manage a courtship, much less a proposal!" I exclaimed.

Kunzite covered up a cough and Mina looked markedly subdued making me feel awful. Those years weren't any easier on Mina and Kunzite as they both fought to do their duty rather than be true to their own hearts.

"The path to love was a mountain and not a molehill," Mina misquoted and she effectively broke the tension that was building though I am not sure she knew that we were laughing at her mountain and molehill comment.

"Seriously," I ran my hand thru my thick hair, "I don't know how I am suppose to do this if I can't even find a ring," I leaned back on my elbows, "I need a—ouch!"

I had been about to say sign when a sharp pain shot thru my elbow and up my arm. I looked around and saw a shining object hiding in the thick carpet. I squinted and pinched out of the soft fibers.

"This is it!" I exclaimed and held it flat in the palm of my hand, "Kunz, Mina, look! I found it! Literally," I laughed and showed them the object that had literally pinched a nerve.

In my palm sat a shining little beacon that seemed to be illuminated from a fire within. The ring was a heart shaped diamond the size of my thumb surrounded by frame of smaller diamonds and extending out to form the band were two table cut diamonds shaped like wings. The ring was simple, beautiful, and seemed to shimmer as it sat in my palm being observed by two people whose eyes were full of love.

"Oh, Endy! Its perfect," Mina cooed and reverently ran her finger over it.

"I have never seen a diamond glow like that," Kunzite muttered, his voice thick with the emotion that was in the air.

I nodded. I must ask Aunt Selenity if the diamond was perhaps enhanced? I shuddered internally thinking that this diamond was perhaps a singing diamond that would start telling me to cut my hair or press my collar or something equally inane.

"So how you gonna do this?" Mina leaned back on her heels and went straight back to the business at hand.

My shoulders drooped and I looked at the glittering representation of my love for Serenity and felt a little better.

"In my own way—I think I got this," I took the little blue velvet box Mina was holding out and popped it open. I gently took the heart diamond ring and nestled it among the pink silk, "Thanks, guys, and," I sternly looked from Kunzite to Mina who's big blue eyes that matched her cousin's except for being a shade too light, "If either of you breathes a WORD of this to ANYONE, you're both dead, "I stared perhaps a second too loud at Mina cause Kunzite cleared his throat unhappily.

"Understood, Endymion," he nodded curtly, "We'll gather up the rest of the jewels and see that they are returned to their proper home, come darling and no need to look so pouty," he encouraged and my heart staggered slightly.

I had never heard Kunzite be so affectionate to anyone—except perhaps his horse but he really did care about his mare, Ebony. _Love,_ I reflected into the silence of my sitting room, _ was truly the catalyst for all change in humanity. Love and sacrifice for that love._ I lovingly touched the velvet box now in my breast pocket.

"Are you SURE you can do this?" Mina swirled back into the room followed by a red faced Kunzite.

"Yes Mina, I promise I won't ruin this for her," I mocked her tone of voice and she made a face at me. I stuck out my tongue at her causing Kunzite to raise his eyebrows. I scowled at him and he patiently pushed Mina out the door.

I swung my right hand in am impatient fashion causing the door to slam and rattle ever so slightly in its frame. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I swear to the Goddess there is something about Mina that makes you want to kiss her and strangle her in the same breath. Only Goddess knows the first urge has really never come over me. There's something about being raised with a girl that makes her totally untouchable like that—unless of course you were destined to be with that one girl from the day you were born and so on.

I walked into my private bedroom, away from the public areas where anyone might search for me. I had exactly two days before the ball. In fact less than forty-eight hours. I stood staring at the large gilt mirror on my vanity.

"Come on! Be a man!" I ordered my reflection, "You can do this! Kunzite did it...well not technically but Nephrite did! And Jadeite risked Rei's temper—surely you can think of a way to this do!" I begged my reflection secretly thinking there is no way I could look THAT pathetic. I banged my fist against the wall next to the mirror. My reflection shuddered in reaction and I felt secretly pleased.

"Knock knock dearest," a sweet voice entered my bedroom and I glanced up to see my smiling mother.

I bowed my head to her, "Mother," I gave her a welcoming smile.

"Come now, darling, you know you miss calling me Mum," she flashed me a smile I recognized as my own when I actually managed to capture her particularly charming character.

I followed my mother back into my sitting room where she had of course conjured up coffee—black and strong just the way I had always drank it. The way she had drank it up until her last few years.

"Mum," I drawled out and accepted the coffee, sitting down, feeling the bulge of the ring more noticeable than ever.

"So?" Mother's eyes were wide and they twinkled at me. Her eyes were my eyes. I had inherited so much from my mother. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile. Sometimes I wondered if she had been around in a more physical sense during those ever so important teenage years if I would have been less of—what did Rei call it—ice statue. I couldn't help it if my father had been an unusually stoic man especially once Mother was no longer in the picture. It was so hard to laugh in a family that always seemed to be missing a unique piece that we could never quite fit together.

I watched Mother sip her coffee—patiently waiting for me to do what she knew I was about to do—have a break down over this almost engagement.

"Mummy," I blew over my coffee in frustration, "Stop sitting there and staring at me,"

Mother raised her fine black eyebrows, "Cat got your tongue Endymion?"

I scrunched my nose at her, feeling like the world's biggest brat today.

"Just tell me why you were attempting to kill your mirror reflection—were you trying to get to the other side again?" Mother teased gently.

"Mina says that Sere is afraid that I might propose only because everyone else ALREADY HAS," I stressed taking a large gulp of my coffee.

"The wonderful engagement ball for all the Inner Princesses that you and the Princess herself are hosting in honor of your Inner Guard and hers,"

I nodded, "And to make things worse, which I'm sure everyone is whispering about now or else Serenity wouldn't have even thought about it, is that she and I are the only quote on quote single ones left—I don't know why my dear AUNT," I stressed to Mum, "would have thought this would be a good idea besides completely making me realize that there is no time like the present to start the rest of life," I took a cookie thinking how much Serenity would have enjoyed this.

"Hmm," Mum was thoughtful, "Should I tell you about a little breakfast meeting Selenity had with Serenity asking Serenity to host this ball in honor of all her friends?" She looked sheepish.

"MOM,"I cried exasperated putting down my teacup, "Did you guys try to SET THIS UP!" I looked at her in complete horror and saw in a tiny part of her eye that it WAS true, "You guys are going to RUIN this!" I felt awful. No wonder Sere thought that I was being forced to propose to her. I WAS being forced!

I thought of all the subtle hints. The fact that Mina and ALL the other girls got engaged. The little nudges from Kunzite. The fact my dearest Aunt and my own MOTHER decided to plot and plan behind my back. The ring in my breast pocket felt heavy and was burning. I felt completely awful.

"I can't believe you guys had so little faith in us," I muttered quietly and Mother's arms came around me.

"We weren't trying to do anything! Honestly, darling, we just, we…" She trailed off. Clearly they had not anticipated this, "You still are going to--right?" Mother held my face in her hands.

I turned away from her gaze—it was too hard to look upon my own reflection, "I just can't believe you and Aunt Selenity doubted my love for her to such an extent you had to create a ball to give me an excuse," I stood up, "If you'll excuse me I need some time alone—to think,"

"Endy! Endy please, listen to me, Endy!" Mother called after me but I turned on my heel and evaporated into thin air, feeling myself come together in no other place than the Crescent Mirror.

The air was cold, but I could feel the furls of spring reaching out to reclaim her place in the world. I breathed in the cool air.

The day was pretty much over. The sun was setting in a glorious red and orange brilliancy and the sun seemed larger than ever as its reflection was echoed on the large Crescent Mirror. I walked around its edge—remembering all the years of fun we've had here. The years of swimming lessons, ice skating parties, lessons, horseback riding, my entire life was wrapped around this beautiful piece of existence.

_If I ever do get to propose to the woman I love on my own terms, I would do it here, when the moon was rising just as the sun was setting and she would be standing like an angel with all of this behind her._

I walked out onto the rock. I don't know how many times I had sat here—either with Sere or by myself. Daydreaming about what my future would be like—what did life have in store for Serenity and me?

"Endy?" A voice broke my solitude, "What are you doing dozing on the Crescent?"

I looked up and squinted my eyes at the sudden light, I saw a pale heart shaped face with laughing pink lips and questioning sky blue eyes. Serenity's hair blended into the gold surrounding her giving her a halo.

"Dreaming, sit down," I lifted up my hand and she took it carefully, coming down next to me with graceful ease.

"Liar, what are you really worried about it? I don't know if I like this dreamy look on your face," Sere teased as she leaned back on one elbow, her golden hair was free of its odangoes and just looped carelessly around a smaller bun at the nape of her neck. I reached over and grabbed those tresses, pulling Sere into the crick of elbow, her cheek resting against my shoulder. I played with those locks and felt her warm breath on me.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked suddenly worried that the cold stone was seeping thru her pale green dress edged in pink.

Serenity laughed, it echoed across the water and came back to me a thousand times richer and full of life, "Oh come Endy, you aren't going to distract me, this swan down robe is soft enough and warm enough for the two of us now please, tell me why you're hiding here?" I heard the questioning quiver in her voice.

I kissed her forehead, "I'm not trying to distract you and I'm not hiding—I'm just trying to find a place where I can be—"

"Just you," Serenity sighed. I smelled the sweet essence of her hair. She nestled against me, "Sometimes I feel like this is the only place I can be free to be just ME," she said emphatically, "A place where I'm not a Princess with a million responsibilities or a Sailor Scout with the weight of the protection of all that is good on my shoulders, a place where no one has a claim on me,"

My heart twanged, "No one?" I asked softly, meaningfully. Serenity propped herself up on one elbow so she could look down into my eyes.

"I have always belong to only you," she whispered each word throbbing with love.

I reached up my left hand, my right still entangled in her hair, "Even if I were nothing but a farmer with a dozen sheep?"

Serenity giggled—perhaps an image of me as a shepherd provoking her, "Even if you were a shepherd and I lived on the Moon and could never be with you I would still desire to watch you, love you, forever,"

I pulled her face down to me, kissing her parted lips and once again forgetting to breathe as I got lost in the heat of the moment.

"I love you, "I whispered into her face, "I love you so much," I kissed her again.

"I love you too, always, always, always," she pecked my face with light feather kisses.

I sat up suddenly, pulling Serenity into a half sitting half leaning position.

"Marry me," I whispered, gazing deep into her eyes and taking both her hands in mine, "Marry me here, without anyone telling you what to do or wear or say, swear you'll be mine, in the eyes of the Goddess,"

Serenity's eyes became as round as saucers and her lips started trembling, "Oh Endy, swear not," she whispered taking our clasped hands up and kissing the knuckles, "I…oh…" Serenity started crying softly.

"I'm doing this all wrong," I muttered to no one and in one swift move pulled Serenity to her feet and fell on my knees.

"Oh!" Serenity looked like she was about to collapse between her smiles and tears.

"Will you, Serenity, Sere, Princess of my heart, best friend, love, and soul mate, do me the honor of your sovereign hand in marriage?" I proposed and holding her left hand in my right hand I pulled out the ring from my breast pocket.

Serenity's mouth fell open when she saw the blue velvet box and I managed to open it with one hand.

"Marry me, Sere, and you will know now that I kept the vow we made all those years ago about never leaving you," I kissed her hand and then quickly spit over my shoulder, mimicking the old secret handshake.

Serenity was nodding so fast I thought she would hurt herself as I slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Are you just going to SIT there?!" Serenity squealed and collapsed down into my arms, "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you and if you leave me without taking me with you I will sic the Rainbow Moon rod on you!"

I held her close and kissed her in a state of complete oblivion. I had done it. Without anyone forcing me to. Without anyone else interfering. For now, this story, our story, was simply about us. This one moment, as the sun set and the moon rose, we were together, united, and nothing, as we whispered betrothal vows to each other, could take us apart. In the future, tomorrow, even later tonight, we would share ourselves with the grander world. Yet for this hour of twilight, we were simply Serenity and Endymion, two best friends who had finally come full circle on their journey of love.


	39. Chapter 38: The story must continue

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

I am so sorry that it was been more than six months since I last updated!! I couldn't even believe it myself! I am also going to hang my head shamefully and say this is not the chapter I wanted it to be. If I had kept the chapter as I wanted it—it would have been maybe three times longer and not nearly as interesting. I am really trying to move away from the lovely family piece of Selenity, Apollo, Serenity, and Endymion and more into Serenity and the Sailor Scouts fighting the deadliest evil Luster has ever known. I hope you guys are beginning to pick up where the story is going and I hope you are having as much fun as I am in extending this epic.

Again, I really want to apologize and thank you, my fans, for sticking to this story and forgiving me time and time again for not updating, and for not making the chapters as long as they can be. Please forgive me and have patience!! Med school is soul consuming ;)

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Serenity, Princess of Luster… and recent betrothed of Endymion!!!

Endymion and I sat arms and lips wrapped around each in other for what seemed like forever as the marigold sun set into a violet twilight. My heart was singing as I caressed the beautiful heart shaped diamond ring I was now in possession of.

I was torn between staring at the ring and continuing to kiss Endymion so I began some sort of super energized rabbit as I bounced from his lips down to staring at my hand. Endy laughed heartily, nibbling my ear.

"I am just happy it doesn't sing," he murmured into my heart and I swatted him with my right hand.

"Hush, that rod got us together," I kissed him briefly and felt his mouth open to protest—which he did.

"I would like to think I had some hand in that!" He objected hotly.

"Hmm," I hummed, "I think it was the entire Saturn being kidnapped and Neptune and Uranus trying to kill me that really brought us together,"

Endy blew his bangs in frustration, "At least I gave you the ring,"

My face broke into a wide grin and I flung my arms around him, "Yes my darling you DID get the ring and you DID propose and you did it because you WANTED to and no one MADE you," I emphasized kissing him even more.

Endymion broke free from my hold and looked into my eyes with a perfectly seriously face, "I always knew you would be part of my life, Serenity, and no one could make me do anything—except you, and for you I would go to the ends of the Earth and back,"

I put my ringed hand against his mouth, "Don't say that," I whispered,

Endy took my hand gently and kissed the diamond, "I mean it, Sere, no one could have coerced me to do something I didn't want to do unless you wished me to,"

I rolled my eyes, "So you completely saw through Mom's plans?"

Endy's eyes sparkled, "Let's just say it was exceedingly eye opening," he teased moving in to kiss my cheek, then earlobe, then neck.

"Oh?" I questioned softly with a knowing tone to my voice.

"Oh indeed," Endy playfully pretended to nip my ear, "Don't think I am unaware of the lovely mind meld you and your cousin like to play it,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I turned my head from him and he immediately began tickling me, "Endy stop! You're going to make us fall!" I squealed.

"Oh?" Endy mocked, "Are you afraid we might ruin your dress? I remember a time when you were only to eager to ruin your dress," Endy swept me up in his arms.

I threw my arms around his neck, "You wouldn't dare! I swear I will hurt you!" I threatened as Endy took one large stride closer to the Crescent's rounded edge.

"Will you cut off my head?" Endy gave me large puppy eyes and I couldn't help but laugh and deliver a playful jab to his ribs, "Omph! Don't MAKE me drop you! Honestly if you punch and you fall that is NOT my fault," Endy nodded in an infuriating way.

I scowled, "Yes it is! You," I pretended to swoon, "are my knight in shining armor! What kind of knight would you be if you dropped your Princess?"

"Someone who loves a good joke," Endy replied smoothly. I squinted my eyes.

"Someone who wants to be dead," I corrected and Endy burst out laughing, twirling him and me on the spot.

"Eeeee!" I shrieked as I realize that Endymion was not only turning on spot but also transporting us.

He stopped and my head stopped spinning long enough to realize we were in the main foyer of the castle.

"Hullo!!" Endymion called loudly and it echoed throughout all the halls and I could hear footsteps rushing, heels clicking on the marble floor. I felt the magic in the air, as I believe one or two girls and several of the Generals materialized into the air.

"ENDY!" Aunt Gaia cried holding her blood red skirts high as she rushed into the room, "Where have you been! Your Aunt and I have been searching for you everywhere!"

Mother skidded in literally, almost knocking Endy's mother over, "Endy! Darling, we have been so—Serenity?? Is she okay!" Mother almost screamed as she realized Endy was still holding me.

"Goodness what's all this noise!" Rei clucked her tongue as she took in the scene.

"Why are you yelling?" Nephrite asked sounding bothered as he dusted off his shoulders. Lita looked a mess, completely dressed in training clothes. Ami had one set of glasses perched on her head and another in her hands. Zoiscite stumbled in under a dozen books, clearly finding trouble levitating them as Jadeite followed in with another pile of books, his somewhat levitating.

"Endy my lad, is everything okay?" Lawrence and Father had arrived by this point and I saw Artemis and Luna burst out of two separate secret entrances—the former being followed by a handful of Luster Guards.

"Way to go," I whispered sarcastically to Endy. He snapped his teeth at me again and I let out a joyous laugh that caused all chatter to become silent.

"Endymion, Serenity, is everything okay?" Father asked carefully watching first my blushing face and Endy's shining one.

We nodded and looked at each other and nodded again. I threw my left hand out and Endy shouted, "WE DID IT!!"

"OH MY GODDESS!!" Everyone screeched and started screaming and yelling and I think Luna was crying.

Arms began flailing around us and my eyes grew round as Endymion was forced to put me down for fear of suffocation by both his mother and my mother.

"Oh my gosh let's see the ring!" Lita grabbed my hand and started squealing at high levels. Nephrite delicately held his free hand over his ear and leaned over to offer his congratulations—his deep velvet eyes glistening with happiness. Ami peaked in under Lita's arm until Nephrite noticed her and gently pulled Lita back whispering to her that she could see from where she was—once again teasing her Amazonian stature.

"Oh Sere, congratulations," Ami whispered tenderly, eyes full of soft tears. She kissed my cheek sweetly and I felt Zoiscite squeeze my hand tenderly. _My friends!_ My heart sang with joy.

"Why is everyone getting so weepy?" Rei demanded as she pushed her way into our close-knit circle. She stared brusquely at me and I could see her violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears. For a second I saw the little six year old I had met all those years ago who was purposely ignoring us children. The flashback shifted as Rei's face broke down and the tears gushed out of her eyes. She fell on me with both arms and her sobs were muffled in my swan down hood.

"Rei…" I whispered holding her with my left hand; my right still entwined with Endy's, "Are you not happy?" I asked her raven hair.

"Don't…be…daft…" She managed to get out and I felt one of her hands wipe her eyes, "Tis because I am so…so…ha…happy I weep!"

I exchanged bizarre glances with the girls and looked for Jadeite who was busy pretending to punch Endy in the stomach. He didn't seem in any hurry to get to Rei.

Nephrite placed his hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and stepped back holding me at arm's length---searching my face for once, not my mind. She swiftly kissed my cheeks and ran out of the foyer—disappearing in a turn of red.

This Jadeite noticed and he hurriedly pecked my cheek, "Better get on to the wedding night," he wolfishly added before shimmering away himself.

I turned to face my friends—somewhat shocked from the emotional high we had just all endured.

"Daughter," The voice was my father's and he looked so happy and so sad at the same time that it was all I could do not to burst into tears.

"Daddy!" I whispered hoarsely as I dropped Endy's hand to fully embrace my father. My father, my father, my father—no man would ever replace him, not even Endymion. I stepped back to see tears reflected in his sky blue eyes—my eyes. His burnished golden hair was my hair and I could see in this moment he had never been more happy that his genes had overcome the Lunarian ones to give a golden Princess for the first time in the lineage of the line of Selene.

"I was so happy when your hair didn't lighten or darken," he whispered, knowing what I was thinking somehow, "I just hope that Endy doesn't mess it up for my grandchildren!" He added loudly slapping Lawrence on the back.

"Don't look at me Apollo," Lawrence shook his head and threw an arm around his ernst while wife as she continued to hop around Endymion, "It was this lady's family that produced the dark, dark hair the lad has,"

Gaia swatted at his arm, "Leave be! My parents were only too proud to have a dark haired daughter! I'm just relived its not pink,"

"Pink?" Father echoed and looks at Mother's own lavender hair possibly trying to envision his future grandchildren.

Gaia nodded, coming over to ruffle my hair, "The guardians of the Earth have always had vibrant pink hair, raging in colors from the deepest magma red to the lightest pink of twilight," She reminisced softly, perhaps seeing her own mother, "Be warned Apollo, you may live to see that hair come back,"

Father pretended to shudder but threw a dazzling smile to everyone, "I say this calls for an impromptu family dinner! Lita, Luna?" Father asked the two women. Lita flashed me a thumbs up and hurried away.

Luna came up to me, tears streaming down her face, "I do not think I could be any happier," my oldest friend whispered as she held my face in both her hands and leaned forward so her crescent mark touched mine and I felt a glow permeate my very soul, "Go in peace," she added before following Lita out of the foyer.

I turned to my mother who had said little over the entire thing and waited for her to say something as Father almost gruffly asked for everyone to come with him please.

"Mama?" I asked tentatively and no one could have prepared me for her response as she fell upon both Endymion, crying fearfully and holding us as if someone was trying to take us away and me.

"Mama! You are happy?" I asked worriedly and tried to turn my head to look at Endymion who was awkwardly patting my mother on her back saying reassuring things.

"I just always wished this for you two—and…" she could not finish, showing us a tearful smile but clinging to our bodies with tight hands, "It is as it should have BEEN" she whispered reverently and kissed us both. She stepped back and looked at us silently, small drops of tears tracing the valleys their predecessors had forged.

In that moment I saw that my mother's time had come and gone. She was looking at the future and that was me. I saw her and suddenly all the years of her life were upon her. I saw the stiffness in the arch of her back from years of holding her neck high. I saw the way her hands were slightly cramped from decades of book keeping. Most of all, I saw her heart, glowing, warm, young, and with a light so strong that I knew this would be her legacy to me—the legacy of the Silver Imperium Crystal-the Crystal that gave us the extended life and protected our very existence. The Crystal had been called from my mother and my own crystal was shining from my heart. A bond sprung between us in that moment. She had protected the crystal all her life and was finally passing it on to me—its rightful guardian.

"Mama," I whispered reaching out my hand to her.

For the first time in my life, my mother did not reach across the gap to take my hand. She held her clasped hands together and lifted them to her lips. She kissed them and blew the kiss in my direction. With a power I never quite got the hang of, she managed to shimmer away from our presence.

We were alone in the chamber. Everyone else had discretely disappeared. I looked up at Endymion, my eyes shining with tears of joy, "So was it everything you hope it would be?" I teased even now not able to break myself out of that habit.

Endymion's eyes were bottomless as he held my gaze and I felt my cheeks blush furiously, "Even more so," he responded with a voice stuck deep in his throat. I felt his slightly calloused hands brush up against my cheeks and my eyes were closed before his lips found mine and we were lost in our moment of time. A moment not stolen—a moment not interrupted—a moment that was simply ours in time.

The Wraith Kingdom

A youma smartly stepped sideways as another wine glass managed to miss him by mere inches. He snorted internally wondering how long he would have to play this game before Prince Diamond bored of it.

"You are all fools!" He slurred as he stumbled down from the throne, "Fools! You can't even manage—" he stopped thinking hard. The youma fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Manage what dearest of all brothers?" A purr echoed in the throne room. Diamond squinted in the direction of the voice.

"Ah," his voice was heavy with drink and full of pleasure, "Sister," he slurred and managed a deep bow despite his inebriated state. He was all business again, forgetting his anger for now.

Beryl paused in the arched entranceway, leaning an alabaster arm against the black granite stone. Her arms were bare despite the cold that permeated the air. She wore a skin fitting deep purple dress that seemed to be painted in with the fluidity of movement it had against her curvaceous body. The dress was strapless and it seemed to be staying up by a separate force of nature all-together. Her feet were hidden by the draping train that was lined with gold lace yet the sharp clicks of the heels could be heard as she made her way slowly and sinuously towards her brother.

Diamond's eyes were misted with wine and anger and unnatural desire to possess anything he could not have. Where this perversion had come from one could not say but somehow Diamond wanted what he could not have. First the kingdom, then Luster, followed by the Princess Serenity and now his own secret contender for the Wraith crown. Perhaps it had been the Wiseman who put it into his head that as heir to the Wraith crown he could have anything he desired. Perhaps it was the fact his sister was seen as such a forbidden object to him—equivalent to his lust for the Luster crown and heir. The sister who had been kept in the shadows all those long lonely years and then the sister who had disappeared when he had gone with the Wiseman to the Tau system to lock away his father and receive the unholy gifts from the Cauldron itself.

Whatever it had been that had twisted Diamond, the damage was done. The man who now stared at his sister and enemy was deeply twisted and evil. He tried to focus but the dark wine refused to release its heady hold on him.

"Brother," Beryl purred, "Where have you been hiding of late? You have not joined my…table for supper nor have you broken your fast with me," her eyes did not attempt to hide the double meaning behind her words. She slowly lifted her heavily made up eyes, "Have I offended you, again?"

Diamond swayed, "No, no it's just that," he paused again struggling to remember what had made him so angry in the first place. What was wrong with this blasted wine? Where was his head today?

Beryl allowed a slow smile to grow across her mulberry lips and for the first time Diamond saw the glint reflect off of her small, lethal fangs. When had those fangs grown into place? He heard a distant snap and he startled, hitting his knees backwards into his chair.

"Brother, are you ill?" Beryl took another two steps forward, each echoing into the hall and his mind as if he was caught in that second.

The throne room spun around him and he felt his pulse began to race. His last thought before he collapsed onto the cold ice of the throne room was…

_Poison…_

"WITCH!" Another voice rang loudly thru the hall and Diamond saw a wave of fire as Beryl turned to snarl at her challenger.

She snickered, "I knew it would be you," she said to the unknown male.

"How could you! He is your brother!"

"And he is in my way," Beryl answered and she stepped closer to Diamond's fallen body and nudged it with a golden slipper, "As are you!"

Sapphire flung himself onto the floor and avoided the energy beam neatly.

"He would have shared anything with you!" Sapphire screamed, feeling his anger rise up in him like never before.

Beryl's eyes narrowed at him, "Like he did with you? What did he share with you, Sapphire? Did he tell you the source of Black Crystal? Did he teach you how to manipulate it? Did your dear Wiseman help you as he should have? What did Diamond tell you? You were his Heir?"

The words flung out like barbs into Sapphire's deepest of hearts. All of his dark fears realized and growing into this heinous creature that stood before him.

Beryl laughed manically and Sapphire felt his insides growing cold, "I see I speak the truth! Well dearest BROTHER, let me tell you what I have learned," she reached out and her white hands were around Sapphire's throat. He felt her hot breath on his neck and he couldn't even close his eyes in fear as her lips came close to his ear and his face was covered with her magma like hair.

"You are born alone into this world; you fight alone in this world for your survival, and you, like your beloved brother will die alone in this world,"

Sapphire closed his eyes. _Goodbye dearest brother. I was too late…always too late._

Beryl snapped Sapphire's neck and the able bodied general of Diamond's guards fell to her feet.

"Pity…he was such a fiiiiine man," Beryl muttered to no one. For like she prophesied, she was alone in the room.

Watching from the Shadows….

Nehelenia watched the life leave Sapphire's eyes and she greedily wished that she could have been there—to suck the life out of his Dark Crystal heart. To have the knowledge he had and to know the things he knew. She tightened her hands into fists—long nails gouging deep into old scars on her palm. Yet, there was no blood. She felt lost—frustrated. She snapped her teeth and turned away from the scene. When would Rubeus figure out how to enter the Crystal Tower? When would she discover Beryl's weakness?

At this the evil succubus seemed to lift her head and sniff at the shadows. A slow smile bared her tiny fangs and Nehelenia felt that perhaps she had finally lost control of the beast she had created.

"Patience, my dear Stepmother, you too shall get just what you deserve—perhaps you would prefer to join my father and wait with him?" Beryl cackled into the dark. The guards in the outer parts of the castle heard this evil omen and suddenly felt the darkness in their souls. What new evilness was this?

Nehelenia leaned farther back into the dark. Her old prisons in the mirror began to feel like a sanctuary—a place she could rule in peace and not worry about others threatening her throne. She should have just stayed in the mirror and let Beryl destroy herself—now it was clear she had made all the wrong decisions. Always she had made the wrong decisions. Nehelenia let one fist unclench and her now numb fingers placidly feel the shiny obsidian behind her. If she could only—just make a single scratch…

A hand touched those fingers and before Nehelenia could scream it pulled her into the darkness she had tried to hide in.

Beryl sniffed again and laughed out loud. She laughed long and hard as she levitated the body of Sapphire into the air and descended into her own dungeon temple. Metallica had long since grown weary of youma sacrifice and there was nothing like the fresh taste of youth to encourage her to infuse Beryl with more power.

At the end of the day, that's really all there is.


	40. Chapter 39: The Negaverse Revealed

Title: Crescent Mirror

Author: Aaeris17

Author's Notes:

I don't think there's anything I can say to apologize to you all, my most wonderful, loyal fans. It has been three long bare years and there is nothing I can say to fix that gap. I have had a lot going on in life and between med school and getting married I think I finally have the energy to start writing again!

So please read and review as always! And I'm sure I deserve flames and I'm not going to lie and say this chapter has been worth the wait but its my first real attempt at anything in a few years so lets get these fingers cracking and shake off the dust! Sere and Endymion are back and ready to kick some "Negabutt"

Without further ado…

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

**Wraith Kingdom**

Nehelenia struggled against the cold hand that was currently holding her hostage. Her screams were dead inside her and she just kept wishing and wishing that she had been happy with her mirror. Her own little kingdom where she queened over all.

"Do not move a muscle. Stop thinking. If you want to live to see Beryl destroy herself, disappear. Disappear now. Go back to your kingdom. I will come for you," a deep voice threatened her.

Nehelenia felt tears in eyes she had long thought dry. This was the answer to her dilemma—disappear and return to fight another day. Her damned half sister could have her precious kingdom for now. She would come back at Selenity's weakest.

Nehelenia took her time phasing into the otherness. Into the darkness that scared even Beryl at the dead of night. She did not think- she did not fight back- she left. Left to fight again another day.

Rubeus felt Nehelenia dissolve from him. He shook his head and glimmered away himself. Stupid bitch. If he was every to make sure the Luster kingdom was taken over and incorporated into the Wraith kingdom he would need a whole lot more help than a gaggle of stupid broads.

Sapphire dead. His mind still reeled from the fact. Part of him mourned the loss of a comrade and the other part of him crowed in triumph. With Sapphire out of the way, he was one step closer to more power and control than he had ever had. Maybe he could finally quit being in charge of stupid youma and train some proper fighters for once. If only the droids had been more controllable. He would have loved to create a fighting force that was parallel to the Sailor Soldiers. A group of warriors so perfect and equal to the Sailor soldiers that they would be distracted enough to make mistakes. To make deadly mistakes…

An idea crystallized into Rubeus's mind. It shook him to his very core. He could have laughed out loud at the very idea were it not for fear that Beryl would take notice of him.

"But of course," he muttered and went to see out the Wise Man.

**Luster Kingdom**

Selenity sat in the stillness of her chamber. Festivities were underway for the celebration of the engagement of her daughter. _My daughter! Engaged! _ Selenity's heart continued to sing with joy. An inner happiness seemed to add to the stillness in which Selenity sat in mediation. She knew not where her husband was—possibly deep into the wine with Lawrence.

Gaia had knocked and left Selenity alone. Luna had sent cold champagne. This had not gone untouched. Her only daughter engaged. Ready to be a mother. To live without her in the way she had lived for many, many years. Selenity held out her arm—was she too going to fade into the next realm? Had her time finally come?

"Bad timing?"

The voice chilled her blood. Selenity did not want to look up. She knew that voice. It had haunted her nightmares and taunted her childhood.

"Nehelenia," Selenity gave the mirror in the sideboard the coldest of acknowledgements.

" I do not choose to appear, dear sister. It has been, how does one say, thrust upon me," Nehelenia mocked Selenity.

"Your intentions could not be bad or you would have never gotten by the barriers," Selenity muttered in a dull voice, "Have you come to congratulate me? My only daughter has become affianced,"

"That was never a question," Nehelenia barked bitterly and then gave a tiny sigh," No, I have come to give you this warning,"

The champagne that had so stilled Selenity came alive like fire in her veins, "What warning do you give?" Her stillness took on an ethereal beauty that scared Nehelenia and angered her at the same time.

"The viper has come home to roost in your bosom. I bow out of this battle, Selenity. The first carnage comes your way. Think of me when all is lost," Nehelenia's voice faded into oblivion.

The sideboard became blank again. No, it wasn't blank; Selenity could see herself reflected in its glass. She squinted at the glass and saw the lines of her face blur and become replaced with her own daughter's face. A face that was somehow older, wiser than she was now. Selenity nodded to her reflection—such was the way of the world. She finished her flute of champagne and immediately summoned Artemis. If Nehelenia was to be believed than something terrible had just occurred in the Wraith kingdom.

What could be horrific enough to make Nehelenia announce a temporarily retreat? In her mind's eye Selenity suddenly saw a vision of the little child Beryl as her stepmother had been encased in mirror. She knew she should have acted then. Her heart fell a little. Had that child ever been innocent?

"Milady, scouts are sending their report as we speak. There has been a mild, shall we say, coup de tat, in the Wraith Kingdom," Artemis bowed, his face grave with worry.

Selenity struggled to keep a steady grip on the champagne flute. She could have shattered the glass into a million shards and still felt the fury rage through her blood.

"Call a meeting, get me my husband, for the love of the Goddess find Serenity and _keep her safe_" Selenity glanced again at the sideboard and saw the faintest glimmer of Nehelenia nodding at her. So, it was true. The war was beginning.

**The Wraith Kingdom**

Beryl lounged upon Diamond's throne, her throne once again. She threw one leg over the arm of the chair and let herself slouch, very un-lady like. She felt sated. For the first time in a long time, she was satisfied.

Metallica had been more than happy with the sacrifice of Sapphire. Beryl had kept him alive long enough so that he screamed when Metallica revealed her true form. His blood had been warm and his soul the most alive it had ever been. Beryl mused that she had really done the best she could for Sapphire. If she had left him with Diamond, he would have just stayed in the shadows, trying to save Diamond from Wiseman without knowing that he would have just been another sacrifice. Sapphire, Beryl decided, was born to be a sacrifice. Diamond was just another obstacle in her path to becoming Queen.

Beryl suddenly remembered the hologram of Serenity she had seen. She brought her leg down with a resounding thud and stood up suddenly. She felt like screaming and carefully bit her lower lip to control the rage boiling inside her. Whenever Metallica deigned her worthy of power, Beryl always had trouble maintaining emotional control for days afterward. This time was different—this was the first human sacrifice Metallica had ever received and the power that came from Metallica then…oh Beryl shuddered with delight remembering the high that had come afterwards.

Beryl straightened her shoulders and gave a little sigh of content, "Murder has to be almost as good," she murmured as she went to find Rubeus. She was on her way out the door when she realized that she still had the small problem of Diamond. She huffed a little impatient breath and decided to go see if Diamond had recovered from the mind-addling potion she had given him.

Back to the throne and behind it she pressed her long many ringed fingers to the cold obsidian wall. The wall melted away and in the long mirror that framed one side of the wall she thought she saw a flicker of black hair. She laughed. Her stepmother would stay there and bide her time. Little did Nehelenia know that Metallica watched all of her moves. Beryl knew every weakness that Nehelenia had and every supposed strategic move she made before she herself made it. Beryl bared her two little fangs over mulberry lips. _Power, there is only power-those who have it and those who do not._

The wall had given way to a dark staircase that led both up, down, left and right. These passages-part of the legacy of the Wraith Kingdom that been left untouched for close to a millennia. Beryl's childhood had been spent haunting these paths when the Wiseman had chosen Diamond over her to train as a replacement for their deposed father. _Fools! Thrice the fools to think they are the stronger sex when I-_Beryl stopped herself, feeling the anger of Metallica pounding up through the walls-_Yes, Mother dearest, we have been greatly wronged and these wrongs shall be set right! Stupid Diamond thinking that the Wiseman could be trusted..._Beryl stopped thinking and descended like the succubus she was-losing all human form and screeching her anger into the night.

Elsewhere Rubeus heard that screech and stopped dead. He would never rightly call himself a coward but when one heard a cry like that...well it was not too hard to remember who's ass it was better to be kissing-even if it was a psychotic witch who's power hungry mania might destroy the kingdom...Rubeus decided to return to the Control Room. To hell with the Wiseman, he could save his own ass. As Nehelnia had done, those who ran away, returned to fight another day. He laughed a little as his humor and walked cockily to the Black Crystal Control Room, shouting and bossing around youma as he did so.

Diamond lay where he was bound. He was not quite aware of how he had gotten there but he knew he should not be pleased with where he was. He had a distinct feeling that his pristine suit was damaged beyond repair and he knew there was something else-something he could put his gloved finger on. _Sorrow...loss...pain..._ Those emotions pummeled him like a night of whoring could never do. Diamond saw Beryl's pouty pointed face and then he saw a ravenous beast about to fall onto his Serenity. Diamond moaned. He was a glass case, he suddenly realized, and there was no way he could escape it on his own. His mind became foggy again and he felt his body stiffen and his thoughts leave himself again.

Beryl could have laughed as she saw these emotions play across Diamond's impassioned face-not of course that Diamond ever showed any emotion but Metallica's first human sacrifice had done for Beryl what years of mastering the Black Arts could not do. _If only I was the possessor of the Silver Imperium Crystal! _Beryl stopped the drumming of her black nails on the Black Crystal cage Diamond was in. Something dark stirred in Beryl. She had almost forgotten her deep imbedding hatred of that whore of a Princess. She remembered again the wrong Endymion had done her and the fury that had filled her for days when she realized she had been duped.

"Never," she hissed into the dungeon room where her darkest secrets where hidden. Endymion had escaped from here and he would come back here and ROT if he refused again her offer of Kingship. She would peel the flesh off the Princess of Luster and make her rue the day she thought she was the sole possessor of the Silver Imperium Crystal and Endymion! Her mind raced back to the holograph of Serenity that she had put near Diamond's black cage to torment his mind as long as she needed him imprisoned, "Stupid little whore, what do you know about the world?" she muttered slashing a hand through the image and causing a million shattered images of Serenity to float around the Black Crystal dungeon. "RUBEUS!" Beryl screeched into the darkness and her summons carried all over the kingdom,

In the Black Crystal Control Room Rubeus struggled to maintain calm and ignore the shivers that were threatening to gooseflesh his skin. He closed all his screens with a flick of his wrist and walked as calmly as he could to the Throne room where he knew the details of the first attack on Luster would be carried out.

**Luster Kingdom**

"The coup de tat in the Wraith Kingdom has left the former Princess as the head of the Wraith throne. If our informants can be trusted then Sapphire has been murdered by the Queen Beryl and Diamond himself encased in Black Crystal," Artemis clicked through images showing what seemed to be a sleeping Diamond entrapped in a filmy glass coffin.

"He can't escape?" Lawrence asked brow furrowed as he flipped through his notes.

Artemis shook his head, long white hair tumbling in the process, "No. There's only one person who has ever escaped the Black Crystal prison and he's sitting right in front of us," Artemis bowed his head towards Endmyion.

Endymion flushed and tried to sit up a little straighter as all heads swiveled towards him. Lawrence allowed himself a small smile as Apollo leaned forward, "Son, do you believe Diamond can escape?"

"Is that what we're hoping for?" Rei snapped, "One psychotic ruler for another?"

Ami put a calming palm on Rei's shoulder, "What we are clarifying is whither or not there is any chance we could be dealing with both siblings versus a singular psycho,"

"Or if this is some messed up trap that Beryl thinks can lure us to the Wraith Kingdom," Mina added.

"I'm not saving Diamond! Do you remember him from the ball? He's completely out of his gourd," Lita's angry gesticulating dissipated the hologram image of Diamond making him insignificant specks of light.

Malachite nodded, "Agreed. There is no reason for us to stick our necks out for someone who was destined to be our enemy,"

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend, " Apollo quoted. Rei looked dumbstruck.

"Within reason," Selenity heard herself add before the council meeting could turn into an all out screaming match, "The question is what are we fighting?"

"Beryl!" Rei and Lita yelled at once.

"Beryl is not the threat," Endymion said quietly. Several heads swiveled to him for the second time in as many minutes, "She has nothing to lose which makes her beyond dangerous. Her mining of the Black Crystal has made the Wraith Kingdom even more unstable than it was during the reign of her father. The castle is some sort of nexus into other worlds. The Black Crystal dungeon—the room below where I was kept, is nothing that can be described. It sucks at your life force—your existence. Diamond is as good as a zombie until someone frees him. I had something to fight for, something to come back to," He glanced at Serenity who was sitting next to him. She had been silent the whole meeting. Selenity could tell Endymion had squeezed her hand beneath the table.

"Cut to the chase, Endy," Jadeite's impatience was almost equal to Rei's, "What are we fighting?"

Endmyion looked down at his hands and then slowly lifted his dark head up, "Metallica and the Negaverse,"

Selenity's blood ran cold…_The Negaverse…._ She shot a desperate look to Apollo who was looking at her with grave concern. The monarch's neutral face was betrayed by the anguish in his eyes. Selenity watched those eyes, Serenity's own blue eyes, flit from herself, to Serenity, to Endymion and around the circle of children whose duty it was to defeat the greatest threat Luster had ever faced.

_ I never wanted this for them._ Selenity thought to herself and shared those thoughts with Apollo. _Even when I knew it would be their destiny part of me was foolish enough to believe that when we sealed Metallica away all those years ago that it would end everything. _

Apollo nodded imperceptibly. No one had yet said anything at the table.

"Well does anyone actually have a plan or are we all going to sit here dumbstruck?" Serenity finally offered.

Several heads swiveled to look at the Princess whose expressive face belied no emotion, "We can't just sit here like sitting ducks. Obviously we need to reexamine our boundaries and decide whither we want an offensive or defensive position. And personally," Serenity's face broke out into a wicked grin, "I have a wand I am just dying to kick some Negabutt with,"

Lita whopped a cheer, "I'm all for this. Why should we be on the defense?"

"Um, because we no longer have our Outer Scouts?" Rei shot back gesturing to the noticeably empty seats, "I get some of us, "she sneered, "have been slightly preoccupied lately, but we just lost two of our most important players to the Dark Side, literally!"

Serenity took in a sharp breath and even Jadeite looked slightly shocked that Rei had said such a rude thing. Yes there indeed had been an air of celebrations going on but had not Rei herself benefitted? Selenity itched to slap her pretty little face—just once. Sometimes Rei crossed the line but Selenity caught Apollo's raised eye, this was not her fight.

Selenity forced herself to relax into her chair and waited for the conference to reconvene.

"Lady Rei perhaps you do us all a great injustice in suggesting that in our recent joy we have forgotten the constant pain of losing our first line of defense," Kunzite managed to break the silence without sounding pompous or rude. He leaned his strong form forward and his silver cape fell over his shoulder and onto the conference table. His voice continued, slow and steady, "Rest assured none of us are pleased that perhaps Mistress 9 has infected the Sailor Scout of Saturn nor are we ignoring that a miasma has taken deep hold of the Sailors Neptune and Uranus. We are diligently working to break the spell that Beryl appears to be at fault for but none of us are unaware Lady Rei. None of us," he emphasized slowly and leaned back looking at Endymion and then Artemis both who nodded.

"We have recognized the need to continue with life, Lady Rei, and that is what always helps good succeed over evil because we as a country chose to move forward despite everything around us. We will continue with the ball tomorrow for to do so will prove to the Wraith Kingdom that they have not even begun to cause us one iota of worry," Artemis waved the hologram projection away so he could see everyone more clearly.

"A ball? Our engagement ball? How can you be so clueless?" Rei shrilled and stood up.

"SIT DOWN," Serenity sternly ruled from the opposite side of the table, "How dare you stand in the presence of their Majesties?"

Rei was shell shocked that Serenity had turned that tone on her, "Sere, you can't be serious," she started fumbling over words as Jadeite hastily tugged at her red dress so she would sit down.

"If I may say so Rei, I am completely serious. In fact I do not think I have ever been more serious in my entire life," Serenity stood up and leaned forward on her hands over the table, "Do you think for one second that you are the only one who has suffered in recent events? Do you believe that your fury is greater than anyone else's sitting at this table? Do you feel that you honestly know better than your elders? Than your own mentor?" Serenity's voice was cool and calm. Selenity could not have been more proud of her daughter as Serenity backed away from the table and stood to her full height. Granted she was smaller than almost everyone present but her regal stance outshone even the mythical Quisez, "To whom does your duty lie?"

Serenity asked.

Rei was dumbfounded. Anger flooded her violet eyes but her body was frozen.

"I will ask one last time Rei, Princess of Mars, to whom does your duty lie?" Serenity lowered her voice half an octave and no one could take his or her eyes off her.

Rei took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She fell to her knees in Luster salute, her right arm thumping hard against her chest, "I am the Lady Rei of Mars, Sailor Mars of said kingdom. My duty lies first to her Majesty Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon. Her revered parents are on par with the Princess. My duty lies next to my fellow soldiers and scouts. My duty rests in the well being of my Princess and that of her Kingdom," she whispered and Selenity felt pity for the tears that were beginning at the corners of her eyes. The child was all fire was she truly to blame for her ridiculous outburst?

From the look in Serenity's eyes Selenity could tell her daughter wanted desperately to forgive her friend. But, as a sovereign she could not allow such lapses in behavior. . Rei was Serenity's most ardent supporter. Rei might have been the first person to criticize Serenity for being a ditz but never had Rei questioned Serenity's ability as a ruler.

Serenity's shoulders visibly fell forward. _What a weight to bear for one so young! But, I was younger still when I was Queen_…

"Lady Rei," Serenity took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "You have always been undeniably loyal and we all love you, but," Serenity paused, "While we welcome brutal honestly, especially here in the conference room, there is a time and place for everything," she glanced quickly at Endymion, the Selenity, and lastly Apollo. Selenity felt that old familiar tug of motherhood. _Would her mother have felt the same pangs when she became of age? _Selenity felt a similar thread of thought coming from Apollo. Serenity had turned to Endymion first and then her mother and father. _I am not the first place she will come running to anymore._

"With your Majesties most gracious permission I beg to retire to the Sacred Fire until summoned again," Rei spoke to the floor.

Selenity gave small nods—if ever Rei needed to meditate now was the time.

"Permission received," Serenity bowed her head as Rei stood up, gave two more bows and backed out of the Conference room.

Serenity sighed and sat back down, "I hate to be the one to say this, but how can we continue safely with the Engagement balls?"

Luna, having been incredibly quiet this entire time almost choked on her next breath, "Princess! All the planning that has gone into the security detail alone! Forgetting the dignitaries that are coming from all over the kingdom. We cannot just undo this because we feel afraid!" Luna looked pleadingly at Serenity, and then Artemis and Sir Lawrence to make sure she had not spoken out of turn.

"Luna speaks truly," Apollo let out a small laugh relieving the tension that had been building up since Rei had erupted, "We must remain on the defensive because by forcing them to come into our territory we gain the advantage,"

Several heads nodded in agreement. The ten of them had trained for this since childhood. _Home field advantage_ Selenity thought ruefully to herself.

"Well," Serenity looked up at the rest of the group, "Shall we start with the entrances and dresses or containment and battle tactics?"

Everyone laughed, "I vote battle tactics!" Lita called out just as Mina screamed, "Dresses! I need a break!"

Serenity groaned and fell onto the table putting her golden head into her arms, "I wanna get some food,"

"Oh my Goddess, things never do change do they?" Luna threw her arms in the air as she went to summon sustenance for the children as she affectionately called them.

Selenity stood up and everyone jumped to attention, "If everyone will excuse me?" She smiled gently and her heart pounded with pain as she took in each of the ten children's' faces and the faces of her most loyal family, Luna, Artemis, Sir Lawrence and of course Apollo, "I have a meeting with Lady Gaia for dresses," she waggled an eyebrow at Mina who jumped up, gave Kunzite a smacking kiss and literally ran out of the room. Serenity stared after Mina with her mouth wide open and Endymion gently pushed her jaw shut. Scowling Serenity grabbed a stack of papers and began to read them.

"Good leave milady," Apollo called out heartily with Artemis and Sir Lawrence adding their own endearments as she left.

As Selenity went to Gaia's apartments she wondered if she would ever get use to leaving the running of the country in her daughter's hands with only her husband to supervise her. Selenity passed a surreptitious glance at her hands—no still solid. No danger of leaving for the Land of the Shining Ones yet. She took a deep breath and let a smile cross her features. At least for a few precious hours she could escape with Gaia, Mina, and the poor hardworking dressmaker.

**Serenity, Princess of Luster**

My eyes were glazing over reports as I wondered if I should go check in on Rei. I looked up at Lita who met my gaze and silently shook her head. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Ami who was deep in conversation with Jadeite and Zoiscite. Endymion was talking in low voices to Nephrite and my father seemed to be in his own world as Sir Lawrence and Artemis talked around him.

"Serenity!" I flushed and looked around. I guess my distracted gaze was more noticeable than I thought. _Or you're really super obvious when you're bored_

"Sorry?" I squeaked and looked to see Artemis staring down his aquiline nose at me.

" I _asked_," he emphasized, "have you had any real practice with your Cutie Moon Rod?" My cheeks were red as everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I heard Endy stifling a laugh.

"Well, besides that one time?" I shrugged, "A lot has happened," I said defensively as everyone exchanged glances.

Artemis clapped his hands, "Well that's no excuse for being lax. Even with everyone 'affianced'," Artemis said the word almost as if it was a swear word or something equally bad, "there is no reasons everyone shouldn't hit the fields and get some good practice in. We have especially modified the practice stadium," Artemis shared a smug look with Ami who blushed dark pink.

Lita groaned, "Really Ami? Turned against your own team!" She stood up and cracked her back as she began stretching, "I think I would much rather pretend to pound some Negascum than obsess over battle plans,"

"Negascum?" Nephrite whispered to Endy.

"Don't ask," Endy muttered back.

"We've only just assigned a name to the enemy and she's already got nicknames for them?" Jadeite joined their conservation but stopped when I shot them a dirty look.

I get a wicked idea and look over to see if our fathers and Artemis have made their way out of the room yet but they're still gathering papers up. I chew my lower lip and figure that I'm already heading for the Training Stadium and they can't do that much to me anymore.

"In the name of the Moon!" I cry and jump onto the top of the marble table as everyone stares aghast at me, "I shall punish you for that joke about the Negaverse!" While everyone's jaws are still on the floor I jump up and flip in midair, calling out my transformation as I do it, "Moon Cosmic Make Up!" I laugh triumphantly. I take out the Cutie Moon Rod, "Sorry!" I apologize in advance as I twirl the rod and power it up.

"Duck!" Endy calls but the other three boys are too slow and get a minor attack of golden hearts.

Kunzite moans as Jadeite lets out a very rude curse.

"Serenity!" Three voices bark at once.

"And on that note!" I raise my right hand to my forehead and give them a two-fingered salute, "Sailor Scouts!" I call as I force myself to transport to the Stadium. I feel Lita and Ami transform and follow my transport.

Mere seconds later I land very ungracefully on my butt. I groan and rub my tailbone. That did not go nearly as well as I thought it would. Before I can even lift myself up off the ground I sense a large shadow over me. I don't even have to look up to see that smirk.

"You better have that smirk wiped off your face before I get up," I growled.

"Can you get up?" Endy laughed. I swung the Cutie Moon Rod at him and heard it shrill as it swirled underneath Endy's legs. He jumped deftly missing the rod that sang of its disappointment.

"Not fair, you're standing," I pouted as Endy held out his arm and hefted me up.

"You attacked without warning," Endy kissed my forehead and I could feel the grin underneath his lips.

I tilted my face up to capture that grin and I felt his mouth move eagerly against mine.

"Are you kidding me? I got blasted by the power of love so you two could make out in the arena?" Jadeite complained rudely as the rest of the group arrived.

"Shove off Jade," Endy's mouth didn't leave mine but I began giggling too hard to keep the moment alive. Endy sighed, "I owe you man," Endy lifted his head and turned around ready to spar but Jadeite was on him faster.

I heard the buzz and reacted instantly, somersaulting away. An arrow whirled past me causing my fuku skirt to fly up.

I tittered and Lita laughed out loud pointing at me, "No matter what we do the skirt goes up!"

"They go up?" Jadeite looked over to us and Endy managed to land a solid thud against his chest with the flat length of his sword, "Oomph," Jadeite went down to his knees.

"Look at your own fiancée's butt!" Endy tried to tease but failed to make it sound like anything less than a death threat.

"Oo, he protects her honor!" Lita hooted before her own specially designed attacks distracted her.

Endy had moved away from the target area and I followed him. He struck his sword against the dummy in the corner and I threw my arms around his well armored back.

"Ow," I muttered, "Your armor is much harder than I remember,"

"And your skirt's much shorter than I thought it was too," he growled and didn't turn around.

I laughed, "Endy!" I moved myself in front of him and he still didn't look up, "What's wrong?"

Endy muttered something that I didn't quite catch, "Nothing," was all he said.

"Oh no, we don't act like petulant children now," I mocked and tilted his chin up. Blue met blue and I felt the sky and ocean colliding. Warmth built in my chest as we stood there locked in gaze. Wordlessly I fell into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly into the crown of my head. I nodded.

"Are you really upset that the fuku flies up?" I lifted my head to meet his gaze again. One look in his eyes told me that was not the real reason.

"Well," I saw a mask fall over his fears and a certain twinkle take over, "that fuku is awfully distracting," he drawled before leaning in to kiss me again.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS STOP MAKING OUT!" We heard several voices shout at once and we broke apart long enough to see several attacks heading our way.

I grinned at Endy and he wolfishly matched it.

"In the name of the moon!" I shouted running straight into the attack with Endy by my side shouting his own battle cry.


End file.
